El Camino que Escogi
by Dante Kurogane
Summary: Cada uno decide el camino que va a seguir ¿que sucede cuando alguien se cruza en el camino de Izuku?. Su vida cambia cuando tiene que compartir el cuerpo con un alma de mas de 100 años que lo ayudara en su camino para volverse el mejor heroe de todos
1. Cruzando caminos

**Hola a todos aquí estoy de regreso con otra historia ¡antes de que la lean algunas advertencias!**

**\- este fic seguirá la misma historia que el manga solo que con cambios pero la historia general sera la misma **

**-el comportamiento de Izuku sera diferente al Manga**

**-esta sera una historia Izuku X harén **

**\- el harén sera de 6 chicas que ya tengo elegidas si alguien quiere que agregue a alguien mas envíeme un mensaje con el porque**

-**O****chaco no estará en el harén... de hecho solo una de las compañeras de Izuku estará en el harén**

**\- el nombre de héroe de Izuku ya no sera Deku: no tengo nada en contra del nombre pero no me gusta para mi historia**

**-el disfraz de héroe de Izuku también va a cambiar desde el principio**

**-tal vez omita algunos detalles, solo seran los generales los que ya todos conocen y no hace falta que mencione**

**\- Y POR ULTIMO si a alguien no le gusta mi historia ¡NO ME IMPORTA!**

**habiendo dicho eso... disfruten **

* * *

Capitulo 1: Cruzando caminos

Hace muchos años en Qin Qin china nació un bebé que brillaba poco después de eso las personas comenzaron a desarrollar poderes a los que denominaron quirks, el tiempo fue pasando hasta que la mayor parte del mundo tenia uno.

Algunas personas comenzaron a utilizar sus quirks para cometer crímenes denominados villanos, pero al mismo tiempo hubo personas que salieron a proteger a los inocentes que se denominaron héroes

Esta es la historia de un joven y su camino para convertirse en uno de los mejores héroes de la historia

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por todo Japón lanzando sus brillantes rayos por todo el país, los adultos se preparaban para abrir sus negocios, los niños y adolescentes despertaban para ir a la escuela, en una ciudad más precisamente en un complejo departamentos se encontraba un joven con tez blanca, pecas en el rostro y cabello verde este adolescente era Izuku Midoriya de 13 años se encontraba profundamente dormido hasta que su despertador comenzó a sonar

Estoy aquí… estoy aquí

Estirando la mano Izuku apago su despertador con forma de All Might se sentó y froto sus ojos para quitarse el sueño

-''ya es un nuevo día''

Luego de asearse y ponerse su uniforme Izuku se dirigió a su cocina para desayunar

-''buenos días mamá''

-''buenos días Izuku''

Inko Midoriya era una mujer de baja estatura con un poco de sobrepeso, cabello verde oscuro y ojos verdes su rostro era muy similar al de Izuku

Ambos comenzaron a desayunar en un cómodo silencio

-''hoy parece que va a ser un buen día''

-''si, la tormenta de ayer fue muy grande y estaba algo preocupada por las clases hoy''

-''aun así debo asistir sin importar que…''

Izuku miro hacia el calendario

-''… solo falta un poco más de un año''

Inko dejo de comer y miro a su hijo con preocupación

-''Izuku tu aun quieres ir…'' hablo en un susurro

Izuku se giró para verla con una sonrisa

-''¿dijiste algo?''

Inko negó con la cabeza -''no, no es nada… te estaré apoyando''

Terminando de comer su desayuno Izuku tomo su mochila se dirigió a la puerta donde se puso sus zapatos rojos

-''Me voy''

-''que te vaya bien''

Mientras Izuku caminaba por la calle estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

-''_lo sé, lo se mamá sé que para alguien como yo se convierta en un héroe… sería imposible… pero aun no me voy a rendir''_

Izuku recordaba que cuando era niño quería ser como All Might quería ser un héroe que pudiera salvar a todos con una sonrisa le gustaba ver sus videos donde el salvaba a las personas siempre de manera increíble

_-''HAHAHA ya no tiene que preocuparse ¿Por qué preguntan? ¡Porque estoy aquí!''_

-''_en ese momento pensaba que era increíble poder salvar todos… un héroe que siempre sonría… un héroe en el que todos pueden confiar... quería despertar mi Quirk y así poder ser como el… pero… parece que había otros planes para mí''_

* * *

**_Flashback_**

-''eso jamás pasara mejor ríndete''

Izuku de 4 años quedo completamente en shock

-''doctor hay algo mal con él sus compañeros de preescolar ya tienen sus Quirks… pero el''

-''vera resumiéndolo Izuku tiene dos articulaciones en sus pies luego de varias investigaciones se ha demostrado de que los que posean esta característica en sus esqueletos no podrán tener un Quirk''

**De regreso en la residencia Midoriya**

Izuku se encontraba sentado en la oscuridad mirando el video al All Might su madre estaba en la puerta mirándolo con tristeza

-''oye mamá, los héroes son tan geniales…''

Se dio vuelta para ver a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos

-''… tal vez algún día yo pueda poder salvar a todos con una sonrisa''

Su madre corrió rápidamente hacia el mientras lloraba y lo abrazo

-''¡lo siento Izuku, lo siento tanto!''

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

Izuku apretó fuertemente las correas de su mochila

-''_no… maldita sea… eso no era lo que querías que dijeras mamá''_

Mientras caminaba paso cerca de un parque. Se mantuvo en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió que pateaba algo al bajar la mirada Izuku vio una pequeña esfera

-''¿Qué es esto?''

Levantándola del suelo para darle una mirada más cercana se percató de que la esfera parecía de vidrio y dentro había líneas de 6 colores (rojo, azul, verde, rosa, negro y blanco) que se arremolinaban dentro del objeto

-''increíble esto será electrónico o producto de algún Quirk''

-''¡cuidado Nii-san!''

Izuku se giró para ver una pelota de futbol que se dirigía hacia él, soltando la esfera de vidrio levanto las manos y logro atraparla

-''eso estuvo cerca''

De lo que no se había percatado fue que en el momento que la esfera cayó al suelo se rompió y las luces que contenía se metieron dentro de su cuerpo

Dos niños se acercaron rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba

-''lo siento Nii-san se ¿te encuentras bien?''

-''si, solo tengan más cuidado por favor'' Izuku sonrió rascándose la cabeza

-''¡sí!''

Los niños se fueron con su pelota entonces dirigió su mirada al piso para ver la esfera rota en el piso

-''_que lastima se veía increíble''_

Recogiendo los fragmentos y tirándolos al bote de basura Izuku vio la hora en su teléfono

-''¡maldición llegare tarde!''

Comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia la escuela sin percatarse el gran cambio que viviría a partir de ese día

* * *

**En la escuela**

Mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha por los pasillos de su escuela desde que descubrió que no tenía Quirk siempre estuvo solo todos los niños solamente lo molestaban o lo golpeaban debido a su condición lo que lo hizo que sus habilidades sociales fueran pocas o sino nulas especialmente hacia el sexo femenino

Repentinamente sintio un dolor de cabeza lo que lo obligo a poner una mano en la pared

-''**hombre… tus recuerdos son tan patéticos''**

Izuku giro la cabeza buscando la fuente de la voz por alguna razón se sentía muy cerca al no encontrar a nadie continua caminando mientras sujetaba su cabeza cuando estaba cerca de su salón choco con alguien

-''l-lo l-lamento''

Fue pateado en el estómago lo que lo hizo chocar contra la pared

Mientras tosía para recuperar el aire levanto la vista para ver a su atacante que no resulto ser otro que Katsuki Bakugou o Kacchan como él lo llamaba era un joven de cabello rubio y ojos rojos, eran amigos de la infancia (o eso se decía Izuku) siempre estaban juntos pero cuando despertó su Quirk él se volvió soberbio y prepotente siempre intimidaba a los demás especialmente a Izuku

-''¡ve por donde andas maldito nerd!''

-''l-lo siento''

**-''¡golpéalo!''**

Izuku miro a Bakugou mientras este sacaba la mano de sus bolsillos creando pequeñas explosiones

-''¡escucha pequeña mierda si vuelve a pasar te matare! ¡Sigo sin entender porque un inútil sin Quirk como tu sigue esforzándose por algo cuando tu vida es un desperdicio!''

**-''¿Por qué no haces nada? ¡Golpea a este imbécil!''**

mirando hacia sus lados busco la fuente de la voz, pero solo veía a todos los estudiantes alejados de la escena algunos lo miraban con burla y otros con lastima

Bakugou puso su pie sobre la cabeza de Izuku presionándola contra la pared

-''escucha cuando te hablo''

-''l-l-lo s-siento''

Sacando su pie de su cabeza Bakugou se fue por su pasillo seguido de sus secuaces

Poniéndose de pie el peliverde se sacudió el polvo entonces sintió otro dolor de cabeza

-''**eres patético''**

Ignorando el insulto se dirigió a su salón de nuevo

-''¿disculpa? ¿Te encuentras bien?''

Levantando la vista vio a una chica con cabello largo color negro con unos lentes cuadrados de color naranja una cola grande y esponjosa de ardilla se veía detrás de ella

Izuku inmediatamente se volvió color escarlata y comenzó a tartamudear

-''¡s-s-si! ¡Es-estoy bi-bien!''

-''¿estás seguro no necesitas ir a la enfermería?''

Izuku en ese momento tenía la cara completamente roja comenzó a sudar a mares

-''n-no ¡mu-mu-muchas g-g.-gracias!''

Salió corriendo y se metió dentro de su salón de clases, se apoyó en la puerta y suspiro tratando de disminuir su ritmo cardiaco estaba agradecido de que no hubiera muchas personas dentro del salón

-''**¡ESO FUE LOS MAS PATETICO QUE HA VISTO EN MI VIDA! ¡QUE DIABLOS TE PASA MOCOSO ESTUPIDO!''**

Se tapó los oídos debido a lo fuerte que se escuchó el grito las pocas personas en el salón lo miraban como si estuviera loco

-''_¿qué me está pasando?''_

* * *

**Por la tarde**

Izuku caminaba hacia su casa mientras se sujetaba la cabeza debido al fuerte dolor no había vuelto a escuchar esa voz pero los dolores de cabeza fueron tan grandes que apenas y le permitía tomas notas

Abrió la puerta de su hogar satisfecho de haber llegado sin inconvenientes

-''ya regrese''

-''bienvenido Izuku''

-''mamá me duele la cabeza así que no me voy a dormir un rato''

-''¿te encuentras bien Izuku? ¿Quieres ir al hospital?''

-''no te preocupes estoy bien, solo creo que necesito un poco de descanso'' sonrió para tranquilizar a su madre

-''de acuerdo dejare tu cena envuelta por si te despiertas con abre''

-''gracias mamá''

Izuku se dirigió a su habitación cuando cerró la puerta comenzó a sentirse mareado la cabeza le palpitaba debido al dolor y comenzó a tambalearse hacia la cama llego justo tiempo para caer inconsciente

Oscuridad… eso fue lo que encontró cuando abrió los ojos se sentó y se puso una mano en la cabeza

-''por suerte mi dolor de cabeza se ha ido''

**-''oye mocoso''**

Girándose hacia la voz abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio a una persona detrás de él

Había un hombre con piel blanca cabello corto de color negro sus ojos eran de color amatista tenía una complexión atlética, su estatura era claramente 6'0, vestía una playera negra con un abrigo de cuero del mismo color que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, pantalones negros con un cinturón que tenía una hebilla plateada en forma de calavera en sus pies había unas botas con punta de acero pero lo que más destacaba del hombre era las dos grandes alas negras que tenía en la espalda

-''¿q-quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?''

**-''Falcón al menos puedes llamarme así, en cuanto a donde estamos bueno… esto es tu mente''**

-''¿¡mi mente!?''

**-''si, la razón por la que esta así es porque quedaste inconsciente si no te gusta trata de imaginar algo''**

se sentia algo escéptico. pero cerró los ojos y se concentró, el espacio alrededor de ambos comenzó a deformarse y cuando abrió los ojos estaba en una réplica exacta de su habitación

-''guau, funciono''

Se giró y vio a Falcón a en la esquina de la habitación

-''¿Qué te pasa?''

-''**bueno te dije que imaginaras cualquier lugar y lo que haces es meternos en un cuarto lleno de posters y figuras de un hombre musculoso… acaso eres… ya sebes… del otro equipo''**

Izuku se ruborizo tanto por la vergüenza como por la ira

-''¡no! ¡Ese es All Might el héroe más impresionante del mundo!''

-''**y-ya veo'' giro la cabeza esperando que los carteles lo siguieran con la mirada **-''**chico primero quiero que me digas tu nombre, el año y donde nos encontramos''**

-''bueno mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya, el año es 2XXX y estamos en Japón''

Falcón golpeo repentinamente la pared

**-''¡desgraciado! ¡Me tuviste encerrado por 100 años!... al menos sigo en el país''**

-''puedes decirme que está pasando''

Falcón miro al joven frente a el y suspiro

-''¿**encontraste una esfera de vidrio con muchas líneas de colores dentro?''**

Izuku asintió

-''**y la rompiste ¿verdad?''**

-''s-si''

-''**bien para resumir la historia un día fui encerrado allí por un hombre llamado Soul Eater…hace 100 años''**

-''¿pero cómo?''

**-''debido a su Quirk 'control del alma' podía tomar el alma de una persona y colocarla en un objeto el cuerpo seguía vivo pero sin alma no es más que un cascaron vacío''**

-''¡que Quirk tan terrible! Pero nunca escuche de un villano que usara una habilidad así''

-''**eso es porque Soul Eater era un héroe''**

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron como platos al recibir esa información mientras los engranajes en su cerebro trabajaban horas extras

-''e-eso q-quiere de-decir que ere-eres''

Falcón sonrió -''**un villano''**

Respirando cada vez más rápido las preguntas se acumulaban en su mente

-''_¡un villano! ¡Y está en mi cabeza! ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo lo saco? ¿Por qué sigue aquí?''_

-''**oye, oye, oye cálmate si sigues hiperventilando aquí puede que sufras un derrame cerebral allá afuera''**

Comenzó a regular su respiración mientras aún se mantenía en alerta

-''¿P-por qué sigues aquí?''

Falcón se sentó en la cama

-''**cuando rompiste la esfera mi alma fue liberada y al no estar mi cuerpo cerca me aferre a la única cosa viva más cercana… tu''**

-''¡eso quiere decir que estas en mi cuerpo!''

-''**hasta el día en que mueras''**

Comenzando a hiperventilar de nuevo empezó a recordar los sucesos de ese día

-''fuiste tú quien me estuvo gritando y causándome jaqueca todo el día''

-''**no fue apropósito, los dolores de cabeza eran porque tu cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a tener mi alma dentro y lo de los gritos fue… ¡PORQUE ERES PATETICO!''**

Estremeciéndose por el grito el peliverde camino hacia atrás solo se detuvo cuando su espalda golpeo la pared de la habitación mientras el pelinegro se cernía sobre el claramente enojado

-''**¡primero ese imbécil cabeza de cepillo de baño te golpeo y te humillo como si no fueras más que basura y luego cuando una chica se preocupó por ti corriste como toda una niña asustada!''**

-''p-pero Kacchan es más fuerte que yo''

-''**p-pero Kacchan es más fuerte que yo'' Falcón se burló **-''**lo hubieras golpeado de todos modos aun si te daba una paliza hubieras caído como un hombre''**

Izuku bajo su cabeza deprimido

Chasqueando los dedos aparecieron un cigarro y un encendedor en las manos de Falcón lo encendió y soltó una bocanada de humo

-''**he visto tus recuerdos durante el día… no tienes un Quirk ¿verdad?''**

-''es irónico 80% del mundo tiene uno pero yo soy parte de los pocos que no'' no podía ver a Falcón a la cara

-''**¿Qué paso hace un poco más de 100 años?''**

-''¿eh? B-bueno en la ciudad de Qin Qin china nació un bebé que brillaba luego las personas comenzaron a desarrollar los Quirks…'' se detuvo repentinamente observando al hombre que se volvió a sentar en su cama

**-''así es, soy uno de los primeros que desarrollo un Quirk de hecho yo nací 15 años luego de que ese bebé naciera en ese momento solo éramos un 20% de la población mundial quienes teníamos uno''**

-''¿Qué sucedió entonces?''

-''**las personas como tú se comenzaron a alzar contra los que tenían Quirk haciendo una casa de brujas cualquiera que tuviera un Quirk era capturado y encerrado también había grupos extremistas que los mataban si tenías un Quirk no debías mostrarlo y si tenías un Quirk que cambiara tu apariencia no debías mostrarte'' **señalo las alas en su espalda

-''**tenia aproximadamente unos 17 años cuando las personas comenzaron a aceptar a los Quirk debido a que algunos salieron con disfraces y empezaron a llamarse héroes… pero unos años después apareció un sujeto junto un ejército de personas con Quirks y estaba intentando conquistar Japón, había escuchado que su Quirk era lo suficientemente poderoso para someter a cualquiera que no se siguiera su voluntad, las personas que no tenían Quirks y los que si tenían decidieron unirse para luchar contra el… al menos eso es lo último que recuerdo… ¿imagino que todo termino bien?'' **

-''nada de lo que me has dicho aparece en los libros de historia''

-''**¿Qué?''**

-''nada, ni la caza de personas, ni este hombre y su ejército… nada''

Falcón pasó una mano por su cabello mientras miraba hacia el techo

-''**el gobierno debe haberlo ocultado después de todo cada vez aparecía más gente con Quirks supongo que querían evitar que alguien se pasara de listo he intentara lo mismo''**

-''para hacer algo así deben haber hecho una gran manipulación de información a nivel mundial, pero eso implicaría gastar una gran cantidad de dinero y también…''

-''**oye chico, céntrate aquí estas murmurando como un maniático''**

Izuku se ruborizo

-''l-lo siento es una mala costumbre, una pregunta ¿tu Quirk son esas alas?''

-''**tengo dos Quirks''**

-''¡¿eh?!''

-''**mi primer Quirk es 'Dark Wings'' estas alas me permiten volar a altas velocidades pero solo hacen eso, mi segundo Quirk…'' Falcón miro su mano mientras se concentraba unos momentos después apareció una katana –''armamento' este Quirk me permite materializar armas pero tiene algunos inconvenientes, no puedo materializar otra cosa que no sean armas, la composición de otras cosas como piezas y materiales es complicada y me produce jaqueca, no puedo materializar armas de fuego solo puedo materializar armas como espadas, lanzas, dagas, etc., y por ultimo mi armamento no es ilimitado al parecer la energía que utilizo para materializar armas pone una gran presión en mis brazos debía tener cuidado de no crear algo muy grande porque si no corría el riesgo de dejarlos paralizados por un día.'' La katana en su mano se deshizo en polvo negro**

Dirigiendo su mirada a Izuku, con una gran gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza noto que el peliverde murmuraba mientras escribía furiosamente en un cuaderno

-''**oye Izuku…''**

-''Falcón-san ¿con tan increíbles Quirks porque te volviste un villano?''

-''**tú no tienes idea de nada''**

-''¿eh?''

-''**las personas con Quirks como el mío tuvimos que ir a vivir a una parte deshabitada de la ciudad ocultos donde nadie nos encontraría esperando un milagro, lo básico como leer, escribir y demás lo aprendimos de los adultos que estaban allí con nosotros. Cuando no había para comer los adultos salían para robar en la ciudad y a veces… algunos no lograban regresar… cuando los Quirks fueron aceptados… para mí ya era muy tarde había decidido ¿Por qué razón proteger a las personas que me menospreciaron y me persiguieron? Solo viviría por una persona y ese sería yo''**

Izuku simplemente se quedó allí sin poder decir una palabra ya que no había nada que podría decir

-''**escúchame atentamente a partir de mañana cambiaras esa actitud que tienes hacia todos los demás… ¡te queda claro!'' **

-''no es tan fácil'' murmuro abatido

En ese momento se encontró empujado contra la pared sujetado por el cuello de la camisa por un Falcón claramente enojado.

-''**¡entonces que razón tienes para vivir! ¡Si vas a vivir de esa forma tan patética entonces hazme un favor y suicídate de esa forma mi alma será libre en vez de perder mi tiempo con un mocoso cobarde!''**

Con la cabeza inclinada Izuku recordó cuantas veces había escuchado los mismo de parte de Kacchan o de los demás que lo molestaban, cuantas veces esa idea había cruzado su mente, cuantas veces tuvo oportunidades para hacerlo… pero…

Falcón seguía mirando al niño en frente el hasta que sintió que le sujetaba el antebrazo

-''esa sería una salida fácil… pero no lo hare sin importar que tan difícil sea, sin importar cuantos obstáculos me enfrente no voy a rendirme porque… ¡yo quiero ser un héroe!''

El pelinegro miro fijamente al adolecente que tenía enfrente amatista chocando contra el esmeralda

* * *

**Flashback**

-''_oye Falcón''_

**_-''¿Qué sucede?''_**

-''_¡yo creo que serias un gran héroe!''_

**-''****_baka, para mí ya es muy tarde''_**

-''_entonces si tuvieras otra oportunidad ¿lo harías?''_

* * *

**Fin del flashback **

Soltando la camisa de Izuku el pelinegro volvió a encender otro cigarro que apareció en su mano

-''**el camino que elegiste no será fácil aun así ¿quieres continuar?''**

-''¡sí!''

-''**de acuerdo, entonces será mejor que te prepares''**

-''¿Por qué?''

-''**porque yo voy a convertirte en un héroe''**

el peliverde abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la declaración

-''¿P-por qué un villano como tú me ayudaría a ser un héroe?''

-''**a partir de ahora vamos a compartir cuerpo y me niego a estar en el cuerpo de alguien tan patético'' sonrió sádicamente **-''**prepárate Izuku Midoriya porque voy a destruirte y reconstruirte desde cero''**

Falcón chasqueo los dedos y todas las cosas de All Might que están alrededor comenzaron a incendiarse

-''**al parecer no puedo controlar el cuerpo… pero puedo influenciar tu mente un poco''**

-''¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!''

-''**relájate te recuerdo que estamos en tu mente, no quiero quedarme en un cuarto lleno de las cosas de este tipo'**

Izuku se sujetó la cabeza ya que comenzó a sentirse mareado

-''**creo que ya es hora de que despiertes''**

Luego de esas palabras su cuerpo se convirtió en niebla verde y se evaporo. Falcón volvió a soltar el humo de su cigarrillo

-''**¿realmente puedo hacerlo bien esta vez? ¿Qué piensas?… Yuri''**

* * *

**De regreso al cuarto de Izuku **

Abriendo los ojos de golpe Izuku se sentó en su cama

-''que sueño más extraño''

Poniéndose de pie se dirigió hacia el baño donde se salpico agua en el rostro varias veces para refrescarse cuando se miró en el espejo

-''**¿ya terminaste? ¿O también tienes que maquillarte?''**

-''¡aaaahhhh!''

Dando unos pasos hacia atrás vio la figura de Falcón parado detrás de su reflejo

-''¡¿entonces fue real?!''

-''**pues claro que fue real idiota ¡ya deja de gritar!''**

-''l-lo siento, ¿los demás pueden verte?''

-''**no, solo tú puedes verme y escucharme al igual que yo puedo hacer lo mismo por suerte no siento lo mismo que tu sino sería raro cuando te masturbes'' sonrió burlonamente **

-''y-yo n-no hago e-eso''

-''**solo lo menciono y ya te ruborizas sin duda tengo mucho con lo que trabajar''**

-''¿en serio vas a ayudarme?'' pregunto el peliverde esperanzado

-''**siempre cumplo lo que digo ¿Qué hora es?''**

-''las 5:00 de la mañana''

-''**bien cámbiate que saldremos a entrenar''**

-''¿tan temprano?''

Falcón miro a Izuku a través del espejo claramente molesto a lo que tuvo que dar unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared

-''**regla numero 1: no me contestes, regla numero 2: harás lo que digo cuando lo digo sin quejarte ¿nos estamos entendiendo?''**

-''¡s-si!''

Corriendo rápidamente a su habitación Izuku comenzó a cambiarse y ponerse un chándal

-''**espera''**

-''¿Qué sucede?'' pregunto acercándose al espejo en su habitación

-''**si quieres ser un héroe ¿Por qué diablos pareces un fideo remojado?'**

-''b-bueno''

-''**no quiero excusas toma una botella de agua y sal afuera rápido, rápido, rápido'' Falcón tenia puesto un uniforme de entrenador**

-''¿y esa ropa?''

-''**¡RAPIDO!'' **

Izuku se estremeció al escuchar un ruido de silbato fuerte en su cabeza lo que lo hizo ponerse sus zapatillas rojas y salir rápidamente del departamento hasta llegar a la acera

-''¿y ahora?''

-''**correrás hasta que te diga que te detengas''**

No queriendo escuchar de nuevo ese sonido en su cabeza Izuku comenzó a correr sin rumbo alguno

-''**uno, dos, uno, dos así me gusta''**

se encontraba sin aire, sentía como sus pulmones se estaban quemando por la falta de oxígeno no estaba en mala forma pero ya llevaba casi una hora corriendo sin parar

-''**bien comienza a caminar por unos 10 minutos no quiero que colapses en la calle''**

El peliverde destapo su botella de agua y comenzó a beber mientras trataba de recuperarse de su larga carrera

-''¿F-Falcón-sensei?''

-''**¿mmm?''**

-''¿hiciste muchas cosas terribles en el pasado?''

El pelinegro suspiro mientras el adolecente esperaba su respuesta

-''**no realmente, en ese tiempo mientras las personas comenzaban a aceptar los Quirks cualquiera que los utilizara para infringir la ley era considerado un villano… yo era un ladrón''**

-''¿un ladrón? ¿Solo eso?''

-''**Jajaja no robaba carteras chico yo era el más grande ladrón de Japón en ese tiempo bancos, museos, casa de gente rica yo robaba todo y luego lo vendía en el mercado negro mis Quirks eran muy útiles a la hora de escapar 'Dark Falcón' ese fue el nombre que me dieron las personas''**

-''¿nunca nadie te atrapo?''

-''**nunca, no podían frustrar mis robos y los idiotas que intentaban capturarme terminaban en el hospital… solo él era capaz de pararse frente a mí''**

-''Soul Eater''

-''**exacto yo era el Lex Luthor de su Superman''**

Izuku miro hacia el frente confundido

-''**¿el Joker de su Batman?''**

El peliverde inclino la cabeza

**-''¿el Loki de su Thor?... ¿nada? Hombre el futuro realmente apesta esas eran grandes películas, de cualquier forma el casi siempre llegaba peleábamos pero nunca logró capturarme''**

-''¿pero cuando te encontré…?''

-''**eso fue diferente chico'' lo interrumpió con un tono frio **

-''¿Cómo?''

-''**aun no confió en ti lo suficiente en ti como para hablar de mi pasado… tal vez luego''**

Izuku frunció el ceño queriendo más respuestas pero sabía bien que era mejor no hacer enojar a su nuevo -inquilino-''

Mientras caminaba llegaron a una playa cubierta de basura

-''**oye Izuku ¿qué es este lugar?''**

-''no lo sé, pero si tuviera que adivinar diría que las corrientes que vienen del océano traen toda esta basura y como nadie hace nada parece que la gente lo usa como un basurero ilegal'' respondió observando los diferentes refrigeradores y televisores entre otras cosas

Una sonrisa similar al gato Cheshire se formó en el rostro de Falcón

-''**¡cambio de entrenamiento! Bajaras allí y comenzaras a limpiar la playa''**

-''¿¡EH?!''

-''**¡ya me escuchaste! Recogerás basura y la llevaras fuera de la playa seguro alguien vendrá a buscarla luego''**

Izuku corrió hacia la playa comenzó a cargar cosas y sacarlas de allí

-''¿Cuánto tiempo debo hacer esto?''

-''**todos los días a partir de hoy te levantaras temprano, correrás hasta aquí y limpiaras la playa hasta que crea que es suficiente, luego harás flexiones, abdominales, sentadillas y otras cosas que se me ocurran y luego volverás corriendo a casa para prepararte para ir a la escuela y por la tarde harás ejercicios en casa te recomiendo que compres un juego de pesas''**

el joven palideció ante la explicación

-''**y ni se te ocurra empezar con tus quejas de nena ahora ¡ponte a trabajar!'' **

El silbato volvió a sonar en la cabeza de Izuku

* * *

**Por la tarde**

Arrastrándoce de regreso a casa después de terminar su entrenamiento de la mañana se preparó para la escuela apenas y podía poner atención debido al cansancio su cabeza golpeo varias veces el escritorio y cuando llego a su casa Falcón lo obligo a comenzar con varios ejercicios más, tuvo que ocultar el cansancio de su madre para que no se preocupara

Izuku arrastro los pies mientras regresaba de unas compras que estaba habiendo para su madre

-''**bien ese fue un buen primer día''**

-''me duelen partes que nos sabía que tenía''

**-''es el precio de ser fuerte''**

Mientras caminaban cerca de un parque vieron a una niña pequeña sobre un árbol con pequeño gato color naranja y ojos verdes en su regazo

-''¿oye pequeña no deberías estar en casa?''

-''no onii-san, me subí para bajar a Tora y ya no puedo bajar''

Dejando sus compras en el piso comenzó a subir al árbol

-''no te preocupes yo te bajare''

-''**oye…''**

El peliverde estaba alcanzando la rama donde se encontraba la niña

-''ya casi…''

-''**ten cuidado después de tanto entrenamiento tus músculos deben sentirse como gelatina''**

Llego donde se encontraba la niña subiéndose sobre la rama la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras se acercaba de nuevo al tronco para intentar bajar

-''d-debo tener cuidado''

*_crack* *crack* *crack*_

-''maldita sea…''

La rama se rompió mientras Izuku y la niña caían, el peliverde la sostuvo contra su cuerpo para que no se lastimara

-''_tengo que proteger esta niña''_

-''**mierda… tango que hacer algo… ¡tengo que…!'' en ese momento Falcón sintió un estremecimiento en su ser **

Izuku cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero luego de unos segundos no pasó nada abrió los ojos solo para notar que estaba suspendido en el aire, unos segundos después sus pies tocaron el suelo

-''onii-san ¡eres increíble muchas gracias!''

La pequeña salto de los brazos de Izuku y comenzó a correr mientras miraba hacia atrás y saludaba pero Izuku no lo noto ya que continuaba aturdido sintió un peso sobre su espalda giro su cabeza y lo vio… un gran par de alas negras estaban allí

-''**pero que… mierda''**

Levantando una mano el paso por sus alas para sentir las suaves plumas que poseía unos segundos después se transformaron en un polvo negro y desaparecieron

-''**Izuku… ya no es solo un sueño… ¡puedes convertirte en un héroe!''**

En ese momento Izuku sintió el peso de esas palabras recordaba las veces que la gente le decía que debía renunciar, como todos lo trataban como basura, sus compañeros, sus profesores, Kacchan

Izuku cayó de rodillas mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír

-''¡si!"

* * *

**continuara...**

**bien alli esta el primer apitulo espero que lo hayan disfritado si tienen alguna opinion o sugerencia escribanla**

**si no les gusto... no me importa **

**hasta el proximo capitulo**


	2. Conociendo al Héroe

**Aquí**** esta el segundo capitulo espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Conociendo al Héroe

**5 meses después**

En una playa se podía observar un joven de cabello y ojos verdes haciendo flexiones

-''**296… 297… 298… 299… 299… 299…''**

-''¡oye!''

**-''Jajaja… de acuerdo terminamos aquí ahora continua practicando''**

Poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la ropa Izuku miro hacia el mar

-''no puedo creer que hayan pasado 5 meses''

**-''mírate has limpiado la mitad de este lugar, realmente vamos bien''**

-''aun no es suficiente tengo que continuar''

**-''esa es la actitud por ahora terminamos con lo físico''**

Izuku se sentó frente a un refrigerador plateado con las piernas cruzadas mientras miraba su reflejo detrás de él podía ver a falcón que lo miraba

-''sigo sin entender cómo es posible que posea tus Quirks''

**-''también he estado pensando en eso estos últimos meses y recordé algo interesante''**

-''¿Qué cosa?''

**-''una vez estaba viendo televisión y un científico estaba diciendo que según su teoría los Quirks eran la manifestación del alma de las personas''**

-''pero yo no tenía Quirk''

**-''tal vez no tenías alma'' **

Falcón apareció junto al peliverde con una túnica negra y una hoz mientras sonreía, por su parte Izuku sintió un escalofrió

-''¡no bromees con eso!''

**-''Jajaja lo siento, no pude resistir, pero siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento podría ser que cuando mi alma fue extraída de mi cuerpo también lo fueron mis Quirks''**

-''supongo que eso es plausible pero también hay otros factores a considerar como ¿Qué son los Quirks? en primer lugar esa es la preguntas que tienen todos desde hace más de 100 años varios científicos dicen que…''

**-''¡deja de murmurar me produces jaqueca!''**

-''l-lo siento''

**-''solamente… comienza''**

Con un suspiro Izuku cerró los ojos, extendió una mano y comenzó a concentrarse por unos segundo no sucedió nada hasta que un poco de polvo negro comenzó a arremolinarse en su palma trato de mantener la concentración mientras comenzaba a sudar unos minutos después el polvo se dispersó a lo que el peliverde abrió los ojos mientras jadeaba

-''**otro fracaso ¿eh?'' Falcón soplo el humo de su cigarro**

-''eso parece'' respondió mirando su mano

**-''por alguna razón no puedes usar mi 'armamento' es como si te faltara algo''**

Izuku miro al pelinegro a través del reflejo

-''este era tu Quirk ¿no tienes algún concejo?''

** -''es difícil decir, al parecer tienes mis dos Quirks, pero mis 'Dark Wings' las manifiestas de forma diferente ojala hubiera podido hacer eso en el pasado me habría ahorrado varios problemas con las puertas y mi 'armamento' recuerdo que lo manifesté cuando unos imbéciles intentaron meterse conmigo ellos me habían acorralado y tenían armas, en ese momento imagine una espada, repentinamente apareció en mis manos y luego les di una paliza''**

Falcón sonrió mientras miraba a su estudiante lo que hizo que Izuku se estremeciera el conocía bien esa sonrisa

-''no, no, no metiendo en una pelea con una pandilla ni nada parecido''

**-''marica…''**

-''de cualquier forma debo prepararme para la escuela''

Poniéndose de pie unas alas negras se materializaron en su espalda con un solo movimiento Izuku ya se encontraba en el aire

**-''esto te gusta ¿verdad?'' **pregunto falcón con una sonrisa

-''si, esto es divertido me siento…''

**-''…libre''**

**-''si, aunque creo que ya va siendo hora de que se lo diga a mi madre''**

**-''es tu decisión aunque prefiero a que esperes a poder controlar bien el 'armamento' de esa forma no tendrás problema a la hora de explicar los dos Quirks'' **

-''creo que tienes razón''

Llegando a su casa Izuku entro rápidamente se preparó para el colegio, tomo su almuerzo, se despidió de su madre y salió corriendo con una tostada en la boca

**-''eso es, espalda recta, cuadra tus hombros, mirada al frente''**

_-''creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando''_

**-''más te vale, llevo enseñándote esto por 5 meses''**

En los últimos 5 meses Falcón le estaba dando a Izuku lecciones para cambiar su actitud, al principio Izuku se mostraba renuente a hacerlo pero que falcón tocara un silbato en su cabeza y le producía jaqueca cada vez que caminara encorvado y con la mirada al piso… eso ayudo un poco

Estaba produciendo buenos resultados Izuku parecía más seguro de sí mismo sacándole provecho a su altura 5'5, ya casi no tartamudeaba cuando hablaba con la mayoría de las personas y podía mantener contacto visual mientras hablaba

También había comenzado a hablar telepáticamente a Falcón, excepto cuando estaban solos entonces hablaba en voz alta. Falcón no podía leer los pensamientos de Izuku a menos que los expresara 'en voz alta' en su mente

Mientras caminaba Izuku paso junto a una chica que le sonrió a lo que el peliverde desvió la mirada completamente ruborizado

**-''aún hay cosas en las que debemos trabajar como tu loco fanatismo por ese tal All Might, pero principalmente tu actitud hacia las chicas''**

_-''y-yo no se''_

**-''sin excusas, con el cuerpo que estas desarrollando ya atraes a las chicas cuando termine contigo no habrá una mujer que no quiera una porción de Midoriya''**

Izuku se ruborizo, cuando cambio su forma de caminar se dio cuenta que su uniforme le quedaba un poco apretado debido a sus nuevos músculos atrayendo la mirada de algunas chicas… por desgracia aún tenía problemas para interactuar con ellas

**-''para que lo sepas antes de perder mi cuerpo no había una mujer que se resistiera a mí, no te preocupes no es tan difícil como crees, abordaremos eso cuando terminemos tu entrenamiento físico''**

_-''aun así hay muchas cosas que trabajar si quiero ir a la prueba de la UA''_

**-''¿y qué es eso?''**

Izuku se detuvo en seco con los ojos abiertos como platos

_-''¡¿quiere decir que me has estado entrenando y no tenías ni idea de eso?!''_

**-''¡estuve atrapado por 100 malditos años! ¡Qué esperabas!''**

Izuku suspiro

_-''la U.A es el más prestigioso instituto para la formación de héroes del país''_

**-''espera, ¿se estudia para ser héroe?''**

-''¿supongo que antes no se hacía eso? Pero si quieres ser un héroe debes ir a una de las escuelas para héroes y si te gradúas luego de 3 años puedes ser un héroe profesional''

**-''me sorprende, en el pasado si alguien quería ser héroe se creaba un traje y salía a combatir a los villanos y todo eso''**

_-''ahora se estudia para que solo las personas que estén calificadas se conviertan en héroes''_

**-''¿y cómo haces para entrar?''**

_-''consiste en una prueba que se divide en dos partes la primera que es una prueba escrita y la segunda es una práctica donde se ponen a prueba los Quirks y las capacidades del usuario para utilizarlos''_

**-''ya veo, no me preocuparía por la parte escrita ya que eres muy listo… pero si quieres pasar la parte práctica debes dominar mi 'armamento' sino serás inútil en la batalla''**

_-''lo sé, aún tenemos 10 meses para practicar''_

Su conversación fue interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo cerca de las vías del tren cuando se acercaron lograron ver a un villano de gran tamaño vestido con un chaleco negro y unos jeans que gritaba mientras destruía todo a su alrededor

-''parece que ese ladrón de bolsos perdió el control cuando lo acorralaron''

-''si ahora se está enfrentando a un héroe''

-''Kyaaa es Kamui-sama''

Izuku y Falcón escucharon a las personas que estaban allí y luego dirigieron su mirada la pelea observando a un héroe con un traje azul un cinturón, botas y una máscara hecha de madera

**-''¿Quién es ese?''**

-''_¡es Kamui Wood! Es un héroe joven que se está haciendo rápidamente famoso''_

**-''un imbécil con cara de madera… ¿parece que está ganando?''**

-''¡aquí viene su movimiento especial!'' grito Izuku emocionado

**-''oye, cálmate un poco''**

Cuando parecía que Kamui Wood iba a atrapar al villano este fue derribado por una heroína de gran tamaño, era una joven voluptuosa que tenía ojos morados con pupilas blancas y pestañas elegantemente larga. Un largo y voluminoso cabello rubio cremoso que llega hasta su cintura, con dos mechones más cortos enroscados para enmarcar su rostro.

Su traje de héroe estaba compuesto por un traje ceñido de color morado claro y pálido, que está acentuado con rayas naranjas. El traje parece tener un par de guantes púrpuras con acentos de color naranja en el borde del brazalete. El diseño es similar para sus "botas" que se cortan en el muslo en forma de v profunda. El traje también tiene tres peculiares puntos anaranjados en forma de diamante en la parte superior de color púrpura que se encuentran debajo de su pecho, y también lleva una máscara púrpura con protuberancias en forma de cuerno en los lados, poniéndose de pie mientras cargaba al villano con una mano la heroína se inclinó un poco mostrándole su trasero a las personas, una multitud se acercó con cámaras y comenzó a fotografiarla

-''¡acabo de comenzar hoy! ¡Me llamo Mount Lady encantada de conocerlos!''

**-''¡woohoo, mira ese trasero a eso le llamo yo una heroína!''**

Izuku suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza, luego de pasar 5 meses con su sensei descubrió que era algo pervertido, cuando se encontraban en su mente mientras dormía la habitación que había creado estaba llena de carteles y revistas porno aunque Izuku creía que lo hacía más para fastidiarlo a el

-''¿la transformación del titán? Sin duda es un Quirk increíble pero considerando el costo a la ciudad no sé si sea muy tan beneficiosa…'' Izuku murmuraba mientras escribía en su cuaderno

**-''¡creí que te había dicho que no hicieras eso en público!''**

_-''l-lo siento''_

-''¡oye estas tomando notas! si tienes planeado convertirte en un héroe espero que sigas esforzándote''

Izuku se giró para ver a un hombre calvo que le levantaba el pulgar con una sonrisa

**-''te recomiendo que corras si quieres llegar a la escuela a tiempo''**

Izuku salió disparado como una bala para poder llegar a tiempo

* * *

**En la escuela **

Izuku había llegado justo a tiempo se sentó en su asiento cerca del final en ese momento entro el profesor

-''¡bien ahora ustedes están en tercer año! ¡Es decir que deben pensar en su futuro ahora voy a repartir los documentos de carreras a aspirar! ¡Pero eso no importa después de todo ustedes van a convertirse en héroes verdad!'' el profesor arrojo sus papeles al aire

Sus compañeros a empezaron a utilizar sus Quirks Izuku los ignoro mientras revisaba las notas esta mañana

-''¡por favor no me mezclen mientras con estos sujetos!''

Entonces Bakugou comenzó a gritar como era mejor que todos y que él iba a ir a la U.A mientras eso sucedía Izuku estaba hablando con Falcón

**-''Izuku, esta mañana cuando la chica del trasero sexy le quito su presa al cara de árbol ¿eso se puede hacer?''**

_-''prácticamente si, ya que es como decir que el primero que ataca se queda con la recompensa''_

**-''¿recompensa?''**

_-''en la actualidad los héroes reciben sus salarios del estado así que mientras más villanos derrotes más dinero ganas y si lo haces solo más dinero es para ti, aunque si el fan servicie de esta mañana indica algo estoy seguro que también lo hizo para quitarle su popularidad a Kamui Woods'' _

**-''ya veo porque se necesita estudiar para ser héroe, si todos lo fueran no habría suficiente para pagarle a todos''**

_-''no solo es el dinero, también la fama y la popularidad es importante ya que hay un ranking de héroes, en este momento All Might es el numero uno y a eso es a lo que aspiro''_

**-''ir a la escuela más prestigiosa, ser el numero uno de un ranking mundial, eres ambicioso sin duda me caes cada vez mejor''**

Izuku se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa hasta que escucho a su profesor hablar

-''ahora que lo pienso Midoriya también quiere ir a Yuuei''

Todos se giraron para mirar a Izuku unos segundos después comenzaron a reírse

-''¡es imposible para ti Midoriya!''

-''¡un nerd como tú no puede ser un héroe!''

Izuku comenzó a encenderse por los insultos de sus compañeros

**-''¡IZUKU MANTENTE DERECHO Y NO TE ATREVAS A APARTAR LA MIRADA DE ESTOS BASTARDOS!''**

Izuku abrió los ojos sorprendido por las palabras de Falcón

**-''¡ESCUCHAME BIEN! ¡EL CAMBIO COMIENZA CUANDO TU LO DECIDES! ¡SI NO DESEAS CAMBIAR DESDE EL FONDO DE TU CORAZON ENTONCES TODO LO QUE HEMOS HECHO DURANTE ESTOS 5 MESES NO TENDRA SENTIDO!''**

Con un suspiro Izuku se mantuvo derecho sin apartar la mirada de sus compañeros algunos detuvieron sus risas cuando vieron la mirada decidida en el rostro del peliverde

Izuku salto hacia atrás para esquivar la mano de Bakugou que al impactar con su escritorio causo una explosión

-''¡maldito inútil!''

Manteniéndose tranquilo mientras miraba a su compañero no dijo ni una palabra

-''¡un inútil sin Quirk como tu quiere pararse en la misma arena que yo!''

Mirando su cuaderno sacudió un poco el polvo que tenía encima

-''¿terminaste con tu berrinche?''

Toda la habitación quedo en silencio mientras miraban a Izuku nunca jamás pensaron que el tímido chico de cabello verde se opondría así a Bakugou incluso el profesor estaba sin palabras

Bakugou apretó los dientes mientras miraba a Izuku

-''¡maldita basura!'' lanzo un puñetazo

Izuku que vio el golpe venir tomo el brazo poniéndolo detrás de la espalda del rubio con la mano sobre su espalda para que no intentara lanzarle otra explosión y lo inclino sobre el escritorio

En ese momento la mandíbula de las mayoría estaba abierta algunos miraron a Izuku con admiración y algunas chicas se ruborizaron por la nueva faceta fuerte del peliverde

-''no me importa lo que tú o alguien más me diga iré a Yuuei y me convertiré en un héroe ¡porque ese es mi sueño!''

Bakugou giro su cabeza para ver a Izuku mientras intentaba inútilmente liberarse del agarre de hierro de su oponente

_-''¡¿desde cuándo esta mierda es tan fuerte?!''_

Mientras Izuku estaba en sus propios pensamientos

_-''¿Qué acaba de suceder? mi cuerpo se movió por cuenta propia''_

**-''¡y a quien le importa! ¡Continúa y si es posible rómpele el brazo a este bastardo cabeza de cepillo de baño!**

-''¡te voy a matar maldito nerd!''

En ese momento el profesor decidió intervenir

-''¡Midoriya, Bakugou! Ambos se detienen en este instante''

Soltando al rubio ambos se miraban de forma seria

-''¡escuchen, si alguno de los dos pelea ahora o fuera de la escuela me asegurare que ninguno pueda entrar a Yuuei!''

Bakugou se dio la vuelta

-''esto no ha acabado''

-''cuando quieras''

Ambos se sentaron mientras la clase continuaba de forma incomoda

**-''¡eso es! ¡Así me gusta, así es como quiero que actúes a partir de ahora!''**

_-''creí que me daría un infarto''_

**-''Jajaja parece que la adrenalina esta perdiendo su efecto, no te preocupes cuando domines mis Quirks podrás darle una paliza a este bastardo con los ojos cerrados''**

* * *

**Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad**

-''¡un ladrón deténgalo!''

-''atrápenme si pueden''

Dos personas comenzaron a hablar mientras veían al villano correr

-''parece que se va a salir con la suya''

-''a veces estos sujetos causan alboroto para agregar su grano de sal a la situación actual''

-''¡no deben preocupare ciudadanos! ¿Por qué preguntan?''

Las personas se dieron vuelta completamente sorprendidos

-''¡porque estoy aquí!''

* * *

** De regreso a la escuela **

Las clases habían terminado Izuku recogió sus cosas y puso su mochila sobre su hombro

-''espera un minuto mierda''

Izuku se giró y vio a Bakugou con sus seguidores mirándolo

-''¿Qué quieres?''

-''¡vamos a arreglar lo de esta mañana!''

-''Kacchan ¿realmente quieres ir Yuuei?''

-''¿Por qué diablos preguntas eso ahora?''

-''recuerda lo que dijo el profesor si peleamos en este momento podría llamar a Yuuei y hacer que rechacen nuestras solicitudes por mala conducta''

-''¡desde cuando una basura inútil sin Quirk como tu cree que tiene el derecho a intentar oponerse a mí! me asegurare de ser el mejor en el examen de entrada''

-''entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, veremos quién es mejor durante la prueba''

Izuku paso junto a Bakugou y salió del salón cuando lo hizo escucho una explosión seguida de varias maldiciones el peliverde suspiro mientras se dirigía a casa

**-''perfecto, no lo has hecho nada mal hoy''**

-''de que hablas Falcón-sensei esquive esa bala por poco si hubiéramos peleado en ese momento sin importar que usara mis alas me habría dado una paliza, sin contar que me tomo enserio la amenaza del profesor''

**-''creo que tienes razón, aunque no me guste admitirlo por lo que pude ver de su Quirk no creo que puedas derrotarlo en este momento… al menos por ahora'' Falcón sonrió**

En ese momento Izuku entro debajo de un puente

-''por cierto que crees que sucedió esta mañana''

**-''creo tener una teoría pero no estoy seguro…''**

En ese momento una masa verde comenzó salir de la alcantarilla pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta

**-''eso tal vez fue…''**

No pudieron terminar esa conversación porque la masa verde salto sobre Izuku aferrándose a su cuerpo

**-''¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!''**

_-''debe ser un villano ¡maldición no puedo liberarme!''_

-''tranquilo niño no te preocupes solo me tomara 45 segundos tomar el control de tu cuerpo relájate''

**-''no tenemos opción ¡Izuku debes utilizar 'armamento' es nuestra única esperanza de sobrevivir!''**

_-''p-pero...''_

**-''¡rápido! No podemos liberar nuestras alas, yo veré si puedo ayudarte desde aquí''**

Una gran cantidad de polvo negro se comenzó a acumular en la mano de Izuku rápidamente la metió dentro del cuerpo del villano

-''¿Qué estás haciendo mocoso?''

_-''maldición no puedo respirar…es ahora o nunca''_

En ese momento alguien más salió de la alcantarilla

-''¡no te preocupes chico! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Texas Smash!''

Izuku rápidamente se liberó del agarre del villano pero la presión del aire hizo que se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared y quedara inconsciente

* * *

**En la mente de Izuku**

Abriendo los ojos repentinamente Izuku algo aturdido se sentó notando que estaba dentro de su mente en la habitación de Falcón

-''**saliste como una luz chico''**

-''¿Falcón-sensei? ¿Qué sucedió?''

**-''algo o alguien nos salvó el trasero y también nos dejó inconscientes''**

-''¡fue All Might! ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos fue irreal realmente estaba allí y realmente nos salvó, fue asombroso! ¡Falcón-sensei…!''

Girándose para ver a su maestro Izuku fue recibido por una foto de una mujer rubia desnuda que sonreía con las piernas abiertas el efecto fue inmediato cuando se ruborizo y la sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz

**-''¿ya terminaste con tu ataque fanboy-gay?''**

Izuku frunció el ceño

**-''bien, la cosa es que estamos a salvo así que despiértate de una vez''**

Izuku se desvaneció en una niebla verde, para luego abrir los ojos al sentir que una mano lo abofeteaba

-''¡oye chico! Despierta ¡gracias a dios!''

Izuku se incorporó mientras miraba a su héroe con los ojos abiertos estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones verdes con varios bolsillos

-''¡en verdad lamento haberte involucrado en mi persecución de ese villano! ¡Lo bueno es que todo salió bien y gracias a ti logre una captura exitosa!''

All Might sonrió mientras mostraba una botella de soda con lo que parecía ser el villano de hace unos minutos

**-''¿siempre grita como un maniático? ¿No se dio cuenta que solo están ustedes dos aquí?''**

Izuku abrió su mochila y busco un cuaderno

-''p-podrías darme tu autógrafo''

Cuando lo abrió se dio cuenta que ya estaba firmado

-''bueno joven ahora debo irme'' levanto su pulgar mientras guardaba las botellas de soda en sus bolsillos

-''¿te vas? Pero yo…''

-''lo siento Joven pero los héroes profesionales tienen vidas muy ocupadas'' flexiono sus piernas para saltar -''¡espero que sigas apoyándome!'' grito mientras saltaba

Mientras estaba en los aires All Might bajo la mirada y vio a Izuku sujeto a su pierna

-''¿huh? ¿Qué haces? déjame ir''

-''si… te dejo… ir… moriré'

-''tienes razón''

**-''¿¡pero que mierda te pasa!? ¡Al menos si vas a perseguir a este imbécil despliega tus alas!''**

_-''no, hay algo que debo hacer, deberás confiar en mi''_

**-''Tch, más te vale que valga la pena ''**

Unos minutos después ambos aterrizaron en el techo de un edificio Izuku soltó a All Might y se sacudió un poco la ropa

_-''que suerte que me acostumbre a las alturas debido a las 'Dark Wings' sino eso habría sido aterrador''_

-''¡en serio! Me vi obligado a salirme de mi camino para hablar con un fanático lo siento chico no tengo tiempo que perder así que ¡te dejare aquí!''

-''espera hay algo que quiero preguntarte''

-''¡no tengo tiempo!''

All Might se preparó para saltar de nuevo

-''¿puedo convertirme en héroe sin un Quirk?'' pregunto el peliverde con la mirada en el suelo

Deteniéndose en el último segundo All Might se giró para ver a Izuku

-''¿sin Quirk?''

-''yo no poseo uno, pero aun así ser un héroe ha sido mi sueño desde que era un niño, poder salvar a todos con una sonrisa''

Desconocido para Izuku All Might estaba envuelto en un humo blanco mientras comenzaba a cambiar de forma

-''¿crees que alguien como yo tengo la posibilidad ser igual a ti? ¡Por favor respóndeme All Might!''

Cuando levanto la vista se encontró con una imagen que no esperaba, donde se encontraba el héroe antes ahora había un hombre con la cara demacrada y grandes ojos con una esclerótica negra era muy delgado con ropa que le quedaba extremadamente grande

-''¡¿huh?! ¡¿No puede ser eres un impostor?! ¿¡Esto es falso cierto?! ¿¡Quién eres tú?!'' pregunto frenéticamente

-''soy All Might'' respondió mientras escupía una gran cantidad de sangre

**_-''¿¡QUE MIERDA_**_ LE PASO?!'' _pensaron Falcón e Izuku al mismo tiempo

El hombre conocido como All Might se sentó en el suelo

-''¿salvar a todos con una sonrisa? Joven debes aprender que no todo lo que lees en internet es real''

El rubio se levantó la camisa exponiendo una enorme cicatriz que abarcaba todo su lado izquierdo haciendo que Izuku abría los ojos sorprendido

-''esta es una herida que me hice hace 5 años por el ataque de un villano debido a ella perdí la mitad de mi sistema respiratorio y me extirparon parte del estómago. Mi rostro esta demacrado y mis ojos son el efecto secundario de las cirugías a las que me sometieron para mantenerme con vida. En la actualidad solo puedo trabajar por 3 horas al día solamente''

-''5 años atrás luchaste contra ¿venom chainsaw?'' pregunto serio

-''¡así es joven!, ahora escucha lo que acabo de decirte es información altamente clasificada que solo conocen unos pocos. Por lo tanto quiero pedirte que guardes este secreto por favor''

-''no diré una palabra sobre esto pero ¿Por qué lo ocultas?''

-''el símbolo de las quien salva todos con una sonrisa no puede verse débil ante las fuerzas del mal''

**-''¿las fuerzas del mal? Habla como un dibujo animado''**

-''joven solo para que lo sepas yo me rio para ignorar el miedo y la presión que tengo durante una batalla. Los profesionales siempre ponemos nuestras vidas en peligro. Tú quieres que te diga que puedes ser un héroe sin un Quirk pero debes saber que ¡eso en imposible!''

Izuku bajo su vista al piso

-''y-ya veo''

-''si quieres salvar vidas te recomiendo que te conviertas en policía aunque en la actualidad es un trabajo menospreciado ¡también es admirable!''

Poniéndose de pie All Might se dirigió a la puerta pero se detuvo antes de salir

-''no es una mala cosa soñar hijo… pero también debes tener cuidado con la realidad'' con eso dicho el héroe número uno salió por la puerta

Mientras All Might bajaba las escaleras

-''ahora debo llevar a este villano''

Revisando sus bolsillos se dio cuenta que no había nada

-''¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo puse?''

All Might vio por la ventana como a la distancia hubo una gran explosión

-''¡no puede ser!''

Bajo corriendo mientras se dirigía al lugar del incidente

* * *

**A varias calles del edificio donde estaban Izuku y All Might**

Las explosiones y el fuego cubrían las calles mientras el villano que había capturado All Might intentaba tomar el cuerpo de Bakugou

-''¡Jajaja este Quirk es increíble creo que me saque la lotería! ¡Con este poder sin duda venceré a ese hombre!''

-''las explosiones y el fuego no son mi fuerte se lo dejare alguien mas'' aviso Kamui Wood

-''¡no puedo acercarme necesito dos carriles!'' grito Mount Lady

-''¡no podemos hacer nada hay que esperar a que venga un héroe más calificados!'' dijo death arms

El villano comenzó a lanzar más explosiones haciendo que los héroes retrocedieran

-''el no dejara que nadie se acerque estamos en problemas''

-''el chico tendrá que esperar a que alguien más llegue a ayudarlo''

En ese momento All Might llego a la escena

_-''el debió caerse en el momento que estaba en el aire, primero no calcule bien mi tiempo y luego perdí de vista mis prioridades por regañar a un fan''_

All Might comenzó a sujetar su herida por encima de su ropa

_-''patético… tan patético''_

* * *

**Con Izuku **

Izuku camina de regreso a su casa mientras observaba su cuaderno

**-''oye ¿sigues pensando en lo que dijo ese sujeto?''**

_-''tal vez, no creo que se equivocara… esa es la realidad''_

**-''Izuku ahora posees un Quirk y no solo uno sino dos entonces ¿Por qué le preguntaste eso?''**

Izuku miro hacia el cielo

_-''eso fue porque…''_

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon unas explosiones al otro lado de la calle

-''¿Qué es eso? Explosiones''

Cuando se acercó logro ver al villano que lo había atacado hace unas horas atrás

-''es el villano que atrapo All Might ¿pero cómo? ¿Se escapó?''

**-''Si tuviera que adivinar diría que se cayó mientras estaban en el aire''**

_-''eso quiere decir ¡que es mi culpa!''_

-''ese villano ¿realmente es tan fuerte?''

-''al parecer atrapo aun estudiante de secundaria''

Escuchando a las personas hablar Izuku comenzó a hiperventilar

**-''¡necesitas calmarte Izuku!''**

-''oigan ese no es el villano que perseguía All Might''

-''¡eso quiere decir que All Might vendrá!''

-''entonces no hay de qué preocuparse''

All Might e Izuku escuchaban a las personas mientras ambos miraban la escena impotente

_-''esto es mi culpa, deben estar esperando a que All Might llegue pero él ya se quedó sin tiempo no podrá venir… lo siento, lo siento''_

En ese momento el villano se giró hacia la gente y vio la cara de Bakugou antes que se diera cuenta se estaba dirigiendo hacia el villano sorprendiendo a todos incluido All Might

**-''¡qué diablos haces!''**

_-''¡no tengo idea! ¡Pero debo ayudarlo aunque no tenga oportunidad!'' _

Izuku se sacó la parte superior del uniforme y desplego sus alas

_-''tengo que intentarlo… Falcón-sensei''_

**-''maldita sea ¡vamos a hacerlo!''**

Izuku comenzó a volar cerca del villano atrayendo su atención

-''eres tú de nuevo pequeño mocoso''

Arrojo la parte superior de su uniforme a los ojos del villano luego lo pateo en ese lugar haciendo que retrocediera y liberara la boca de Bakugou para que pudiera respirar

El rubio levanto la vista mientras tosía solo para ver a Izuku utilizando su Quirk

-''¡¿qué diablos haces aquí Deku?! ¡Y qué e eso!''

-''¡vengo a salvarte! Ahora cállate''

En ese momento el villano se sacó la prenda de la cara y volvió a aprisionar a Bakugou

-''¡maldito! ¡Muérete de una vez!''

Extendió su mano hacia Izuku

-''debo salvarlo yo… ¡no voy a perder!''

En ese momento en lugar de una explosión los pedazos de la mano del villano se dispersaron todas las personas sorprendidas vieron a Izuku sosteniendo un Guan dao el mango era de metal completamente negro con una pequeña cuchilla en la parte inferior, la hoja era de 1,5 metros y la parte trasera de la cuchilla estaba dentada, tenía un ala extendida impresa en el lateral de la cuchilla.

-''¿Qué es esto?''

**-''¡es mi Guan dao!''**

-''¡maldito mocoso!''

Izuku volvió a esquivar la mano del villano que se volvió a regenerar mientras comenzaba a esquivar sus palmas y cortaba sus manos pero estas se regeneraban rápidamente

**-''Izuku debes apurarte antes de que el mocoso se sofoque''**

_-''que extraño es como esta mañana mi cuerpo se mueve por cuenta propia''_

-''¡chico debes alejarte acaso quieres morir!'' grito uno de los héroes profesionales que estaba en la escena

Izuku apretó los dientes enojado

-''¡QUE ACASO NO VEN QUE NECESITA AYUDA!''

All Might abrió los ojos sorprendido

-''¡patético!... ¡PATETICO!''

En ese momento Izuku se acercó lo suficiente e hizo un corte en uno de los ojos del villano

-''¡aaaahhhh!''

**-''¡ahora Izuku!''**

Tomando a Bakugou por la parte delantera del uniforme Izuku utilizo toda su fuerza para liberarlo y lo arrojo hacia la multitud donde fue atrapado por los héroes profesionales

-''¡pequeña mierda pagaras por eso!''

Cuando se giró Izuku logro ver las manos del villano a punto de golpearlo el peliverde se cubrió esperando el golpe

-''realmente soy patético''

Izuku levanto la vista para ver a All Might recibiendo el golpe por el

-''All Might…''

-''después de lo que dije ¡ni siquiera escucho mis propias palabras!''

Libero su brazo del cuerpo del villano

-''¡LOS PROFESIONALES SIEMPRE ARRIESGAN SUS VIDAS!'' grito mientras escupía sangre

-''¡all Might!''

-''¡Detroit Smash!''

Cuando golpeo al villano una gran corriente de viento se elevó hacia el cielo dispersando al villano y apagando los incendios alrededor, los héroes profesionales cubrieron a los civiles de la potente ráfaga de viento. Izuku por su parte clavo la cuchilla de su Guan dao en el suelo para evitar ser arrastrado

Entonces… Todo quedo en silencio mientras veían a All Might poniéndose de pie y en ese momento comenzó a llover

-''¿está lloviendo?''

-''eso fue producto de esa corriente ascendente''

-''el ¿creo nubes?''

-''hey, hey, hey''

Los vitoreo y los aplausos de la gente comenzaron a escucharse por todos lados

-''¡con solo su puño cambio el clima!''

-''ese es All Might''

Izuku se puso de pie sus alas y su Guan dao se dispersaron en polvo negro, mientras la lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo, miro hacia el cielo mientras sonreía

**-''eso estuvo cerca… pero parece que lo logramos''**

Mirando a All Might vio que levantaba su puño hacia el cielo mientras los vitoreo de las personas se hacían más fuertes se giró un momento para sonreírle a lo que Izuku respondió con una sonrisa propia

Los héroes comenzaron a juntar los restos del villano de fango mientras All Might hablaba con los reporteros y Bakugou era elogiado por los profesionales debido a su Quirk por su parte el peliverde recogió su mochila, la parte superior de su uniforme y se dispuso a irse

-''espera un momento chico''

Izuku se giró para ver a death arms que se dirigía hacia el

-''¡acaso estás loco! ¡Cómo se te ocurre lanzarte así al peligro sin siquiera el entrenamiento básico! ¡Tienes idea lo tonto que fue eso!''

Mirando al gran hombre frene a el espero a que terminara antes de hablar

-''¿y ustedes que estaban haciendo?''

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el adolecente frente a ellos

-''alejándose de la situación, esperando a alguien con un Quirk mejor que el de ustedes, ¡¿Qué hubieran hecho si nadie venia?! ¡Después que se quedaron alejados de la situación! ¿Realmente crees que tienes derecho a sermonearme ahora?''

-''¡acaso tu...!''

En ese momento death arms se detuvo cuando Kamui Woods puso una mano en su hombro

-''detente, él tiene razón se supone que nos convertimos en héroes para salvar a los inocentes. Es como dijo All Might los profesionales siempre arriesgan su vida para salvar a los demás''

Kamui miro a Izuku

-''chico lo has hecho bien, tienes un buen Quirk y la habilidad para usarlo espero poder verte un día entre las filas de los profesionales'' le extendió su mano

El adolecente la estrecho con una sonrisa

-''¡si!''

-''¡pero hasta entonces déjale los villanos a los profesionales!'' hablo Mount Lady

Izuku que aún tenía la camisa mojada debido a la lluvia, marcando sus músculos arrojo la parte superior de su uniforme sobre su hombro miro a la heroína con una sonrisa confiada

-''no prometo nada'' le guiño un ojo

El efecto fue inmediato cuando un tinte rosa se extendió por las mejillas de la rubia dándose media vuelta el peliverde comenzó a caminar de regreso a su hogar, la gente a su alrededor se apartó para que este pasara mientras lo miraban con admiración

Unos minutos más tarde cuando estaba caminando por un camino desierto…

**-''_*sniff* *sniff*''_**

-''¿Falcón-sensei?''

**-''estoy tan orgulloso de ti chico lograste dominar mi 'armamento', ayudaste a derrotar al villano…'' Falcón se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo**

-''Jajaja e-eso''

**-''y lo mejor es que hiciste todo con una actitud tan genial como les respondiste a esos idiotas e hiciste que esa hermosura se ruborizara ¡así me gusta que actúes!''**

En ese momento la situación golpeo a Izuku como les había respondido a esos profesionales y como le guiño un ojo a Mount lady, repentinamente Izuku se ruborizo como un tomate y se cubrió el rostro con la mano

-''¡r-r-realmente h-hice e-eso!''

**-''… y volvimos al principio… pero no te preocupes lo arreglaremos con el tiempo o me vas a negar que no se sintió bien lo que hiciste allá atrás''**

-''se sintió increíble''

Falcón sonrió

En ese momento Izuku extendió su mano el polvo negro comenzó a arremolinarse hasta que apareció el mismo Guan dao que utilizo en la pelea contra el villano de fango

-''¡no puedo creer que realmente lo logre!''

**-''no pensé que lo volvería a ver''**

-''¿esa es el arma que utilizabas hace 100 años?''

**-''así es, esta era el arma que utilice en todas mis batallas''**

-''¿pero cómo es posible que pueda usarlo?''

**-''de eso es lo que quería hablarte antes de tu loca pelea suicida ¿sabes lo que es la memoria muscular?''**

-''si, es la capacidad de repetir movimientos con mayor facilidad cuando ya se han realizado en el pasado como andar en bicicleta, pero yo nunca he utilizado uno de estos en el pasado''

**-''pero yo sí''**

-''¿Qué?''

Izuku vio su reflejo en una ventana y vio a Falcón vestido como un científico con una bata blanca y lentes cuadrados de color negro… a lo que puso los ojos en blanco

**-''Izuku tú sigues pensando en nosotros como dos personas separadas pero en realidad en este momento somos uno solo. Cuando mi alma ingreso a tu cuerpo también lo hicieron mis Quirks y mis conocimientos lo único que nos diferencia son nuestras mentes que es lo que nos permite que vivamos como entidades separadas en tu mente como Izuku y Falcón. Este vínculo que tú y yo compartimos se hace más fuerte a cada día estoy seguro que no falta mucho para que en algún momento comiences a ver mis recuerdos''**

-''ya veo, pero eso no quiere decir que ¿en algún momento nosotros dejaremos de existir personas separadas?''

**-''lo dudo, eso solo sucedería si tu intentaras absorber mi existencia y fusionar nuestras entidades en una sola''**

-''prefiero que nos quedemos como estamos''

**-''ya somos dos''**

-''¿Qué otras armas sabes usar?''

**-''ninguna otra, la persona que me enseño a utilizarlo solo conocía esa arma puedo crear cualquier arma como una espada o un hacha, entre otros pero no conozco ningún estilo de pelea. Si quieres hacerlas tendrás que buscar a alguien que te enseñe''**

-''ya veo, no sé si debería aprender otros estilos o debería perfeccionar el que tu posees para que mi cuerpo se acostumbre…'' Izuku comenzó a murmurar

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido par All Might que apareció repentinamente frente a el

-''¡estoy aquí!''

-''All Might que estás haciendo aquí, ¿no estabas rodeado de reporteros?''

-''HAHAHA, puedo evitarlos cuando quiera después de todo soy All Mi*cough*'' en ese momento regreso a su forma delgada mientras escupía una gran cantidad de sangre

**-''para ser tan delgado sin duda tiene mucha sangre''**

-''vengo a agradecerte y a hablar contigo joven me dijiste que no tenías un Quirk ¿Por qué me mentiste?''

**-''yo también quiero saber''**

Izuku suspiro y miro a su héroe a los ojos

-''porque mi Quirk despertó hace solo 5 meses''

All Might lo miro sorprendido

-''siempre he querido ser un héroe, aun si no tenía un Quirk decidí esforzarme para lograrlo, aun cuando todos mis compañeros y profesores siempre me trataron como basura me negaba a rendirme. Cuando me sentía triste o con ganas de rendirme siempre veía tus videos como salvabas a las personas eso es a lo aspiraba a ser, por eso quería escuchar tu respuesta, si tú una de las personas que más admiro podía apoyar mis creencia entonces sabía que todo el esfuerzo que hice durante tantos años no sería en vano… pero tu tenías razón no estaba viendo la realidad''

-''¡te equivocas! ¡Ahora que me dices tú historia pienso que eres aún más increíble muchacho!''

Izuku miro al héroe número uno en shock

-''en ese momento cuando ni siquiera los profesionales hacían algo actuaste a pesar de ser un joven que recientemente ha despertado su Quirk ¡me recordaste que es un héroe! Que sin importar cuál sea la situación un héroe debe arriesgarse para proteger a los inocentes. Las historias de los mejores héroes comienzan de la misma forma 'mi cuerpo se movió solo' ¡¿eso te sucedió a ti verdad?!''

Izuku solamente asintió mientras intentaba reprimir las lágrimas en sus ojos

-''tengas o no un Quirk ¡no importa! Todo lo que has hecho durante años no ha sido en vano, luego de hoy me lo ha demostrado ¡puedes convertirte en un gran héroe!''

Termino su declaración All Might con el atardecer en su espalda

Izuku solo asintió mientras una sola lágrima caía por su mejilla

**-''si el héroe más fuerte del mundo te dijo eso no tengo duda que te convertirás en uno de los mejores Izuku''**

-''¡he decidido que tu heredaras mi fuerza!''

-''¿Qué yo que?''

**-''¿Qué tu qué?''**

-''¡aunque serás tú el que decida joven! Todo depende de un sí o un no'' escupió mas sangre

-''¿Qué quieres decir All Might?''

-''me refiero a mi Quirk muchacho todo el mundo piensa que no tengo un Quirk que el gran símbolo de la paz es un héroe natural pero ¡se equivocan! Mi Quirk es como la antorcha sagrada de la leyenda que pasada un portador a otro''

-''un Quirk que puedes… ¿heredar?''

**-''creo que el viejo realmente habla en serio''**

-''¿estás hablando en serio?''

-''¡yo nunca miento! Es el poder de transmitir poder el nombre de mi Quirk es One for All. Un hombre cultiva ese poder y se lo pasa a otro y de nuevo es heredado, de esa forma las almas valientes logran pulir este poder''

-''¿Por qué me darás este poder a mí?''

-''he estado buscando un sucesor por mucho tiempo y en ese momento de más necesidad tú brillaste más que nadie incluso más que los héroes, sigue siendo tu decisión ¿Qué dices?''

-''¡lo aceptare!''

-''eso fue una respuesta rápida, tal y como esperaba''

**-''¿estás seguro de esto?''**

-''_si, si voy a convertirme en el número uno debo aprovechar todo las oportunidades que tenga''_

**-''Jajaja sin duda tu ambición nunca dejara de sorprenderme''**

-''¡bien joven Midoriya hay que planear tu entrenamiento!''

-''a decir verdad ya hay un entrenamiento que quiero terminar''

Sacando una hoja de su cuaderno Izuku escribió una dirección

-''ve para que podamos hablar sobre mi entrenamiento''

All Might miro el papel unos segundos

-''ya veo, entones te veré allí''

**continuara...**

* * *

**Allí esta espero que les haya gustado si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda envíenme un mensaje **


	3. El camino de la experiencia

**hola a todos aquí esta el tercer capitulo **

**me dejaron un comentario que voy a responder **

Soul Of Demon: las armas que Izuku puede materializar no tienen mas componentes que la hoja y la empuñadura, te recuerdo que mientras mas materializa mas tensión pone a sus brazos si se concentra en muchas piezas se cansara solo creando un arma. Te recuerdo que cuando izuku obtiene su segundo quirk el usuario le dijo que el quirk era mas fuerte ahora que habian pasado varias generaciones, e izuku comenzara primero con el 10% del one for all y de alli ira aumentando

''dialogo''

_'pensamiento'_

**''Falcón hablando''**

_**'Falcón pensando'**_

* * *

Capítulo 3: el camino de la experiencia

**Dos días después**

-''vamos chico no me dijiste que querías terminar este entrenamiento''

-''si, pero… ¡pesas una tonelada!''

-''¡qué grosero! Solo peso 255 kilos''

Izuku se encontraba tirando de un refrigerador mientras all Might estaba sentado arriba

-''pero debo decir que estoy impresionado ya has limpiado la mitad de esta playa''

-''gracias''

-''¡aun así esto no es suficiente! ¿joven Midoriya quieres ir a Yuuei?''

-''si, eso es a lo que estoy aspirando por ahora''

-''pero tenemos que agregarle dificultad extra al entrenamiento por eso tengo algo para ti''

All Might saco varias hojas apiladas

-''por eso he preparado esto un plan de entrenamiento lo llamo ¡aspirar a aprobar plan american dream!''

Izuku comenzó a leer las hojas donde detallaba absolutamente todo su entrenamiento

**-''a agregado varias cosas más a parte de lo que ya estas haciendo, creo que hasta medirá tu tiempo para ir al baño''**

-''Voy a dividir tu entrenamiento en dos partes te daré los primeros 5 meses para terminar de limpiar esa playa y los otros 5 meses entrenaremos tu Quirk y el One For All''

-''¿es muy difícil controlar el One For All?''

-''es un poder que se viene cultivando desde hace varias generaciones si tu cuerpo no está preparado tus miembros explotaran y tu interior se convertirá en puré''

**-''Izuku cambio de plan nos quedaremos como estamos''**

-''¡de acuerdo All Might!''

**-''¡pero qué te pasa! ¡No se tu pero me estas agradando y no quisiera que voláramos en millones de pedacitos!''**

_-''Falcón-sensei ¿cuento contigo en esto?''_

Falcón suspiro

**-''no te me pongas engreído, te recuerdo que también soy tu sensei''**

Con eso los días comenzaron a pasar Izuku se levantaba a las 5 de la mañana para comenzar su entrenamiento luego de regresar se preparaba para ir a la escuela y en la tarde hacia aún más entrenamiento

All Might estaba a su lado todas las mañanas también cambio su dieta e incluso comenzó a hacer ejercicios mientras estaba en clases, también se quedaba hasta tarde despierto para dominar el 'armamento', sus movimientos eran cada vez más fluidos mientras utilizaba el Guan Dao y tenía completo control sobre las 'Dark Wings'

En este momento Izuku estaba corriendo siguiendo a All Might que estaba montando un segway hasta que repentinamente el peliverde colapso

-''vamos, vamos acaso no puedes con esto''

El cuerpo de Izuku comenzó a temblar

_-''se ha estado sobre exigiendo''_

-''joven Midoriya el plan de entrenamiento que hice te daría el mejor resultado dentro de estos 5 meses''

**-''es cierto Izuku ayer comenzaste a escupir sangre, tal vez debas reducir un poco la potencia''**

Izuku con un gran esfuerzo se puso de pie

-''no… aun no… si deseo alcanzarlo… si quiero ser el mejor debo esforzarme mucho más… porque yo… ¡Voy a ser el más fuerte!''

Izuku comenzó a caminar, pero luego de tres pasos colapso nuevamente esta vez fue atrapado por All Might en su forma musculosa

-''tu pequeño… realmente eres obsesivo y ambicioso ¡me gusta! Revisare el plan y lo mejorare para ti HAHAHA''

* * *

**5 meses después **

-''¡AAAAHHHHHH!''

En una gran pila de basura fuera de playa podías ver a Izuku gritando victorioso por completar su entrenamiento

**-''¡de eso estaba hablando! ¡Lo completaste maldita sea!'' **

**Cerca de la playa**

Momo Yaoyorozu era una joven de tez blanca con ojos negros y cabello negro opaco atado en una cola de caballo grande y puntiaguda con un mechón recto puntiagudo colgando en su frente por el lado derecho, medía 1,73 metros y tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo con un buen par de pechos, en ese momento ella se encontraba en su limusina mientras se dirigía a la escuela decidió mirar por la ventana ya solo quedaban un poco más de 5 meses para que se graduara y luego comenzara a asistir a Yuuei para cumplir su sueño de ser heroína debido a que iba a entrar por recomendación no necesitaba hacer la prueba como todos los demás

-''lamento que tuviéramos que tomar otro camino señorita pero nuestra ruta diaria se vio obstruida por el ataque de un villano'' le hablo su conductor

-''está bien, creo que un cambio es bueno de vez en cuando ¿vamos a pasar por esa la playa, verdad?''

-''si señorita, por desgracia esa playa ha sido un vertedero de basura por muchos años''

-''creo que hablare con mis padres para armar un proyecto para limpiarla''

-''¡esa es una gran idea señorita!''

En el momento que la playa estaba a la vista sus ojos se abrieron claramente en shock

-''¡detén el auto por favor!''

Frenando repentinamente salió del vehículo para acercarse a la playa para verla completamente limpia sin un solo rastro de basura como si nunca hubiera estado allí en primer lugar

-''¿Cómo es posible?''

En ese momento momo logro ver a un joven de cabello verde solo vestido con pantalones y zapatillas rojas parado sobre una gran pila de basura fuera de la playa mientras miraba el amanecer con una sonrisa

-''¿fue el…?''

Momo comenzó a acercarse al joven

-''señorita por favor suba al auto o llegaremos tarde''

-''s-si''

Dándole una última mirada al joven desconocido la joven pelinegra continúa su camino

_-''me pregunto ¿Quién era ese chico?''_

* * *

**De vuelta a Izuku **

Izuku detuvo su grito de victoria para ver el amanecer con una sonrisa en ese momento se cayó sentado en su lugar mientras intentaba recuperar el aire

-''re-realmente lo logre''

**-''si lo hiciste, ¿puedes ver ese amanecer? resucitaste este paisaje con tus propias manos''**

-''¡oh mi dios!''

Izuku bajo la vista para ver a All Might con su forma musculosa mientras miraba el amanecer, desplegando sus alas Izuku bajo de la montaña de basura y se paró frente al símbolo de la paz con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba

-''lo logre All Might''

-''¡así es, incluso superaste mis expectativas!''

**-''¡Izuku mira el reflejo que está detrás de ti!'' **

Girándose para verse Izuku noto su cuerpo, cada musculo que estaba tonificado gracias al gran esfuerzo que realizo junto a él se encontraba Falcón con una sonrisa

**-''esto es a lo que aspiraba para ti, bien hecho'' le levanto el pulgar**

-''Midoriya Izuku como el actual poseedor del One For All déjame decirte que ¡estás listo!''

Izuku vio como All Might se sacaba un cabello

-''es hora de tu recompensa, por todo tu arduo trabajo… trágate esto'' le entrego su cabello

-''¿eh?''

**-''¿eh?''**

-''la verdad es que tienes que consumir mi ADN de alguna manera, vamos hazlo rápido''

_-''¿es en serio?''_

**-''es oficial este tipo esta como una cabra''**

Izuku tomo el cabello y se lo comió

**-''¡en serio lo hiciste!''**

-''bien hecho joven por ahora creo que será mejor que descanses mañana nos encontraremos en esta dirección y comenzaremos a entrenar el One For All'' le entrego un papel doblado

-''si''

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Izuku se encontraba caminando por las calles mientras leía el papel que le había entregado All Might

-''debería estar por aquí''

**-''seguro que no nos perdimos''**

-''es imposible, debe estar por aquí''

En ese momento Izuku se detuvo frente a una gran casa de dos piso en el frente había una gran reja negra y estaba rodeada por paredes de ladrillo

-''e-es aquí''

**-''si te soy sincero, no me sorprende''**

Izuku se acercó y toco el intercomunicador

-''¡eres tu joven Midoriya!''

-''si''

Las rejas se abrieron repentinamente y el peliverde entro cuando llego a la puerta All Might apareció en su forma delgada

-''Bienvenido joven Midoriya, listo para comenzar a entrenar''

-''si''

Ambos ingresaron a la casa era realmente grande no tanto para una mansión pero sin duda era espaciosa tenía una sala con un gran televisor y un sillón largo y dos sillones pequeños de color marrón, una cocina y un comedor por lo que alcanzaba a ver

-''¿esta es tu casa All Might?''

-''no, es alquilada, durante estos 5 meses entrenaremos aquí''

Ambos salieron a la parte de atrás de la casa donde un gran campo abierto de varias hectáreas

-''este lugar es lo suficientemente grande para que podamos entrenar sin causar problemas''

Había una gran piedra en medio del jardín

-''primero quiero comprobar que tan bueno eres con el Quirk… destruye esa roca''

Izuku miro la roca era dos veces más alta que él y tres veces más ancha

-''A-All Might tienes algún consejo para activar el One For All''

El héroe número puso una mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba

-''bueno… aprieta las nalgas súper duro y grita lo más fuerte que puedas ¡SMASH!''

Izuku lo miro con los ojos en blanco

**-''es enserio, es el consejo más estúpido que he escuchado''**

_-''creo que él es más de lo practico que de lo teórico''_

**-''¡si llegas a gritar Smash cortare toda relación que tengo contigo!''**

Izuku suspiro, miro la roca y levanto el puño

**-''chico intenta utilizar el mismo sentimiento que tenías cuando dominaste el 'armamento' el sentimiento que surge cuando deseas proteger algo''**

Cerrando los ojos busco en el interior de su ser ese sentimiento

_-''debo concentrarme ya estoy aquí, solo debo seguir avanzando para poder salvar a todos para ¡cumplir mi sueño!''_

_Las líneas rojas comenzaron a recorrer su brazo_

-''¡ahora joven Midoriya!''

Balanceando su puño sobre la roca cuando hizo contacto se destruyó en cientos de pedazos creando una gran cortina de polvo cuando se dispersó ya no había rastro de la roca y también creo una zanja de al menos 10 metros de largo

-''¡muy bien joven Midoriya!'' All Might exclamo cambiando a su forma musculosa

Izuku por su parte bajo la vista a su brazo y lo vio completamente morado y flojo a su lado

**-''uh, eso debe doler''**

El peliverde cayo de rodillas mientras se sujetaba el brazo

_-''tú crees''_

-''parece que tenemos un problema''

-''¿está roto All Might?''

-''a simple vista parece que pulverizaste tus huesos pero mira el lado positivo al menos no se te cayo un brazo HAHAHA''

**-''estoy empezando a cuestionar la mentalidad de este tipo''**

-''¡no te preocupes joven Midoriya! Voy a llamar a alguien que nos ayude espera aquí''

Corriendo rápidamente hacia la casa Izuku se quedó en el suelo sujetando su brazo roto

-''creo que no será tan fácil como pensé''

**-''no te preocupes, aún nos quedan 5 meses antes de la prueba seguro se te ocurrirá algo''**

* * *

**Unos minutos después **

All Might regreso y junto a él había una anciana bajita Lleva una bata de laboratorio y un vestido con un diseño amarillo y rojo en forma de chaleco a cada lado, dos botones amarillos y un cinturón con una hebilla en forma de "R" rosa. Lleva botas rosadas y tiene un casco alrededor de los lados de su cabeza, una visera de color púrpura uniéndose sobre sus ojos. Además, ella camina con un bastón diseñado como una jeringa

-''joven Midoriya ella es Chiyo Shuzenji pero tal vez la conozcas como…''

-''Recovery Girl realmente es un placer…'' el peliverde se puso de pie pero rápidamente sujeto fuertemente su brazo lesionado

-''ten cuidado jovencito podrías empeorar tu lesión''

Entonces Recovery Girl extendió sus labios y beso el brazo de Izuku

**-''¡qué le pasa a esta vieja! ¡Voy a tener pesadillas!'' **

_-''es su Quirk puede curar a las personas''_

El brazo de Izuku comenzó a brillar de verde y unos segundos después estaba curado

Cuando termino Chiyo golpeo a All Might con su bastón en el pie

-''¿Cómo diablos dejaste que le pasara esto?''

-''¡ay! No fue mi culpa solo probábamos el One For All''

-''¡All Might!''

-''no te preocupes ella es una de las pocas personas que saben sobre el One For All''

-''¿alguien más lo sabe?''

-''de los que conocerás están Chiyo-san, un policía amigo mío y el director de Yuuei''

-''ya veo, son muchas persona''

-''solo los de mi más entera confianza pero. Por ahora tenemos un problema y es que no puedes controlar la salida de poder del One For All''

-''tendré que encontrar una forma que manejar eso''

-''debes tener cuidado niño, vendré dos veces a la semana a supervisar tu entrenamiento si fuerzas todos los días tu Quirk terminaras lastimando tus brazos de manera irreversible'' informo Recovery Girl

**-''un Quirk que podría matarnos y que debes controlar en 5 meses ¿fácil no?''**

* * *

**4 meses después**

-''¡creí haberte dicho que tuvieras cuidado!''

Recovery Girl golpeo a Izuku en la cabeza con su bastón mientras comenzaba a curar su brazo izquierdo

-''l-lo siento creí que funcionaria esta vez''

-''haz hecho avances joven Midoriya, pero si sigues así te destrozaras los brazos antes de que puedas dominarlo''

Esto había sucedido con frecuencia cuando venía Recovery Girl entrenaba el One For All pero en cada ocasión terminaba rompiendo sus piernas o sus brazos

¡Estoy aquí! ¡Estoy aquí! 

-''discúlpenme un segundo'' All Might se transformó en su forma musculosa y contesto el teléfono

**-''Izuku, en que piensas cuando utilizas el One For All''**

_-''al principio intentaba traer de nuevo el sentimiento que tuve cuando luche contra ese villano de fango la primera vez pero siempre termino rompiéndome los brazos o las piernas, luego de dos meses descubrí que mi cuerpo era como un huevo en un microondas''_

**-''¿un huevo en un microondas?''**

_-''si, si lo calientas mucho explotara, con mi cuerpo es igual si le pongo demasiada energía explotare así logro controlar un poco la salida del poder… pero creo que aún hay algo que se siente apagado''_

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito de All Might

-''¡s-si! De a-acuerdo p-pero no creo que sea…'' All Might se quedó mirando su teléfono mientras sudaba

-''¿Qué sucede All Might?''

-''b-bueno… le envié un video sobre ti a mi antiguo maestro para pedirle un consejo sobre tu situación y ahora me llamo para decirme que quiere conocerte''

-''¿él también sabe del One For All?''

-''si, él es un amigo cercano mío y de mi predecesor. Su nombre es Gran Torino un héroe ya retirado''

**-''puede que esto sea lo que necesitas Izuku''**

-''acaso quiere conocerte porque piensa que mi enseñanza hasta ahora ha sido insuficiente, que venga desde tan lejos y volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo… realmente es terrorífico… ¡malditas piernas dejen de temblar!'' All Might golpeo sus piernas temblorosas

_-''¡no puedo creer que All Might este temblando!''_

**-''¡si hace temblar a alguien tan poderoso ese viejo de seguro te matara!''**

-''d-de todas maneras el vendrá dentro de d-dos días así que p-prepárate para aprender t-todo lo que puedas d-de él''

_-''Falcón-sensei realmente estoy empezando a asustarme''_

* * *

**Dos días después **

Izuku caminaba de nuevo hacia la casa alquilada de All Might

-''gran Torino debería llegar hoy''

**-''no tengas miedo tal vez All Might solo estaba exagerando de cualquier forma tendrás que conocer al viejo si quieres dominar el One For All''**

-''tienes razón''

Cuando llegaron a la casa Izuku noto que frente a la reja había un papel pegado lo tomo notando que era una nota de All Might

Joven Midoriya he tenido que salir a ocuparme de unos asuntos de trabajo Gran Torino y-ya está a-aquí así que te deseo s–suerte nos veremos luego

En la parte inferior de la nota había un chibi All Might levantando el pulgar

**-''¡hasta en su nota se siente el miedo! ¡El muy cobarde escapo!''**

-''d-de cualquier forma vamos a entrar''

Izuku abrió la puerta de la casa lentamente pero no encontró a nadie cuando entro a la cocina encontró a un anciano con capa amarilla en el suelo bajo una gran mancha de sangre y con lo que parecían sus intestinos fuera de su cuerpo

-''¡está **muerto!'' **gritaron Izuku y Falcón

Entonces el anciano levanto la cabeza

-''estoy vivo''

-''¡está **vivo!''**

**-''¡casi me da un puto infarto!''**

-''estaba cargando todas estas salchichas, me caí y el kétchup se esparció par todos lados''

El anciano vestían un traje blanco con guantes, botas y una capa amarilla tenía el cabello gris y un antifaz negro sobre sus ojos su cara mostraba las arrugas debido a su edad también era muy bajito apenas y llegando a la cintura de Izuku entonces puso su vista en el peliverde

-''¿Quién eres?''

-''s-soy Izuku Midoriya el nuevo portador del One For All''

-''¿Qué?''

-''¡que soy Izuku Midoriya!''

-''¿Quién eres?''

**-''¡qué diablos! ¡Este maldito viejo esta senil!''**

Gran Torino se sentó en el suelo

**-''**tengo hambre''

-''espere un momento''

-''¡Toshinori!''

-''¡eso ni siquiera se parece a mi nombre! Por favor espere un minuto mientras hablo por teléfono''

**-''¡llama al idiota y dile que el viejo esta fuera de combate!''**

_-''hablare con All Might y le diré que Gran Torino está muy viejo y senil''_

-''¡ven y pelea contra mi One For All!''

Izuku se dio la vuelta para ver que ahora gran Torino estaba parado sobre la mesa de la cocina

_-''_¿_en qué momento…?''_

**-''¡Izuku ten cuidado, el aura alrededor de este viejo cambio completamente!''**

-''¿Quién eres?''

Izuku apretó los dientes

-''¡por favor señor necesito que me enseñe a controlar el One For All! ¡Las pruebas para ingresar a Yuuei son dentro de 1 mes no tengo tiempo que perder!''

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada fija en el otro durante unos segundos entonces repentinamente gran Torino comenzó a rebotar por todas las paredes

-''¿cuál es su Quirk? No puedo seguir sus movimientos''

Entonces gran Torino se detuvo mientras se sujetaba de la pared

-''entonces no te quedes ahí parado perdiendo el tiempo ¡ven a mí con todo lo que tengas niño!''

**-''esto sin duda será entretenido'' Falcón sonrió**

-''la forma en la que vi como usas el One For All en el video que me enviaron. ¡Incluso ese maldito justiciero basura de All Might llego con un nivel menor a un principiante cuando lo conocí!''

_-''la expresión y como finge senilidad esta hombre es sin duda es el maestro de All Might''_

**-''Izuku ¿Qué fue lo primero que te enseñe luego de la pelea con ese villano de fango?''**

_-''no subestimar al enemigo sin importar como se vea''_

**-''exacto no te preocupes por el atácalo con todo lo que tienes''**

-''si no vas a atacarme''

Gran Torino comenzó a rebotar sobre las paredes hasta estar detrás de Izuku

-''¡entonces yo empiezo! ¡Ya que estoy ansioso por moverme!''

Gran Torino golpeo a Izuku en la espalda comenzó a rebotar de nuevo y volvió a golpearlo en el estómago entonces se detuvo sobre el refrigerador

-''realmente ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? Y pensar que el noveno portador sería tan patético ese tonto de All Might sin duda cometió un error''

Izuku dio unos pasos hacia atrás pero gran Torino llego detrás de el en un instante y volvió a golpearlo en la espalda

**-''¡maldita sea al estar en una habitación él tiene la ventaja! Si quieres atraparlo deberás predecir su siguiente movimiento''**

_-''debo concentrarme, me ataco tres veces, espalda, frente, espalda eso quiere decir…''_

Entonces gran Torino se impulsó de forma diagonal hacia el estómago de Izuku en ese momento el peliverde se arrodillo apuntando su puño hacia el ex pro Hero

-''análisis y predicción ¿eh?''

Izuku le lanzo un puñetazo pero gran Torino pateo su mano con su pierna derecha y sujeto su puño con su mano derecha impactando su pierna izquierda en el pecho del adolecente haciendo que su espalda impactara fuertemente contra el suelo

Gran Torino observo el brazo de Izuku mientras estaba parado sobre su pecho

-''estas muy rígido, no sirve de nada tener una mente rápida si tu cuerpo no puede seguirle el ritmo… por eso perdiste''

-''maldita sea, pensé que lo había logrado''

-''escucha chico cuando sigues el mismo camino que la persona que admiras también cometerás sus mismos errores, si sigues persiguiendo la imagen de All Might nunca podrás avanzar y para lograrlo debes desacerté de esas cadenas''

-''¿cadenas?''

-''necesitas controlar el One For All para poder ingresar a Yuuei, por lo que estas en una carrera contra el tiempo. Estoy seguro que habrá muchos jóvenes talentosos, ellos no serán amables y esperaran a que te vuelvas fuerte''

-''entonces ¿Qué debería hacer?''

-''tú ya sabes la respuesta solamente debes buscarla en tu interior. Tu principal problema es que crees que el One For All es más especial que el otro Quirk que posees en este momento''

Gran Torino salió de la cocina

-''¡voy a ver televisión asegúrate de limpiar bien aquí!''

Izuku miro el desastre a su alrededor y suspiro

_-''Falcón-sensei ¿sabes a lo que se refiere?''_

**-''si, pero no voy a decírtelo… es mas no voy a contactarme contigo hasta que tengas la respuesta''**

-'_espera ¿que…?' _la conexión con Falcón se había cortado

Comenzando con la limpieza mientras intentaba comprender las palabras de gran Torino unos minutos después Izuku paso las manos por el cabello frustrado

_-''¡no lo comprendo!''_

Desde la puerta de la cocina pudo ver a gran Torino mirando un reality show en la televisión de la sala

_-''ya tengo la respuesta solo debo buscarla… que el One For All no es tan especial. Tal vez estoy sobrevalorando el One For All y eso causa mi –rigidez-'' _

-''eso quiere decir que debo ser más flexible… flexible… ¡ya lo tengo!''

Izuku apoyo un cuaderno en la mesa y comenzó a escribir

-''ahora entiendo, la respuesta siempre estuvo allí. Cuando utilizo las 'Dark Wings' es como si fueran una extensión de mi cuerpo eso quiere decir que debo pensar de la misma manera a la hora de utilizar el One For All después de todo los Quirks son otra función de nuestros cuerpos''

Gran Torino que estaba en la sala sonrió desde su lugar

_-''su capacidad de análisis y razonamiento son muy buenas lo comprendí durante nuestro pequeño enfrentamiento. Encontraste un muy buen chico cierto All Might… cierto Toshinori''_

Por su parte dentro de la mente de Izuku Falcón sonrió

**-''_**si** te doy todas las respuesta chico nunca crecerás, que encuentres las respuestas por tu cuenta te ayudara a crecer como hombre y como héroe ¡de eso se trata la educación!''_**

* * *

**En la noche **

Mientras Izuku dormía no pudo evitar retorcerse debido al sueño que estaba teniendo

Izuku abrió los ojos y en ese instante comenzó a sentir como si cayera mientras descendía sin control se percató que estaba en lo que parecía un túnel hecho de fuego de muchos colores

-''¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?!''

Repentinamente se detuvo solo para ver que estaba flotando en medio de una ciudad

-''¿Dónde estoy? Parece mi ciudad pero algo se ve diferente''

Enfocándose en las personas debajo de él el peliverde noto que muy pocas personas parecían poseer Quirks

-''¿pero qué…?''

-''¡alto en nombre de la ley!''

Dirigiéndose hacia la voz los ojos de Izuku se abrieron como platos ante lo que vio, ya que inmediatamente lo reconoció el abrigo negro, el cinturón con la hebilla en forma de calavera y las grandes alas en su espalda la única diferencia era la máscara de halcón negra que cubría todo su rostro y el gran bolso que estaba cargando en su espalda

-''¡Falcón-sensei!''

Mientras Falcón corría por los edificios era perseguido por dos héroes uno era un león humanoide que vestías unos pantalones holgados botas de metal y había dos cadenas en forma de X sobre su pecho. La segunda era una mujer de cabello corto rubio que vestía una playera sin mangas color rojo al igual que sus pantalones con una capa blanca sobre sus hombros y botas, lanzaba lo que parecía ser unos rayos de color rojo desde la punta de sus dedos

**-''Jajaja realmente no pueden atraparme esto es lo que tienen que ofrecer los recién aclamados 'héroes''**

Izuku floto hasta estar frente a su maestro

-''Falcón…''

La imagen se su maestro lo atravesó y luego los dos héroes que lo perseguían haciendo que Izuku tuviera escalofríos

-''¿Qué paso?''

Entonces Izuku recordó las palabras de Falcón

**-''(Este vínculo que tú y yo compartimos se hace más fuerte a cada día estoy seguro que no falta mucho para que en algún momento comiences a ver mis recuerdos) ''**

_-''eso quiere decir que estoy viendo uno de los recuerdos del Falcón-sensei''_

Rápidamente Izuku comenzó a seguir a Falcón mientras era perseguido por los dos héroes el pelinegro saltaba de edificio en edificio con gran agilidad aprovechaba cada torre de agua, cada aire acondicionado para poder saltar más alto, moverse más rápido y rodar mientras escapaba

-''sus movimiento son tan fluidos''

La persecución duro otros 10 minutos mientras Izuku memorizaba cada movimiento de Falcón repentinamente apareció frente al ladrón un héroe calvo con un traje de Kung-Fu

-''hasta aquí llegas villano caerás ante mi puño de la justicia''

El cuerpo del hombre se transformó en diamante y le lanzo una patada a Falcón, pero el pelinegro se arrodillo pegando su espalda al piso mientras se deslizaba por el suelo esquivando la patada por unos centímetros, cuando esquivo rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a correr de nuevo

**-''Mejor suerte la próxima cabeza de roca''**

Izuku por su parte observaba todo con la mandíbula completamente abierta

_-''increíble, nunca vi algo así''_

Unos minutos después Izuku noto que por el camino que seguía Falcón había demasiada distancia entre los próximos dos edificios

_-''no lo lograra, es demasiada distancia sin contar que también lleva un gran peso en el bolso que carga''_

A pesar de sus pensamientos Izuku noto que su maestro no estaba disminuyendo la velocidad en cambio acelero más entonces cuando llego al borde del edificio… y salto

Tanto Izuku como los tres héroes que lo estaban persiguiendo lo miraron completamente sorprendidos

**-''¡wooooooooooooooooooo!''**

Cuando llego al otro lado Falcón comenzó a girar por el techo hasta que se detuvo de espaldas mientras se reía. Poniéndose de pie mientras se sacudía el polvo luego se acercó hacia el borde del edificio mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento

**-''lamento romperles el corazón pero debo irme ahora'' **

-''¡no iras a ningún lado!''

Girándose Falcón vio a un héroe que poseía cuatro brazos

-''parece que ya no hay donde correr''

**-''tienes razón'' Falcón se paró en el borde del edificio -''pero el cielo es infinito''**

Saltando hacia atrás Falcón comenzó a caer pero entonces desplego sus alas y comenzó a volar por el cielo

**-''para que lo sepan tontos solo deje que me siguieran para mi diversión''**

-''me concentre tanto en la persecución que olvide las alas de sensei''

Izuku observo con una sonrisa como el usuario de dos Quirks se perdía en el cielo estrellado mientras los héroes le gritaban varias maldiciones. En ese instante Izuku sintió un tirón en su cuerpo y unos segundos después se vio cayendo de nuevo por el túnel de llamas multicolor entonces el peliverde… despertó

Sentándose en la cama Izuku miro el reloj de All Might en su mesa de noche y vio la hora

-''son solo las 2:00 Am''

Poniéndose de pie estiro sus músculos y comenzó a cambiarse a su ropa de entrenamiento que consistía en un chándal celeste

-''Falcón-sensei''

**-''*nnnnnrgrrrrrrrr*''**

_-''no puedo creer que enserio estoy escuchando sus ronquidos''_

Izuku salió del departamento y comenzó a caminar por la calle

-''durante esta tarde me di cuenta que yo solo pienso en 'usar' mi Quirk debido a que nunca tuve uno pienso en el más como una herramienta que como si fuera parte de mi cuerpo, normalmente los Quirk se manifiestan a los 4 años pero yo lo tengo desde hace 5 meses lo que quiere decir que tengo un mes para cubrir 10 años de experiencia''

Izuku se detuvo en un callejón angosto

-''esto debería funcionar, tengo que entrenar para poder utilizarlo instantáneamente e intermitentemente. Debo cambiar mis movimientos'' una imagen del recuerdo de Falcón llego a la mente de Izuku -''exacto como los que el uso''

-''intentare llegar a la cima, debo utilizar solo lo que tengo dominado sin romperme los huesos eso quiere decir que debo empezar con el 10%''

Izuku se arrodillo y empezó a bombear el poder del One For All en sus piernas

-''_no debo dejar que el microondas explote el huevo debo mantener esa imagen''_

Entonces Izuku salto… y se estrelló contra la pared del edificio

_-''creo que… esperaba eso''_ cayó sobre un montón de basura

-''necesito sostener la fuerza de mis piernas pero también tener amortiguación en mis brazos, sin contar que debo poner más fuerza en mis brazos y piernas antes del segundo salto pero si lo hago sin controlar la salida de poder mi romperé los huesos de nuevo'' Izuku comenzó a murmurar

Izuku se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa

-''vamos a intentarlo de nuevo''

Volviendo a enviar la energía del One For All a sus piernas Izuku volvió a saltar… y se estrelló de nuevo

* * *

**Al día siguiente **

Izuku ingreso a la casa de entrenamiento donde fue recibido en la puerta por All Might en su forma delgada y Gran Torino

-''buenos días joven… ¡qué diablos te sucedió!''

Izuku vestía unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta color blanca con una M grande de color verde pero lo que llamo la atención de los héroes fue el rostro lleno de ojeras del adolescente y también notaron que estaba lleno de raspones y algunos moretones

-''creo que me deje llevar con mi entrenamiento de anoche, intente poner en práctica lo que me dijo ayer gran Torino pero creo que el camino es más largo de lo que imaginaba''

Gran Torino sonrió

-''es obvio que terminarías así después de todo no obtendrías nada si el camino fuese fácil''

El ex pro Hero señalo a All Might con su bastón

-''este idiota debe haberse cocinado el cerebro para entender el concepto completo, lo único bueno que tuvo este idiota fue que pudo manejar el poder de forma natural desde el comienzo…''

-''¡gracias!'' All Might se transformó en su forma musculosa e hizo una pose

-''…y es por eso que tu método de enseñanza para este chico fue estúpido en primer lugar''

-''l-lo siento'' All Might estaba en un rincón dibujando círculos en el suelo con un aura depresiva sobre el

Gran Torino suspiro de nuevo

-''su cuerpo era la única cosa buena que tenía''

-''¿Cómo fueron los días de estudiante de All Might?''

-''mi único objetivo en nuestros entrenamientos prácticos era hacerlo vomitar Jajaja''

Mientras gran Torino reía All Might estaba temblando en un rincón

_-''ya veo porque le tenía miedo''_

-''no es como si pudiera manejarlo a medias después de todo el poder le fue confiado por ella antes de morir''

-''¿el antiguo portador está muerto?''

Antes de que alguien más hablara All Might regreso a su forma delgada mientras escupa una gran cantidad de sangre

-''¿estás bien All Might?''

-''si, no te preocupes'' a el héroe número uno se estremeció al ver la mirada de reproche de su maestro

-''como sea vamos a comer ayer salí a comprar taiyaki''

-''yo lo calentare'' se ofreció el peliverde

Los tres entraron a la cocina y mientras Izuku se dirigía al microondas

-''gran Torino realmente desayunaremos taiyaki'' pregunto el símbolo de la paz

-''sabes que me gustan los dulces''

Mientras los dos adultos conversaban Izuku miraba atentamente el microondas

-''_tengo que controlar el One For All para que sea tan fácil como respirar, debo alcanzar la sensación que todos los demás sienten desde hace 10 años en un mes ¿tal vez debo perfeccionar el entrenamiento que comenze anoche?''_

El sonido del microondas saco a Izuku de sus pensamientos poniéndolos en un plato Izuku se dirigió a la mesa donde los dos adultos esperaban

-''¡de eso estaba hablando!''

Mientras los dos adultos tomaban un taiyaki Izuku continuo con sus pensamientos

-''oye chico no hagas una cara tan sombría por que no comes un poco de este taiyaki caliente…''

-''¡esta frio!'' ambos adultos gritaron cuando sus dientes chasquearon en el alimento congelado

-''¡¿Qué?! Pero si lo puso en modo descongelar y espere el tiempo que indicaba''

Gran Torino se dirigió hacia el microondas

-''¡mocoso idiota! ¡Es porque pusiste un plato grande aquí! ¡Al ser un plato tan pesado no logra girar y solo calienta una parte es como si no hubieras calentado nada!''

-''l-lo siento… yo…''

Izuku abrió los ojos ante la revelación

-''¡ahora lo entiendo! Gran Torino, All Might este taiyaki…'' Izuku les mostro el dulce -''¡soy yo!''

-''no… joven Midoriya ¿te encuentras bien?''

-''¿eh? Estoy bien, pero ahora lo entiendo, hasta ahora la forma en la que estaba usando el One For All era como si estuviera utilizando un interruptor por lo que mi tiempo de reacción siempre tendría unos segundos de retraso''

Izuku comenzó a reunir la energía del One For All mientras All Might y gran Torino lo veían sorprendidos

-''¡hubiera sido mejor si encendía todos los interruptores desde el inicio! La energía que enviaba a una sola parte de mi cuerpo debo enviarla a todos lados y mantenerlo uniformemente'' las líneas rojas comenzaron a cubrir su cuerpo

All Might no pudo evitar sonreír

-''¡realmente llegaste rápido a la solución joven Midoriya!''

_-''a través de todo mi cuerpo sosteniendo el 10% que puedo controlar actualmente'' _los rayos verdes recorrían el cuerpo de Izuku

-''un taiyaki en el microondas es lo que te llevo a este punto ¿eh? Nada mal pero ¿realmente funciona?''

-''es un a todo o nada''

-''¿puedes moverte?'' pregunto el anciano mientras arrojaba su bastón a un lado

-''¡no lo sé!''

-''¿quieres que lo comprobemos?''

-''si, por favor'' Izuku sonrió

All Might se fue a parar rápidamente a la puerta de la cocina

_-''muéstrame como avanzas joven Midoriya''_

-''así que cubriste todo tu cuerpo con el One For All… pero ¿puedes moverte y mantenerlo al mismo tiempo?, ha sido solo un día pero ¡muéstrame cuanto has avanzado!''

El ex pro Hero saco un temporizador

-''digamos que lo probaremos por tres minutos''

-''¿tres minutos?''

Gran Torino apareció rápidamente detrás del peliverde

-''ese es el tiempo que tienes para golpearme''

Gran Torino arrojo una patada que el peliverde que se cubrió con su antebrazo pero perdió el efecto de su poder

-''¡_mierda lo perdí!''_

Izuku recibió un puñetazo

-''¡que patético! ¡Si ni siquiera puede con el ataque de un viejo como esperas poder salvar a los inocentes! ¡Si quieres ser el nuevo símbolo de la paz debes poder superar al actual!''

_-''¡solo necesito un segundo!''_

La ráfaga de golpes de gran Torino solo aumento su rostro, su pecho, su estómago el ex pro Hero no le daba un segundo de descanso

_-''¡sus golpes no duelen tanto… pero son molestos! ¡Sin contar que es muy rápido!''_

Gran Torino apareció detrás Izuku

-''parece que no…''

Fue interrumpido cuando sus alas se materializaron en su espalda cubriendo la visión de gran Torino que se movió hacia un costado

-''me sorprendiste''

Los rayos verdes rodearon nuevamente a Izuku y salto al aire e intento golpear a gran Torino solo pero en el último segundo reboto de nuevo apareciendo en la pared detrás de Izuku

-''muy cerca''

Izuku se arrodillo en el suelo mientras gran Torino se dirigía hacia él y en un instante el peliverde estaba con la espalda pegada al techo sobre el anciano que abrió los ojos sorprendido por el gran despliegue de velocidad

-''¡aun no termino!'' lanzó con el puño extendido, pero en el último instante su oponente lo evito

_-''como… ¿lo esquivo?''_

Aprovechando que Izuku no podía controlar su caída gran Torino se impulsó en la pared para impactar fuertemente contra el adolescente haciendo que atravesara la ventana cuando la espalda de Izuku impacto en el suelo del jardín la alarma del temporizador sonó

-''¡son tres minutos chico!''

-''_parece que tendré que pagar muchas reparaciones'' _pensó el símbolo de la paz mientras entraba de nuevo a la cocina

Luego de 5 minutos Izuku volvió a entrar en la casa mientras se sacudía la suciedad y los fragmentos de vidrio

-''muchas gracias, mantener ese estado es muy difícil creo que aún me falta…''

-''no, analizar, predecir y reaccionar esta vez tu cuerpo y mente estaban bien sincronizados lo hiciste bien, es cierto que aun te falta perfeccionar esa técnica pero comparado con ayer haz mejorado dramáticamente''

Gran Torino recogió su bastón mientras se limpiaba una gota de sangre que corría por su mejilla

-''_ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien me obligo a esquivar''_

All Might en su forma delgada se acercó a Izuku

-''estoy orgulloso de ti joven Midoriya has crecido tanto desde que te conocí hace 9 meses''

-''gracias All Might significa mucho''

**-''parece que descubriste una técnica interesante''**

_-''¡Falcón-sensei!''_

**-''solo tienes que dominarlo y vas a arrasar con el examen de ingreso de Yuuei''**

-''prepárate joven vamos a continuar entrenando pero… ¡primero quiero mi taiyaki!''

-''¡si!''

* * *

**Allí esta el tercer capitulo le agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia **

**muchos se deben preguntar porque mostré a Gran Torino ahora y la respuesta es que tengo otros planes para las pasantias... pero tendrán que esperar **

**cualquier comentario u opinión es bienvenido **


	4. Mejorando el estilo de vida

**hola a todos aqui les traigo el cuarto capitulo**

**voy a responder 2 comentarios que me dajaron en el ultimo capitulo **

**Raven Modrake: el quirk de Falcón no se vera incrementado por el one for all, debido a que quiero que el Izuku de mi historia Evolucione junto con los quirks **

**Alexanderjuares499: Tienes algo de razon, pero tendras que esperar a que suba los capitulos del festival deportivo**

* * *

**capitulo 4: Mejorando el Estilo de Vida**

**Un mes después (a 2 días de la prueba de ingreso a Yuuei)**

En la casa alquilada de All Might se encuentra el símbolo de la paz y su estudiante entrenando combate cuerpo a cuerpo en un mes Izuku logro dominar su nueva técnica a la que bautizo Full Cowl, actualmente podía activarla de forma natural que es la razón por la que comenzó a entrenar combate con All Might y gran Torino para poder combinarlo con 'Dark Wings' y 'armamento'

All Might lanzo un puñetazo que Izuku cubrió levantando su antebrazo rápidamente respondió con gancho izquierdo a lo que su oponente aparto el brazo y lanzo un golpe a su estómago haciendo que el peliverde esquivara saltando hacia atrás, retrayendo su brazo hacia atrás Izuku salto hacia adelante, All Might lo vio venir y lanzo un gancho derecho, pero no se esperaba Izuku utilizara sus alas y cambiara su trayectoria para elevarse sobre el puño de All Might.

Izuku aprovecho la oportunidad para arrojar un golpe, pero antes de hacer contacto el héroe aparto su rostro en el último segundo y debido a la velocidad del peliverde no pudo evitar pasar de largo lo que su oponente aprovecho para sujetar su pierna y azotarlo contra el suelo haciendo que se quedara sin aire

Repentinamente se escuchó la alarma de un temporizador

-''bien ya es suficiente'' aviso Gran Torino

All Might volvió a su forma delgada mientras escupía sangre e Izuku se ponía de pie mientras desactivaba su Full Cowl e intentaba recuperar el aire

-''lo hiciste increíble joven Midoriya sin duda ya estás listo para enfrentar el año escolar de Yuuei''

-''gracias All Might'' Izuku se sentó en el suelo

-''estoy seguro que aun tienes mucho que aprender chico pero le dejare esa parte a All Might yo ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí''

-''gran Torino ¿eso quiere decir…?''

-''esto es el adiós… al menos por ahora''

-''lo acompaño a la puerta maestro''

Izuku se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a gran Torino

-''gracias por todo sensei''

El ex pro Hero asintió mientras estrechaba la mano. Mientras ambos adultos se dirigían a la puerta principal Izuku se sentó mirando el cielo

-''¡joven!''

Izuku miro a gran Torino

-''¿Quién eres?''

-''¡de nuevo! soy Izuku…''

-''¡no!''

Ambos se miraron por unos minutos hasta que una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Izuku

* * *

**Unos minutos después **

El peliverde se encontraba acostado en el suelo mirando el cielo con una sonrisa

**-''ese es el nombre de héroe que elegiste''**

-''si''

**-''me gusta, no está nada mal''**

-''después de mañana estaremos haciendo la prueba de Yuuei''

**-''Izuku mañana no entrenaremos te tomaras el día libre''**

-''¿Por qué?''

**-''porque es hora que te enseñe algo que he estado posponiendo desde hace tiempo''**

-''¡en serio! ¡Que es!''

**-''te lo diré cuando estemos en tu cuarto''**

Antes de que Izuku pudiera cuestionar más All Might regreso

-''¿estás bien joven Midoriya?''

-''si, All Might mañana necesito el día libre hay algo importante que necesito hacer''

-''ya veo, creo que está bien debes descansar y prepararte mentalmente para la prueba''

-''muchas gracias''

All Might extendió la mano para ayudar a Izuku a levantarse

-''nos veremos cuando la prueba termine joven Midoriya''

* * *

**En su departamento**

Izuku estaba entrando por la puerta principal

-''ya regrese''

-''bienvenido Izuku como estuvo tu entrenamiento''

-''bien mamá ya estoy listo para la prueba''

Izuku le había hablado a su madre sobre sus Quirks y la convenció para que creyera que habían despertado tarde, para su madre y todo el mundo sus Quirks estaba registrados como 'Armamento', 'Dark Wings' y 'súper fuerza'

Cuando se quitó los zapatos vio a su madre observándolo

-''¿sucede algo?''

-''no nada, es solo… que has madurado tanto en estos últimos meses… realmente estoy muy feliz por ti… y ahora estas por cumplir tu sueño'' Inko comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas

Izuku se acercó y la abrazo

-''eso es porque tengo personas como tú que me apoyan para no rendirme''

Liberándose del abrazo Inko sonrió

-''la cena estará pronto''

-''estaré en mi habitación, solo llámame''

Entrando en su habitación Izuku se recostó sobre la cama mientras descansaba sus músculos, unos segundos después comenzó a ver su habitación todos los posters, muñecos y otra mercancía de All Might

_-''creo que si es demasiado''_

**-''que suerte que sacas el tema porque tenemos que hablar''**

-''¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenía para decirme Sensei?''

**-''primero quiero que saques toda tu ropa de tus cajones y la pongas sobre tu cama''**

Aunque confundido con la extraña petición Izuku hizo lo que su maestro le dijo, saco toda su ropa de sus cajones y armario para colocarla en la cama

-''ya está, ¿ahora qué?''

**-''la pondrás en cajas y te daré dos opciones o la donas o la quemas''**

-''¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!''

**-''Izuku he estado posponiendo esto porque quería que controlaras los Quirks que posees, pero quiero que recuerdes lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos yo te destruiría y te reconstruiría desde cero''**

-''¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?''

**-''**¡**en serio preguntas tiene una playera que tiene escrito playera enzima! Además toda la ropa que tienes es holgada, chico tienes un cuerpo por el que muchos hombres matarían ¡y quieres ocultarlo! A no, eso sí que no, pero lo más importante mañana superaras tu actitud hacia las mujeres y me asegurare de que tengas sexo''**

-''¡s-s-sexo!''

**-''¡así es! mañana te levantaras temprano meterás todo lo que sobra en esta habitación junto a tu ropa en unas cajas y lo donaras o quemaras no me interesa, luego iremos a conseguirte un nuevo guardarropa y como la cereza del pastel te enseñare a conquistar mujeres de tal forma que al final del día estarás teniendo el sexo más alucinante de tu vida''**

Si Izuku hubiera estando viendo dentro de su mente habría visto que Falcón se encontraba parado sobre un risco mientras miraba el atardecer frente al mar

**-''es una promesa''**

Izuku solo suspiro

-''Falcón-sensei dejando de lado el asunto del s-sexo creo que tienes razón, pero no puedo cambiar mi guardarropa de la noche a la mañana si no tengo dinero''

**-''tienes razón'' **Falcón puso su mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba -''**¡lo tengo! ¡Como pude haberlo olvidado!''**

-''¿Qué sucede?''

**-''no te preocupes a partir de mañana el dinero no volverá a ser una preocupación en tu vida''**

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente **

-''esto me da mala espina sensei''

**-''deja de quejarte, ya casi llegamos''**

Eran las 4:00 Am mientras Izuku se encontraba volando al otro lado de la ciudad en la parte más alejada mientras seguía las direcciones de Falcón

**-''¡allí esta! Desciende aquí chico'' **

Obedeciendo Izuku se dirigió aterrizo y lo que vio lo impresiono… era una gran parte de la ciudad pero los edificios estaban abandonados, la mayoría de las ventanas rotas, las calles destrozadas y no había señales de vida… parecía un pueblo fantasma

-''¿Qué es este lugar?''

Falcón inhalo y luego exhalo

**-''Ahhh, han pasado 100 años… pero regrese a mi hogar lejos de casa''**

-''¿¡vivías aquí Falcón sensei?!

**-''toda mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia cuando las personas con Quirks como el mío eran perseguidos'' **

-''¿pero eso fue hace 100 años? Como es posible que nadie haya construido nada aquí''

**-''si tuviera que adivinar diría que aún es hogar de personas sin hogar que no pueden desalojar''**

-''entonces debemos tener cuidado de no atraer atención innecesaria''

**-''al fin empiezas a usar ese gran cerebro tuyo, por ahora sigue derecho por tres cuadras y dobla a la izquierda''**

Izuku comenzó a caminar mientras estaba atento a sus alrededores por si se encontraban a alguien

**-''ahora entra a ese callejón a tu derecha'' **

-''¿Qué sucedió en este lugar para que terminara de esa manera?''

**-''una de las primeras personas en desarrollar un Quirk fue un sujeto que podía provocar terremotos y no tuvo mejor idea que utilizar su poder para beneficio propio destruyendo todo a su alrededor intentando controlar la ciudad y toda esa estupidez de villano, se enfrentó al ejército y fue asesinado. Las personas sin hogar comenzaron a reunirse aquí poco después y como el gobierno tenía otros problemas de los que ocuparse decidió dejárselos, al menos eso es lo que nos dijeron los ancianos que Vivian aquí cuando llegamos''**

-''me pregunto ¿si la mayoría de las personas que desarrollaron su Quirk primero lo utilizaron para convertirse en villanos?''

**-''oh si, y esa es la razón por la que las personas sin Quirk comenzaron a cazar a los que los tenían hasta que por fin pudieron entenderse unos a otros. Cuando salgas del callejón dobla a la derecha y ten cuidado''**

Izuku en ese momento salió del callejón cuando soplo una ráfaga de viento

-''¿con que?''

Rápidamente saltando logró esquivar por unos centímetros un gran cartel que colgaba de un solo cable

**-''con eso, ese cartel comienza a agitarse con una pequeña ráfaga''**

-''¡la próxima avísame con anticipación!''

**-''¿y dónde estaría lo divertido? Ahora sigue derecho''**

-''aun no me has dio que estamos buscando aquí''

**-''estamos siguiendo el arcoíris que en este caso soy yo''**

-''¿Qué se supone que significa eso?''

**-''lo entenderás un vez que lo encontremos, mira allá esta''**

-''¿un hospital?''

Frente a Izuku se encontraba un gran hospital que estaba claramente abandonado

**-''ahora entra adentro''**

Tragando duro Izuku entro dentro del edificio abandonado. El interior estaba completamente vacío se acercó al ascensor que era de color plateado donde se veía su reflejo y comenzó a presionar el botón

**-''¿enserio crees que habría electricidad aquí?''**

-''entonces ¿subo las escaleras?''

**-''todo lo contrario nos dirigimos hacia abajo''**

-''p-pero abajo esta la…''

**-''morgue'' **Falcón apareció sobre el hombro de Izuku pálido sin camisa y con una gran cicatriz que iba desde su pecho hasta su la base de su estomago

-''¡deja de asustarme!''

**-''Jajaja no puedo es muy divertido''**

Con un resoplido Izuku abrió las puertas de ascensor y miro hacia abajo. Materializando sus alas comenzó a descender hacia su destino

-''**está muy oscuro aquí''**

Las líneas rojas comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo y luego fue rodeado por rayos verdes

-''full Cowl 10%''

-''**para ser una técnica que incrementa tu fuerza… eres una buena linterna''**

Ignorando a Falcón Izuku descendió hasta llegar a la morgue cuando abrió las puertas llego a un pasillo con una gran puerta al final se acercó y cuando la abrió se encontró con la habitación llena de congeladores para poner cadáveres

-''¿y-y ahora?''

**-''abre el cuarto de la segunda fila''**

Haciendo lo que le indicaron abrió el congelador para que encontrar un bulto cubierto por una sábana blanca

-''¿e-esto es?''

**-''sácale la sabana''**

Con las manos temblorosas Izuku sujeto la tela y la saco con un solo tirón

**-''¡AHHHHHHHHHH!''**

-''¡AHHHHHHHHHH!''

Izuku cayó al suelo sujetando su pecho

**-''¡Jajaja… lo-lo lamento… Jajaja… pero no pude… Jajaja… resistirme!''**

-''¡maldita sea! ¡Te odio!''

**-''no te enojes, ya verás que todo vale la pena''**

Izuku se puso de pie y entonces noto que donde debería haber un cuerpo había un gran bolso de color negro

**-''ábrelo''**

Cuando lo abrió los ojos del peliverde casi se le salieron de sus cuencas

-''esto es… ¿oro?''

En el bolso había precisamente 20 barras de oro solido

**-''así es, veras hace 100 años yo estaba a punto de retirarme de ser ladrón… pero quería dejar mi marca en este mundo entonces luego de un mes de planificación puse en marcha mi último trabajo, fui al banco más importante de la ciudad y les robe todo el oro que tenían luego elimine el sello del país que tenía para que cuando lo cambiara nadie se diera cuenta que era robado y finalmente lo oculte en el lugar más complicado que pude encontrar pensé regresar por el cuándo las cosas se calmaran pero como te darás cuenta nunca tuve la oportunidad''**

-''asombroso…''

**-''y ahora es tuyo''**

-''¡no puedo quedármelo, tengo que devolverlo!''

Todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos

**-''¡¿QUÉ?! ¡SABES LO QUE PASE PARA OBTENERLO!''**

-''¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO ESTE ORO ES ROBADO NO PUEDO CONSERVARLO!''

**-''¡¿ENTONCES QUE HARAS?! ¡IRAS AL BANCO A DECIRLES...! disculpen pero el alma de un hombre que vivió hace 100 años y que ahora habita mi cuerpo me dijo que robo este oro y ahora vengo a devolverlo disculpen las molestias ocasionadas… ¡PASARAS EL RESTO DE TU VIDA CON UNA CAMISA DE FUERZA!''**

-''¡ENTONCES… LO DEVOLVERE ANONIMAMENTE!'''

**-''¡SI CLARO PORQUE CON LO AVANZADA QUE ESTA LA TECNOLOGIA NO PODRAN AVERIGUAR QUE FUISTE TU QUIEN LO DEVOLVIO!''**

La pelea se detuvo mientras ambos respiraban pesadamente y con las caras rojas debido a los gritos luego de unos segundos Falcón suspiro

**-''Izuku… sé que debido a tu moral aceptar esto será muy difícil pero míralo desde mi punto de vista… este oro estuvo perdido por 100 años ¿realmente crees que alguien lo está buscando?''**

-''no, Pero…''

**-''imagina que tienes éxito en devolverlo ¿Qué cambiarias? Nada cambiaria y ¿si lo usas para tu propio beneficio? ¿Qué cambiaría? Nada cambiaria, solo que podrás comprar cosas que antes no tenías''**

Izuku miro el oro dentro de la bolsa

**-''no es como si robarlo hubiera destruido la economía mundial después de 100 años las personas hasta se deben haber olvidado que existe''**

Izuku abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerro esto se repitió varias veces hasta que el adolecente suspiro

-''creo que tienes razón''

**-''no lo mires como oro robado... míralo como un regalo mío para ti como felicitación por haber pasado la prueba de Yuuei''**

-''aun no paso la prueba'' Izuku se rio entre dientes

**-''después de estos 15 meses ¿realmente dudas de que no lo lograras?''**

Ambos comenzaron a reírse

-''bien sensei ¿y ahora qué?''

**-''primero lo sacaremos de aquí y lo ocultaremos en tu habitación y luego quiero que averigües el nombre de la mejor joyería de la ciudad''**

-''¿para qué?''

**-''tú no te preocupes tengo un plan''**

* * *

**Varias horas después**

_-''Falcón-sensei ¿realmente crees que funcionara?''_

**-''si sigues el plan al pie de la letra no debería haber problema, míralo como una prueba… tu primera misión de infiltración si puedes superar esto Yuuei será un día en el parque para ti''**

_-''de acuerdo''_

Izuku se encontraba caminando al por el centro de la ciudad con un traje puesto, era de color azul oscuro con una camisa celeste y una corbata azul con un líneas blancas aunque el traje le quedaba un poco grande, su pelo normalmente desordenado estaba peinado hacia atrás con gel para que se mantuviera de esa forma y tenía un maletín en la mano

**-''¿no pudiste encontrar un traje mejor que esta porquería?''**

_-''no puedo hacer nada yo no tengo uno así que tuve que buscar en el armario de mi padre''_

**-''si esto sale bien agregare comprar un traje hecho a medida a la lista de compras''**

_-''ya casi llegamos''_

**-''bien, recuerda repite cada palabra que voy a decir y pase lo que pase no te pongas nervioso ya te vez como alguien mayor de edad así que no tienes de que preocuparte''**

-''de acuerdo, ya estamos aquí'' Izuku se paró frente una puerta tomándose unos segundos para concentrarse Izuku entro dentro del local

Era un local bien iluminado con lámparas elegantes sobre el techo, como se esperaba de una joyería la mercancía se exhibía en mostradores de vidrio bien iluminados para que se pudiera apreciar la calidad y la belleza de las joyas

-''disculpe señor ¿puedo ayudarlo?''

Mirando hacia su derecha Izuku vio a una mujer de piel celeste y ojos color naranja con cabello de un azul más oscuro que le llegaba a la altura del cuello, vestía un saco negro sobre una camisa blanca con una falda de tubo negra y en los pies unos tacones también negros

**-''que suerte quesea una mujer… ¡****It's show time!**

Izuku se aclaró la garganta

-''de hecho si señorita, estoy buscando a su jefe''

-''¿lo está esperando?''

-''no, pero por favor infórmele que tengo algo de suma importancia que hablar con el'' Izuku sonrió cálidamente

La mujer asintió mientras se ruborizaba saliendo por detrás del mostrador, camino rápidamente hacia una escalera subiéndola hacia lo que parecía una oficina

**-''nada mal pero no te relajes la verdadera prueba comienza ahora''**

Unos minutos después la mujer regreso donde estaba Izuku

-''el señor Winston lo recibirá en su oficina''

Ambos subieron las escaleras hacia la oficina del señor Winston luego de tocar la puerta ambos ingresaron. Detrás de un escritorio había un hombre un poco obeso la forma de su cuerpo era como una nube Izuku supuso que era el efecto de su Quirk sus ojos eran dos líneas gruesas horizontal, vestía un traje negro claramente caro, una cadena salía del bolsillo de un reloj y zapatos brillantes bien lustrados

-''puedes irte'' hablo el señor Winston con una sonrisa

La empleada asintió y con una reverencia se despidió de ambos

-''Hohoho me dijeron que un hombre me buscaba pero ¿no eres demasiado joven?''

**-''el gordo empezó golpeando duro… haz esto Izuku…''**

Izuku se paró derecho sacando pecho

-''18 recién cumplidos señor Winston'' respondió con una sonrisa amable

-''ya veo, y que asuntos tienes conmigo''

-''de hecho vengo a ofrecerle un trato, ya que tengo algo que quiero venderle''

-''pero joven tengo los mejores empleados a la hora de tasar el valores ¿Qué podría traerme usted que me interese?''

**-''pico el anzuelo''**

Izuku apoyo su maletín en el escritorio y precedió a abrirlo

-''créame señor… le interesara esto''

Izuku puso un solo lingote de oro en el escritorio en ese mismo instante los dos del señor Winston se abrieron mostrando unos puntos negros

-''j-joven ¿esto es…?''

-''oro señor, vera he estado viviendo en el extranjero con mi tío los últimos 6 años por desgracia recientemente murió y me dejo como su único heredero mientras inspeccionaba cada habitación de la casa me encontré con una caja fuerte y cuando la abrí había oro''

-''¿hay más?''

-''sí señor, pero solo traje este al país conmigo''

-''y quieres ¿venderlo aquí en Japón?''

-''estoy haciendo unos proyectos aquí en el país y resulta que necesito una gran suma de dinero así que decidí venderlo… pero si voy a una casa de cambio debido a su tamaño tengo que pagar una gran cantidad impuestos por eso vine aquí a su joyería a venderlo''

-''¿Por qué a mí joyería?''

-''porque usted al igual que yo es extranjero por lo que estoy seguro que a la hora de comprar oro y joyas el gobierno le impone una gran cantidad de impuestos por eso quiero que este trato sea entre usted y yo''

-''¿p-pero joven eso es ilegal?''

Izuku hizo una mueca ante esto

-''**_¡mierda! Tenías que usar esa palabra'' _-''Izuku espera un segundo y repite después de mi''**

Izuku cerró los ojos y suspiro

-''señor Winston usted ofrece un servicio y yo quiero facilitarle a usted que pueda proveer ese servicio. Si usted y yo hacemos este trato ambos obtenemos buenas ganancias y las personas que entren aquí podrán irse con sus magníficas joyas''

Ambos se miraron Izuku tenía una sonrisa tranquila mientras que el señor Winston comenzaba a sudar

-''p-puedo comprobar su autenticidad''

-''me sentiría ofendido si no lo hiciera''

El señor Winston abrió su cajón y saco una gran piedra negra de forma rectangular y una botella de vidrio con un líquido transparente

-''_¿Qué es eso?''_

**-''esa es una piedra de toque está hecha de cuarzo, cal, óxido de hierro y carbón es inmune a los ácidos y también podemos ver el contraste del color del oro en ella, la botella debe contener ácido nítrico es un reactivo y funciona como agente oxidante es muy potente, corrosivo y toxico solo los que tienen conocimientos pueden manipularlo''**

_-''sabes mucho sobre esto''_

**-''te dije que no solo robaba bancos, varias veces robe joyas y antigüedades, cuando las vendía en el mercado negro aprendí varias cosas interesantes para comprobar si son reales''**

Izuku vio como el señor Winston raspo el oro en la piedra de toque y a la marca le puso unas gotas de acido

-''no puedo creerlo realmente es un lingote de oro puro de 24K''

-''**es obvio lo robe al banco más importante de la ciudad''**

Entonces el señor Winston abrió otro cajón y saco una balanza

**-''parece que guarda de todo en su cajón''**

-''este lingote pesa 400 onzas''

-''y bien señor Winston tenemos un trato'' Izuku extendió la mano

-''¡sí! Sin duda alguna tenemos un trato''

El anciano estrecho la mano de Izuku varias veces

-''ahora ¿sobre el precio?''

-''un momento por favor'' El señor Winston comenzó a sacar cuentas en una calculadora

**-''¡oh sí! ¡Vamos a celebrar!'' **Falcón hizo aparecer una botella de champagne y comenzó a agitarla antes de abrirla y beber

-''con el precio actual por la onza de oro el valor del lingote es de 57.618.800 yenes señor''

Izuku se atraganto con su saliva mientras Falcón escupió su bebida por todos lados

**-''¡SOMOS RICOS! Esto es increíble y aún nos falta vender 19 lingotes más Izuku… ¡Izuku!'' Falcón noto que Izuku estaba en shock **-''**¡mierda! Izuku reacciona estamos a un paso no lo arruines ahora''**

_-''e-estoy bien sensei''_

**-''bien ahora solo queda guardarlo y llevarlo a casa''**

-''bien señor quisiera que me diera su número de cuenta''

-''lo lamento pero solo aceptare afectivo''

-''e-efectivo pero esa cantidad…''

-''lo lamento, pero tengo una reunión en una hora y debo llevar el dinero y como símbolo de nuestra nueva asociación le pediré solo 57.000.000 por el lingote ''

-''de acuerdo, señor''

El señor Winston se acercó a un cuadro que tenía su foto y luego de retirarlo mostro una gran caja fuerte cuando la abrió comenzó a sacar fajo tras fajo de billetes

* * *

**Unos minutos después**

Izuku se marchaba con su portafolio lleno de dinero

-''bueno señor Winston fue un placer hacer negocios con usted''

-''déjame preguntar ¿realmente tienes más lingotes?''

-''eso es algo que me guardare por ahora señor, pero no dude que vendré a hacer negocios con usted el próximo mes''

-''¡lo estaré esperando con ansias!''

Izuku abrió la puerta

-''espere señor… disculpe mi falta de modales pero me gustaría saber el nombre de mi nuevo benefactor''

**-''mierda se me olvido inventar un nombre falso''**

-''¡_que! Sensei invente algo''_

**-''tranquilízate, ya lo tengo''**

Izuku miro al señor Winston con una sonrisa

-''Wayne. Bruce Wayne''

Izuku salió de la oficina y bajo las escaleras

_-''Bruce Wayne ¿enserio?''_

**-''¡entre en pánico! al menos creo que se lo creyó''**

Ya casi estaban en la puerta cuando el peliverde escucho una voz

-''¿ya se marcha señor?'' Izuku noto a la misma empleada que lo atendió cuando entro

**-''ahora Izuku has lo que te digo''**

Izuku se acercó a la mujer y sujeto su mano derecha

-''si ya termine mis asuntos aquí, pero quiero agradecerle por deleitarme con su presencia durante estos cortos momentos''

Besando el dorso de su mano Izuku salió de la joyería dejando atrás a una muy ruborizada mujer

Doblando la esquina Izuku se metió en un callejón, se apoyó contra la pared y se sujetó el pecho sintiendo que su corazón latía rápidamente

_-''dios, casi me da un infarto allá atrás''_

**-''el plan salió a la perfección y ahora tenemos una fortuna''**

Izuku miro su maletín lleno de dinero

_-''no puedo creer que funciono''_

**-''¿Qué hora es?''**

-''las 9:00 Am''

**-''bien, iras a casa a cambiarte y prepárate mi pequeño saltamontes porque hoy voy a cambiar tu estilo''**

_-''_¿pequeño saltamontes?''

**-''así es hoy tu serás mi Daniel-san y yo seré tu señor Miyagi''**

_-''es otra referencia a películas de hace 100 años''_

**-''recuérdame agregar ver películas viejas a las cosas que tengo que enseñarte''**

_-''si, si''_

**-''¡en marcha mi joven padawan!''**

* * *

**Una hora después **

Izuku se encontraba en el centro comercial mientras buscaba tiendas de ropa el peliverde vestía una camiseta holgada de color blanca y unos pantalones cortos de color rojo

_-''no puedo creer que realmente done toda mi ropa''_

**-''fue lo mejor, te guste o no era hora de un cambio''**

_-''¿y adónde vamos?''_

**-''a cualquier lado donde vendan ropa normal, pero mientras caminamos creo que será mejor hablar sobre tu problema con las mujeres''**

_-''no lo veo necesario''_

**-''Izuku hace 10 meses te enfrentaste a unos héroes profesionales e hiciste ruborizar a una mujer hermosa y ahora en la joyería a pesar de que hiciste lo que te dije fuiste tú el que hizo sonrojar a esa vendedora ahora déjame preguntarte ¿se sintió bien?''**

-''si,_ me sentí muy bien''_

**-''veras Izuku para poner un ejemplo que entiendas enfrentar villanos y hablar con mujeres es muy parecido''**

_-''¿en serio?''_

**-''cuando te enfrentas a un villano un movimiento en falso y todo se acabó… bueno con las mujeres es lo mismo si dices algo mal se acabó para ti''**

_-''análisis y predicción''_

**-''estas entendiendo, mira haremos una prueba buscaremos una chica cualquiera y tendrás una cita, serás tu quien hable pero si llegas a quedarte en blanco y no puedes contestar yo te aconsejare''**

_-''¿estás seguro que funcionara?''_

**-''mira chico sé que estas nervioso por esto debido a que siempre estuviste solo pero ya no es así tienes All Might, Gran Torino y me tienes a mi yo nunca voy a dejarte después de todo estamos juntos en esto''**

_-''tienes razón, lo intentare''_

**-''bien solo debemos encargarnos de tu forma de hablar después de todo cubrimos lo físico, ahora miras a las personas a los ojos cuando hablas, tienes una sonrisa confiada y caminas derecho''**

_-''como no voy a hacerlo si cada vez que me equivocaba hacías sonar un silbato en mi cabeza''_

**-''mi método patentado'' Falcón levanto el pulgar**

_-''sensei que te parece ese lugar''_

El adolecente estaba parado frente a un local con el nombre 'current men'

**-''creo que funcionara''**

Ingresando dentro del local Izuku comenzó a mirar los estantes

-''¿Qué debería buscar?''

**-''camisas, playeras con y sin mangas, sudaderas con y sin capucha, pantalones de mezclilla azules, negros y grises, chaquetas y todo lo que se me ocurra conforme la marcha''**

_-''o-ok''_

**-''no te preocupes por el dinero tenemos suficiente y de sobra. Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu talla ahora?''**

_-''no se''_

**-''no hay nadie aquí quítate la camiseta revisa el talle y luego busca algo más pequeño''**

Obedeciendo Izuku se quitó la camiseta dejando al descubierto su musculoso torso mientras revisaba el talle de su ropa

-''d-disculpa ¿puedo ayudarte?''

Izuku se giró y se sorprendió cuando detrás suyo había una joven que parecía ser una empleada, parecía tener 18 años tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color rubio, a cada lado de su cabeza había una pequeña ala de plumas blancas, tenía ojos color plateados, en sus mejillas había un tinte rosa mientras miraba el físico del peliverde, su atuendo consistía en una camisa sin mangas color rosa con el cuello negro, unos genas azules y unas sandalias

**-''¡no te ruborices! ¡Contrólate!'' **

Utilizando todas su fuerza de voluntad Izuku logro evitar el rubor que quería instalarse en sus mejillas

**-''esta es la situación: estas sin camisa frente a una linda chica ¿Qué harás ahora?'' **Falcón estaba sentado en un gran sillón de cuero con un cigarro observando la escena en la que se encontraba su estudiante

El cerebro de Izuku estaba trabajando horas extras para encontrar una respuesta mientras estudiaba cada escenario dependiendo de su respuesta. Luego de unos segundos el peliverde sonrió

-''estoy buscando algo de mi talla ¿podrías ayudarme?''

-''s-si ¿eh? Dame un minuto''

La rubia comenzó a buscar ropa en todos los estantes

**-''nada mal, ya tienes su atención ahora pídele que te ayude a elegir ropa''**

La joven volvió con una buena cantidad de ropa en sus manos

-''creo que esto te quedaría bien''

-''de acuerdo, ¿podrías darme tu opinión?''

-''¿yo?''

-''si, o acaso hay otra hermosa chica aquí''

La reacción fue inmediata cuando la rubia se ruborizo y comenzó a guiar a Izuku hacia los probadores

**-''vas bien de seguro ella en algún momento comenzara a coquetear contigo pase lo que pase no te ruborices y maten el contacto visual mientras hablas''**

Parándose fuera del probador la empleada le entrego la ropa a Izuku

-''soy Asuna por cierto''

-''Izuku''

Metiéndose dentro del probador Izuku suspiro para calmar sus nervios y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa bajo la supervisión de Falcón unos minutos después salió vestido con una camisa negra apretada de manga corta con el primer botón sin prender y unos jeans de color gris oscuro

-''¿Cómo me veo?''

**-''te queda bien, casual y fresco''**

-''te ves bien Izuku-kun''

Con un asentimiento Izuku volvió a entrar, luego de varios minutos y muchos conjuntos de ropa Izuku estaban preparados para irse

_-''creo que eso fue suficiente''_

**-''espera deja que yo te elija un conjunto ¡vamos afuera!''**

Con un suspiro Izuku salió a buscar un último conjunto de ropa e ingreso al vestidor de nuevo

_-''sensei ¿realmente cree que esto va a quedarme bien?''_

**-''deja que Asuna-chan decida''**

Cuando el peliverde salió la mandíbula de Asuna quedo abierta, Izuku vestía unos pantalones de jean azul oscuro una camiseta negra lisa y sobre ella una chaqueta de cuero negra

-''¿te gusta?'' Izuku sonrió divertido

Cerrando la boca la rubia asintió

**-''espera Izuku tengo una idea''**

-''bien, me gusta lo llevare''

-''¿qué compraras?''

-''todo'' Izuku se acercó a Asuna -''y una cosa más''

-''¿Qué?''

-''¿a qué hora termina tu turno?''

Izuku salió de la tienda caminando rápidamente

**-''es bueno que te envíen la ropa a tu casa''**

_-''¡sensei! En que estaba pensando yo nunca tuve una cita en mi vida apenas y pude hablar con Asuna-san sin convertirme en un idiota tartamudo con cara de tomate''_

**-''te estresas por cosas sin importancia, que ella aceptara mostro que está interesada en ti además tienes 2 horas para prepararte mentalmente''**

_-''si pero…''_

**-''además esta vez yo estaré a tu lado diciéndote todo lo que debes decir, la razón por la que te hice invitarla es para que adquirieras experiencia y utilizaras esta cita para referencias futuras''**

_-''de acuerdo ahora que hacemos ¿debo planear una cita en dos horas? ¿Qué hare?''_

**-''primero te relajaras cuenta hasta diez o come un chicle planearemos conforme valla la noche y si tienes suerte puede que ella te permita comprobar la calidad de su ropa''**

-''¿la calidad?''

Falcón se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano

**-''no importa, cruzaremos ese puente cuando llegues allí por ahora… ¡Izuku detente!''**

El peliverde se detuvo abruptamente

-''¿Qué sucede?''

**-''a tu derecha''**

Mirando hacia la dirección indicada el adolecente se percató que era una tienda de música, a través de los vidrios de la entrada se podían distinguir una gran cantidad de instrumentos mientras Izuku observaba la tienda confundido Falcón comenzó a recordar…

* * *

**Flashback**

Falcón se encontraba en un sofá tocando una guitarra eléctrica de color negro se detuvo cuando se percató de que era observado

**-''¿Qué haces allí?''**

-''nada, me gusta verte tocar la guitarra''

**-''ven aquí''**

Acercándose a él, su acompañante se sentó en su regazo

**-''a mí me gusta tocar para ti porque siempre que toco sé que habrá una sonrisa en tu rostro''**

-''sabes cuando estoy nerviosa comienzo a cantar tus canciones y esos sentimientos desaparecen porque sé que estas allí conmigo''

**-''¿en serio?''**

Puso su mano sobre la de él que estaba sujetando la guitarra

-''si, además yo sé que mientras una guitarra pueda tocar tus canciones una parte de ti siempre estará conmigo''

Con una sonrisa en sus rostros ambos compartieron un beso

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

-''**Izuku quiero que tengas una guitarra''**

_-''¿Qué?''_

**-''ya me oíste quiero una guitarra sabes que mejor que sean dos una eléctrica y una acústica, no te olvides del amplificador''**

_-''pero ni siquiera se tocar la guitarra''_

-''**pues yo sí y voy a enseñarte además las mujeres adoran al chico de la guitarra''**

_-''pensé que era al cantante''_

**-''bueno ese también tiene sus momentos''**

_-''de acuerdo comprare unas guitarras creo que también será bueno para deshacerme del estrés''_

-''¡**esa es la actitud!''**

_-''¿por cierto como haces para ver cosas que yo no?''_

**-''no es tanta ciencia, tu y yo vemos lo mismo pero o hacemos de forma diferente''**

_-''¿Cómo?''_

**-''mientras tu miras al frente yo me encargo de observar los detalles como las cosas que se encuentra alrededor, de esa manera es como si realmente tuvieras cuatro ojos''**

Ambos entraron a la tienda de música los instrumentos estaban colgando en las paredes también había varios ententes llenos de cd y la música de rock llenaba el ambiente, detrás de la puerta se encontraba un hombre de aproximadamente 20 o tal vez mas tenía tres parkings en la oreja derecha uno en la nariz y dos en los labios sus cabello era largo de color negro y sus ojos llenos de ojeras estaban en su celular mientras mantenía una expresión de que parecía estar en un mundo aparte ignorando a los clientes aparte de él que había dentro

-''**la actitud de los tipos que atienden en este tipo lugar no ha cambiado en 100 años''**

_-''dudo que él pueda ayudarnos''_

**-''aunque no lo creas ese tipo sabe mucho sobre música e instrumentos pero si tratas de llamar su atención estarás hasta la medianoche''**

_-''¿entonces qué?''_

**-''tú no te preocupes, me tienes a mí se bastante sobre cómo conseguir una buena guitarra''**

Izuku se acercó a la sección donde se encontraban las guitarras y comenzó a revisarlas había distintos tipos de guitarras telecaster, stratocaster, Les Paul, SG, Jaguar, Dan electro, entre otras, los diseños también eran muy diferentes entonces Izuku diviso una guitarra era una Stratocaster el mástil era negro y el cuerpo comenzaba en la parte inferior verde y mientras se acercaba al mástil se iba oscureciendo hasta terminar en el color negro en la parte superior

** -''negra y verde creo que es perfecta para nosotros''**

Estiro la mano para alcanzarla pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla… su mano choco contra la de otra persona una mano más pequeña a lo que Izuku dedujo que le pertenecía a una niña siguiendo el brazo se encontró con la chica en cuestión

Una niña unos centímetros más pequeña que él, de piel clara y constitución esbelta. Tenía ojos color de color ónix de aspecto perezoso con pestañas más bajas y cejas pequeñas. Su cabello corto alrededor de la longitud de la barbilla de color purpura oscuro con una franja asimétrica, dos rayas más claras en forma de ondas de sonido a cada lado de su cabeza pero su característica más prominentes son la toma de auriculares que colgaban en cada lóbulo de sus orejas al final de dos cuerdas delgadas

Su atuendo era una camiseta de color negra con una gran clave de sol de color blanco un pantalón negro de cuero y unos tenis blancos

-''lo lamento''

-''está bien ¿querías ver esta guitarra?''

-''si…''

**-''¡no digas nada más! ¡Me gusto esa guitarra y la quiero así que me importa un comino lo demás!''**

_-''sensei a veces te comportas como un niño''_

Tomando la guitarra la joven se la tendió a Izuku

-''aquí tienes''

-''gracias''

_-''¿ahora qué sensei?''_

**-''estética, calidad, construcción, tacto y sonido es lo principal a la hora de comprar una guitarra así que has lo que te digo''**

Izuku comenzó a inspeccionar la guitarra los colores se veía bien y el mástil estaba derecho, comenzó a ver las piezas más pequeñas y como estaban unidas las partes le golpeo la base para comprobar la calidad de la madera se fijó que las cuerdas estuvieran paralelas al mástil la puso de forma horizontal y la acerco a su rostro para verificar que estuviera derecha y por último la sostuvo en posición para tocarla aunque no sabía cómo tocarla por alguna razón se sentía bien en sus manos

-''se ve que sabes sobre guitarras''

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la joven a su lado

-''un poco''

-''vas a comprarla''

-''si tu no la quieres entonces la tomare''

-''no hay problema, solo quería ver la calidad''

En ese momento la música cambio a una canción de rock que Izuku desconocía

**-''¡esa es ****Bohemia Rhapsody de Queen! No puedo creer que aún se escuche después de 100 años''**

-''¿bohemia Rhapsody?'' Izuku hablo en voz alta

-''¿conoces esa canción? Es una de mis favoritas''

-''¿eh? Si claro me gustan los clásicos''

-''¿Qué otras bandas escuchas?''

-''bueno…''

_-''¡F__alcón-sensei!''_

**-''debería dejarte a tu suerte para que aprendas a vigilar tu bocata''**

_-''p-por favor''_

**-''te ayudare solo para que no vuelvas a convertirte en el lio sonrojado y tartamudo que me esforcé tanto por eliminar''**

Izuku vio que la chica frente al aun esperaba su respuesta

-''también escucho The Bettles, Guns N Roses, Led Zepelín, Nirvana''

Los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron de repente

-''es raro encontrar a alguien más que siquiera conozca sus nombres solo los mayores o los fanáticos de lo retro los conocen''

**-''oye, parece que tienes mucho tiempo para perder hablando con otra chica''**

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron repentinamente mientras revisaba su teléfono casi le da un infarto cuando noto que le quedaba 30 minutos para reunirse con Asuna

-''¡mierda se me fue el tiempo! Lo lamento pero estoy llegando tarde''

Izuku comenzó a correr hacia la caja registradora con la guitarra en la mano en su camino agarro la primera guitarra acústica que encontró

-''¡espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?''

Izuku se detuvo girándose para mirar a la chica detrás de él y sonrió

-''Izuku Midoriya'' continuo su camino rápidamente hacia la caja registradora

Con un poco de interés la joven vio como Izuku ponía las dos guitarras sobre el mostrador mientras el empleado lo miraba, cuando el peliverde saco una gran cantidad de dinero parecía que el empleado había tomado una jarra de café ya que empezó a moverse en todas direcciones mientras Izuku le daba una indicaciones, entregando dinero y firmando un papel para que las guitarras fueran entregadas en su casa el adolecente salió como una luz por la puerta

\- '' _Izuku Midoriya, espero que nos volvamos a ver ''_ una sonrisa de los labios de la pelivioleta

* * *

**con eso termina, en el proximo capitulo Izuku tendra su cita y tambien la prueba de Izuku para ingresar a Yuuei **

**por si se lo preguntan las joyerias Winston es una de las mejores joyerías del mundo **

**gracias a todos los que les a gustado mi historia hasta ahora **

**cualquier comentario es bienvenido **


	5. ¡Hora de la Prueba!

**hola a todos aquí les traigo el capitulo 5 espero que les guste**

\- '' dialogo ''

_\- '' pensamiento ''_

**\- '' Falcón hablando ''**

_**\- '' Falcón pensando ''**_

* * *

Capítulo 5: ¡Hora de la Prueba!

**2 horas después**

Izuku se encontraba parado afuera de un café afuera del centro comercial cerca de un parque esperando a que Asuna llegara

_-''estoy nervioso''_

-''**ya te dije que no te preocupes solo haz lo que te diga y estarás bien, aunque estoy seguro que nos estamos olvidando de algo''**

_-''yo también, pero no sé qué''_

**-''dudo que fuera sobre la chica de recién''**

_-''¿a qué te refieres?''_

**-''se notaba que era una chica ruda e independiente, fanática del rock antiguo significa que no le importa comportarse toda femenina y esas tonterías, testaruda y no debe importarle lo que le digan los demás sobre ella. Con mujeres como ella necesitas construir una amistad primero si quieres acercarte''**

_-''realmente eres impresionante cuando se trata de mujeres sensei''_

-''**la voz de la experiencia chico, no te preocupes para cuando estés en Yuuei ya vas a saber todo lo que yo se''**

-''Izuku-kun''

Izuku miro a su derecha si dio cuenta que Asuna se dirigía hacia el traía la misma roa de esta tarde solo que había agregado un pequeño bolso de color blanco

-''**vamos a divertirnos''**

-''¿te hice esperar?''

-''no mucho''

Compartiendo una sonrisa ambos entraron al café, sentándose en una cabina cerca del final del local unos segundos después una camarera apareció

-''¿Qué desean ordenar?''

-''yo quiero un capuchino''

-''**Izuku pide café negro''**

-''_creo que es muy fuerte''_

-''¡**no seas marica y has lo que te digo!''**

-''quiero un café negro''

Por el rabillo del ojo el peliverde observo como la rubia lo miraba intrigada. Cuando la camarera se fue un silencio se instaló en la pareja

-''**Izuku tendrás que hablar empieza con una pregunta que sea curiosa pero no demasiado personal''**

-''Asuna-san ¿hace cuánto que trabajas en ese local?''

-''hace una semana se cumplieron unos 6 meses, estoy trabajando allí para poder ayudarme a pagar mis estudios''

-''¿Qué estas estudiando?''

-''empezara a estudiar profesora de arte, el dibujo y la pintura son mis más grandes pasiones y quiero poder compartirlos y enseñarlos a los demás'' las pequeñas alas en su cabeza comenzaron a aletear por unos segundos

-''puedo ver que realmente lo desfrutas'' Izuku sonrió haciendo que Asuna se ruborizara un poco

-''¿Qué te gusta hacer a ti Izuku?''

-''me gusta la lectura, entrenar y comencé a aprender a tocar la guitarra''

-''**eres un nerd al que le gustan los héroes y tienes una pequeña obsesión por All Might, entrenas para no romperte los huesos con tus Quirks y eres pre-principiante en tocar la guitarra aunque te doy un diez en mantener la cara de póker a la hora de mentir'' **

-''y tu ¿qué estudias Izuku?''

-''voy a hacer la prueba para el curso de héroes de Yuuei mañana''

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ambos en ese tiempo la camarera llego sus bebidas y las dejo mientras ambos jóvenes se miraban Asuna con una mirada sorprendida e Izuku tenía una mirada tranquila y un rostro sereno aunque por dentro…

-''_¡Falcón-sensei creo que lo arruine!''_

-''**no realmente, mira Izuku algo que quiero que nunca olvides es que nunca debes mentirle a una mujer solo debes hacerlo si es realmente importante''**

Izuku miro a Asuna esperando una respuesta

-''eso quiere decir que tienes cuanto ¿quince?''

-''así es''

-''guau eso no lo esperaba, actúas y te vez tan maduro que no pensé que fueras tan joven''

Izuku tomo un sorbo de su café ignorando el fuerte sabor

-''pensé que te habías dado cuenta, no me imagine este tipo de confusión''

Asuna lo miro unos segundos entonces una sonrisa coqueta se formó en su rostro y se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa mostrándole un poco de su busto al peliverde

-''no será que sabias de la confusión y querías engañar a la linda vendedora mayor de edad''

-''_¿ahora qué sensei?''_

-''**Jajaja esto no es más que un juego de niños para mí''**

Utilizando toda la fuerza mental y de voluntad que poseía sin ruborizarse Izuku se inclinó hasta que su boca estaba junto a la oreja de Asuna, la rubia al sentir el caliente aliento es su oreja se estremeció un poco

-''no será que sabias de la confusión y querías comprobar de lo es capaz este joven''

Retrocediendo hacia atrás con una sonrisa Asuna se ruborizo y las pequeñas alas en su cabeza comenzaron a aletear, tomando un poco de su bebida para calmarse, la rubia miro al peliverde frente a ella que seguía sonriendo unos segundos después ella también sonrió

-''de acuerdo sin importar tu edad creo que eres un chico interesante, tierno y más maduro que muchos idiotas con los que he hablado antes''

-''tú también tienes lo tuyo''

La adolecente le dio un golpe en la nariz y unos segundos después ambos comenzaron a reír

-''mientras mantengas tus manos donde pueda verlas podemos continuar con esto''

Izuku levanto las manos frente a el

-''como desees''

-''**para cuando termine la noche te pedirá que continúes tocándola''**

Izuku casi se atraganto con su bebida

* * *

**2 horas después**

Luego de salir del café Izuku y Asuna fueron al parque que se encontraba cerca y comenzaron a hablar y compartir anécdotas sobre la escuela secundaria, Asuna era una persona alegre y que le gustaba hablar mucho eso era bueno para Izuku ya que él estaba aprendiendo a hablar con chicas y por ahora solo se conformaba con asentir y dar una pequeña opinión cuando era necesaria

El sol se estaba ocultando y las primeras estrellas se estaban asomando por el firmamento

-''esta es una de las mejores citas que he tenido''

-''me alegro que la hayas disfrutado''

Izuku noto repentinamente que había dejado de escuchar la voz de Falcón desde que habían salido del café lo que significaba que estaba siendo el mismo todo el tiempo que había estado con Asuna

-''Asuna una preguntas''

-''¿Qué es?''

-''sobre tu Quirk''

-''**_supongo que eso es algo que no puedo quitarle'' _**

-''oh estas'' señalo las alas en su cabeza -''tengo el mismo que mi madre, no hacen nada realmente pero se mueven dependiendo de mis emociones si estoy triste o deprimida decaen ligeramente cuando estoy emocionada comienzan a aletear ¿Cuál es el tuyo?''

Con una sonrisa Izuku levanto a Asuna estilo nupcial haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito por la sorpresa inmediatamente sus alas se materializaron en su espalda

-''mejor te lo muestro''

Sin esperar una respuesta Izuku comenzó a volar sobre la ciudad mientras Asuna se sujetaba fuertemente a el

-''increíble nunca creí que podría el cielo de esta manera''

-''mira hacia el frente''

Observando donde le indicaron la joven se encontró con el atardecer que bañaba todo a su alrededor de color anaranjado, mientras la ciudad comenzaba a encender sus luces mientras unas pocas estrellas se podían ver en el cielo

-''esto es hermoso'' Asuna sonrió

-''no tanto como tú''

Mirando hacia su cita la rubia sonrió mientras se perdía en el mar esmeralda que eran sus ojos, inclinándose hacia adelante enterró su cabeza en el cuello del peliverde

-''gracias por esta fantástica tarde Izuku''

-''**no lo has hecho nada mal… baja en el callejón que está abajo''**

Haciendo lo que le dijeron ambos adolecentes descendieron hasta el callejón, bajando a su cita las alas de Izuku desaparecieron en un polvo negro ambos adolecentes se miraron a los ojos

-''**es el momento de la verdad, tendrás que escucharme de nuevo''**

Izuku se inclinó hacia adelante prestando atención por si Asuna se apartaba cuando no lo hizo el peliverde continuo hasta detenerse sobre sus labios la joven podía sentir el cálido aliento del hombre frente a ella, inclinándose hacia adelante termino de eliminar la distancia por el

El beso fue lento y un poco torpe debido a que era el primer beso de Izuku solo duro unos segundos hasta que ambos separaron mirándose a los ojos, fue Izuku quien inicio el segundo esta vez mucho más hambriento y pasional mientras él ponía sus manos en la cintura de Asuna ella paso los dedos alrededor de su cuello mientras hundía los dedos en su cabello verde, separándose mientras ambos jadeaban por aire ambos lucían rubores y sonrisas en sus rostros

-''¿Izuku?''

Izuku la miro mientras parecía nerviosa y se mordía el labio era como si la chica de hace unos minutos desapareciera completamente

-''¿Qué sucede?''

-''¿q-quieres ir a un lugar más privado?''

El tiempo se detuvo así como el corazón de Izuku y su cerebro no podía creer lo que había escuchado ¿realmente se le había presentado esta oportunidad?

Por su parte Falcón de rodillas en el suelo con los brazos al aire mientras de alguna forma se escucha la canción _We are the champions_

**-''¡es ahora o nunca! Hoy el adolecente se vuelve hombre''**

Izuku miro por unos momentos a Asuna

-''¿estas segura de esto?''

Asuna miro al peliverde completamente sorprendida una situación por la que cualquier hombre normal se lanzaría sin pensarlo, pero Izuku le había demostrado que no era normal… era mucho mejor, su sorpresa solo duro unos segundos antes de que se inclinara y le diera un casto beso, cuando se alejó tenía una sonrisa sincera en su rostro

-''sí, estoy segura''

* * *

**Unos minutos después**

En una de las habitaciones de un hotel en medio de la ciudad la puerta se abrió repentinamente mientras un peliverde y una rubia ingresaron besándose apasionadamente después de pagar por una noche y recibir la llave del hotel los dos no pudieron esperar y comenzaron una sesión de besos de camino en la habitación

Asuna empujo su lengua contra los labios de Izuku haciendo que abriera la boca y comenzara una batalla por el dominio, mientras esto sucedía Izuku tenía una pequeña discusión con su sensei

_-''¡¿ahora qué hago sensei?!''_

-''**lo lamento pero estas solo en esto si te diera indicaciones mientras estás en el acto seria perturbador para ti y para mí''**

-''_¿me vas a dejar solo?''_

Falcón suspiro -''¿**acaso no has visto pornografía?''**

_-''s-si'' _respondió ruborizado el peliverde

-''**bien entonces hazle lo mismo que en el video''**

-''entonces ¿quieres que la nalguee?''

-''**¡Pero qué clase de porno vez tú! Mira solamente empieza estoy seguro que lo harás bien por instinto,** **no te preocupes por el condón seguro la memoria muscular te ayudara con eso después de todo soy una de las personas que tuvo más sexo en la historia de la humanidad ¡suerte!''**

En ese momento la conexión con Falcón se cortó mientras el peliverde rompió el beso para poder respirar un poco, resignándose a la situación actual Izuku tomo a Asuna estilo nupcial y la acerco a la cama, colocándola con cuidado ambos se miraron a los ojos

Izuku se aproximó con decisión a Asuna, y posó su mano en su cuello, acariciando con su pulgar su labio inferior. No harían nada que no quisiesen, todo salía natural, cada caricia era la reacción perfecta a los estímulos del otro, como si no necesitasen palabras para transmitírselo. Ambos ya estaban tumbados en la cama, con Izuku encima de Asuna apoyado en su codo izquierdo, y acariciando con su mano derecha la cintura y espalda de la joven, que ocupaba su mano izquierda en el rostro de su pareja mientras su mano derecha luchaba por bajarle los pantalones. Sin dejar de besarse ni un segundo, el peliverde le quitó a la rubia playera rosa, revelando lo que quería comprobar desde que entró en ese cuarto con ella: Asuna era realmente hermosa, su cuerpo curvilíneo, su piel blanca sin manchas, todo en ella era perfecto. Inclinándose en hacia el seno izquierdo, lo besó con ternura debajo del sujetador, arrancándole un gemido por lo cerca que estaban esos labios. La joven se despojó de sus pantalones con las piernas y la mano libre, mientras Izuku seguía a lo suyo con los pechos de Asuna y desabrochaba su sujetador, dejándola solo en una fina prenda interior cubriendo su intimidad. Con sus ojos color esmeralda se tomó unos segundos para contemplar a la mujer. Asuna era preciosa, con ese pelo largo rubio, esos ojos plateados y esa piel que le llamaba cada segundo para que la siguiese acariciando.

-''¿Te… te gusta lo que ves?'' preguntó, deseando que el peliverde dejara de mirarla como un depredador a su presa

-''eres hermosa Asuna''

No pudo ni responder, la rubia giro a ambos y lo tomó del bóxer y comenzó a acariciar la protuberancia que allí se encontraba. Descendió por el musculoso torso del peliverde, repartiendo besos entre los pectorales y abdominales, y arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa adolecente. Cuando llegó hasta el bóxer, lo retiró con cuidado, y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Era… era enorme… ¿todo era de Izuku?

-''I-Izuku-kun… es enorme…'' mirando como hipnotizada el miembro mientras lo acariciaba con sus suaves manos una sonrisa coqueta se abrió paso en sus labios-''¿Todo esto es para mí?''

Izuku asintió. La imagen de Asuna mirando su miembro con tal sorpresa le ayudo un poco con sus nervios más aún cuando la joven no pudo resistir la tentación de besarlo con los ojos cerrados. Tuvo incluso que cerrar los ojos el también para no acabar ahí mismo. Pero, aun así, sentía como sus labios envolvían su miembro, subiendo y bajando, enviándole a cada segundo más y más placer.

Con un movimiento brusco, el peliverde deshizo el momento, subiendo a la confundida mujer a su altura y reclamando de nuevo a sus labios, para luego darse la vuelta con ella en el colchón.

-''Lo… lo siento… pero… si seguías así, esto iba a acabar demasiado pronto…''

la joven entreabrió los labios cuando sintió como la mano izquierda de Izuku le acariciaba su intimidad por encima de la ropa interior donde se encontraba prácticamente empapada y más aún cuando el joven retiro la prenda de ropa interior con dulzura, ayudándole Asuna levantando su pierna izquierda, momento que aprovechó el peliverde para acariciar esos firmes muslos

Por suerte para Izuku había un paquete de condones en la mesa de luz al lado de la cama abriéndolo se sorprendió cuando se lo puso como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces antes decidiendo ignorar eso por ahora volvió a ponerse sobre Asuna alineándose en su entrada

-''I-Izuku- kun… sé amable…no es mi primera vez pero… eres el más grande con el que he estado''

Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora Izuku acaricio la mejilla de la mujer debajo de el

-''no te preocupes, si algo sucede simplemente avísame''

La rubia volvió a besar los labios del peliverde mientras notaba como su miembro comenzaba a penetrar en su intimidad mientras miles de pequeños espasmos de placer atravesaban su cuerpo

Soltando varios gemidos el peliverde sintió como su miembro era apretado por las aterciopeladas paredes de Asuna y rápidamente lo sintió… placer. Mucho placer, más intenso que cualquier otra sensación que hubiese sentido antes. Se descubrió a si mismo moviendo las caderas para aumentar la fricción, deseoso de más, y pronto lo acompañó Asuna, dejándose llevar por el instinto. La fricción cada vez era más intensa, los movimientos más rápidos, y esa sensación de placer cada vez más grande.

-''Izuku… ¡Izuku! ¡Más rápido!''

Haciendo lo que le ordenaron el peliverde aumento el ritmo haciendo que sus estocadas fueran cada vez más fuertes aumentando el nivel de los gritos de Asuna. Pronto, ambos se notaron al límite, con mil sensaciones eléctricas recorriendo sus cuerpos.

-''Asuna… yo voy…''

-''¡dios! Yo también''

Ambos gimieron con intensidad fruto de un intenso orgasmo. Luego de la euforia orgásmica que ambos sintieron Izuku salió de su interior se sacó el condón y lo desecho, pero noto un pequeño problema… aún estaba duro como una roca entonces miro a Asuna que tenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba con dificultad, y de vez en cuando soltaba algún gemido mientras seguía disfrutando su orgasmo. Unos segundos después suspiro, la beso con ternura y cubrió con la manta recostándose a su lado se sorprendió cuando Asuna se acurruco a su lado descansando la cabeza en su pecho mientras dormía, el peliverde tuvo que esperar unos minutos a que su erección se acabara para poder dormir también.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Izuku Falcón se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón de cuero con una cerveza y un gran balde de palomitas

**_-''no estuvo mal, ni siquiera yo esperaba que el chico estuviera tan bien equipado pero creo que tiene un pequeño problema… el entrenamiento que hace desde hace 15 meses más el One For All tal vez le han dado una gran resistencia que también se proyecta en el ámbito sexual'' _**una sonrisa como Cheshire cruzo el rostro de Falcón -''**_será divertido ver como arreglas eso chico''_**

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

El sol comenzaba a asomarse iluminando todo a su paso en un hotel en el centro de la ciudad los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana cayendo directamente en los ojos de un chico con cabello verde y pecas

Levantando las manos para apartar los ofensivos rayos de sol Izuku comenzó a abrir los ojos

-''**Izuku… ¡Izuku! ¡Despierta carajo!''**

-''¿Qué sucede sensei?''

-''**¿Qué hora es?''**

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron como platos cuando intento salir de la cama, pero noto que algo lo estaba sujetando al bajar la vista Izuku noto una cabellera de largo cabello rubio sobre su pecho lo que lo hizo sonrojarse al notar que tanto el cómo su acompañante estaban desnudos

-''**¡no tenemos tiempo para esta mierda!''**

-''Asuna… Asuna despierta''

La rubia comenzó a retorcerse hasta que se despertó

-''buenos días''

-''buenos días Asuna''

Soltando a su acompañante Asuna comenzó a estirarse mientras intentaba cubrir su cuerpo con la sabana

-''¿Qué hora es?''

Izuku que ya se encontraba de pie (dándole a la joven un espectáculo completo de su desnudez que obviamente aprovecho) estaba buscando su celular en sus pantalones

-''son las 7:00''

-''¡las 7:00! Será mejor que nos vayamos o mis padres van a matarme a menos que llegue con una buena excusa''

Izuku abrió los ojos sorprendido

-''_¡OH NO MAMÁ!''_

-''**¡oh mierda! ¡Sabía que nos olvidábamos de algo! Sin contar todas las cosas que compraste llegaran a tu casa y aun no tenemos una excusa para eso''**

-''_creo que primero debo concentrarme en la prueba de Yuuei y luego en una excusa''_

-''**entonces mueve el trasero''**

Ambos adolecentes comenzaron a vestirse rápidamente y en unos minutos estaban fuera del hotel los dos se miraban torpemente

-''gracias por la cita Izuku y por la noche anterior también'' hablo Asuna completamente roja

-''lo mismo digo y buena suerte con tu carrera''

-''gracias y espero que puedas convertirte en héroe… no vemos por allí''

Dando un paso hacia adelante Izuku beso a Asuna en los labios apasionadamente haciendo que las alas en su cabeza comenzaran aletear y sus rodillas temblaran cuando terminaron el beso Izuku sonrió

-''te veré por allí''

Girándose Izuku corrió unos metros antes de materializar sus alas y lanzarse hacia el cielo concentrando en el horizonte mientras continuaba su vuelo

-''debo apresurarme para poder llegar a tiempo''

-''***_sniff*''_**

-''¿sensei?''

-''**estoy tan orgulloso de ti la forma en la que te despediste fue increíble'' Falcón se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo**

-''creí que era lo correcto tal vez vallamos a salir de nuevo alguna vez''

Un fuerte silbatazo sonó en la cabeza de Izuku haciéndolo caer por unos segundos antes de estabilizarse de nuevo

-''¡y eso por que!''

-''**¡estás a punto de cometer un error de novato! Izuku eso fue sexo nada más sin sentimientos y estoy seguro que Asuna-chan cree lo mismo''**

-''¿enserio?''

-''**esa chica tiene un sueño al igual que tu, no crees que ambos deben concentrarse en sus futuros por ahora''**

-''creo que tienes razón''

-''**¡estoy seguro que en Yuuei encontraras a una mujer que pueda satisfacerte mejor!''**

-''¡es solo por eso!''

-''**créeme me lo agradecerás algún día… por ahora entraras por la ventana de tu habitación para preparar rápidamente tus cosas e iremos a la prueba de Yuuei y cuando termine decidiremos que hacer con tu madre''**

Con un suspiro Izuku asintió mientras aceleraba su vuelo

* * *

**En la entrada de Yuuei**

Izuku había llegado con unos minutos de sobra parándose en la entrada presto atención al edificio frente a el

-''_parece que lo logramos''_

-''**se toman enserio las cosa por aquí hasta el edificio parece una gigantesca H''**

-''_por fin llegamos aquí, después de tanto sacrificio''_

-''**es hora de que muestres de que estas hecho''**

-''¡quítate Deku!''

Izuku se giró para ver a Katsuki Bakugou frente a el

-''**uno pensaría que después de un año se le quitaría un poco lo imbécil, debe ser la primera vez que me equivoco en algo''**

-''_creo que aunque le rezaras a todos los dioses no lo conseguirías''_

-''aléjate de mi camino o es que quieres morir''

-''con todo el espacio alrededor ¿quieres pasar precisamente por donde me encuentro?''

Ambos adolecentes estaban frente a frente mirándose a los ojos otros estudiantes se detuvieron a ver qué pasaba, esto duro unos segundos hasta que Izuku se dio vuelta mientras se dirigía hacia el auditorio donde les darían un discurso antes de que empezara la prueba

-''¡a dónde vas mierda!''

Deteniéndose el peliverde le contesto sin mirarlo

-''si peleamos aquí brearíamos un alboroto que podría hacer que no nos dejen tomar la prueba no se tu pero yo me esforcé demasiado para llegar aquí como para perder mi oportunidad por una tonta pelea… si quieres demostrar que eres mejor entonces veremos quien saca el mejor puntaje en la prueba'' Izuku continuo su camino mientras dejaba atrás a un muy cabreado Bakugou

Izuku logro ver el auditorio junto a una gran cantidad de estudiantes que comenzaron entrar

-''**sin duda son muchos los que quieren entrar a esta escuela''**

-''_si, esta gran cantidad solo para que solo elijan a 36 personas'_

**-''por cierto felicidades por enfrentarte al imbécil, él y tú no habían hablado en casi un año ¿no es verdad?''**

-''_supongo que era hora de decir basta''_

Cuando estaba en la entrada del auditorio Izuku vio una lista pegada en la puerta

-''_parece que cada persona tiene un numero de asiento''_

* * *

**Dentro del auditorio**

-''no puedo creer mi suerte''

-''cállate mierda yo tampoco tenía deseos de ver tu estúpida cara''

Izuku y Bakugou se encontraban sentados uno junto al otro

-''**creo que el universo te odia''**

En ese momento una persona entro y se paró en podio era un hombre alto y esbelto, con largo cabello rubio que esta levantado completamente sobre su cabeza y un pequeño bigote y un par de gafas de sol de color naranja. Su atuendo consiste en una chaqueta negra con un cuello muy alto, levantada y completa con tachuelas, y pantalones negros a juego y botas hasta la rodilla. Lleva hombreras de color canela y un cinturón rojo y coderas, todos con tachas, y guantes negros sin dedos y un aparato parecido a un altavoz en su cuello

-''¡SEAN TODOS BIENBENIDOS A MI SHOW! ¡DIGAN TODOS HEY!''

Levanto su mano y la puso sobre su oído para escuchar a los presentes gritar pero solo había silencio

-''¡tengo escalofríos recorriendo mi columna vertebral! ¡Les voy a informar de cómo va todo esto! ¿Están listos? ¡YEAH!''

Todo el mundo continúo en silencio

-''**Izuku ¿y a este qué diablos le pasa?''**

-''_es Present Mic tiene un programa de radio conocido yo solía escucharlo antes, también es un héroe profesional''_

-''**a pesar de su apariencia debe ser bueno si está enseñando aquí''**

-''ahora presten atención oyentes. ¡Oyentes! ¡Probaremos su valor en una carrera de diez minutos en una réplica de un distrito urbano! ¡Pueden tomar la ruta que quieran y todos se reunirán en un punto de encuentro al final de la presentación!''

-''ellos no tienen la intención de que amigos y compañeros se ayuden ¿verdad?'' Pregunto Bakugou mirando a Izuku

-''nos dieron un número de serie cuando entramos aquí, deben haber estudiado nuestras solicitudes de ingreso para alejar lo más que puedan a los compañeros de clase'' respondió Izuku mirando al frente

-''seguramente está programado para que no tenga que encontrarme contigo, Tch''

-''aunque no nos veamos estaremos compitiendo para ver quién es el mejor''

-''¿Qué diablos quieres decir?''

-''de las 7 zonas que hay elegirán a los 36 que serán distribuidos en las dos clases seguramente habrá una lista que dirá quiénes son los mejores''

-''prepárate entonces imbécil porque te hare pedazos''

La conversación de ambos fue interrumpida por Present Mic

-''¡ahora escuchen! Esparciremos un gran número de villanos sobre el campo de batalla aparecerán en tres variedades diferentes con puntaciones escalonadas concordantes a su dificultad. Consigan tantos villanos con sus Quirks como sea posible su meta es: ¡alcanzar la máxima puntuación! Y no piensen en atacar a otro estudiante o cosas que sean anti heroicas porque les quitaran puntos por eso ¿capisci?''

-''perdone ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?''

Unos de los postulantes levanto la mano y se puso de pie era alto con un cuerpo ancho. Tenía el pelo corto de color azul oscuro, aplanado cuidadosamente y separado a la izquierda de su cabeza, un pequeño parche completamente afeitado cerca de la base de su cabeza, y ojos bastante cuadrados que coincidían con la forma notablemente puntiaguda de su mandíbula.

-''en este folleto claramente menciona 4 tipos de villanos. Tal error es una vergüenza para el prestigio famosa academia Yuuei. ¡La razón por la que todos estamos aquí es para aprender de ustedes y convertirnos en héroes modelo! Además ¡el de cabello verde en la fila de atrás!'' señalo a Izuku que se encontraba murmurando

El peliverde salió de sus pensamientos y vio la mirada seria que le daba chico de lentes

-''¿podrías mantenerte en silencio? Distraes a los demás. Si piensas que Yuuei es una excursión placentera entonces olvídate de este sitio ahora mismo''

-''como yo lo veo lo único que molesta a los demás son tus quejas así que ¿podrías callarte? Creo que Present Mic aún no termina de hablar'' respondió Izuku con calma

-''¿disculpa?''

-''no te preocupes, estas disculpado''

Los murmullos y las risas empezaron a escucharse por el auditorio mientras los dos adolescentes se miraban. Por su parte Bakugou estaba observando a Izuku

-''_¿Qué mierda le pasa? No es posible que este idiota haya cambiado tanto en un año, es como si fuera una persona diferente''_

-''**no hay duda de que te enseñe bien, pon a ese cuatro ojos en su lugar''**

Mientras el peliverde y el peli azul mantenían sus miradas el héroe profesional comenzó a hablar de nuevo

-''bien cálmense los dos, ¡gracias por decir eso examinado numero 7111 el cuarto tipo de villano vale 0 puntos por lo que lo denominamos 'área de trampas! Hay uno de esos en cada zona y su objetivo es arrasar con todo''

-''¡en serio me disculpo por mi rudeza muchas gracias!'' el chico de lentes se inclinó en un Angulo perfecto de 90 grados dándole a una última mirada a Izuku antes de volver a sentarse en su asiento

-''¡bien ahora le daré los mandato de esta escuela! como un cierto 'héroe' llamado Napoleón Bonaparte dijo una vez 'los verdaderos héroes nunca dejan de superarse incluso ante la desgracia de la vida' ¡PLUS ULTRA!''

* * *

**Varios minutos después**

-''¡es enorme!''

-''¡parece una ciudad entera! Y hay una réplica justo en la escuela'' exclamo un chico entre el grupo de estudiantes

-''**debo admitir que estoy impresionado, deben contar con una gran cantidad de dinero si hay otras áreas similares a esta''**

Izuku se paró frente a las grandes puertas de metal que daban acceso a la ciudad vistiendo unos pantalones de gimnasia verdes oscuro y una camiseta sin mangas de color negro

Terminando de hacer estiramientos el peliverde se puso de pie, pero en ese momento sintió una mano sobre su hombro cuando se giró se encontró con el chico que había estado gritando en el auditorio

-''oye, no me gusto tu actitud hace unos minutos''

Izuku alejo la mano bruscamente -''lo lamento, te salió mal el plan de avergonzarme''

El peli azul lo miro sorprendido

-''yo no…''

-''quieres un consejo antes de iniciar la prueba… no te metas en mi camino'' Izuku le dio una manera

Todas las conversaciones se habían silenciado mientras todos habían visto la interacción entre los dos postulantes todos comenzaron a murmurar mientras miraban a Izuku amenazar directamente al otro chico

Dándose la vuelta Izuku se paró lejos de los demás

**-''¿Qué demonios te pasa? No creo que ni All Might, ni yo te hayamos entrenado para que tuvieras esa actitud'' **

-''_lo lamento…creo que actué como Kacchan ¿verdad?''_

-''**Izuku en estos 15 meses ha habido varios cambios en tu vida y sé que aun te estas acostumbrando a todo, pero quiero que recuerdes que yo quería que cambiaras tu forma de actuar, pero no quiero que cambies tu esencia, lo que te hace Izuku Midoriya, lo que hizo que All Might y yo decidiéramos entrenarte''**

-''_lo lamento sensei, supongo que deje que la presión me dominara, creo que debo disculparme''_

-''**tendrás que esperar a que termine la prueba''**

-''_tienes razón, está a punto de empezar ¿parece que todos están confiados?''_

-''**Izuku si no estás confiado cuando se abran esas puertas… puedes irte olvidando de ingresar a esta escuela''**

Izuku inhalo y exhalo-''_estoy listo sensei''_

-''¡Y COMENZAMOS!''

Todos se giraron para ver a Present Mic hablando desde lo que parecía ser una torre donde podía verse todos las zonas de prueba

-''¿Qué esperan? ¡No hay algo como una cuenta hacia atrás en una batalla real! ¡Corran! ¡Corran!''

-''¡¿EHHHH?!

Todos los presentes comenzaron a correr mientras se empujaban unos a otros repentinamente aparecieron tres robots frente a ellos

-''¡yo los destruiré!''

-''¡apártate de mi camino son míos!''

Mientras todos preparaban sus Quirks para destruir a los robots repentinamente fueron partidos por la mitad todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Izuku frente a ellos con sus alas desplegadas y empuñando su Guan Dao

Sin importarle los demás Izuku comenzó a avanzar mientras destruía a todos los robots en su camino. En ese momento algunos robots se dirigieron hacia un callejón angosto

-''ahora vamos a acabar con ellos, con esas alas ese chico no podrá entrar''

En el momento que Izuku llego al callejón sus alas dispersaron en polvo negro y los rayos verde comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo

-''_full Cowl 10%''_

Entrando hacia el callejón Izuku salto a una pared donde le corto la cabeza a un robot mientras su cuerpo caía Izuku lo utilizo como base para impulsarse al segundo robot y partirlo en dos comenzó a saltar entre las paredes en zigzag hasta alcanzar al tercero al que le lanzo un puñetazo que lo destruyo en pedazos. Cuando termino salió por la parte superior mientras todos lo miraban sorprendido

-''¡hay que alejarnos de ese chico sino no tendremos ninguna oportunidad!''

El chico de lentes que había estado discutiendo con Izuku destruía un robot cuando termino miro al peliverde que estaba saliendo del callejón

-''_ese chico… es fuerte''_

Izuku continuo volando por la calle hasta que repentinamente esquivo el ataque de un robot cuando se paró en el medio de la calle fue rodeado por tres robots de diferentes formas

-''_parece que quieren eliminarme''_

-''**esto se pondrá interesante''**

-''objetivo localizado'' hablaron los robots

Izuku se lanzó hacia adelante atravesando a un robot con su Guan dao otro robot intento golpearlo por atrás en ese momento el peliverde le atravesó la cabeza con la cuchilla en la parte inferior de su arma, cuando estaba por atacar al tercero este fue destruido por un rayo láser.

-''_¡¿un láser?!''_

Se percató que el robot fue destruido por un chico rubio con un extraño cinturón

-''merci por hacer de cebo, ¡buena suerte!'' grito el chico mientras corría

-''**ese bastardo nos quitó nuestro robot''**

-''_eso solo quiere decir que debemos movernos más rápido'' _respondió con una sonrisa

Desplegando sus alas y activando el full Cowl Izuku comenzó a destruir todo lo que se le atravesaba mientras se movía a una increíble velocidad

-''_al combinar el full Cowl y las Dark Wings puedo aumentar la velocidad incluso más que antes''_

-''**nunca creí que podríamos movernos tan rápido''**

-''28 puntos''

Izuku bajo la mirada desde el cielo y vio a una chica de cabello castaño corto y ojos marrones

-''¡45 puntos!'' grito el chico de pelo azul y lentes

_-''parece que lo están haciendo bien ¿Cuántos puntos llevamos?''_

-''**¡a quien le importa! Solo continua destruyendo todo lo que se nos cruce, esto es una gran terapia destructiva''**

La sonrisa de Izuku se ensancho cuando zambullo de nuevo en las calles mientras comenzaba a destruir más robots

* * *

**Mientras tantos en la torre cerca de los campos del examen**

Un gran grupo de personas estaba viendo unas pantallas donde se mostraba a todas las zonas y sus examinados

-''un límite de tiempo establecido y un enorme campo de batalla… no hay nada mejor para apreciar el brillo de su pasión y descubrir sus habilidades''

-''Intuición: la habilidad para comprender rápidamente la situación y actuar con presión''

-''Agilidad: la habilidad para moverse rápidamente y nunca llegar tarde a la situación''

-''sentencia: la habilidad para poner la cara ante cualquier obstáculo con frialdad y compostura''

-''y lo más importante la destreza en la lucha. Gracias a este sistema de puntos podemos medir sus habilidades fundamentales. Aunque parece que lo que tenemos una muy buena cosecha este año… pero lo que en serio probara su valor ¡es esto!'' el héroe que hablaba presiono un botón

* * *

**De regreso a los campos de exámenes**

Todos vieron a un enorme robot tenía el doble de tamaño que un edificio emergió del centro de la ciudad todos los que estaban allí lo vieron sorprendidos

-''¡**esa puta cosa es enorme!''**

-''_¡¿Cómo es posible que ese robot valga 0 puntos?!''_

El robot comenzó a destruir todos los edificios alrededor mientras los estudiantes comenzaron a correr para escapar de la destrucción

-''_creo que tenemos que alejarnos de él''_

-''¡**espera Izuku!''**

_-''¿Qué sucede?''_

-''**no es un poco extraño ¿porque un robot tan grande no vale nada?, tal vez hay una parte de esta prueba que nos estamos perdiendo… pero ¿Qué es?''**

La conversación entre maestro y estudiante fue interrumpida cuando escucharon un grito de dolor

-''¡owww!''

Comenzaron a buscar la fuente y cuando la encontraron vieron que una chica se había quedado atrapada bajo los escombros que había provocado la destrucción del robot

-''_esa chica está atrapada''_

Extendiendo sus alas Izuku despego mientras se dirigía hacia el robot mientras los demás postulantes lo miraban desde lejos

-''¿se va a enfrentar a un 0 puntos?''

-''ese chico está loco, no podrá contra eso''

-''¿acaso perdió la cabeza?''

Mientras tanto Izuku se acercaba cada vez más a su objetivo

-''**supongo que nos enfrentaremos a esto, pero aunque uses full Cowl no podrás hacerle un rasguño''**

-''_entonces lo daré todo''_

**-''¿estás loco? No hay forma de que…''**

-''_¡es la única forma de evitar que la lastime!''_

-''**Tch… de acuerdo, más te vale que aprietes los dientes esto va a doler''**

Las líneas rojas recorrieron el brazo de Izuku

-''¡Smash!''

Lanzando un fuerte puñetazo que impacto directamente en la cabeza del robot haciendo que se destruyera en pedazos y callera hacia atrás

-''_¡lo logre!''_

-''**¡no festejes idiota! perdiste el control de las Dark Wings''**

Izuku entonces noto que comenzó a caer

-''_¡maldita sea! Debo concentrarme de nuevo'' _entonces sujeto su brazo que claramente estaba de un color morado y apuntando en una posición extraña

-''_no puedo concentrarme por el dolor''_

-''**debes intentarlo o seremos historia''**

Cerrando los ojos Izuku comenzó a inhalar y exhalar mientras caía cada vez más rápido, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al suelo abrió los ojos

-''¡ahora!''

Cuando estaba a punto que materializar sus alas recibió una fuerte bofetada en el rostro

-''**uuuuhhh, eso debió doler''**

Cuando el peliverde se recuperó del golpe enfoco su vista para notar que estaba flotando a unos centímetros del suelo

-''¿Qué paso?''

-''liberar Quirk''

Entonces su rostro golpeo el concreto, cuando se puso de pie vio que sobre una parte destruida de un robot estaba la chica que había salvado y estaba… vomitando

-''_al menos sigo entero''_

-''**bueno la mayor parte''**

-''_¿ella me salvo? Mejor dicho creo que tuvo mucha suerte en hacerlo''_

-''**cuanto tiempo crees que nos queda''**

Entonces la voz de Present Mic se escuchó por todos los campos

-''¡el examen termino!''

-''_creo que eso contesta su pregunta sensei''_

-''**bueno solo queda esperar para ver y déjame decirte que a pesar de que gritaste 'Smash' creo que no se escuchó tan mal''**

Izuku camino hacia la chica que se estaba limpiando la barbilla

-''oye ¿estás bien?''

La joven lo miro a los ojos

-''¿eh? Sí, estoy bien aunque creo que me lastime la pierna ¿y tú?''

-''un brazo destrozado pero sobreviviré''

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír

-''soy Ochaco Uraraka''

-''Izuku Midoriya''

-''la prueba termino yo me ocupare de los heridos''

Al escuchar la voz el peliverde se tenso era una persona que reconocía muy bien, girando la cabeza lentamente vio a la pequeña anciana que se dirigía hacia el

-''Recovery gi…'' fue interrumpido cuando la anciana le golpeo el estómago con su bastón cosa que lo hizo arrodillarse en el suelo

-''creo que… me lo merezco''

-''por dios que voy a hacer contigo, creí que ya habías controlado tu Quirk''

-''lo hago… pero la situación lo requería''

-''Muéstrame tu brazo''

Estirando sus labios Recovery Girl utilizó su Quirk en Izuku mientras todos ponían sus ojos en blanco por ver lo que sucedía

-''**creo que nunca me acostumbrare a esto''**

En unos segundos con la ayuda de Recovery Girl el brazo del adolecente estaba como nuevo entones la pro Hero se dirigió a curar a Ochaco

-''_¿Cómo crees que nos fue sensei?''_

-''**no me preocuparía si fuera tú lo más probable es que aprobaste''**

-''disculpa''

Izuku vio que Ochaco le estaba hablando en ese momento pudo apreciarla mejor era una niña de constitución pequeña, con una piel clara tenía una pequeña marca rosa en cada una de sus mejillas. Sus ojos son grandes y redondos, su iris son de color marrón cálido, su cabello de color marrón está recogido y curvado hacia adentro en los extremos, dos grupos más largos que toman la misma forma en cada lado de su cara, y flequillos cortos que alcanzan aproximadamente un cuarto del camino por debajo de ella frente. En el segmento interno superior de cada uno de sus dedos, tiene una pequeña almohadilla rosada que Izuku dedujo que eran para que pudiera utilizar su Quirk

-''¿si?''

-''muchas gracias por salvarme''

-''creo que esa es mi línea, si no fuera por ti no sería más que una mancha roja en el suelo''

-''entonces creo que estamos a mano''

-''sí, creo que será mejor que salgamos ya que la prueba término''

-''¡tienes razón! Debo irme, muchas gracias de nuevo y adiós''

Ochaco comenzó a correr hacia la salida mientras se giraba y saludaba de nuevo

-''**creo que es hora que también volvamos a casa''**

Mientras comenzaba su camino de regreso Izuku logro divisar al joven con lentes al que se había enfrentado antes de la prueba

-''_una cosa más antes de que nos vallamos''_

-''¡oye!''

Percatando de la presencia del peliverde el otro joven se detuvo hasta que lo alcanzo, se miraron en silencio por unos segundos mientras la tensión era claramente palpable

-''¡lo siento mucho!'' gritaron ambos mientras se inclinaban

Levantando la vista al mismo tiempo ambos vieron al otro haciendo una reverencia

-''lo lamento, te insulte y actué de manera muy ofensiva y violenta antes de la prueba''

-''yo también lo lamento no me di cuenta del daño que podrían causar mis palabras y mi actitud tampoco fue la mejor''

Izuku extendió su mano -''podemos hacer una tregua, mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya por cierto''

-''por supuesto, es un placer yo soy Tenya Iida''

Ambos estrecharon sus manos con una sonrisa

-''realmente estoy impresionado Midoriya a pesar de que el tiempo estaba en nuestra contra tu decidiste arrojarte y salvar a esa chica''

-''creo que hice lo que era necesario en ese momento''

-''de cualquier forma para mi seria honor que fuéramos compañeros de clase''

-''pienso igual''

Ambos conversaron un poco más hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la U.A donde se despidieron y tomaron caminos separados

* * *

**Allí esta, espero que les haya gustado cualquier opinión e idea es apreciada**

**Voy a subir un capitulo cada una o dos semanas **


	6. Primer Día

**voy a responder dos comentarios del ultimo capitulo **

Raven Mordrake: tienes razon alli arregle el erro junto con algunos otros de capítulos anteriores

alexanderjuarez499: agregare a la clase B en algunas interacciones aqui y alla, pero si tienes alguna buena sugerencia enviame un mensaje

**tuve que cortar el capitulo para que tenga la misma cantidad de palabras que los anteriores **

**sin nada mas que decir ****aquí esta el capitulo 6 así que disfrútenlo**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Primer Día

**Varias horas después en apartamento de Izuku **

Izuku estaba frente a la puerta de su departamento después de haber terminado la prueba de ingreso estaba meditando sobre su actual problema

-''**oye Izuku entonces que le dirás a tu madre''**

-''_aun no lo sé, no solo estoy desaparecido desde ayer sino que también tengo que encontrar una excusa para todo lo que compre''_

-''**en esto no puedo ayudarte ya que yo no tuve madre, pero creo que tal vez no deberías decirle toda la verdad''**

-''_no voy a mentirle a mi madre''_

-''**no estoy diciéndote que le mientas solo… omite un poco de información''**

Con un suspiro Izuku entro al apartamento sorprendentemente todo estaba en silencio dejando sus zapatos en la puerta comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta llegar al comedor donde su madre estaba tomando un te

-''ya llegue''

-''siéntate Izuku tenemos que hablar'' su madre hablo sin mirarlo

-''**no me gusta cómo se escucha eso''**

Tomando asiento Izuku se mantuvo en silencio mientras su madre tomaba un sorbo de su te

-''desapareciste todo el día ayer ¿Dónde estuviste?''

-''**¡teniendo sexo!''**

-''bueno… fui a hacer unas compras luego estuve entrenando y preparándome para la prueba de Yuuei y perdí la noción del tiempo''

-''entonces intuyo que si fuiste a la prueba''

-''¡por supuesto!''

-''bien luego me contaras como te fue, en cuanto a mi siguiente pregunta esta mañana llegaron varias cosas que fueron compradas a tu nombre y quiero saber ¿son tuyas?''

-''si''

-''¿de dónde sacaste el dinero para comprarlas?''

-''ven conmigo'' poniéndose de pie Izuku comenzó a dirigirse a su cuarto seguido de su madre

Cuando ambos entraron a la habitación Izuku vio que todo lo que había comprado se encontraba dentro, se dirigió hacia su armario y cuando lo abrió había un gran bolso de color negro

-''**¿crees que es una buena idea?''**

-''_no quiero mentirle, aunque tampoco diré toda la verdad''_

Izuku miro a su madre

-''ayer estaba en una parte deshabitada de la ciudad entrenando y me encontré con algo…''

Abriendo la bolsa Izuku le mostro el oro a su madre quien abrió los ojos como platos completamente sorprendida

-''encontré todo este oro y luego de cambiarlo fui a comprar un par de cosas, no te lo dije porque no sabía cómo''

Izuku levanto la vista para ver que su madre continuaba mirando fijamente el oro

-''¿mamá?''

-''**mierda, creo que la rompiste''**

Poniendo una mano en su hombro la mujer se cayó hacia atrás por suerte su hijo la atrapo antes que tocara el suelo

-''_sinceramente creo que resulto mejor de lo que esperaba''_

* * *

**1 semana después**

Izuku se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su casa mientras intentaba tocar la guitarra acústica que había comprado

-''**te dije que no era tan difícil''**

_-''tienes razón esto es muy relajante''_

-''Izuku, la cena estará lista pronto''

-''de acuerdo mamá''

-''**sinceramente estoy sorprendido, pensé que te denunciaría a la policía cuando vio todo el oro''**

-''_encontré una bolsa llena de oro mientras entrenaba en una parte desierta de la ciudad y como no se han registrado robos de oro en los últimos meses dijo que podíamos conservarlo ya que si íbamos a reportarlo lo más probable era que nos arrestaran a nosotros''_

-''**fuiste bueno a la hora de disfrazar la información'' **

-''_tengo un buen maestro''_

-''**awww para me vas a hacer sonrojar''**

-''_los resultados de la prueba de Yuuei deberían llegar pronto''_

-''**no te ves nervioso''**

-''_estoy seguro que lo hice bien, aunque me preocupa que no he sabido de All Might desde hace una semana''_

-''**ya te llamara debe estar haciendo sus estupideces de héroe número uno y todo eso''**

-''¡Izuku! ¡Izuku!'' su madre entro a la sala corriendo agitada

-''¿Qué sucede mamá?'' pregunto preocupado

-''a-aquí''

El peliverde vio cómo su madre le tendía una carta tomándola con cuidado se dirigió a su habitación mientras su madre esperaba afuera

El adolecente estaba en su escritorio mientras miraba el sobre frente a el

-''**¿Qué estas esperando? Ábrela y vamos a festejar'' **

Mirando hacia el pequeño espejo que estaba en el escritorio (el cual puso para poder observar a Falcón cuando se encontraban solos) vio a su sensei con un sombrero de fiestas mientas tenía una bolsa de confeti en la mano, con un suspiro levanto la carta

-''parece que tiene algo pequeño adentro''

Cuando abrió el sobre vio un pequeño aparato de metal y una carta observo el aparato por unos segundos antes de colocarlo en la mesa de repente una pantalla holográfica apareció frente a el

**-''¿Qué demonios?''**

-''probando… 1…2 ¡¿puedes verme!?'' la cara de All Might apareció repentinamente en la pantalla

-''¿Por qué aparece All Might? ¿No se supone que esto es de Yuuei?''

-''lamento no haberte contactado antes, ¡pero no te preocupes! Ya que desde ahora nos veremos muy seguido ya que se ha decidido que desde ahora trabajare a en Yuuei''

-''¿va a trabajar en la U.A?''

-''**parece que va a seguir siendo un dolor en mi trasero mientras seguirá intentando que actúes todo buen chico y esas estupideces''**

-''ahora a lo importante, tu prueba escrita… ¡Fue una de las mejores! Y tú prueba práctica… ¡estuvo igual de excelente! Ahora mira esto…'' 

All Might mostro una pantalla detrás de el donde se mostraba a Izuku durante las pruebas practicas

-''intuición, agilidad, sentencia y destreza de lucha demostraste todas esas cualidades de manera excelente ¡tú puntaje fue de 60 puntos lo que te deja en segundo lugar debajo de Katsuki Bakugou con 77 puntos!''

A pesar de haber aprobado no pudo evitar sentirse un poco deprimido al ver que no había logrado superar a Bakugou

-''¡pero aún hay más!''

Izuku miro a la proyección confundido hasta que vio en la pantalla se mostraban las imágenes de él derrotando al 0 puntos, su conversación con Uraraka luego de salvarla, su discusión con Iida antes de empezar la prueba y la disculpa que le ofreció cuando todo termino

-''puedes tener un gran Quirk ¡pero son tus acciones los que llegan a los demás!''

El peliverde abrió la boca sorprendido

-''¡los jueces veían más allá de solo destruir robots para conseguir puntos! ¡¿Pensaste que el departamento de heroísmo no daría puntos por tu forma de actuar?! ¡Eso jamás sucedería! ¿Crees que es cursi? ¡Qué importa! ¡De eso se trata el trabajo! ¡Hacer lo correcto por las razones más cursis! ¡Los jueces que estaban viendo todo te dieron un puntaje que corresponde a tus acciones y a la de todos los demás, para ti fueron 60 puntos más! Midoriya Izuku entraste con el mayor puntaje en la prueba ¡120 puntos!''

-''**lo lograste chico'' **

All Might extendió la mano frente a la cámara

-''vamos joven Midoriya ¡te estaré esperando en Yuuei!''

-''**será mejor que te prepares… pronto comenzaran las clases''**

-''¡si!''

* * *

**Unas semanas después **

Izuku se encontraba frente al espejo mientras vestía su uniforme de la U.A

-''**te vez como un idiota''**

-''es el uniforme sensei''

**-''quítate la corbata, deja desprendido la parte inferior de la chaqueta y desabróchate el primer botón de la camisa''**

-''¿cree que me dejaran hacer esto?'' pregunto mientras seguía las instrucciones

-''**para lo que me importa, mírate ahora si te vez bien''**

-''creo que tiene razón''

-''**ahora rápido o llegaras tarde''**

Tomando su nueva mochila negra con rojo Izuku se dirigió la puerta donde se encontraba su madre

-''¿Izuku?''

-''si mamá''

Observo como su madre parecía que estaba teniendo una lucha mental con ella misma

-''te vez increíble en este momento''

Izuku se acercó a su madre y luego la abrazo

-''volveré luego''

* * *

**En Yuuei**

Izuku caminaba por el pasillo mientras se dirigía a su salón

-''**cuál era la clase de nuevo''**

-''_la clase 1-A sensei''_

-''**bueno, déjame decirte que no puedo ayudarte a menos que se trate de matemática o tus estudios prácticos te recuerdo que yo no fui a la escuela''**

-''_¿Por qué matemáticas?''_

-''**eres realmente estúpido si eres ladrón y no estudias matemáticas, es como pedir a los demás que te estafen cuando intentas vender lo que robaste, sin contar que para obtener el valor de ciertos objetos tienes que aprender operaciones complicadas''**

-''_no se para que pregunte''_

-''aquí esta''

Izuku estaba parado frente a una puerta que era casi cuatro veces su altura y como diez veces más ancha que la tenía grabada 1-A a lo largo de la puerta

-''**no escatiman gasto en cosas triviales ¿eh?'' **

-''_debe ser para los estudiantes o maestros de gran tamaño como All Might o más grande''_

-''**bueno ahora entra y revisa quienes son tus compañeros y cuales chicas son lindas''**

-''_no dejaras eso ¿verdad?'' _

-''**dentro de unos años estarás tan agradecido conmigo que le pondrás mi nombre a uno de tus hijos''**

-''_¡ni siquiera se tu nombre!''_

-''**deja de decir estupideces y entra de una vez''**

Negando con la cabeza ante la actitud misteriosa y bi-polar de su sensei Izuku decidió abrir la puerta

-''¡Ya te dije que no puedes poner los pies ahí! ¿No crees que es una falta de respeto a tus demás compañeros?''

-''no, en realidad yo no lo pienso de ese modo ¿de cualquier forma de que secundaria vienes tu 'extra barato'?''

Izuku puso los ojos en blanco al ver la pelea que se desarrollaba entre Bakugou e Iida también aprovecho para observar el resto del salón había llegado temprano por lo que había pocos estudiantes en el salón. Entonces decidió volver a ver la pelea entre los que estaban frente a el

-''vengo de la escuela privada… quiero decir… de la escuela preparatoria soumei junior''

-''¡¿soumei?! Parece que si tengo una razón para destrozarte después de todo''

Iida parecía impactado por la declaración

-''¡que descaro! ¿Tu acaso no buscas convertirte en héroe?''

-''**parece que te toco con tu mejor amigo de nuevo, tal vez el universo decidió que tenerlo junto a ti casi 15 años no fue suficiente y quisieron que te lo quedaras un poco mas ¿no es dulce?''**

-''_es una mierda, sin contar que alguien con la actitud de Iida no es más que un bocadillo para alguien como Kacchan en lo que se trata de discutir''_

Entonces la atención de Iida se puso sobre Izuku

-''¡Midoriya! Me alegro de que podamos vernos de nuevo''

-''lo mismo digo''

Ambos estrecharon las manos

-''Midoriya ese día después de la prueba entendí lo increíble que eras''

-''¿disculpa?''

-''¡tú habías descubierto la verdadera naturaleza del examen práctico! ¡Yo no pude darme cuenta! Aunque odie admitirlo ¡sin duda eres un mejor hombre que yo!''

-''_pero yo no tenía idea de eso''_

-''**déjalo, a veces la felicidad está en la ignorancia''**

-''Deku…''

Izuku vio que Bakugou se puso de pie y lo estaba mirando

-''si existe un dios realmente me odia'' se giró para mirar a Iida -''Iida ignóralo mientras más atención le des más te molestara''

-''¡que dijiste mierda!''

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos entonces la puerta se abrió de nuevo

-''¿Izuku-kun?''

Izuku se giró y vio a Ochaco frente a el

-''hola Uraraka''

-''¡realmente eres tu Izuku-kun que suerte que podamos ser compañeros!''

-''también me alegro''

-''¿Dónde nos sentaremos?''

-''cuando pregunte en la sala de profesores me dijeron que eligiéramos donde queríamos sentarnos'' les informo Iida

-''ya veo entonces veré si puedo sentarme en el mismo lugar que tenía cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria''

Ochaco comenzó a caminar por la primer fila mientras Izuku observaba a el resto del salón había un chico con seis brazos y una máscara que cubría la parte inferior de su cara, uno rubio con una cola, otro con cabello puntiagudo rojo y dientes afilados, otro con cabello rubio y una line negra similar a un rayo en su cabello

-''**sí que hay todo un espectáculo por aquí''**

Cuando su mirada llego al final del salón vio a una chica muy hermosa con cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo que lo miraba

-''**de eso estaba hablando dirígete hacia allá''**

-''_sensei el chico junto a ella''_

Izuku observo a un joven su cabello estaba dividido de manera uniforme entre dos colores: blanco en su lado derecho y rojo carmesí en su izquierdo, también posee ojos de diferentes colores el iris de su ojo izquierdo aparezca de color turquesa, mientras que el derecho es un gris oscuro algo marrón. Sus ojos, en forma, son bastante delgados y reservados, y también tiene una gran cicatriz de quemaduras en el lado izquierdo de su cara, que se extiende desde la línea del cabello hasta la mitad de su mejilla

-''**es peligroso, sus ojos a pesar de no mostrar emoción puedo ver que oculta más de lo que muestras en su exterior… siéntate cerca de él''**

-''_¡¿Qué?!'' _

-''**ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca''**

Dirigiéndose hacia donde le indicaron se percató que el asiento frente a la joven estaba vacío

-''¿puedo sentarme aquí?''

-''claro, no está ocupado todavía''

-''muchas gracias, soy Izuku Midoriya es un placer''

-''lo mismo digo soy Momo Yaoyorozu'' -''_es el chico que limpio la playa lo recuerdo bien''_

-''**Yaoyorozu en mi tiempo eran una familia bastante rica, eran dueños de casi media ciudad''**

-''_aún son una familia muy adinerada sensei''_

Izuku se sentó en su asiento y comenzó esperar que comenzara la clase poco a poco comenzaron a llegar otros estudiantes hasta que sonó la campana de inicio de clase por unos segundos nada paso hasta que la puerta se abrió y entro lo que parecía un saco de dormir amarillo arrastrándose por el suelo cuando llego al escritorio en el centro del salón se puso de pie mostrando a un hombre de cabello negro que parecía no haber dormido en semanas

-''ahora todos cálmense''

Entonces salió de la bolsa de dormir y se paró frente a toda la clase era un hombre delgado y alto, de piel pálida, con cabello negro desordenado y largo hasta los hombros que cuelga parcialmente en frente de su cara, tenía los ojos negros medio abiertos. Su vello facial parecía descuidado. Lucía un traje negro que consiste en una camisa de manga larga y pantalones a juego que se meten en sus botas. También lleva un cinturón utilitario y lo que parecía una bufanda.

-''soy el profesor asignado para su clase Aizawa Shota, es un placer conocerlos''

-''_él es nuestro profesor encargado pero también es un héroe profesional aunque no recuerdo haber visto a alguien como el''_

-''**no hay que subestimarlo te recuerdo que esta es la mejor escuela de héroes que hay''**

Aizawa metió su mano en su saco de dormir mientras buscaba algo hasta que de repente saco una camiseta azul oscuro con líneas blancas y rojas

-''ahora se van a poner esto e inmediatamente se dirigirán a la salida del campus''

* * *

**Varios minutos después**

-''¿un examen de comprensión de Quirks?''

-''¿Cuándo será la ceremonia? ¿Y donde estará el consejero que nos guiara?'' pregunto una Ochaco claramente desconcertada

-''si buscan ser héroe no tienen tiempo para esas cosas absurdas'' Aizawa hablo sin mirarlos -''la reputación de esta escuela es debida a la libertad del campus y esa 'libertad' también se aplica a nosotros los maestros''

-''parque de softball, salto de longitud, carrera de 50 metros, carrera de resistencia, exámenes de dominio de fuerza, ejercicios para fortalecer la parte superior del cuerpo, todas esas actividades ustedes las conocen desde secundaria actividades físicas donde se prohíbe el uso de 'Quirks'… Bakugou''

El rubio miro a su maestro

-''¿Cuánto es lo más lejos que has llegado lanzando en softball en la escuela?''

-''67 metros''

Aizawa le arrojo lo que parecía ser una bola de softball

-''ahora párate en ese círculo y arroja esa bola utilizando tu Quirk mientras no salgas del circulo no importa el método que uses… y no te contengas''

Haciendo unos estiramientos Bakugou observo el balón en su mano

-''_solo aumentare el lanzamiento con unas ondas de choque''_

Estirando su brazo hacia atrás arrojo el balón junto con una explosión

-''¡MUERE!''

Todos vieron asombrados como la bola se alejaba extremadamente lejos, Izuku lo observo con los ojos en blanco

-''**¿realmente dijo muere?'' **

-''_si, eso dijo''_

Aizawa se encontraba viendo un pequeño dispositivo

-''antes que nada tengo que saber de qué son capaces de hacer''

Les enseño la pantalla que indicaba 705.2 Metros de distancia de la bola arrojada

-''este medidor racional servirá de base para 'su creación como héroes''

Todos comenzaron a emocionase por las palabras de su nuevo sensei

-''¡asombroso! ¡Esto parece que será divertido!''

-''¿en realidad podemos utilizar nuestros Quirks aquí? ¡Cómo se esperaría del departamento de héroe!''

-''_son 8 pruebas pero presiento que hay algo más'' _pensó Izuku

Aizawa miro seriamente a todos los presentes

-''¿creen que esto es divertido? ¿Planean pasar sus tres años aquí pasando un buen rato? Saben que ahora voy a poner una nueva regla el que quede último en la prueba será expulsado''

* * *

**En la sala de profesores**

All Might en su forma delgada estaba observando el libro de profesores

-''entonces mandaron a Aizawa, esto es malo van en serio con este tipo. Joven Midoriya espero que tengas cuidado con ese hombre ¡ha expulsado a 156 estudiantes desde que es profesor aquí!''

* * *

**De regreso con la clase 1-A**

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la declaración del sensei

-''nuestra 'libertad' es que podemos controlar a ustedes los estudiantes como queramos así que esta es mi bienvenida para ustedes ¡al departamento de héroes!''

-''¿el que quede ultimo será… expulsado? ¡Es nuestro primer día aquí! ¡Esto es tan ilógico!'' grito Uraraka exaltada

Aizawa los miro a todos de formas seria

-''desastres naturales, accidentes masivos, villanos psicópatas, todo tipo de calamidades pueden pasar cuando menos lo esperamos. Japón está lleno de cosas ilógicas… y nuestro trabajo como héroes es preservar todo y mantener la lógica. Ahora escuchen bien en los próximos 3 años que van a estar aquí lo único que pueden esperar es enfrentar dificultad tras dificultad… esto es 'plus ultra' espero que sobrepasen todo y lleguen a la cima''

-''**no se tu pero me estoy comenzando a emocionar''**

-''_al parecer seguimos en la zona de a todo o nada''_

-''**es hora de probar nuestro limite''**

Prueba 1: carrera de 50 metros

-''esta prueba se hará de a dos estudiantes los primeros serán Iida y Asui''

Ambos se pusieron uno junto al otro en la pista para correr

-''**como crees que lo hará tu nuevo amigo'' **

-''_por lo que puedo ver su Quirk se basa en los motores en sus piernas''_

-''**la chica parece que tiene un Quirk del tipo animal por la posición en la que se puso diría que una rana o un sapo''**

Cuando Aizawa indico la salida Iida salió disparado a una gran velocidad hasta el otro lado

-''3.04 segundos y 5.58 segundos'' indico un robot en la línea de llegada

-''**guau eso no estuvo nada mal sin duda él es más rápido que tú''**

-''_ella tampoco lo hizo tan mal''_

-''Iida es increíble ¿verdad Izuku?''

Mirando a su lado se percató que se encontraba Uraraka junto a el

-''si, se podría decir que las carreras son su especialidad''

-''¡los siguientes son Uraraka y Ojito!'' aviso Aizawa

-''ya es mi turno deséame suerte Izuku'' Ochaco corrió rápidamente a la línea de salida

-''**recuérdame que me ponga lentes oscuros cuando estemos cerca de ella es muy brillante para mí''**

-''_tengo que admitir que es demasiado… positiva pero eso tampoco está mal'' _

-''**¿Cuál era su Quirk?'' **

-''_por lo que recuerdo de la prueba creo que su Quirk afecta la gravedad de las cosas''_

Izuku vio como la castaña tocaba su ropa y zapatos antes de iniciar la prueba

-''**debe ser increíble a la hora del sexo'' **

-''_sensei'' Izuku gimió mentalmente _-''_no voy a ponerle un dedo encima creo que puede ser una buena amiga'' _

-''**tienes razón, además yo te estoy trayendo al lado oscuro no es un lugar para ella''**

Antes de que Izuku pudiera continuar escucho la voz del robot que estaba en la línea de llegada que indicaba 7.15 segundos para Uraraka

-''**el chico con la cola larga no termino muy adelante tampoco'' **

-''_tal vez las parejas están programadas para que no haya demasiada diferencia en los tiempos''_

-''¡los siguientes son Aoyama y Ashido!''

Izuku vio a una chica que tenía la piel y cabello rosados sus ojos tenían las escleróticas negras y la pupila de color dorado con un par de pequeños cuernos en su cabeza se encontraba en la línea de salida y junto a ella estaba un chico de cabello rubio con cara plana y un extraño cinturón

-''**eso es mucho rosa, creo que se me antojo algodón de azúcar y chicle''**

-''_tal vez tenga que ver con su Quirk''_

-''**oye el tipo junto a ella no es el imbécil que nos robó un robot durante la prueba de ingreso''**

-''_creo que es francés o alguna estupidez como eso… pero lo que me llama la atención es de ¿dónde dispara los rayos?'' _

Cuando comenzó la carrera Izuku vio como el chico se puso de espaldas y utilizo los rayos para impulsarse hacia adelante aunque lo tuvo que hacer tres veces antes de que llegar al final

_-''¿el láser salió de su ombligo?''_

**-''_salió de su ombligo''_**

-''los siguientes son Midoriya y Bakugou''

-''**que interesante giro de los acontecimientos''**

-''_sinceramente ya no me sorprende''_

Izuku se paró en la línea de salida junto a Bakugou

-''¡carrera explosiva!'' grito Bakugou mientras ponía sus brazos en X frente a el

-''¡comiencen!''

En ese momento Bakugou puso sus brazos detrás de él y las explosiones comenzaron a salir de sus manos mientras lo impulsaban a gran velocidad hacia adelante tenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras llegaba a la mitad del camino entonces vio un borrón negro y observo como Izuku en un instantes estaba junto a él con sus alas desplegadas ambos estaban chocando sus hombros mientras se acercaban al final. Cuando cruzaron la línea final ambos se detuvieron y observaron al robot esperando que indicara el tiempo de llegada.

-''4.13 segundos… ambos''

-''¡mierda!''

-''Tch''

-''**nada mal chico parece que pueden moverse a la misma velocidad''**

-''_eso parece''_

Izuku y Bakugou se miraron unos segundos antes de que se dirigieran hacia caminos separados

-''bien ahora vamos hacia la siguiente prueba'' aviso Aizawa

Prueba 2: prueba de fuerza de presión 

Todos estaban dentro del gimnasio mientras les habían entregado una pequeña máquina para medir sus fuerzas

-''**así que esta cosa dirá cuanta fuerza de presión tienes'' **

-''_esa es la idea'' _

-''¡ahora!''

Izuku se giró para ver la conmoción al parecer algunos se reunieron alrededor del chico que tenía 6 brazos

-''¡540 kilos! ¡¿Acaso eres un gorila?! No eres un pulpo''

-''que increíble''

-''**ese chico es fuerte''**

-''_si no me equivoco su nombre es Shouji''_

-''**ahora veamos qué podemos hacer''**

Los rayos verdes comenzaron a rodear a Izuku

_-''Full Cowl 10%''_

Izuku realizo presión en la maquina en su mano y entonces... exploto, la pantalla se había destruido y la maquina comenzó a arrojar un poco de humo. Todo el lugar quedo en silencio mientras el peliverde era observado por todos

-''genial''

-''que impresionante''

-''_sensei creo que tal vez fue demasiado''_

-''**¿tú crees?''**

-''no hay de qué preocuparse''

Izuku salto cuando escucho la voz detrás de él cuándo se giró vio que era Aizawa que lo estaba mirando

-''**¡mierda! Pensé que era la muerte… aunque tengo que admitir que se ve como ella'' **

-''no se preocupen si dañan algún equipo la escuela tiene más que suficiente para cambiarlo''

Izuku le entrego la maquina a su maestro

-''bien hecho'' paso junto a el -''no esperaba menos de alguien con un Quirk privilegiado''

Izuku se tensó ante el comentario

-''_Quirk… privilegiado'' _

Prueba 3: Salto de longitud 

Izuku se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo mientras observaba a los demás hacer sus pruebas apenas y hacia un comentario de las opiniones de Falcón cuando fue su turno de saltar lo hizo y en medio del aire desplego sus alas y llego al otro lado de cajón de arena

Prueba 4: saltos prolongados a los lados

-''**Izuku ¿te encuentras bien?'' **

-''_si, solo estoy pensando en algo''_

En esa prueba utilizo Full Cowl para pasarla

Prueba 5: Lanzamiento 

Izuku observo como Ochaco utilizaba su Quirk en la bola para medir la distancia y la arrojo unos segundos después Aizawa les mostro que la distancia que había alcanzado era un infinito

-''¡increíble ella obtuvo un infinito!''

-''**guau, hasta yo tengo que admitir que eso fue increíble''**

-''_si, tienes razón''_

-''el siguiente es Midoriya''

Izuku tenía el balón en la mano pero se quedó mirándolo en silencio mientras todos los demás lo observaban

-''¿él se encuentra bien?'' pregunto Momo

-''no lo sé, a pesar de que lo ha estado haciendo muy bien por alguna razón parece distraído'' respondió Iida

-''tal vez esa mierda de Deku decidió rendirse''

Desconocido para todos allí All Might en su forma musculosa los estaba mirando oculto en una esquina del edificio

-''_joven Midoriya te he estado observando desde que inicio las pruebas ¿realmente te afectaron tanto sus palabras? Debería haberte advertido sobre él mi chico''_

Izuku que seguía parado dentro del círculo suspiro y se preparó para lanzar

-''_ya llegue hasta aquí, ¡no voy a retroceder ahora!... pero por favor sensei observe…''_

Las líneas rojas recorrieron los dedos de su mano derecha mientras estaba a punto de lanzar

-''_eres un inútil sin Quirk''_

-''_quieres ir a Yuuei eso es imposible para alguien como tú''_

-''_tú nunca serás como lo demás… déjalo así'' _

-''_¡lo siento Izuku! ¡Lo siento tanto!''_

-''¡MI DETERMINACION!'' grito mientras arrojaba la bola que fue impulsada por una gran corriente de viento

Todos vieron impresionados como viajaba la esfera a gran velocidad mientras Aizawa observaba a Izuku entonces se percató que los 5 dedos de su mano derecha estaban de un color morado claramente rotos

Izuku observo su mano _-''comparado con el dolor de los últimos 10 años ¡esto no es nada!''_

El aparato en la mano del profesor mostro el resultado '1 kilometro'

-''Aizawa-sensei''

El pelinegro vio como Izuku lo enfrento y con su mano dañada formo un puño y lo puso frente a el

-''vamos a continuar con las pruebas''

-''este chico'' Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del profesor

-''**_ahora te entiendo Izuku''_**

All Might por su parte también estaba sorprendido

-''_me quede preocupado por ti desde la segunda prueba chico pero ahora comprendo a lo que querías llegar. Para alguien como tú que fuiste rechazado y humillado todo este tiempo las palabras como 'Quirk privilegiado' ¡no son más que basura!''_

-''**_tú que nunca tuviste nada a lo aferrarte solo a tu sueño que alguien te dijera esas palabras fue como insultar todo el esfuerzo que has hecho hasta este momento todo el sudor, sangre y lágrimas que derramaste para llegar hasta aquí''_**

-''_querías que Aizawa-kun entendiera todo lo que pásate para llegar hasta aquí ¡para pararte donde te encuentras!''_

**_-''¡maldición Izuku!'' _**

-''_¡que rayos joven!''_

_-''¡ERES** INCREIBLE! **_Pensaron ambos maestros al mismo tiempo

-''¡maldita sea! ¡Deku pelea conmigo!''

Izuku vio como Bakugou se dirigía hacia el impulsado por sus explosiones entonces Izuku comenzó a materializar su Guan dao pero repentinamente Bakugou fue restringido por lo que parecía una tela y los Quirks de ambos ya no podían utilizarse

-''¡que es este trapo de mierda! No me puedo mover''

-''es mi 'arma de captura' una aleación alambre de acero tejida con nano fibras de carbón''

Ambos se giraron a ver a Aizawa que cuyo pelo se había elevado hacia arriba y sus ojos se habían puesto de color rojo, su bufanda al ser retirada de su cuello se podía ver unos extraños lentes de color amarillo

-''nuestros Quirks no sirven y esos lentes… ya sé quién es usted ¡es Eraserhead!'' exclamo Izuku

-''**¿Quién?''**

-''_su Quirk puede anular otros Quirks''_

-''**ya veo, que suerte que es de los buenos''**

-''dejen de perder el tiempo y prepárense para la próxima prueba''

* * *

**Varios minutos después **

Todas las pruebas habían terminado y todos se encontraban frente a Aizawa

-''ahora les daré el resultado de las pruebas. Por cierto lo de la expulsión era mentira''

Todos lo miraron claramente sorprendido

-''fue solo un truco para que dieran lo mejor de sí'' el pelinegro sonrió

-''¡QUÉ!''

Izuku solo soltó una carcajada ante la declaración

-''¡vamos chicos usen sus cerebros! Fue obvio que era una mentira'' les dijo Momo

-''si lo sabias entonces ¿Por qué te vez tan aliviada?'' le pregunto Izuku con una sonrisa

La pelinegra se ruborizo un poco mientras apartaba la mirada

-''**terminaste cuarto nada mal'' **

_-''bueno el dolor de mi mano me impidió un poco concentrarme en las últimas pruebas''_

-''bueno ahora vuelvan al salón para su próxima clase… y Midoriya''

Izuku miro a su maestro que le daba la espalda mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-''ve a la enfermería a curar tus dedos… y la próxima ten más cuidado'' comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela

-''**creo que esa es su forma de decir 'lamento haber sido un idiota''**

-''_supongo''_

* * *

**Con Aizawa **

Aizawa caminaba de forma perezosa mientras se dirigía a la sala de profesores hasta que se encontró repentinamente con All Might

-''¡Aizawa mentiroso!''

-''sabía que alguien nos estaba observando''

-''obviamente les mentiste a esos chicos ¡tú que el año pasado expulsaste una clase entera!''

-''creo que muchos de ellos tienen alguna oportunidad''

-''también lo viste ¿no es así?''

Aizawa lo miro esperando su respuesta

-''¡la llama de determinación de Midoriya!''

-''¿tú también? Que extraño que estés protegiendo a un estudiante eso va en contra de tu método de enseñanza''

-''_mierda, creo que lo arruine'' _pensó el símbolo de la paz

Aizawa comenzó a caminar de nuevo

-''di una opinión pero él me mostro que estaba equivocado nada más, espero que ninguno vaya a sentirse cómodo puedo expulsar a cualquiera sí creo que no valen la pena. No es nada cruel ponerle fin a una vana persecución de un sueño''

-''supongo que tú y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien''

* * *

**Al día siguiente **

Izuku se encontraba sentado en su escritorio mientras estaban esperando a que comenzaran sus clases de la tarde

-''**Izuku estoy tan aburrido''**

-''_no se queje sensei antes del mediodía tenemos clases normales como en cualquier escuela normal y al mediodía tenemos que reunirnos en el comedor ¡para el almuerzo de estupenda comida barata!, y ahora en la tarde ¡nuestros estudios de héroes!''_

Unos rápidos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo

-''_aquí viene''_

All Might entro a través de la puerta mientras se sujetaba al marco de la puerta y se estiraba de una forma extraña

-''¡soy yo! ¡A través de la puerta como una persona normal! HAHAHAHA''

-''**¿realmente hace eso todo el tiempo?''**

-''_eso es algo común para All Might''_

-''**me alegra que ya no estés tan obsesionado''**

-''_aun lo admiro como héroe pero creo que al pasar tanto tiempo como All Might 'la persona' me ayudo un poco con eso y también las cosas que hemos estado haciendo antes de ingresar a Yuuei''_

Los comentarios de sus compañeros se empezaron a escuchar

-''¡no puedo creer que All Might en verdad nos va a dar clases!

-''su estilo me pone la piel de gallina''

-''¡presten atención jóvenes! Los estudios de preparación para héroes ¡para esta clase construiremos sus bases heroicas a través de ensayos! Y empezaremos ¡con esto!'' levanto una tarjeta con la palabra Batlle -''ensayos de batallas''

-''¡**oh sí! Esto se va poner divertido'' **

-''y para comenzar su primera batalla''

La pared se abrió mostrando cuatro columnas verticales donde había unos maletines de forma ordenada con números impresos sobre ellos

-''¡hemos preparado los trajes que ustedes enviaron en la solicitud para que coincidiera con sus Quirks!''

-''¡nuestros trajes de batalla! ¡Asombroso!''

-''**¡veamos cómo te vez con tu traje de héroe!''**

-''_yo tampoco puedo esperar''_

-''¡vayan a cambiarse para luego irnos! ¡Reúnanse en el campo de entrenamiento Beta! ¡El traje que llevaran al campo de batalla es de vital importancia! No lo olviden ahora ustedes ¡son héroes!''

* * *

**Unos minutos después **

Todos comenzaron a salir al campo de entrenamiento vistiendo sus trajes All Might los miraba a todos con su clásica sonrisa en su cara

Izuku se encontraba caminando por el pasillo que llevaba al campo

-''**este traje es más increíble de lo que esperaba''**

-''_me alegra que me ayudara a confeccionarlo sensei'' _

-''**era obvio recuerdas la abominación que me mostraste hace unas semanas''**

* * *

**Flashback**

Izuku se encontraba hablando con All Might por teléfono

-''en lo que debes concentrarte ahora es en hacer tu traje de héroe''

-''sí, estoy a punto de enviar la solicitud''

-''de acuerdo recuerda que un diseño bien detallado es muy importante''

-''no lo olvidare, hasta luego All Might''

-''adiós joven buena suerte HAHAHA''

Izuku cortó la llamada y se sentó en su sofá frente a una pequeña mesa de café

-''**oye, que quiso decir con 'hacer tu traje de héroe''**

-''_bueno sensei antes de ingresar a la academia te piden que envíes las especificaciones de tu Quirk y tu cuerpo una compañía afiliada a la academia crea los trajes ideales. Debes detallar las especificaciones y luego el traje es hecho a mano''_

-''**nada mal, y los trajes deben ser de muy buena calidad ¿Cómo será el tuyo?''**

-''_bueno yo tengo un diseño que hice hace algún tiempo'' Izuku abrió uno de sus cuadernos mientras le mostraba su traje a su maestro _

-''**¡aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!'' **

-''_¿Qué sucede?''_

**-''¡mis ojos!** **quita esa, cosa arranca la página y quémala ¡ni en un millón de años te quiero vestido así!''**

-''_yo también comenzó a pensar que no es tan bueno''_

-''**tendremos que empezar desde cero, Izuku tu traje ya seas héroe o villano es una de las cosas que la gente siempre recuerda también te ayuda estéticamente para llamar la atención si te pones eso no atraerás a nadie más que a niños de 5 años''**

-''_bueno este lo hice antes de conocerte''_

-''**se nota, es como vestirte de un conejo verde''**

-''_¿Qué tienes en mente?'' _

-''¡**ya lo tengo! solo escribe lo que te voy a decir''**

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

-''**¿te quedas con el anterior o con el actual?''**

-''_definitivamente actual, aunque la parte superior tiene que…''_

-''**sin quejas, te ves bien así que lúcete''**

Viendo la luz del sol en la salida Izuku se apresuró hasta que salió donde se encontraban todos con sus trajes de héroes

-''¡ya llegaste joven Midoriya!''

Luego de escuchar a All Might todos se giraron a ver a Izuku

Vestía un pantalón negro sujeto con un cinturón que tenía un halcón de plata en la hebilla en sus pies estaban sus confiables botas rojas con suela blanca, la parte superior tenía una chaqueta negra con un forro interior de color rojo y debajo de ella no traía nada mostrando su físico, sus manos tenían guantes negros sin dedos con una placa de metal rectangular en el dorso, en su rostro había un respirador de metal tenia forma de diamante con ocho orificios en él. (El que usa en la segunda versión de su traje en el manga)

Ochaco se acercó a el

-''guau Izuku te vez… quiero decir tu traje se ve muy bien''

-''Uraraka tú también te vez… wow''

-''debería haber dibujado mejor mi traje este es un poco vergonzoso'' respondió avergonzada

**-''que sexy**, **parece que la pequeña castaña tiene su lado travieso''**

-''_¡sensei!''_

-''¡es hora del ensayo de batallas! ¡Me gustan sus trajes! ¡Son bastante geniales!'' All Might observo a Izuku -''_nada mal, tal vez demasiado negro pero creo que va bien con el''_

Alguien con una armadura blanca se acercó al frente

-''¡sensei! Con el debido respeto vamos a utilizar la ciudad de simulacros del examen de admisión''

-''Iida ¿eres tú? Te vez increíble''

-''muchas gracias Midoriya, tú también''

-''en repuesta a tu pregunta joven Iida ¡las batallas serán bajo techo! verán la neutralización de los villanos usualmente es vista al aire libre pero… según las estadísticas la mayoría de ellos son en interiores. Para esta prueba se dividirán entre 'héroes' y 'villanos' ¡para una batalla de equipos dos contra dos!''

-''¿Qué hay del entrenamiento de formación?'' pregunto Asui

-''¡este es un entrenamiento de formación! Solo que esta vez no habrá robots a los cuales destruir''

-''¿entonces como determinaremos quien gana y quién pierde?''

-''¿está bien si simplemente los mandamos a volar?''

-''¿hay alguna amenaza de expulsión como en las pruebas de Aizawa-sensei?''

-''¿si vamos a separarnos en grupos cual es la mejor forma de hacerlo?''

-''¡HNNN! ¡No puedo escucharlos si todos hablan al mismo tiempo!''

All Might saco un pequeño papel doblado y comenzó a leerlo

-''¡para este entrenamiento tendremos a algunos 'villanos' custodiando un arma nuclear que intentan detonar! ¡Los héroes deben detenerlos a ellos y a su nefasto plan antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Si los héroes capturan a los 'villanos' o alcanzan el arma nuclear antes de que acabe el tiempo ganan! ¡Si los villanos logran mantener el arma nuclear todo el tiempo o si capturan a los héroes, ganan!''

-''¿**está usando notas?''**

-''_si, eso hace''_

-''¡bien jóvenes! Sus compañeros de equipo y oponentes serán escogidos ¡por lotería! ¡Vamos a comenzar ya!''

* * *

**bien eso es todo, como puse al principio voy a cortarlo aqui para que no sea tan largo**

**el siguiente capitulo sera la continuación del ejercicio con algunos cambios importantesa**

**les aviso que voy a adaptar la película de boku no hero academy a este Fic, ya que termine de escribir sobre las pasantias**

**díganme**** que piensan del capitulo y si tienen alguna sugerencia manden un mensaje **


	7. Lucha en Equipos

**hola todos quiero disculpare por haber tardado tanto en subir capitulo pero ya esta aqui asi que disfrutenlo **

**No soy dueño de Boku No Hero Acadedemy**

-''dialogo''

_-''pensamiento''_

**-''****Falcón**** hablando''**

_**-''****Falcón ****pensando****''**_

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior_

_-''¡para este entrenamiento tendremos a algunos 'villanos' custodiando un arma nuclear que intentan detonar! ¡Los héroes deben detenerlos a ellos y a su nefasto plan antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Si los héroes capturan a los 'villanos' o alcanzan el arma nuclear antes de que acabe el tiempo ganan! ¡Si los villanos logran mantener el arma nuclear todo el tiempo o si capturan a los héroes, ganan!''_

_-''¿**está usando notas?''**_

_-''si, eso hace''_

_-''¡bien jóvenes! Sus compañeros de equipo y oponentes serán escogidos ¡por lotería! ¡Vamos a comenzar ya!''_

* * *

Capítulo 7: Combate en Equipos

**Varios minutos después**

**-''oye Izuku ¿Cómo están conformados los equipos?''**

_-''¡no estaba prestando atención Falcón-sensei!''_

**-''decidí echarme una siesta de 5 minutos''**

_-''el quipo A: somos yo y Uraraka, el B: son Shouji y Todoroki, el C: son Yaoyorozu y Mineta, el D: son Kacchan e Iida, el E: son Ashido y Aoyama, el F: son Satou y Koda, el G: son Jirou y Kaminari, el H: Asui y Tokoyami, el I: son Hagakure y Ojiro y el J son Kirishima y Sero''_

**-''al menos te toco con una chica'' **

_-''no dejaras el tema verdad''_

Falcón coloco una mano en su pecho pareciendo herido (aunque Izuku no podía verlo)

**-''_¡que insolencia! Como tu sensei quiero lo mejor para ti''_**

_-''¡quieres que tenga sexo con cada mujer que te agrada!''_

**-''repito, quiero 'lo mejor' para ti''**

All Might trajo dos cajas y puso una a cada lado de él, una decía 'héroes' y la otra 'villanos'

-''y las parejas para el primer combate son las siguientes''

Metió una mano en cada caja y de cada una saco una bola de la caja villano saco una con la letra D y de la caja héroes saco una con la letra F

-''¡el equipo F serán los héroes! ¡El equipo D serán los villanos!''

-''en este escenario los villanos estarán en el edificio, ¡entonces luego de 5 minutos, los héroes entraran también! Los demás serán capaces de ver el desarrollo a través de las cámaras de vigilancia ¡esto les permitirá a los que están dentro meterse en el papel de los villanos! ¡Este es un ejercicio de práctica así que vayan con todo sin temor a lastimarse! Naturalmente si las cosas se salen de control intervendré''

All Might comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban las cámaras de vigilancia mientras era seguido por los demás equipos. Cuando Bakugou pasó junto a Izuku golpeo su hombro con fuerza

-''tienes suerte de que no nos estamos enfrentando''

-''esas son mis palabras''

Bakugou se giró, estiro su mano y apunto al rostro de Izuku pero se detuvo cuando Izuku materializo una espada y la presiono en su cuello

-''¡tienes el valor Deku!'' acerco más su mano al rostro del peliverde

El joven incremento la presión de la espada en el cuello del rubio haciendo que se detuviera

-''tengo más del que te imaginas Kacchan''

En un instante All Might estaba junto a sus dos estudiantes

-''suficiente ustedes dos ¿no quieren ser suspendidos el primer día?''

Dejando su actitud ambos se detuvieron y comenzaron a ir en direcciones diferentes

* * *

**Varios minutos después en el sótano del edificio **

Los estudiantes restantes se encontraban en el sótano del edificio que estaba oscuro y tenía muchas pantallas que mostraban cada rincón del edificio

-''¡ahora jóvenes miren y mediten sus propias estrategias!''

Todos vieron como Satou y Koda estaban entrando por una ventana

-''lograron entrar'' aviso Sero

Los 'héroes' comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos mientras observaban cada esquina en busca de peligro

-''va emboscarlos desde una gran altura'' informo Izuku haciendo que Kirishima lo mirara

-''¿de que estas…?''

No pudo terminar su pregunta ya que en las pantallas se mostró Bakugou aparecía sobre las cabezas de los héroes lanzo una explosión que pudieron esquivar por unos centímetros

-''¡una emboscada repentina!'' grito mineta

-''¡ese Bakugou es un tramposo! ¡Las emboscadas son impropias de un hombre!'' grito Kirishima

-''¡las emboscadas son una buena estrategia! ¡Están en el calor de la batalla!''

-''quiere neutralizarlos para que ni siquiera lleguen al piso de la bomba'' hablo Izuku

Satou entonces abrió un paquete amarillo metió lo que había dentro en su boca entonces sus músculos se hicieron un poco más grandes y se arrojó hacia Bakugou mientras golpeaba la pared destruyéndola en pedazos

-''¡wow! ¡Eso fue increíble!'' grito Kaminari

-''debe tener un Quirk que aumenta su fuerza, pero necesita consumir algo para activarlo''

Satou grito algo a Koda este asintió y salió corriendo por el pasillo Bakugou intento seguirlo pero Satou arrojo otro golpe en el que tuvo que impulsarse con sus explosiones para esquivar

-''va a golpear con su brazo derecho'' dijo Izuku

Cuando descendió Bakugou lanzo un golpe con su brazo derecho Satou que lo intercepto pero no se percató que la palma de Bakugou apuntaba a su cara, aprovechando esa oportunidad el rubio lanzo una explosión en el rostro de su oponente haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás. En ese momento Bakugou grito algo mientras presionaba su oído

Kirishima miro a All Might

-''¿que están diciendo? No hay sonido en las cámaras de vigilancia''

-''¡solo los compañeros de equipo pueden comunicarse a través de comunicadores inalámbricos! ¡Además todos ellos tienen un mapa del edificio! ¡Y tenemos esta cinta de captura!'' enseño un pequeño rollo de cinta en su mano -''¡cuando alguien ha envuelto a su oponente con esto es señal de que te han capturado!''

-''el tiempo límite son 15 minutos, los héroes no saben exactamente donde está el núcleo, ¿verdad?''

-''los héroes están en una gran desventaja ¿verdad?'' pregunto Mina

-''Aizawa no les enseño nuestro lema ¿verdad? ¡Vamos díganlo conmigo!''

-''¡PLUS ULTRA!'' grito la mayoría mientras levantaban los brazos junto al héroe número uno

Mientras tanto Izuku no despegaba la vista de la pelea de Bakugou

**-''querías ser tu quien se enfrentará a él ¿verdad?''**

-''_si, solo se está posponiendo lo inevitable''_

Izuku vio como Bakugou se lanzó hacia adelante pero cuando Satou lanzo un gancho para interceptarlo, el rubio utilizo una explosión para ponerse detrás de Satou y lanzo una explosión a su espalda

-''él ha engañado a su oponente y ha usado su habilidad de explosión para re direccionar la trayectoria a su conveniencia, eso fue sutilmente habilidoso'' opino Todoroki

-''controlar un golpe contundente mientras resiste la inercia al mismo tiempo significa que él es capaz de ajustar el poder de sus explosiones precisamente'' informo Yaoyorozu

-''él va a abrumarlo con ataques para que de esa forma poder 'bloquear' su súper fuerza'' hablo Izuku

Bakugou primero utilizo los accesorios con forma de granada en sus brazos para golpear el costado de Satou luego lo sujeto del brazo y utilizo varias explosiones para girar y estrellar a su oponente contra la pared cuando termino Satou cayó al suelo inconsciente

-''hombre eso fue brutal'' hablo Sero

Kirishima se acercó a Izuku

-''amigo tu adivinaste cada movimiento que hizo Bakugou ¿Cómo lo hiciste?''

Todos se giraron para ver a Izuku mientras este seguía viendo la pantalla

-''lo sé, porque lo conozco desde que tengo memoria''

Uraraka miro a Izuku

-''ahora que lo pienso ustedes siempre se están llamando 'Deku' y 'Kacchan''

-''¡eso quiere decir que son amigos de la infancia!'' exclamo Hagakure

-''esa es nuestra forma de insultarnos'' informo el peliverde

-'¿i-insultarse?''

-''¿amigos eh? Eso fue…'' Izuku tuvo un recuerdo de un pequeño Bakugou y un pequeño Izuku jugando en el parque -''…hace mucho tiempo''

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio luego de esa declaración

-''miren a Iida''

Todos vieron como en la sala del arma nuclear una gran parvada de pájaros estaba atacando a Iida

-''¿de dónde salieron esas aves?''

-''debe ser el Quirk de Koda''

Todos vieron como Koda comenzó a correr hacia el arma nuclear mientras Iida estaba distraído pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo una explosión en su espalda lo hizo caer al suelo, Bakugou sujeto su cabeza mientras gritaba algo con una sonrisa sádica

-''¡creo que ya fue suficiente!'' All Might sujeto el pequeño micrófono en su mano -''los héroes están inmovilizados los villanos ¡ganan!''

Todos esperaron a que sus compañeros ingresaran de nuevo aunque solo regresaron Iida, Bakugou y Koda

-''muy bien jóvenes ahora para el siguiente enfrentamiento el equipo B serán los héroes y el equipo I serán los villanos''

Ambos equipos salieron hacia afuera del edificio, unos minutos después los villanos estaban listos mientras los héroes entraron por la puerta principal, los brazos extra de Shouji se transformaron en orejeas y comenzó a moverlos

-''eso es un poco perturbador'' hablo Mina

-''su Quirk debe replicar partes del cuerpo, debe ser bueno a la hora de rastreo'' opino Izuku

Todos vieron cómo se formaron bocas en sus brazos y hablo con Todoroki entonces salió fuera del edificio, unos segundos después todo el edificio incluso donde estaban lo demás estaba completamente congelado

All Might se froto los brazos mientras temblaba

-''se aseguró de que su compañero no fuese atrapado en el ataque y se abstuvo de dañar el arma nuclear. ¡Incluso debilito la posición de sus enemigos!''

-''¡ese chico está a otro nivel!'' exclamo Kirishima

**-''es fuerte''**

_-''es muy fuerte, logro toda la operación en unos pocos minutos eso fue… increíble''_

**-''parece que encontramos un oponente aún más fuerte que cabeza de cepillo de baño''**

-''M-Midoriya no t-tienes f-frio''

Izuku se giró para ver a Iida y a todos los demás temblando mientras se frotaban los brazos

-''en las especificaciones pedí que mi traje fuera de material térmico''

-''¡que inteligente!'' gritaron todos

Entonces todo el lugar se puso repentinamente caliente eliminando el frio, Izuku abrió los ojos en shock mientras miraba de nuevo la pantalla donde se encontraba Todoroki

**-''¿él también puede producir calor?''**

_-''¡ya sé quién es! Su padre es el héroe número 2 en el ranking mundial Endeavor su Quirk es 'hellfire''_

**-''fuego y hielo él debe poseer el Quirk de sus dos padres'' **

Luego del segundo combate Izuku pudo apreciar los Quirks de todos sus compañeros y aprender sus estilos de pelea pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por All Might

-''bien para la batalla final será el equipo A los héroes y el equipo C los villanos''

Ambos equipos salieron del sótano y se dirigieron hacia el exterior

_-''ya es nuestro turno''_

**-''tengo un plan Izuku''**

_-''¿de qué se trata?''_

**-''consigue una piscina inflable, gelatina y deja que las chicas se arreglen'' **

_-''¿puedes ser serio por cinco minutos?'' _

**-''tienes razón tendrás que conformarte con lodo ¿Dónde conseguirías gelatina en una ciudad abandonada?''**

Decidiendo ignorar los deseos de su sensei Izuku comenzó a pensar

-''con mineta parece que su Quirk son esas esferas en su cabeza mientras que Yaoyorozu… por lo que vi ella es muy inteligente, tiene una buena aptitud física y su Quirk… no tengo idea que hace pero por lo que veo de su disfraz necesita que las partes de su cuerpo estén desnudas…''

-''¿Izuku-kun?''

-''¿eh? ¿Qué sucede?''

-''All Might-sensei dijo que iniciemos pero te encontrabas murmurando''

-''de acuerdo''

Izuku barrio a Uraraka de sus pies haciéndola que soltar un 'eep' y la cargo estilo nupcial

-''I-Izuku-kun ¿Qué sucede?'' pregunto un poco ruborizada

-''vamos a entrar por la puerta que hay en el techo. El arma seguramente está en el último piso si entramos por arriba llegaremos a ella directamente de esa manera si están separados podemos emboscarlos''

Desplegando sus alas el peliverde los llevo hacia el techo donde se encontraba la puerta para ingresar al edificio.

* * *

**En el sótano **

-''Midoriya y Uraraka han comenzado'' hablo Kaminari

-''entrar por el techo es una buena estrategia de esa manera podrían tomarlos por sorpresa'' hablo Iida el mientras movía las manos

-''hay que ver que tienen planeado para ellos la joven Yaoyorozu y el joven Mineta''

* * *

**De vuelta en el edificio **

Los héroes caminaban por los pasillos buscando signos de una trampa o uno de sus oponentes hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la habitación donde se encontraba los villanos

-''Izuku-kun, ¿Qué es eso?''

-''paneles de metal, están cubriendo la entrada''

-''ya veo, voy a hacerlos más livianos para que puedas derribarlos''

_-''¿cómo llego esto hasta aquí?… debe ser el Quirk de Yaoyorozu'' _

**-''¿ella creo estos paneles de metal?'' **

_-''_¿_los creo?'' _Izuku vio como Uraraka acercaba su mano a las la placas_ -''¡ya lo tengo!''_

Logro detener la mano de su compañera cuando estaba a unos centímetros de tocar las placas

-''¿Qué sucede?''

Creando una pequeña espada en su mano la lanzo hacia las placas de metal, cuando hizo contacto la electricidad viajo de la puerta hacia la pequeña espada unos segundos hasta que cayó al suelo echando humo

-''como supuse, una trampa''

-''¿acaso Yaoyorozu quiere matarme?'' la castaña acuno su mano contra su pecho

-''lo dudo, la descarga solamente debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarte inconsciente''

El polvo negro se arremolino en la mano de Izuku y unos segundos después apareció una maza medieval en su mano

-''¿Qué vas a hacer?''

Los rayos verdes comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo de Izuku

-''ya que no podemos utilizar la puerta… crearemos nuestra propia entrada, pero antes tengo un plan que quiero que decirte''

* * *

**Dentro de la habitación **

Momo se encontraba mirando la puerta mientras Mineta entraba jadeando a la habitación

-''ya… saque todo… como me pediste''

-''bien hecho solo hay que esperar a que entren''

-''dudo que entren los pisos inferiores tienen varias trampas y la puerta está bloqueada además si la tocan obtendrán una descarga eléctrica de los generadores que creaste y le conectaste''

-''lo dudo, no creo que Midoriya se quede sin hacer nada''

-''¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?''

En ese momento la pared se destruyó en pedazos creando un gran agujero por donde entraron Izuku y Uraraka

-''bien ya entramos'' Izuku sonrió mientras su mazo se desvanecía

-''eso fue increíble'' opino Uraraka que estaba junto a el

-''parecen que al fin llegaron'' Momo les hablo a los dos 'héroes'

Uraraka comenzó a caminar hacia un costado pero rápidamente fue interceptado por mineta

-''yo seré tu oponente''

-''de acuerdo''

Mientras tanto Izuku y Momo se alejaron un poco pero en ningún momento cortaron el contacto visual mientras se estudiaban el uno al otro

-''tengo que admitir que eres la villana más hermosa que he visto'' el peliverde sonrió a su oponente

-''**vamos mi estudiante es hora de sacar al tigre''**

Momo lo miro mientras un tinte rosa aparecía en sus mejillas

-''_¡concéntrate Momo! Solo quiere distraerte… dios ¿Por qué tenía que ser 'él'?''_

Sacudiendo la cabeza Momo comenzó a crear un Bo de metal, sujetándolo fuertemente se puso en una posición ofensiva

-''**ooooh la niña sabe Bojutsu, ¿qué harás Izuku?'' **

Creando un Bo de metal negro Izuku adopto su propia postura impresionando a Momo

-''vamos a divertirnos''

Izuku se arrojó hacia adelante intentando un golpe alto que momo bloqueo fácilmente para luego moverse e intentar golpear la pierna derecha de su oponente pero el peliverde se movió en el último segundo para rápidamente responder con golpe a la derecha que de nuevo fue bloqueado, la pelinegra se movió a la izquierda lanzando un golpe a la rodilla derecha de Izuku quien gruño de dolor al recibir el golpe haciendo que su rodilla se apoyara en el suelo, Momo intento un golpe alto pero Izuku lo bloqueo y respondió con un golpe al estómago que hizo que la pelinegra diera unos pasos hacia atrás, poniéndose de pie Izuku intento golpear el pecho de la pelinegra pero esta esquivo y apunto a la sección derecha de su oponente pero este bloqueo y con su fuerza movió ambos Bo para que golpearan el suelo y luego apunto al rostro de su Momo que esquivo en el último minuto.

* * *

**Con Uraraka y Mineta **

Mientras Izuku combatía con Momo Uraraka se alejó con mineta comenzó a mirar a los lados

-''tu Quirk no servirá Uraraka, Yaoyorozu me hizo deshacerme de todo lo que había en la habitación de esa forma no podrás utilizar tu Quirk''

-''esto es malo''

Mineta se sacó una de las esferas que había en su cabeza y se la arrojo a Uraraka quien logró esquivarla

-''_no sé qué sean esas esferas pero no debo dejar que me toquen''_

Lanzando una esfera tras Uraraka se movió por la habitación mientras las esquivaba

-''vamos Uraraka te aseguro que hare que te sientas bien''

-''¡eres un pervertido!''

* * *

**En el sótano**

-''¡Wow! miren a Midoriya y Yaoyorozu'' grito Kaminari

-''ambos tienen una muy buena habilidad'' opino Shouji

-''ella está luchando al mismo nivel que el chico que mayor puntaje obtuvo en la prueba de ingreso'' informo Jirou

-''¡son todos unos idiotas que no prestan atención!'' exclamo Bakugou

-''oye hermano no hace falta que nos insultes solo estamos opinando'' lo regaño Kirishima

-''aunque no estoy de acuerdo con su vocabulario creo que Bakugou tiene razón'' Iida comenzó mover sus manos

-''¿de que estas hablando?'' Pregunto Kyoka

-''eso no es ni un poco cerca del nivel que Midoriya mostro durante la prueba''

-''¡el muy mierda solo está jugando con ella!''

Todos vieron las pantallas impresionados

-''¡el joven Midoriya debe estar estudiando el estilo de pelea de la joven Yaoyorozu!''

-''es cierto lo vi crear espadas y también tiene su Quirk de súper fuerza pero solo está luchando con un Bo al igual que su oponente''

* * *

**De regreso al edificio con Izuku y Momo **

Ambos continuaban en el intercambio de golpes y habían llegado a un punto muerto

-''**oye Izuku ¿ya terminaste de analizarla?''**

-''_si, ahora comenzare a divertirme''_

Izuku golpeo la mano de momo haciendo que esta dejara su Bo y luego lo sujeto arrebatándoselo de su otra mano

-''_maldición, tendré que cambiar de técnica'' pensó la pelinegra_

La sorpresa de su oponente no duro mucho ya que Momo le lanzo un puñetazo a Izuku que luego de hacer desaparecer su Bo sujeto el puño de su oponente y lo puso detrás de su espalda, la pelinegra intento golpearlo con el codo de su brazo libre pero también fue atrapado mientras la inmovilizaba, Izuku la presiono contra uno de los pilares de la pared

-''esto me está gustando ¿y a ti?'' susurro a en su oído

Momo sintió como la piel se le ponía de gallina y su cuerpo se calentaba mientras sentía el fuerte torso del peliverde contra su espalda, ignorando las sensaciones llevo su cabeza hacia atrás impactando con la cara de Izuku haciendo que dirá unos pasos hacia atrás aturdido

**-''Uuuuhhh eso debió doler''**

Aprovechando la apertura Momo creo otro Bo y se dispuso a atacar a su oponente rápidamente se acercó a él mientras intentaba golpear el estómago de Izuku… pero unos segundos después cayó al suelo sentada y su Bo había sido partido por la mitad, levantando la vista vio sorprendida como un Guan Dao había aparecido en las manos de su oponente

-''creo que esto se acabó'' Izuku sonrió

-''creo que no, es hora del plan b''

Sorprendido por la declaración Izuku vio a Momo arrojarle algo, era un tubo negro que el peliverde reconoció

-''Uraraka cierra los ojos''

Entonces la granada aturdidora exploto haciendo que Izuku dejara escapar un gruñido al encontrarse completamente cegado

**-''parece que te atrapo''**

_-''esto aún no termina''_

Falcón se rio **-''Jajaja creo que tendrás que ponerte un poco serio con ella'' **

Aprovechando la ceguera temporal del peliverde Momo le lanzo un golpe al plexo solar pero se sorprendió cuando Izuku la esquivo

-''¿_cómo lo hizo?''_

Izuku dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras su cara estaba seria. Momo arrojo un puñetazo que Izuku esquivo, girando sobre su eje Momo arrojo una patada que el peliverde detuvo con su antebrazo la pelinegra no se detuvo mientras lanzaba golpe tras golpe que eran esquivados por su oponente, ambos se movían de un lado al otro en sincronía, entonces Momo lanzo una patada que impacto en el costado de Izuku pero él sonrió y sujeto su muslo a lo que momo lanzo un puñetazo que fue detenido y el peliverde dio varios pasos hacia atrás arrastrándola con él.

* * *

**En el sótano**

-''guau, soy yo o esos dos parece que están…''

-''bailando''

-''increíble ¡es como un baile mortal!''

-''pero ¿Cómo es que Midoriya puede adivinar sus movimientos?''

All Might miro a las pantallas con una sonrisa

_-''eso es porque el joven Midoriya entreno con gran Torino y conmigo nuestra velocidad era tan grande para él que comenzó a desarrollar sus otros sentidos y buscar la manera de luchar con oponentes que no podía ver''_

* * *

**De regreso al edificio con Uraraka y mineta**

Ambos adolecentes se encontraban en medio de arrojar y esquivar hasta que se detuvieron en medio de la habitación

-''parece que se te acabaron los lugares para correr''

Mirando a los lados la castaña se percató que estaba rodeada por las esferas moradas que le había arrojado su oponente

-''¡mira a Yaoyorozu se le rompió el traje!''

-''¡donde! Grito mineta dándole la espalda

Aprovechando la oportunidad Uraraka se acercó y toco la espalda de mineta que comenzó a flotar

-''¿Qué sucede?''

-''parece que gane''

La castaña lo pateo en dirección hacia la puerta haciendo que impactara con las placas de metal y se electrocutara cuando termino el pequeño cuerpo cayó al suelo echando humo

* * *

**Con Izuku y Momo**

Izuku arrastro a Momo mientras la sujetaba hasta que ella le dio un fuerte cabezazo haciendo que la soltara

-''si continuas con eso te dolerá la cabeza'' la sonrisa volvió a su rostro

Momo se froto la frente un momento para aliviar el dolor, se acercó y rápidamente lanzo otra patada que Izuku esquivo, pero girando sobre su eje la pelinegra creo una tonfa en su mano derecha y aprovechando el impulso del giro intento golpearlo pero el golpe fue detenido por la mano izquierda de Izuku, en un movimiento desesperado mMomo intento golpearlo con su mano libre solo para ser detenida nuevamente y su espalda fuera empujada contra la pared y sus manos estuvieran a cada lado de su cabeza

-''se acabó''

Cuando hablo el cálido aliento de Izuku golpeo sus labios haciendo que se estremeciera y una corriente eléctrica recorriera su columna vertebral

-''¿_en qué momento su rostro se acercó tanto?_'' pensó la pelinegra

-''¡los héroes ganan!''

Ambos adolecentes saltaron un poco al escuchar el grito de All Might ambos giraron su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el arma nuclear para ver que Uraraka tenía una mano sobre ella. Volviendo a mirarse el uno al otro se percataron de lo cerca que estaban y los dos se separaron con un ligero rubor en sus rostros

**-''lo lograste, nada mal para tu primer ejercicio''**

_-''creo que lo disfrute bastante''_

-''Izuku ¡lo logamos!''

El peliverde vio cómo su compañera de equipo se le acercaba

-''lo hiciste muy bien Uraraka''

-''no, fue tu plan el que funciono a la perfección''

Momo que estaba cerca de la pareja abrió los ojos en shock mientras escuchaba la conversación entonces dirigió su mirada al peliverde

_-''¿plan?... eso quiere decir que el…''_

* * *

**Unos minutos después de vuelta al sótano **

All Might miro a todos sus estudiantes reunidos

-''¡buen trabajo a todos! A pesar de que no hubo restricciones, para su primer entrenamiento ¡lo hicieron muy bien! ¡Ahora cámbiense de ropa y vuelvan a clases!'' All Might salió corriendo a gran velocidad

**-''se le debe estar acabando el tiempo''**

_-''no hay nada que se pueda hacer All Might a diferencia de los demás héroes tiene un 'limite' para su Quirk''_

**-''ahora creo que debes ir con los demás''**

Todos comenzaron a dirigirse a los vestuarios

* * *

**Después de clases **

Izuku se encontraba caminando solo por los pasillos de Yuuei

**-''¿estás seguro que debiste dejar que tus amigos se fueran sin ti?'' **

_-''si, quería volar de regreso a casa ya que no lo hago hace mucho''_

**-''rompiendo las reglas a pesar de que estas en Yuuei… ¡que orgulloso me siento!''**

En ese momento Izuku vio a Bakugou se dirigía hacia él desde la dirección opuesta

-''¿ya estás de regreso?''

-''¡que te importa maldito nerd! ¡Solo olvide algo!''

Ambos pasaron uno junto al otro pero se detuvieron a unos pasos de distancia quedando de espaldas al otro

-''¿necesitas algo?''

-''todos estaban haciendo mucho escandalo solo porque tú eres el que tuvo el mejor puntaje en la prueba''

-''¿me hablas o tu orgullo herido?''

-''¡escúchame maldita mierda! ¡Tú nunca serás mejor que yo! ¡No me importa si tienes uno o diez Quirks siempre serás el inútil Deku que conocí! ¡Solo otro estorbo en mi camino hacia la cima! ¡De ahora en adelante yo seré el numero uno!''

Todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos

-''sabes en el pasado me habrían intimidado tus palabras… pero ya no estamos en el pasado. Tienes razón en algo, ahora me otorgaron estos Quirks, pero tengo un largo camino para recorrer yo voy a volverme más fuerte para poder vencerte ¡así como yo soy un obstáculo en tu camino tú lo eres en el mío!''

Izuku comenzó a caminar mientras apuntaba hacia arriba

-''cando llegue el momento ¡nos enfrentaremos en la cima!''

El peliverde continúo caminando en lugar de escuchar insultos o un ataque repentino solo escucho los pasos del rubio que se alejaban en la dirección contraria

**-''parece que acepto tu declaración''**

_-''nuestra batalla comienza ahora''_

**-''tendrás un largo camino por recorrer, por suerte tienes a un gran sensei para hacerte compañía''**

-''u_n ex ladrón de hace 100 años que es un pervertido''_

**-''un gran ex ladrón de hace 100 años que sabe apreciar la belleza de las mujeres, te dio dos de los mejores Quirks que existen y te transformo de un cobarde que siempre tartamudeaba a un chico seguro, fuerte, galante, y bueno con las mujeres'' **

-''_de acuerdo tu ganas''_

-''¿Midoriya?''

Girándose hacia la voz Izuku vio a su compañera Yaoyorozu Momo detrás de el

-''Yaoyorozu ¿aun sigues por aquí?''

-''bueno tenía que hablar con Aizawa-sensei pero ya voy de salida''

-''ya veo, ¿quieres que caminemos juntos?''

-''de acuerdo''

Con una sonrisa ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela estaban en un cómodo silencio pero la pelinegra le robaba miradas a su compañero de vez en cuando

-''¿hay una pregunta que quieras hacerme?''

Ruborizándose por ser atrapada Momo simplemente asintió

-''quería preguntarte ¿tu sabias lo que iba a hacer durante la clase de All Might-sensei?''

Meditando su respuesta por uno segundos se giró para ver a su compañera

-''no sabía lo que habías planeado, pero me di una idea general''

-''¿idea general?''

-''escuche tus comentarios durante los otros combates vi que eres muy inteligente y calculadora supuse que tu serias en quien tendría que concentrarme durante el ataque sabía que todo el plan de tu equipo solo sería ideado por ti Mineta no sería más que un 'accesorio' si te alejaba lo suficiente del arma nuclear sabía que Uraraka podría encargarse de Mineta y luego asegurar el objetivo''

-''espera ¿fuiste un señuelo todo el tiempo?''

-''así es, sabía que tú también estuviste prestando atención a mis comentarios en los combates pero no te diste cuenta que ese era mi plan desde el inicio''

-''¿Qué quieres decir?''

-''luego de la pelea de Kacchan me di cuenta que mis comentarios harían que todos se centraran en mí y se olvidarían de Uraraka, como no sabía quiénes serían mis oponentes decidí hacer que se centraran en mi desde el primer combate''

-''nos hiciste una guerra psicológica…y yo caí en ella''

-''me alegra que así fuera eres una chica fuerte e inteligente si te hubieras dado cuenta seguro hubiera perdido''

Ruborizándose Momo aparto la mirada

-''si me permites preguntar, ¿Cuál es tu Quirk Yaoyorozu?''

-''¿eh?... bueno mi Quirk me da la capacidad de crear cualquier material no vivo de mi piel expuesta a través de la manipulación molecular de mis células grasas. Mientras comprenda cómo se hace algo, puedo hacerlo. Cuanto más como, más material tengo para trabajar, por lo que necesito comer mucho para que mi Quirk sea efectivo. Sin embargo, me lleva un período de tiempo más largo y más piel expuesta para crear objetos grandes''

-''Ya veo, eso es increíble''

-''¿Cómo funcionan los tuyos Midoriya-kun?''

-''mi 'armamento' me permite materializar armas pero no puedo materializar armas de fuego ya que la gran cantidad de piezas que poseen agota toda mi energía y me produce jaqueca, pero mi armamento no es ilimitado mientras más creo más tensión pongo en mis brazos , tambien tengo súper fuerza y puedo materializar dos alas negras''

-''nunca conocí a alguien con tantos Quirks''

-''que puedo decir soy único… parece que ya llegaron por ti''

La pelinegra noto una limosina que se estacionaba frente a la escuela

-''si… ¿quieres que te lleve a la estación?''

-''no gracias, volare a casa'' sonrió desplegando sus alas

-''se supone que no puedes usar tu Quirk fuera de la escuela''

**-''espera Izuku, repite después de mi''**

Izuku miro a su compañera con una sonrisa

-''lo lamento pero odio las reglas''

Con un movimiento de sus alas Izuku se dirigió al cielo, Momo lo vio irse mientras soltaba una pequeña risa

_-''Izuku Midoriya, realmente eres un alguien interesante''_

* * *

**Con Izuku **

-''¡sensei! ¿Por qué me hizo decir eso? Fue tan vergonzoso''

**-''de que hablas fue fantástico… por cierto buen toque en no aceptar la propuesta de que te lleve, la dejaste con más ansias de Izuku'' **

-''una chica como ella no se fijaría en alguien como yo''

**-''ahí es donde te equivocas, mientras estés conmigo podrás conseguir cualquier mujer que desees''**

-''creo que quisiera conocerla primero antes de hacer algo''

**-''estoy de acuerdo después de todo el año recién está comenzando''**

**En la noche **

Izuku se encontraba durmiendo pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró dentro de un vórtice de fuego multicolor

-''esto es como la última vez, me pregunto que recuerdo de Falcón-sensei veré esta vez''

Cuando termino de caer Izuku observo a su alrededor se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad en la parte deshabitada donde había encontrado el oro

-''este lugar es…''

Escuchado un ruido Izuku se giró para ver que de atrás de un callejón salía un joven que parecía tener más o menos su edad su cabello era rubio y largo atado en una cola de caballo, ojos azules estaba vestido con una camiseta de color azul oscuro un poco sucia y maltratada, unos jeans blancos, con unas zapatillas viejas de color negro

El joven miraba a su alrededor como esperando que algo saliera de las sombras a atacarlo

**-''¿Qué haces tú aquí?''**

Reconociendo la voz Izuku se giró pero se encontró con una vista que no esperaba era Falcón pero se veía más joven de unos 16 años vestía una camisa negra y unos jeans azules con zapatos negros

-''yo no tengo a donde ir y me entere que aquí hay personas sin hogar''

El joven estaba mirando las alas en la espalda de Falcón

**-''continua mirando y te dejare el ojo morado''**

-''lo lamento, pero había escuchado que por aquí se reunían personas con Quirks''

**-''si ¿y que con eso?''**

-''yo también tengo un Quirk''

Falcón entrecerró los ojos hacia el rubio frente a el

**-''¿Qué Quirk?''**

En ese momento del callejón salió un perro callejero el rubio con una sonrisa lo atrajo hacia él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca introdujo su mano dentro de su cuerpo y saco seis líneas de colores una unida a cada punta de sus dedos y la otra unida a su palma, el animal cayo inerte al piso y unos segundos después el joven puso las líneas en el cuerpo del perro que se puso de pie y salió corriendo del lugar

-''mi Quirk consiste en que puedo tomar el alma de cualquier ser vivo y sacarla de su cuerpo''

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron con sorpresa _-''no puede ser ¿él es…?''_

**-''si no tienes un Quirk que cambia tu apariencia ¿Qué haces aquí?''**

-''mi padrastro golpeaba a mi madre así que lo utilice en él solo para asustarlo, creí que había funcionado pero me equivoque llamo a un grupo de personas que odian a los que tienen Quirk para que me mataran logre escapar pero por suerte antes de irme metí alma en el cuerpo de un gato callejero''

**-''Jajaja creo que se lo merecía ¿Cómo te llamas?''**

-''mi nombre es Shun ¿y el tuyo?''

**-''Falcón ese es mi nombre ahora''**

-''ya veo, entonces ¿puedo quedarme?''

El pelinegro miro al rubio por unos minutos

**-''claro, te presentare a los demás'' **Falcón comenzó a caminar por la calle mientras Shun lo seguía -''**por cierto cuidado…''**

Antes que pudiera preguntar Shun tuvo que esquivar un cartel que se balanceaba de un lado al otro

-''¡la próxima vez avisa con anticipación!''

La única respuesta que consiguió fue la risa de Falcón

_-''Falcón-sensei no cambio nunca''_

Repentinamente Izuku sintió un tirón en su cuerpo un fuego de varios colores cubrió todo y los alrededores comenzaron a cambiar unos segundos después se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio mientras miraba el atardecer

-''_¿Qué sucedió?'' _

**-''**¡**¿Qué dijiste?!''**

Girando sobre sus talones Izuku vio a Falcón y Shun sentados en la orilla del edificio mientras ambos miraban el atardecer juntos

-''Falcón me iré de aquí y me convertiré en un héroe''

**-''nos conocemos desde hace 2 años y después de todo lo que pasamos ¿vas a unirte a ellos?''**

-''la sociedad ahora acepta los Quirks, los héroes ahora son aclamados por las personas ¡podemos hacer la diferencia!''

**-''¡qué diferencia! Tu solo pasaste aquí 2 años yo he estado aquí 10 años no has visto lo que yo vi ¡todos los amigos que fueron asesinados! ¡Quieres que perdone todo eso y continúe como si nada!''**

-''debemos seguir adelante, si continuas odiando te convertirás en lo mismo que ellos''

**-''si vas a irte entonces vete… pero no esperes que te acompañe''** Falcón se puso de pie

-''entonces este es el adiós''

Falcón desplego sus alas y se acercó al borde del edificio

**-''adiós amigos mío y suerte''**

Saltando Falcón comenzó a volar hasta que desapareció en el atardecer dejando caer un par de plumas sobre su amigo. Por su parte Izuku había visto todo el intercambio en silencio entonces sintió un tirón familiar en su cuerpo y los alrededores comenzaron a cambiar de nuevo mientras todo era rodeado por fuego de múltiples colores. Cuando todo volvió a enfocarse Izuku se encontraba sobre los tejados de los edificios de la ciudad como la última vez

**-''Jajaja eso fue fácil''**

Buscando la fuente de la voz Izuku logro ver a Falcón con su máscara puesta sentado sobre una torre de agua mientras abría un bolso lleno de joyas hasta que saco un collar de oro con un gran esmeralda en forma de cuadrado

**-''el cliente solicito esta joya exclusivamente pero no dijo que no podía obtener un pequeño 'extra' para mí'' **

-''no podía creerlo cuando escuche los rumores''

Izuku y Falcón se giraron ante la nueva voz para observar a un hombre con cabello rubio largo atado en una cola de caballo baja, vestía con un abrigo blanco una camisa azul y pantalones blancos con un cinturón lleno de bolas de vidrio vacías

-''Falcón ¿realmente eres tú?''

El pelinegro miro al intruso en silencio mientras guardaba las joyas de nuevo en su bolsa

-''no te preocupes estoy solo, sabes que nunca te mentiría''

**-''ha pasado un tiempo… te convertiste en héroe''**

-''y tú en un villano''

**-''¡oh vamos! Lo que hago ni siquiera es tan malo para que me cataloguen de villano''**

-''usas tus Quirks para cometer crímenes eso te convierte en un villano ¿Dark Falcón? Así es como te llaman''

**-''me queda bien ¿no crees?''**

-''voy a detenerte'' el rubio saco dos tonfas que tenía en su espalda

Falcón miro a su viejo amigo mientras materializaba su Guan Dao

**-''cómo te llamas ahora''**

-''Soul Eater''

**-''te queda bien'' **Falcón se puso en una posición de ataque **-''esta será nuestra primera pelea ¡Soul Eater!''**

Ambos se arrojaron hacia adelante con sus armas en alto pero antes de que comenzaran a conectar golpes Izuku sintió que estaba cayendo

_-''¡aun no! ¡Tengo que ver más!'' _

En ese momento Izuku abrió los ojos despertando de su sueño debido a la alarma digital que había comprado marcando las 5:00 AM mirando el aparato ofensivo Izuku golpeo el botón tan fuerte que casi se rompe.

* * *

**continuara...**

**bueno hasta aqui llega el capitulo como siempre cualquier sugerencia u opinion es bienvenida **

**debido a lo mucho que tarde en subir capitulo les aviso que el viernes voy a subir un capitulo mas asi que esperenlo **


	8. Bajo Ataque

**aqui esta un nuevo capitulo disfrutenlo**

**no soy dueño de Boku no Hero Academy**

-''dialogo''

_-''pensamiento''_

**-''****Falcón**** hablando''**

_**-''**_**_Falcón_**** pensando''**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Bajo Ataque

Izuku volaba por el cielo mientras se dirigía hacia el colegio

-''**ahora habla ¿qué te sucede?''**

-''a que te refieres''

-''**Izuku te conozco hace casi dos años y sé que cuando no me respondes mientras hablo de mis fantasías sexuales en obvio que algo te pasa''**

-''Falcón-sensei ¿Por qué no me dijo que había sido amigo de Soul Eater?''

-''**veo que llegaste a ese recuerdo''**

-''¡ustedes se conocían desde adolecentes! ¿Cómo todo termino tan mal?''

-''**en vista que me estás haciendo esta pregunta estúpida imagino que no terminaste de ver mis recuerdos con él''**

-''vi hasta que ustedes tuvieron su primer enfrentamiento como 'Dark Falcón' y 'Soul Eater'

-''**aún es muy pronto para que te cuente todo, solo voy a decirte que él me traiciono''**

-''¿no cree que ya hemos pasado por mucho como para que me cuente su pasado?''

-''**tienes mi confianza Izuku, pero créeme cuando te digo que aun no es el momento''**

-''de acuerdo, voy a esperar solo si me das tu palabra de que vas a contarme en algún momento''

-''**te lo prometo… ahora apúrate antes que llegues tarde''**

El resto del viaje continúo con maestro y estudiante actuando con normalidad como siempre con Falcón molestando a Izuku o ambos opinando sobre el uso de sus Quirks o las clases de héroes que habían visto hasta ahora. Cuando se acercaban a Yuuei notaron que la entrada estaba llena de reporteros y Aizawa parecía que los estaba alejando

-''**¿Qué estará pasando?''**

-''seguramente quieren información de All Might ya que es el héroe número 1 y está enseñando aquí en Yuuei''

-''**mejor desciende dentro de los terrenos de la escuela los medios suelen ser un dolor en el trasero''**

Izuku comenzó a aterrizar hasta que se detuvo frente a las puertas de entrada pero antes de que diera un paso alguien lo golpeo en la nuca girándose mientras se frotaba vio que había sido Aizawa que estaba mirándolo con su cara de insomnio

-''no deberías utilizar tu Quirk fuera de la escuela''

-''no planeaba hacerlo, pero no quería pasar por esa zona de guerra'' señalo al montón de reporteros

-''te entiendo, pero tienes suerte que los sensores de la escuela reconocieron tu identificación de estudiante o sino las alarmas hubieran comenzado a sonar''

-''lo lamento tendré más cuidado la próxima vez''

Con aun asentimiento Aizawa comenzó a caminar mientras cargaba su bolsa de dormir amarilla

* * *

**En el salón **

Aizawa entro al salón mientras cargaba una pila de papeles que dejo sobre tu escritorio

-''espero que hayan descansando de su ensayo de batalla de ayer. Me tome la libertad de mirar sus notas y evaluación por mi parte creo que todos lo hicieron bien pero deben mejorar en algunos aspectos. Ahora sigamos con las cosas del salón''

-''**crees que vas a tener otra prueba de vida o muerte''**

_-''de ser así ya estamos listos para lo que sea''_

-''lamento decirles esto pero… vamos a tener que elegir al presidente de la clase''

-''¡finalmente algo parecido a la escuela!''

Todos se pusieron de pie mientras levantaban sus manos

-''¡quiero ser el presidente de la clase! ¡Elíjanme!''

-''quiero hacerlo también''

-''¡eso es como una posición de líder! ¡Lo hare! ¡Yo, yo!''

-''mi propuesta para presidente. ¡Todas las chicas deben mostrar 30 cm de muslo!''

-''**será mejor que no levantes la mano''**

-''_¿Por qué? Creo que tener la posición sería bueno ya que esta es la clase de héroes seguro el cargo ayudara a acelerar la construcción de las bases como héroes''_

-''**también te quitara la mayor parte de tu tiempo de entrenamiento y de relajación no creo que valga la pena este es el departamento de héroes pero la mitad de las clases son como en cualquier otra preparatoria ¿y que nos dice eso?''**

-''_que la mitad de las tareas serán como en cualquier otra preparatoria mientras me encargo de que todo funcione en una clase de 20 personas''_

-''**¡buena respuesta! ¡Qué premio tenemos para el ganador!''**

Izuku bajo la mano mientras veía que Yaoyorozu estaba de pie levantando la mano y que Todoroki tampoco había levantado su mano

_-''probablemente llego a la misma respuesta que yo''_

-''¡eso en una tarea que requiere responsabilidad! ¡Donde tienes que soportar el peso de los demás sobre ti! ¡Solo porque te gustaría hacerlo no significa que puedas hacerlo!''

Todos se giraron cuando escucharon a Iida hablar

-''¡el único y verdadero líder saldrá a la luz de una elección democrática reflejando la voluntad de la gente!'' Termino de hablar mientras tenía la mano levantado en una posición muy tensa

-''¡¿realmente está siendo noble mientras esta en esa posición?!''

-''todavía es muy pronto para haber desarrollado confianza en los demás'' opino Asui

-''¡y todos votaran por si mismos!'' exclamo Kirishima

-''¡y es precisamente por eso que la persona que consiga más votos será la apropiada para el cargo! ¡Está bien sensei!'' exclamo el peli azul

-''mientras lo hagan antes de la fecha límite está bien'' Aizawa comenzó a meterse en su saco de dormir

Mientras tanto Izuku tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

**-''¿Qué piensas Izuku?'' **

-''_en que creo que encontré a mi presidente de la clase''_

* * *

**Unos minutos después **

Izuku se encontraba mirando la pizarra fijamente pestaño una vez y luego se froto los ojos

-''**y entonces el universo dijo 'estoy aburrido así que voy a joder la vida de Izuku Midoriya de nuevo' **

-''_¡enserio obtuve 3 votos!''_

-''¡deben estar bromeando! ¡¿Quién voto por Deku?!''

Mientras tanto Uraraka estaba silbando casualmente

-''_espero que Bakugou no se entere que fui yo''_

Iida por su parte se encontraba en el suelo con un aura de depresión sobre el

-''un voto… ¡ya veo como es! ¡Desde que insistí en la santidad del puesto!...''

-''votaste por alguien más'' Yaoyorozu lo miro aturdida

-''incluso cuando querías el puesto con tantas ganas ¿Qué estabas pensando Iida? Pregunto un Satou desconcertado

-''entonces el presidente es Midoriya y la vicepresidenta Yaoyorozu'' Aizawa comenzó a salir de su saco de dormir

-''**que se le puede hacer ya estas metido en esto''**

-''_maldita sea mi suerte''_

* * *

**En la hora del almuerzo**

Izuku se encontraba sentado en una mesa de la cafetería y frente a él se encontraban Iida y Uraraka con sus propios almuerzos

-''parece que ahora soy el presidente de la clase''

-''¡lo harás bien!''

-''estarás bien, tienes el valor y el juicio que se necesita Midoriya. Vote por ti porque sabía que podrías manejarlo''

-''¡fuiste tú!'' Izuku dirigió su mirada a su compañera castaña frente a el -''Uraraka ¿también votaste por mi verdad?''

-''jeje si lo hice''

-''**¿Quién habrá sido el tercero?''**

Izuku se pellizco el puente de la nariz

-''chicos ¿vieron que levante mi mano cuando Aizawa anuncio lo del presidente de la clase?''

Sus compañeros negaron con la cabeza

-''¿y eso les dice?''

Ambos miraron al peliverde por unos minutos hasta que sus ojos se abrieron en shock

-''¡no querías el puesto!'' exclamaron al unísono

-''**creo que no saben leer señales obvias''**

-''no es por despreciar el puesto pero tengo otros cosas que hacer, de hecho yo vote por ti Iida''

-''¡enserio! Lo lamento Midoriya no me haya dado cuenta que no querías el puesto lo único que hice fue seguir mi propio juicio''

-''**y nos fastidio la tarde por eso''**

-''_no te amargues sensei ya se disculpó''_

-''relájate Iida siempre eres muy correcto''

-''tiene tazón'' exclamo Uraraka -''siempre hablas en pro del honor y esas cosas tal vez me equivoque pero ¿vienes de una familia de clase alta?''

-''_eso fue muy directo''_

-''**Jajaja adoro a esta chica es contundente como una patada en la entrepierna''**

-''no me gusta mucho llamar la atención'' Iida comió un bocado de su comida -''pero si debo hablar de eso… si, vendo de una familia que han sido héroes por generaciones. Actualmente soy el segundo hijo ¿conocen al turbo héroe Ingenium?''

-''es un héroe popular que cuya oficina en Tokio tiene contratado a otros 65 héroes''

-''**y allí esta damas y caballeros el nerd ha llegado''**

Iida se puso de pie con su pecho hinchado de orgullo

-''¡para que sepan él es mi hermano mayor!''

_-''parece que ahora no le da pena hablar de su familia''_

-''**es como cuando los niños dicen mi papá es mejor que el tuyo''**

Iida miro a sus compañeros con la emoción brillando en sus ojos

-''¡mi hermano es un querido héroe que sigue las reglas y guía a las personas! Yo aspiro a ser como él algún día. Así que creo que fue muy pronto para mí para asumir una posición de liderazgo ¡por ahora creo que Midoriya fue la mejor opción!''

-''**luego de esas palabras creo que estas jodido Izuku'' **

-''_y yo que pensaba que podría renunciar''_

En ese momento todas las conversaciones fueron interrumpidas por las sirenas que comenzaron a sonar por toda la escuela

EL NIVEL DE SEGURIDAD 3 HA SIDO VIOLADO ESTUDIANTES POR FAVOR EVACUEN RAPIDAMENTE

Todos los estudiantes en la cafetería comenzaron a correr desesperados mientras intentaban salir de la cafetería

-''¡¿Qué es nivel 3 de seguridad?!'' Iida le pregunto a un estudiante que paso junto a ellos

-''¡eso significa que alguien se infiltro en la escuela! ¡Eso no ha pasado en tres años! ¡Rápido evacuen ustedes también!''

-''¡ay, ay!''

-''¡dejen de empujar o me caeré!''

-''¡dejen de empujar!''

-''¡auch! ¡¿Qué es todo esto tan de repente?!'' pregunto Uraraka mientras era empujada

-''¡como se esperaba del pináculo de la educación su respuesta a una crisis fue rápida!'' exclamo Iida

-''demasiado rápida ¡todos están en pánico!'' grito Izuku

Entonces Iida e Izuku fueron estrellados contra el vidrio

-''¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Quién se ha infiltrado?''

Los dos adolescentes vieron como una gran cantidad de reporteros eran mantenidos alejados del edificio por Present Mic y Aizawa

-''Iida es solo la prensa''

Iida se giró la cabeza hacia los demás estudiantes que estaban corriendo

-''¡no se preocupen! ¡Solo es la prensa! ¡Auch!'' fue empujado contra el vidrio de nuevo

-''¡maldición! Iida todos están demasiados desesperados para escuchar''

-''**¡carajo! Esto se está poniendo feo Izuku''**

-''_lo sé pero no se me ocurre nada para detenerlo, no puedo liberar mis alas''_

Iida comenzó a ver a la multitud y vio a Kaminari y Kirishima intentando detener a los demás pero aun así no era suficiente

-''¡Iida!''

Uraraka grito mientras era arrastrada lejos de ellos entonces se giró para ver a Izuku

-''Midoriya tengo una idea pero necesito tu ayuda''

-''¡cuenta conmigo!''

El peli azul estiro su brazo hacia Uraraka

-''Uraraka ¡hazme flotar!''

Logrando tocar a su compañero Iida comenzó a flotar mientras Izuku activo full Cowl y utilizo la espalda de un estudiante más alto que él como trampolín para elevarse sobre los demás y sujeto a Iida que se encontraba flotando

-''Midoriya empújame hacia donde se encuentra la señal de salida''

Haciendo lo que le ordenaron Izuku empujo a su compañero pero fue demasiado e Iida comenzó a girar sin control hasta que se estrelló contra la pared en posición del dibujo en una salida de emergencia

-''**¡Uuuuhhh! creo que usaste demasiada fuerza''**

-''_tal vez me pase un poco''_

Iida miro a todos los que se encontraban debajo de el

-''¡CALMENSE TODO ESTA BIEN! ¡Cálmense solo es la prensa! ¡No hay nada de qué preocuparse! ¡Todo está bien!''

Todos se detuvieron para escuchar las palabras del chico que colgaba sobre el cartel de salida

-''**parece que funciono''**

_-''si, y esto me da una idea''_

* * *

**Varios minutos después en el salón de la clase 1-A**

Izuku se encontraba junto a Momo frente a toda la clase

-''bien presidente empiece''

Izuku suspiro y miro a todos los que se encontraban frente a el

-''antes de empezar la ceremonia para el nuevo presidente de la clase tengo algo que decir… ¡renuncio al cargo!''

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante la declaración

-''¡EH!''

-''por favor escuchen mis razones primero… ¡creo que Iida está mejor calificado para el puesto!'' Izuku miro a su amigo que se encontraba estupefacto -''mantuviste la calma de una gran multitud que se encontraba en pánico y mostraste gran inteligencia y liderazgo, ´por eso pienso que hacerte el presidente de la clase es la decisión correcta''

Kirishima se puso de pie -''¡tiene razón! ¡Iida hizo un gran trabajo allá en el comedor!''

-''me recordó a las señales que están en las salidas de emergencia'' opino Kaminari

Aizawa los miro a todos mientras estaba dentro de su bolsa de dormir-''como sea sigamos con lo nuestro o envejeceremos aquí''

Iida se puso de pie observando a todos sus compañeros -''¡si es el deseo de la clase entonces, no puedo oponerme!''

-''¡haznos sentir orgullosos señor salida de emergencia!''

-''¡salida de emergencia no nos decepciones!''

Izuku vio todo con una sonrisa cuando se dispuso a dirigirse a su asiento vio que Momo lo miraba desconcertada

-''no te preocupes solo soy yo el que va a renunciar, tu aun vas a conservar tu puesto''

-''ya veo, gracias''

Izuku comenzó a caminar hacia su asiento

-''**bonito plan tu amigo consigue lo que quiere y tú te deshiciste del puesto… nada mal chico''**

-''_salió mejor de lo que esperaba''_

* * *

**Varios días después **

Aizawa se encontraba frente a su clase

-''sobre las habilidades fundamentales de heroísmo que estudiaremos hoy se ha decidido que serán supervisadas por un grupo de tres hombres que serán conformados por All Might, yo y alguien más''

-''**eso es interesante''**

-''_si serán tres héroes eso quiere decir que la dificultad también será alta''_

-''¡sensei! ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?'' pregunto Sero

-''ser el héroe que todos necesitan, así se trate de una inundación o cualquier otro desastre. ¡Es el ensayo de rescate!'' Aizawa levanto una tarjeta con la palabra 'rescue' escrita

-''el ensayo de rescate… parece que será un poco más difícil esta vez''

-''¡totalmente!''

-''vamos idiota ¡de eso se trata el trabajo de héroe! ¡No puedo esperar!''

-''si se trata de una inundación ese es mi territorio ribbit''

-''no se adelanten'' Aizawa interrumpió toda los comentarios -''quiero decirles que es totalmente su decisión si usaran o no su traje. Algunos de sus trajes tal vez no se adapten a la tarea en cuestión después de todo. El área de entrenamiento es bastante lejos por lo que tendremos que ir en autobús ''

* * *

**Fuera de la escuela **

Todos se encontraban afuera de Yuuei mientras esperaban a que el auto bus los recogiera, mientras Iida se puso frente a todos con un silbato

-''para que todos se sientan sin problemas nos sentaremos enfilas de dos de acuerdo a sus números''

-''**creo que el cargo se le subió a la cabeza''**

-''_bueno intenta ser responsable''_

Unos minutos después todos estaban en sus asientos mientras Iida estaba mirando al suelo de forma miserable

-''al final era este tipo de autobús'' miro los asientos que estaban de espaldas a la ventana

Mientras todos estaban conversando entre ellos Izuku se encontraba mirando su mano

-''Midoriya-kun ¿sucede algo?''

Prestando atención a la persona sentada junto a él en el asiento para dos personas vio que momo lo miraba atentamente

-''nada, solo pensando en esta práctica''

-''¿nervioso?''

-''no es eso, es que he estado esperando una práctica como esta''

Momo lo observo incitándolo a que continuara

-''mis Quirks solo sirven para destruir así que quiero ver que tal me desenvuelvo en rescate''

-''¡tus Quirks son increíbles Midoriya! Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer con tus armas y esa súper fuerza sin contar que son llamativos'' exclamo Kirishima

En ese momento comenzó una conversación sobre los Quirks de todos incluso Bakugou se unió a la conversación cuando fue insultado por Asui y Kaminari hasta que Aizawa les ordeno que se sentaran de nuevo

Unos minutos después todos estaban en su destino era uno domo y dentro de él se encontraban réplicas de todos los desastres conocidos

-''**y cuando pensé que no podría sorprenderme más, este lugar parece un estudio de cine'' **

-''_Yuuei no escatima gastos en sus planes de estudio ¿me pregunto quién nos acompañara?'' _

Entonces una voz interrumpió las conversaciones del grupo

-''inundaciones, deslizamiento de tierra, incendios, etc. Esta es un área de práctica que he creado para simular todos los tipos de desastres y accidentes y su nombre es… ¡ultimate space for jams!''

La profesora se paró frente a ellos su traje consistía en un diseño de traje espacial blanco que usa lo que parece ser una chaqueta hinchada en lugar de un traje real, un casco negro con ojos blancos y un par de botas amarillas.

-''**¿Quién es la astronauta?''**

-''¡es el héroe espacial no.13! ¡El caballeroso héroe que trabaja ayudando en desastres naturales!'' exclamo Ochaco emocionada

-''_eso responde tu pregunta Falcón-sensei''_

-''**completamente''**

Aizawa se acercó a numero 13

-''oye no.13 ¿dónde está All Might? Debería estar aquí en estos momentos''

-''por lo que me dijeron estuvo haciendo sus labores de héroes hasta que se acabó su tiempo'' numero 13 levanto tres dedos

-''_sensei ¿vio la seña que le hizo número 13-sensei a Aizawa-sensei?''_

-''**si, ese idiota debe haber gastado su tiempo temprano en la mañana''**

-''_seguramente lo hizo para rescatar personas''_

-''**Izuku si tiene que enseñarte a dominar el One For All tiene que priorizar sus responsabilidades… él no es el único héroe del mundo''**

-''_supongo…''_

-''antes de que empecemos quisiera hablar de una cosa… o dos… o tres… o cuatro''

Todos los estudiantes escucharon las palabras de sensei con una gota de sudor

-''estoy segura de que todos lo saben pero mi Quirk se llama 'agujero negro' no importa que material quede atrapado en el este se convertirá en polvo''

-''ese Quirk es perfecto para remover escombros y salvar personas heridas de los desastres'' comento Izuku

-''si, sin embargo es un poder que puede fácilmente matar a las personas y aun así no es diferente a cualquier Quirk de ustedes. Naturalmente, en esta sociedad de súper humanos los Quirks están estrictamente regulados y se tienen que cumplir ciertos requisitos para su uso legal. A simple vista este es el maquillaje de este mundo. Así que no olviden que ustedes tienen Quirks que pueden causar daños, un paso en falso es todo lo que se necesita para matar a alguien. Durante la prueba de fuerza de Aizawa aprendieron la potencia de sus Quirks y con All Might aprendieron el verdadero sentido de peligro usando su poder en contra de otro. Esta prueba va a servir como punto de inicio ¡vamos a estudiar cómo usar nuestros Quirks por el bien de la humanidad!''

Mientras numero 13 continuaba con su discurso Izuku estaba en su propia conversación mental

-''**creo que esa es la pregunta que te estabas haciendo en el autobús''**

-''_tal vez comenzó a pensar… ¿Qué tal si lastimo a alguien? ¿Si cometo un error y alguien sale lastimado?''_

-''**Izuku ¿Por qué razón crees que has estado entrenando desde que me conociste?''**

-''_para dominar mis Quirks''_

-''**exacto All Might, Gran Torino y yo te hemos estado entrenando para que las cosas que te han estado atormentando no sucedan. Si algo aprendí durante mi vida es que tu dominas al Quirk y no al revés, además si alguien puede dominar estos Quirks y usarlos por el bien de la humanidad ese eres tú''**

-''_¿realmente?''_

-''**tienes algo que te hace especial Izuku… algo que solo he visto en una persona en toda mi vida y estoy seguro que al Might vio lo mismo que yo vi''**

-''_gracias sensei creo que necesitaba escuchar eso'' _

-''**¡bien dejemos de cosas sentimentales y acabemos con esto!''**

Cuando trece termino con su discurso se inclinó frente a todos mientras aplaudían. De repente se abrió en el centro del U.S.J un portal de color negro y entonces una persona salió del el seguido de otra y así una gran multitud comenzó a salir del portal

-''¡júntense todos en un solo lugar y no se muevan! ¡no.13 protege a los estudiantes!'' ordeno Aizawa

-''_no creo que esto sea parte de la práctica''_

-''**a menos que el significado de desastres naturales hayan cambiado con los años, no lo creo, mantente en guardia Izuku''**

-''¡no se muevan ellos son… villanos!''

Entonces al portal de color negro se le formaron dos ojos de color amarillo y hablo

-''Eraserhead y no.13 según la información que conseguimos ayer el sr. All Might debería estar aquí sin embargo…''

Un hombre dio un paso adelante. Lucia catorce manos, todas sostenían una parte de su cuerpo, sus brazos, pecho, cuello, cabeza, hombros, eran de un color azul grisáceo similar a un zombi con una caja dorada en la base, dos agujeros perforados en la parte inferior. La mano en la parte superior de su cabeza está conectada a las que tiene alrededor de su cuello con algún tipo de cordón rojo grueso, y para el resto del atuendo solo lleva su ropa negra normal. Tenía un desordenado cabello azul grisáceo de diferentes longitudes, los grupos más largos que llegan hasta sus hombros, que cuelgan de su rostro en ondas desiguales. Sus ojos con un iris de color rojo brillante y eran muy pequeños apenas visibles debido a la mano que tenía en la cara.

-''¿Dónde está el? Pasamos por muchos problemas y trajimos a muchos de nosotros aquí. No puedes decirme que All Might… el símbolo de la paz no está aquí ¡me pregunto si el vendrá si matamos a todos estos chicos!''

_-''sensei el sujeto de piel negra y el cerebro''_

El peliverde vio un 'hombre' con piel completamente negra y su cerebro podía verse sobresalir de su cráneo

**-''esa cosa… es peligrosa, se ve tranquilo pero puedo sentir su gran intención asesina''**

-''¡villanos! ¡Salgamos de aquí! ¡Quien siquiera pensarían que los villanos serían capaces de entrar caminando a la base de los héroes!''

-''¡sensei! ¡¿Qué hay de las alarmas anti intrusos?!'' Momo se dirigió a no.13

-''por supuesto que tenemos algunos pero…''

-''¿este es el único campus que están atacando? ¿O acaso también están atacando los demás? De cualquier forma si los sensores no responden eso quiere decir que tienen a alguien con un Quirk para anularlos'' informo Todoroki

-''**Izuku no creo que sea una casualidad que estén aquí''**

-''_yo tampoco lo pienso, estamos en un lugar lejos de la escuela, en una clase programada sin duda tienen un objetivo la pregunta es ¿Cuál?''_

-''¡No.13 prosigue con la evacuación! ¡E intenta llamar a la escuela! ¡Estos villanos saben cómo lidiar con los sensores! ¡Posiblemente tengan a un tipo electromagnético que interfiere con los sensores!'' Aizawa ordeno mientras se ponía sus lentes y desenrollaba su bufanda

-''¡sensei! ¡Peleara con ellos solo!'' Izuku se acercó a su sensei -''con su estilo de batalla no podrá…''

Aizawa se giró a para verlo

-''un héroe siempre tiene más de un truco bajo la manga y mi deber es protegerlos sin importar que suceda''

Izuku vio sorprendido como Aizawa se lanzaba de frente al gran grupo de villano y los derrotaba mientras borraba sus Quirks y utilizaba su bufanda contra los que tenían un Quirk tipo mutante

-''¡Midoriya no es el momento de analizar la batalla debemos irnos!'' grito Iida mientras junto a todos sus compañeros corrían a la salida

-''me temo que no puedo permitirlo''

Frente a la clase repentinamente apareció el mismo portal negro del que habían salido los villanos tomando una forma más o menos humanoide

-''saludos somos la liga de villanos. Pido disculpas por la presunción pero nos tomamos la libertad de entrar a Yuuei la base de los héroes con el fin de reunirnos con All Might el símbolo de la paz y nos preguntábamos si tendríamos la oportunidad de eliminarlo''

-''_sensei su objetivo es All Might''_

-''**eso parece, pero que no esté aquí no puedo decir si es bueno o malo''**

El portal que les hablaba comenzó a hacerse más grande

-''en fin… este es mi rol''

En ese momento Kirishima junto con Bakugou lanzaron un ataque impactando en el portal pero no le hicieron nada

-''eso fue peligroso. Era de esperarse aunque son meros estudiantes también son los futuros héroes del mundo''

-''¡es inútil ustedes dos corran!'' les grito No.13

El portal se amplió de gran manera y comenzó a engullirlos Izuku trato de saltar hacia la derecha lejos del camino pero no lo logro a tiempo antes de desaparecer lograron escuchar las últimas palabras de su enemigo

-''ustedes serán dispersados, torturados y asesinados ¡cada uno de ustedes!''

Luego de ser engullido Izuku vio oscuridad hasta que sintió repentinamente como si estuviera cayendo entonces fue expulsado del portal y se percató que realmente estaba cayendo hacia el suelo

-''¡que mierda!''

-''**¡te recuerdo que tienes alas!''**

Materializando sus alas Izuku logro aterrizar fácilmente en el suelo

-''parece que lo logramos''

Mirando a alrededor se percató que podía ver la mayor parte de las demás zonas de desastres desde donde estaba parado

-''esta debe ser la zona de montaña''

-''¡Midoriya-kun!''

Izuku se giró viendo a Momo y Kyoka acercándose a el

-''parece que solo somos nosotros tres aquí los demás deben estar en otras zonas'' informó Momo

-''no puedo creer que esto realmente este pasando'' hablo Kyoka

Izuku las miro a ambas

-''ellos tiene el plan de estudios. Si piensa en ello lo más probable es que el incidente de la prensa fuera para que ellos pudieran recolectar información, ahora tiene la oportunidad y las preparaciones completas para eso''

-''tienes razón y ya nos informaron que su objetivo es All Might''

-''según entiendo ellos dijeron que van a matar a All Might eso quiere decir que descubrieron una forma de hacerlo de otra manera dudo que vinieran aquí solo para ser derrotados'' Izuku puso una mano en su mentón mienta hablaba

-''por ahora tenemos que reunirnos con los demás'' les dijo Kyoka

-''¡no les permitiremos eso!''

Repentinamente comenzaron a cercarse un gran grupo de villanos hacia ellos

-''lo lamento niños pero nos ordenaron matarlos así que…''

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Izuku le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula lanzándolo hacia atrás inconsciente

-''no tengo ganas de sus estúpidos monólogos así que ¿Por qué no acabamos con esto?'' los rayos verdes comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo y su Guan Dao aprecio en su mano

Falcón dentro de la mente de Izuku se sentó en un sofá de cuero negro

-''**es hora de ver de que estas hecho'' **

-''maldito mocoso ¡pagaras por eso!''

-''Jirou, Yaoyorozu manténganse juntas y cúbranme''

Izuku se arrojó hacia adelante mientras comenzaba a golpear y cortar a sus oponentes

-''¡acaso está loco!'' exclamo Kyoka

-''por ahora hay que hacer lo que dice Midoriya-kun''

Momo creo un Bo de metal y un machete para Kyoka mientras ambas se preparaban para atacar a sus oponentes

* * *

**En la enfermería de Yuuei **

All Might en su forma delgada se encontraba sentado mientras miraba su teléfono

-''no puedo entrar en contacto ni con no.13 o con Aizawa. Pospuse mi trabajo como maestro y ahora me quede sin tiempo ¿tal vez debería ir hacia allá? Aun tengo unos diez minutos de poder. ¡Iré allá!'' All Might se transformó en su forma musculosa

-''¡cálmate!''

A la habitación entro un animal parado sobre sus dos pies era un ratón con ojos negros circulares, una gran cicatriz sobre la derecha, orejas relativamente cuadradas con el interior de color rosa pálido que se inclinan hacia afuera desde la parte superior de su cabeza, y un hocico alargado con una pequeña nariz redonda. Su pelaje es blanco y tiene patas grandes, con almohadillas rosas y una cola delgada. Lleva una camisa de vestir blanca, una corbata roja oscura alrededor de su cuello, un chaleco negro cruzado y pantalones de vestir a juego. Lleva zapatillas de deporte con cordones naranjas.

All Might se sorprendió

-''¡señor director!''

-''¡sí! Ese soy yo el tipo quien no se puede distinguir si es un perro, un ratón o un oso ¡y el orgulloso director!''

Levanto una Tablet frente al símbolo de la paz que decía ¡Yahoo! All Might resuelve tres crímenes en una hora

-''¡te gusta salir corriendo a donde hay peligro, eso es tan como tú! ¡Tú en realidad no ha cambiado desde esos días! Debido a las consecuencias y complicaciones a las que te encuentras tus actividades heroicas son limitadas. Además debes encontrar un sucesor digno del One For All haciendo que este siga la idea del símbolo de la paz todo siempre y cuando la sociedad se mantenga ignorante de sus procedimientos, por ahora lo único que puedes seguir haciendo es el trabajo que recomendé ¡aquí como maestro!''

-''es como dice director es por eso que debo prepararme para ir a la U.S.J en este momento''

-''bueno si te vas ahora solo estarás en aprietos y además ellos regresaran pronto ¿o me equivoco?''

Nezu se subió al sofá y comenzó a hacer te

-''_¡ah! Está haciendo té si lo dejo continuar hablando no lo detendré más''_

* * *

**En la U.S.J **

Momo, Kyoka e Izuku se encontraba luchando contra los villanos que aparecieron frente a ellos

Izuku hirió a uno de ellos mientras le daba un puñetazo a otro, un villano con un gran garrote de madera intento golpearlo pero lo esquivo golpeo su rodilla con su Guan Dao y luego le dio un uppercut derribándolo y haciendo que callera sobre tres villanos mas

-''**Cuándo los cortas ¿no los estas matando?''**

-''_¡por supuesto que no! El Guan Dao no esta tan filoso y los cortes son superficiales para que tomen distancia de mi''_

Entonces una villana cuyas uñas se alargaron se acercó a Izuku y lo ataco, el peliverde logro esquivarlo pero lo corto en la mejilla

-''que lastima me da tener que matar a un chico tan lindo''

Desapareciendo su arma el peliverde se acercó rápidamente le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y con el codo la golpeo en la nuca dejándola inconsciente

-''lo lamento, pero no eres mi tipo''

-''**acabaste con casi todos, nada mal ¿y las chicas?''**

-''_estos tipos eran demasiado débiles''_

Izuku se giró hacia las chicas para ver que Kyoka conecto la toma de auriculares en sus botas derribando a varios enemigos y Momo creo una red para atrapar al último de sus oponentes y golpearlo con su bastón

-''**_*fiuuu*_ no lo hacen nada mal''**

Entonces el último de los villanos metió sus brazos al suelo y cuando los saco sus brazos eran cinco veces más grandes y cubiertos de roca, las dos chicas se prepararon para atacarlo pero repentinamente una lanza se clavó en el hombro del villano lo que lo obligo a dar unos pasos hacia atrás y unos segundos después Izuku estaba frente a él dándole un golpe en el plexo solar y un puñetazo en el rostro derribándolo

-''gracias Midoriya-kun'' agradeció Momo intentando recuperar el aliento

-''¿y los demás?'' Kyoka se giró para ver a la mayoría de los villanos llenos de cortes y golpeados

-''ya acabe con ellos''

-''hombre eso es brutal''

-''estas herido'' Momo puso una mano en la mejilla de Izuku

-''no es nada''

-''¿y ahora qué?'' pregunto Kyoka

-''debemos reunirnos con los demás'' informo Momo

-''esperen un momento''

Izuku se alejó un poco de las chicas creando dos grandes mazos comenzó a golpear el suelo

-''¡Midoriya detente! ¿Acaso quieres provocar un derrumbe?'' grito Kyoka

-''el villano que esa interrumpiendo las comunicaciones debe haberlo hecho desde un lugar alto''

Los ojos de Momo se abrieron ante la realización -''¡este es el lugar más alto en la U.S.J eso quiere decir que debe estar oculto aquí!''

-''hare esto hasta que salga o provoque un derrumbe, en el segundo caso las cargare a ambas y las sacare de aquí con mis alas''

Izuku continuo golpeando el suelo hasta que de debajo de la tierra salió un villano con una máscara que parecía un cráneo

-''¡detente! Acaso estas…''

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Izuku le sujeto la cabeza y lo estrello contra el suelo

-''al parecer encontré un topo''

Unos minutos después el villano estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y sus manos atadas con una soga hecha por Momo

-''¿Cómo planean matar a All Might?' pregunto Momo

-''no crean que me podrán hacer hablar niños'' miro a Momo de arriba a abajo -''aunque si eres amable conmigo yo seré amable contigo''

En ese momento esquivo por poco el Guan Dao de Izuku que apuntaba a su entrepierna

-''¡qué te pasa! Acaso quieres matarme ¿no eres un héroe?''

-''no quiero matarte… pero No.13 dijo algo interesante. Nuestros Quirks pueden matar personas por eso hay que tener cuidado'' Izuku sonrió mientras sacaba su arma del suelo -''por eso mientras te entreguemos vivo no importa que te rebane un poco''

-''¡de acuerdo hablare! No se la forma de matar a All Might. El hombre portal se encargó de reunirnos pero nuestro líder es el que tiene las manos en el cuerpo''

-''¿Quién es el tipo de piel negra que se le ve el cerebro?''

-''no lo sé exactamente, el sujeto de las manos lo llamo Noumu y solo le obedece a él. Cuando nos reunimos la primera vez un idiota los insulto y ese monstruo le arranco la cabeza sin piedad''

-''¿Qué hay con las comunicaciones?''

-''yo soy quien las interrumpió'' la electricidad recorrió el cuerpo del villano -''¡ya está! Desactive mi Quirk''

Izuku le dio un puñetazo dejando al villano inconsciente -''gracias''

-''¿entonces?'' pregunto Kyoka

Izuku se acercó al borde del risco donde se encontraban

-''ustedes irán a reunirse con No.13 y los demás yo iré a ayudar a Aizawa-sensei''

-''¡estás loco! El sensei nos dijo que no nos acercáramos'' exclamo Momo

-''confíen en mí, tengo un mal presentimiento'' Izuku desplego sus alas -''ustedes tengan cuidado''

Saltando del risco Izuku se dirigió hacia el donde estaba peleando Aizawa

-''¿**vamos a pelear con esa cosa**?''

-''probablemente''

Falcón encendió un cigarrillo -''**nada como un buen cigarro para una misión suicida''**

* * *

**En la entrada de la U.S.J**

Número 13 y el villano del portal se encontraban pelando mientras la heroína utilizaba su Quirk para absorber a su oponente y restringir sus movimientos

-''no dejare que lastimes a mis estudiantes''

-''como se esperaría de numero 13 in duda eres admirable''

-''¡¿todos siguen aquí?! ¡¿Puedes confirmarlo?!'' le pidió Iida a Shouji

-''fuimos dispersados pero todos seguimos dentro de las instalaciones'' respondió el usuario de múltiples brazos

-''presidente de la clase''

-''si, sensei''

-''¡debes ir a la escuela e informar la situación actual!''

-''¡el presidente de la clase no debería…!''

-''¡te dijo que te fueras!'' le interrumpió Satou -''¡tienes que informar afuera lo que sucede aquí adentro!''

-''¡por favor usa tu Quirk para salvar a los demás!'' pidió Numero 13

Mientras número trece utilizaba su Quirk para absorber los fragmentos del portal no se percató que un nuevo portal se abría detrás de ella

-''numero 13, como un héroe que se especializa en desastres naturales tu experiencia en batalla es menor a la de un héroe normal''

Del portal que se encontraba detrás de ella comenzó a absorberla y destruyo la parte trasera de su traje de héroe

-''serás reducida a polvo por tu propio poder''

-''¡sensei!'' los estudiantes gritaron horrorizados al ver a su sensei ser derrotada

-''_abrió un portal detrás de mí y lo conecto donde yo estaba utilizando mi poder… ¡me derroto!'' _pensó numero 13

-''¡Iida debes correr!''

-''¡maldita sea!'' Iida comenzó a correr hacia el la salida

Entonces un portal apareció frente a el

-''si llamas a los profesores solo nos causaras problemas'' la voz salió del portal

Entonces Shouji salto sobre el portal protegiendo a Iida -''¡vete!''

Iida volvió a correr hacia las puertas cuando apareció otro portal pero esta vez fue salvado por Uraraka que descubrió el cuerpo real del hombre-portal y lo hizo flotar lejos de Iida

-''si el pide refuerzos entonces será fin del juego'' la voz salió del portal mientras desaparecía

**continuara...**

* * *

**alli termina otro capitulo, como siempre cualquier opinion o sugerencia es bienvenida **

**nos vemos en el proximo capitulo **


	9. Repercusiones

**aqui esta el noveno capitulo de esta historia espero que lo disfruten **

**no soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academia **

-''dialogo''

_-''pensamiento''_

**-''Falcón hablando''**

_**-''Falcón pensando''**_

* * *

Capítulo 9: Repercusiones

**Con Izuku **

Izuku continuo descendiendo hasta que llego al centro de la batalla en la orilla a la salida de la zona de inundación logro divisar a Asui, Mineta y Kaminari cuando se acercó entonces sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante lo que vio… Noumu estaba sobre Aizawa que estaba tirado en el suelo sus brazos estaban claramente rotos mientras Noumu estrellaba su cabeza contra el suelo.

-''_esa cosa lo derroto como si no fuera nada ¡tengo que detenerlo!'' _

De la nada aprecio el hombre portal junto al villano de las manos

-''Shigaraki Tomura''

-''Kurogiri ¿numero 13 está muerto?''

-''la he incapacitado pero uno de los estudiantes que no logre dispersar logro escapar hacia el exterior''

Shigaraki Tomura comenzó a rascarse frenéticamente el cuello -''Kurogiri tu… si no puedes ser un portal transportador decente, entonces nuestros planes se han derrumbado… no hay duda de que si nos lanzan muchos profesionales no podremos ganar… fin del juego… fin del juego por ahora… ¿deberíamos saltar de regreso?''

-''**Izuku parece que se van a retirar''**

-''¿_estos imbéciles hicieron todo esto solo para retirarse? ¿Fin del juego? En que piensan estos desgraciados''_

-''en realidad, antes de eso porque no aprovechamos esta oportunidad para ¡despedazar el orgullo del símbolo de la paz!''

En ese instante Shigaraki se movió rápidamente e intento usar su Quirk en Asui pero Aizawa logro borrarlo hasta que Noumu volvió a estrellar la cabeza del pelinegro contra el suelo

Materializando su Guan Dao Izuku lo arrojo hacia el Noumu que lo esquivo rápidamente

**-''¡es muy rápido!''**

Habiendo separado al monstruo de su sensei Izuku se acercó a Tomura y usando full Cowl lanzo un puñetazo con toda su fuerza hacia su oponente, pero se sorprendió cuando el impacto fue detenido por Noumu que no se inmuto ante el golpe

-''_sensei estoy seguro que no use el 100% pero ni siquiera lo moví'' _

-''**¡cuidado Izuku!''**

Noumu lanzo un puñetazo al peliverde que puso sus brazos en X ya que no le dio tiempo a esquivarlo, el golpe lo arrastro varios metros hacia atrás mientras hacía todo lo posible para mantenerse de pie cuando se detuvo Izuku noto que sus brazos estaban temblando

_-''que impresionante poder'' _

-''**¡mierda! ¡Esa cosa está en una liga muy diferente a la tuya!**

Materializando dos lanzas Izuku la arrojo hacia Noumu y Shigaraki el primero la atrapo pero Tomura tuvo que esquivarla retrocediendo lejos de los estudiantes volviendo a materializar su Guan Dao Izuku ataco a Noumu que le lanzo un golpe que el peliverde esquivo por unos centímetros e hizo un corte horizontal en el cuerpo del monstruo que dio varios pasos hacia atrás

-''¡Asui, Kaminari, Mineta! ¡Tomen a Aizawa-sensei y corran lejos de aquí yo los cubriré!''

-''pero Midoriya…'' comenzó Kaminari

A una gran velocidad Noumu estaba frente a Izuku de nuevo arrojando un golpe que Izuku no podía esquivar por lo que se cubrió con su Guan Dao cuando el puño hizo contacto el arma… se partió en dos

-''**¡lo partió como si fuera una puta rama! ¡Saca a tu sensei de aquí y aléjate de esta cosa!''**

Izuku tomo las dos partes de su arma y apuñalo los hombros de Noumu con las cuchillas

-''¡rápido! ¡Lárguense de aquí!''

Obedeciendo las órdenes Asui, Mineta y Kaminari tomaron el cuerpo inconsciente de Aizawa y comenzaron a correr

-''ese chico es bueno'' opino Kurogiri

-''pero sigue siendo débil'' Shigaraki se rasco el cuello -''Noumu… hazlo gritar''

Noumu se acercó a Izuku y sujeto sus brazos fuertemente pero Izuku se negó a gritar de dolor entonces Noumu le dio un rodillazo en el pecho haciendo que escupiera sangre y por ultimo lo pateo en el estómago arrastrándolo varios metros hacia atrás cuando el peliverde intento levantarse un gran pie presiono contra su pecho haciéndolo soltar un jadeo de dolor

-''_creo que me rompió las costillas''_

-''**¡maldición! ¡Tus compañeros de seguro no se han alejado lo suficiente aun!**

Shigaraki miro a Izuku

-''veo que te niegas a gritar… Noumu''

El monstruo comenzó presionar su pie más fuerte sobre el pecho de Izuku extendió la mano y de su palma salió una lanza que impacto en el ojo de su oponente lo que le dio tiempo a Izuku de liberarse y tomar distancia. Cuando levanto la vista se sorprendió por lo que vio

-''_las heridas que le hice… desaparecieron''_

-''**esa cosa ¿realmente es humana?'' **

-''_este es el fin ¿verdad? Falcón-sensei''_

-''**es lo más probable ¿estás listo para un último ataque?''**

-''_soy todo oídos''_

-''**reuniré toda la energía que te queda y la enviare a tus brazos tu ten encargaras de la forma del arma algo lo suficientemente grande y pesado, entonces partiremos esa cosa por la mitad'' **

_-''eso dejara mis brazos inútiles''_

-''**de cualquier forma vamos a morir ¡así que llevémonos a este desgraciado al infierno con nosotros!''**

_-''si lo pones así entonces ¡adelante!''_

Izuku utilizo el full Cowl se acercó a Shigaraki y levanto sus brazos hacia arriba haciendo que una gran cantidad de polvo negro similar a un tornado se arremolinara a su alrededor

-''¡debemos alejarnos!'' le grito Kurogiri a Shigaraki

-''Noumu…''

Noumu se acercó a Izuku que estaba sonriendo…pero antes de que pudiera materializar algo las puertas de la U.S.J salieron volando repentinamente

-''tuve un presentimiento así que interrumpí la larga historia del director, vine a verlos y me encontré con el joven Iida de camino aquí y me conto lo que había sucedido'' All Might apretó los dientes

Todos se sorprendieron ante la presencia del héroe los chicos sonrieron aliviados y algunas de las chicas comenzaron a llorar

_-''¡maldita sea! ¡realmente me han hecho enojar! Viendo como atemorizaron a estos chicos, como se esforzaron tanto para sobrevivir y como mis compañeros lucharon tan duro… ¡pero es por eso que puedo decir con mi pecho lleno de orgullo!...''_

-''¡no teman! ¡Por qué estoy aquí!'' All Might se arrancó la corbata que tenía puesta

-''¡All Might!''

-''estábamos esperando por ti héroe o debería decir basura de la sociedad'' Shigaraki sonrió

Los villanos que quedaban cerca de la escalera dieron unos pasos hacia atrás

-''ese es All Might es la primera vez que lo veo y me parece intimidante''

-''estúpido no se asusten ahora debemos asesinarlo…''

All Might desapareció de las escaleras y en un instante dejo inconsciente a todos los vilanos restantes, pasando junto a Asui, Kaminari y Mineta que estaban llevando a Aizawa a un lugar seguro

-''_siento haberte dejado todo Aizawa-kun'' _

Izuku por su parte cayo de rodillas pero en un instante se dio cuenta que estaba siendo sujetado por All Might a varios metros del Noumu y Shigaraki

-''All… Might…''

-''**¡mejor tarde que nunca!''**

-''hiciste un gran trabajo protegiéndolos a todos joven Midoriya'' dejo a Izuku en el suelo -''¡ahora es mi turno de encargarme de ellos!''

-''All Might ese villano del cerebro le di un golpe con el One For All y ni siquiera se inmuto''

-''joven Midoriya ¡no te preocupes por mí!'' All Might sonrió como siempre

All Might se lanzó hacia Shigaraki y su grupo con los brazos en X

-''Noumu…''

-''carolina Smash''

Golpeando directamente el pecho de Noumu este ni siquiera se inmuto antes de lanzar dos puñetazos cruzados al símbolo de la paz que lo esquivo poniéndose de rodillas

-''no puedo creerlo mis golpes ¡no están funcionando en absoluto!'' lanzo otro golpe al estómago de Noumu

Shigaraki se rio mientras veía a All Might golpear repetidas veces a Noumu

-''no funcionan debido a su habilidad 'absorción de impacto' si quieres hacerle verdadero daño a Noumu sería más efectivo destriparlo. Aunque que él te deje hacerlo es otra historia''

-''¡gracias por la información! ¡Si eso es todo lo que necesito hacer, no te preocupes! ¡Será fácil!''

Sujetando a Noumu por la espalda All Might realizo un backdrop que causo una gran explosión. Izuku observo todo desde una distancia segura

-''**su fuerza es sin duda increíble''**

-''_lo se… pero aún me preocupa'' _

-''**aun no muestran su método para matarlo''**

_-''no solo eso, él ya está alcanzando su límite dudo que le quede mucho tiempo antes de se transforme de nuevo''_

Cuando el polvo de la explosión se disipo Izuku abrió los ojos con sorpresa ya que la parte de Noumu que debería está enterrada en la tierra había traspasado un portal y reapareció en otro unos centímetros más atrás clavando sus garras en el torso de All Might

-''planeabas enterrarlo en concreto y sellar sus movimientos ¿verdad? ¡Pero no habrías sido capaz de sellarlo mucho tiempo de todas formas! ¡Noumu está al mismo nivel de poder que tú! ¿No es genial Kurogiri? Nos dio una oportunidad perfecta en bandeja de plata''

Kurogiri miro a All Might

-''ciertamente tengo sangre y órganos dentro de mí, por lo que no será muy agradable, pero… si se trata de un hombre de tu talla lo soportare. Para tu información era la tarea de Noumu restringir tu vertiginosa velocidad para que así yo pudiese abrir una puerta mientras estabas en esa pose y de esa manera yo pudiera destriparte a ti''

-''_¡maldita sea! Ese era su plan''_

Izuku intento ponerse de pie pero cayo de rodillas de nuevo

-''**no te precipites Izuku, aun no recuperamos nuestra fuerza tendrás que esperar unos minutos más, tus brazos se están recuperando y también si haces un movimiento brusco las costillas rotas podrían perforarte un pulmón'' **

Logrando ponerse de pie Izuku activo full Cowl pero antes de que pudiera moverse Bakugou lanzo una explosión hacia Kurogiri y logro sujetar las placas que estaban alrededor de su cuello y estrellarlo contra el suelo. La parte derecha de Noumu quedo completamente congelada y Shigaraki fue atacado por Kirishima pero logro esquivarlo

-''escuche sobre sus planes bastardos. Acerca de cada uno de sus roles en su plan de matar a All Might. El símbolo de la paz no caerá ante ustedes payasos'' hablo Todoroki

Aprovechando que el agarre de Noumu se aflojo All Might logro liberarse

-''ahora que perdimos el control de salida… las cosas se pusieron peligrosas'' Shigaraki se rasco el cuello

Bakugou que sujetaba a Kurogiri sonrió

-''¡oye humitos! ¡Eras tal y como pensaba! ¡Los lugares que puedes transformar en portales dimensionales son limitados! Solo usas ese humo tele transportador para esconder tu cuerpo real ¿verdad? Si fueses solo humo inmune a los daños no habrías dicho 'eso fue peligroso''

Kurogiri intento moverse pero Bakugou soltó una pequeña explosión sobre su cuerpo

-''¡no te muevas! Si tengo el presentimiento de que tienes algún truco bajo la manga ¡te hare pedazos!'' Bakugou puso una sonrisa salvaje

Kirishima miro a Bakugou -''eso no es algo que un héroe diría''

-''hemos sido acorralados y ustedes están casi ilesos. Los niños de estos días son formidables... ¡a este paso la alianza de villanos será un hazmerreir!... Noumu acaba con el chico explosivo reconquistaremos la salida''

Saliendo del portal en el suelo Noumu se puso de pie y la parte congelada se desprendió de su cuerpo

-''se le cayó la mitad del cuerpo ¿Cómo es posible que se siga moviendo?'' Izuku lo miro sorprendido

-''¡retrocedan todos ustedes!'' All Might les ordenó a sus estudiante -''¡¿no era su Quirk 'absorción de impacto'?!''

-''nunca dije que era su único Quirk el también posee súper regeneración''

-''**no puede ser ¡Izuku esa cosa es como tú y yo tiene múltiples Quirks!''**

Los huesos, músculos y piel de Noumu comenzaron a regenerarse a una gran velocidad mientras se arrojaba hacia los estudiantes

-''Noumu es un 'saco de arena humano' creado artificialmente para que luche contigo en tu 100%'' informo Shigaraki a All Might

Noumu se arrojó contra Bakugou a una gran velocidad lanzando un puñetazo que impacto y creo una gran corriente de viento

-''¡Kacchan!''

Entonces Izuku noto que Bakugou estaba junto a el

-''¿_lo esquivo? No lo creo… eso quiere decir''_

Todos vieron como All Might había bloqueado el golpe que lo había arrastrado varios metros hacia atrás

-''¿no conoces la piedad?'' All Might tocio un poco de sangre

-''no tuvimos elección. Teníamos que salvar a nuestro aliado, además hace poco uno de tus chicos de allí… ¿Cuál? El de las alas y ropa negra. El no dejo de lanzar golpes y armas hacia nosotros ¿y por qué piensas tú que realizo ese conmovedor acto de violencia? Mmmm ¿'héroe'? ¡Ahora escúchame All Might! Estamos categorizados como héroes y villanos, pero al final, violencia es violencia. ¿Y quién decide que está bien y que está mal? ¡La sociedad! ¿El 'símbolo de la paz'? ¡No me jodas! ¡No eres más que una cachiporra de opresión! La violencia solo genera más violencia y una vez que te matemos ¡eso será dado a conocer al mundo!''

-''estas demente. Deberías quedarte tu antisocial punto de vista para ti mismo. Además se directo conmigo tu solo quieres divertirte''

-''viste a través de mi tan rápido'' Shigaraki sonrió

-''es 3 contra 5'' hablo Todoroki

-''**Izuku creo que ya descansaste lo suficiente… pero espera el momento adecuado para actuar''**

-''_de acuerdo''_

-''¡esos tipos son monstruosos pero si le damos apoyo a All Might, entonces los venceremos sin ningún problema!'' grito Kirishima

-''¡no! ¡Por favor escapen!'' ordeno el símbolo de la paz

-''pero si yo no te hubiese salvado hace unos momentos habrías terminado mal''

-''¡tienes razón joven Todoroki! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Pero ahora dejan a un profesional mostrarle como se hace!''

-''Kurogiri, Noumu, hagan lo suyo, yo me encargare de los niños''

All Might cerro sus puños_ -''es cierto ¡no tengo ni siquiera un minuto restante en mi…! ¡El ritmo en que me estoy debilitando es también más rápido de lo que pensaba! ¡Aun así tengo que terminar esto! '¿Por qué?''_

-''acabemos con el juego regresemos victoriosos'' Shigaraki se arrojó hacia los estudiantes

-''_¡PORQUE SOY EL SIMBOLO DE LA PAZ!'''_

Todos sintieron una gran presión cuando a una gran velocidad All Might y Noumu se arrojaron hacia el otro y chocaron sus puños creando una gran onda de choque que hizo que todos los presentes retrocedieran

-''te lo dije antes el tiene absorción de impactos''

All Might sonrió -''lo sé, y es por eso…''

All Might y Noumu comenzaron a intercambiar a una gran cantidad de golpes a una velocidad extrema lo que provoco una poderosa ráfaga de viento con cada golpe dado

Izuku miro todo sorprendido -''están peleando cara a cara''

Los golpes de All Might comenzaron a incrementar aún más su velocidad

-''¡es absorción de impacto, no anulación total! ¡Sin duda tiene un límite!''

Los golpes de All Might comenzaron a empujar a Noumu hacia atrás -''¡fue hecho para resistir mi 100%! ¡Entonces daré mas del 100%!''

Izuku noto que con cada golpe All Might escupía un poco de sangre

-''¡_no ha parado de escupir sangre y aun así…! ¡No se está conteniendo! ¡Está dando más del 100% en cada golpe!''_

-''¡un héroe es alguien que supera cada obstáculo que la vida pone en su camino! ¡Has escuchado estas palabras alguna vez villano! ¡Ve más allá!'' All Might un último golpe con toda su fuerza en el torso de Noumu -''¡PLUS ULTRA!''

Noumu salió disparado hasta atravesar el domo de la U.S.J

-''¿esto es un comic? Es como si hubiera anulado la absorción de golpes'' Kirishima miro el agujero que produjo la salida de Noumu

-''que poder tan insano, eso quiere decir que lo golpeo tan rápido que no pudo regenerarse a tiempo'' opino Bakugou

-''**Izuku… ¿esto es un héroe?''**

-''_¡sí! ¡Mírelo bien Falcón-sensei! ¡Este es All Might!''_

All Might miro a sus estudiantes -''realmente me he debilitado, en mis días solo me hubiera tomado 5 golpes… pero ahora tuve que lanzar más de 300'' el humo comenzó a salir de su cuerpo _-''ahora no me queda nada de tiempo''_

Shigaraki miro enojado a All Might mientras comenzaba a rascar su cuello

-''¿te has debilitado? Mientes… ¡fuimos completamente superados! Como te través a hacerle eso a mí Noumu… ¡hiciste trampa! ¡No hay forma de que seas ni un poco más débil ahora! ¿Acaso el me mintió?''

-''¿Qué pasa donde está tu valor de hace rato? ¡Ven por mi si puedes!''

-''ese es All Might parece que no tendremos que pelear'' opino Todoroki

-''¡Midoriya! ¡Realmente deberíamos retirarnos! De otra forma terminaremos como rehenes''

Izuku seguí mirando fijamente a All Might

_-''¡ustedes no entienden! ¡Los está engañando! Se ha mesclado con todo el polvo que levanto de su pelea anterior pero… ¡es el mismo tipo de vapor que sale de su cuerpo cuando se está trasformando!'' _

Mientras tanto All Might tenía pensamientos similares

-''_no puedo moverme ¡ese Noumu era muy fuerte! no puedo dar un paso más y no creo poder seguir con esta mentira por mas tempo ¡estoy por regresar a mi verdadera forma!''_

-''bueno ¡¿Qué estas esperando?!''

Shigaraki comenzó a rascar su cuello frenéticamente -''¡si Noumu estuviera aquí sería capaz de encáralo sin ningún problema!''

-''Shigaraki Tomura conserva la calma. Mira el daño que le hizo Noumu es claramente visible. Los niños solo están observando. Ciertamente los refuerzos estarán aquí en pocos minutos. Sin embargo tengo una propuesta si tú y yo combinamos nuestras fuerzas aun podríamos asesinarlo ''

Shigaraki dejo de rascarse el cuello y miro a All Might

-''si… tienes razón… después de todas las dificultades ¿Cómo podríamos fallar en derrotar al jefe final?''

Todoroki, Bakugou y Kirishima comenzaron a alejarse del lugar

-''dejemos que All Might se encargue de ellos ayudemos a los demás''

Todos se detuvieron al ver que el peliverde no los seguía

-''¿Midoriya?'' llamo Todoroki

-''**¿estás listo? Izuku''**

_-''¡Sí!''_

Los rayos verdes comenzaron salir del cuerpo de Izuku mientras desplegaba sus alas

Por su parte Shigaraki y Kurogiri se arrojaron hacia All Might

-''¡esta es mi venganza por Noumu!''

En un instante Izuku estaba cerca de ellos

-''_¿Qué rápido?'' _pensó Shigaraki

Izuku intentó golpear las placas de metal en el cuerpo de Kurogiri pero en ese momento apareció un portal frente a él del cual salió la mano de Shigaraki

-''vi a mi héroe superar su 100%'' Izuku esquivo la mano y tomo la muñeca de Shigaraki jalándolo para que la parte superior de su cuerpo saliera del portal

-''¿Qué…?''

-''¡cómo no voy a querer superar mis propios límites!''

-''_¡joven Midoriya!''_

Materializando una katana apuñalo el brazo derecho de Shigaraki haciéndolo gritar de dolor

-''¡desintegra esto bastardo!''

El peliverde le dio un cabezazo metiéndolo al portal de nuevo. Materializo una lanza se la arrojo a Kurogiri pero antes de que impactara se abrió otro portal y la lanza desapareció. En ese momento sobre Izuku apareció un portal más, el peliverde se giró y vio como salía un muy enojado Shigaraki

-''¡pagaras por eso!'' extendió su mano izquierda

-''¡Inténtalo!'' Izuku materializo su Guan Dao y apunto hacia su oponente

Ante que alguno de los dos hiciera contacto una bala impacto en la mano de Shigaraki

-''¡finalmente han llegado!'' exclamo All Might

Las alas de Izuku desaparecieron y el full Cowl se desactivo haciendo que callara de espaldas al suelo

-''lo lamento, llegamos lamentablemente tarde'' hablo Nezu

-''regrese con toda la gente que pude juntar ¡presidente de la clase 1-A Iida Tenya reportándose al deber!'' Iida exclamo desde la puerta junto a un gran número de profesores que lo acompañaban

Tomura sujeto su mano mientras se acercaba a Kurogiri

-''vinieron, vinieron y se acabó el juego. Nos vamos de regreso al tablero Kurogiri''

Entonces Shigaraki recibió impacto de balas en sus brazos y piernas mientras entraba dentro de un portal creado por Kurogiri que comenzó a ser absorbido por no.13

-''hemos fallado esta vez. Pero te mataremos la próxima vez ¡símbolo de la paz All Might!''

En ese momento los dos villanos desaparecieron haciendo que todo quedara en silencio. Izuku estaba por su parte mirando el techo del domo

-''**creo que sin duda superamos nuestro limite''**

-''_me duelen partes que no sabía que podían doler y no siento los brazos''_

-''muchas gracias joven Midoriya''

Girando su cabeza y vio a All Might que tenía la mitad de su cuerpo transformado en su forma delgada

-''si no me hubieses dado esos preciosos segundos ¡yo estaría muerto ahora mismo…! Me has salvado otra vez''

-''no fue nada, por cierto te ves terrible All Might''

-''tú no te vez mejor ¡HAHAHA!''

Ambos compartieron una risa mientras los profesores ayudaban a los estudiantes

-''¡Midoriya! ¿Estás bien?'' Kirishima comenzó a correr hacia Izuku

-''¡Kirishima!'' Izuku levanto la cabeza

Antes de que pudiera acercarse más, una gran pared se irguió de la nada frente a Kirishima

-''queremos revisar las heridas de todos los estudiantes así que todos deben juntarse en la entrada. Deja el cuidado de los heridos a tus sensei''

-''¡si por supuesto!''

All Might se sentó en el suelo

-''gracias cementos realmente me salvaste el pellejo''

-''también soy un fan tuyo All Might… ahora vamos a mantener tu verdadera forma oculta y dirijámonos a la enfermería. Pero no intenta no sobre esforzarte la próxima vez'' cementos sonrió

* * *

**En algún lugar de la ciudad**

En un pequeño bar sé que se encontraba vacío se comenzó a abrir un portal de color negro del cual salió Shigaraki Tomura arrastrándose

-''me dispararon en ambos brazos, piernas y tengo una gran puñalada en mi brazo derecho… fuimos derrotados completamente… ¡incluso Noumu fue derrotado! Nuestros esbirros fueron vencidos instantáneamente… incluso los niños eran fuertes… ¡y el símbolo de la paz no se quedó atrás! Estabas totalmente equivocado sensei…''

Shigaraki miro una pantalla sobre la barra

-''no, no lo estaba. Simplemente fui demasiado optimista. Mmmm… pero sabes. Parece que ellos nos subestimaron me alegra que la fama de la liga de villanos sea tan cutre ¿no se ha recuperado el cuerpo de Noumu?''

-''me temo que salió volando y si no sabemos las coordenadas exactas de su posición no sería capaz de buscarlo, no importa cuántas veces lo intente simplemente no teníamos tiempo'' se disculpó Kurogiri

-''a pesar de que fui tan lejos como para cargarlo con un poder como el de All Might… pero bueno…no se puede evitar… que lastima…''

Shigaraki levanto la cabeza del suelo

-''poder como el de All Might… eso me recuerda…había un chico… había un chico con varios Quirks y uno era como el de All Might''

-''oh… eso es… interesante''

-''y si no hubiese interferido hubiéramos matado fácilmente a All Might… ¡fue ese chico!''

-''¡lamentarse es inútil! después de todo lo de hoy no fue enteramente en vano ¡reunamos un nuevo grupo, cuidadosamente para más eficiencia! ¡Y tomemos todo el tiempo que necesitemos! ¡Recuerda que no podemos movernos libremente! Es por eso que un símbolo como tu es necesario ¡Shigaraki Tomura! ¡La próxima vez le mostraras al mundo el verdadero horror!''

* * *

**De regreso a la U.S.J**

-''16, 17, 18, 19… a excepción del que esta con All Might todos están ilesos'' un detective se acercó al grupo -''por el momento todos ustedes regresen a sus aulas''

-''disculpe detective'' ¿Cómo esta Aizawa-sensei?'' pregunto Asui

-''sus brazos están plagados de fracturas, y también sufre de fracturas faciales… por suerte, no recibió ningún daño cerebral. Es solo que… bueno los huesos alrededor de la cuenca de sus ojos, su 'suelo de orbita' fue totalmente reducido a polvo. Hay una posibilidad de que pueda afectar negativamente su vista… o eso me han dicho''

-''en cuanto a No.13, me temo que su espalda y la parte superior de sus brazos han sufrido serias laceraciones. Por otro lado sus sinos son estables. Lo mismo para All Might tampoco está en condición crítica. Él ha sido llevado a la enfermería para un tratamiento adecuado por Recovery Girl''

Ochaco, Iida, Momo y Kyoka se acercaron al detective

-''¿e Izuku-kun?''

-''¿Cómo se encuentra Midoriya-kun?''

-''¿Midoriya? Oh si ese chico… bueno tiene grandes moretones en ambos brazos, 4 costillas rotas y pequeñas fracturas en el esternón, estará bien''

Los adolescentes vieron al detective con expresiones en blanco

-''_¡eso no suena bien en absoluto!'' _pensaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

-''bueno debo encargarme de algunas cosas… ¡sancha! ¡Encárgate del resto!''

Un oficial con la cabeza de un gato hizo un saludo -''afirmativo''

Otro oficial se acercó rápidamente

-''¡detective Tsukauchi! ¡Llegaron noticias señor! ¡Hemos aprendido a un villano en el bosque a 400 metros de aquí!''

-''¿Cuál es su condición?''

-''¡sin heridas externas! Tampoco está mostrando signos de resistencia…además se muestra insensible a las preguntas por lo que suponemos que es mudo''

Tsukauchi se acercó al director que estaba saliendo de la U.S.J

-''señor director, si no le importa, me gustaría investigar cada rincón de la escuela…''

-''¡oh si, por supuesto! Nosotros reconocemos que su jurisdicción es mayor que la nuestra en estos casos, investigar es su campo de especialización así que contamos con ustedes''

* * *

**En la enfermería de la U.A **

All Might e Izuku se encontraban recostados en camillas luego de recibir el tratamiento de Recovery Girl

-''esta vez siendo las circunstancias que son… no les recriminare nada''

Izuku salió de la cama tenia vendados ambos brazos y el torso

-''gracias por todo Recovery Girl''

-''**sobrevivimos para ver otro día''**

-''_supongo que todos pasaron una situación muy difícil también''_

-''**pero eres tú el único que termino hecho pedazos… aunque lo hiciste para defender a tu sensei y compañeros…''**

-''_creo que valió la pena''_

All Might por su parte se quedó mirando el techo -''no hay duda de que yo… yo estaba siendo descuidado en mi tiempo límite, probablemente… si solo hubiera tenido una hora más o algo así en mi…'' All Might se sentó

-''bueno ¿Qué puedes hacer? Solo debes aceptar que estas cosas pasan'' alguien hablo detrás de la puerta cuando se abrió mostro al mismo detective que había estado en la U.S.J

-''All Might ¡Cuánto tiempo!''

-''¡Tsukauchi-kun eres tú! ¡Entonces viniste también!''

-''All Might ¿el conoce tu verdadera forma?''

-''¡correcto! ¡Está bien! ¿Por qué te preguntas? ¡Porqué él es Tsukauchi Naomasa, el oficial de la policía quien es mi mejor amigo!''

-''¿Qué clase de presentación es esa?''

Izuku se tomó un momento para mirar al hombre era alto con pelo corto negro y ojos negros algo rectangulares. Vestía un uniforme, que consiste un abrigo de color marrón claro y un sombrero a juego, debajo del cual llevaba un traje negro, una corbata verde en el cuello con pantalones y zapatos de vestir a juego.

-''**lo veo muy normal para ser amigo de All Might''**

-''_Tal vez sea por eso''_

-''perdón por venir tan repentinamente, pero necesito tu testimonio sobre los villanos especialmente…''

All Might levanto sus manos -''espera, aguarda un poco, antes de entrar en detalles… ¿están todos los estudiantes bien? ¡¿Y Eraserhead y No.13 están bien?!''

Tsukauchi sonrió mientras soltaba un suspiro -''a parte del chico de cabello verde, los estudiantes están bien en mayor parte. Solo unos rasguños aquí y allá. Y la vida de los dos profesores no corre peligro por ahora. Pero sabes si ustedes tres no hubieran encarado y luchado tan valientemente entonces probablemente hubiera sido una historia muy diferente para esos chicos''

-''¿ah sí? Sin embargo estas mal en una cosa Tsukauchi. Los estudiantes también lucharon valientemente ¡y lo dieron todo!'' All Might observo a Izuku que estaba mirando por la ventana de la enfermería hacia el atardecer -''ellos experimentaron una batalla real a una edad tan joven ¡y sobrevivieron! Dime ¿conoces a otros estudiantes de preparatoria que hayan encarado tal terror? ¡¿Qué hayan encarado el peligro del mundo de los adultos?! ¡Le demostraron a esos villanos lo idiotas que eran! ¡Y los estudiantes de la clase 1-A se harán grandes héroes! Estoy seguro de eso''

* * *

**Al día siguiente **

Era temprano por la mañana cuando Izuku se encontraba en la playa haciendo ejercicio sin camisa y en este momento se encontraba haciendo flexiones con una mano

-''¿sensei?''

-''**¿Qué quieres?''**

-''me preguntaba ¿Qué piensa usted sobre el ataque en la U.S.J?''

-''**no soy experto en trabajo en equipo, pero hay algo que llamo mi atención''**

-''¿Qué cosa?''

-''**ese chico Shigaraki Tomura… estoy seguro que no era el líder''**

-''¡pero ese villano en la zona de montaña nos lo dijo! ¡Y esa cosa Noumu solo lo obedecía a él al igual que ese tal Kurogiri!''

-''**piénsalo bien Izuku, es cierto que ese monstruo lo obedecía, pero su comportamiento era casi similar al de un niño, perdió toralmente el control cuando Noumu fue derrotado y ese tal Kurogiri le hablaba más como una niñera que como un compañero''**

-''puede ser que tengas razón, lanzo un ataque buscando matar All Might pero no se preocupó por ninguno de los que venían con él y continuaba hablando de toda la situación como si se tratara de un simple juego''

-''**simplemente debe haberlos usado y como ya no le servían los abandono''**

-''tal vez… pero entonces ¿Quién será el líder?''

-''**debe ser alguien muy fuerte o muy listo ya que no se arriesgó a saltar personalmente a la línea frontal, en el caso que sea ambas cosas… hay que tener mucho cuidado. Estoy seguro que pronto nos enteraremos''**

-''¿a qué te refieres?''

-''**tengo el presentimiento que esto recién está comenzando''**

-''entonces tenemos que prepararnos''

-''**detén tu cinismo, no estamos seguros si tu clase seguirá siendo un objetivo tal vez solo querían acabar con All Might y ustedes eran un medio para lograrlo''**

-''no lo sé, tal vez estoy pensando mucho las cosas'' Izuku se puso de pie y se sacudió las manos

**-''ya terminamos el entrenamiento de la mañana, recuerda que debes ir a comprar las cuerdas para guitarra''**

-''cierto, pero primero vamos por un café''

Luego de recoger su ropa y asearse un poco Izuku vestía un pantalón de mezclilla gris y una camiseta de manga corta color verde oscuro con cuello en V, en sus pies estaban sus clásicas botas rojas, comenzó su camino hacia su cafetería favorita un local que también era librería Izuku venia de vez en cuando para leer por hobby, consiguió un cappuccino bien caliente y luego fue a caminar hasta que llego a un parque

-''Falcón-sensei, en este parque fue donde lo encontré''

-''**me pregunto ¿Cómo abre llegado aquí?''**

-''¿no lo recuerdas?''

-''**al estar atrapado en la esfera se siente como si estuvieras durmiendo, sinceramente para mí no fueron más de 5 minutos allí encerrado''**

Sorprendido por la declaración Izuku comenzó a caminar por el parque estaba a punto de sentarse bajo un árbol hasta que vio que detrás de un grupo de árboles había un pequeño camino

-''parece que los arboles taparon este camino''

-''**síguelo a ver a donde nos lleva''**

Comenzando a caminar por el sendero Izuku vio que había algunos bancas para poder sentarse y por alguna razón las flores de diferentes colores comenzaron a crecer a la orilla del sendero hasta donde se encontraban los arboles

-''es muy hermoso, parece un pequeño jardín sin final''

-''**paz, tranquilidad y una hermosa vista… solo falta la hermosa chica con la cual disfrutarlo''**

Entonces Izuku se percató de un pequeño llanto que se escuchaba a la distancia cuando se acercó cio a una mujer sentada en el banco secándose las lágrimas

-''**sinceramente no pensé que se cumpliera ¡oh bosque mágico! ¡Ahora deseo una máquina del tiempo!'' **

Izuku puso los ojos en blanco _-''sensei no creo que funcione''_

-''**valía la pena el intento''**

_-''espera yo la conozco ¡es Midnight-sensei!''_

Izuku miro a la mujer mientras se acercaba era alta, curvilínea y atractiva con ojos azul cielo que se encontraban manchados por las lágrimas. Tenía abundante pelo puntiagudo de color azul oscuro de longitudes variables, los grupos más largos se extienden por debajo de su cintura, y el flequillo que le llega a la barbilla se divide en tres secciones, dos barridas a los lados y una sobre la Cara, bajando diagonalmente hacia la izquierda entre sus ojos, estaba vistiendo una camiseta de color azul junto con unos vaqueros grises y unas botas de color marrón

Izuku se acercó a la mujer silenciosamente, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo lo puso frente a ella. Sorprendida por ver un pañuelo levanto la vista para ver a un joven que la estaba mirando

-''¿tal vez quieras esto?''

-''gracias''

Tomando el pañuelo la heroína profesional se secó las lágrimas mientras Izuku tomo asiento junto a ella

-''aquí'' Izuku le tendió su cappuccino que aun seguía caliente

Tomando la taza la peli azul le dio unos tragos disfrutando de la calidez de la bebida

-''eres Izuku Midoriya de la clase 1-A ¿cierto?''

-''así es Midnight-sensei''

La heroína se rio entre dientes -''mi nombre es Nemuri Kayama, Midnight es mi nombre de heroína Midoriya-kun''

-''de acuerdo… Kayama-san''

-''que vergüenza que uno de mis estudiantes me vea de esta forma''

-''eres humana como todos los demás, sin contar que no soy tu estudiante todo el día en este momento solo somos un hombre y una mujer sentados en una banca en el parque'' respondió Izuku con una sonrisa

-''¿Cómo encontraste este lugar Midoriya-kun?''

-''encontré un camino oculto detrás de unos árboles ¿y usted?''

-''yo encontré este lugar cuando aún estaba en secundaria y ha sido mi lugar secreto desde entonces''

-''lo siento''

Nemuri negó con la cabeza -''está bien, gracias por el pañuelo y el café''

-''¿Por qué lloras? Kayama-san''

Todo quedo en silencio unos segundos mientras Izuku miraba a la profesional mientras Nemuri miraba la taza de café en sus manos

-''¿crees que soy una mujer fácil?''

Izuku abrió los ojos sorprendido por la pregunta de la mujer junto a él, pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a meditar una respuesta

-''¡pero qué cosas digo! No debería preguntarte esto…''

-''creo que eres una mujer amable, usted nos apoya y a nuestra 'juventud' de manera positiva, actúas seria cuando la situación lo requiere, también he notado que es inteligente, perceptiva y articulada a la hora de enseñarnos, es cierto que usted puede ser un poco 'coqueta' a veces pero creo que es parte su encanto y lo que la hace usted''

Izuku se mantuvo mirando a los ojos de Nemuri en todo momento durante su respuesta. Por su parte Nemuri estaba realmente sorprendida por la declaración del joven frente a ella ya que hizo que se quedara sin palabras

-''debo adivinar que esto se debe a un hombre ¿verdad?''

La heroína asintió mientras encontraba de nuevo su voz para hablar

-''lo conocí debido a una amiga y comenzamos a salir, a pesar de como actuó y mi disfraz de heroína soy bastante seria cuando se trata de una relación, no voy a acostarme con el primero que tengo enfrente, salimos durante 1 mes y él ya quería que tuviéramos… sexo'' desvió la mirada para ver al adolecente junto a ella y se sorprendió al verlo serio prestando atención a todo lo que decía -''le dije que no y que esperamos un tiempo… y se puso furioso, comenzó gritarme que era una mujerzuela que solo se estaba haciendo la difícil y que seguro me había acostado con media ciudad''

Nemuri comenzó a pestañear varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran, pero para su sorpresa paso algo que no esperaba Izuku se inclinó hacia adelante y la abrazo mientras frotaba su espalda, se sorprendió un poco al principio pero después de unos segundos se relajó mientras el peliverde la consolaba

-''¿Qué hiciste?''

Separándose del abrazo Nemuri se secó las lágrimas y le dio una sonrisa juguetona -''no tienes por qué preocuparte, yo ya me encargue de él, te recuerdo que soy una heroína entrenada''

Izuku le devolvió la sonrisa por unos segundos antes de que su rostro se pusiera serio -''pero aun así lo insultos duelen''

La peli azul asintió -''vine aquí para despejar mi mente y a pensar ¿tal vez realmente es mi culpa? ¿Tal vez debo cambiar?''

-''no lo hagas, tú no eres ninguna de esas cosas, como dije antes creo que eres una mujer maravillosa''

Nemuri aparto su rostro para que el adolecente no viera el rubor que se había instalado en sus mejillas

-''g-gracias''

-''¿te sientes mejor?''

-''mucho, gracias de nuevo'' Nemuri sonrió

-''si quieres hablar de algo más estoy aquí''

De esa forma los dos comenzaron a conversar mientras se conocían más compartían sus problemas y preocupaciones… solos en su pequeño jardín.

**continuara...**

* * *

**hasta aquí llega quiero decirles que voy a cambiar ligeramente la edad de algunos personajes principalmente las futuras parejas de Izuku **

**cualquier review o PM es bienvenido **


	10. Camino al Festival Deportivo

**aquí esta el décimo capitulo**

**no soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academia**

Raven Mordrake: **tengo algo planeado para cando Izuku conozca a los antiguos portadores del One For All**

-''dialogo''

_-''pensamiento''_

**-''Falcon hablando''**

**_-''Falcon pensando''_**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Camino al Festival Deportivo

**Unas horas después **

Caminando por las calles de la ciudad el peluquero se convirtió cargando una bolsa mientras se dirigía a su casa luego de su conversación con Nemuri ambos se separaron habiéndose convertido en buenos amigos

\- '' _al final las cosas salieron bien ''_

\- '' **muy bien, desde mi punto de vista ''**

\- " _¿Qué significa eso?"_

\- " **nada ... por ahora"**

_\- '' como sea, la escuela está cerrada por hoy, al parecer tengo un día libre ''_

\- " **al parecer no ... luego de que cambies las cuerdas de la guitarra vas a comenzar a entrenar de nuevo"**

\- " _no hace falta que me lo digas, la pelea con esos villanos me mostro los límites de lo que puedo hacer por eso ... tengo que volverme más fuerte"_

\- '' **decidí que aumentaremos los ejercicios aún más ''**

\- '' _entendido ''_

La conversación se detuvo cuando Izuku escuchó una discusión en la entrada de un callejón

\- '' ¡déjame en paz! Ya te dije que terminamos ''

\- "vamos linda, te recomiendo que lo reconsidere"

Dirigiendo la mirada hacia las personas en cuestión Izuku se encontró viendo a una chica de largo cabello rubio con dos mechones enroscados a cada lado de su cara y ojos color morado, vestían un pantalón mezclilla ajustado color azul, una camisa sin mangas color violeta y unos zapatos de tacón negro

-''_esa es Mount Lady''_

-''**¿Quién?''**

Izuku suspiro -''_la heroína del trasero sexy'' _

Falcón golpeo su puño en su palma **-''cierto, me había olvidado de ella. Parece que tiene un mal momento''**

Frente a la heroína se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño vestido con un traje de color índigo con una camisa blanca

-''ya basta Yuma te dije que lo nuestro término''

La rubia se giró y comenzó a caminar hasta que su acompañante la sujeto fuertemente del brazo

-''¿crees que te dejare irte?''

-''¡no me toques!'' levanto el puño para golpearlo

-''¡acaso una heroína profesional va a golpear a un civil indefenso!'' el hombre grito fingiendo pánico

Las personas que estaban caminando por la calle se detuvieron a ver la escena mientras algunas otras murmuraban, la heroína al ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando bajo la mano lentamente mientras agachaba la cabeza y se mordía el labio. Con una sonrisa el joven del traje la sujeto del mentón y acerco su rostro al de la heroína

-''no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente… a menos que quieras que la carrera por la que tanto has luchado quede destrozada''

-''oye…''

Girando la cabeza el castaño se encontró con un puño que lo envió adentro del callejón. Mount lady vio impresionada como un joven de cabello verde le había dado un puñetazo al hombre que la molestaba

-''¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!'' grito el hombre sujetando su nariz claramente rota

Izuku sonrió -''lo lamento estoy estudiando para ser un héroe, y vi tenías un insecto, de hecho creo que sigue ahí'' se giró para ver a la heroína -''¿crees que debería sacárselo?''

-''¡claro! Es trabajo de los héroes ayudar a los demás'' respondió la rubia con una sonrisa

-''¡espera! No lo hagas'' grito el hombre desesperado

Activando Full Cowl Izuku sujeto la camisa de castaño y lo levanto con una mano sin esfuerzo, la sonrisa en su rostro se había desvanecido y su expresión se volvió amenazante

-''ahora escucha idiota… te alejaras de ella y si te vuelvo a ver alguna vez me asegurare de que seas el primer hombre en llegar a la luna sin un cohete ¿entendido?''

Viendo que el idiota asentía repetidas veces Izuku lo dejo ir. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo el joven comenzó a correr como si no hubiera un mañana. Con un suspiro Izuku se dirigió hacia Mount Lady que continuaba mirándolo

-''¿estás bien?''

-''s-sí, muchas gracias''

-''no fue nada… sin duda se ve que sabes elegirlos''

La rubia resoplo -''termine con él hace un mes y no ha dejado de molestarme''

-''ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso…''

-''soy Yuu Takeyama, gracias de nuevo'' le extendió la mano

-''Midoriya Izuku''

Sujetando la mano le dio un beso en el dorso lo que lo hizo sonreír cuando vio a la rubia ruborizándose

-''te recuerdo, tú eras el chico que participo en el caso del villano de lodo hace 1 año''

-''me alegra que me recuerdes Mount Lady''

-''¿Cómo…?''

-''soy bueno para recordar rostros, más aun cuando son tan hermosos''

Yuu no pudo evitar el leve tinte rosa en sus mejillas cuando miro al peliverde, el momento fue interrumpido cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar a lo que tuvo que contestar

-''hola… si… ¡¿ahora?!... de acuerdo estoy cerca… bien, adiós''

Girándose hacia el peliverde Yuu le dio una sonrisa de disculpa

-''lo siento pero tengo que irme… asuntos de trabajo''

-''lo entiendo, buena suerte''

-''espero que volvamos a vernos''

-''no tengo duda de que sucederá'' Izuku respondió con una sonrisa

Con una sonrisa y un guiño Yuu salió corriendo. Izuku por su parte sonrió mientras retomaba su camino de regreso a su hogar

**_-''*sniff* y el estudiante se volvió maestro'' _**Falcón se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo

-''_me preguntaba ¿porque no habías hablado en todo este rato?''_

-''**no te equivoques, te enseñe todo lo que se cuándo se trata de mujeres ahora depende de ti lo que suceda, como tu conversación con tu sexy profesora, por mi parte yo no interferiré a menos que sea necesario''**

_-''no es como si fuera a pasar algo entre nosotros''_

-''**puedes poner tu mano sobre tu corazón y decirme que no quieres que pase nada entre esas mujeres y tú''**

Izuku se quedó en silencio por unos minutos

-''_vamos quiero aprovechar el día para poder entrenar lo más que pueda'' _

Lo único que Izuku pudo escuchar de camino a casa era la risa de Falcón

* * *

**Al día siguiente en Yuuei**

-''¡muy bien escuchen! ¡Es hora del periodo escolar de la mañana! ¡Tomen sus asientos!'' grito Iida a la clase

-''estamos en nuestros asientos tu eres el que no lo está'' le respondió Sero

La puerta del salón se abrió mostrando a Izuku que se tapaba la boca para bostezar

-''¿Por qué tanto alboroto en la mañana?''

-''¡Midoriya! ¿Ya te encuentras bien?'' pregunto el presidente de la clase 1-A

-''sí, estoy mejor''

-''¡perfecto! ¡Ahora ve a tu asiento!''

-''si, si''

Dirigiéndose hacia su lugar Izuku vio a Bakugou lanzarle una mirada amenazante que el peliverde ignoro hasta que llego a su asiento frente a Momo

-''Midoriya-kun ¿estás bien?'' pregunto la pelinegra

Izuku sonrió -''si, Recovery Girl ya me puso las costillas en su lugar así que físicamente estoy bien… mi orgullo por otro lado…''

-''**¡no seas arrogante! Viste los problemas que tuvo All Might para lidiar con esa cosa es obvio que no podrías con ella''**

-''_lo sé, pero aun así… creo que podría haber hecho más''_

Entonces la puerta del salón se abrió mostrando a Aizawa que estaba con los dos brazos enyesados y la cara toda vendada

-''buenos días''

-''¡¿Aizawa-sensei ya está de regreso?!''

-''¡sensei estas bien!''

-''¿realmente puedes llamar a eso 'estar bien'?'' opino Uraraka

-''no se preocupen por mí. Después de todo la batalla para ustedes aún no ha terminado''

-''**oh si, presiento que algo bueno se acerca''**

_-''yo también estoy emocionado''_

-''¡el festival deportivo de Yuuei se acerca!''

-''¡oh si esto es una escuela!'' gritaron todos al unísono

-''¡un festival deportivo! ¡Sigo olvidando que esto es una escuela!''

-''¡espera un momento! Eso no es algo a lo que los villanos tratarían de infiltrarse… ¿estaremos bien?''

-''por el contrario: ya que continuaremos con el festival, significa que la escuela tiene confianza en que tiene todo en orden en lo que se trata control de crisis. Por ejemplo, escuche que la presencia policial será cinco veces mayor de lo normal. Lo que deberían estar pensando es que el festival deportivo de es una 'gran oportunidad' para ustedes'' les informo Aizawa

-''**es solo un festival deportivo no entiendo porque tanto problema''**

-''_sensei usted no entiende, recuerde que en Yuuei es completamente diferente que en otro lugares''_

-''**¿a qué te refieres?''**

Aizawa miro a todos sus estudiantes a través de la vendas

-''¡nuestro festival deportivo es uno de los eventos más grandes de Japón! ¡En días pasados las 'olimpiadas' fueron la festividad deportiva que mostraba el entusiasmo de toda la nación! Por desgracia ha perdido mucha influencia con los años ¡así que lo que ha tomado el lugar de las olimpiadas de Japón es el festival deportivo de Yuuei!''

-''¡los mejores héroes del país seguro nos estarán mirando! ¡Ellos nos estarán mirando para reclutar!'' informo Momo

-''naturalmente, entrar al equipo de un héroe famoso les dará un alto estatus y más experiencia. Recuerden, el tiempo es limitado. Si son notados por un profesional eso les dará la opción de tener un brillante futuro''

-''_así es como es sensei''_

-''**esto es genial, una oportunidad por año… sin duda me siento ambicioso ''**

-''_yo también''_

**-''cuando llegue el momento ¡estaremos listos para lo que sea!''**

* * *

**Varias horas después **

La clase 1-A había terminado sus clases de la mañana y ahora todos se encontraban en su descanso para almorzar y el humor de todos se estaba desbordando

-''quiero decir sabía que venía pero… ¡ahora puedo sentir como sube la tensión! ¡Si nos esforzaos y destacamos para un profesional, ese será un gran paso hacia adelante!'' exclamo Kirishima recibiendo asentimiento de los demás

Izuku se apoyó en su escritorio -''parece que todos se emocionaron''

-''**obviamente todos buscaran ser el mejor… muchos serán duros oponentes''**

-''_daré todo de mi para poder superar el festival, pero sería arrogante pensar que simplemente vamos a ganar''_

-''**bien dicho, la soberbia a veces nubla el juicio mi joven estudiante''**

Izuku vio su reflejo en la ventana y puso los ojos en blanco ya que vio a Falcón con un kimono negro, su cabello ahora era blanco y tenía una gran barba que estaba acariciando en este momento

-''¡no puedo creer que no estés emocionado Midoriya!''

Girando su cabeza Izuku vio a Iida que estaba apretando sus puños mientras se mecía de un lado al otro

-''¡te has enlistado en Yuuei para volverte un héroe, así que emocionarse es natural!''

-''supongo… por ahora vamos a almorzar'' Izuku vio a que Momo estaba guardado sus cosas -''oye Yaoyorozu ¿quieres almorzar con nosotros?''

Levantando la vista la pelinegra se encontró con unos ojos esmeraldas mirándola

-''Claro''

Los tres jóvenes se prepararon para salir del salón solo entonces notaron que Ochako estaba mirando su escritorio en silencio

-''oye Uraraka ¿vienes?''

-''chicos ¡arrasemos con el festival deportivo!'' Ochako levanto el rosto mostrando que estaba con una sonrisa y una mirada salvaje

-''Uraraka, tu cara ¡tu cara!''

-''¿Qué pasa Uraraka? Estas siendo como… 'no Uraraka'' opino Mina

-''tal vez es PM'' hablo mineta solo para ser golpeado por la lengua de Asui en el rostro

Ochako levanto su puño al aire -''¡chicos voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo!''

Todos la miraron un poco nerviosos mientras levantaban sus propios puños al aire, Izuku por su parte soltó una pequeña risa antes de que pusiera una expresión pensativa

-''_ahora que lo pienso nunca le pregunte''_

Los cuatro adolescentes se encontraban caminando por los pasillos de Yuuei mientras se dirigían a la cafetería en silencio hasta que Izuku decidió romperlo

-''¿Uraraka?''

-''¿Qué sucede?''

-''¿Por qué entraste a la U.A?''

-''bueno… eso es… por dinero''

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos

-''¡¿quieres ser un héroe por dinero?!''

-''bueno… prácticamente si'' achaco comenzó a frotarse la cabeza para luego sujetar sus mejillas ruborizadas -''sé que suena mal… ¡no se escucha para nada heroico! Ustedes tres tienen grandes ideales así que esto es un poco vergonzoso para mí''

-''¡no lo estés! ¿Por qué alguien debería de avergonzarse de querer vivir una vida cómoda?'' Iida comenzó a mover sus manos como un robot

-''tiene razón, aunque no esperaba que tuvieras ese tipo de razón'' opino Momo

-''mi familia tiene una compañía de construcción pero… ¡no tenemos trabajo, así que estamos quebrados!''

Sus tres compañeros pusieron sus manos en sus barbillas mientras pensaban

-''¿construcción?''

-''ya veo, si con un Quirk como el tuyo si consiguieras un permiso, seria súper económico''

-''¡sí! ¡Eso es lo que le dije a mi padre! Pero…''

Ochako bajo la cabeza mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos por unos segundos

-''… ellos creen que es mejor que viva mis propios sueños… aun así yo voy a convertirme en héroe y ganare dinero ¡y les daré a mis padres la vida que merecen!'' levanto su rostro mostrándole su determinación a sus amigos

Todos la miraron en silencio por unos segundos

-''¡Uraraka! ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!'' Iida comenzó a aplaudir mientras gritaba

-''supongo que todos queremos se héroes por distintas razones'' susurro la pelinegra pensando que nadie la escucho

-''el objetivo final es el mismo, pero los caminos que escogemos son diferentes'' respondió el peliverde sorprendiendo a su compañera que pensó que no había sido escuchada

-''Midoriya-kun ¿Cuál es el camino que escogiste?'' pregunto Momo

Izuku abrió la boca para responder pero en ese momento All Might dio la vuelta a la esquina

-''¡oh, ahí estas! ¡Joven Midoriya!''

Todos vieron al héroe numero 1 levantar un bento

-''¿almorzarías conmigo?''

-''¡suenas como una adolecente!'' Uraraka se rio

-''**no puedo creer como puedo respetarlo y pensar que es un idiota al mismo tiempo''**

-''_de seguro quiere algo importante''_

-''**que no le eche llave a la puerta'' **

-''_¡Falcón-sensei!'' _

Luego de disculparse con sus amigos Izuku comenzó a seguir a All Might hasta la sala de descanso pero desconocido para el peliverde su compañero de clases Todoroki había visto el intercambio entre él y el profesional

* * *

**Sala de descanso **

-''¡cincuenta minutos!''

Izuku y All Might se encontraban sentados en la sala de descanso mientras tomaban un te

-''si… ese es mi tiempo límite actual y se hace más corto a medida que pasa el tiempo, por ahora puedo mantener mi forma muscular por una hora y media si lo extiendo''

-''ya veo, parece que cada vez es más difícil para ti All Might''

-''no te preocupes por eso, hablemos del festival deportivo. Ya has dominado tu Quirk de armamento, tus alas y controlas en una pequeña medida el One For All''

-''10% es mi límite actual, aunque estoy tratando de extenderlo sin afectar mis músculos''

-''aun tienes un largo camino por recorrer… pero debes saber que ya no me queda mucho tiempo como el símbolo de la paz''

Izuku sujeto el puente de su nariz con dos dedos -''lo se… lo pero yo...''

-''debes saber que hay villanos que han comenzado a darse cuenta. La razón por la que te concedí este poder ¡es porque espero que tu heredes mi 'yo'! ¡El festival deportivo de Yuuei es un evento del cual el país entero estará atento! Lo que quiero decir es el 'All Might' de la siguiente generación, el próximo 'símbolo de la paz' ¡eres tu Midoriya Izuku! ¡Y se lo harás saber al mundo!''

-''**espera que tú lo reemplaces ¿lo entendí bien?''**

-''_si estoy seguro a que se refería a eso'' _-''¿Cómo debería hacerles saber eso All Might?''

-''¡¿sabes cómo funciona el festiva deportivo de Yuuei?!''

-''si, los departamentos de apoyo, administración, educación general y heroísmo se reúnen en un solo grupo y se organizan varias competencias como eliminatorias… los estudiantes ganadores avanzan a competir en los eventos principales… las llamadas rondas competitivas''

-''¡correcto! ¡Entonces esa es tu oportunidad para presentarte!''

-''no entiendo''

-''¡como que 'no entiendo'!'' All Might se cayó de espaldas en el sofá en el que estaba sentado

-''Jajaja lo lamento All Might solo estaba bromeando''

All Might se puso de pie

-''lo que quieres decirme es 'que gane el festival' ¿verdad?''

-''escucha. Hay una diferencia entre lo que apuntan a la cima y los que no. Puede parecer una pequeñez al principio… ¡pero esa pequeña diferencia se mostrara claramente cuando salgas a la sociedad! Esto es algo más para mí que para ti… así que no voy a forzarte. Todo depende de ti''

* * *

**Después de la escuela **

Todos se estaban preparando para salir después de que terminaron las clases Izuku se encontraba pensando en las palabras de All Might hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho la voz de Ochako

-''¡¿pero qué demonios?!''

-''se están amontonando en la salida ¿para qué están aquí?'' hablo Mineta

Bakugou se acercó a la salida -''están espiando a la competencia retardado. Ellos quieren ver a los sujetos que sobrevivieron a la emboscada de los villanos. Nos están examinando antes de la gran batalla idiota''

-''**¿alguna vez dice alguna frase sin un insulto?''**

-''_y eso que ahora se encuentra en su modo 'neutro''_

-''no tiene sentido intentarlo, así que porque solo no se van al carajo malditos idiotas''

-''¡no vayas llamando idiotas a la gente que no conoces!'' le recrimino Iida

-''vine ver de que estaban hechos chicos, pero no pensé que fueran tan arrogantes. ¿Son todos en el departamento de heroísmo de esta forma?'' hablo una voz detrás del grupo y un joven comenzó a acercarse cuando salió un joven con cabello y ojos morados

-''estoy un poco desilusionado. Así que eso es todo ¿eh? Hay un montón de chicos que están en departamento de educación general u otros porque fallaron en el de heroísmo ¿lo sabias? Y basado en los resultados del festival deportivo pueden ser trasferidos al departamento de heroísmo y lo contrario también puede suceder… espiando a la competencia por lo menos yo del departamento de estudios generales he venido a darles una declaración de guerra''

En ese momento un chico de cabello gris y dientes afilados se acercó al frente

-''¡oigan! ¡Ustedes! ¡Yo soy de la clase B! ¡Me dijeron que ustedes lucharon contra algunos villanos así que vine a verlos personalmente! ¡No se atrevan a avergonzarnos durante el Festival! ¡Me escucharon!''

En ese momento Bakugou logro esquivar una daga que vino desde atrás, el estudiante de cabello morado se sorprendió cuando paso a unos centímetros de su rostro. Todos se giraron para ver a Izuku con la mano extendida mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos

-''¡Midoriya! ¿En que estabas pensando?'' grito Iida

Ignorando al presidente de la clase Izuku comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta hasta que se paró junto a Bakugou

-''¿espiando a la competencia? ¿Declaración de guerra? Lo único que estoy escuchando son tus lloriqueos de bebé'' cuando levanto la cabeza Izuku tenía una mirada realmente fría que hizo que algunos se estremecieran -''lo único que yo veo aquí es un montón de cobardes que creen que pueden venir en grupo y decir los que les plazca… bien escucha aquí imbécil: demuestra que mereces estar aquí con acciones no con palabras''

Bakugou saco su mano soltando unas explosiones e Izuku materializo su Guan Dao

-''los estaremos esperando en el festival de deportes pero hasta entonces aléjense de nuestro camino''

La mayoría de los estudiantes que estaban en frente a la puerta comenzaron a dispersarse

-''¡esperen ustedes dos! ¡¿Qué acaban de hacer?! ¡Ahora habrá un montón de enemigos acosándonos!'' grito Kirishima

-''nada de eso importa una vez que estas en la cima'' respondió Bakugou

-''¡cuánta hombría en una declaración tan simple!''

-''él tiene un punto la 'cima' ¿eh?'' opino Fumikage

Bakugou arrojo su palma hacia Izuku que hizo girar su Guan Dao para desviar la explosión que arrojo el rubio

-''¡no vuelvas a arrojarme un cuchillo! ¡O te matare mierda!''

-''para que sepas a) no era un cuchillo era una daga y b) sabía que lo esquivarías… ¿con que la 'cima'? espero que recuerdes nuestra conversación''

Bakugou bajo la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-''veremos hasta donde llegas primero Deku''

Izuku solo sonrió mientras el también salía del salón

* * *

**En la noche **

Izuku se encontraba en la playa en una de las zonas más alejadas mientras entrenaba, en este momento estaba practicando la materialización creo una catana y la arrojó al suelo junto con todas las demás armas que había materializado había lanzas, dagas, mazos, mazos con cadena y varios tipos de espadas, entre otras

-''**¿Cómo están tus brazos?''**

-''me duelen como el infierno, pero creo que estoy ampliando la cantidad de cosas que puedo materializar'' Izuku creo otra lanza pero cuando termino su brazo izquierdo cayo flojo junto a su cuerpo

-''**ahí va un brazo y no creo que el derecho aguante mucho más'''**

-''solo… un poco…mas''

-''**¿sigues pensando en lo que te dijo All Might?''**

-''un poco quiero decir que ser 'el próximo All Might' es algo con lo que siempre soñé''

-''**pero…''**

-''pero después de hoy… de escuchar las razones de Uraraka… yo ya no sé qué es lo que quiero''

(-''voy a convertirme en héroe ¡y le daré a mis padres la vida que merecen!'')

(-''quiero ser un héroe como mi hermano'')

El brazo derecho de Izuku quedo colgando y unos segundos después el peliverde cayo de rodillas

-''Falcón-sensei ¿Por qué me siento tan vacío?''

Falcón en la mente de Izuku encendió un cigarro -''**eso es porque aún no entiendes tu propio sueño'' **

-''mi propio… sueño ¿a qué te refieres?''

-''**no te lo diré, eso es algo que debes descubrir solo''**

-''¡por favor sensei! ¡A que se refiere!''

-''**cálmate, Izuku todas las cosas llegan a su debido tiempo… cuando dominaste el 'armamento', cuando descubriste 'full Cowl', al igual que esas situaciones estoy seguro que podrás encontrar la respuesta cuando llegue el momento''**

-''realmente puedo…''

-''**confía en mi chico, eres fuerte''**

* * *

**Dos semanas después **

El día del festival deportivo había llegado todos los asientos del estadio estaban llenos de civiles y profesionales, los reporteros inundaban el lugar, la clase 1-A se encontraban todos juntos en una sala de espera preparada para ellos

-''¡todos! ¡¿Están preparados?! ¡Estamos programados para salir enseguida!'' les grito Iida a todos

-''maldición, en serio quería vestir mi traje de héroe''

-''no se permiten para que todo sea justo entre estudiantes''

Izuku por su parte se encontraba estirando sus brazos

-''**llego el gran día''**

-''_estoy un poco nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo estoy emocionado''_

-''Midoriya''

Izuku se percató que Todoroki lo estaba llamando

-''Todoroki ¿Qué necesitas?''

-''objetivamente hablando, creo que soy mejor que tú en términos de fuerza practica…''

-''**creo que busca pelea… no caigas en sus provocaciones''**

-''te las arreglaste para tener los ojos de All Might en ti ¿cierto? No siento necesidad de entrometerme en esto pero… te voy a derrotar''

-''¿oh? ¿Qué es esto? Una declaración de guerra entre los más fuertes de la clase'' hablo Kaminari

Kirishima puso una mano en el hombro de Todoroki -''¡¿Por qué tanta agresividad tan repentinamente?! No le digas eso justo antes de…''

-''no estoy aquí para jugar bonito y hacer amigos'' Todoroki alejo la mano del pelirrojo

Cuando Izuku miro a Todoroki todos se quedaron sin aliento al ver que se encontraba sonriendo

-''¿terminaste?... no sé porque vienes a decirme estas estupideces pero déjame decirte algo…''

(-''hay una diferencia entre los que apuntan a la cima y los que no'')

-''en este momento hay una sola cosa a la que aspiro y todos los que van a participar en el festival deportivo van a intentar impedírmelo… no te creas tan especial, ¿quieres derrotarme? ¡Entonces te estaré esperando!'' Izuku camino hacia la puerta y la abrió pero se detuvo antes de salir -''recuerda bien esto Todoroki a menos que utilices tu lado izquierdo… no tendrás oportunidad contra mí''

Todoroki entrecerró lo ojos mientras veía al peliverde salir de la habitación

-''¡todos debemos salir ahora!'' ordeno Iida

Pronto todos en la clase 1-A se unieron a Izuku mientras se dirigían al estadio

-''**respondiste su declaración al mismo tiempo que lo provocaste… nada mal''**

-''_estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste hace dos semanas sensei''_

-''**¿entonces…?''**

-''_tal vez aun no entiendo mi sueño… pero hay un objetivo que tengo ahora ¡y voy a darlo todo para conseguirlo!''_

Falcón sonrió -''**_parece que estás dando los primeros pasos''_**

* * *

**En el estadio**

Todos en el estadio estaban esperando a los estudiantes hasta que repentinamente se comenzó a escuchar la voz de Present Mic en los altavoces

-''¡el festival deportivo de Yuuei! Donde los aprendices del mundo de los héroes ¡apuntan a la garganta de los demás y también a la cima! ¡Nuestra gran contienda anual! Y déjenme adivinar ¡¿todos ustedes vinieron a verlos a ellos cierto!? ¡Las recién llegadas estrellas milagrosas quienes con nervios de acero se encargaron del ataque masivo de villanos! ¡¿Están aquí por la clase 1-A, cierto?!''

Toda la gente comenzó a gritar y vitorear cuando la clase de héroes se presentó en el estadio. Izuku comenzó a ver a todas las personas

-''sin duda es mucha gente, verlo por televisión es algo pero estar en vivo…''

-''¿puedes dar lo mejor de ti con las miradas de todos sobre ti? Esto también es parte de nuestro entrenamiento como héroes'' opino Iida

-''¡le sigue la clase B, y luego la clase C, D, E del departamento de educación general…! ¡Ahora las clases F, G y H del curso de apoyo!''

Todos se pararon frente al escenario donde la heroína Midnight los esperaba vestida con su disfraz de héroe. Era muy similar a uno de una dominatriz tradicional Lleva un leotardo sin pecho de cuero negro sobre un traje color carne, que enfatiza sus senos, cuerpo y piernas, el leotardo que posee accesorios con aspecto de gema roja en un patrón vertical desde el cuello hasta la cintura, junto con Medias negras translúcidas hasta el muslo y botas negras hasta la rodilla. Tenía una pequeña máscara que destaca sus ojos, un látigo y unas esposas en cada muñeca y un cinturón rojo de servicio con una hebilla pentagonal en el centro.

-''¡bien, bien quiero que todos jueguen limpio!''

-''¡hoy, mira eso! ¡Es la heroína +18, Midnight! ¡Ella es el árbitro para los de primer año en esta ocasión!'' hablo un héroe del publico

-''¿y dónde está el director?''

-''está supervisando la prueba de los de tercer año''

Izuku se encontraba mirando el escenario

-''**mira Izuku tu 'amiga' del parque''**

-''_es necesario el sarcasmo''_

-''**¡oh vamos! ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar para que hagas tu movimiento?''**

-''_ya te dije que respeto mucho a Kayama-san para eso, ella es una buena amiga''_

-''**una amiga con la que tomas café casi todos los días en el parque antes de la escuela''**

-''_es lo que hacen los amigos''_

Falcón dentro de la mente de Izuku comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared

-''¡silencio todos! Ahora representando a los estudiantes de primer año Izuku Midoriya de la clase 1-A''

Izuku abrió los ojos sorprendidos mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el escenario

-''¡¿Por qué nuestro representante es el idiota de Deku?!'' exclamo Bakugou

-''bueno el quedo primero en el examen de admisión'' le respondió Sero

Izuku camino por las escaleras del escenario hasta que llego a la parte superior donde estaba Midnight que al verlo discretamente le guiño un ojo a lo que Izuku respondió con una sonrisa. Parándose frente al micrófono Izuku miro a todos con una expresión seria… aunque por dentro

-''_¡sensei! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡No sabía que tendría que hablar frente a todos!''_

-''¡**cálmate! Tengo una idea, repite todo lo que voy a decir''**

-''_¿estás seguro?''_

-''**será como cuando vendimos el oro en la joyería''**

Izuku suspiro y miro hacia el frente

-''no voy a hacer esto muy largo, solo quiero decirles que sin importar que suceda aquí hoy los voy a derrotar a todos…'' Izuku levanto un dedo hacia el cielo -''… y llegare a la cima''

Todo quedo en silencio mientras Izuku comenzó a sudar cuando escucho sus propias palabras

-''_¡Falcón-sensei!''_

-''**Jajaja…oh dios… Jajaja… creo que ya es hora de que comience el festival sangriento Jajaja'' **Falcón se limpió las lágrimas producto de la risa

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a abuchearlo mientras lo insultaban

-''¡no apuesten a la suerte clase 1-A!''

-''¡hijo de puta!''

-''¡los vamos a hacer pedazos!''

-''¡Midoriya! Porque degradas más nuestra imagen'' le recrimino Iida

Ignorando a todos Izuku se encontraba mirando a Bakugou que en lugar de gritar e insultar a como todos los demás él estaba mirando a Izuku de forma seria, por su parte Izuku le devolvió la mirada mientras bajaba del escenario

Entonces Midnight comenzó a hablar de nuevo mientras detrás de ella aparecía una pantalla

-''¡muy bien con eso podemos movernos a nuestro primer evento! ¡En las 'preliminares' como son llamadas! ¡Un montón de personas terminan ahogándose en sus lágrimas cada año! Y la primera ronda del destino de este año es… ¡esta!''

La pantalla entonces mostro las palabras 'carrera de obstáculos'

-''una carrera de obstáculos''

-''¡es una carrera entre las 11 clases! ¡La pista es un anillo de 4 kilómetros alrededor del estadio! ¡Son libres de hacer cualquier cosa, cualquiera, siempre y cuando no salgan dela pista!''

Todos los estudiantes se pararon en la línea de salida

-''**Izuku no usaras las 'Dark Wings' durante la carrera''**

-''_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?''_

-''**si usas las 'Dark Wings', 'armamento' y 'One For All' mostraras todo lo que puedes hacer en la primer prueba''**

-''_entiendo, de esa manera los profesionales no perderán el interés tan rápido''_

-''**exactamente, también agregas dificultad para ti''**

Izuku suspiro y miro hacia el frente.

-''entonces empecemos… en sus marcas… ¡COMIENCEN!''

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a correr hacia la pista pero eran demasiados y comenzaron a apilarse mientras se empujaban

-''_¡la salida es muy estrecha!... ya veo… en el punto de salida ya tenemos nuestro primer filtro''_

-''**¿Qué harás ahora?'' **

-''_saltare hasta la salida''_

Sonriendo mientras activaba Full Cowl Izuku salto y comenzó a pisar los hombros de los de los estudiantes que estaban amontonados mientras se dirigía a la salida, todos a los que pisaba comenzaron a insultarlo

-''desgraciado''

-''¡eso duele!''

-''¡¿qué diablos?! ¡Midoriya!''

-''**creo que pisaste a un conocido''**

Izuku no pudo evitar soltar una risa mientras se acercaba a la salida entonces escucho un grito que conocía bien

-''¡no te dejaremos escapar tan fácil! ¡Bastardo mitad y mitad!''

Izuku observo como Bakugou, Kirishima, Momo, Aoyama, entre otros comenzaron a utilizar sus quarks para salir. Cuando Izuku logro salir afuera vio que el piso estaba congelado y algunos estudiantes estaban adheridos al suelo

-''_parece que Todoroki se adelantó''_

Entonces Izuku observo como mineta intento atacar a Todoroki pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue golpeado por un puño robótico. Frente a los estudiantes aparecieron una gran cantidad de robots especialmente una gran cantidad de 0 puntos

-''¡son los robots de la prueba de ingreso!''

-''¡aquí vienen los obstáculos y que repentinos! ¡La primera barrera… será un robo infierno!'' hablo presente Mic

-''¡es el villano robot que valía 0 puntos en el examen de admisión!''

-''¡me estás diciendo que los chicos del departamento de heroísmo tuvieron que luchar contra estas cosas!''

-''¡hay demasiados para pasar!''

-''entonces usan estos robots para estas clases de prueba en general'' opino Todoroki

-''¿sonde consiguieron el financiamiento para estas cosas?'' pregunto Momo

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer un movimiento Izuku le dio un puñetazo a uno de los robots más pequeños y le arranco la cabeza

-''¡no tengo tiempo para esto!''

-''**¡oh sí! ¡Deberían haber puesto algo más difícil!''**

Usando el cuerpo caído como trampolín el peliverde se impulsó para llegar al frente pero antes de que un 0 puntos lo golpeara Todoroki había utilizado su Quirk, lo había congelado y comenzó a correr de nuevo

-''¡el abrió un camino! ¡Podemos pasar!''

-''no lo hagan los congele en una posición muy precaria… así que se van a caer en pedazos''

El robot congelado se desmorono cayendo frente a los estudiantes que intentaron pasarlo

-''¡Todoroki de la clase 1-A ha seguido adelante y bloqueado a los otros de un solo golpe! ¡Ese chico es bueno!''

Izuku sonrió -''_desgraciado, se adelantó más delo que esperaba''_

-''**será mejor que pongas a trabajar ese gran cerebro nerd tuyo''**

-''¡ya lo hice!''

Izuku se abalanzó sobre un 0 puntos y cuando se acercó el robot le lanzo un puñetazo que esquivó y se subió al brazo cuando se acercó a la cabeza puso los dedos en su boca y silbo llamando la atención de otro robot que lanzo un puñetazo derribando al robot en el que estaba Izuku, mientras el peliverde volvió a saltar sobre el brazo de otro 0 punto mientras el que estaba a su lado volvía a destruirlo. De esa forma comenzó abrirse camino mientras pasaba a los 0 puntos saltando sobre ellos

-''¡pero qué es esto! ¡Izuku Midoriya de la clase 1-A está haciendo que los robots se destruyan entre ellos mientras avanza hacia adelante! ¡Qué gran muestra de destreza e inteligencia!''

Bakugou se lanzó hacia adelante -''_creyeron que los dejaría tomar la delantera tan fácil''_

El rubio comenzó a subir sobre los robots con sus explosiones mientras los pasaba

-''¡y Bakugou de la clase 1-A ha abandonado el suelo y saltado sobre sus cabezas! ¡Qué astuto!''

Con una sonrisa Izuku giro la cabeza para ver a Bakugou lo perseguía seguido de cerca por Fumikage y Sero

* * *

**Con el Público**

-''¡como se esperaba de los que han pasado por mucho la clase 1-A!''

All Might estaba sentado junto con todos los demás profesores mientras miraba la carrera

-''los de la clase B y los demás departamentos no son malos solo…''

-''la clase A no se quedara solo de pie… ellos han experimentado el mundo que se encuentra sobre ellos a través del incidente en la U.S.J, ellos han aprendido lo que es el verdadero terror le hicieron frente y salieron en una sola pieza y ahora usan esa experiencias como estímulo'' informo Aizawa

* * *

**En la carrera **

Izuku salto sobre otro robot que había sido destrozado por uno de sus iguales, entonces una placa de metal salió volando en su dirección al parecer tenía un cable largo, sintiendo que algo se aproximaba Izuku tomo el trozo de armadura y lo puso frente a él justo a tiempo para evitar el impacto de unas piezas de metal que fueron arrojadas en su dirección

-''**me parece que alguien intento derribarte''**

-''¡creo que me llevare esto!''

-''**estoy de acuerdo''**

Entonces los robots comenzaron a caer rápidamente dirigiendo su mirada al suelo el peliverde observo a Momo que estaba junto a un cañón

-''**increíble, la chica va en serio… ¡cuidado!''**

Izuku vio una bala de cañón paso a unos centímetros de su rostro, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la pelinegra esta le respondió con una sonrisa desafiante mientras comenzaba de nuevo a correr

-''_es increíble como pudo hacerme sentir impresionado y excitado al mismo tiempo''_

-''**por ahora encárgate de pensar con la cabeza de arriba''**

Pasando a todos los robots llego hacia donde se encontraban unas escaleras e Izuku vio cerca de la cima a Bakugou y Todoroki

-''¡tengo que alcánzalos!''

Izuku ato la placa de metal a su espalda y utilizando full Cowl comenzó a subir la escalera rápidamente

-''muy bien si la primer barrera fue un juego de niños ¡¿Qué me dices de la segunda?! ¡Te caes y estas fuera! ¡Es La caída!''

Frente a Izuku había un gran valle llenos de riscos y estaban conectados entre sí por sogas gruesas

-''¡**vamos o se adelantaran!''**

Cerró los ojos por un momento, comenzando a controlar su respiración y cuando los volvió a abrir se arrojó hacia adelante mientras corría rápidamente sobre las cuerdas

-''**ya veo, a la velocidad que corres llegas al siguiente risco antes de perder el equilibrio''**

-''_no puedo usar mis alas, así que voy a poner todo lo que tengo en mis otros Quirks''_

Izuku se acercaba rápidamente a Todoroki y Bakugou

-''¡los estudiantes a la cabeza sí que tienen una amplia ventaja!''

Todoroki había cruzado al otro lado y congelo el soporte de la soga para que se rompiera, Bakugou le lanzo algunas explosiones mientras Todoroki respondía a los ataques con su hielo pero repentinamente ambos tuvieron que esquivar unos shuriken que se dirigían hacia ellos, cuando vieron hacia atrás notaron a Izuku pisándoles los talones

-''¡me extrañaron!''

-''¡Deku! ¡Hijo de puta!''

-''¡Midoriya!''

Comenzó un intercambio entre los tres lanzándose hielo, explosiones y armas para derribarse

* * *

**Con el público **

-''por dios, esos tres están en un nivel completamente diferente''

-''el chico de las explosiones tiene inteligencia y es muy versátil con su Quirk''

-''el de cabello verde tiene un gran instinto, adaptabilidad y tiene dos Quirks que se complementan bien''

-''y el que va más adelante tiene un gran Quirk, criterio sólido y buenas capacidades físicas ¡el en realidad es el hijo del héroe Endeavor!''

-''¡oh! ¡Ahora entiendo! ¡El lleva la sangre del segundo mejor héroe después de All Might en sus venas!''

-''¡los profesionales seguro se pelearían entre ellos para tenerlo como compañero!''

* * *

**De vuelta a la carrera **

Los tres jóvenes dejaron de atacarse cuando se acercaron a la tercera prueba

-''¡ahora llegamos a la barrera oculta final! ¡Su forma no es otra que… el campo de minas rambo 3! ¡Si miran correctamente verán donde están las minas en el suelo! ¡Preparen sus manos y sus pies! ¡Son minas, no son demasiado letales! ¡Pero si no miras bien te romperás una pierna o dos!''

Todoroki se lanzó hacia adelante esquivando las minas, Bakugou paso sobre ellas con sus explosiones

-''**Izuku ¿Qué sucede? Avanza o te dejaran atrás''**

-''_sensei esto está diseñado para que retrase al chico que está a la cabeza'' _Izuku miro la placa de metal en su espalda _-''creo que tengo una idea''_

-''¡al parecer ahora solo hay dos chicos a la cabeza! ¡Al parecer intentan retrasarse entre sí! ¡Mientras los demás estudiantes comenzaron a llegar a la zona de las minas!

Mientras todos comenzaron a avanzar por el campo minado Izuku estaba cavando con el trozo de armadura que había conseguido, cuando termino había un gran agujero en frente de él repleto de minas

-''¡Bakugou y Todoroki están a la delantera! ¡Parece que van a pasar a través de la puerta final!

-''**¡¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?!''**

-''¡no!''

Izuku puso la placa de metal frente a él y salto sobre el agujero entonces todas las minas detonaron al mismo tiempo

**continuara...**

* * *

**Hasta aqui llega el capitulo. ****En el proximo habra algunas sorpresas **

**cualquier reseña o PM es bienvenido **


	11. Oscuridad

**hola a todos lamento no haber subido capitulo antes pero ya estoy de regreso **

**algo que queria decirles es que veran una nueva parte de la personalidad de izuku,en el manga y anime izuku es timido y retraido. bueno en mi historia lo que vivio durante su infacia dejaron a izuku con varios problemas uno de ellos es que no confia en nadie solo en falcon y all might a pesar de que acepta a sus compañeros no confia en ellos por miedo a salir lastimado. tambien es un poco mas oscuro entre otras cosas que ire desarrollando y que son muy importantes para mi historia**

**bueno con eso dicho disfruten del capitulo **

**no soy dueño de boku no hero academia **

-''dialogo''

_-''pensamiento''_

**-''Falcón hablando''**

**_-''Falcón pensando''_**

* * *

**en el capitulo anterior**

_Mientras todos comenzaron a avanzar por el campo minado Izuku estaba cavando con el trozo de armadura que había conseguido, cuando termino había un gran agujero en frente de él repleto de minas_

_-''¡Bakugou y Todoroki están a la delantera! ¡Parece que van a pasar a través de la puerta final!_

_-''**¡¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?!''**_

_-''¡no!''_

_Izuku puso la placa de metal frente a él y salto sobre el agujero entonces todas las minas detonaron al mismo tiempo_

Capitulo 10: Oscuridad

-''¡una gran explosión cerca de la entrada! ¡Midoriya se acerca! ¡Usando ondas de choque!''

Todos los que iban adelante giraron la cabeza para ver a Midoriya volar por los aires

-''¡woohoo!''

**-''¡woohoo!''**

Izuku salió disparado pasando delante de Bakugou y Todoroki

-''¡damas y caballeros! ¡El los sobrepaso! ¡Supero a los dos líderes!''

-''**¡que planeaste para el aterrizaje!''**

-''¡_sinceramente no pensé que funcionaria!''_

-''¡Deku! ¡No te atrevas a ir delante de mí!''

Bakugou comenzó a acercarse a Izuku utilizando sus explosiones mientras Todoroki creo un piso de hielo para moverse más rápido

-''los dos que estaban a la cabeza han dejado de retrasarse y se concentraron en Midoriya''

El peliverde vio como sus oponentes se le acercaban rápidamente a él mientras perdía el impulso provocado por la explosión llego el momento en que sus compañeros estaban uno a cada lado de él Bakugou a su derecha y Todoroki a su izquierda

-''**¡te alcanzaron!''**

-''¡_es lo que estaba esperando!''_

El polvo negro se arremolino en las manos de Izuku y entonces materializo un bastón de madera que tenía una cadena en cada extremo y unido a las cadenas había una bola de hierro

-''¡no los dejare pasar!''

Girando sobe su eje rápidamente las bolas de hierro impactaron una en el estómago de Bakugou y la otra en la espalda de Todoroki haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo

-''¡que ataque más brutal! ¡Maldita sea Eraserhead tu clase esta demente! ¡Qué diablos les enseñas!''

-''yo no hice nada esto es producto de su propia competitividad''

-''¡¿Quién habría predicho este desenlace cuando la prueba comenzó?!''

-''¿me estas ignorando?''

-''el hombre que regreso triunfante de al estadio no es otro que… ¡Midoriya Izuku! ¡Recuerden bien este nombre!''

Izuku se encontraba jadeando mientras todos en el estadio lo vitoreaban

-''¡**ganaste! ¡Y superaste la prueba que te impuse! ¡Bien hecho!''**

Izuku dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraban los profesores cuando sus ojos se posaron en All Might ambos se sonrieron

-''_joven Midoriya en el centro de tu ser eres un verdadero héroe que vive para salvar a los demás… pero este festival deportivo es como una arena competitiva donde eres forzado a luchar contra los demás… en esta era actual del heroísmo donde …una cierta codicia de quedar sobre los demás prevalece. Pensé que tu habías escogido ser héroe por esa razón y lo vi como una debilidad o una necesidad parcial para ti… ¡pero estaba completamente equivocado, lo siento!''_

Izuku entonces vio como una agotada Uraraka e Iida se acercaban a el

-''Izuku-kun ¡estuviste increíble!

-''y pensar que quedaría en una posición tan baja con un Quirk como el mío''

-''muchas gracias… a decir verdad mi última estrategia fue solo suerte''

-''**al parecer te diste cuenta''**

-''_no soy tan arrogante, sacar esa arma de la nada fue un gran golpe de suerte. La siguiente prueba será la que muestre nuestras verdaderas habilidades''_

Midnight volvió a pararse sobre el escenario

-''¡las 42 personas que llegaron primero serán los que pasen a la próxima etapa! ¡Lo lamento por los chicos que fallaron, pero sopórtenlo! ¡El clímax del festival deportivo aún está siendo preparado!

-''¡ahora para las post preliminares! ¡El palpitante segundo evento! ¡Admírenlo!''

En la pantalla detrás de Midnight aparecían las palabras 'batalla de caballería'

-''¡caballería humana!''

-''ese no es un juego que funcione con jugadores individuales ¿Cómo funcionara?'' pregunto Asui

-''¡pueden formar equipos libremente d personas para formar un caballo! ¡Básicamente las reglas son las mismas que en una batalla de caballería: tumben a los jinetes enemigos y protejan a los suyos excepto por una cosa…! ¡Todos recibirán puntos basados en su actuación en la prueba pasada!''

-''¡eso significa que el valor de puntos de cada caballo depende de quién estará en el!''

-''¡no digas lo que iba decir antes de que pueda!'' Midnight grito mientras agitaba su látigo -''la cantidad de puntos que valdrás serán 5 si quedaste en el lugar 42, 10 para el lugar 41 y así sucesivamente… con excepción del primer lugar cuya cabeza valdrá… ¡10 millones!''

Izuku al escucharlo se quedó sin aliento mientras Falcón casi se traga su cigarro

-''***_coff**coff* _¿Qué…dijo? ¡10 millones!''**

-''_Falcón-sensei creo que estamos jodidos''_

-''¡si yo fuera ustedes apuntaría por el sujeto que quedo en primer lugar! ¡Esta es la oportunidad de los que están abajo para suplantar a los primeros puestos! ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro juego de supervivencia! ¡Aquellos que alcanzan la cima solo encontraran nuevas dificultades, recuerden bien! ¡Plus Ultra!''

-''**soy yo ¿o nos puso en la mira apropósito?''**

Izuku noto que todos los que estaban alrededor de él lo miraban como depredadores a su presa. Observo a Midnight que lo veía con una expresión sádica mientras agitaba su látigo

-''_de acuerdo Nemuri-san acepto el desafío''_ el peliverde sonrió

-''el tiempo límite son 15 minutos. Los puntos de valor de la banda de cada grupo será la acumulación de los puntos de la persona que formen el caballo. ¡Y quien usara la banda será el jinete del caballo! ¡Hasta que el tiempo se agote todos estarán peleando y robando tantas bandas como puedas! ¡No pueden usar la banda en ningún lugar que no sea el cuello! ¡Y el aspecto más importante de nuestro juego de caballería es que si pierden su banda o su caballo se desmorona… todavía no estarán fuera de juego!''

-''eso significa…'' comenzó Momo

-''que con 42 concursante alrededor de 10 a 12 caballo estarán en el campo…'' termina Satou

-''entonces no hay que inquietarse si la banda de tu grupo es robada una vez cierto''

-''pero si no mantienes tus ojos en los puntos que van ganando los demás grupos no sabaras en qué lugar estas Mina'' le respondió Asui a la joven de piel rosa

Midnight agito su látigo -''una última cosa ¡los Quirks están permitidos, así que quiero ver algo de buena brutalidad allí afuera! Pero aun así esto es sigue siendo un juego de caballería ¡si atacan a otro grupo con la intención de destrozarlos, serán forzados a salir del juego! ¡Tienen 15 minutos hasta entonces! ¡Comiencen a formar sus equipos!''

-''**¿Cuál es el plan?''**

-''_la distribución de puntos no será un problema conmigo pero…''_

* * *

**Afuera del estadio en la sala del descanso para personal **

Death Arms, Mount lady y Kamui Woods se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa durante su descanso mientras veían una pequeña televisión donde se mostraba la repetición de la carrera de obstáculos

Death Arms encendió un cigarrillo -''el festival deportivo de Yuuei se trata de prepararse para ser un héroe y esas cosas. Es una simulación de supervivencia del más apto que encontraras cuando pongas un pie dentro del mundo de los héroes. ¿No creen que la carrera de obstáculos de las preliminares fue la perfecta representación de la necesidad de a veces derribar a los demás para sobresalir uno mismo?''

-''me siento terrible por tener que hacer eso yo misma…'' respondió Mount Lady a lo que Kamui Woods le dio una mirada acusatoria que la heroína ignoro -''pero por otro lado habrá casos en los que necesitaras cooperar con los rivales de negocio. ¡Y la caballería humana es la perfecta representación de ello! Una victoria para ti es una victoria para el equipo. Se necesita compatibilidad mutua y comprensión de Quirks de tus compañeros. Es como practicar 'dar y recibir''

Entonces los profesionales vieron en la pantalla la escena cuando Izuku termino primero en la carrera de obstáculos

-''ese chico ha llegado lejos'' opino Kamui Woods

Por su parte monte lady estaba viendo la imagen de Izuku con una sonrisa -''_realmente me pareces interesante Izuku, quiero ver hasta donde llegaras en el festival''_

* * *

**De regreso al estadio **

Izuku vio a un gran grupo de sus compañeros se reunían alrededor de Todoroki y Bakugou

-''_al parecer nadie hará equipo con otras clases ya que no están familiarizados con su Quirk''_

-''**al parecer los 10 millones nos están jugando en contra''**

-''_todos me ignoran debido a eso, si no consigo un equipo estaré en serios problemas''_

-''**no los culpo la mejor estrategia es robar tantas bandas como sea posible, obviamente no querrán estar con un blanco humano… esto es una mierda''**

-''¡Izuku!''

El peliverde vio a Uraraka acercarse a el

-''¡hagamos equipo!''

-''**¡enserio! Nos cayó un ángel''**

-''¿estas segura? Todos estarán detrás de mis 10 millones de puntos''

-''¡está bien! Si mantenemos los enfrentamientos al mínimo ¡definitivamente ganaremos! Además… ¡prefiero hacer equipo con mis amigos en cualquier momento!'' terminó de hablar con una sonrisa

-''_realmente es demasiado amable''_

**-''¡es demasiado brillante!''** Falcón se puso unos gruesos lentes oscuros

-''_aun así necesitamos dos personas más''_

Entones en la multitud Izuku vio a Iida y decidió ir a buscarlo

-''¡Iida necesito tu ayuda!''

-''¿hmm?''

-''por favor, necesito que te unas a mi equipo contigo como caballo y con el Quirk de Uraraka podremos esquivar a todos fácilmente, nosotros tres sin duda podremos pasar esta prueba''

-''sorprendente como esperaba de ti Midoriya. Pero te pido disculpas ¡me niego!'' se acomodó los lentes -''desde el examen de entrada no he hecho más que perder contra ti. Eres un muy buen amigo, pero es precisamente por ello que si solo te sigo nunca mejorare yo mismo. Bakugou y Todoroki no son los únicos que te ven como rival, amigo mío. ¡Así que daré lo mejor de mí para enfrentarme a ti!''

Iida se fue al lado de Todoroki donde se encontraban Momo y Kaminari

-''_supongo que tenía razón después de todo ¡todos somos enemigos!''_

-''**por ahora vamos a concentrarnos en conseguir un equipo''**

Izuku se alejó con Uraraka mientras intentaban buscar a otro compañero

-''¿Qué haremos Izuku?'' Uraraka se preocupó al ver la mirada seria y sombría del peliverde

-''buscaremos a alguien más''

-''Fufufufu tú de seguro destacas… muy interesante''

Izuku se sorprendió al quedar cara a cara con una chica tenía el pelo de color rosa salmón, que es largo hasta los hombros en rastas gruesas y laterales a su derecha. Sus ojos son amplios e inclinados hacia arriba y sus iris de color amarillo con una cruz en el centro parecidos a las lentes de alcance

-''¡hagamos equipo señor primer lugar!''

Izuku la observo por unos segundos dos de los cuales bajo la mirada al pecho de la joven

**-''¡hoooola!''**

_-''¡sensei! No tenemos tiempo para esto'' _

-''¡**pero están al alcance de nuestras manos!''**

Izuku sonrió ante los comentarios de Falcón

-''¿Quién eres tú?'' le pregunto Uraraka a la pelirosa

-''¡soy Mei Hatsume del departamento de apoyo! ¡No te conozco pero quiero ser capaz de utilizar su posición!''

-''**es completamente contundente''**

-''si me uno a ti, recibiré una gran cantidad de atención ¡¿cierto?! ¡Es la oportunidad perfecta para mostrar a mis súper lindos bebés! ¡Aspiro a llamar la atención de una gran compañía, o más bien, quiero que mis bebés lo hagan!''

-''a-aguarda un segundo… ¿tus bebés? ¿Una gran compañía? ¿De que estas hablando?'' Uraraka intento entender a Hatsume

-''¡y también tu equipo ganara algo de mérito!'' Mei dio otro paso más cerca de Izuku

-''_me ignoro completamente'' _pensó Ochako

-''¡el departamento de apoyo tiene como propósito desarrollar equipo que haga los Quirks de los héroes más fácil de usar!'' Hatsume saco un montón de diversos aparatos -''¡mis bebés son extraños y numerosos, así seguramente encontraremos alguno para ti… creo!''

Izuku comenzó a observar los distintos aparatos mientras Mei le decía que hacían hasta que sus ojos se posaron en las piernas de la pelirosa

-''creo que realmente puedes ser útil en nuestro equipo Hatsume''

-''**y después yo soy el pervertido''**

-''_¡no la miraba a ella! ¡Miraba el equipamiento que está usando!''_

Izuku dirigió la mirada al resto de los estudiantes y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos

-''_ahora solo necesito encontrar el poder que le falta a nuestro caballo… ¡y creo que ya sé quién puede compensar eso!''_

El peliverde puso la mano sobre el hombro de alguien

-''¡necesito que te unas a mi equipo!''

Tokoyami se giró mientras miraba a Izuku -''de acuerdo''

-''eso fue rápido… ¿estás seguro?''

-''no tengo un equipo y se está acabando el tiempo… por lo que eres mi única opción''

-''me sentiría ofendido, pero yo también te estoy usando así que todos ganan'' Izuku sonrió

Ambos caminaron hacia Uraraka y Hatsume

-''Hatsume necesito que les des esas botas Uraraka y Uraraka usa tu Quirk en nosotros''

-''¿Cuál es el plan Izuku?''

-''todos vendrán por nosotros así que lo que haremos será escapar'' Izuku miro a Tokoyami -''Tokoyami ¡quiero que te concentres en ser nuestro muro defensivo! No te preocupes por atacar… eso es todo''

-''interesante… en la noche mi Quirk se vuelve más fuerte, pero también se torna incontrolable. Al contrario, bajo el sol se vuelve más dócil y sencillo de controlar… pero su poder deja mucho que desear'' el usuario de Dark shadow sonrió -''a pesar de que no conocías las limitaciones de mi Quirk… decidiste elegirme para que me enfocara en la defensa. Muy bien Midoriya confiare en ti úsame sabiamente''

* * *

**Con el equipo de Todoroki **

Todoroki se paró frente a sus compañeros de clase

-''la razón por la que los elegí a ustedes es porque creo que son la formación con mejor balance. Kaminari tu iras a la izquierda y mandaras algunas chispas para asegurarte que no se nos acerquen los enemigos. Yaoyorozu, tú iras a la derecha, nos harás algunas sabanas aislantes y además proporcionaras cualquier tipo de defensa y movilidad que puedas. Iida, tu iras al frente con tu engine, también aportaras defensa física''

-''¡y tu Todoroki puedes hacer fintas al alternar tus ataque de fuego y hielo!'' opino Iida

-''no… en el combate yo nunca usare mi lado de fuego'' miro con odio hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Endeavor

* * *

**Unos minutos después **

-''hey despierta eraser ¡sus 15 minutos para formar equipos y estrategias casi se acaban! ¡Y trece caballos de guerra se han formado!''

Aizawa comenzó a despertarse -''parece que tenemos unos equipos bastante interesantes''

-''¡alcen sus grito de guerra! ¡Y esperen la señal! ¡Que la sangre en las rocas sea lavada con más sangre! ¡Ahora es el turno del mortal feudo de Yuuei! ¡Ahora vamos a empezar con la cuenta regresiva! ¡Tree…! ''

Izuku ato la cinta a su cabeza -''_Falcón-sensei… sobre mis Quirks''_

-''two''

-''**ya no importa, puedes utilizarlos todos. Ya que sin importar que suceda…''**

-''One''

-''_¡ganaremos_ **esto!'' **

-''¡COMIENZEN!''

Varios equipos comenzaron a arremeter contra Izuku

-''tenemos un asalto acercándose directamente desde el frente… son dos equipos con los que tenemos que lidiar ¡este es el destino de la presa, haz tu decisión Midoriya!'' grito Tokoyami

-''empecemos nuestros movimientos evasivos''

Entonces los cuerpos de todos en el equipo comenzaron a hundirse en el suelo

-''¡nos hundimos! ¿Debe ser producto de un Quirk? ¡Todos sujétense!''

Izuku desplego sus alas mientras todos se sujetaban a él, logro elevarlos a todos y sacarlos de la línea de ataque, Jirou que estaba cerca lanzo sus jacks hacia el grupo pero fueron repelidos por el Dark Shadow de Tokoyami

-''¡buen trabajo Dark shadow siempre observa nuestro punto ciego!'' elogio Tokoyami

-''¡debemos aterrizar!'' indico Uraraka

Cuando comenzaron descender las botas que utilizaba Uraraka se activaron y amortiguaron la caída

-''¡¿te gustan mis preciados 'bebés'?! ¡Dime que son lindos! ¡Puedo hacer de cualquier equipo algo lindo!''

-''con ellos nuestra maniobrabilidad es perfecta tus 'bebés' son fantásticos Hatsume''

-''_todo va bien hasta ahora, con Dark shadow cuidándonos desde todas las direcciones, los artefactos de Hatsume y el Quirk de Uraraka puede que logremos esto''_

**-''ten cuidado de no toparte con cabeza explosiva y cerebro congelado'' **

-''echen un vistazo damas y caballeros. ¡Ni siquiera han pasado dos minutos y ya tenemos una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo de proporciones tumultuosas en nuestras manos! ¡a donde sea que mires hay dos equipos robándose las bandas entre ellos! ¡Después de todo es una buena idea ir por las bandas de los lugares 2 al 4 en vez de los 10 millones!''

El equipo de Izuku seguía esquivando a varios equipos mientras saltaban y utilizaban a Dark shadow para evitar los ataques

-''se acerca el equipo de la clase B'' informo Tokoyami

-''Izuku ¿no puedes crear algo para pelear?'' pidió Uraraka

-''a parte de un Bo, no se me ocurre nada que no rebane a mis oponentes y no sé si utilizar mi Guan Dao nos descalificara''

-''soy Tetsutetsu de la clase B y esa banda será mía'' convirtió su cuerpo en hierro y arrojo un golpe

Izuku activo full Cowl, le devolvió el golpe haciendo que sus puños chocaran y el impacto envió a ambos equipos hacia atrás

-''sin duda eres fuerte'' el peliverde sacudió su muñeca

-''eso te enseñara…'' pero entonces el hierro en el puño de Tetsutetsu se agrieto -''¿Qué?''

Izuku sonrió -''no te atrevas a subestimarme''

Rápidamente desplegando sus alas Izuku los alejo justo a tiempo para evitar el piso que se había vuelto blando

-''así que fue uno de este equipo el que nos atrapo al inicio'' opino Tokoyami

La batalla entre los dos grupos fue interrumpida por un grito

-''Jajaja ¿'robándose las bandas entre ellos'? ¿Acaso piensa que es un intercambio de bandas?... no te aseguro que será… ¡un saqueo de un solo lado!''

Mientras Dark shadow luchaba contra el grupo de la clase B Izuku vio a Shouji que estaba arremetiendo contra ellos

-''¡Shouji! ¿Acaso esta solo?''

-''¡debemos poner distancia entre nosotros! ¡En un campo con múltiples enemigos no es bueno quedarse quieto!'' grito Tokoyami

Todo el grupo intento moverse hasta que escucharon el grito de Uraraka

-''¡no puedo mover mi pierna!''

Bajando la vista Izuku vio a que la bota de Uraraka había pisado una esfera de color violeta

-''esa es una de las esferas de mineta ¿de dónde diablos la arrojo?''

-''desde aquí Midoriya''

Izuku vio como mineta estaba sobre la espalda de Shouji oculto por sus brazos extras y la membrana que había entre ellos

-''es Mineta…''

El peliverde no pudo terminar la declaración cuando esquivo por poco la lengua de Asui que hizo que incluso el equipo de la clase B la esquivara

-''**¿pero qué mierda?''**

-''_es la lengua de Asui''_

-''¡no esperaba menos de ti Midoriya-chan!'' Asui se asomó de entre los brazos de Shouji

-''**¡Izuku! Debes alejarte''**

Poniendo un gran esfuerzo sobre sus alas Izuku logro despegar la bota de Uraraka del suelo y alejarse del grupo

-''¡el equipo mineta le ha dado un buen uso de la diferencia de cuerpos de sus miembros! ¡Ellos también podrían ser un tanque de guerra! ¡El equipo Midoriya no puede hacer más que escapar!''

-''**¡es una estrategia!''**

-''_a los ojos de los demás se debe ver como que estamos huyendo''_

Mientras estaban en el aire Izuku escucho un grito familiar

-''¡a donde mierda vas Deku!''

Bakugou estaba junto a ellos en aire apuntándoles con si mano derecha

-''¡Tokoyami!''

Dark shadow recibió el impacto de la explosión en el último segundo, el peliverde creo una daga y se la arrojo a Bakugou, pero el rubio logro esquivarla

-''¿creí que dijiste que no usarías armas que pudieran dañar?'' pregunto Uraraka

-''¡desgraciado nerd hijo de puta!''

Izuku sonrió -''lo hice solo por gusto'' entonces observo como Bakugou era atrapado por la cinta de Sero y devuelto al caballo

-''¿Qué es lo que veos aquí? ¡¿El jinete puede separarse de su caballo?! ¡¿Eso está permitido?! 

-''¡es una técnica, así que está bien! ¡Los jinetes no tienen permitido poner los pies en el suelo!'' informo Midnight

-''¡es cierto, ya sea el chico del primer lugar siendo cazado o el resto de la clase A, ahora dando la caza, aquí hay una congregación de alto nivel! ¡Confirmemos eso al ver sus puntajes actuales! ¡Han pasado 7 minutos así que vamos a poner los puntajes actuales para que todos los vean!''

Todos miraron la pantalla donde se encontraban los puntajes que estaban ordenados de la siguiente manera…

1) equipo Midoriya: 10000325 P 7) equipo Bakugou: 0 P

2) equipo Monoma: 1360 P 8) equipo Kodai: 0 P

3) equipo Tetsutetsu: 1125 P 9) equipo Tsunotori: 0 P

4) equipo Kendou: 675 P 10) equipo Mineta: 0 P

5) equipo Todoroki: 615 P 11) equipo Shinsou: 0 P

6) equipo Uroko: 60 P 12) equipo Hagakure: 0 P

-''¡esperen un segundo! Eso quiere decir que la clase A no ha avanzado en lo absoluto… bueno aparte de Midoriya, por supuesto, y santo cielo Bakugou ¿Qué sucedió?''

Izuku miro la tabla de pociones y luego miro a Bakugou que estaba claramente enojado con un chico de la clase B

-''_ese chico es estúpido si realmente cree que puede provocar a Kacchan''_

-''**los imbéciles abundan en este mundo… ¡mira al frente!''**

El grupo de Izuku se detuvo repentinamente cuando el equipo de Todoroki se interpuso en su camino

-''supongo que estaba siendo demasiado optimista al pensar que no vendrías'' Izuku miro a Todoroki

-''ha llegado el momento voy a tomarla''

-''¡quedan pocos minutos en el reloj! ¡Sobre que cabeza reposaran los 10 millones de puntos!''

-''supuse que nos enfrentaríamos con ellos, pero no crees que están realmente determinados Midoriya''

-''¡aún faltan varios minutos para que termine y los que nos persiguen… no son solo un equipo!''

Varios equipos se acercaron desde los lados y atrás. Entonces Todoroki se cubrió con una tela mientras Kaminari soltaba una gran cantidad de rayos desde su cuerpo, por suerte para el equipo de Izuku Dark shadow recibió el ataque por ellos. Aprovechando que la mayoría estaba aturdido Todoroki congelo los pies de todos creando un cirulo de hielo para que el equipo de Izuku no pudiera escapar

-''¿Qué es esto? ¡Todoroki detuvo la horda de caballos con un solo movimiento!''

-''uso la electricidad de Kaminari para detenerlos y asegurarse de congelar a todos… recordó que muchos fueron capaces de evitar sus ataques en la carrera de obstáculos'' comento Aizawa

El grupo de Todoroki comenzó a robar las bandas de los que estaban congelados mientras se acercaban cada vez más al de Izuku

-''¡son demasiados fuertes no podemos escapar!'' informo Uraraka

-''¡los detendré!''

Tokoyami envió a Dark shadow pero su ataque fue obstruido por Yaoyorozu que creo una placa de metal para recibir el impacto

-''la creación de Yaoyorozu va a ser muy molesta''

-''no, Kaminari es peor''

Izuku miro a Tokoyami

-''recuerda lo que te dije sobre Dark shadow penetrar ese nivel de protección bajo la luz del sol va a ser muy difícil''

-''¡ya entiendo! ¡La luz en las descargas de Kaminari!''

-''mientras sigamos enfrentándonos a esa electricidad la capacidad de ataque de Dark shadow se verá reprimida''

-''nuestro poder de ataque es bajo… pero ellos no lo saben ¿verdad?''

-''lo dudo, solo le conté a Koda en la U.S.J y él es una tumba''

Izuku sonrió -''si ellos no lo saben… creo que podemos engañarlos… tengo una idea''

-''¡solo queda un minuto! y Todoroki ha establecido el campo… ¡todo lo que resta es tomar esos 10 millones! ¡Esto acabara en un instante!... ¡o eso hubiera pensado hace 5 minutos! ¡Pero Midoriya ha soportado bien incluso en un espacio tan reducido!''

Todoroki se movió hacia la izquierda pero Izuku lo siguió de cerca

Todoroki comenzó a pensar-''_él siempre pone su distancia a mi izquierda… ha visto a través de mí. Ahora incluso si uso hielo a corta distancia, atrapare a Iida con él. Y si uso mi hielo descuidadamente perderé mis oportunidades. Y Kaminari ya está llegando a su límite… solo queda un minuto'' _

-''¡increíble Izuku parece que ya no tienen oportunidad!''

-''lo logramos Midoriya''

-''_no… algo está mal… sé que Todoroki no se dará por vencido tan fácil… Kaminari parece estar en su límite sin contar que Tokoyami puede bloquearlo… Yaoyorozu, dudo que pueda crear algo que ayude en este punto… solo queda Iida… Iida… es el hermano es Ingenium… ¡ya lo tengo!''_

-''¡Tokoyami!'' Izuku le susurró al oído al usuario de Dark shadow

-''ya veo… hagámoslo'' respondió con una sonrisa

-''¡agárrense fuerte! ¡Asegúrate de tomarlo Todoroki!'' grito Iida -''¡torque over recipro burst!''

A una muy alta velocidad el grupo de Iida se acercó hacia Izuku, Todoroki aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar la cinta… pero no pudo. Los ojos de todo el grupo de Todoroki se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que Izuku ya no se encontraba sobre sus compañeros. Cuando levanto la vista hacia el cielo Izuku se encontraba en el aire cuando comenzó a caer se apoyó en la espalda de Dark shadow y lo utilizo como tabla de surf

-''¡mejor suerte la próxima!'' Izuku les guiño un ojo

-''¿Qué paso? ¡Eso fue extremadamente rápido! ¡Iida uso súper aceleración, pero no fue suficiente! ¡Y aun así Midoriya mantiene los 10 millones!''

-''Iida ¿Qué fue eso justo ahora?'' pregunto Kaminari

-''puedo forzar las revoluciones de mi torque a capacidades explosivas si es necesario pero como consecuencia sufriré una atascada de motor al poco tiempo. Ese era mi truco bajo la manga que no le había notado a mis compañeros pero… Midoriya logro adivinarlo ¿Cómo lo hiciste?''

-''no eres el único con secretos Iida… Kacchan no se equivoca cuando me insulta, cuando se trata de héroes realmente soy un nerd. Tengo documentadas todas las habilidades de los héroes que conozco… eso incluye Ingenium''

Los ojos de Iida se abrieron en shock

-''desde el momento que me dijiste quien era tu hermano ¡yo sabía que tenías ese truco! Solo necesitaba esperar el momento adecuado y hacer que Dark shadow pusiera sus garras en mis pies y me impulsara hacia el aire. Tú me desafiaste Iida ¡así que responderé con todo lo que tengo!''

La gente comenzó gritar y vitorear a Izuku

-''ahora que Iida no puede moverse vamos a alejarnos'' ordeno Uraraka

Antes de que se pudieran mover los pies de todos quedaron cubiertos de hielo

-''¡estamos inmovilizados!'' grito Tokoyami

Izuku observo a Todoroki que lo miraba de forma seria

-''no escaparan Midoriya, cuando Iida se recupere les quitaremos los 10 millones''

-''¡parece que ambos equipos están en un punto muerto! ¡Que giro de los acontecimientos!''

Izuku dirigió la vista a sus compañeros de equipo

_(-''¡me volveré heroína y le daré a mis padres la vida que se merecen!), (¡déjame usar tu posición!), (confió en ti Midoriya, úsame sabiamente'')_

-''**¿dejaras que todo termine así?''**

-''_Falcón-sensei…''_

-**''¡ellos pusieron su fe y esperanzas en ti! ¡Ignoraras este peso sobre tus hombros!''**

Utilizando la espalda de Dark shadow como trampolín Izuku salto hacia el cielo, cuando llego lo suficiente mente alto desplego completamente sus alas eclipsando el sol que se encontraba detrás de el

-''_¡ellos confían en mí! ¡NO VOY A PERDER AHORA!'' _Izuku materializo su Guan Dao

-''¡Todoroki! ¡Midoriya viene en serio hombre!'' exclamo Kaminari

Una explosión vino desde un costado del anillo de hielo mostrando al equipo de Bakugou, el rubio salto y utilizo sus explosiones para acercarse

Izuku comenzó a descender a gran velocidad -''me declaraste la guerra Todoroki ¡espero que estés listo!'' se acercó empuñando su arma

Al ver la figura de Izuku que comenzaba a descender rápidamente Todoroki levanto la mano izquierda de la cual comenzaron a salir unas llamas. Cuando los ataques de los tres adolescentes estaban a punto de hacer contacto… la alarma del final de la prueba sonó

-''¡se acabó el tiempo! ¡Diablos, tenía ganas de ver el desenlace de esa batalla de tres vías!'' 

Izuku se detuvo cuando su Guan Dao estaba unos centímetros del hombro de su oponente, las llamas desaparecieron del brazo de Todoroki mientras lo miraba sorprendido y Bakugou cayó al suelo

-''¡ahora veamos quienes son los primeros cuatro equipos! ¡Manteniendo el primer lugar es el equipo Midoriya! ¡En segundo lugar el equipo Bakugou! ¡en tercer lugar ¿el equipo Shinsou? ¿Alguien vio ese giro de los acontecimientos? en serio ¿alguien se dio cuenta?, ¡y en cuarto lugar el equipo Todoroki! Estos cuatro equipos proceden a la siguiente ronda''

Izuku se giró para ver a sus compañeros que habían sido liberados gracias a Dark Shadow

-''¡lo logramos Izuku!''

-''¡gracias a ti mis bebes pudieron lucirse!''

Tokoyami le levanto el pulgar

-''muchas gracias a ustedes'' el peliverde les dio una pequeña sonrisa

-''¡procederemos a las actividades de la tarde después de una pausa para comer!''

Unos minutos después todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A se habían reunido

-''esto apesta, pero felicidades de igual forma mina'' hablo Asui

-''Bakugou solo me eligió como contramedida para el hielo de Todoroki. Esta victoria no dice nada de mi fuerza''

-''¡no es justo Iida! ¡Escondiéndonos ese movimiento súper secreto! Uraraka comenzó a golpear el pecho de Iida

-''¡no se trata de ser justo o no! ¡Solo fui más allá del límite recomendado!'' Iida comenzó a mover sus manos -''además solo quería medirme con Midoriya… aunque parece que no fue suficiente'' soltó un suspiro

Momo comenzó a ver hacia los lados -''¿Dónde está Midoriya-kun?''

-''yaaaayyyy'' Kaminari con el cerebro en corto señalo a una de las salidas del estadio

Todos vieron a Izuku caminar mientras ingresaba por el pasillo oscuro… completamente solo

* * *

**Con Izuku**

Izuku comenzó a caminar por la oscuridad perdido en sus pensamientos

-''_ganamos… pero ahora viene la tercer prueba… estoy seguro que será individual… ¡todos serán mis enemigos!'' _

-''**¡Izuku basta!''**

-''_¡tengo razón! Me enfrentare a todos… y llegare solo a la cima''_

**-''¡¿recuerdas porque quieres llegar a la cima?!''**

-''_¡acaso importa!''_

-''**¡si vas por ese camino ya no hay vuelta atrás!''**

-''_¡de cualquier forma nunca tuve opción! Iré hacia adelante… solo''_

-''**¡pero ya no estás solo!''**

Izuku detuvo sus pasos

-''**¡¿qué hay de los amigos que has hecho ahora?! ¡Iida, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu y los demás! ¡¿Qué hay de Nemuri-san?! ¡¿Qué hay de gran Torino y All Might?! ¡¿Qué hay de mí?! Izuku recuerda lo que te dije antes ahora yo soy tu compañero en las buenas y en las malas… ya no estás solo''**

-''_a veces es muy difícil'' _puso una mano sobre sus ojos

-''**lo sé, he estado allí antes… pero hubo una persona que logro sacarme de esa oscuridad''**

_-''¿Quién?'' _

-''**una persona que estuvo a mi lado y me demostró que ya no estaba solo… tú ya tienes personas así en tu vida''**

_-''¿Qué debo hacer ahora?'' _

-''**primero cambiaras esa cara, segundo cumplirás la meta que te propusiste en este festival deportivo…''**

-''¿y tercero?''

-''**buscaras a una chica y tendrás 'sexo de la victoria''**

Izuku no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada ante las palabras de Falcón

-''_se escucha como un plan… gracias Falcón-sensei''_

-''**para lo que necesites chico''**

Izuku comenzó a caminar hacia la salida donde se encontraba la luz del sol

-''Midoriya''

Se detuvo cuando escucho su nombre y al girarse vio a Todoroki detrás de el

-''¿Qué necesitas?''

-''quiero hablar contigo''

-''que sea rápido tengo hambre''

Izuku se apoyó contra la pared y Todoroki frente a él, mientras se miraban en silencio

-''**te pide hablar y se queda callado… ¿Qué mierda le pasa?''**

-''_¿tal vez quiere intimidarme? Aunque dudo que funcione''_

-''me superaste. Tanto que rompí mi propia promesa''

**-''debe referirse a usar su lado izquierdo''**

_-''aunque hubiera sido a su favor, haciendo los enfrentamientos mucho más difícil, en ninguna prueba decidió usarlo''_

-''Iida, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Tokoyami… ninguno de ellos lo sintió. En ese momento fui el único que sintió esa presión. Yo también experimente el verdadero poder de All Might de cerca ¿recuerdas?''

Izuku levanto una ceja

-''sentí esa misma presión saliendo de ti''

-''_¿crees que descubrió lo del One For All?''_

-''**lo dudo, es listo… pero no tanto''**

-''así que… ¿eres el hijo ilegitimo de All Might o algo así?

-''**¿realmente insinuó lo que yo creo?''**

-''_espero que no, porque estoy a dos segundos de tirarle los dientes'' _-''no soy el hijo de All Might, pero me gustaría saber ¿Por qué piensas eso?''

-''aun si eso es verdad, sé que definitivamente estas escondiendo algo. Estoy seguro de eso. Sabes mi padre es Endeavor el segundo héroe más fuerte. Así que si estas conectado con el numero uno de alguna manera, entonces tengo más razones para acabar contigo''

-''¿Por qué dices eso?''

-''mi padre… él es un bastardo fuerte que solo piensa hacerse más fuerte. Se dedicó a hacerse renombre como héroe, pero… él siempre ha visto a esa leyenda viviente, All Might como un obstáculo y una molestia. Mi padre nunca pudo derrotar a All Might por sí solo, así que pensó en otro plan''

-''aunque no es de mi incumbencia, me atrevo a preguntar ¿Qué fue?''

-''matrimonios de Quirk. ¿Has oído de ellos? Durante la segunda o tercera generación después de que los Quirks aparecieran los individuos fuertes elegían a un compañero y los forzaban a casarse por el solo propósito de obtener una versión más poderosa de sus propios Quirk. Esas generaciones fueron carentes de ética. Con su salud, estatus y fama mi padre hizo que la familia de mi mamá aceptara el matrimonio. Todo para poner sus manos sobre su Quirk''

-''**dios, que repugnante''**

-''_pienso igual, que te obliguen a casarte con alguien que no amas''_

Los pensamientos de Izuku fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Shoto

-''criándome para ser un héroe que podría superar a All Might, solo para satisfacer sus propias ambiciones. ¡Lo odio! Siendo no más que una herramienta para esa basura humana. Recuerdo que mamá siempre estaba llorando… 'no puedo aguantar ver ese lado izquierdo tuyo', dijo eso antes de tirar agua hirviendo en mi cara''

_-''¿Qué diablos?...''_

**-''sin duda odia a su padre ¿Quién lo culpa? Creo que yo también lo odio''**

-''en resumen, no usar mi lado izquierdo contra ti era mi venganza contra él. Nunca usando el Quirk de ese bastardo… si llego a la cima de esa forma abre negado todo de él''

-''_sensei ¿yo me estaba dirigiendo hacia ese lugar?''_

-''**si, la oscuridad le hace eso a una persona''**

Shoto comenzó a dirigirse hacia el exterior -''tu conexión con All Might guárdatela si quieres. De cualquier manera te superare solo usando mi lado derecho. Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo''

-''no me importa…''

Todoroki se detuvo y dirigió su mirada hacia Izuku

Izuku miro al cielo con una sonrisa -''hay algo que deseo conseguir en este festival deportivo puede que eso sea insignificante comparado con tus ambiciones… pero sin importar que suceda ¡yo no voy a perder! Todoroki Shoto recuerda lo que te dije, a menos que utilices tu lado izquierdo… ¡no podrás contra mí!''

El peliverde comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario

-''**¿Qué tienes en mente?''**

-''_ya decidí las cosas que deseo obtener en este festival deportivo''_

-''**¿podrás con todo?''**

-''_soy muy ambicioso ¿recuerdas?'' _la sonrisa de Izuku se hizo más grande

* * *

**15 minutos después**

-''¡ya se acabó el tiempo de descanso! Pero antes de que vayamos a la final ¡tengo buenas noticias para todos aquellos que quedaron fuera! ¡Esto aún es un festival deportivo así que hemos preparado actividades recreativas para todos los participantes! Incluso les hemos traído porristas de los estados unidos para animarlos''

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a regresar al estadio

-''¿Qué están haciendo?'' pregunto Aizawa

-''¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Qué tipo de espectáculo es este clase 1-A?!''

Todos vieron a las 6 chicas de la clase A vestidas como porristas

Mineta y Kaminari levantaron los pulgares mientras sonreían

-''¡Mineta-san, Kaminari-san nos han engañado!'' Momo bajo la cabeza derrotada -''¿Cómo pude caer en la broma de mineta?''

Uraraka intento consolar a Momo

-''¡esos idiotas!'' grito Kyoka mientras arrojaba sus pompones al suelo

_-''*fiuuuuu* _nada mal''

-''**¡a eso le llamo un festival deportivo!'' **

Cuando las chicas se giraron vieron a Izuku entrando al estadio con una sonrisa, Momo y Ochako se ruborizaron

-''¡Izuku-kun!''

-''¡Midoriya-kun!''

-''¿Dónde estabas?'' preguntaron ambas

-''tenía algo que resolver antes de la tercer prueba… se ven lindas'' les sonrió haciendo que el rubor de las adolescentes aumentara varios tonos

-''¡ahora vamos al evento final! Entre los 16 miembros de los cuatro equipos ganadores ¡tendremos un torneo formal! En series de ¡batallas uno contra uno!''

-''un torneo ¿eh? ¡Finalmente voy a tener la oportunidad de aparecer en el escenario que veo todos en la televisión todos los años!'' exclamo Kirishima

-''¿el año pasado también fue un torneo?'' pregunto Mina

-''algunas cosas cambian, pero siempre termina siendo un uno contra uno'' respondió Sero

-''ahora vamos a hacer un sorteo para determinar las combinaciones'' Midnight que estaba en el escenario levanto una pequeña caja -''una vez decididos los oponentes, vamos a continuar con los eventos recreativos antes de continuar el torneo. Entonces comencemos con el equipo que quedo en primer lugar''

Ojiro levanto la mano -''sensei… quiero retirarme''

Todos se sorprendieron por la declaración

-''¡Ojiro! ¡¿Por qué?!''

-''¡no vas a tener muchas oportunidades como esta para mostrar tus habilidades frene a los héroes profesionales!''

Ojiro bajo la cabeza -''mi participación en las batallas de caballería… iba en un lugar alto en los últimos segundos… pero no recuerdo nada. Probablemente fue el Quirk de ese tipo''

-''_¿el que estaba en el equipo de Ojiro?_'' Izuku vio a un adolecente de cabello morado que le aparto la mirada

-''sé que esta es una oportunidad rara… y desperdiciarla es una estupidez. ¡Sin embargo todos dieron lo máximo para llegar tan lejos… no creo que sea justo!''

-''¡no necesitas pensar en eso! ¡No hay problema si das lo mejor hasta el final!'' intento consolarlo Hagakure

-''¡no, no es así! ¡Es una cuestión de dignidad!'' Ojiro puso una mano en sus ojos intentando reprimir las lágrimas -''yo no quería que fuera así''

Izuku apretó los puños mientras miraba a Shinsou _-''¡ese desgraciado!''_

Otro chico se acercó al escenario -''soy shouda de la clase B ¡también quiero retirarme! ¡¿No importa cuál sea la situación… dejar que alguien avance sin haber hecho nada?! ¡¿Eso no va en contra del espíritu de este festival deportivo?!''

-''¡¿qué pasa con ellos?! ¡Son tan varoniles!'' exclamo Kirishima

-''parece que hay un pequeño problema… pero la decisión final aun es de Midnight''

Midnight miro a todos los estudiantes -''jóvenes diciendo esas palabras… ¡me gusta!'' sonrió mientras agitaba su látigo -''¡Ojiro y Shouda acepto sus peticiones!... Entonces los que van a entrar en su lugar son los que acabaron en 5 lugar, el equipo Kendou''

Una chica de cabello naranja atado en una cola de caballo y ojos verdes dio un paso adelante

-''con que es así en lugar de nuestro equipo, que apenas consiguió hacer algunas cosas, ¿no es mejor darle el puesto a los que lucharon hasta el final y consiguieron una clasificación alta? El equipo Tetsutetsu''

Luego de hacer algunos cambios Midnight volvió a pararse en el escenario

-''¡ahora Tetsutetsu y Shiozaki son parte del top 16! ¡Ahora vamos a mostrar las combinaciones!''

La gran pantalla mostro la lista de las batallas

Midoriya vs Shinsou

Todoroki vs Sero

Shiozaki vs Kaminari

Iida vs Hatsume

Ashido vs Aoyama

Tokoyami vs Yaoyorozu

Tetsutetsu vs Kirishima

Uraraka vs Bakugou

* * *

eso es todo espero que lo hayan disfrutado como siempre cualquier review o PM es bienvenido


	12. Oponentes

**Hola a todos aquí esta el capitulo 12 de esta historia **

**lamento no haberla subido antes pero he estado ocupado**

**no soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academia**

**este capitulo esta casi igual que el manga (CASI) pero el siguiente es cuando las cosas cambian y se ponen buenas **

\- '' dialogo ''

_\- '' pensamiento ''_

**\- '' ****Falcón ****hablando '** '

_**\- '' ****Falcón ****pensando ''**_

* * *

Capítulo 12: Oponentes

Los estudiantes de primer año observaban la lista de peleas

\- '' **al parecer nos enfrentaremos al cerebro congelado en la segunda ronda ''**

\- '' _supongo que será antes de lo esperado y ese tal Shinsou ''_

\- "tú eres Midoriya ¿verdad?"

Al escuchar una voz en su espalda Izuku se giró para ver al mismo chico que había usado Ojiro y los había insultado hace 2 semanas, el peluquero estaba a punto de contestarle pero la cola de Ojiro le tapó la boca

\- "no, no responde a sus provocaciones"

Tal vez no pueda hablar pero eso no impidió que Izuku lo fulminara con la mirada hasta que se fue

\- '' **espero que le patees el trasero ''**

\- '' _me pregunto porque Ojiro no quiere que le hable ''_

\- '' bien ahora que todo esa decidido ¡vamos a disfrutar de los eventos recreativos! ''

Izuku se acercó a Ojiro -''necesito preguntarte algunas cosas''

-''de acuerdo''

De esa manera ambos se dirigieron a la sala de espera de la clase 1-A, cuando entraron ambos tomaron asiento

-''dime todo lo sepas sobre el Quirk de ese sujeto''

-''por lo que logre entender tiene un Quirk que puede manipular a las personas''

-''**es la primera vez que escucho sobre ese tipo de Quirk''**

-''estaré en desventaja en una pelea uno a uno''

Ojiro negó con la cabeza -''te equivocas, al parecer solamente funciona cuando hablas con él. Después de que le respondí, mi mente quedo complemente en blanco. Entonces creo que necesitas responderle para que su Quirk funcione''

-''**en resumen si abres tu boca es el fin''**

-''_solo necesito mis manos para darle una paliza''_

-''pero tampoco creo que sea invencible''

La atención de Izuku volvió al rubio frente a el

-''no recuerdo nada hasta los últimos segundos de la batalla de caballería. Cuando Shinsou robo la banda de Tetsutetsu, nuestras formaciones se enfrentaron… en aquel momento choque con su 'caballo' después de eso estuve completamente consiente y regrese a la normalidad''

-''si entiendo bien ¿estás diciendo que se puede romper el control del Quirk por la fuerza?''

-''probablemente, pero incluso sabiendo eso, no sabemos cuanta fuerza es necesaria para romper su influencia… sin embargo ya que estarás en una pelea uno a uno, no puedes depender de este método para liberarte de su poder''

-''**a pesar como se ve parece que tu primer oponente va a ser un problema''**

-''_tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto''_

Izuku se levantó de la silla -''muchas gracias, me has ayudado mucho Ojiro''

-''de nada, puede que sea mucho pedir, pero…'' Ojiro levanto su puño hacia Izuku -''por favor, da lo mejor de ti, por mí''

el peliverde sonrió mientras chocaban puños -''confía en mi''

-''los participantes de la primera pelea prepárense para comenzar''  se escuchó la voz cansada de Aizawa

Izuku salió de la sala y se dirigió a la entrada que le correspondía del lado izquierdo del estadio, cuando llego se sorprendió al ver una gran plataforma que parecía haber sido creada por Cementos

-''**ese es el campo de batalla ¿estas nervioso?''**

El peliverde inhalo y exhalo -''_ya no más dudas, vamos a hacer esto''_

-''**bien dicho'' **Falcón sonrió

-''Thank you Cementos, ¡hey guys! ¡¿are you ready?! Después de tantos eventos ¡al fin las batallas uno a uno lo que realmente queríamos ver! ¡Voluntad, habilidad, resistencia y juicio…! ¡este es el momento de colocar todo eso en juego y conquistar una gloriosa victoria!''

-''oye''

Izuku giro para ver a All Might que se acercaba a el

-''hola All Might''

-''¿estás listo?''

-''si, ya llegue hasta aquí, tengo que terminarlo''

Izuku se preparó para salir

-''¡joven Midoriya!''

Izuku se giró para ver a All Might en su forma musculosa que le levanto el pulgar

-''¡necesitas sonreír! ¡Tú ya llegaste hasta aquí! ¡Párate recto y saca pecho orgulloso! ¡No olvides que yo siempre te estoy observando!''

-''**en marcha'' **

-''¡si!'' Izuku respondió a sus senseis con una sonrisa

-''¡primera lucha! ¡El chico que se ha mostrado implacable en las dos primeras pruebas! Del departamento de héroes ¡Midoriya Izuku! Contra… pedimos disculpas pero él es un chico común sin nada en especial, del departamento de estudios generales ¡Shinsou Satoshi!''

-''las reglas son simples ¡si su adversario sale del ring, no puede moverse más o dice 'me rindo' entonces la victoria es suya! ¡No se preocupen por lastimarse! ¡Una Recovery Girl está preparada esperando en la enfermería del estadio! ¡Así que dejen de lado la moralidad y vayan con todo! ¡Claro colocar la vida de su adversario en riesgo a propósito está prohibido, si hacen eso serán descalificados inmediatamente! Por esa razón Cementos está allí''

Cementos estaba sentado en un sillón hecho con su Quirk saludaba a todos

-''así que 'yo me rindo' ¿eh? ¿Entendiste Midoriya Izuku? Este evento es una batalla para probar nuestra determinación, si uno tiene un fuerte deseo por el 'futuro' los miedos no importan. Y aun así ese mono se quedó hablando de estupideces como su dignidad que idiota''

Izuku apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos

-''¡ahora la batalla comienza!''

-''tirar a la basura una oportunidad como esta ¿no crees que es el mayor idiota que hayas visto?''

Izuku comenzó a correr hacia Shinsou

-''bueno, las personas con buenos Quirks pueden tomarse las libertades que quieran''

-''**¡Izuku no!''**

-''¡tú no entiendes nada!''

En ese momento Izuku comenzó a disminuir la velocidad hasta quedarse completamente quieto

-''la victoria… es mía'' declaro Shinsou

-''oigan ¿Qué está pasando? Esta es la primer batalla ¡¿ustedes pueden ponerse más emocionados?! Parece que Midoriya ¡se detuvo completamente! ¡El rosto en blanco e incapaz de moverse! ¡¿Será que es la por el Quirk de Shinsou?! ''

* * *

**En el público **

-''¿Izuku-kun?''

-''parece que Midoriya-kun está bajo los efectos del Quirk de Shinsou''

-''¡mierda! ¡Midoriya, no te lo dije!''

* * *

**De vuelta a la arena **

-''el estudiante que ha pasado completamente desapercibido ¡de verdad es un competidor poderoso!''

-''_Falcón-sensei mi cuerpo no me responde''_

-''**¡carajo yo también estoy restringido!''**

-''_¡¿Qué?!''_

-''**unas cadenas salieron de la nada y me restringieron'' **Falcón se encontraba forcejeando con las cadenas que estaban sujetas a su cuerpo

-''por eso les dije que la prueba de ingreso no tiene sentido'' opino Aizawa-''aquí tengo información básica sobre los dos… Shinsou como no paso el examen de habilidad, el no pudo entrar al departamento de héroes… pero también aplico también para estudios generales, así que supongo que el ya esperaba eso. Incluso cuando su Quirk es inmensamente poderoso cuando te enfrentas a un examen de admisión como el nuestro… es muy difícil conseguir puntos''

Mientras tanto Shinsou se encontraba mirando a Izuku

-''te apuesto a que debe ser grandioso ser bendecido por los cielos ¿no es así Midoriya Izuku? ¿Por qué simplemente no te das la vuelta y sales de la plataforma?''

Izuku se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla de la plataforma

-''¡Midoriya! ¡Está obedeciendo sus órdenes!''

All Might lo miraba todo desde la entrada lateral del estadio _-''¡no lo haga joven Midoriya! ¡Tú no puedes salir!''_

-''_¡no! ¡Para! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mi cuerpo se mueve solo! ¡Esto no es bueno! ¡Maldita sea para!''_

-''**¡mierda! ¡Izuku hay que pensar en algo! ¡Rápido!''**

Izuku estaba cada vez más cerca de bajar de la plataforma

-''_¡aún tengo mucho que hacer! ¡No pienso perder aquí! ¡No ahora!''_

En ese momento Izuku vio a la entrada lateral del estadio y vio ocho sombras que lo estaban mirando

-''_¿Qué diablos es eso?''_

**-''no tengo idea… espera ¿puedes sentirlo?''**

-''_¿Qué diablos es esta sensación?''_

Las líneas rojas comenzaron a viajar por el cuerpo de Izuku hasta que se concentraron en 2 dedos de su mano derecha

-''no creo que entiendas cuanto he querido un Quirk igual al tuyo. Date prisa y pierde'' ordeno Shinsou

Los dos dedos de Izuku se movieron hacia abajo haciendo que un gran estruendo y ráfagas de viento se crearan producto de la salida de poder. Izuku comenzó a jadear luego de que el Quirk pedio su efecto

-''¿¡pero qué?! ¡Midoriya ha dejado de moverse!''

-''**¿Qué diablos fue eso Izuku?''**

-''_no lo sé, mis dedos se movieron ¡pero yo no los moví! también esa visión que tuve repentinamente. Fue el 'One For All' el Quirk que se transmite como una antorcha… ¿tal vez fue la voluntad de los que lo tuvieron antes que yo?''_

-''**¡pensaremos en eso más tarde! ¡Ahora dale una paliza a ese desgraciado!''**

-''no deberías ser capaz de moverte ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!'' pregunto Shinsou

Izuku activo full Cowl y giro su cuello para mirar a Shinsou que dio un paso atrás debido a la intensidad de la mirada que estaba recibiendo

* * *

**Con el público **

Momo que estaba observando la batalla hasta ahora apretó sus puños fuertemente sobre sus piernas

-''¿a ti tampoco te gusta?''

La pelinegra se giró para ver a Uraraka que estaba junto a ella apretando sus manos

-''no, cuando pone esa mirada se ve diferente… como una bestia salvaje''

Uraraka se rio amargamente -''¿no da esa impresión cuando lo conoces?''

-''no, él es amable, altruista y siempre sonríe… me preocupo cuando se pone así'' momo recordó la batalla de caballería cuando Izuku se arrojó contra Todoroki -''_él también tenía esa mirada en ese momento… Izuku''_

* * *

**De vuelta a la plataforma **

-''oye respóndeme'' -''_no me contesta, parece que descubrió el secreto… tengo que hacer que hable''_

Izuku giro su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar hacia Shinsou

-''¡¿moviendo solo un dedo conseguiste generar tanta fuerza?! ¡Qué envidia!''

-''_yo también solía pensar como tú''_

-''quería tener un Quirk como ese… sabes ¡no importa cuánto me esfuerce, nunca conseguiré ser famoso! Aquellos que son bendecidos con sus Quirks nunca entenderán eso''

-''_tienes razón en que fui bendecido…pero… para poder responder a la voluntad de los que me dieron esta bendición…''_

-''alguien como tú, que naciste con un Quirk de ensueño... ¡un bastardo como tú, que solo hace lo que quiere, jamás va a entenderlo!''

_-''¡no voy a perder!_''

-''¡di algo!''

Izuku se encontraba frente Shinsou y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo volar hasta salir de la plataforma haciendo que su cuerpo impactara con el suelo

-''cállate de una vez''

-''¡Shinsou fue lanzado fuera del cuadrilátero! ¡Midoriya avanza a la segunda ronda!'' anuncio Midnight

Shinsou que se encontraba en el suelo abrió los ojos -''supongo que esperaba este resultado''

-''sabes, yo solía pensar como tú''

Sentándose Shinsou levanto la vista para ver a Midoriya en las escaleras de la plataforma mirándolo mientras acunaba su mano que tenía los dedos rotos

-''no fue hasta hace 2 años que mis Quirks despertaron''

Los ojos de Shinsou se abrieron en shock

-''yo creo que tu Quirk es fantástico y no soy el único'' Izuku señalo hacia donde estaban los compañeros de Shinsou

-''te esforzaste mucho Shinsou ¡sinceramente me dejaste sorprendido!''

-''tu realmente eres la estrella de nuestro departamento''

-''tu adversario pudo haber quedado primero en las pruebas anteriores, pero tú no se la dejaste fácil''

-''y no solo son ellos'' Izuku le indico que mirara hacia donde se encontraban los profesionales

-''ese Quirk seria muy conveniente contra un villano, desearía tener algo así''

-''Yuuei fueron unos idiotas al mandar a ese chico a estudios generales''

-''ser noqueado por un Quirk así sería una vergüenza''

-''sabes Shinsou si algo aprendí cuando obtuve mis Quirks y en los pocos meses aquí en Yuuei es que los Quirks no te vuelven un héroe… sino como lo usas''

Izuku se giró y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la enfermería

-''basado en los resultados, parece que aún tengo oportunidad de ser transferido al departamento de héroes. Recuerda bien esto incluso si no es ahora, calificare para entrar al departamento de héroes y les mostrare lo que es ser un fantástico héroe''

El peliverde sonrió y se giró para ver a Shinsou que tenía una mirada determinada a lo que contesto con un asentimiento

-''volveremos a enfrentarnos Midoriya y hasta entonces no pierdas''

Izuku se llevó un dedo a los labios y luego señaló sus ojos a continuación se giró y continuo su camino, por su parte Shinsou se rio entre dientes

-''_cállate y mírame ¿eh?... buena suerte Midoriya''_

* * *

**En la enfermería del estadio **

Izuku se encontraba junto a All Might en la enfermería mientras Recovery Girl utilizaba su Quirk en sus dedos rotos

-''supongo que fue una batalla dura''

-''bueno teniendo en cuenta el Quirk de tu oponente no podías esperar menos''

-''no solo iba a dejarlo ganar, pero me di cuenta de que para llegar a la cima debo pasar sobre los demás y sus sueños''

Recovery Girl termino de vendar los dedos de Izuku -''pobre chico, ¡qué tipo de presión estas poniendo sobre el!'' se giró en su asiento golpeando a All Might en el costado

-''¡fue necesario! ¡Auch!'' el símbolo de la paz se froto el costado

-''por cierto All Might… tuve una visión... creo''

-''¿mmm?''

-''eran 8 personas creo, aunque no estoy seguro. Pero cuando estaba siendo controlado sentí como si ellos intentaban hacerme volver en sí y luego mis dedos se movieron solos. Una de las sombras se parecía mucho a ti ¿eso pudo haber sido la voluntad de las personas que tuvieron este Quirk antes?''

-''¡que rayos! ¡Eso da miedo!'' All Might comenzó a temblar

-''**¿Qué diablos? No tiene ni idea''**

-''¡¿pensé que sabrías sobre ellos!?''

-''de hecho si, en mis días de juventud vi algo así. Creo que eso prueba que estas teniendo mayor compresión del One For All. Creo que los rostros de los antiguos usuarios quedan grabados en el Quirk. Pero estos espíritus no pueden interactuar contigo así que creo que ellos no te ayudaron a que recobraras la conciencia. Fue porque tu espíritu se estaba oponiendo fuertemente al control de Shinsou por eso esas sombras aparecieron en frente tuyo. ¡Así que en un instante una pequeña parte de tu cuerpo logro liberarse del control!''

-''esa respuesta no me satisface mucho''

-''¡no te obsesiones con eso! Además ¿no tienes que ver quien será tu próximo oponente?''

Izuku se levantó y estiro los brazos -''no hace falta, ya sé quién va a ganar, de cualquier forma voy a revisar por las dudas''

El peliverde se dirigió hacia la puerta -''gracias por la ayuda Recovery Girl''

-''No fue nada''

* * *

**En el pasillo **

Izuku se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba los asientos para la clase 1-A

-''**creo que All Might te está ocultando algo''**

_-''¿a qué te refieres?''_

**-''cuando estaba siendo restringido por el Quirk de ese chico pude sentir que no fuiste tú quien movió tus dedos''**

_-''entonces tengo razón''_

-''**si, pero lo que me preocupa es que esas presencias tienen más control sobre tu cuerpo del que yo tengo''**

_-''eso indica que somos casi diez almas en un solo cuerpo''_

-''**si lo pones así suena espeluznante''**

-''_siento que nos falta una pieza de este rompecabezas ¿creo que lo mejor será esperar a que aparezca?''_

-''**supongo que llegara cuando sea el momento adecuado''**

-''_sensei ¿Cómo vamos con el armamento?''_

-''**usaste mucho durante la primera etapa, te recuperaste un poco al no utilizarlo mucho durante la segunda más los dos descansos que tuviste… pero que Recovery Girl utilizara su Quirk para curar nuestros dedos nos quitó un poco, yo diría que estamos al 70%''**

-''_estoy seguro que Todoroki ganara su pelea, tendré que concentrarme más en utilizar el One For All contra el''_

-''**creo que es una buena estrategia pero ten cuidado, si te autolesionas de nuevo puede que no te dejen participar en las próximos combates''**

Izuku llego a la zona de la clase 1-A donde vio a sus amigos esperándolo

-''¡felicidades Izuku!'' exclamo Uraraka

-''aquí te guardamos un asiento'' indico Iida

-''muchas gracias''

-''¿cómo te encuentras Midoriya?'' pregunto Ojiro

-''estoy bien, solo me rompí 2 dedos, pero aun así debo tener cuidado'' Izuku sonrió mientras tomaba asiento junto a Iida

-''disculpen la demora ¡la siguiente pelea son estos dos! ¡Increíble! ¡El debería ser increíble pero no puedo sacarme este aire de mediocridad por algún motivo! ¡Del departamento de héroes! ¡Hanta Sero!... contra ¡uno de los mejores hasta el momento! ¡Del departamento de héroes! ¡Todoroki Shoto!''

-''¿Qué piensas de esta pelea Midoriya?'' pregunto Iida

-''no quiero ser cruel, pero Sero no tiene oportunidad, Todoroki lo supera en mucho sentidos''

-''¿no te pone nervioso enfrentarte a Todoroki?''

-''¡comiencen!''

Todos vieron como Sero envolvió su cinta alrededor de Todoroki e intento arrastrarlo afuera de la arena pero en un segundo una gran cantidad de hielo cubrió a Sero y se elevó incluso sobre el estadio

-''¡Sero hanta no puede moverse! ¡El ganador es Todoroki!'' indico Midnight

Todas las personas del público comenzaron a gritar 'está todo bien' mientras Todoroki usaba su lado izquierdo para descongelar a Sero

-''**¿puedes sentirlo Izuku?''**

-''_si, mientras usa su lado izquierdo puedo sentir un abrumador odio''_

Izuku se giró para ver a su compañero -''para responder a tu pregunta Iida, he estado esperando enfrentarme a él desde que lo conocí''

* * *

**Unos minutos después**

-''¡damas y caballeros! lamento la larga espera el escenario fue congelado en el segundo combate pero ya está seco para el siguiente… ¡el asesino de la clase B! ¡Las cosas bonitas también tienen espinas! ¿saben? ¡Del curso de héroes! ¡Ibara Shiozaki!... contra ¡Sparking Killing Boy! ¡Del curso de héroe! ¡Kaminari Denki!''

-''**¿la chica no está nada mal?''**

-''_admito que tienes razón, pero me preocupa su Quirk, parece que radica en las hiedras en su cabeza'' _

-''¡comiencen!''

Kaminari lanzo una gran cantidad de electricidad hacia su oponente pero Ibara se dio vuelta y las hiedras en su cabeza formaron un muro y se desprendieron de su cabeza y luego viajaron bajo el suelo de la plataforma y atraparon a Kaminari restringiendo sus movimientos

-''eso fue una derrota instantánea por parte de Ibara''

-''¡la ganadora de la segunda ronda es Ibara Shiozaki!'' anuncio Midnight

-''al poder cortarlas consiguió deshacerse del obstáculo… ¡la habilidad de Kaminari fue completamente anulada! Sin embargo Kaminari se ha puesto nervioso y ha actuado sin pensar. Se supone que la habilidad de Kaminari era poderosa… pero Shiozaki quedo entre los 5 primeros del examen de admisión de Yuuei…'' Izuku murmuro mientras escribía en su cuaderno

-''no hace mucho termino tu pelea ¿y ya estás haciendo tácticas para el futuro?'' le pregunto Uraraka

-''les dije que realmente era un nerd cuando se trata de Quirks y héroes aunque esto lo hago como pasatiempo'' Izuku se rasco la nuca

-''**¿de dónde sacaste ese cuaderno?''**

-''_por ahí''_

-''vamos a continuar con esto ansiad estar en la cima y vallan por ello… ¡¿no les parece el centro de todo?! ¡Iida tenía del departamento de héroes! VS ¡La que está completamente armada! ¡Mei Hatsume del departamento de apoyo!''

-''¡Iida también está completamente armado!'' exclamo Uraraka

-''eso parece uno de los inventos de Hatsume'' opino Izuku

* * *

**En la plataforma **

-''los héroes tiene prohibido el equipamiento, en caso que lo necesiten tienen que presentar una solicitud de antemano'' le reprendió Midnight

-''¡¿eh?! ¡Me había olvidado como Aoyama-kun tiene un cinturón…!''

-''el presento una solicitud''

-''¡lo siento mucho! ¡Sin embargo, mi corazón fue conmovido por el espíritu deportivo de mi oponente! Aun siendo del curso de apoyo 'te considero un igual y quiero luchar contra ti' ¡vino a darme este equipamiento! ¡Yo no puedo ignorar su espíritu de lucha!''

-''¡ah! ¡La juventud!'' Midnight se estremeció -''¡lo permito!''

-''¿eso está bien?''

-''mientras ambos estén de acuerdo entonces no hay problema… creo'' opino Aizawa

* * *

**Con los espectadores**

-''**¿Izuku?''**

_-''si, no creo que eso sea algo que Hatsume haría''_

Entonces Iida se arrojó contra Hatsume mientras ella lo esquivaba y comenzaba a exponer sus inventos a través de un micrófono que tenía conectado a los altavoces, lo que se prolongó durante 10 minutos hasta que la pelirosa salió de la plataforma

-''¡Hatsume-san ha salido de la plataforma! ¡Iida-kun avanza a la segunda ronda!''

-''_seguramente Iida al ser tan serio se dejó llevar por las cosas que le dijo ella…''_

-''**en resumen gano y perdió al mismo tiempo''**

-''_creo que puedes ponerlo así''_

Entonces Uraraka se puso de pie -''bueno, yo me voy a la sal de espera''

-''¡ahora vamos con el siguiente enfrentamiento! ¡A pesar de que lleva un cinturón, no se va a transformar! ¡Del curso de héroes! ¡Aoyama Yuga! VS ¡¿acaso algo va a salir de esos cuernos?! ¡Del curso de héroe! ¡Ashido Mina!''

-''**interesante, alguien que pelea a larga distancia contra alguien que pelea a corta distancia''**

_-''Aoyama solo puede usar su laser así que la todo dependerá de cómo se mueva Ashido''_

-''¡comiencen!''

Como era de esperar Aoyama comenzó a dispar su laser hacia su oponente pero Ashido lo esquivaba mientras utilizaba su Quirks para deslizarse alrededor de él gracias a su Quirk

-''**ella es muy ágil''**

-''parece que no tome en cuenta su fuerza física y la agilidad que podía mostrar Ashido al usar su Quirk''

Entonces Aoyama dejo de disparar y mina aprovecho para utilizar su acido para derretir el cinturón del rubio lo que le dio oportunidad de acercarse y darle un fuerte uppercut que dejo inconsciente a su oponente

-''_uuhhh''_

-''**uuhhh, eso le dolió''**

-''¡Aoyama, esta inconsciente! ¡Ashido avanza a la segunda etapa!''

-''¡ahora para la sexta batalla! ¡Ataque y defensa en un solo cuerpo! ¡El samurái oscuro acompañado por Dark Shadow! ¡Desde el curso de héroes, Tokoyami Fumikage! VS ¡la creación de uso múltiple! ¡Ella fue aceptada por las recomendaciones así que sus habilidades están certificadas! ¡Desde el curso de héroes, Yaoyorozu Momo!''

-''**te diste cuenta''**

-''_si… esta batalla ya está decidida''_

-''¿Midoriya que piensas de esta batalla?'' pregunto Ojiro

-''gano Tokoyami''

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la declaración de Izuku

-''¡de que hablas! La batalla aún no ha comenzado'' le recrimino Kyoka

-''creo que eso es demasiado duro Midoriya-chan'' opino Asui

-''Yaoyorozu es muy fuerte'' hablo Sero

-''observen'' fue la única respuesta que dio Izuku

-''¡comiencen!''

Al instante Tokoyami invoco a Dark shadow que ataco a Momo que se vio obligada a crear un escudo luego estaba a punto de crear un arma pero Dark shadow volvió a atacar lo que hizo que la pelinegra se defendiera, durante un ataque perdió su escudo y tuvo que crear otro entonces fue golpeada fuertemente lo que la hizo retroceder varios metros entonces creo un arma… pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Midnight

-''¡Yaoyorozu! ¡Esta fuera de los limites!''

-''¿Cómo sabias que iba a pasar eso Midoriya?'' pregunto Shouji

-''desde que entro a la plataforma se le veía claramente desconcentrada, luego se vio abrumada por los ataques de Tokoyami lo que le impidió pensar claramente, se distrajo tanto que ni siquiera se percató que había salido de la plataforma… ella ya había perdido antes de que la batalla empezara'' Izuku se puso de pie

-''¿A dónde vas?'' pregunto Ojiro

-''tengo algo que hacer, díganle a Yaoyorozu que lamento que ella perdiera''

Izuku se dirigió hacia la sala de espera de la clase 1-A

-''**ella debe sentirse muy frustrada''**

-''_lo sé, hablare con ella luego''_

-''¿**vas ayudar a Uraraka?''**

-''_si, al menos lo intentare sino él la hará pedazos''_

Cuando Izuku llego hacia la sala de espera Uraraka e Iida estaban hablando

-''hola Uraraka y muñeco de pruebas''

Iida al suelo de rodillas -''realmente tienes que recordármelo Midoriya''

-''Jajaja lo lamento pero no pude resistirme''

-''Izuku ¿no te ibas a quedar a ver los enfrentamientos?''

-''ya se acabaron dos y ahora Kirishima está enfrentándose a ese chico de la clase B. Ashido destruyo el cinturón de Aoyama y luego lo dejo inconsciente de un golpe. Tokoyami derroto a Yaoyorozu sacándola de la arena con Dark shadow en unos pocos movimientos''

-''ya casi me toca…''

-''no creo que Bakugou-kun vaya a utilizar todas sus fuerzas contra una mujer'' Iida comenzó a mover las manos

-''lo hará… él está apuntando a la cima así que para ganar no piensa contenerse ante nadie'' Izuku saco un cuaderno que tenía detrás de el -''aquí tengo toda la información que se puede reunir de Bakugou y su Quirk… es tuyo si lo quieres''

-''¡con esto Uraraka-san lo tendrás mas fácil!'' indico Iida

-''muchas gracias Izuku-kun, pero no lo quiero''

-''estas segura''

-''¡Izuku-kun eres increíble! Cada vez me lo pareces más. En la batalla de caballería… pensé que sería más fácil si me juntaba con personas con personas que me llevaba mejor, pero creo que al final solo estaba dependiendo de ti Izuku-kun y luego Iida-kun dijo 'te desafío' así que me dio un poco de vergüenza '' Uraraka se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada -''no se preocupen… ¡nos veremos en la final!'

* * *

**Unos minutos después**

Izuku e Iida habían llegado al área del público donde se encontraba el resto de sus compañeros

-''ya regresamos ¿nos perdimos de algo?'' pregunto Izuku

-''Kirishima y el chico de la B quedaron empatados y dijeron que declararían al ganador después''

-''ya veo''

-''¡esta por empezar!'' aviso Kaminari

-''el siguiente combate me parece el más desequilibrado'' opino Asui

-''creo que no querré verlo'' dijo Kyoka

-''el ultimo combate de esta primera fase ¡uno de los más fuertes hasta ahora! ¡El que no parece nada honesto! ¡Katsuki Bakugou del departamento de héroes! VS ¡me dan ganas de apoyarla desde aquí! ¡Uraraka Ochako del departamento de héroes!''

-''¿Cuál piensas que es una buena estrategia Midoriya?'' pregunto Iida

-''Kacchan es demasiado fuerte, el no deja aperturas y su Quirk le otorga una gran movilidad así que lo único que se me ocurre es que Uraraka logre hacerlo flotar y entonces puede ganar la iniciativa desde allí ya que restringirá muchos de sus movimientos''

-''comiencen''

Inmediatamente después de la señal Uraraka se arrojó contra Bakugou

-''_si ella logra poner un dedo sobre el entonces tiene una oportunidad de ganar''_

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente Bakugou le arrojo una explosión a quemarropa creando una gran cortina de humo

-''**Izuku sabes tan bien como yo que él no le dará la oportunidad''**

Bakugou vio la chaqueta de Uraraka y se lanzó para atraparla pero luego se dio cuenta que era una trampa cuando Uraraka aparecía detrás de él

-''¡wow, ella hizo flotar su chaqueta como señuelo! ¡Ella debió haberlo hecho en el aire!''

Uraraka se arrojó contra el rubio mientras intentaba hacerlo flotar, pero Bakugou lanzo una explosión que alejo a la castaña y levanto unos escombros

**Con el público**

-''él está manteniendo la vista aguda antes de hacer cualquier movimiento'' hablo Sero

-''con esa velocidad de reacción, ni siquiera una pantalla de humo será útil'' opino Kaminari

-''_el Quirk de Uraraka solo funciona si ella toca su objetivo y los reflejos de Kacchan son demasiado agudos para que ella lo logre''_

**-''cada vez luce más cansada''**

* * *

**De vuelta a la plataforma **

-''¡sin parar e intimidarse Uraraka presiona nuevamente!''

Bakugou le lanzo una explosión de frente a Ochako y eso se repitió con cada acercamiento que Ochako intentaba entonces comenzaron a escucharse gritos de los espectadores

-''¡hey! ¡Planeas ser un héroe con una conducta como esa! ¡Si tu nivel de fuerza es así de grande, solo sácala fuera de los límites de una vez! ¡Cómo te atreves a jugar con una chica de esa forma!''

Entonces varios profesionales en el público comenzaron a abuchear a Bakugou

-''¡y las gradas se levantan para abuchearlo! Si tengo que decirles concuerdo… auch ¡me diste con el codo!''

-''¿Quién dijo que él está jugando con ella? ¿Eres profesional? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Si realmente crees lo que dices, entonces no tienes necesidad de seguir mirando, haznos un favor a todos y ve a casa. Deberías optar por cambiar de profesión. El claramente reconoce la fuerza de un oponente que ha llegado así de lejos y ahora está en guardia como resultado es porque él está haciendo todo lo posible para ganar así que se rehúsa a bajar la guardia o detener su ataque'' termino de hablar Aizawa

-''**él tiene razón… pero eso ya lo sabias ¿verdad?''**

-''_después de conocerlo por tantos años se cuándo es realmente serio en una pelea, además el plan de Uraraka ya debe estar completo''_

Falcón sonrió -''**veo que te diste cuenta''**

El humo de las explosiones que Bakugou había levantado se dispersó mostrando una gran cantidad de escombros que flotaban sobre la arena

-''_ella se mantuvo atacando desde abajo para poder mantener la atención de Bakugou en el suelo, mientras acumulaba sus armas, se aseguró que continuara atacándola para poder reunir suficientes y levantar humo para obstruir su visión''_

Uraraka junto sus manos liberando su Quirk haciendo que todos los escombros caían, mientras se acerca a Bakugou con la intención de utilizar su Quirk en el

-''**un plan algo arriesgado pero eficiente… aunque…''**

-''_no será suficiente''_

Bakugou levanto una mano que hizo que los escombros se destruyeran con una gigantesca explosión al mismo tiempo que hacia retroceder a Uraraka enviándola al suelo

-''¡él debe estar feliz consigo mismo con esa explosiva demostración! El tomo la estratagema secreta de Uraraka ¡y sin contenerse la destruyo!''

Uraraka se puso de pie e intento arrojarse contra Bakugou de nuevo pero no pudo dar más que unos pocos pasos antes de caer al suelo

-''**ese es su límite''**

-''esta pelea se acabó'' declaro Izuku

Midnight se apresuró hacia donde estaba Uraraka para ver su estado después de unos segundos se puso de pie -''Uraraka es incapaz de moverse ¡Bakugou avanza a la siguiente etapa!''

Izuku se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la sala de descanso de la clase 1-A

-''Uraraka… quiero decir… ¡el retador Bakugou avanza a la siguiente ronda!''

-''¿podrías narrar de forma adecuada?''

-''bien los combates de la primera ronda se llegaron a su fin. Después de una pequeña pausa volveremos para dar inicio a la segunda ronda''

Mientras subía los escalones hacia el área donde se encontraba la clase 1-A Bakugou e Izuku se encontraron

-''Kacchan''

-''¡sal de mi camino perdedor! Lárgate a otro lugar''

-''¡no estoy en tu maldito camino! De cualquier forma me voy a la sala de espera para prepararme para mi pelea'' Izuku comenzó a caminar de nuevo

-''¿eso que hizo Uraraka fue tu idea?... Esa estrategia tan patética''

-''¡**al diablo el festival! ¡Vamos a despedazarnos de una vez!''**

Izuku apretó los puños _-''nada me daría más gusto, pero aún tengo algo que hacer''_

-''fue Uraraka quien hizo esa estrategia para derrotarte'' Izuku con una sonrisa se giró a ver a Bakugou -''si eso te puso en aprietos significa que era una buena estrategia''

Izuku continúo su camino sus mirar el ceño fruncido en la cara de Bakugou. Cuando abrió la puerta de la sala de espera se encontró con Uraraka que ya estaba allí

-''¡Izuku-kun!... al final parece que termine perdiendo''

-''Uraraka…''

-''realmente pensé que podría ganar esta batalla, pero perdí la concentración al final''

-''¿tus heridas están bien?''

-''¡si, gracias a Recovery Girl! Ella trato las heridas superficiales para no sobrecargar mis capacidades de curación ¡por otro lado, rayos, Bakugou es muy fuerte! ¡Me venció en solo un minuto! ¡Voy a dar lo mejor de mí la próxima vez!''

El celular de Uraraka comenzó a vibrar en su mano

-''¿está todo bien?''

-''si, todo está muy bien''

Entonces se encendieron los parlantes de la sala de espera

-''¡la disputa entre Kirishima y Tetsutetsu se está definiendo! Y quien avanza a la siguiente ronda es… ¡Kirishima! ¡Ahora que todos los participantes de la segunda ronda han sido definidos! Lo próximo es ¡las batallas de la segunda ronda que darán inicio!''

-''**ya está comenzando''**

-''bien, tengo que irme''

-''¡ah, disculpa! ¡Por mi culpa no pudiste preparar tu estrategia de lucha! ¡Pero ten seguro que estaré apoyándote!''

Izuku abrió la puerta pero se detuvo ante de salir -''Uraraka estuviste fantástica'' con eso dicho salió de la habitación hacia la plataforma

-''**creo que es el oponente más fuerte al que te vas a enfrentar''**

-''_no me importa, avanzare hacia adelante sin importar que suceda''_

Mientras Izuku caminaba se cruzó con un hombre que reconoció inmediatamente como el héroe Endeavor, un hombre alto, robusto, con un físico muy musculoso. Tenía el pelo carmesí corto que lleva alrededor de su cabeza y ojos azules claros. Su barba y bigote parecían estar hechos de fuego. Su traje de héroe se compone de un ajustado traje de color azul turquesa con líneas de llamas que cruzan su pecho, la parte superior del torso, los brazos y, sobre todo, sus hombros. Usaba sus llamas como una máscara improvisada alrededor de sus ojos, y las botas altas que usa parecían estar hechas de fuego con solo las suelas y cordones visibles alrededor de las llamas. Lleva brazaletes blancos en la parte inferior de los brazos, diseñados en forma de jaula, y un cinturón azul con una bolsa atada a cada lado.

-''**Izuku ¿quién es?''**

_-''el segundo héroe del top Endeavor… el padre de Todoroki''_

-''**se ve como un desgraciado tal como lo imaginaba''**

-''hola, hola''

-''Endeavor ¿Qué hace usted aquí?''

-''voy a presenciar tu batalla chico. Tienes unos increíbles Quirks. Y pensar que llegaría a conocer a alguien que poseía tres Quirks''

-''**ten cuidado… tal vez quiera que te cases con Todoroki'' **Falcón se burlo

Izuku tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse y mantener una cara seria

-''y lo que me llama más la atención ¡es que uno te vuelve similar a All Might!'' señalo a Izuku

-''si ya termino, tengo que apresurarme'' Izuku lo paso de largo

-''mi querido Shoto tiene la gloriosa tarea de destronar a All Might. De esa forma, una lucha entre ustedes dos… servirá como una buena simulación. Así que muchacho esfuérzate para dar una pelea digna ¿entendido?''

-''**hijo de…''**

Para sorpresa de Endeavor y el mismo Falcón Izuku comenzó a reírse

-''¿Qué es tan gracioso?''

Izuku se giró para ver al héroe

-''nada, solo es que tienes muchos problemas''

Endeavor entrecerró los ojos

-''no se atreva a darme ordenes, solo hay dos personas que pueden hacer eso y una de ellas es mi madre, además Shoto Todoroki es la persona con la que me voy a enfrentar. A mí no me pueden importar menos sus delirios de grandeza señor… con permiso''

-''**chúpate esa bastardo''**

Izuku camino hasta salir hacia donde estaba la plataforma donde ya se encuentra Shoto esperándolo

\- '' bien ambos competidores tuvimos grandes momentos en esta competencia ¡y ahora estos dos titanes están cara a cara! ¡Midoriya Vs Todoroki! ... ¡comiencen! ''

* * *

**hasta allí llega depende cuánto amor llegará voy a subir otro antes del final de la semana **

**estoy escribiendo el arco del campamento de entrenamiento y el aviso que una de las Pussycats estará en el harén pero dejare que ustedes decidan entre Mandalay y Pixie-bob **

**veamos que deciden ustedes.**

**Como siempre cualquier Comentario o PM es bienvenido. Hasta la proxima**


	13. Salvación

**Hola a todos aqui les traigo el capitulo 13 de la historia **

**voy a responder un comentario donde me hicieron varias preguntas**

**Aalexanderp: si te sorprende que las agregue, no me imagino como vas a reaccionar cuando publique lo que tengo planeado mas adelante, voy a jugar un poco con las edades de algunos personajes como Midnight para hacerlas mas jovenes, **

**el capitulo fue rapido, pero en realidad no corte casi nada del manga original. las chicas que estaran en el Harem sera una sorpresa que descubriran mientras vayan leyendo los capitulos. las que te puedo confirmar hasta ahora son Momo, Midnight y Mount Lady. no agregare a Toga ya que soy firmemente creyente que las acciones de uno traen concecuencias, no que porque ayudo en la pelea final ya merece ser perdonado de todas las cosas malas que hizo (como la estupidez que hicieron con Naruto). no soy muy bueno creado OC, pero si lo hago no seran mas que amigos para izuku o personas que lo ayudaran. con kyoka aun estoy decidiendo que hacer. si hare que izuku toque en el festival cultural es mas hare que izuku toque algunas canciones antes del festival cultural.**

**espero haber satisfecho tu curiosidad **

**quiero que sepan que la votacion continua, ****tambien quiero agradecer todos los PM que me han enviado y a los que han votado a travez de ellos **

**por ulltimo quiero que sepan que no me molesta que me hagan preguntas, voy a hacer todo lo posible para contestarlas**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: salvación **

Todoroki comenzó lanzando una gran cantidad de hielo, Izuku activo full Cowl y lanzo un fuerte puñetazo que hizo que el hielo se destruyera en pedazos dejando a Todoroki sorprendido

-''eso no es suficiente''

-''¡qué increíble! ¡Midoriya destruyo el hielo con un solo golpe!''

Izuku se arrojó hacia adelante pero Todoroki le lanzo una capa de hielo más grande que Izuku volvió a destruir

-''**¿Cuál es el plan?''**

-''_todos sus enfrentamientos terminan muy rápido por lo que no tengo mucha información sobre el''_

-''**entonces tienes que destruir su hielo mientras ves como pelea''**

Izuku logro destruir más hielo de Todoroki levantando una ráfaga de viento a lo que su oponente hizo aparecer un trozo de hielo detrás de el

-''_está usando ese bloque de hielo para evitar retroceder por las ráfagas de viento''_

Habían llegado a un punto muerto con Todoroki lanzando hielo y Midoriya destruyéndolo. Entonces Izuku materializo dos espadas y se las lanzo a Todoroki que levanto una pared de hielo para bloquearlas pero al tener la vista obstruida Izuku aprovecho la oportunidad y se acercó destruyendo la pared entonces quedo frente a Todoroki y lanzo un puñetazo a que impacto en la mejilla de su oponente y lo hizo deslizarse por el suelo hasta que creo otro bloque de hielo para detenerse

-''¡Midoriya casi saca a Todoroki de la plataforma! ¡Este combate comienza a encenderse!''

Shoto creo un pilar que lanzo hacia Izuku pero de lo que el peliverde no se percato fue que Todoroki había estado corriendo sobre el cuándo lo destruyo su oponente se encontraba sobre su cabeza y lanzo su puño hacia él por suerte Izuku logro esquivarlo

-''_necesito tomar distancia'' _Izuku materializo sus alas y comenzó a volar

Todoroki creo una gran cantidad de hielo que lanzo hacia el cielo atrapando la pierna y el ala derecha de Midoriya

-''**¡mierda! Sácatelo de encima antes de que te congele''**

Utilizando ambos puños Izuku golpeo el hielo para liberarse y cuando aterrizo sus alas desaparecieron

-''**Izuku ten cuidado materializar las alas te cuesta mucha energía'' **

-''_lo sé, solo necesitaba alejarme, ya no voy a utilizar 'armamento' y las 'Dark Wings' a menos que sea necesario''_

-''sin duda eres muy bueno Midoriya''

-''_espera… ¿está temblando?'' _Izuku observo el lado derecho de su oponente

Todoroki mando una gran cantidad de hielo hacia Midoriya que este volvió a destruir con un solo golpe

-''que pasa Todoroki ¿estas temblando?'' Izuku sonrió -''un Quirk sigue siendo una cualidad física hay un límite en la cantidad de hielo que tu cuerpo puede soportar ¿verdad?''

Todoroki puso una mano sobre su brazo izquierdo que estaba temblando

-''algo como eso podría ser resuelto con el calor de tu lado izquierdo ¿no es cierto?... ¡ahora escucha! ¡Todos han dado lo mejor de sí mismos! ¡Por la victoria, por sus objetivos personales, por el título del mejor de los de primer año! ¡¿Crees que realmente me puedes derrotar usando la mitad de tu poder?! ¡Ven y atácame con todo lo que tienes!''

-''¿Qué significa eso? ¿Atacarte con todo lo que tengo? Entonces las ideas de mi viejo se te metieron en la cabeza ¿huh? ¡Me estas molestando!''

Todoroki se arrojó hacia su oponente pero en un instante Izuku ya estaba frente a el

-''_justo cuando intente moverme…'' _pensó Shoto

-''te estas poniente lento Todoroki''

Izuku le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y antes de que retrocediera lo sujeto del brazo izquierdo y le dio un uppercut haciendo que volara hacia atrás

-''¡demasiado lento! ¡Todoroki recibió dos golpes directos! ¡Que pelea más brutal!'' 

Todoroki se puso de pie mientras Izuku lo observaba

-''tenías la oportunidad perfecta para acabar conmigo''

-''te dije que pelearas con todo tu poder ¿verdad?''

-''cállate''

Todoroki envió mas hielo hacia Izuku que esquivo el ataque

-''**al parecer la velocidad en la que crea el hielo también disminuyo''**

Izuku volvió a golpear a Todoroki esta vez en el pecho haciendo que su oponente jadeara de dolor

-''¡Shoto! Estoy peleando porque tengo un objetivo que alcanzar, ¡es por eso que todos han dado lo mejor de sí mismos! Tú sufrimiento y tu dolor es claro que no los entiendo… pero intentar ser el más fuerte sin utilizar toda tu fuerza ¡es una mala broma!''

Por su parte Todoroki miro hacia el cielo mientras caía hacia atrás y comenzó a recordar cuando estaba con su madre

* * *

**Flashback**

Shoto estaba vomitando producto del entrenamiento de su padre

-''¡levántate! ¡Si no aguantas eso puedes olvidarte de All Might! ¡Incluso un subordinado debilucho de un villano podría soportarlo!''

Su madre corrió a su lado

-''¡por favor para! El solo tiene 5 años''

-''¡ya tiene 5 años! ¡Deja de molestarme!''

Entonces Shoto presencio como su padre golpeaba a su madr

* * *

Shoto se encontraba abrazando a su madre mientras ambos estaban en su habitación

-''mamá *_sniff* _yo no quiero_*sniff* _yo no quiero ser como papá _*sniff* _no quiero ser alguien que te lastima_''_

-''pero también quieres ser un héroe ¿no es así? Puedes conseguirlo ¡solo si crees en ti mismo!'' su madre acaricio su cabeza

* * *

Shoto se dirigía a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre cuando llego la escucho hablando por teléfono

-''mamá… me siento tan mal…no aguanto más esto. Mis hijos… cada vez más se parecen a él… me estoy dando cuenta… que el lado izquierdo de Shoto es… tan, tan feo… que ya no soporto más… ya no aguanto más… ya no quiero criarlos más…''

-''¿m-mamá?''

Su madre se giró para mirarlo y luego le hecho agua hirviendo en el rostro

* * *

Shoto se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento con su padre

-''¿Dónde está mi mamá?''

-''por haberte lastimado, ella va a quedarse en el hospital por ahora… por dios y eso que le dije que este era un momento crítico''

-''¡todo es tu culpa!'' le grito a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos

* * *

**Fin del flashback **

Shoto se encontraba intentando ponerse de pie luego de recibir otro golpe del peliverde

-''voy a hacer que mi papá…''

-''¡ese poder es solamente tuyo! ¡Tú no eres como él!'' grito Izuku

(-''_tu también quieres ser un héroe ¿cierto? Puedes conseguirlo solo cree en ti mismo… no dejes que tu sangre limite tu futuro todo lo que quieras hacer… solo hazlo'')_

Las llamas estallaron en toda la plataforma

* * *

**Con el público **

Iida miraba la escena sorprendido

(-''_en la batalla no voy a utilizar mi lado izquierdo'')_

-''lo está usando''

All Might también estaba sorprendido

_-''lo hiciste usar su lado izquierdo, joven Midoriya ¿no me digas que estas intentando salvar al joven Todoroki?''_

* * *

**De regreso a la plataforma **

-''¿pensé que querías ganar? Demonios… pero en vez de eso encendiste las llamas de tu oponente ¿Quién está jugando ahora?''

Izuku vio a Todoroki usar sus llamas mientras descongelaba su lado derecho

-''¡yo también quiero ser un héroe!''

El peliverde no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Shoto con una sonrisa propia

-''¡Shoto! ¡¿Así que al fin lo haz aceptado, cierto?! ¡Bien! ¡Excelente! ¡Este es el verdadero comienzo! Tu que tienes mi sangre, supérame ¡y cumple mi ambición!'' el héroe camino hacia la orilla de donde se encontraba el publico

-''Endeavor de repente grita palabras de aliento ¡debe ser un padre muy cariñoso!''

Izuku mantenía su mirada en el gran poder de Todoroki -''increíble''

-''¿Por qué sonríes? Ahora que llegue a este punto… no me hare responsable de lo que suceda''

Shoto piso fuertemente con su pierna derecha mientras se comenzaba a formar el hielo mientras las llamas de su lado izquierdo se hacían más grandes

-''¡no espero menos!'' -''_sensei voy a hacerlo una vez más''_

Izuku desplego sus alas mientras los rayos verdes del Full Cowl se arremolinaban a su alrededor

Todoroki envió una gran cantidad de hielo que Izuku evadió al utilizar sus alas y se acercó rápidamente a su oponente

-''¡vamos Shoto! ¡VEN A MI CON TODO TU PODER!''

Shoto utilizo su lado izquierdo para derretir todo el hielo alrededor de el

-''Midoriya…'' comenzó a levantar la mano izquierda

Las líneas rojas recorrían el brazo derecho de Izuku mientras formaba un puño

-''…muchas gracias''

Ambos ataques se conectaron y entonces… todo estallo

Un gran tornado de fuego se elevó sobre el estadio, algunos espectadores tuvieron que cubrirse debido a la intensidad de las llamas. Midnight que estaba cerca salió volando debido a la fuerza de los vientos.

Entonces todo se detuvo… mientras Cementos veía la plataforma completamente destruida

-''solo porque algo sea poderoso no significa que sea bueno pero… esto es increíble''

-''¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué carajos hay en tu salón de clases?'' Present Mic estaba de espaldas en el suelo

-''el fuego calentó el aire que ya se había enfriado y se expandió junto con el golpe de Midoriya que debe haber creado una gran ráfaga de aire que lo que hizo fue agregar oxígeno al fuego haciendo que aumentara en intensidad''

-''eso fue lo que paso ¿Qué tan caliente de eso? Y ¿Cuánto viento produjo Midoriya? ¡Que par de monstruos esos dos! ¡Que sucedió, no veo nada!

Midnight se frotaba la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la arena de nuevo el humo del lado de Todoroki se despejo primero mostrándolo contra un bloque de hielo aun dentro de la plataforma la parte izquierda de su chaqueta estaba quemada. Entonces dirigió la mirada un poco preocupada hacia donde se debía encontrar Izuku cuando se desvaneció el humo Izuku estaba arrodillado sujetando el mango de una espada que estaba enterrada hasta la empuñadura en el suelo la parte superior de su uniforme se había desintegrado y algunas de las plumas de sus alas se estaban quemando y su brazo derecho estaba de un color morado… pero continuaba dentro de la plataforma

-''¡ambos continúan dentro, la pelea aún no ha terminado!'' exclamo Midnight

-''**¡Izuku!''**

Utilizando lo que quedaban de sus alas Izuku se acercó a Todoroki y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el plexo solar rompiendo el bloque de hielo que estaba detrás de él arrojándolo afuera de la plataforma

-''¡Todoroki está afuera de la plataforma el ganador es Midoriya!

El vitoreo y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar mientras todo el estadio aclamaba a los dos adolecentes

Todoroki intentaba recuperar el aire mientras se encontraba de espaldas en el suelo

-''eso fue… increíble Shoto''

Levanto la cabeza para ver a Izuku que se sentó junto a él en el suelo

-''pensé que ganaría''

-''si hubieras tenido experiencia utilizando tu lado izquierdo hubieras acabado conmigo''

-''ya veo… por alguna razón… me siento tranquilo''

-''¿y qué vas a hacer ahora?''

-''no lo sé, aún estoy algo confundido''

Izuku se puso de pie mientras dos robots llegaban con una camilla para llevarlo a la enfermería

-''bueno cuando lo decidas avísame, para eso están los amigos''

Todoroki abrió los ojos sorprendido y vio como el peliverde se alejaba, poniéndose de pie comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del estadio

-''_tal vez… es hora de que comience mi propio camino''_

Mientras en la mente de Izuku Falcón estaba intentando prender un cigarrillo sin éxito

-''**_maldita sea… podría haber ganado la batalla fácilmente pero en cambio hizo que su oponente se volviera mas fuerte solo para terminar con el brazo hecho pedazos'' _**_Falcón bajo el encendedor y puso una mano sobre sus ojos **-''mierda…entonces ¿Por qué me siento tan orgulloso?''**_

* * *

**En la enfermería **

Izuku se encontraba jadeando mientras Recovery Girl examinaba su brazo, junto a él se encontraba All Might

-''tiene fracturados todos los huesos desde su hombro hasta su mano y no voy a poder tratarlo como lo trataba antes. Por ahora, hay fragmentos de hueso que necesitan ser extraídos para que no se queden atrapados en sus articulaciones… la curación vendrá después. No sé por qué lo hizo, pero tú encendiste una mecha en este chico que lo llevo a la detonación. ¡Es suficiente! ¡De parte tuya y de este chico! Y ni se te ocurra alabarlo por lo que hizo''

Entonces la puerta se abrió repentinamente mostrando a Iida, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Ojiro y Tokoyami

-''¡Izuku-kun!''

-''¡Midoriya!''

-''¡Midoriya-kun!''

-''_me dieron un susto'' _pensó el símbolo de la paz mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la barbilla

-''chicos, y la próxima pelea'' Izuku intento sonreír a pesar del dolor

-''parece que por la destrucción total del escenario, hay un descanso para los participantes'' informo Iida

-''nos preocupamos mucho por ti Midoriya-kun'' hablo Momo

-''esa pelea fue impresionante Midoriya'' sonrió Ojiro junto a Tokoyami que asintió de acuerdo

-''¡silencio! Está bien que estén preocupados, pero él está siendo preparado para una operación''

-''¡operación!'' exclamaron todos preocupados

-''¿eso quiere decir que no podrá seguir participando en los combates?'' pregunto Tokoyami

-''quería enfrentarme a ti Midoriya, pero parece que no será posible'' exclamo Iida

-''creo que eso es lo mejor'' opino Uraraka

-''¡NO!''

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Izuku sentado en la cama y haberlo escuchado gritar

-''¡llegue tan lejos! ¡No voy a retroceder ahora!''

-''joven Midoriya creo que ya hiciste suficiente'' intento persuadirlo All Might

-''¡no se trata de eso! No me importa ganar el festival o impresionar a los profesionales llegado a este punto solo hay una cosa que deseo hacer… me parare en esa plataforma ¡y llegare a la cima!''

All Might al igual que todos se quedaron sin palabras al ver la determinación ardiendo en los ojos de Izuku

-''¡de acuerdo!''

-''¡Iida-kun!''

-''estaré esperando enfrentarte Midoriya, luego de tu operación te enfrentaras a mí''

-''si'' Izuku asintió

Recovery Girl utilizo su bastón para empujar a Izuku de nuevo a la camilla

-''por ahora recuéstate, después de la operación debo informar si estás en condiciones de continuar la batalla''

Con eso dicho todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Izuku con los profesionales

* * *

**Unos minutos después**

Izuku se encontraba sentado frente Recovery Girl con el brazo vendado mientras la profesional utilizaba su Quirk para curar su mano

-''por el momento fui capaz de proceder con el tratamiento lo suficiente para que puedas mover un poco el brazo''

-''muchas gracias''

-''¡esto es lo que obtienes por abusar tanto de eso que tú sabes sin tener completo control de él! Toma como advertencia la deformidad de tu mano derecha''

Izuku miro las cicatrices en su mano derecha

-''**no harás caso ¿verdad?''**

-''_hare el intento… pero si la situación lo requiere no puedo decir que no lo hare de nuevo''_

-''y para que lo sepas no voy a tratar más heridas como estas, ya que tienes una forma de soportar el poder te recomiendo que la entrenes lo suficiente para que esto no vuelva a pasar''

-''de acuerdo, lamento las molestias''

-''voy a llamar y pedir que te saquen del festival deportivo''

-''¡¿Qué?!''

-''apenas puedes utilizar el brazo derecho mandarte a otra pelea podría empeorar su estado o peor, sin contar que será una desventaja en la batalla''

-''¡por favor aun no! Izuku se puso de pie y se inclinó ante Recovery Girl -''sé que estoy pidiendo mucho pero solo me queda una cosa por hacer, así que por favor déjeme seguir luchando''

-''este objetivo ¿vale la pena arriesgar tu salud?''

Izuku levanto la vista con sus ojos llenos de determinación -''¡lo vale!''

-''yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad'' declaro All Might

-''All Might''

-''asumiré la responsabilidad de todo como profesor y como hombre''

Chiyo miro a los dos por unos segundos antes de suspirar

-''realmente fueron moldeados de la misma forma ustedes dos, solo espero que no se arrepientan''

Con un asentimiento maestro y estudiante se retiraron de la enfermería mientras se dirigían de nuevo hacia el área de espectadores

-''_Falcón-sensei aún me quedan dos enfrentamientos ¿cómo estoy?''_

-''**40% fue lo que gastaste durante la batalla contra Todoroki y el tratamiento de Recovery Girl, tienes que distribuir el 30% restante en las siguientes dos batallas, tienes un brazo incapacitado, parece que tendrás que contar con el One For All principalmente''**

-''_ya veo, aunque ahora que lo mencionas''_

-''All Might''

-''¿Qué sucede?''

-''te volviste profesor de Yuuei para poder encontrar un sucesor ¿cierto? Este asunto ha estado en mi mente por un tiempo, hay algunos con una gran y fuerte determinación por lo tanto…''

-''preguntas ¿porque te escogí?''

-''estoy realmente agradecido, pero yo había despertado mis Quirks hace solo 5 meses cuando te conocí ni siquiera he logrado dominarlos completamente, comparado con los demás que tienen una mejor preparación que yo…''

-''sabes, yo tampoco tenía un Quirk''

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron en shock mientras se giraba a ver a su maestro

-''en mi generación también era raro aunque no tanto como en la tuya, mi maestro lo sabía y aun así creyó en mí y me entreno''

-''nunca me lo dijiste''

-''bueno nunca preguntaste ¡pensé que un día lo harías!''

-''así que tampoco tenías un Quirk All Might''

-''al principio me identifique contigo, mirando hacia atrás a mi antiguo yo… pero ahora tú has sobrepasado todas mis expectativas hasta el momento y me di cuenta que hay cosas que yo no habría sido capaz de entender excepto a través de ti''

-''gracias por decímelo''

-''bien, el festival deportivo aún no ha terminado tienes otros combates''

-''¡sí!''

Izuku se separó de All Might que se dirigió hacia el área de profesores mientras el peliverde se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros cuando vio hacia la arena vio a Bakugou peleando contra Kirishima

-''_espera ¿eso quieres decir?'' _

Miro hacia la pantalla que mostraba el resultado de las dos batallas anteriores que indicaban a Iida y Tokoyami como los ganadores

-''**parece que te enfrentaras a tu amigo, su velocidad será un problema''**

-''_creo que tengo un plan''_

-''parece que Bakugou no puede hacer nada contra los feroces ataques de Kirishima''

-''¡Midoriya! ¡Veo que tu cirugía salió bien! ¡Estoy aliviado!''

Izuku se giró para ver a Iida que se acercaba hacia el

-''gracias, aunque me gustaría haber visto tu pelea''

-''mejor suerte la próxima, ¿entonces qué sucedió?''

-''te enfrentaras a mi ahora''

-''ahora que llegamos al top 4 ¡vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros!''

-''¡si!, me pregunto si tu hermano te está viéndote en este momento''

-''el me llamo más temprano, pero está trabajando, aunque creo que es mejor ¡habiendo llegado tan lejos, necesito reportarme como el numero 1!''

-''Jajaja no te adelantes aun tienes que derrotarme'' respondió Izuku con una sonrisa

-''¡esto es increíble! ¡El golpe de Bakugou conecto!''

Izuku vio como Bakugou comenzó a lanzar explosiones de manera continua contra Kirishima hasta que cayó hacia inconsciente

-''**debe haber calculado su 'durabilidad' y luego comenzó a atacar hasta hacerlo llegar al límite''**

_-''un muy buen plan como esperaría de él''_

-''¡y Bakugou avanza hacia la tercera ronda! ¡Con esto el top 4 está definido!

-''vamos'' indicó Izuku a su amigo

Ambos bajaron hacia la plataforma y se pararon uno frente al otro

* * *

**Con el público **

Todos vieron sorprendidos a Izuku parado frente a Iida en la plataforma

-''¿Qué hace allí Midoriya-kun?'' pregunto Yaoyorozu

-''acaba de salir de una operación'' opino Uraraka

-''¿tal vez no era tan grave?'' hablo Ojiro

-''no creo que se trate de eso''

Todos se giraron para ver a Todoroki que se acercaba hacia los asientos

-''¿puedo sentarme?'' le pregunto a Uraraka

-''c-claro Todoroki-kun pero… ¿a qué te refieres?''

-''yo vi el brazo derecho de Midoriya de cerca después de nuestra pelea y no creo que estuviera en condiciones de seguir''

-''¿tal vez tiene que ver con lo que dijo en la enfermería?''

-''¿Qué fue eso?'' pregunto Shoto

-''dijo que ya no le importaba el festival ni los profesionales que tenía que llegar a la cima''

Toda la clase se quedó mirando a Izuku luego de escuchar la explicación de Uraraka

* * *

**De vuelta a la plataforma**

-''ahora empieza la primer semifinal ¡Midoriya VS Iida! ¡Fuerza contra Velocidad! ¡¿Quién ganara?! ¡Comiencen!''

Izuku activo full Cowl y materializo dos katanas en sus manos

-''_debe pensar que puede seguirme el ritmo y herirme'' _pensó Iida -''en ese caso… ¡recipro burst!''

Iida se lanzó hacia Izuku a gran velocidad pero luego de dos pasos vio a Izuku enfrente de él apuntando una katana a su rostro, pero antes de que hiciera contacto se desintegro en polvo negro lo que lo segó por unos segundos

Aprovechando la oportunidad Izuku golpeo las piernas de su oponente con el lado inverso de la espada haciendo que cayera hacia el suelo le sujeto de a chaqueta y utilizando toda la velocidad que le permitía full Cowl lo arrastro por el suelo hasta que lo saco de la plataforma

-''¡Iida está fuera de los limites!''

-''¡sorprendente! ¡Fue sin duda una batalla a alta velocidad! ¡Y el finalista es Midoriya!''

Iida se puso de pie completamente sorprendido

-''¿Cómo lo hiciste?''

Izuku desvaneció su arma y desactivo full Cowl -''pensé que al usar tu recipro los primeros pasos que das deben ser hacia adelante, así que decidí interceptarte y luego derribarte ya que al estar de espaldas al suelo no puedes usar tu Quirk''

-''me superaste desde un principio''

-''de hecho fue una estrategia desesperada'' sujeto fuertemente el brazo derecho

-''**será mejor que no materialices nada mas con tu brazo derecho''**

-''_estoy de acuerdo, duele como el infierno''_

**-''ya casi no te queda nada en la final solo podrás materializar las Dark Wings una vez más y crear un par de armas más antes de que llegues a tu limite''**

-''_todo dependerá de cómo utiliza mis últimas armas''_

* * *

**En Hosu**

En callejón oscuro se encontraba el cuerpo inerte del héroe profesional Ingenium mientas los pisos y paredes estaban cubiertos de sangre mientras una sombra se cernía sobre el héroes caído

-''fama… dinero… no importa desde donde lo veas a estos tipos no les da vergüenza hacerse llamar 'héroes'… ni uno de ustedes bastardos es un maldito héroe… solo él es… el único capaz de hacerme frente… es All Might''

* * *

**De regreso a la U.A **

Izuku e Iida se acercaban hacia donde estaban sus compañeros mientras Bakugou y Tokoyami se encontraban luchando

-''parece que Tokoyami está en problemas'' declaro Iida

-''Izuku-kun, Iida-kun''

-''hola'' Izuku vio a Todoroki sentado junto a Uraraka y sonrió

-''¿Cómo están tus heridas?'' pregunto Todoroki

Izuku levanto el brazo mostrando su mano llena de cicatrices a sus amigos -''un brazo destrozado… pero sobreviviere''

-''¡el feroz ataque de Bakugou no puede ser detenido! Tokoyami avanzo por el inigualable poder de su Quirk a corta distancia hasta ahora ¡pero esta vez está completamente a la defensiva!'' 

-''no puede atacar con toda esa luz producto de las explosiones'' opino Uraraka

-''mientras más explosiones haya más débil se pondrá su Quirk''

Izuku miro a Todoroki -''¿tú lo sabias?''

-''lo deduje en la batalla de caballería, sin contar que si lo piensas un poco es lógica básica: la luz y la oscuridad son opuestos mientras uno sea más fuerte el otro será más débil''

Bakugou lanzo una explosión frente a Dark shadow y cuando el Quirk intento sujetarlo uso una explosión para ponerse detrás de Tokoyami y lanzo una gran explosión en su espalda levantando una gran cantidad de humo

-''¡hay demasiado humo! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!''

Cuando es humo se despejo Bakugou estaba sobre Tokoyami sujetando su pico con la mano izquierda mientras en la derecha estaba generando otra explosión

-''¡Tokoyami se ha rendido el ganador es Bakugou! Exclamo Midnight

-''supongo que la pelea era un poco despareja'' opino Izuku

Entonces el cuerpo entero de Iida comenzó a temblar

-''¡¿Qué es eso?!'' preguntaron Uraraka e Izuku

-''es mi teléfono'' saco su celular y lo miro -''disculpen debo atender''

-''¡bien! ¡Pronto vendrá la gran final…!''

-''¡DEKU!'' el grito de Bakugou hizo que todos lo observaran mientras seguía parado en la plataforma -''¡VEN A ENFRENTARME!''

Todos sus compañeros dirigieron la mirada hacia Izuku solo para encontrar un lugar vacío. Entonces un borrón verde impacto contra la plataforma levantando una nube de polvo cuando se dispersó mostro a Izuku utilizando Full Cowl

-''parece que llego el momento''

-''**suerte Izuku… y asegúrate de patearle el trasero''**

-''_¡si!''_

-''¡esperen ustedes dos! ¡Deben esperar a que lo anunciemos!'' 

Izuku se preparó mientras Bakugou creaba pequeñas explosiones en sus manos y sonreía de forma salvaje

-''¡no me ignoren! ¡Ustedes…! auch ¿el codo de nuevo?''

-''Midoriya, Bakugou si la batalla se les va de las manos utilizare mi Quirks y la pelea habrá acabado, tengan eso en cuenta… ¡comiencen!'' 

Bakugou se arrojó hacia Izuku lanzando su brazo derecho hacia delante, pero Izuku intercepto y lo arrojo sobre su hombro estrellando al rubio sobre el piso luego dio unos pasos hacia atrás para tomar distancia

-''te recuerdo que te conozco desde hace mucho… siempre comienzas con un derechazo''

Poniéndose de pie el rubio volvió a lanzar otra explosión que el peliverde desvió al materializar su Guan Dao e intento atacar, pero Bakugou lanzo una explosión a la cuchilla haciendo que se desviara y se acercó lanzando un uppercut impulsado por una explosión que Izuku esquivo saltando hacia atrás pero la parte delantera de su playera se rasgó por la mitad

Izuku Intento hacer un corte diagonal del lado derecho pero su oponente uso una explosión para acercarse y detuvo el arma con su antebrazo y lanzo una explosión hacia adelante a lo que el peliverde se arrodillo con la espalda pegada al suelo para esquivarla

Aprovechando la oportunidad Bakugou apunto ambas manos al piso pero Izuku levanto su mano en la que se juntó un polvo negro y de su palma salió una espada que hizo que Bakugou saltara hacia atrás para evitar el golpe

Poniéndose de pie Izuku materializo sus alas y se elevó sobre la plataforma

-''¡ven aquí mierda!''

Bakugou utilizo sus explosiones para elevarse también

-''¡esto es emocionante! ¡Ambos comenzaron a atacarse sin esperar! ¡Y ahora se dirigen a una pelea aérea! ¡Oigan no vayan tan alto!''

Cuando ambos estaban lo suficientemente lejos Izuku se arrojó rápidamente hacia su oponente, pero este lo esquivo con la misma velocidad mientras le lanzaba una explosión con una mano mientras estabilizaba su vuelo con la otra

-''¡no creas que puedes conmigo mierda! ¡Que estemos aquí arriba no hace ninguna diferencia!''

-''lo sé, pero al solo utilizar una mano dejas muchas aberturas''

Ambos comenzaron a lanzarse ataques mientras esquivaban en este punto Bakugou tenía algunos cortes mientras e Izuku tenía algunas quemaduras. En un momento ambos se arrojaron hacia adelante, pero antes de que Izuku pudiera atacar Bakugou utilizo una pequeña explosión para elevarse sobre Izuku

-''_¡mierda!''_

Llevo su Guan Dao hacia atrás y logro apuñalar el brazo izquierdo de Bakugou pero aun así no detuvo su ataque y apunto su mano hacia Izuku que se cubrió con su ala derecha

-''¡muere!''

Todos vieron una gran explosión donde estaban los dos combatientes entonces notaron que Izuku comenzaba a caer ya que su ala derecha había sido destruida completamente

-''¡que es esto! ¡Midoriya ha perdido un ala y está cayendo en picada!''

Izuku abrió los ojos para ver que se estaba acercando al suelo entonces materializo una guadaña y la arrojó al suelo enterrando la cuchilla mientras el mango quedaba en diagonal, utilizando el ala que le quedaba logro detener un poco la velocidad de la caída y cuando estaba cerca del suelo se dejó caer sobre el mango de la guadaña deslizándose hasta el suelo

Bakugou se puso de costado, lanzo una explosión con su mano derecha y salió en dirección hacia Izuku que al ver a su oponente acercarse rápidamente hacia él, saco la guadaña del piso y lanzo un corte horizontal hacia Bakugou que lo esquivo por unos centímetros al poner sus manos frente a él y lanzar explosión pero hizo una mueca al utilizar su brazo izquierdo

Cuando ambos estaban de nuevo en el suelo estaban jadeando. Izuku se deshizo de la guadaña y en su lugar materializo una espada

* * *

**Con el público **

-''¡Midoriya está loco! ¡Casi lo parte por la mitad!'' exclamo Kaminari

-''pero si Midoriya no hubiera tenido un plan para aterrizar el impacto de la caída que le produjo Bakugou lo habría matado'' Shouji hablo a través de una boca que creo con su Quirk

-''es obvio que ambos no se llevan bien pero creo que esto es muy extremo'' opino Sero

-''¿Quién crees que tiene más posibilidad de ganar Todoroki-kun?'' le pregunto Uraraka al chico junto a ella

-''ambos son muy fuertes y tienen buena capacidad de análisis rápido… es muy difícil decir'' respondió sin dejar de mirar la batalla

-''pero Bakugou ya no puede utilizar su brazo izquierdo''

-''y Midoriya ya no puede mover su brazo derecho''

Ochako dirigió su mirada a la plataforma y vio que Izuku balanceaba su espada con el brazo izquierdo mientras su brazo derecho permanecía inerte a su lado

-''pero el brazo de Izuku no se veía tan mal''

-''debe haber utilizado mucho su 'armamento''

Todoroki y Uraraka pusieron sus ojos sobre Momo incitándola a continuar con su explicación

-''Midoriya-kun me dijo que su 'armamento' no es ilimitado que mientras más crea, más tensión pone en sus brazos seguramente al crear armas de gran tamaño como su Guan Dao y esa guadaña que utilizo hace instantes llevo a su brazo derecho al límite''

-''eso quiere decir que la victoria será para el que posea más habilidad'' sentencio Todoroki

* * *

**En la plataforma **

El intercambio de cortes y explosiones mientras esquivaban. En un momento Izuku paso la defensa de Bakugou lo que lo obligo a lanzar una poderosa explosión frente a él que levanto una cortina de humo mientras buscaba a su oponente vio una sombra e inmediatamente ataco pero cuando hizo contacto se dio cuenta que era la espada que había estado utilizando Izuku clavada en el suelo con su chaqueta encima

-''¿enserio caíste dos veces en el mismo truco?'' escucho una voz detrás de el

En el momento que se dio vuelta Izuku se encontraba frente a él y le dio un uppercut que lo elevo hacia arriba

-''¡el golpe de Midoriya lo alcanzo! ¡¿Acaso es el final para Bakugou?!''

Izuku espero que Bakugou cayera al suelo pero en lugar de eso el rubio puso sus manos frente a él y lanzo una explosión para alzarse sobre Izuku

-''¡voy a hacerte pedazos Deku!''

-''_está usando ambos brazos eso quiere decir que está aguantando el dolor para lanzar este último ataque… en ese caso voy a poner todo lo que queda del One For All en este golpe''_

Bakugou se lanzó hacia adelante mientras utilizaba sus explosiones para girar a alta velocidad mientras se acercaba al peliverde

-''¡Howitzer Impact!''

-''¡Detroit Smash!''

Los dos ataques chocaron haciendo que una gran cantidad de humo se levantara y cubriera toda la plataforma

-''¡qué gran impacto! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡Quién es el ganador!''

El humo se dispersó mostrando a Izuku y Bakugou boca abajo en el suelo

-''¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso un empate?''

La mano de Izuku se movió mientras la cabeza de Bakugou comenzó a levantarse

-''¡esto no puede ser! ¡Ambos siguen consientes!''

Los dos adolescentes se pusieron de pie jadeando claramente cansados y llenos de golpes, ambos se miraron antes de que Bakugou diera un paso hacia adelante y le diera un puñetazo a Izuku que retrocedió varios pasos cuando se estabilizo se arrojó hacia adelante y le dio un golpe a Bakugou en el estómago dejándolo sin aire, de esa forma comenzaron a intercambiar varios golpes

* * *

**Con la clase 1-A **

-''¿Qué están haciendo?'' pregunto Uraraka

-''sus Quirks ya llegaron a sus límites'' informo Todoroki

-''¿entonces?''

-''quieren terminar esto…''

Todos se giraron para ver a Kirishima que tenía una expresión seria

-''ninguno de los dos aceptara un empate, no sé qué historia tienen esos dos realmente pero quieren terminar con esta pelea''

Por su parte All Might estaba mirando la pelea de los dos

-''¿_así que esto es lo que querías conseguir joven Midoriya?'' _

_(-''¡no se trata de eso! No me importa ganar el festival o impresionar a los profesionales llegado a este punto solo hay una cosa que deseo hacer… me parare en esa plataforma ¡y llegare a la cima!'')_

-''_esta pelea era lo único que estabas esperando durante todo el festival… pero aun así fuiste tan lejos como para ayudar a los jóvenes Shinsou y Todoroki ¡Y te atreviste a subestimar mi elección de elegirte!... nunca podría arrepentirme de mi decisión''_

* * *

**En la plataforma **

Izuku y Bakugou lanzaron un puñetazo que impacto en el rostro de su oponente mientras daban unos pasos hacia atrás Izuku tenía un corte en la mejilla y le caía sangre de la barbilla mientras que Bakugou le salía sangre de la nariz y tenía un corte en la ceja pero eso no detuvo a ninguno mientras continuaban intercambiando golpes

Todos los espectadores hacía ya tiempo que estaban en silencio mientras la pelea se desarrollaba

-''¡vamos Bakugou! ¡Vamos Midoriya!''

Todos en se giraron para ver a Kirishima gritar

-''¡derrótalo Izuku-kun!''

-''¡pelea Bakugou!''

-''¡no te rindas Midoriya-kun!''

Luego de escuchar a la clase 1-A todos los espectadores tanto civiles, como estudiante incluso los profesionales comenzaron a gritar palabras de aliento hacia los dos jóvenes que estaban dando todo en la pelea

-''**_yo sé porque lo haces Izuku''_**

Izuku le lanzo un gancho izquierdo a Bakugou que intercepto y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago

-''**_en estos casi 2 años que te he conocido haz cambiado mucho… pero…''_**

Bakugou lanzo un golpe a Izuku que lo esquivo y le dio un golpe en el rostro

-''**_aun así, había algo que no podías dejar atrás… eso era todo lo que sufriste cuando aún no tenías un Quirk…''_**

Ambos chocaron sus puños cuando lanzaron un golpe hacia el otro

-''**_todas las burlas, el desprecio, todo el odio… a pesar de cuanto cambiaste esa era una cadena que aun esta alrededor de tu corazón…''_**

Bakugou logro levantar su brazo izquierdo y lanzo un golpe que Izuku que intercepto y luego contratado con propio brazo derecho que el rubio detuvo y mientras se sujetaban entre ellos movieron la cabeza hacia atrás y se dieron un cabezazo…y otro… y otro…

-''**_y aquel que sujeta esa cadena… es el hombre al cual te estas enfrentando… no quieres derrotarlo porque lo odias… lo haces porque lo respetas y quieres que te vea como un igual…''_**

Ambos dieron unos pasos hacia atrás mientras se miraban, la sangre ahora goteaba de sus frentes Izuku apretó su puño izquierdo arrojándose hacia su oponente y Bakugou hizo lo mismo mientras levantaba su brazo derecho

-''¡KATSUKI!''

-''¡IZUKU!''

-''**_¡libera tu corazón Midoriya Izuku!''_**

Luego de lanzar el último golpe Izuku y Bakugou quedaron de espaldas a unos metros de distancia el uno del otro, hasta que Izuku cayó con una rodilla al piso

La mayor parte del público se puso de pie

-''eres fuerte Kacchan…''

Midnight se acercó a los dos y se percató que Bakugou estaba inconsciente mientras se encontraba de pie

-''¡Bakugou esta inconsciente!'' declaro moviendo su látigo

Izuku se puso de pie y levanto su puño izquierdo hacia el cielo -''¡Pero yo gano!''

-''¡y así el torneo llega a su fin! El campeón del festival deportivo de los de primer año es… ¡Midoriya Izuku de la clase A!''

Con una sonrisa Falcón escucho el sonido de una cadena rompiéndose

Todo el público aclamo a los dos combatientes luego de tan magnifico despliegue de poder y habilidad

**continuara...**


	14. Nombre y Pasantias

**hola a todos aqui les traigo el capitulo 14 de esta historia **

**Aalexanderp: yo tambien odio esa pareja. la cantidad de chicas hasta ahora son 8**

**thosori23: me alegro que te gustara**

**no soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academia**

-''dialogo''

-''pensamiento''

**-''Falcón hablando''**

_**-''Falcón pensando''**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Nombre y Pasantías **

**Varios minutos después **

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a sonar mientras todos los estudiantes de primer año estaban reunidos frente a Midnight

-''ahora que han terminado todos los eventos de los de primer año… ¡continuaremos ahora con la entrega de premios!''

De abajo del suelo comenzaron a salir los tres primeros puestos. Toda la clase 1-A se sorprendió por la vista. Izuku se encontraba, sin su playera, con su brazo derecho en un cabestrillo, el torso y frente vendados. Bakugou tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado y su frente… lo extraño era que estaba atado a un bloque de cemento con unos puños de hierro para evitar que utilizara su Quirk y un bozal mientras gritaba y comenzaba a retorcerse como un animal. El único que se veía bien era Tokoyami que estaba con los brazos cruzados parado sobre el puesto del tercer lugar

-''¿Qué diablos es eso?'' pregunto Kyoka

-''después que se despertó comenzó a decir que quería pelear de nuevo contra Midoriya, así que tuvieron que someterlo'' respondió Kirishima

-''es un demonio listo para arrancarnos la cabeza'' opino Tokoyami

Izuku suspiro _-''Recovery Girl casi me mata cuando regrese a la enfermería… por suerte mi brazo no sufrió muchos daños''_

-''**_*sniff*''_**

-''_sensei ¿está llorando?''_

-''**¡por supuesto que no! Solo se me metió algo al ojo… felicidades por cierto'' **

-''_gracias''_

Izuku miro a Tokoyami junto a el

-''felicidades Midoriya''

-''gracias, aunque me hubiera gustado enfrentarme a ti''

-''tal vez la próxima'' Tokoyami sonrió

-''te tomare la palabra''

Izuku dirigió su mirada a Bakugou que también lo estaba mirando… entonces le sonrió haciendo que el rubio comenzara a forcejear más fuerte mientras gritaba lo que obviamente eran maldiciones a través del bozal a lo que el peliverde no pudo evitar reírse

-''creo que Midoriya es uno de los pocos con pelotas para molestar a Bakugou'' opino Sero

Uraraka se encontraba aplaudiendo a su amigo con una sonrisa

-''se ve diferente…''

Giro la cabeza para encontrarse con Yaoyorozu que miraba a Izuku

-''¿enserio?''

-''si, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero se ve diferente''

Ambas chicas miraron a Izuku que se encontraba riendo mientras Bakugou intentaba liberarse para golpearlo

-''Iida se vio obligado retirarse por circunstancias familiares, así que entiéndanlo por favor'' Midnight le informo a las cámaras mientras les guiñaba un ojo

-''_espero que el hermano de Iida este bien…''_

-''**por lo que nos informó Uraraka se fue unos minutos después de que saltaste a la plataforma''**

-''_si, su hermano Ingenium es para él, lo que All Might y usted significan para mi sensei… espero que este bien''_

-''¡hora de conceder las medallas!'' anuncio Midnight llamando la atención de todos -''y quien estregara las medallas este año es naturalmente…''

All Might salto desde el borde del estadio -''¡soy yo!''

-''¡y estoy aquí!... ¡nuestro héroe!... ¡con las medallas!... ¡All Might!''

Nemuri puso las manos frente a ella en señal de disculpa mientras All Might la miraba -''lo siento, hable sobre ti''

El héroe número uno se paró frente a Tokoyami con una sonrisa

-''¡felicidades joven Tokoyami! ¡Eres muy fuerte!'' puso una medalla de bronce alrededor del cuello del adolecente

-''tus palabras son demasiado amables''

All Might abrazo a Tokoyami que se sorprendió un poco por el contacto

-''si entrenas tu propia fuerza, tu propio potencial, ¡tú oportunidades de ganar aumentaran! Para superar las batallas desfavorables, no puedes seguir confiando solo en tu Quirk''

-''entendido…'' miro la medalla alrededor de su cuello

-''¡ahora joven Bakugou!... ¡Esto es demasiado!'' exclamo mirando al rubio mientras se acercaba y le sacaba el bozal -''lo hiciste increíble, sin duda me impresionaste a mí y varios profesionales con tus esplendidos combates''

-''All Might… ¡crees que me importa! ¡No hay forma de que haya perdido en contra de ese maldito nerd! ¡Deku baja de ahí y pelea conmigo de nuevo!''

-''¡sin duda su batalla fue realmente increíble! ¡Por eso acepta esta medalla y llévala como una 'cicatriz' para no olvidar!''

-''¡no la quiero!''

All Might intento poner la medalla alrededor del cuello de Bakugou pero este se resistía hasta que la cinta de la medalla quedo entre sus dientes

-''¡por ultimo joven Midoriya!'' All Might se giró y vio a Izuku extendiéndole su puño con una sonrisa

-''lo logre''

La sonrisa de All Might se hizo más grande -''cumpliste lo que dijiste al principio del festival'' choco su puño con Izuku para luego ponerle la medalla dorada alrededor del cuello

Entonces el símbolo de la paz se giró hacia los demás estudiantes -''¡y ahí los tienen! ¡Este año, son estos tres! ¡Sin embargo escuchen con atención jóvenes! ¡Había una posibilidad para todo el mundo en esta arena para estar de pie aquí! ¡Es como lo han visto! ¡Ellos compitieron! ¡Se motivaron entre sí! ¡Todos subieron más alto llegando más lejos! ¡La siguiente generación hará brotar las semillas plantadas este día! ¡Chicos díganlo conmigo ahora!''

-''¡buen trabajo!

-''¡Plus ultra! ¡¿Huh?!''

-''¡All Might, ese momento era obviamente para un plus ultra!''

-''oh pero… pero pensé que apreciarían 'un buen trabajo' ya que parecían haber trabajado tan duro''

* * *

**En Hosu **

Un hombre se encontraba sobre un tanque de agua observando la escena sangrienta que el mismo había provocado en un callejón. Era un hombre con una cara plana, algo triangular, sin nariz. Tiene el pelo bastante largo y negro que lleva desordenado, una diadema y máscara, y pequeños ojos rojos como la sangre con diminutos iris. Llevaba un traje de combate oscuro, cubierto con una armadura de metal a través de su cuerpo para enfundar armas. El torso no tiene mangas, por lo que envuelve sus brazos con vendas amarillentas, desde los hombros hasta las muñecas. También lleva pulseras negras largas y un reloj en su brazo izquierdo, y sus rodillas están protegidas con almohadillas de metal, el traje es completado con botas negras con armadura de acero. Lleva una bufanda de color rojo sangre

-''bastardos… no entienden sumida en vanidad e hipocresía su sociedad esta tergiversada… ¿acaso quieren auto-proclamarse héroes ustedes mismos?... les hare… ver la realidad''

-''he estado buscándote asesino de héroes… o debería decir Stain'' hablo una voz detrás de el

Desenvainando la katana que tenía en la espalda ataco a quien lo estaba observando solo para percatarse que era una niebla de color negra con dos ojos amarillos y placas de metal en lo que supuso era su cuello

-''guarda tu espada… tenemos intereses similares. Quería encontrar a alguien de tu notoriedad ¿te importaría darme algo de tu tiempo?''

Antes de que pudiera contestar fue engullido por la niebla desapareciendo de su lugar

* * *

**Dos días después**

Izuku se encontraba en la playa haciendo su entrenamiento matutino. En este momento se encontraba con la mano izquierda en la arena y las piernas hacia arriba mientras mantenían el equilibrio

-''**parece que tus heridas ya están mejor''**

-''después de estos dos días libres que nos dieron luego del festival deportivo ya estoy como nuevo''

-''**aun no es suficiente ¿verdad?''**

-''no… tengo que volverme aún más fuerte, luego de pelear contra personas tan increíbles como Todoroki y Kacchan me di cuenta que aún me falta mucho''

-''**estoy de acuerdo, si llegaste a la final fue por tu terquedad y la ganaste por pura fuerza de voluntad''**

-''gracias por el voto de confianza, realmente me llega al corazón'' respondió con sarcasmo

Izuku se puso de pie y se secó el sudor de la frente

-''**recuerda que tienes que comprar el café para tu cita''**

-''no es una cita… solo somos amigos''

-''**sigue repitiéndolo, casi y me lo creo esta vez''**

Izuku suspiro mientras se preparaba para salir de la playa

* * *

**Unos minutos después**

Izuku se encontraba en el parque caminando por un camino rodeado de flores buscando a su amiga. desde hacía ya varios días Izuku y Nemuri se encontraban aquí después del entrenamiento matutino de Izuku antes de la escuela, el peliverde llevaba dos tasas de cappuccino después de la primera vez que se habían reunido había sido como un acuerdo tácito que el invitara el café

-''_parece que va a llover'' _observo las nubes grises que se estaban juntando en el cielo

-''**suerte que tu madre te dio un paraguas''**

-''¿acaso no es el ganador del festival deportivo de Yuuei?''

Izuku bajo la vista del cielo para ver a Nemuri vestida de civil que lo miraba con una sonrisa

-''¿acaso no es Midnight, la hermosa árbitro del festival deportivo?'' pregunto con una sonrisa

-''sin duda eres bueno con las mujeres'' respondió con un ligero rubor en su rostro

-''tengo mis momentos. Aquí tienes tu café'' le entrego una de las tazas

-''gracias…'' ambos tomaron un sorbo de su café y Nemuri fijo su vista en la mano derecha de su acompañante

-''¿es desagradable?'' pregunto el peliverde

-''no, solo que luego de ver tu pelea con Todoroki… sabes, me preocupe un poco''

-''realmente debo sentiré halagado por eso''

Nemuri le dio un golpecito en la nariz -''no creas que tienes tanta suerte''

-''valía la pena el intento'' ambos compartieron una risa

-''… ¿Midoriya-kun?''

-''si, Kayama-san''

-''lo que le dijiste a Shinsou después de que ustedes lucharon ¿era cierto?''

-''**guau y pensar que te haría una pregunta tan personal''**

-''_¿debo contestarle?''_

-''**no me preguntes, son tus secretos''**

Todo quedo en silencio por unos minutos mientras Izuku miraba hacia la nada perdido en sus pensamientos y Nemuri lo miraba a él esperando una respuesta

-''si no quieres hablar de eso…''

-''todos mis amigos saben que yo desperté tarde mis Quirks'' la interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar -''… pero pocos saben la historia detrás de eso''

Izuku inhalo y luego exhalo -''todo comenzó cuando tenía cuatro años…''

Por lo que parecieron horas (a pesar de que fueron solo unos minutos) Izuku le conto toda su vida a Nemuri, todas las burlas, todo el maltrato, todo el odio… algunas de las cosas que sufrió cuando aún no tenía un Quirk. Durante toda la explicación Nemuri se mantuvo escuchando cada palabra en silencio… aunque realmente estaba llorando por dentro

-''_como alguien puede soportar tanto… me sorprende que no haya decidido convertirse en un villano… pero alguien como él nunca podría, alguien tan desinteresado, tan amble, tan cariñoso''_

Cuando Izuku termino de contar su historia estaba mirando hacia adelante perdido en sus recuerdos, salió de su trance cuando sintió un par de brazos y alrededor de él y se percató que Nemuri lo estaba abrazando mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, luego de superar su sorpresa inicial Izuku le devolvió el abrazo mientras ambos se quedaban así por unos minutos

-''no es que me queje pero ¿Por qué el abrazo repentino?''

-''simplemente me dieron ganas'' respondió la heroína con la cabeza aun apoyada en su hombro

Falcón estaba viendo todo a través de los ojos de Izuku mientras comía palomitas de maíz y bebía cerveza, tenía los ojos resecos ya que ni siquiera estaba parpadeando

Luego cuando llego el momento en que ambos debían separarse se miraron a los ojos, el celeste de Nemuri le recordaba al cielo, mientras que a Nemuri los ojos de Izuku le recordaban las esmeraldas y unos segundos después ambos comenzaban a acercarse mientras comenzaban a cerrar los ojos, podían sentir el aliento del otro sobre sus labios… y entonces el teléfono de Nemuri sonó

-''**¡maldita sea! ¡Estaba tan cerca!'' **Falcón grito indignado

Ambos abrieron los ojos mientras la realidad los golpeaba y se separaban cada uno luciendo un gran rubor en su rostro

-''y-ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos a mi casa… ¡quiero decir yo a mi casa y tú a la tuya, hay que prepararnos para ir a Yuuei!'' Nemuri trato de no sonar nerviosa, cosa que le estaba fallando

-''c-claro''

Ambos se pusieron de pie un poco nerviosos y entonces un trueno se escuchó en el cielo interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio, el trueno fue seguido por la lluvia cuando comenzó a caer, actuando rápidamente Izuku abrió su paraguas y lo puso sobre Nemuri

-''¿y tú?''

-''no te preocupes estaré bien'' Izuku desplego sus alas mientras se preparaba para irse

-''entonces te veré la Yuuei Izuku-kun... hoy tengo algunos asuntos con tu clase''

Izuku dio unos pasos atrás con una sonrisa -''te estaré esperando… Nemuri-san'' sin decir una palabra más Izuku movió sus alas y despego hacia el cielo

Nemuri se quedó unos segundos mirando hacia donde su ángel de alas negras había desaparecido

-''¡¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?!... mi mente no paraba de gritarme que no'' Nemuri puso una mano sobre su corazón -''¿en qué momento llegaste tan profundo?''

* * *

**Varios minutos después**

Izuku se encontraba en el tren mientras se dirigía hacia la escuela, estaba realmente apretado mientras precisaba su teléfono mirando las últimas noticias de los héroes

-''**dime de nuevo ¿Por qué diablos aun no nos compramos un auto o una motocicleta?''**

-''_por enésima vez sensei, la edad mínima es de 18 años''_

-''**consigue un permiso falso''**

-''_¿sabes que voy a la escuela para héroes más prestigiosa?''_

-''**odio los malditos trenes, vas apretado como sardina, algunos tienen olor desagradable, están llenos de pervertidos''**

-''_al menos no es a ti a quien empujan''_

-''¡Midoriya del departamento de héroes!''

Izuku giro su vista para ver a un hombre que le levantaba el pulgar

-''¡estuviste fantástico en el festival deportivo! ¡Felicidades por ganar!''

-''¡realmente es el ganador del festival deportivo de Yuuei!''

-''¡estuviste increíble!''

-''¡tus peleas fueron las mejores!''

Todas las personas en el tren comenzaron a felicitarlo mientras lo elogiaban por su actuación en el festival deportivo

-''_¿Qué decías sensei?''_

-''**por hoy creo que es tolerable''**

Luego de agradecer las felicitaciones y bajar del tren Izuku comenzó a caminar hacia Yuuei con su paraguas de repuesto que había traído

-''_Aizawa-sensei dijo que hoy llegarían las propuestas de los profesionales''_

**-''propuestas de profesionales ¿eh? ¿Cómo funciona eso?''**

-''_no lo sé realmente''_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho un grito que provenía detrás de el

-''¡¿Qué haces caminando con tanta indiferencia?! ¡Estamos atrasados! ¡Buen día Midoriya!''

Cuando se giró vio a Iida que venía corriendo con un impermeable y botas

-''aún tenemos cinco minutos''

-''¡la base de un estudiante digno de Yuuei es empezar actividades del día diez minutos más temprano!

Ambos estaban en dentro de Yuuei mientras guardaban sus cosas

-''¿Cómo está tu hermano?'' pregunto Izuku después de unos segundos

-''si estas preocupado por mi hermano, no necesitas estarlo. ¡Discúlpame por preocuparlos innecesariamente!'' respondió con una sonrisa

-''_está mintiendo ¿verdad?''_

-''**tu habilidades para leer a las personas están mejorando… si es obvio que algo mas está pasando'' **

Ambos entraron al salón de clases donde se encontraban sus compañeros hablando sobre las repercusiones que tuvo el festival deportivo para ellos. Izuku camino hasta que llego a su asiento

-''buenos días''

-''buenos días Midoriya-kun'' saludo Momo de manera cortes

-''buenos días'' Shoto dijo de manera calmada

Izuku sonrió ante esto ya que Todoroki solía responder con un asentimiento a sus saludos

-''**parece que lo está intentando''**

_-''creo que encontró su camino''_

Entonces entro Aizawa y todo quedo en silencio

-''buenos días'' hablo en su voz cansada usual

-''Aizawa-sensei ¡me alegra que ya pudiera quitarse los vendajes!'' le hablo Tsuyu

-''esa vieja fue demasiado dramática con el tratamiento. Pero eso no importa. Hoy van a hacer algo diferente''

Todos miraron expectantes esperando a ver que les informaba

-''es momento que tengan sus nombres claves. Sus nombres de héroes''

-''¡oh dios mío sí! ¡Esto es lo que estábamos esperando!'' exclamaron todos mientras comenzaban a gritar de emoción

Aizawa activo su Quirk haciendo que todos volvieran a sentarse en silencio, entonces el profesor volvió a hablar

-''esto es relacionado a los nombramientos preliminares que les mencione el otro día. Las nominaciones tomaran importancia después de haber conseguido experiencia y de que su habilidad para luchar haya sido juzgada durante su segundo y tercer año aquí… en otras palabras las nominaciones que tendrán este año son más como expresiones de 'interés' hacia su futuro potencial y no es raro que ese interés desaparezca antes de la graduación o que simplemente sea olvidado''

-''**entonces solo importa en segundo y tercer año, así que tienes que seguir demostrando que vales la pena hasta que llegue la graduación''**

-''_eso es muy resumido… pero si''_

-''¡eso quiere decir que las nominaciones que recibiremos son más como que obstáculos personales!'' opino Hagakure

-''si, actualmente la cuenta de nominaciones es la siguiente'' la pizarra mostro algunos nombres y las nominaciones que habían recibido -''normalmente es más equilibrado, pero este año toda la atención estuvo enfocada en tres de ustedes''

Todos miraron la pizarra con atención

Todoroki: 4,123

Bakugou: 3,556

Midoriya: 3,500

Tokoyami: 360

Iida: 301

Kaminari: 272

Yaoyorozu: 108

Kirishima: 68

Uraraka: 20

Sero: 14

-''¡mierda, es tan claro como blanco y negro!'' se quejó Kaminari

-''¡pero miren el Todoroki que no paso de los octavos de final tiene más nominaciones, mientras Midoriya y Bakugou que estaban en primer y segundo lugar tienen mucho menos'' hablo Kirishima

-''tal vez ambos asustaron a los profesionales con su pelea'' opino Sero

-''¡a que le tienen miedo esos profesionales!'' grito Bakugou

-''Midoriya-kun y Todoroki-san son increíbles'' Momo miro a sus compañeros

-''la mayoría de esos resultados deben ser por mi papá''

-''estoy seguro que la mayoría ni siquiera les importa mi nombre solo deben querer al ganador del festival deportivo o al chico con múltiples Quirks''

-''**necesitaremos un filtro para tantas nominaciones''**

Los comentarios de todos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Aizawa

-''a pesar de si recibieron nominaciones o no hare que todos ustedes vayan conseguir 'experiencia de trabajo', todos ustedes se han metido en el mundo de los profesionales lamentablemente. Pero creo que experimentar las experiencias de los profesionales de primera mano será un mejor entrenamiento para ustedes''

-''¡¿y por eso necesitamos nombres, cierto?!''

-''¡por fin las cosas se han puesto divertidas!''

-''por supuesto los nombres temporales están bien, pero elijan algo adecuado…''

-''¡decidan sus nombres y vean el infierno desde allí!'' interrumpió una voz mientras se abría la puerta -''¡los nombres que elegirán! ¡Los nombres que el mundo va a aprender! ¡En muchos casos se llamaran así incluso como profesionales!''

-''¡Midnight!'' exclamaron todos al ver a su profesora entrar al salón

-''**mira Izuku tu 'amiga''**

-''_evítame el 'te lo dije' por favor''_

-''**no… porque te lo dije Jajaja''**

Izuku tuvo que reprimir al rubor que quería formarse en su rostro debido al incidente de la mañana en el parque

-''bueno entonces la señorita Midnight evaluara la elección de sus nombres. La forma que tendrán sus futuros. Se acerca a la imagen que proyectaran debido a los nombres que elijan. Han escuchado el dicho 'los hombres y las naturalezas a menudo están de acuerdo' por ejemplo: All Might'' cuando termino Aizawa se metió en su bolsa a de dormir

Comenzaron a pasarse unas pizarras y unos marcadores

* * *

**15 minutos después**

-''bien aquellos que estén listos para presentar su nombre a la clase'' les dijo Midnight

Entonces Aoyama se puso de pie y se paró detrás del escritorio

-''I cannot stop twinkling''

-''**¡ese nombre si es estúpido!''**

-''_creo que estoy de acuerdo''_

-''si sacaras el 'I' y lo abreviaras a 'can't' sería más fácil de decirlo'' opino Midnight

-''tiene razón mademoiselle''

-''**¿Cuál es su maldito idioma al final?''**

-''_a veces me pregunto lo mismo''_

Mina se paró frente al escritorio muy animada

-''yo soy la siguiente ¡llámenme Alíen Queen!''

-''¡¿quieres tener la imagen de esa cosa que escupe acido?! ¡Mejor olvídalo!'' la regaño la profesional

-''**fue mejor que el primero al menos'' **

-''_si, pero debido a que los dos primeros fueron extraños. Todos deben esperar a que el siguiente sea igual… como en un maldito show de comedia''_

-''**es tu turno de brillar All Might Jr. Jajaja''**

-''_no es gracioso''_

-''¿está bien si soy la próxima?'' pregunto Tsuyu y Se acercó al escritorio -''desde primaria siempre supe que nombre elegiría ¡Froppy!''

-''¡oh genial! ¡Suena muy amigable! Usen su modelo como guía para los nombre ¿bien?''

-''**esa chica salvo el ambiente en un segundo, sin duda es una heroína''**

-''¡ahora el mío!'' Kirishima se acercó al frente -''¡Red Riot!''

-''Red Riot ¿es por respeto a ese héroe entre los héroes Crimson Riot?'' pregunto Midnight

-''¡si así es! ¡es retro pero la imagen de héroe que quiero es igual a Crimson!''

-''sabes ya que llevas el nombre de alguien de que admiras, vas a tener una gran cantidad de expectativas''

-''no se preocupe ¡estoy preparado!''

-''_Kirishima sin duda es increíble, sabe sensei, cuando era joven pensé un montón de nombres similares a All Might como All Might junior, capitán All Might entre otros… ahora sería vergonzoso usarlos''_

-''**los hubieras dicho al principio y seguro que se hubiera escuchado bien''**

Entonces sus compañeros comenzaron a tener más confianza y a mostrar sus propios nombres Jirou eligió 'earphone Jack', Shouji eligió 'tentacle', Sero 'cellophane', Ojiro 'tail-man', Satou 'sugar-man', Mina se decidió por 'Pinky', Kaminari 'charegezuma' y Hagakure 'Invisible Girl'

-''¡bien chicos esto es excelente sigan con los nombres! ¡Vamos!'' exclamo Midnight emocionada

Momo se paró frente al escritorio -''no traeré vergüenza a este nombre 'creati''

-''**le queda'' **

-''_estoy de acuerdo''_

Luego siguió Todoroki mostrando su nombre en la pizarra

-''¿es tu nombre? ¿Estás seguro?''

-''si''

Tokoyami eligió el nombre 'Tsukuyomi', Mineta 'grape Juice' y Koda 'anima'

Fue el turno de Bakugou de pararse frente a todos -''King of explodo-kill ''

-''creo que será mejor no usar eso'' le dijo Midnight

-''¡¿Por qué?!''

-''¿y qué tal 'blasty McSplode?'' se burló Kirishima

-''¡cállate mierda!''

Todos se rieron hasta que Uraraka se puso de pie frente a todos

-''esto es lo que tengo 'Uravity''

-''¡oh, chispeante, Elegante, con clase!'' la felicito la heroína

-''**nada mal''**

-''_muy Uraraka''_

-''¡esto es más fácil de lo que creía! Todo lo que queda es la revisión de Bakugou, Iida y también Midoriya!'' informo Midnight

Ida se puso de pie y cuando mostro la pizarra solo se encontraba su nombre 'Tenya'

-''así que tú también iras con tu nombre ¿eh?''

-''_definitivamente algo está pasando, que alguien como Iida que proviene de una familia de héroes no es posible que no haya pensado un nombre''_

-''**sin duda es extraño, pero te recomiendo que no lo presiones sino se cerrara más… aun así no le quites los ojos de encima''**

-''_bien, creo que ya llego el momento''_

Izuku se puso de pie y de forma tranquila camino hacia el frente y les mostro a todos su nombre de héroe. Todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos

-''creo que te queda Midoriya'' opino Kirishima

-''si, nada mal''

Algunos otros simplemente asintieron

-''puedo preguntar ¿Por qué ese nombre?'' pregunto Nemuri

-''este nombre lo elegí en honor a alguien a quien respeto mucho…''

-''**Izuku…''**

-''_no solo es por eso sensei, si no fuera por usted no sé si yo sería la persona que soy ahora. Tal y como usted dijo me destruyo completamente y de las cenizas renací junto con las alas que me otorgo para volar hacia mi sueño…''_

-''***_sniff* _no voy a llorar_ *sniff* _me prometí que no iba a llorar'' **Falcón se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo

Izuku sonrió -''este es el nombre que elegí''

En la pizarra se podía leer claramente **'Dark Fénix'**

* * *

**Varios minutos después**

La clase se encontraba en su descanso de mediodía mientras hablaban sobre las capacitaciones

-''¡yo iré con Mount Lady!'' declare mineta

-''Mineta-chan está teniendo pensamiento sucios'' afirmo Tsuyu

-''¡no es cierto!''

-''¿ya escogiste Izuku-kun?'' pregunto Uraraka

-''empezare investigando sus especialidades y organizándolos por tipo. Luego los ordenare según el número de incidentes que hayan resuelto desde su debut hasta ahora. Después de eso, necesito hacer un ranking numérico de esas personas ponderando mis habilidades actuales… una valiosa experiencia como esta no aparece muy seguida, debo escoger cuidadosamente. Cielos, estaré ocupado'' murmuraba Izuku mientras escribía en su cuaderno

-''_lo está haciendo de nuevo'' _pensaron sus compañeros mientras lo miraban

-''**¡ya decidí que filtro usaras para las nominaciones!''**

Izuku detuvo sus murmullos -''_¿Cuál?''_

-''**primero: nada de hombres''**

-''¡_¿Por qué?!''_

-''**porque no me gusta… segundo: revisa que su estilo de pelea se complemente con el tuyo''**

-''_eso es comprensible''_

-''**tercero: revisa sus lugares en el ranking de héroes y cuáles son sus posibles lugares cuando el ranking se actualice, no importa que sean rumores''**

-''_ya veo… algo más''_

-''**con ese filtro reducirás tus opciones a solo 5 y me las presentaras para que decida con quien harás la pasantía''**

_-''¡solo 5!...bien, dejare que decidas, solo si reconsideras lo de nada de hombres''_

-''¡**regla numero dos!''**

Con un suspiro Izuku se resignó a las órdenes de su sensei

* * *

**Al final del día **

Aizawa y Midnight se encontraban frente a la clase

-''sus campos de entrenamientos serán de una semana. Todos ellos son buenos lugares de trabajo. Pero los que tengan nominación tendrán una lista personalizada. Aquellos que no recibieron una nominación elegirán entre esta lista de 40 agencias del país'' levanto una lista que había sobre su escritorio -''Sus áreas de operaciones son muy variadas. En ese caso pienses muy bien antes de escoger. Decídanse antes del fin de semana''

-''¡solo tenemos dos días!''

Izuku estaba revisando su celular mientras escribía en su cuaderno -''_dios, solo dos días para elegir 5 de 3.500'' _

-''**menos quejas más investigación… me avisas cuando termines me voy a dormir''**

Izuku puso los ojos en blanco

-''oye Izuku-kun''

Junto a él se encontraba Uraraka con una sonrisa

-''Uraraka ¿ya has elegido una oficina?''

-''si, la oficina héroes de batalla gunhead's''

-''son un grupo de batalla ¿iras allá?''

-''¡sí! ¡Ellos me nominaron!''

-''¿pensé que querías ser como N° 13-sensei?''

-''¡esa es la meta final! Pero lo pensé luego de mi pelea con Bakugou-kun el otro día ¡que otras posibilidades se abrirían a mi si fuera más fuerte! ¡Si me mantengo en mi zona de confort mis posibilidades serán limitadas!''

-''ya veo''

-''¿y tú que elegiste?''

Izuku se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar sus cosas -''aún no se, tengo que elegir 1 de 3,500 así que estaré un rato decidiendo''

Izuku se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió se encontró cara a cara con All Might

-''¡estoy aquí en una pose no característica!''

-''¡**hijo de puta!'' **Izuku escucho como Falcón se cayó de su cama lo que hizo que el peliverde sonriera satisfecho

-''¿Qué necesitas?''

-''ven conmigo un momento''

Ambos caminaron hasta que estaban en una parte vacía de los pasillos

-''primero que nada, déjame felicitarte correctamente por ganar el festival deportivo, fuiste más allá de las expectativas que tenía para ti, le gritaste al mundo 'estoy aquí' y esa voluntad se vio reflejada en las nominaciones que tuviste''

-''muchas gracias All Might''

-''¿ya decidiste con que héroe iras?''

Izuku suspiro -''aun no, espero tenerlo resuelto para esta noche''

-''creo que te relaciones con otros héroes te ayudara en tu desarrollo… pero ten cuidado de no revelar nada sobre el One For All''

-''de acuerdo''

-''estaré esperando tus resultados cuando regreses''

* * *

**En la noche**

Izuku se encontraba en su casa frente a su escritorio mientras terminaba de ver un video en internet

-''sensei''

Tuvo una contracción en el ojo cuando lo escucho bostezar

-''**¿Qué sucede?''**

-''ya se lo que le paso al hermano de Iida… sucedió durante el festival deportivo mientras perseguía un criminal de la nada apareció un villano que ha matado 17 héroes famosos y herido a 23 al punto que no serán capaces de una recuperación completa… su nombre es Stain''

-''**ya veo, pensar que existiría alguien así''**

-''por alguna razón tengo un mal presentimiento''

-''**ya veo, aun así no quiero que te obsesiones mucho con el… ¿ya terminaste la lista que te pedí?''**

El peliverde se frotaba los ojos y revisaba una hoja de papel que tenía en la mano

-''luego de varias horas ya termine mi lista''

-''**vamos a ver''**

A través de los ojos de Izuku Falcón comenzó a revisar la lista

-''**la numero 2, muéstrame como es ella''**

Izuku reviso la lista y miro el nombre

-''la heroína conejo: Mirko'' tecleo en su computadora hasta que aparecieron las imágenes -''oh no…''

**-''¡oh sí! Empaca tus cosas chico te iras con el conejito''**

-''¡sensei! esta es una oportunidad única que tendré y realmente quiero aprovecharla no quiero perder el tiempo en sus planes''

-''**Izuku, esa mujer tiene un estilo de lucha completamente diferente al tuyo y según la información que reuniste es muy posible que quede en el top 10 de héroes este año. En este entrenamiento quiero que te concentres en entrenar el One For All, así dejaras de ser un maldito caño de vidrio y creo que puedes aprender algo de ella''**

Izuku miro el espejo en su escritorio y vio a Falcón con una luz sobre él, sus alas se habían vuelto blancas y tenía una aureola dorada sobre su cabeza

**-''ten algo de fe en mi''**

-''supongo que tienes razón, lo lamento sensei comenzare a empacar mañana''

Izuku se fue a dormir mientras Falcón se sentaba en un sillón de cuero negro mientras sus alas se pusieron negras, le crecieron cuernos y apareció un tridente en la mano

-''**_ahora las cosas se van a poner interesantes''_**

* * *

**Unos días después **

Toda la clase 1-A se encontraba en la estación de tren los maletines que contenían sus disfraces y una maleta con sus objetos personales. Aizawa se paró frente a la clase

-''todos tienen sus trajes ¿verdad? Obviamente vestirlos en público está prohibido. Y no los pierdan tampoco''

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia diferentes direcciones para tomar su tren. Izuku junto a Uraraka vio que Iida comenzaba a alejarse

-''¡Iida! Si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, llámanos después de todo somos amigos''

Iida se dio la vuelta y sonrió -''¡claro!'' luego continuo con su camino

-''**Izuku mantente en contacto con el… tenía la mirada de que de alguien que va hacer algo estúpido''**

-''_lo se''_

* * *

**Algunas horas después**

Izuku se encontraba caminando por la calle mientras revisaba la dirección que tenía indicada en un papel

-''**¿aún no llegamos?''**

-''_no, pero creo que estamos cerca''_

-''**debes tener entumecido el trasero con todo el tiempo del tren'' **

-''_algo así… aquí debe ser''_

Izuku observo las oficinas frente a él tenía 4 pisos era de un color blanco y con detalles en color violeta y en el techo había una gran media luna

-''**bonito''**

Entrando adentro del edificio se acercó a la recepción donde se encontraba una joven de cabello castaño vestida con un traje

-''disculpe''

-''¿si?''

-''soy Izuku Midoriya y estoy aquí para…''

-''¡realmente vino!''

Izuku se giró cuando escucho el grito de una mujer y vio a dos jóvenes que se le acercaban. La primera mujer tenía el cabello color azul oscuro corto hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de color amarillo con la pupila rasgada, en sus mejillas tenia escamas del mismo color que su cabello que bajaban hasta su cuello. Vestía una camisa blanca, con un pantalón de vestir negro y un saco del mismo color. En la parte superior de sus manos tenia escamas y sus uñas eran garras cortas de color negro

La segunda tenía el cabello de color naranja atado en una cola de caballo baja, tenía dos antenas y los ojos color avellana. Vestía una camisa blanca, falda tubo de color azul oscuro, un saco del mismo color y tenía zapatos azules oscuros. Lo que más destacaba de ella eran las dos alas de mariposa que tenía en la espalda eran de color naranja con negro y blanco igual a la de una mariposa monarca.

La que tenía escamas en el rostro se acercó a hacia donde se encontraba se le veía claramente emocionada

-''¡te dije que llegaría ahora! Exclamo con una sonrisa

-''si, si tenías razón'' hablo la joven con las alas un poco más calmada que su compañera

-''**nada mal, pechos grandes pero no demasiado y un lindo trasero firme''**

-''_sabía que planeabas algo antes de venir aquí''_

**-''¡solo es una observación! Además no planee nada en casa… mis planes son mejores conforme se desarrollan las cosas''**

Izuku sacudió la cabeza y dirigió la atención a las jóvenes que ya se encontraban frente a el

-''¡hola! Soy Saya y mi amiga con las alas aquí es Yuna somos las asistentes personales de Mirko y tú eres Izuku Midoriya el ganador del festival deportivo de la U.A ¡estuviste increíble!''

-''gracias, es un placer conocerlas''

-''disculpa su comportamiento, después de ver el festival deportivo se volvió una fan tuya'' declaro Yuna

-''¡¿Quién fue la que empezó a decir lo increíble que era luego de que derrotara al chico que lanzaba hielo y fuego?!''

Yuna se ruborizo ante la acusación de su amiga

-''**las chicas te adoran''**

-''_bueno, creo que llamamos mucho la atención en el festival deportivo''_

Yuna se aclaró la garganta -''de acuerdo, ahora vamos para que puedas conocer a la jefa''

Los tres se dirigieron a un ascensor y comenzaron a subir hasta el piso superior

* * *

**En la Yuuei **

-''¿análisis de ADN? ¿En Noumu?''

En la sala de descanso de Yuuei se encontraban el símbolo de la paz All Might en su forma delgada hablando con su amigo el detective Tsukauchi

-''no te estamos pidiendo tu cooperación. De hecho esto es como una fuga de información que estoy proporcionándote. Hemos encontrado una pista que nos ayudaría a encontrar a la mente maestra. Desde que fue arrestad, hemos intentado todo. Parece que él simplemente no abrirá sus labia; el no reacciona no importa que hagamos… como su nombre lo sugiere, su cerebro está completamente apagado. Entonces tuvimos que buscar hacia atrás en su ADN y efectivamente, tenía un historial criminal. Violencia y chantaje… aunque hablamos de un pequeño periodo de tiempo. También los análisis indican que en su cuerpo hay ADN de al menos 4 personas más''

-''¿él… esta cosa es humana?'' pregunto All Might

-''es un humano artificial creado para sostener múltiples Quirks. La gota que rebalso el vaso es que su cerebro parece ser el resultado de su carga corporal. En cualquier caso, el problema de su ADN es más pertinente que el de su cuerpo. El hecho de que tenga múltiples Quirks… a menos que el ADN que él ha asimilado sea algún tipo de manipulación de genética avanzada. No debió haber sido capaz de obtener múltiples Quirks de esa forma. Alguien como tú que posee el One For All debería entender muy bien eso. Que esto es el resultado… de un Quirk que puede conceder Quirks''

All Might se tensó ante la insinuación de Tsukauchi

-''¿ya se lo dijiste al chico?''

-''no, aún no he hablado de eso con él, no creí que esto pasaría tan pronto''

-''deberías hacerlo… 'él' ha comenzado a moverse de nuevo''

-''_joven Midoriya'' _All Might apretó los puños

**continuara...**

* * *

**hasta aqui llega espero que les haya gustado **

**Ahora comienza mi propia version de las pasantias **

**cualquier Review o PM es bienvenido **


	15. La Heroína Mirko

**hola a todos lamento haber tardado tanto en subir capitulo asi que disfrutenlo**

**no soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academia**

-''dialogo''

_-''pensamiento''_

**-''Falcón hablando''**

**-_''Falcón pensando'_**

* * *

Capítulo 15: La heroína Mirko

El peliverde converso durante el viaje al cuarto piso con las asistentes de Mirko y aprendió que Saya era una chica enérgica y honesta que siempre decía lo que pensaba, Yuna era un poco más tranquila pero tenía su lado divertido principalmente gracias a Saya y también daba su opinión de lo pensaba cuando era necesario.

El ascensor se detuvo en el último piso, Izuku vio que era una oficina con un gran ventanal del que se podía ver una buena parte de la ciudad, había un escritorio caoba oscuro con una gran cantidad de papeles y un sillón de cuero negro, también había otros dos escritorios uno a cada lado de la habitación cerca del ascensor

-''esta es la oficina de la jefa y nosotros también trabajamos aquí''

-''¿Por qué necesita dos asistentes?''

-''bueno, como te darás cuenta a la jefa no le gusta hacer su papeleo'' Saya hizo una seña a la gran cantidad de papeles sobre el escritorio -''¡por eso nos tiene a nosotras!''

-''¿confía en ustedes todo lo que hay aquí?''

-''ella confía en nosotras… somos amigas de la infancia'' respondió Yuna

-''¡así es! Nos conocemos desde la primaria, nos separamos cuando ella decidió convertirse en heroína, pero cuando nos graduamos de la universidad ella fue a buscarnos para que le ayudáramos a administrar esta oficina ¡y desde entonces hemos estado juntas!'' Saya le sonrió

-''ya veo, sin duda es una gran persona'' Izuku sonrió

-''Izuku ¿Por qué decidiste aceptar nuestra solicitud?'' pregunto Yuna

-''porque creo que puedo aprender a algunas cosas de ella, ya pase la parte difícil... ella quiere enseñarme'' Izuku se acercó a la ventana

Desconocido para él Yuna y Saya compartieron una mirada nerviosa. Entonces el ascensor sonó y las puertas se abrieron mostrando a la heroína Mirko

Izuku la miro bien tenía una constitución atlética. Su piel era oscura, ojos rojos y el pelo blanco liso que pasa por debajo de su cintura. En su cabeza, tiene un par de orejas largas de conejo blanco que apuntan hacia arriba con una ligera curva. Junto con estos, también tiene una cola blanca y redonda.

Su disfraz de héroe consiste en un leotardo blanco sin mangas con un borde morado oscuro alrededor de los hombros y la cintura, un amplio diseño de luna creciente de color amarillo sobre su pecho, y dos gruesas placas de metal en el abdomen. Lleva botas de color morado hasta el muslo para complementar su leotardo, con más placas alrededor del talón y las áreas de los dedos, haciendo que sus pies se parezcan a los de un conejo. También tiene guantes blancos en las manos, con puños largos, luciendo pequeñas protuberancias triangulares alrededor de los bordes.

-''**ella se ve…''**

-''_hermosa…'' _

-''**_creo que esto apunta a una dirección diferente a la que esperaba''_**

-''buenos días'' saludo la heroína

-''buenos días jefa'' sus asistentes respondieron al unísono

Mirko levanto a una ceja ya que siempre que estaban solas les llamaban por su nombre, entonces vio a Izuku parado en la habitación

-''¿Quién es el?''

-''j-jefa él es Izuku Midoriya el ganador del festival deportivo de Yuuei''

-''Yuuei… ¿y que hace aquí?''

Izuku se sorprendió por la pregunta, miro a Yuna y Saya que comenzaron a sudar

-''estoy aquí porque me enviaron una recomendación de su oficina y he venido para realizar una pasantía'' explico el peliverde

Los ojos de la heroína se ensancharon por un segundo antes de que fulminara con la mirada a sus amigas las cuales se estremecieron

-''¡fue su idea!'' Yuna señalo a Saya

-''¡tú fuiste quien apoyo la idea!''

-''**creo que ya se lo que pasa aquí''**

-''_creo que lo deduje cuando me miro''_

Mirko se froto la sienes -''ahora explíquenme que está pasando''

-''bueno… luego del festival deportivo de Yuuei se nos ocurrió enviarle una recomendación ¡solo al ganador! Y pensamos que si el aceptaba sería de gran ayuda para la oficina… y aquí estará durante una semana'' Saya le envió una mirada de disculpa a Izuku

-''y no me preguntaron ¿Por qué?''

-''hubieras dicho que no'' respondió Yuna

Mirko miro a Izuku -''lo siento, pero no me gusta trabajar con nadie'' comenzó a caminar hacia su escritorio -''si quieres quedarte puedes ayudar a Yuna y Saya con los papeles''

**-''Jajaja ¡vamos rápido!''** Falcón agito un látigo

Izuku apretó los puños y sin decir una palabra se dirigió al ascensor

-''Izuku ¿A dónde vas?'' pregunto Saya

Presiono el botón del ascensor sin girarse para mirarlas -''no puedo culpar a Mirko-san por no saber nada… pero creo que yo fui el tonto aquí, pensé que podía aprender de ella pero al final viéndola creo que mis expectativas fueron muy altas''

Cuando el ascensor llego Izuku estaba por entrar pero una mano en su hombro lo giro bruscamente y se encontró cara a cara con Mirko

-''¡espera un segundo! ¡¿Crees que no puedo enseñarte nada?!''

-''por lo que pude ver… no lo creo''

Mirko puso un dedo sobre el pecho de Izuku y lo miro con fiereza en sus ojos rojos

-''¡ahora escucha! ¡¿Crees que dejare que me insultes y te vayas así sin más?! ¡Te quedaras y te enseñare lo que es un verdadero héroe!''

Izuku sonrió -''de acuerdo, entonces contare contigo Mirko-sensei''

Mirko apretó los dientes y le dio la espalda -''_¿acaso este mocoso me engaño?'' _-''estoy segura que tienes un traje de héroe, póntelo y me acompañaras a patrullar''

-''¡Kyaaa!''

Girándose la heroína vio al adolecente que tenía la camisa desabotonada y se la estaba sacando junto con su chaqueta mientras sus asistentes se ruborizaban

-''¡¿Qué haces?!'' le grito indignada

-''me dijiste que me cambiara''

-''en el tercer piso están los vestuarios''

Izuku tomo sus cosas y se metió dentro del ascensor aun con la camisa desabotonada -''sabes, creo que tendremos que arreglar este problema de comunicación si vas a enseñarme''

Las puertas se cerraron mientras Izuku sonreía y Mirko lo fulminaba con la mirada

-''¿vieron ese cuerpo? Rumi ¿no hay problema si juego con él?'' pidió Saya

-''¡ustedes dos vuelvan a trabajar!''

-''¡si!'' chillaron las dos mujeres

* * *

**En el ascensor **

-''**¿Qué paso? Eso no fue como tú en absoluto''**

-''_ya no puedo regresar a Yuuei así que tuve que convencerla para que me enseñara''_

**-''y** **la golpease en su orgullo para que lo hiciera''**

-''_fue una apuesta riesgosa, si la hacía enojar mucho me podría haber pateado el trasero''_

-''**solo nos queda esperar y ver qué es lo que aprendes de ella''**

* * *

**Unos minutos después**

Izuku tenía puesto su traje de héroe y subió de nuevo a la oficina de Mirko donde vio a la heroína detrás de su escritorio firmando papeles

-''¡odio el papeleo!'' la heroína se quejó como una niña

-''no te quejes Rumi, ya están clasificados y en orden solo debes firmarlos'' la regaño Saya

-''**así que su nombre es Rumi''**

-''_creo que debo recordarlo''_

El peliverde se aclaró la garganta atrayendo la atención de las tres mujeres hacia el

-''al fin llegas'' Mirko se puso de pie

-''tuve que pedir indicaciones''

-''como sea, vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde'' la heroína abrió una de las ventanas y sin decir una palabra dio un poderoso salto saliendo del edificio

-''¡Rumi! Dios, ni siquiera te pregunto sobre tu Quirk ni nada'' se quejó Saya

-''a ella no importa mientras escape del papeleo'' opino Yuna

Izuku se acercó a la ventana donde había salido la heroína y desplego sus alas -''no importa… así es más divertido''

Saltando Izuku comenzó a perseguir a Mirko, la encontró a varios metros por delante de él, se trasladaba dando saltando de edificio en edificio y cuando caía apenas sus pies tocaban el suelo volvía a estar en el aire

-''_es increíble, sus pies y apenas parecen tocar el suelo''_

Se acercó hasta que estuvo sobre ella entonces sus alas desaparecieron y activo Full Cowl comenzando a saltar junto a ella

-''nada mal chico''

-''gracias''

Mirko comenzó a ir más rápido -''¡pero aun no es suficiente!''

-''**parece que alguien quiere jugar a caza al conejito''**

Con una sonrisa Izuku incremento su velocidad, pero sin importar cuanto se acercara por cada salo que daba Mirko daba dos más sin que se dieran cuenta comenzaron a competir por ver quién era más rápido, aun así ambos nunca dejaron de revisar a las personas debajo de ellos buscando cualquier señal de problemas, cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad ambos se detuvieron en la cornisa de un edificio

-''eres bueno'' lo felicito la heroína

El peliverde tomo un par de respiraciones antes de recuperarse -''sin duda eres increíble también ¿Cómo logras saltar así?''

-''en parte por mi Quirk y gracias a mucho entrenamiento, por cierto ¿Cuáles son tus Quirks?''

-''debo adivinar que no viste el festival deportivo''

-''tenía que trabajar'' respondió despreocupada

Izuku suspiro -''tengo tres Quirks mis 'Dark Wings', 'supe fuerza' y…''

Antes de que pudiera contestar la conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de las sirenas de policía. Observaron que a la vuelta de la esquina de donde se encontraban pasaba una camioneta de color negra que era perseguida por varias patrullas mientras que los de la camioneta disparaban armas contra la policía

-''¡yo me encargo! ¡Quédate aquí!'' le ordeno la heroína mientras saltaba hacia el auto

-''espera…''

-''**parece que no te necesita''**

-''me quedare al margen… por ahora''

La camioneta continuo conduciendo a toda velocidad hasta que Mirko cayó sobre el capo haciendo que el auto se detuviera, rápidamente los delincuentes bajaron y apuntaron sus armas hacia la heroína

Mirko salto mientras esquivaba las balas y se paró frente al delincuente que estaba en la parte de atrás pateo el arma que tenía en la mano y luego le dio un puñetazo haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsciente, vio al que estaba en la parte de adelante apuntándole y entonces pateo la puerta trasera arrancándola junto con la delantera y cayendo sobre su oponente

-''¡maldita perra!'' grito el ultimo delincuente que se encontraba en la parte del conductor mientras disparaba hacia Mirko que salto sobre la camioneta hasta quedar cerca del delincuente que comenzó a vaciar su arma contra la heroína

Izuku observo asombrado como Mirko esquivaba las balas con rapidez y gracia como si no fuera nada para ella, entonces el arma de su oponente e quedo sin balas y la heroína se lanzó hacia él y le dio una patada en el rostro enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás inconsciente

Cuando termino el combate las personas alrededor comenzaron a vitorear y aplaudir a la profesional hasta que llego la policía. El delincuente que había derribado junto con las puertas del auto se sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie, saco un revolver que tenía en la cintura y apunto a la heroína que se encontraba de espaldas, desconocido para él Mirko ya lo había escuchado y se preparara para someterlo, pero cuando se dio la vuelta vio una daga que se clavaba en la mano de su atacante haciendo que soltara el arma. Izuku descendió con un Bo de metal negro frente al delincuente lo golpeo en la pierna y luego levanto la parte inferior del Bo para golpearlo en la barbilla haciendo que cayera hacia atrás inconsciente

Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir al joven mientras este se acercaba a la heroína

-''¿estás bien?''

-''¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Te dije que yo me encargaba!'' le grito enojada

-''estaba a punto de dispararte''

-''¡yo ya sabía eso! ¡No tenías que interferir, hago las cosas sola!''

Sin decir nada más Mirko se alejó con un potente salto dejando atrás a un desconcertado Izuku

**-''parece que lo tienes difícil''**

_-''espero que los demás no les esté yendo tan mal''_

Izuku desplego sus alas y comenzó a seguir a Mirko que se alejaba rápidamente saltando por los edificio

* * *

**En Hosu**

Iida se encontraba caminando junto a un héroe profesional Manual cuyo traje consistía en una camisa azul y blanca, ajustada a la piel y de manga larga que se mete en guantes amarillos. Usa pantalones oscuros, botas blancas y lucía un casco con una aleta similar a un pez y un visor azul

-''normalmente habría mucha espera entre llamada y llamada para solicitudes. Pero recientemente bueno… ¡Hosu se ha vuelto un poco alocada también! Las patrullas locales han vuelto a tirar las riendas. Así es la cosa. Aunque debo decir que me hace feliz que el hermano pequeño de Ingenium venga conmigo''

Por su parte Iida estaba con sus propios pensamientos

-''_el asesino de héroes… un fantasma que ha evitado se capturado. Puede que sea demasiado para mi… pero dicho eso, solo puedo perseguirlo. No puedo… dejar que escape de este modo''_

* * *

**En otra parte en un bar oculto**

El asesino de héroes Stain se encontraba frente a Shigaraki Tomura y Kurogiri que lo estaban observando

-''ya veo… así que eres tú quien ataco Yuuei ¡¿y quieres que me una a tu grupito también!?'' pregunto Stain

-''si, si lo hicieras serias un gran sempai para nuestra banda de criminales'' explico Tomura

-''¿Cuál es tu objetivo?'' Stain entrecerró los ojos

-''primero, queremos deshacernos de All Might, después nos gustaría destruir todo aquello que no nos agrade… como… esta mierda'' Tomura mostro una foto de Izuku durante el festival deportivo

Stain lo fulmino con la mirada -''sui imprudente al estar interesado… tú… ¡eres el tipo que más desprecio!''

-''¿huh?''

-''¿quieres que me ponga a matar como si tuviera una rabieta infantil?'' desenvaino dos machete que tenía a cada lado de su cuerpo -''¿Qué sentido tiene la sed de sangre sin causa alguna?''

-''¡sensei!... ¡¿le parece bien que siga así?!'' Kurogiri se dirigió a la pantalla al final de la barra

-''¡no, es perfecto! ¡Debe encontrar las repuestas por sí mismo! ¡Para que encuentre la salida en situaciones peligrosas! ¡Para estimular su crecimiento! ¡De eso se trata la educación!''

* * *

**Con Izuku **

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Izuku y Mirko habían regresado a su oficina luego de haber estado casi todo el día patrullando

Izuku miraba la espalda de la heroína mientras suspiraba. Luego del incidente con los ladones en la camioneta todo había estado tranquilo… el problema es que apenas y habían hablado, luego de que ella se enojó con él no volvió a hablarle a menos que le diera una orden, Izuku había intentado entablar una conversación pero solo se encontró con respuestas cortantes

-''_parece que este primer día está terminando''_

-''**tengo que admitir que fue un poco… infructuoso''**

Ambos subieron al ascensor en silencio y luego se dirigieron a los vestuarios para cambiarse, cuando el peliverde salió vestía unos vaqueros negros, una playera azul oscuro con llamas negras en la parte inferior y sus botas de color rojo. Entonces vio a Rumi salir del vestuario frente a él vestía unos pantalones blancos, unas botas con tacón de color negras, una playera sin mangas de color blanca y una chaqueta color rojo

**-''que sexy, tiene buen gusto''**

-''_tienes razón''_

Falcón levanto una ceja ya que Izuku nunca lo seguía en sus comentarios pervertidos

Antes de alguno pudiera decir algo fueron interrumpidos

-''oigan Rumi, Izuku''

Ambos vieron a Yuna y Saya que se acercaban a ellos

-''¿tuvieron un buen día?'' pregunto Yuna

-''si, fue tranquilo'' respondió Rumi restándole importancia

-''por cierto Rumi hay algo que olvide decirte''

-''¿Qué es?''

-''ya que Izuku va a estar aquí por una semana… tenemos que alojarlo en algún lugar''

-''¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?''

-''bueno… te fuiste antes de que pudiéramos decírtelo esta mañana''

-''¿Qué hacemos ahora?'' Pregunto el peliverde

-''ya que no tenemos opción… Izuku puede quedarse conmigo'' Saya sonrió de manera picara

-''**que valiente, quiere sacrificarse por el equipo'' **

-''hay un sofá en el área de descanso, se quedara allí ¿tienes algún problema Midoriya?'' la heroína lo miro fijamente

-''**mojigata''**

-''no, ningún problema'' Izuku sonrió

Saya y Yuna entraron a los vestidores mientras Rumi guiaba a Izuku hacia la sala de descanso Izuku noto que se encontraba en el mismo piso cuando entraron el peliverde logro ver que había una mesa rectangular con 6 sillas, una pequeña cocina con un horno, una refrigerador, y en el extremo opuesto había un gran sofá de cuero marrón, Izuku se acercó al sofá y se sentó

-''_al menos es cómodo''_

Entonces noto que Rumi lo miraba como queriendo decirle algo

-''¿sucede algo?''

La peliblanca negó con la cabeza -''nada, quiero que me hagas una lista con el entrenamiento que realizas y la dejes en mi escritorio''

-''de acuerdo''

La heroína se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras salía Izuku pudo escucharla murmurar

-''buenas noches''

-''que descanses'' respondió con una sonrisa

Cuando la puerta se cerró el peliverde se recostó en el sofá

-''_¿es una mujer extraña?''_

-''**estoy seguro que esto es nuevo tanto para ella como para ti''**

-''_¿crees que no debí interferir?''_

-''**no estabas equivocado, actuaste como creíste correcto, debe tener una razón por la que no acepta la ayuda de nadie''**

-''_mmmm''_

-''**intentaras averiguarlo ¿verdad?''**

-''_tal vez''_

-''**ten cuidado, por lo que logre ver durante la pelea de esta mañana con una patada te puede mandar a la luna''**

-''_tendré cuidado'' _Izuku saco un cuaderno y un bolígrafo -''_por ahora comenzare con la lista y luego me iré a dormir''_

* * *

**En otra parte en un bar **

-''para completar cualquier cosa… uno necesita voluntad y convicción. Quienes no lo tengan… los débiles serán destruidos. Solo es natural… por estas a punto de morir''

Stain se encontraba sobre Shigaraki en el piso un machete clavado en su hombro y el otro a centímetros de su rostro mientras Kurogiri se encontraba tendido en la barra lejos de ellos

-''¡auch! Eso duele. ¡Kurogiri! ¡Mándalo lejos!''

-''¡mi cuerpo no se mueve! Es probablemente el Quirk del asesino de héroes''

-''la palabra 'héroe' perdió su significado en esta sociedad llena de falsos. Los criminales que desperdician su fuerza también. Todos ustedes son objetivos de mi purgación''

Stain acerco su cuchillo a la mano que sujetaba el rostro de Shigaraki, pero este repentinamente movió la mano del brazo que le habían apuñalado y sujeto el cuchillo

-''whoa, whoa, detente… no está mano… esta no. Te matare'' el cuchillo comenzó a desintegrarse -''tú en serio hablas mucho… convicción ¿huh? No hay nada tan grande como la convicción, pero si tengo que decir lo que me motiva… diría All Might ¡ese pedazo de basura y la sociedad que trabaja con él! Los quiero destruir hasta que sean polvo ¡esa es mi convicción!''

Stain retrocedió cuando Shigaraki intento sujetarlo

-''mis heridas de la última vez se habían curado… no tenemos un doctor en nuestro grupo ¿entonces qué tal si tomas la responsabilidad por lo que hiciste?''

-''tu primero'' enfundo sus machetes

-''¿huh?''

-''nuestras respectivas metas no pueden estar muy separadas pero… destruir el estatus quo es la única ambición que tenemos en común''

-''¡desaparece! ¡Solo ve a casa y muere! Soy 'del tipo que más odias' o como sea''

-''solo estaba probando tu sinceridad. Las personas muestran sus verdaderos colores cuando están cara a cara con la muerte. Tú eres un adulto pero… tu voluntad… puedo ver la semilla de una deformada convicción dentro de ti. Me pregunto ¿Qué crecerá de esa semilla?... coy a lidiar contigo una vez que vea el resultado''

-''¿lidiar conmigo? Creo que no quiero este loco en nuestro grupo…''

-''Shigaraki Tomura. El añadirá mucho poder en nuestro grupo ¡nuestras negociaciones fueron exitosas!'' explico Kurogiri

-''¡entonces terminamos aquí! Mándame de vuelta a Hosu. Aún tengo algo que terminar'' Stain saco la lengua mientras sonreía

* * *

**Al día siguiente **

Rumi se encontraba caminando hacia su oficina mientras miraba su teléfono

-''_tengo que admitir que tiene talento'' _

Antes de que diera cuenta ya había llegado al edificio cuando entro la recepcionista le saludo como todos los días

-''¡buenos días Mirko-san!''

-''buenos días''

Subiendo al ascensor la heroína Mirko se dirigió a su oficina cuando llego vio a Yuna y Saya clasificando unos papeles en sus escritorios

-''buenos días chicas''

-''¡buenos días Rumi!''

-''buenos días''

Rumi frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía hacia su escritorio ya que Izuku no se encontraba allí cuando llego a su escritorio encontró una hoja de papel y comenzó a leerla, abrió los ojos en shock cuando se dio cuenta que era el plan de ejercicios que le había pedido a Izuku

-''_¡esto es el doble de lo que yo hago!'' _

-''¿Dónde se encuentra Midoriya?'' pregunto con calma

-''está en el gimnasio, se encuentra allí desde que llegamos''

Rumi se dirigió de nuevo hacia el ascensor

-''¿A dónde vas Rumi? Tienes muchos papeles que firmar''

-''voy al gimnasio, hare mi papeleo después''

* * *

**Con Izuku **

Izuku se encontraba en el gimnasio de la oficina de Mirko estaba haciendo su rutina de ejercicios. Vestía unos pantalones cortos de color verde oscuro y el torso descubierto, en este momento estaba haciendo lagartijas con su mano derecha

El gimnasio era una gran habitación llena de máquinas como caminadoras, pesas, bicicletas fijas, entre otras también, había un hexágono para practicar combate el peliverde se encontraba solo en ese momento

-''**este lugar no está nada mal''**

-''391… está bien equipado…392… 393''

-''**ya conociste a algunos de los profesionales que trabajan para ella ¿Qué piensas?'' **

-''394…me di cuenta que todos salen a hacer patrullas individuales…395… creo que Mirko aprecia la fuerza individual… 396''

**-''no le gusta el trabajo en equipo… al parecer que tu brazo derecho ya se recuperó completamente''**

-''si… 397… ya poder entrenar normalmente… 398… debo mejorar el One For All…399''

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido del ascensor e Izuku levanto la cabeza para ver a Rumi salir vestida con leggins negros con una línea roja a los lados y un top de color rojo

Izuku se puso de pie luego de contar 400 -''buenos días Mirko-sensei''

-''buenos días Midoriya''

El peliverde fue a buscar una botella de agua y comenzó a tomar un par de sorbos. Rumi lo observaba y logro ver una gota que comenzó en su mentón y bajo por su cuello, paso por sus pectorales, recorrió cada abdominal trabajado y termino en el dobladillo de sus pantalones. De lo que la heroína no se había percatado era que se estaba mordiendo el labio mientras veía la gota descender

-''sensei… Mirko-sensei''

-''¿eh?'' la peliblanca salió de su trance mientras intentaba luchar contra el rubor

-''¿se encuentra bien?''

-''s-si, quería decirte que vamos a tener un combate de practica''

-''de acuerdo''

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el área para los combates. Se pararon uno frente a él otro, Izuku activo su full Cowl mientras que levantaba el brazo derecho frente a su rostro mientras su izquierdo estaba de forma horizontal cerca de su torso

Mirko puso el pie izquierdo frente a ella mientras ambos pies estaban paralelos y en diagonal, sus rodillas estaban flexionadas, los codos estaban pegados a sus costados, sus puños estaban cerca de la mandíbula y comenzó a moverse ligeramente

-''**Izuku ten cuidado esa es una postura de MMA''**

-''_eso explica el hexágono''_

Se miraron por unos segundos mientras esperaban a que el otro atacara, no queriendo esperar más Izuku se arrojó hacia adelante y lanzo un gancho derecho que Rumi esquivo dando un paso hacia atrás y respondió con un golpe de derecha, Izuku aparto el puño con su propia mano derecha y lanzo un gancho izquierdo pero se sorprendió cuando Mirko pateo su puño haciendo que diera varios pasos hacia atrás

sin perder el tiempo Izuku lanzo un puñetazo que Mirko detuvo levantando los antebrazos frente a su rostro, apenas paso un segundo luego del golpe y la peliblanca aparto la mano de Izuku e intento darle un uppercut que el peliverde logro esquivar al saltar en el último minuto dando un salto hacia atrás

Rumi sonrió -''nada mal, pero veamos cómo te defiendes ahora''

Rumi salto hacia atrás y utilizo uno de los lados del hexágono para impulsarse hacia adelante a lo que Izuku logro esquivarla por unos centímetros, pero entonces Rumi volvió a revotar y arrojo un gancho golpeado el rostro de Izuku

-''maldita sea''

-''**es una trampa''**

Entonces el peliverde se percató que estaba en el centro del hexágono mientras la heroína comenzaba a rebotar por los lados del hexágono. Entonces recibió otro golpe en el rostro

-''_se mueva más rápido que gran Torino''_

Le dio un golpe en el estómago que lo dejo sin aire

-''_¡y sus golpes duelen más!''_

Izuku entonces cerro los ojos y logro escuchar a la heroína que se dirigía en diagonal hacia el lanzando otro golpe que esta vez bloqueo, mientras continuaba moviéndose Rumi se acercó para lanzar otro golpe al pecho de Izuku pero el peliverde logro esquivarlo pero rápidamente Rumi le arrojo una patada alta que se vio obligado a detener con su antebrazo y luego tomo distancia

-''_mi brazo… se entumeció''_

-''**la fuerza en sus piernas es increíble''**

Rumi comenzó a rebotar en los lados del hexágono de nuevo e Izuku volvió a cerrar los ojos pero solo logró esquivar la mitad de los golpes, en este punto Izuku se encontraba jadeando

-''guiarse por el sonido no está mal… pero cometes un error''

El peliverde escucho la voz de Rumi detrás de él, se giró y lanzo un golpe solo para darse cuenta que la peliblanca había saltado sobre él y volvió a quedar detrás suyo pero esta vez cuando se giró Rumi lo pateo en el pecho haciendo que chocara contra unos de los lados del hexágono y terminara de espaldas en el suelo

-''**soy yo o te pateo el trasero'' **

-''_ahora entiendo porque está nominada para el top diez''_

Rumi se acercó a Izuku de manera tranquila mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa

-''parece que perdí sensei''

-''no lo hiciste mal pero… cometiste un error''

Izuku se sentó y miro a la profesional -''¿Cuál?''

-''te quedaste quieto… si tienes un Quirk que aumenta tu velocidad debes mantenerte en movimiento para poder desconcentrar a tu oponente mientras ideas una forma de derrotarlo, no importa que tan buena sea tu defensa mientras te quedes quieto le darás a tu oponente la forma de analizarte y buscar una debilidad''

-''ya veo, full Cowl me otorga velocidad, pero tiendo a mantenerme en mi lugar mientras busco una estrategia para derrotar a mi oponente, mantenerme en movimiento es la mejor opción, debo encontrar la forma de entrenar mis reflejos y también…'' Izuku comenzó a murmurar mientras Mirko lo miraba desconcertada

Se percató de lo estaba haciendo y se ruborizo -''lo lamento es una mala costumbre''

-''está bien, pero me di cuenta que no usaste tu otro Quirk contra mi ¿creías que podías derrotarme?'' Mirko frunció el ceño

-''¡no! ¡Nada de eso! Solamente que en este momento quiero poder entrenar mi Quirk de súper fuerza eso es todo'' el peliverde miro su mano derecha -''debo aprender a dominarlo para poder ser más fuerte''

-''tiendes a lastimarte con el ¿verdad?''

-''¿cómo lo sabes?''

-''bueno… mientras venia hacia aquí estaba mirando las repeticiones de tus peleas en el festival deportivo… ¿te lastimaste la mano cuando luchaste contra el hijo de Endeavor?''

-''si, use mi 100% para que pudiéramos luchar de igual a igual''

-''debo admitir que estuviste increíble''

-''gracias'' Izuku le sonrió

Rumi sintió un sentimiento cálido en su pecho y se dio la vuelta para alejarse un poco del peliverde

-''por ahora vamos a entrenar tus ojos, cerrarlos para concentrarte en el sonido no está mal pero al solo concentrarte en el sonido que produce tu oponente dejas aberturas a tu alrededor''

Izuku se puso de pie y en posición frente a Rumi

-''cuento con usted Mirko-sensei''

Con una sonrisa la heroína se puso en posición antes de que ambos continuaran con su entrenamiento

* * *

**Unas horas después**

Izuku estaba vistiendo su traje de héroe mientras estaba en la oficina de Mirko que se encontraba en su escritorio con el ceño fruncido mientras firmaba papeles

-''Midoriya-kun no es que me moleste… pero ¿Por qué nos miras tanto?'' le pregunto Saya

El peliverde estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno mientras miraba a las dos chicas en sus escritorios

-''es un hobbies que tengo, escribo sobre los Quirks que veo''

-''¿Por qué?''

-''investigación''

-''nuestros Quirks no tienen nada especial'' opino Yuna

-''tiene razón, con mi Quirk solo tengo las uñas afiladas, veo en la oscuridad y no soporto el frio''

-''con el mío puedo volar, pero si hay vientos fuertes mis alas podrían dañarse y tampoco puedo volar si se mojan''

Para sorpresa de ambas chicas Izuku comenzó a escribir rápidamente cada palabra que decían

-''ya veo, no existen Quirks inútiles, cada Quirk puede ser de ayudar de una manera diferente. Por ejemplo: si fuera de noche y se fuera la luz contaríamos con el Quirk de Saya para para poder salir del edificio sin lastimarnos. Si hubiera un incendio contaríamos con el Quirk de Yuna para que sacara a las personas por la ventana lejos del fuego''

Ambas chicas miraban a Izuku sorprendidas

-''nunca lo había pensado así… gracias Midoriya'' ambas chicas agradecieron

-''créanme no existen los Quirks inútiles… hay cosas peores'' Izuku comenzó a recordar su infancia

-''¿has escrito algo sobre el Quirk de la jefa?'' pregunto Yuna

Rumi aún continuaba firmando papeles pero presto un poco de atención a la conversación

-''en realidad he escrito un par de páginas… luego de ser pateado por dos horas creo que aprendí suficiente'' se froto el pecho que aún le dolía

**-''más bien como que trapeo el piso contigo''**

-''_si, pero valió la pena, creo que ya sé cómo mejorar mi forma de pelear''_

-''¿estás bien? Necesitas una enfermera'' Saya le guiño el ojo de forma picara

Izuku sonrió pero antes de que pudiera contestar Rumi le sujeto la oreja con fuerza y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el exterior

-''ya termine mi papeleo, vamos a patrullar''

-''¡auch, auch, auch!''

Ambos se subieron a ascensor y Rumi presiono el botón para bajar. Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras bajaban

-''no le sigas los juegos a Saya''

Sorprendentemente para alguien tan inteligente como Izuku su boca se movió antes de que su cerebro lo registrara

-''¿celosa?''

En respuesta la heroína le dio un golpe en la cabeza que casi lo hace caer de rodillas

-''no te pongas arrogante conmigo'' fueron las palabras e Mirko antes de salir del ascensor

-''**Jajaja te lo mereces''**

-''_creo que sus reacciones son lindas''_

Falcón puso sus ojos en blanco antes de sonreír -''**_creo que esto se está poniendo cada vez más interesante''_**

* * *

**En Hosu **

En el techo de un edificio se abrió un portal de color negro mientras Stain y Shigaraki Tomura salían de el

-''esta es Hosu… más animada de lo que pensaba''

Stain se acercó al borde del edificio

-''reformare esta ciudad. Pero para eso… necesito más sacrificios''

-''así que este es el trabajo necesario que mencionaste''

-''que listo eres''

-''sigues burlándote de mí''

-''¡el título de 'héroe' es reservado para los que hacen grandes hazañas! ¡Hay muchos que no se lo merecen! ¡Pero siguen el dinero mientras se proclaman 'héroes'! hasta que esta sociedad despierte y se rectifique seguiré haciendo mi trabajo'' Stain desenvaino su katana y salto del edificio

Shigaraki comenzó a rascarse el cuello -''se cree fuerte, pero solo quiere incitar un movimiento popular. Es tan noble que voy a llorar''

-''no deberías criticarlo, en todas la ciudades que ha aparecido, el índice criminal ha bajado. Teorizan que está relacionado a la conciencia de los héroes'' explico Kurogiri

-''¡Bueno que genial! ¡Y tanto que hacemos para poner fin al heroísmo! ¿anti-héroe? ¡Mejor dicho creador de héroes! Por lo menos indirectamente. Supongo que somos demasiados diferentes al final… me enfada'' Shigaraki se cruzó de brazos -''Kurogiri trae a los Noumu. Como si fuera a dejar que escapara luego de apuñalarme. Veamos quien arma el alboroto más grande''

Kurogiri abrió un portal del cual salieron tres criaturas a las que se les veía el cerebro uno tenía alas y algo similar a una máscara de gas, otro tenia los brazos y las piernas largas y cuatro ojos, y el ultimo era similar al Noumu que ataco en Yuuei la diferencia es que la diferencia era que su cerebro cubría la mayor parte de su cráneo y no tenía ojos

-''¡aplastare tu orgullo Stain!''

* * *

**De regreso con Izuku **

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Izuku y Rumi habían regresado a su oficina donde se encontraban Saya Y Yuna organizando papeles en el escritorio de su jefa

-''bienvenidos de vuelta ¿Cómo estuvo la patrulla?'' pregunto Yuna

-''sin incidentes y aburrida'' Mirko se froto el hombro

-''tenemos más papeles para que firmes''

-''¡pero si ya termine mi papeleo!''

-''todavía te queda un poco ¡solo necesitamos tu firma!'' le pidió Saya

Mientras las tres mujeres estaban ocupadas Izuku miraba su celular

-''_Iida no contesta mis mensaje… tengo un mal presentimiento''_

-''**tal vez está muy ocupado en Hosu''**

Izuku abrió los ojos ante una epifanía -''disculpen pero necesito una computadora''

-''usa la de mi escritorio'' le dijo Yuna

Corriendo rápidamente hacia el escritorio Izuku comenzó a teclear rápidamente

-''**¿Qué sucede?''**

-''_quiero averiguar sobre el asesino de héroes''_

Rápidamente comenzó a buscar e investigar sobre todas los ataques en los que el asesino de héroes estaba involucrado

-''_en sus ataques anteriores hubo 4 víctimas ya sean muertas o heridas, Ingenium fue el tercero y basándome en los intervalos entre una víctima y otra'' _Izuku se puso de pie -''¡es esta noche!''

Las tres mujeres en la habitación se sobresaltaron

-''¿Qué te sucede Midoriya?'' pregunto Rumi

-''Mirko-sensei necesito que me acompañe a Hosu''

-''¿a Hosu? ¿Para qué?''

-''se trata sobre el asesino de héroes''

La heroína se sorprendió por un momento y luego se puso seria -''¿Qué sabes?''

-''atacara esta noche y alguien que conozco está en peligro''

Rumi se dio cuenta de que Izuku estaba hablando en serio

-''debemos tomar un tren y llamar…''

-''no hay tiempo''

Izuku se acercó a Rumi y la levanto para cargarla estilo nupcial sorprendiéndola y haciendo que soltara un 'eep', luego desplego sus alas, salto por la ventana y comenzó a volar los más rápido que podía

-''¡Midoriya! ¿Qué te pasa?''

-''debemos apurarnos de esta forma podremos ir rápido sin que gastemos energía''

Rumi frunció el ceño -''bien, pero cuéntame lo que está sucediendo''

El peliverde suspiro -''es por el hermano de mi amigo…''

* * *

**En Hosu **

Una gran explosión escucho en el centro de la ciudad mientras Iida y el héroe Manual estaban haciendo una patrulla

-''¿es enserio? ¿Por qué está pasando esto en este momento? ¡Tenya! ¡Al lugar del incidente! ¡Corre!'' Manual comenzó a dirigirse a la explosión

Iida miro sorprendido un callejón antes de comenzar a dirigirse dentro

Mientras Stain se encontraba sujetando a un héroe contra una pared

-''Qué ostentoso ¿Qué planea ese idiota?... tratare con el mas tarde… pero por ahora, hare lo que vine a hacer''

-''n-no puedo…. Moverme… ¡bastardo!'' grito el héroe que estaba sometido

-''si realmente eres un héroe… elige tus últimas palabras con cuidado''

Stain balanceo su katana hacia atrás golpeando a Iida que perdió su casco y cayó al suelo

-''un niño disfrazado, ¿Quién eres? Largo de aquí este no es lugar para niños''

Iida comenzó ponerse de pie -''una bufanda roja como la sangre y armado con cuchillas ¡debes ser el asesino de héroes Stain! ¿No es verdad? Te he estado siguiendo ¡aunque no esperaba encontrarnos tan pronto! Soy…''

Stain cortó su discurso cuando apunto su katana cerca de su rostro -''tus ojos. ¿La venganza es lo que te motiva, no es así? Cuida tu puta boca… o tu edad no será suficiente para salvarte''

-''¿salvarme? ¿Así que ni siquiera me consideras una amenaza? Escúchame criminal. ¡Soy el hermano menor de un héroe que atacaste! ¡Mi hermano me heredo su nombre! ¡Así que recuérdalo por el poco tiempo que te queda! ¡Soy Ingenium! ¡El héroe que te derrotara!''

-''es así... entonces te matare''

**continuara...**

* * *

espero que le haya gustado y cualquier review y PM es bienvenido


	16. ¡derrotemos al asesino de héroes!

**hola a todos queria disculparme por no haber subido capitulo en un mes. pero no se preocupen voy a comenzar a subir un capitulo por semana de nuevo **

**Ahora aqui esta el capitulo 16**

**no soy dueño de Boku no Hero Academia **

-''dialogo''

_-''pensamiento''_

**-''Falcón hablando''**

**_-''Falcón pensando''_**

* * *

Capítulo 16: ¡derrotemos al asesino de héroes!

**Cerca de Hosu**

Izuku y Rumi se acercaban a Hosu mientras el peliverde terminaba de contarle toda la historia a la heroína

-''y por eso quiero buscarlo, si se enfrenta al asesino de héroes lo van a matar''

-''ya veo porque te preocupa, pero solo estás haciendo suposiciones''

-''aun así quisiera verificarlo, si me equivoco aceptare el castigo que conlleve''

Rumi suspiro -''si te equivocas, entrenaremos en el hexágono por 5 horas''

Izuku trago, pero luego de unos segundos sonrió -''si me equivoco dejare que me hagas lo que quieras''

Mirko se sonrojo provocando una risa de Izuku que se calló cuando la peliblanca le dio una ligera bofetada

-''deja de pasar tiempo con Saya''

-''ya casi llegamos''

-''por cierto nunca pregunte ¿cuál es tu nombre de héroe?''

-''soy Dark Fénix''

-''mmm… creo que te queda''

-''no eres la primera… ¡qué diablos!''

Ambos lograron ver la gran cantidad de explosiones y llamas que cubrían Hosu cuando se acercaron a la ciudad vieron a un Noumu de brazos y piernas largas con cuatro ojos intentaba atacar a los civiles

-''es un Noumu''

-''¿un qué?''

-''algo similar a eso ataco Yuuei''

-''yo me encargo de él, tu ve y busca a tu amigo''

-''de acuerdo, pero ten cuidado esas cosas poseen múltiples Quirks''

El peliverde se sorprendió cuando vio una mirada de preocupación en el rostro de Mirko ya que siempre llevaba una mirada confiada

-''ten cuidado Midoriya''

-''no te preocupes, regresare'' el peliverde le sonrió

Izuku se acercó al Noumu y soltó a Rumi sobre él, la heroína cayó sobre la espalda del Noumu estrellándolo en el suelo

-''¿Qué te pareció?''

El Noumu giro la articulación de sus codos e intento sujetar a Mirko que salto para esquivarlo

-''_es rápido''_

El Noumu salía del suelo y comenzó perseguir a unos civiles que estaban cerca

-''este desgraciado no hace distinción entre sus oponente y los civiles''

Intento saltar para golpear al Noumu pero se detuvo cuando una gran corriente de fuego engullo a su oponente

-''quería al asesino de héroes, pero parece que encontré otra cosa en su lugar''

-''¿Por qué estás aquí?'' pregunto Mirko

-''porque soy un héroe''

**Con Izuku**

El peliverde se encontraba volando sobre las calles mientras buscaba a Iida

-''**maldita sea ¿Dónde está?''**

-''debí haber estado más atento a Iida''

Repentinamente escucho una explosión y se dirigió al lugar cuando llego vio a dos Noumu uno con alas y uno con piel negra que luchaban contra héroes profesionales

-''maldita sea ¿Qué rayos sucede en Hosu?''

-''¡Tenya! ¿Por qué corriste a quien sabe dónde?''

Izuku vio al héroe manual gritar el nombre de Iida

-''_el Iida que conozco nunca desobedecería a un profesional… ¡debe haberlo encontrado!''_

-''**entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder''**

-''¿Dónde estarán?''

-''**recuerda la información que leíste sobre el asesino de héroes''**

-''¡los callejones!''

Izuku volvió a despegar mientras se metía a los callejones

* * *

**Sobre los edificios de Hosu**

Shigaraki Tomura junto a Kurogiri veían toda la destrucción causada por los Noumu

-''lo sabía, bien hecho Noumu''

-''¿Por qué no se mete usted mismo al caos señor?''

-''¿eres idiota? aún estoy herido por eso los traje aquí''

* * *

**Flashback**

Shigaraki se encontraba frente a la pantalla al final de la barra de su escondite

-''sensei ¿Cuántos Noumu tenemos?''

-''ninguno al mismo nivel que el de la emboscada de Yuuei, pero he confirmado que 6 son operativos''

-''démelos''

-''¿Por qué?''

-''porque detesto al anti-héroe. Y aplastar cosas que no me agradan es lo correcto ¡sensei!''

-''… te daré 3 y espero que hagas de esta una experiencia de aprendizaje''

**Fin del flashback**

-''¡Jajaja! ¡Cuando salga el sol el mundo te olvidara por completo!

* * *

**Con Iida**

-''¡asesino de héroes!''

Iida lanzo una patada a Stain que esquivo con facilidad saltando sobre el

-''el hermano de Ingenium… lo deje vivir para correr los rumores''

Stain utilizo los picos en su bota izquierda para apuñalar el brazo de Iida y luego le piso la cabeza estrellándolo contra el suelo

-''eres muy débil''

El villano clavo su katana en el otro hombro del peliazul haciendo que gritara de color

-''¡Ahhh!''

-''tú y tu hermano, los dos son debiluchos… es porque son falsos''

-''¡cállate bastardo! ¡La mitad inferior de su cuerpo está paralizada por lesiones en la columna! ¡Nunca más será apto para ser un héroe! ¡Mi hermano ha salvado a tanta gente y los guio! ¡Me dio un sueño! ¡Es un héroe magnifico! ¡Yo…te matare!''

-''primero sálvalo a el'' Stain señalo al héroe que había atacado antes

Los ojos de Iida se abrieron en shock

-''antes de preocuparte por ti mismo, ve a salvar a otros. No tomes tu poder para tu propio beneficio. Dejar que el odio por el enemigo te consuma, solo para satisfacer tus propios deseos… comportarse así está muy lejos del título de 'héroe' saco su espada del hombro de Iida -''es por eso que morirás aquí'' lamio la sangre en la hoja del arma

Iida sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba -''_mi cuerpo… no se mueve''_

-''nos vemos serás un sacrificio para un mundo justo'' levanto su espada

-''¡cállate! ¡No importa lo que digas eres el criminal que lastimo a mi hermano!''

Cuando estaba a punto de apuñalarlo Stain salto hacia atrás para esquivar un Guan Dao que le habían arrojado. Entonces a gran velocidad un borrón negro y verde apareció frente a el

-''te tengo''

El villano recibió un puñetazo en el rostro que lo arrojo contra unos botes de basura

Iida levanto la cabeza para ver a su salvador -''¿Midoriya?''

Izuku giro su cuello y le sonrió a su amigo -''oye, te he estado buscando… ya no te preocupes Iida…'' dirigió su mirada a Stain que se estaba poniendo de pie -''…estoy aquí''

Stain se limpió la sangre del labio y miro a Izuku -''_este niño era el que aparecía en las fotos de Shigaraki''_

-''en mi investigación descubrí que 60% de las victimas del asesino de héroes aparecían en callejones desiertos sin salida'' saco su Guan Dao del piso -''así que desde el centro de la conmoción busque por todos los callejones cerca de las oficinas de héroes ¡y te encontré aquí!'' Izuku se puso en posición con su Guan Dao

-''**maldita sea, se recuperó rápido de ese golpe, sin duda es muy fuerte''**

-''Iida ¿puedes moverte? ¡Debemos ir a la calle principal donde están los profesionales!''

-''¡no me puedo mover mi cuerpo! desde que fui cortado… ¡debe ser su Quirk!''

-''_¡carajo! Esto es malo''_

-''**eso no es todo, mira a tu derecha''**

Izuku vio a otro a un héroe contra la pared del callejón

-''_ese es el héroe native, si fuera Iida tendría al menos una oportunidad''_

**-''tendrás que pelear''**

-''Midoriya no… no te involucres en esto, no tienes nada que ver con esto''

-''Iida…''

Stain se rio entre dientes -''un amigo que viene a salvarte. Sin embargo déjame decirte que tengo la obligación de matar a estos hombres. Y si te entrometes, entonces obviamente también serás sacrificado ¿qué harás?''

Las manos de Izuku comenzaron a temblar -''_él es diferente a los que atacaron el U.S.J''_

-''**por supuesto, los puntos de vista de un asesino y de un villano son muy diferentes''**

-''a_un si solo eran conjeturas debería haber traído a un héroe profesional conmigo. Tengo que proteger a los que no pueden moverse'' _metió la mano en su bolsillo y mando un mensaje de texto_-''debo ganar tiempo y alejar al asesino de héroes''_

-''¡detente! ¡Huye! ¡Te dije que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!''

Iida se detuvo y abrió los ojos en shock cuando el Guan Dao de Izuku se clavó a centímetros de su rostro

-''cállate… al principio venía a salvarte, pero ahora la situación ha cambiado hay otra persona que necesita ser salvada. ¡Si algo aprendí de All Might es que debes salvar a todos los que puedas mientras estas vivo!''

Stain sonrió mientras se arrojaba hacia adelante con Izuku haciendo lo mismo. La katana y el Guan Dao chocaron creando chispas

-''eres bueno''

Izuku lo empujó hacia atrás e intento un corte diagonal desde la derecha pero su oponente lo esquivo e intento apuñalar su costado pero fue desviado por el mango del arma del peliverde. Stain desenfundo otro cuchillo e intento cortar la pierna del peliverde pero se sorprendió cuando una katana apareció en la mano de su oponente y desvió el cuchillo.

-''tienes unos trucos bastante interesantes chico''

-''no soy el único''

Aprovechando la falta de presión en la katana Izuku lo alejo y utilizo su Guan Dao junto con la katana para intentar hacer un corte en X pero el villano puso sus armas frente a él para recibir el golpe mientras saltaba hacia atrás para tomar distancia

-''**sus reflejos y estilo de pelea son los de un experto''**

-''_no deja aberturas, sin contar que puede acceder a cualquier arma de manera rápida''_

Stain se arrojó hacia Izuku con su katana mientras el peliverde se deshizo de su katana, empuño su Guan Dao con dos manos y se arrojó hacia su oponente. Las armas chocaron provocando más chispas mientras ambos ejercían presión

-''nada mal, pero…''

El villano dejo de ejercer presión en su espada y aprovecho el impulso de Izuku para clavar la hoja del Guan Dao en el suelo

-''¡aun te falta mucho!'' saco un cuchillo e hizo un corte vertical sobre el hombro de Izuku que soltó su arma y salto hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe

_-''maldición eso estuvo cerca''_

Antes de que diera un paso cayo de rodillas mientras sentía su cuerpo paralizado

-''¿Qué diablos? ¡No puedo moverme!''

-''**Izuku tu hombro''**

El peliverde logro ver que en su hombro derecho había un pequeño corte

-''_fue por ese pequeño corte superficial'' _dirigió su mirada a Stain que estaba lamiendo su cuchillo -''_¡es la sangre!''_

-''**ya veo, al consumir la sangre de su oponente los paraliza, ¡mierda estamos jodidos!''**

El asesino de héroes comenzó a caminar hacia Izuku

-''tu técnica y fuerza es sin duda admirable, pero careces de la experiencia necesaria para aprovecharlas al máximo. Tipos que solo son charlatanes hay a montones, pero eres diferente. Creo que vale la pena mantenerte vivo… pero esos dos no tanto''

Izuku intento ponerse de pie pero no su cuerpo no le respondía -''¡maldición! ¡Detente!''

Cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a Iida tuvo que saltar para esquivar una ráfaga de hielo y fuego que venía hacia el

-''hoy es una es uno tras otro, mi trabajo sigue siendo interrumpido. Midoriya para algo como esto infórmame antes… llego tarde''

Todoroki Shoto se acercó a sus compañeros

-''es uno tras otro hoy Jajaja'' se rio Stain

Izuku se rio entre dientes -''agradece que te envié una invitación. Así que decidiste empezar a usarlo'' observo las llamas que salían de su lado izquierdo

-''tarde unos segundos en entender lo que significaba tu mensaje. Lo único que hiciste fue mandar tu ubicación a todos tus contactos. No eres alguien que haría eso sin ningún motivo. Siendo tu debió significar'' Todoroki lanzo hielo hacia adelante -''¡llamar refuerzos, estoy en problemas!''

El hielo de Todoroki creo una rampa que deslizo a los tres heridos hacia el

-''no se preocupen, dentro de unos minutos los profesionales llegaran aquí'' utilizo su lado izquierdo para arrojar fuego hacia el asesino de héroes que logró esquivarlo

Izuku quedo de costado en el suelo -''nada mal Todoroki ¡pero escúchame, no lo dejes herirte de ninguna manera! ¡Su Quirk te paraliza cuando consume tu sangre de forma oral! ¡Así es como perdimos todos nosotros!''

-''para eso es el cuchillo ¿no? Bueno, siempre puedo mantener la distancia''

Un cuchillo rozo la mejilla de Todoroki y vio a Stain acercarse a él empuñando un machete

-''tienes buenos amigos, no es cierto ¿Ingenium?''

Intento cortar a Shoto pero este creo un pico de hielo para detener el cuchillo, pero cuando levanto la vista vio una katana en el aire que se acercaba y estaba a punto de detenerla cuando Stain lo sujeto y saco la lengua para lamer la sangre de la mejilla a lo que Todoroki aumento la intensidad de sus llamas para alejar a su oponente

-''**tu amigo es fuerte, pero por cada ataque que produce hielo y fuego su oponente se acerca cada vez más''**

-''_este villano es demasiado fuerte''_

-''¿Por qué?... porque ustedes dos… paren de una vez…herede el nombre de mi hermano ¡soy yo el que tiene que hacerlo! Yo soy el que…''

-''¿lo heredaste? Que gracioso'' lo interrumpió Todoroki mientras creaba una gran pared de hielo -''el Ingenium que vi una vez nunca hizo una cara como esa. Sé que debe haber todo tipo de problemas en tu familia pero aun así…''

Mientras tanto Izuku intentaba ponerse de pie -''_mierda'' _entonces su puño se cerro

-''¡**Izuku el efecto del Quirk!''**

La pared que había alejado a Stain se rompió en pedazos

-''intentar que no te vea un oponen temas rápido que tu… que estúpido'' se burló el villano

-''¡vamos a ver!''

Antes de que pudiera utilizar las llamas de su lado izquierdo dos navajas se clavaron en su brazo y levanto la vista para ver a Stain con su katana sobre el

-''salto hacia arriba''

Cuando comenzó a caer Stain vio una sombra sobre él y se giró para ver a Izuku con sus alas desplegadas y su Guan Dao

-''¡sorpresa!''

Hizo un corte vertical que Stain bloqueo con su katana pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo enviara hacia el suelo donde reboto antes de lograr ponerse de pie

-''¡Midoriya!'' grito Shoto

Izuku descendió hasta estar junto a su compañero -''no sé porque, pero parece que puedo moverme de nuevo''

-''¡debe tener un límite!''

-''¡imposible! ¡Él fue el último en caer!'' informo native

-''**Izuku creo tener una teoría…''**

-''ya veo, ingiere sangre para paralizar a sus oponentes. En cuanto a porque soy el único libre puedo pensar en tres posibilidades: a) mientras más objetivos paraliza menos dura el efecto, b) depende cuanta sangre haya ingerido o c) el efecto depende del tipo de sangre''

-''tipo de sangre el mío es B'' dijo native

-''el mío es A'' informo Iida

Stain sonrió -''el tipo de sangre es la respuesta correcta''

Izuku se froto el hombro -''aunque sepamos eso no avanzamos mucho, su habilidad de pelea es el verdadero problema''

-''quiero llevarme esos dos y evacuar inmediatamente pero con su tiempo de reacción él puede esquivar hielo y fuego. No nos dará una abertura. Hasta que lleguen los profesionales evitar acercarnos y aguantar es nuestra mejor opción''

El peliverde hizo desaparecer sus alas y activo full Cowl -''Shoto estas sangrando mucho, yo peleare con él mientras me cubres la espalda''

-''va a ser muy difícil, pero no tenemos muchas opciones, nosotros vamos a protegerlos''

-''así que será dos contra uno… al parecer no son tan ingenuos''

Izuku se arrojó hacia adelante mientras chocaba su arma con Stain que aflojo su agarre para que Izuku volviera a caer frente a él pero Izuku ya estaba preparado cuando creo un una espada para detener el cuchillo de Stain. Luego el villano salto hacia atrás para esquivar el hielo de Todoroki

-''**se mueve más rápido que antes''**

Izuku y Stain se acercaron de nuevo mientras intercambiaban golpes. Entonces el asesino de héroes salto y le arrojo varios cuchillos a Izuku que hizo girar su Guan Dao para desviarlo. Volvieron a quedar frente a frente cuando sus armas chocaron pero Stain lanzo una patada apuntando al cuello de Izuku que logró esquivarlo al saltar hacia atrás pero choco contra una pared

-''_maldita sea''_

-''¡**Izuku cuidado!''**

Stain apuñalo con su macheta el hombro izquierdo de Izuku y lo clavo a la pared, pero antes de que pudiera lamer su sangre el asesino de héroes tuvo que saltar para esquivar el fuego de Todoroki

-''¡Midoriya!''

Iida miraba a sus amigos luchar mientras se encontraba en el suelo -''deténganse… por favor… yo''

Todoroki apretó los dientes -''¡si quieres que nos detengamos… ponte de pie! ¡Fija tus ojos en el hombre que deseas ser!''

Stain estaba esquivando y cortando el hielo que le enviaba Shoto mientras se acercaba a él

-''_mis amigos… me están defendiendo y sangran por mi culpa. Con tal de que pagara por sus crímenes utilice el nombre de mi hermano, todo lo que he visto es lo que está enfrente de mi ¡solo he visto por mí mismo! Es tal como dijiste asesino de héroes soy diferente a mis amigos ¡no puedo ni siquiera apoyarlos! Pero no obstante…'' _ Iida comenzó a apretar su puño

Stain volvió a esquivar el fuego de Todoroki

-''fuego y hielo ¿nadie nunca te lo ha dicho? Si te centras solo en tu Quirk te vuelves torpe'' apunto su espada para cortar el brazo de Todoroki

Iida se puso de pie -''_si no me levanto ahora ¡entonces otra vez! ¡Ellos me sobrepasaran! ¡Y no seré capaz de alcanzarlos!'' _-''Recipro… Burst''

Iida se acercó a Stain y de una patada partiendo su katana por la mitad y luego giro su cuerpo para darle una patada vertical que el asesino de héroes tuvo que cubrir con su mano, pero lo envió unos metros hacia atrás

Izuku sonrió -''¡hasta que te pones de pie Iida!''

-''así que el efecto termino. El Quirk de ese bastardo no era tan bueno como parecía'' opino Todoroki

-''Midoriya, Todoroki, por envolverlos a ustedes dos que no tienen nada que ver con esto me disculpo''

-''¡no me vengas con eso de nuevo!'' grito Izuku

-''y es por eso que no puedo dejar que ustedes dos sigan derramando más sangre''

-''es inútil intentar hacerme creer que mejoraste ¡el carácter de un hombre no cambia así de fácil! ¡No eres más que un falso que prioriza sus deseos egoístas! Eres el cáncer de la sociedad utilizando la palabra 'héroe' y alguien necesita corregir eso''

-''eso solo es fundamentalismo no lo escuches Iida'' hablo Todoroki

-''no, es tal como él dijo. No estoy calificado para utilizar el nombre de un héroe. Sin embargo no puedo permitirme detenerme aquí… si lo hiciera Ingenium moriría''

Todoroki volvió a lanzar su fuego contra el asesino de héroes que salto y clavo lo que quedaba de su katana en la pared para poder mantenerse alejado

-''¡ustedes idiotas! ¡El asesino de héroes solo esta tras de mí y el chico de la armadura blanca! ¡No contraataquen solo corran!'' les grito Native

-''¿lo has visto dándonos una apertura para eso? El claramente no está de humor para dejarnos escapar'' respondió Todoroki

-''Todoroki ¿eres capaz de ajustar la temperatura?'' pregunto Iida

-''no estoy acostumbrado a usar mi lado izquierdo aun ¿Por qué?''

-''enfría mis piernas ¡pero hazlo de manera que mis válvulas no se tapen!''

-''¡quítense de mi camino!''

Stain arrojo una navaja Todoroki pero Iida la detuvo con su brazo derecho y luego le arrojo un machete clavándolo en su mano y derribándolo

-''¡Iida!''

-''¡no te preocupes solo hazlo!''

Stain se acercó a ellos pero salto hacia atrás cuando tuvo que esquivar una lanza que fue arrojada por Izuku

-''**¡no te rindas ahora!''**

-''no se atrevan… ¡a subestimarnos!'' Izuku se arrancó el machete del hombro -''para protegerlos a todos ¡voy a superarlo todo!'' los rayos verdes comenzaron a rodearlo pero eran muchos más que antes -''_full Cowl 15%''_

Todoroki había terminado de poner hielo en las piernas de Iida mientras Stain saltaba sobre ellos de nuevo

-''_gracias Todoroki, luchare renunciando a este brazo'' _ saco el machete en su mano con los dientes -''¡recipro Extend!''

-''¡Iida patéalo hacia tu izquierda!'' grito Izuku

Ida a gran velocidad salto hacia el asesino de héroes y le dio una patada en el rostro enviándolo directamente hacia Izuku

-''¡veamos si puedes esquivarme esta vez!''

Izuku salto y golpeo a Stain en el estómago y paso de largo hacia la pared que utilizo como para impulsarse hacia atrás y volver a golpearlo en la cara, así fue como comenzó a rebotar a gran velocidad por todo el callejón mientras golpeaba cada parte del cuerpo de Stain cuando comenzó a caer volvió a golpearlo hacia el cielo y salto para quedar sobre él

-''esta pelea ¡se acabó!'' le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho mientras Todoroki aprovecho la oportunidad y lanzo fuego hacia su rostro

Stain golpeo el suelo creando un cráter debido al impacto. Los tres adolescentes se acercaron hacia el villano

-''creo que esta fuera de combate… ¿supongo?'' Izuku desactivo full Cowl y se sentó en el suelo

-''**cómo te sientes''**

-''_me duelen todos los músculos y estoy seguro que algunos de mis huesos tienen fisuras, pero parece que puedo comenzar a practicar con el 15%''_

-''**en ese último ataque lo copiaste de Mirko solo que utilizase tus puños en lugar de tus pies''**

-''_aun necesito refinarlo, realmente tengo que entrenar más con ella''_

Los pensamientos de Izuku fueron interrumpidos por Todoroki

-''vamos a capturarlo y entregarlo ¿hay algo con lo que podamos atarlo? Si lo encierro en hielo puede que lo rompa cuando despierte''

-''también vamos a quitarle todas sus armas'' les aviso Izuku

-''**oye me pregunto ¿cómo le habrá ido a Mirko?''**

* * *

**Hace unos minutos Con Mirko**

La heroína miraba al Noumu que había sido cubierto por las llamas de Endeavor

-''aunque la explosión de baja temperatura era para derribarlo, esta debe ser la primera vez que algo mantiene la conciencia tras tomar un golpe directo'' dijo Endeavor

-''¡no te metas en mi camino! Además esta cosa...''

Mirko no pudo terminar de hablar porque el Noumu soltó una gran cantidad de llamas a su alrededor

-''ya veo así que tiene un Quirk de 'absorber y liberar' pero aun así recibes daño ¡que Quirk mas inútil!''

-''te equivocas idiota ¡esta cosa posee múltiples Quirks!''

Los músculos de los brazos de Noumu se expandieron y aumentaron su tamaño y salto hacia el héroe profesional sacando su lengua comenzó a aumentar su tamaño y ramificarse, Endeavor estaba a punto de arrojarle fuego pero Mirko salto y atravesó la lengua de Noumu y luego sujeto sus brazos y con sus pies lo impulso hacia abajo clavándolo en el pavimento

-''¡te recuerdo que tu oponente soy yo!''

El Noumu escupió sangre y luego cayo inconsciente

-''Tch, nada mal heroína Mirko''

-''como sea'' Mirko arrojo su cabello sobre su hombro

Entonces una fuerte explosión se escuchó en el centro de la ciudad

-''debe haber algunos héroes por allá, deben estar en problemas''

-''deja esta cosa a mis subordinados, ahora debes ir a la dirección que voy a decirte''

-''no me des ordenes''

-''mi hijo y sus amigos deben estar en problemas, yo seré suficiente para ayudar a los otros héroes''

Mirko pensó en Izuku -''de acuerdo ¿Dónde es?''

* * *

**Con Izuku y los demás**

Los adolescentes comenzaron quitarle todas las armas al asesino de héroes

-''**este tipo tiene armas en todos lados''**

Todoroki encontró una soga le ato las manos y comenzaron a arrastrarlo afuera del callejón

-''encontré algo útil en un punto de reciclaje''

-''Todoroki debería cargarlo''

-''tus brazos están malheridos Iida''

-''lo siento, soy un profesional pero fui completamente inútil''

-''no se preocupe, solo logramos derrotarlo debido a nuestras fuerzas combinadas, en una pelea uno a uno no teníamos oportunidad'' Izuku camino sujetando su hombro

-''incluso en un tres contra uno logramos derrotarlo por suerte gracias a los errores que el cometió, se olvidó de Midoriya y no pudo seguir la velocidad de los golpes de Midoriya e Iida''

Todos salieron a la entrada del callejón y vieron que por la calle venia saltando la heroína Mirko

-''mierda…'' fue la única palabra de Izuku

Entonces la heroína se acercó al grupo

-''hola Mirko…'' fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza

-''maldita sea Fénix, mira el estado en el que te encuentras''

-''bueno, te prometí que regresaría contigo'' Izuku sonrió

Le heroína suspiro antes de mostrar una sonrisa. Mientras los otros tres en el grupo miraban el intercambio entre ambos con los ojos en blanco

-''el callejón estrecho ¡¿es este?!''

El grupo vio como varios héroes profesionales se acercaban a ellos

-''recibimos una orden del señor Endeavor para venir y proveer asistencia pero ¡¿niños?!''

-''¡están llenos de heridas! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!''

-''oye ¡¿este es el asesino de héroes?!''

-''Endeavor no está aquí ¿eso quiere decir que continua luchando?'' pregunto Todoroki

-''si, vinimos aquí porque no hay nadie entre nosotros con un Quirk para enfrentar a esas cosas'' respondió una heroína

-''¡Midoriya, Todoroki! Ambos recibieron heridas por mi culpa… ¡lo siento mucho!'' se inclinó frente a sus amigos -''...yo me volví tan ciego ¡no pude ver nada!'' Iida comenzó a llorar

Izuku puso una mano en el hombro de Iida -''no te preocupes, los amigos están para apoyarse en la buenas y en las malas ¿verdad?''

-''tiene razón, ahora compórtate eres el presidente de la clase'' le dijo Todoroki

-''cierto'' se secó las lagrimas

Mirko miro hacia atrás -''¡todos agáchense!''

Doblando la esquina apareció un Noumu con alas, una herida en la cabeza y le faltaba un ojo se dirigía hacia ellos

-''¡el villano que estaba luchando con el señor Endeavor!''

Cuando se acercó al grupo el Noumu sujeto a Iida por los hombros y comenzó a volar

-''¡Iida!''

Izuku desplego sus alas e intento seguirlo pero apoyo una rodilla en el suelo mientras su vista se ponía borrosa

-''**no te exijas demasiado, has perdido mucha sangre''**

-''_aun así debo salvarlo, si se aleja lo perderemos''_

-''¡¿huyo después de ser derrotado?!'' pregunto una heroína mientras unas gotas de sangre del Noumu caían sobre su rostro

Desconocido para ellos Stain sacó una navaja debajo de su manga, se liberó y lamio la sangre que la heroína tenía en el rostro paralizando al Noumu. Entonces corrió hacia el Noumu y salto clavándole la navaja en la cabeza mientras salvaba a Iida y lo ponía en el suelo

-''los farsantes que rigen la sociedad y los criminales que van mostrando descuidadamente su 'poder', esos son los objetivos de mi limpieza ¡todo esto es por el bien del mundo!''

* * *

**En los tejados de Hosu**

Desconocido para todos Shigaraki Tomura estaba viendo la escena con unos binoculares

-''¡oye compañero! ¿Qué nos estás haciendo? ¡¿Cómo demonios fue asesinado el Noumu?! ¡¿Y qué están haciendo eso mocosos de mierda allí?! No puedo ni siquiera encontrar las palabras maldita sea. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo no va como quiero?'' comenzó a rascar su cuello

* * *

**De regreso al grupo**

-''¿lo ha salvado?''

-''¡no idiotas él es un rehén!''

-''¡ese bastardo asesino personas sin pestañar!''

-''¡cállense y asuman posiciones de combate!''

-''¡¿Por qué están todos quietos?!''

Todos vieron a Endeavor dar la vuelta a la esquina

-''¡debe haber huido en esa dirección!'' entonces noto que el Noumu estaba muerto -''parece que ya lo han acabado. No importa ese hombre, es de verdad… ¡el asesino de héroes!''

-''espera Endeavor'' le grito Mirko

-''Endeavor otro arrogante''

Todos se paralizaron al sentir la gran aura y sed de sangre que salía de Stain

-''la copia debe ser rectificada ¡alguien debe bañarse en su sangre!''

La presión se hizo más grande haciendo que todos temblaran de miedo incluso Endeavor y Mirko estaban paralizados

-''¡la palabra 'héroe' debe ser restaurada!''

Comenzó a caminar hacia los héroes mientras todos daban un paso hacia atrás

-''¡vengan! ¡Inténtenlo farsantes! ¡El único que puede matarme! ¡Es All Might!''

-''**¡IZUKU DETENLO!''**

Moviendo su cuerpo Izuku materializo su Guan Dao y se arrojó hacia Stain cuando se acercó la presión del aura del villano despareció. Todos comenzaron a jadear y sudar algunos terminaron en el suelo

-''Midoriya ¿lo derrotaste?'' pregunto Mirko

Izuku dio unos paso atrás mientras jadeaba y puso una mano en su frente -''no… quedo inconsciente… antes de que lo atacara''

En la mente de Izuku Falcón observaba sus manos temblando -''**¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que sentí miedo? ¿Quién rayos era ese tipo?, Izuku ¿estás bien?''**

-''_si, un poco conmocionado pero estoy bien ¿Qué le paso?''_

-''**tal vez debido a tus golpes le rompiste las costillas y al moverse tanto le perforaron los pulmones, aun así que siguiera moviéndose después de eso…''**

-''_su voluntad sin duda… fue abrumadora''_

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

En el hospital de Hosu Shoto, Izuku y Tenya estaban compartiendo una habitación mientras se recuperaban de sus heridas Shoto tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado, Izuku tenía el torso vendado y Tenya tenía ambos brazos vendados

-''ahora que puedo reflexionar sobre la batalla de ayer y creo que después de ver ese final tal vez sobrevivimos de milagro'' hablo Izuku

-''si''

-''si hubiera querido en vez de mi hombro podría haberme perforado un pulmón o peor''

-''sin duda nos dejó vivir'' respondió Shoto

-''Midoriya eres increíble, te enfrentaste a esa gran sed de sangre cuando incluso los profesionales estaban paralizados'' lo felicito Iida

-''**tiene razón, lograste moverte a pesar de eso''**

-''no, me moví por puro instinto, tu si eres increíble Iida a pesar de tus heridas pudiste salvar a Shoto''

-''no… yo no…''

En ese momento Mirko y Manual entraron a la habitación

-''parece que ya se despertaron''

-''Mirko-sensei''

-''Manual-san''

-''ustedes tres tienen visitas''

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y entro un hombre muy alto vestido con un traje negro, y corbata blanca con manchas negras, su cabeza era como la de un perro blanco con negro

-''él es el jefe de la policía de Hosu, el señor Tsusagamae Renji''

Los tres adolescentes se pusieron de pie para saludar

-''no se preocupen, pueden quedarse sentados. ¡Sé que lo han tenido difícil guau! ¡Así que ustedes son los que detuvieron al asesino de héroes! ¡Son chicos de Yuuei después de todo!''

-''¿_realmente dijo guau?''_

-''**Jajaja que te de la pata Jajaja''**

Izuku intento contener la risa

-''de hecho, en relación al asesino de héroes. Posee severas quemaduras, huesos fracturados y otras heridas serias, y en este momento se encuentra bajo tratamiento''

-''**se lo merece''**

-''_estoy seguro que ese no es el punto aquí sensei''_

-''como estudiantes ya deben saberlo. Cuando aparecieron los Quirks, la policía le dio importancia al liderazgo y estándares para que los Quirks no se utilizaran como armas. Entonces surgió la profesión de héroe para cubrirlo, guau. Gracias a los héroes que siguieron la ética y reglas de la profesión pueden usar sus poderes que podrían matar a los demás y sus actos son aceptados en vez de denunciados apropiadamente, guau. Aunque fuera contra el asesino de héroes, es una violación a las reglas que jóvenes sin supervisión usen sus Quirks para pelear. Ustedes tres y los profesionales, Endeavor, Mirko y Manual serán castigados severamente''

-''¡espere un momento!'' interrumpió Todoroki -''¡si Iida no hubiera intervenido el héroe Native habría muerto y si Midoriya no llegaba entonces ambos habrían sido asesinados! Durante ese tiempo, Nadia se había percatado de que el asesino de héroes había aparecido. ¡¿Está diciendo que deberíamos seguir las reglas y dejarlos morir a todos?!''

-''estas diciendo que si los resultados son buenos, no importa romper las reglas ¿a eso te refieres?'' opino el jefe de la policía

-''¡salvar personas es lo que hacen los héroes!''

Tsusagamae suspiro -''santo cielo, esto es a lo que llaman 'retoños' ¿esto es lo que enseña la U.A y Endeavor?''

-''¡maldito perro!'' enojado Todoroki comenzó a acercarse a Tsusagamae

-''¡suficiente!''

Todo quedo en silencio ante el grito de Izuku, con un suspiro el peliverde se sentó en la cama

-'' el jefe Tsusagamae tiene razón en cada palabra que dijo, a decir verdad yo ya sabía todo eso antes de venir a Hosu, pero… no me importa''

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante la declaración de Izuku

-''vine aquí con un objetivo el cual era salvar a mi amigo, lo hice y salve a muchos más cuando derrotamos al asesino de héroes. Aceptare el castigo que traiga mis acciones pero déjeme decirle...'' Izuku miro a Tsusagamae a los ojos -''…que no me arrepiento''

Todo quedo en silencio mientras todos observaban a Izuku sostenerle la mirada a al jefe de la policía de Hosu

-''aún tiene más que decir escúchenlo hasta el final por favor'' le interrumpió Manual

-''eso es la opinión de la policía, y su castigo solo ocurrirá si se hace público, guau. Si fuera público, la gente los reconocería, pero serian castigados. Por otro lado, si no se hace público las quemaduras señalarían que Endeavor fue quien lo derroto y todo terminaría allí, guau. Afortunadamente, hubo pocos testigos y lo dejaremos así. Pero significa que nadie sabrá de sus logros y buenas decisiones. ¿Qué desean?'' les levanto el pulgar -''por mi parte no quiero castigar a jóvenes tan prometedores''

Izuku sonrió y se apoyó contra la pared -''como dije salve a dos personas y a quien sabe cuántos más derrotando al asesino de héroes… con eso me conformo''

Iida y Todoroki asintieron de acuerdo

-''aun así, tenemos que tomar responsabilidad por nuestra negligencia como supervisores'' el héroe manual soltó algunas lagrimas

Iida se inclinó ante el profesional -''lo siento mucho…''

-''¡de acuerdo! ¡Le causaste muchos problemas a muchas personas! entonces si lo entiendes ¡nunca más lo hagas!'' Manual le dio un golpe en la cabeza

Izuku miro a Mirko -''¿debo disculparme?''

-''después de lo que dijiste, hazlo y te arrojare por la ventana'' sonrió la heroína

-''por culpa de los adultos no recibirán los elogios que se merecen, pero como protector de la paz se los agradezco'' Tsusagamae se inclino

El jefe de la policía se despidió y salió de la habitación seguido por el héroe manual, Mirko miro a Izuku

-''me dan de alta mañana''

-''prepárate porque continuaremos entrenando''

* * *

**En un bar oculto**

Shigaraki Tomura estaba leyendo el diario mientras escuchaba la televisión que tenía encendida frente a el

De los tres villanos que atacaron Hosu ninguno tiene el registro de dirección y familia. Basados en las imágenes de estos villanos que fueron tomadas por nuestros reporteros. Algunos sugieren que están relacionados con 'la alianza de villanos' que ataco al colegio de Yuuei el mes pasado.

Fue la más grande matanza por un solo criminal desde la aparición de All Might 

Y el nombre 'anti héroe Stain' ha dejado su puesto en la historia. Investigaremos y reportaremos sobre más detalles y motivos

-''¡está en todas las noticias! ¡Y los Noumu siempre son mencionados en segundo lugar!'' Shigaraki grito mientras arrugaba el periódico que estaba leyendo -''como si fueran a olvidar a Stain ahora… de hecho, somos nosotros los que estamos siendo tratados como tipos de segundo lugar''

* * *

**En el hospital de Hosu**

-''Jajaja ¿en serio? un comercial''

-''¡no es gracioso Midoriya-kun! Al parecer la heroína Uwabami no era lo que yo pensaba''

-''no te preocupes, solo es el tercer día seguro te enseñara algo interesante cuando llegue el momento''

-''eso espero. De cualquier manera me alegra de que te encuentres bien cuando llego ese mensaje con tu ubicación me preocupe bastante, por ahora descansa y ¿me contaras que sucedió más tarde?''

-''si, no te preocupes, ya le envié un mensaje a todos explicando el mensaje de mi ubicación''

-''_Yaoyorozu-san, Uwabami nos está llamando''_

-''parece que ya te tienes que ir''

-''si, deséame suerte y ten cuidado por favor''

-''por ti cualquier cosa''

Izuku no podía verla pero sabía que se había ruborizado

-''b-bueno nos vemos''

Entonces la llamada se corto

**-''estaba muy preocupada por ti''**

-''_supongo''_

**-''mmm''**

-''_¿Qué?''_

**-''nada''**

Izuku comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación de nuevo… hasta que vio a Todoroki oculto por un pilar mientras hablaba por teléfono, cuando se acercó a él pudo escuchar un poco de la conversación

-''si, lamento que te hayas preocupado'', -''no, no me molestas con tu llamada solo… me sorprendió que fueras a mí a quien llamaste'', -''todos se encuentran bien ahora'', -''de acuerdo, suerte para ti también adiós''

-''¿Quién es la afortunada?''

Todoroki salto un poco al escuchar la voz y se giró para ver a Izuku con una sonrisa

-''solo era mi hermana''

-''sabes para alguien que tiene una buena cara de póker… no sabes mentir''

Shoto abrió la boca y luego la cerró, luego el peliverde puso una mano en su hombro mientras sonreía

-''no me digas si no quieres, por experiencia sé que todos tienen sus secretos''

Ambos se dirigieron a su habitación mientras mantenían una pequeña conversación, cuando entraron a la habitación vieron a Iida sentado en su cama con una expresión seria

-''¿Qué sucedió Iida?''

-''me dieron los resultados de mi examen físico. Parece que mi mano izquierda tendrá complicaciones residuales''

Todo quedo en silencio mientras los dos adolescentes asimilaban la información

-''mis dos brazos recibieron mucho daño. Pero… parece que las complicaciones más graves están en mi brazo izquierdo mi 'plexo braquial' esta defectuoso. Significa que tendré dificultad para mover mis dedos y un leve entumecimiento. Me dijeron que puede ser resuelto con una cirugía de injerto de nervio''

-''diría que eso es bueno, pero presiento que no lo harás ¿verdad?'' pregunto Izuku

Iida bajo la mirada hacia sus brazos -''cuando encontré al asesino de héroes, no pensé de forma racional. Debí haberme comunicado con manual-san inmediatamente. Odiaba a ese bastardo… pero lo que dijo era la verdad. Es por eso que hasta que me convierta en un héroe dejare mi brazo como esta''

-''**los humanos se equivocan y caen… pero está en ellos si quieren mantenerse en el suelo o quieren aprender de sus errores y ponerse de pie''**

-''_las disculpas están de más aquí, por eso…'' _apretó fuertemente su mano derecha -''Iida'' Izuku le tendió el puño a su amigo -''vamos a volvernos más fuertes''

Iida miro a Izuku por unos segundos antes de asentir con una sonrisa

-''yo… lo siento''

Ambos adolecentes se giraron para ver a Todoroki completamente confundidos

-''ahora siento que… cuando me involucro… las manos de las personas se vuelven defectuosas ¿acaso es una maldición?''

Midoriya e Iida vieron a su amigo por unos momentos antes de que no pudieran aguantar más y comenzaran a reír

-''Jajaja ¡¿de que estas hablando?!''

-''¡supongo que hasta Shoto puede hacer una broma de vez en cuando! Jajaja''

-''no estoy bromeando, debo ser un hand crusher''

-''¡Jajaja! ¡¿Hand Crusher?!'' ambos adolecentes comenzaron a reír más fuerte mientras sujetaban sus estómagos

**continuara...**

* * *

**bueno alli esta, como siempre cualquier comentario o PM es bienvenido **

**hasta la proxima semana**


	17. Vinculos

**hola aqui les traigo el capitulo 17 espero que lo disfruten**

**no soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academia**

-''dialogo''

_-''pensamiento''_

**-''Falcon hablando''**

**-_''Falcon pensando_**

* * *

Capítulo 17: Vinculo

**Al día siguiente **

En la habitación del hospital se encontraban Izuku, Shoto y Tenya vestidos con sus uniformes de Yuuei mientras preparaban sus cosas para irse

-''es hora de continuar con las pasantías'' les dijo Iida

-''aún nos quedan unos días más'' hablo Izuku

-''**aún queda más entrenamiento''**

En ese omento la puerta se abrió mostrando a la heroína Mirko vestida como civil junto al médico que había curado sus heridas

-''Midoriya, ya es hora de irnos''

-''si, buenas suerte a ustedes dos nos vemos la próxima semana'' les tenido su puño

Con un asentimiento los tres se despidieron, Izuku caminaba por el pasillo junto a Rumi y el doctor

-''bien joven sufriste una gran puñalada junto con otras heridas por suerte ningún hueso u órgano vital sufrió daños graves… fuiste muy afortunado''

**-''mejor dicho nuestro oponente nos dejó vivir'' **

-''_hay que dar gracias a que todos seguimos vivos''_

Los pensamientos del peliverde fueron interrumpidos cuando el doctor puso frente a él un frasco blanco

-''aquí, pon esta crema sobre tu herida una vez durante dos días y al tercero la herida ya estará curada''

-''¿qué es?''

-''está hecha con mi Quirk acelera el proceso de curación de las heridas''

-''ya veo, gracias''

Con todo dicho la heroína y el estudiante salieron por las puertas del hospital

-''**te dio una crema milagrosa'' **

-''_es increíble como las personas pueden usar sus Quirks''_

**-''los que destruyen, los que curan y los que protegen. Supongo que tú eres una mezcla del primero y del tercero''**

Entonces Izuku se dio cuenta de que Rumi había pedido un taxi

-''vamos debemos tomar el tren si quiero llegar a tiempo para patrullar''

-''¿no quieres que te lleve? Llegaríamos más rápido''

-''debes tener cuidado con esa herida y tampoco saldrás de la oficina hasta que este curada''

-''no estoy tan mal''

La peliblanca se dio la vuelta y lo miro a los ojos

-''no me importa, tu estas bajo mis órdenes si digo no es no. Ahora sube al auto''

-''¡si!''

Luego de que ambos se subieran al taxi llegaron a la estación y subieron a su tren durante todo el viaje permanecieron en silencio

-''**no te frustres, es su manera de preocuparse por ti''**

-''_¿es lo que llaman amor rudo?''_

-''**supongo que puedes llamarlo así''**

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad ambos se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Mirko. Apenas llegaron la heroína se dirigió a los vestuarios se puso su traje y se fue sin decir una palabra a nadie

Izuku suspiro mientras durante el día se quedó junto a Saya y Yuna ayudándolas con el papeleo y contándoles lo que había sucedido en Hosu (omitiendo algunos detalles)

* * *

**En la tarde**

Mirko llego de nuevo al edificio y se subió al ascensor dirigiéndose a su oficina cuando llego vio a Yuna Y Saya hablando tranquilamente

-''ya regrese''

-''bienvenida Rumi''

-''¿ya terminaron con el papeleo?''

-''¡si! Izuku fue de mucha ayuda y terminamos muy temprano'' Saya sonrió

-''¿Dónde está?''

-''en el gimnasio'' respondió Yuna

-''¿Qué? ¡Acaso no les dijo que está herido!''

-''se lo dijimos, pero no nos escuchó, nos dijo que no iba a usar sus brazos''

Sin decir nada la heroína se subió muy enojada en el ascensor y presiono el botón del tercer piso

-''creo que alguien está en problemas'' Saya sonrió divertida a lo que Yuna se rio entre dientes

Cuando Mirko llego hacia el tercer piso se dirigió al gimnasio que se encontraba vacío excepto por una cabeza de cabello verde que estaba colgado de cabeza mientras hacía abdominales

Por su parte Izuku estaba conversando por Falcón

-''_¿sensei que piensa sobre el ataque de esos Noumu en Hosu?''_

-''**estoy seguro que no fue un ataque al azar ¿Por qué atacaron precisamente en la misma ciudad donde se encontraba el asesino de héroes?''**

_-''quieres decir que el asesino de héroes era parte de la liga de villanos''_

-''**si fuera así ¿Por qué no aparecieron para ayudarlo cuando fue arrestado? estoy seguro que podrían haberlo transportado con la ayuda del que podía abrir portales dimensionales''**

_-''todo esto es muy raro… el asesino de héroes no pertenecía a la liga de villanos, pero la liga envió Noumu a Hosu para causar desastre''_

-''**no podemos hacer nada, él ya está bajo arresto y eso es lo que importa''**

La conversación fue interrumpida por un golpeteo de un pie entonces Izuku se percató que frente a él se encontraba Rumi con los brazos cruzados y su pie golpeando rápidamente el suelo. Liberando sus piernas con un giro Izuku logro quedar frente a la heroína

-''buenas tardes''

-''¿Por qué estás aquí?''

-''no me dejaste salir y ayude a las chicas a terminar en el papeleo, así que decidí venir aquí y entrenar un poco''

Antes que la conversación pudiera seguir una el celular de Izuku comenzó a sonar, mirándolo rápidamente lo volvió a apagar

-''¿Qué sucede?'' pregunto la peliblanca

-''nada, es la alarma que puse para poder ponerme la crema que me dio el doctor''

Tomando una toalla que estaba cerca de le Izuku se limpió el sudor mientras comenzaba a salir del gimnasio

-''¿necesitas ayuda?… creo que no podrás alcanzar la parte de atrás''

-''de acuerdo, gracias, ahora voy a darme un baño te veré en la sala de descanso''

* * *

**Unos minutos después **

Rumi se encontraba en el sofá de la sala de descanso esperando a que Izuku regresara, la puerta se abrió e Izuku entro con un pantalón de chándal negro y una toalla alrededor del cuello

Con una sonrisa Izuku se sentó en el sofá dándole la espalda a Rumi y se quitó la toalla mostrando la herida cocida que tenía en el hombro a lo que la peliblanca no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Poniéndose unos guantes Rumi abrió el frasco y se puso un poco de crema en los dedos

-''al menos no huele mal''

Cuando toco la herida del peliverde esté siseo un poco

-''¿duele?''

-''no, esta frio''

Riéndose entre dietes Rumi siguió con su trabajo -''fueron muy afortunados''

-''estoy de acuerdo, el asesino de héroes era muy fuerte. ¿Fue difícil derrotar a ese Noumu?''

-''no tanto, aunque Endeavor me estorbo un poco''

El peliverde se rio ante la declaración

-''eres increíble Mirko-sensei, tanto tu Quirk como tus habilidades''

Entonces el peliverde sintió que los dedos sobre su herida se detenían

-''¿realmente crees que mi Quirk es adecuado para ser una heroína?''

-''solo pueden convertirse en héroes las personas que tienen lo necesario para ser uno… sin duda tienes lo que se necesita e incluso más, aunque esa es mi opinión''

La peliblanca soltó un suspiro -''gracias, sabes cuando era joven lo único que escuchaba salir de la boca de todo el mundo era lo linda y adorable que era, todos querían que fuera como mi hermana gemela toda femenina y esas cosas''

-''¿gemela?''

-''mi madre tiene el mismo Quirk que yo… y bueno también se parece a un conejo a la hora de tener hijos, mis hermanos mayores son trillizos y yo también tengo una gemela, ella es modelo y viaja por todo el mundo''

-''**¿has escuchado la expresión 'hacerlo como conejos'?''**

-''_tal vez ella pueda demostrar si es cierto''_

-''**me leíste el pensamiento''**

-''¿supongo que nadie esperaba que te convirtieras en heroína?''

Rumi negó con la cabeza -''soy la primera en mi familia en hacerlo, mi madre estaba horrorizada cuando le conté, a mi hermana no le importó ella tiene la cabeza vacía'' se rio entre dientes -''mis hermanos hicieron todo lo posible para evitar que continuara con eso''

-''pero…''

-''pero mi padre creyó en mí, él era un general de brigada de la fuerza terrestre de las fuerzas de autodefensa de Japón en ese momento así que decidió entrenarme, sin importar cuanto doliera o cuan cansada estuviera no me rendí y así logre convertirme en lo que ves ahora''

-''**eso es admirable'' **

-''¿y tu familia?''

-''ellos tuvieron que aceptarlo aún más cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que era capaz'' una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro -''nunca olvidare el orgullo que vi en los ojos de mi padre cuando me convertí en heroína''

Izuku se dio la vuelta para que Rumi comenzara a poner la crema en la parte de delante de la herida

-''bueno, yo soy la viva encarnación de que ningún Quirk es inútil si recibes el entrenamiento adecuado ¿supongo que para ti fue más fácil? Quiero decir con los Quirks que tienes''

La sonrisa de Izuku se convirtió en una línea mientras miraba a la distancia por unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro -''mis Quirks… despertaron cuando tenía trece años hasta entonces yo era una persona sin Quirk''

Los ojos de Rumi se abrieron en shock cuando miro a Izuku, el silencio se instaló en la habitación mientras pasaba la crema por la herida del peliverde

-''¿Cómo fue?''

-''¿Qué cosa?''

-''no tener un Quirk''

-''siempre quise ser un héroe, mi héroe favorito siempre fue All Might quería ser como él y poder salvar a las personas, cuando el médico me dijo que no tenía un Quirk mi mundo se vino abajo, pero aun así no me rendí yo quería ser un héroe y cumplir mi sueño, nunca tuve a nadie que me apoyara solo me encontré con lastima, desprecio y abuso de parte de todas las personas a mi alrededor… entonces conocí a una persona que creyó en mí, decidió entrenarme y entonces mis Quirks despertaron demostrándome que todo el esfuerzo que hice todo este tiempo no fue para nada y ahora hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para poder convertirme en un héroe'' termino de hablar mientras miraba Rumi a los ojos

Por su parte la peliblanca lo miro completamente impresionada por la historia que acababa de escuchar

-''tú también eres increíble Izuku, cualquier persona luego de soportar tanto no habría dudado en convertirse en un villano, pero aun así tu decidiste continuar con tu sueño''

-''hay muchas personas que cuentan conmigo por eso voy a cumplir mi sueño''

Luego de terminar con la curación de la herida de Izuku ambos se quedaron hablando hasta muy tarde en la noche sobre las diferentes historias de su vida. Sin percatarse del vínculo que se estaba formado entre ambos

* * *

**El último día de las pasantías**

Izuku se encontraba en el gimnasio en la oficina de Mirko mientras estaba dentro del hexágono peleando contra la heroína ambos se encontraban rebotando por los lados del hexágono a gran velocidad mientras intercambiaban golpes

-''has mejorado en estos días''

Mirko lanzo una patada hacia Izuku que detuvo con su antebrazo izquierdo antes de responder con un gancho derecho que la peliblanca esquiva al inclinar su rostro, entonces ambos comenzaron a moverse por el hexágono de nuevo

-''muchas gracias Mirko- sensei''

Izuku lanzo un golpe con su mano izquierda pero Mirko lo detuvo sujetando su muñeca e intento daré un uppercut que el peliverde lo detuvo interceptando el golpe con su mano izquierda, ambos se miraron de forma desafiante por unos minutos antes de que Mirko le diera un cabezazo a Izuku

-''**parece que a todas las mujeres les gusta golpearte con la cabeza''**

-''_ya me estoy acostumbrando''_

Izuku sacudió la cabeza para salir de su aturdimiento y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba parado en el centro del hexágono mientras Mirko rebotaba por todos lados

-''_maldición si sigo así me va a atrapar''_

En un instante Izuku salto para evitar un golpe de Mirko pero la heroína se detuvo y salto hacia arriba para alcanzar al peliverde que se encontraba en el aire, extendió su pierna para darle una patada, justo cuando estaba por conectar el golpe Izuku desplego sus alas y esquivo el golpe sujeto su pierna y la arrojo contra uno de los lados del hexágono. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la peliblanca y arrojo un gancho… pero fallo. Mirko bajo su cabeza mientras se sujetaba del hexágono y levanto las piernas

_-''mierda''_

-''**seguro va a doler''**

Los dos pies de la heroína impactaron en el pecho de Izuku y lo arrojaron hacia el otro extremo de hexágono impactando contra el suelo. Mientras jadeaba por aire Izuku intento levantarse solo para sentir un pie contra su pecho que lo empujo de nuevo al suelo, los ojos color rojo miraron a los verdes por unos segundos

-''de acuerdo me rindo'' Izuku sonrió

Extendiéndole la mano Rumi lo ayudo a levantarse

-''eso hace 30 – 0''

-''¿enserio los cuentas?''

-''siempre cuento mis victorias''

-''ahora entiendo porque estas nominada para el top 10, realmente eres increíble''

-''y que no se te olvide'' Rumi le guiño un ojo

-''nunca podría''

Rumi se giró y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta mientras intentaba luchar contra el rubor de su rostro -''ve a ponerte tu traje y te veré en mi oficina''

Izuku se rio entre dientes mientras se dirigía al vestuario de hombres

-''**no pudiste ganar ni una vez, pero haz mejorado considerablemente ''**

-''_supongo, que ya hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí''_

-''**¿pero?''**

-''_siento que falta algo''_

-''**mmm, tal vez lo descubras al final del día''**

Entonces el teléfono de Izuku comenzó a sonar, y cuando lo reviso se dio cuenta que era un mensaje con el link de un video

-''_¿Qué será?''_

Al presionarlo el video empezó a reproducirse

**Anti héroe Stain, nombre real Akaguro Chizome. El debut de All Might dejo una fuerte impresión fuerte en el, decidió convertirse en héroe. Incluso trabajo para entrar a un colegio privado, pero lo decepciono la visión depravada de los héroes del sistema educativo. Se retiró en el verano de su primer año. En su juventud, abogaba por volver a la vieja idea de los héroes dando discursos en la calle hasta percatarse que las palabras no tenían ningún poder. Durante 10 años, entreno y estudio técnicas asesinas para obtener sus objetivos. Sus padres murieron por esa época. Pero el asunto no fue considerado un crimen. Quería volver al viejo ideal de los héroes. Los héroes no buscan compensación. Ese título solo se le da a los que se sacrifican por los demás. Los héroes actuales son solo farsantes que no hacen más que hablar. Quería que la sociedad lo entendiera al eliminarlos unos tras otros. **

En la pantalla apareció un video de Stain luego de haber derrotado al Noumu y haber salvado a Iida -''(alguien se manchara de sangre… ¡la palabra 'héroe' debe ser restaurada! ¡Vengan a mi impostores! el único que dejare que me mate… ¡es All Might!'') 

El video término Izuku se sentó mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello

-''que mierda, sin importar cuanto lo intenten las autoridades esta cosa ya debe ser viral''

**-''eso no es lo que debe preocuparte''**

-''¿a qué te refieres?''

**-''si lo vez de nuevo especialmente al final, entenderás que su forma de vida es infecciosa ahora todos los villanos que hasta este momento se encontraban dispersos… irán hacia la organización de la que se creía que ese tipo era miembro ¡irán hacia la liga de villanos!'' **

-''esto es malo''

**-''no… esto recién comienza''**

* * *

**En la oficina de Mirko **

Izuku vestido con su disfraz salió del ascensor pero cuando puso un pie afuera dos brazos rodearon su cabeza y se encontró sobre un par de pechos muy suaves

-''¡Izuku te vamos a extrañar mucho!'' exclamo Saya

El peliverde envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Saya mientras frotaba su rostro sobre su escote sacándole un chillido a la peliazul

-''yo también las extrañare mucho''

-''¿nos hablaste a nosotras o a mis pechos?'' Saya sonrió picara

-''¿Quién sabe?'' Izuku le guiño un ojo

Entonces ambos se separaron e Izuku vio a Yuna y abrió sus brazos esperando un abrazo, a lo que la pelinaranja entrecerró los ojos

-''nada inapropiado lo prometo''

Yuna con una sonrisa se acercó a Izuku y lo abrazo -''fue bueno tenerte aquí''

-''oigan no es como si no me fueran a volver a ver, puedo venir a visitarlas si quieren '' hablo luego de romper el abrazo

-''¡eso sería genial! También tengo que darte tu regalo de despedida'' Saya le guiño un ojo

-''¿me va gustar?''

-''otra cosa que debes saber sobre mi Quirk es que tengo sangre fría… y necesito a alguien de sangre caliente''

-''**¡oh sí! De eso estaba hablando… parece que alguien tendrá una fiesta esta noche''**

Izuku sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera contestar estaba siendo arrastrado hacia el ascensor por Rumi que estaba tirando de su oreja

-''vamos, te llevare a tu ultima patrulla''

Ambos subieron al ascensor mientras Saya y Yuna los despedían

-''tengan cuidado''

Cuando ambos se fueron Yuna le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Saya

-''oye ¿y eso porque?''

-''deja de provocar a Rumi''

La respuesta de Saya fue guiñar un ojo y sacarle la lengua a su amiga

* * *

**Con Izuku y Rumi **

Ambos estaban en el ascensor mientras Izuku se frotaba la oreja

-''no puedo creer que ya paso una semana''

-''haz vivido más de lo que muchos durante sus pasantías''

-''supongo que tienes razón''

-''puedes venir a visitar… si quieres'' Rumi se mantuvo mirando al frente

-''¿vas a extrañarme?''

-''no te creas tanto, solo voy a recordar que existes''

-''entonces me voy tranquilo''

Rumi se giró para verlo y lo encontró a unos centímetros de ella ambos se miraron por unos segundos en silencio

-''yo…''

Cualquier cosa que fueran a decir se vio interrumpida por las puertas del ascensor que se abrieron mostrando el vestíbulo del edificio. Luego de que salieron del edifico ambos se encontraban saltando por los tejados

-''tengo que admitir que voy a extrañar las patrullas''

-''supongo que será un poco aburrido hacerlo sola''

Izuku sonrió, pero entonces se percató de que algunos chicos le sacaban fotos a Mirko mientras saltaba

-''parece que tienes muchos admiradores''

-''supongo''

-''imagino que tienes muchos pretendientes''

-''si, pero todos son unos idiotas tanto civiles como otros héroes, lo único que quieren es presumir que durmieron con la heroína Mirko''

-''supongo que todas las heroínas sufren de lo mismo''

-''**creo que todas tienen el mismo problema que Nemuri''**

-''además este trabajo pone una gran carga sobre tus hombros''

-''Mirko''

-''¿mmm?''

-''¿Por qué prefieres trabajar sola?''

La heroína miro hacia el frente por unos segundos en silencio -''porque…''

La conversación fue interrumpida por una fuerte explosión. Ambos se detuvieron y observaron que la explosión había sido producida en una joyería. De entre el humo salieron tres personas dos hombres y una mujer

El primero de los hombres vestía un pantalón negro con botas y tenía el torso descubierto, era calvo, su piel era de color gris y sus ojos de color marrón

El segundo hombre tenía el cabello largo de color verde claro que cubría sus ojos, vestía una camisa de color azul, pantalones verdes, sus manos parecían estar hechas de madera con sus dedos como raíces, en sus piernas tenía dos troncos que comenzaban desde las rodillas y raíces similares a un árbol en lugar de pies

La mujer tenía el cabello celeste con unos mechones blancos, ojos celestes, vestía una camiseta sin mangas de color azul oscuro, unos pantalones de cuero negro, y unos zapatos de tacón negro, en su espalda había lo que parecía una mochila de metal de la que salían unos largos que se envolvían alrededor de sus brazos

Mirko e Izuku los veían desde un tejado

-''Fénix quédate aquí''

-''no, yo te ayudare''

-''puedo sola…''

-''Mirko, solo nos encontramos nosotros ahora en este lugar y hay que evitar que lastimen a los civiles, sé que te gusta trabajar sola pero tendrás que confiar en mi''

-''Tch, de acuerdo, si no puedes derrotarlos mantenlos ocupados hasta que yo derrote a la mujer ya que ella parece ser la líder''

-''de acuerdo, pero antes tengo una idea''

-''¿Qué es?''

Unos segundos después Mirko salto y se paró frente los tres villanos -''¡deténganse!''

La líder sonrió -''oh, ¿no es la heroína Mirko?

-''se ve más deliciosa en persona'' el hombre de piel gris se lamio los labios

-''realmente eres un asco Ishi''

-''estoy seguro que Morí piensa igual que yo Electra''

El hombre de cabello verde asintió

-''como sea, vamos a encargarnos de ella''

-''¡veamos si pueden!''

Mirko salto hacia adelante pero se vio obligada a esquivar cuando del suelo comenzaron a salir una gran cantidad de raíces que intentaron atraparla

-''lo lamento Mirko pero no será tan fácil''

El suelo comenzó a temblar y Mirko noto que algunos pedazos del suelo comenzaron a desprenderse y se unían al cuerpo del hombre calvo y crearon una armadura. Cuando termino se arrojó hacia la heroína y lanzo un puñetazo que impacto contra el lugar en el que se encontraba Mirko creando un cráter. Mirko había esquivado y salto sobre el techo de un auto

-''tienes los pies ligeros''

Un látigo se clavó en el auto y comenzó a brillar de color celeste y una gran corriente eléctrica impacto con el vehículo y luego estallo. Mirko salto en el último minuto y se paró frente a los villanos de nuevo

-''no puedes esquivar por siempre y tampoco puedes con nosotros Mirko'' el hombre de la armadura choco sus puños

Mirko sonrió e intento saltar de nuevo de suelo salieron unas raíces que sujetaron su brazo izquierdo

Electra sonrió -''perdiste'' levanto su látigo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo todos se vieron obligados a esquivar una Kusarigama que corto las raíces y libero a Mirko, el arma se retajo y termino en la mano de Izuku y luego despareció en humo negro

-''electricidad, armadura de piedra y raíces''

-''**tienen Quirks interesantes'' **

-''¡quién es él! ¡No es ningún héroe que conozca!''

-''a quien le importa mira ese cuerpo'' Electra se lamio los labios

Izuku se paró junto a Mirko -''bien hecho sensei ya conocemos sus Quirks''

-''tienen buena sincronización así que estoy segura que por separado no son tan fuertes''

-''déjenme a Mirko, ustedes encárguense del chico, pero no lo lastimen mucho quiero llevármelo a casa cuando esto termine'' les ordeno Electra

-''tú y tus gustos raros''

Electra arrojo su látigo y se sujetó de una farola luego se balanceo para aterrizar frente a Mirko

-''espero que me entretengas 'heroína''

-''voy a meter tu trasero en la cárcel 'villana''

* * *

**Con Izuku **

Izuku se paró frente a los dos villanos que lo miraban uno de forma serio y el otro con una expresión burlona

-''dime ¿realmente crees que puedes contra nosotros?''

Izuku activo full Cowl, salto frente al villano de piedra ambos arrojaron un golpe y sus puños chocaron creando un fuerte estruendo, pero el brazo del villano comenzó a agrietarse hasta que exploto debido a la presión. Cuando Izuku se preparó para lanzar otro golpe salto para esquivar unas raíces que intentaron sujetarlo lo que le dio tiempo a su oponente de retroceder hacia donde se encontraba su compañero

-''¡qué diablos! ¿Pensé que su Quirk era crear armas?''

-''no, presta atención''

Ambos villanos observaron como Izuku desplegaba sus alas y comenzaba a cortar las raíces con su Guan Dao

-''al parecer tiene más de un Quirk'' Morí saco sus manos del suelo

Izuku observo a sus oponentes -''_debo encontrar sus debilidades'' _descendió y se deshizo de sus alas y su Guan Dao

-''**saben trabajar en equipo pero estoy seguro que solo cubren las fallas del otro, concéntrate y las encontraras''**

Izuku materializo una lanza y la arrojo hacia morí pero este enterró sus manos en el suelo y una pared de raíces lo protegió, antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento esquivo una tacleada de Ishi que había vuelto a utilizar su armadura de piedra. Intento darle un puñetazo a Izuku que logró esquivar y le dio un golpe en el estómago destruyendo parte de su armadura, cuando estaba por arrojar otro golpe tuvo que volver a esquivar las raíces que salían del suelo

-''_maldita sea, esto es frustrante''_

-''**aunque parece que tenía razón en lo de que cubren sus debilidades''**

-''_ya creo saber la debilidad de uno de ellos pero aun no conozco la del otro''_

Materializando un par de espadas Izuku se arrojó hacia adelante, pero entonces una pared de raíces apareció frente a él y cuando las corto se dio cuenta que eran una distracción para ocultar el golpe de Ishi, debido a que no tenía tiempo de esquivar se cubrió poniendo sus espadas en X pero cuando su oponente las golpeo se destruyeron debido al impacto y fue arrojado hasta chocar contra una pared

-''**¿estás bien?''**

-''_eso dolió un poco, pero creo que sería peor si hubiera sido un impacto directo''_

-''¡toma eso!'' Ishi flexiono su brazo

Izuku se puso de pie materializo su Guan Dao y volvió a activar full Cowl -''bien creo que es hora de que acabemos con esto''

Arrojo su arma hacia Morí que enterró sus manos en el suelo para que sus raíces detuvieran el arma, aprovechando la oportunidad su arrojo hacia Ishi y le dio un golpe en el rostro destruyendo la mitad de sus rostro, entonces su oponente le arrojo un gancho derecho que Izuku esquivo gracias a sus alas y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo destruyéndolo

-''la debilidad de tu Quirk es que cada vez que tú 'armadura' se daña tienes que reconstruirla completamente no puedes regenerar los segmentos, además que necesitas tiempo para crearla por lo que tu compañero te tiene que cubrir''

El ojo visible del hombre de piel gris se abrió en shock ante las palabras del peliverde y se vio obligado a arrojar otro golpe con su brazo izquierdo solo para que Izuku se agachara y le diera un golpe en el antebrazo destruyendo su otro brazo

Materializando dos kunai Izuku los arrojo e impactaron en los hombros de su oponente haciéndolo gritar de dolor, entonces tuvo que esquivar una gran raíz que intento golpearlo lo que le dio tiempo a Ishi de alejarse

-''¡maldito, pagaras por eso!''

Volviendo a reconstruir su armadura y se arrojó contra Izuku mientras esquivaba la gran raíz pero repentinamente se detuvo cosa que llamo la atención de su compañero

-''oye ¿Qué te sucede?''

-''me duelen los brazos y no puedo moverlos''

-''es obvio ya no puedes soportar el peso de tu armadura''

Ishi vio a Izuku materializar un mazo mientras estaba en el aire y se lo arrojo al no poder cubrirse ni moverse rápidamente el mazo impacto contra el destruyendo la armadura que cubría su torso. Izuku se deshizo de sus alas y cuando llego al suelo se arrojó rápidamente hacia su oponente

-''se acabó'' El peliverde le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago

La armadura comenzó a tener grietas hasta que se destruyó y su oponente cayó un inconsciente al suelo

-''**nada mal, uno menos…''**

-''…falta otro''

Mori vio cómo su compañero fue derrotado y dio un paso hacia atrás

-''no puede ser ¡no dejare que me derrotes!''

Enterrando sus manos en el suelo una gran cantidad de raíces se arrojaron hacia Izuku que materializo sus alas y comenzó a volar para esquivarlas

-''**parece que perdió el control''**

-''_eso es lo que esperaba''_

Izuku materializo una Kusarigama y comenzó a cortar las raíces, pero cada vez que cortaba volvían a crecer más, entonces Izuku vio un auto abandonado y cuando se acercó le arranco la puerta y se la arrojo a su oponente que creo una pared de raíces para protegerlo. Cuando salió detrás de la pared no pudo esquivar la cadena del Kusarigama que se envolvió alrededor de su brazo

-''te tengo''

Mori enterró su mano libre en el suelo, pero Izuku comenzó a correr a su alrededor mientras envolvía la cadena alrededor de él, entonces salto sobre una farola en la calle y tiro de la cadena para dejar colgando a su oponente en el aire

-''me di cuenta que tu Quirk solo funciona si entierras tus manos en el suelo así que te dejare allí hasta que lleguen las autoridades''

-''**jaque mate ¿Quién es el novato ahora?''**

_-''estoy cansado''_

-''**es comprensible es la primera vez que peleas con dos oponente, aunque no son tan malos como el asesino de héroes''**

-''_eso es bueno para mí''_

La conversación entre estudiante y maestro fue interrumpida cuando el hombre colgando comenzó a reírse

-''¿Qué es tan gracioso?''

-''tal vez me capturaste… pero aun así perdiste''

Izuku lo miro confundido -''_creo que se volvió loco''_

-''**¡Izuku! En el último ataque enterró la mano en el suelo pero no salieron las raíces''**

Los ojos del peliverde se abrieron en shock -''_¡no me apuntaba a mí!''_

Materializando sus alas Izuku se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Mirko

* * *

**Con Mirko **

La heroína vio como Izuku se había alejado con sus dos oponentes mientras ella veía a su líder que estaba sonriéndole

-''siento lastima por tu amigo no podrá contra Mori e Ishi''

-''él es más fuerte de lo que te imaginas''

-''entonces tendré que derrotarte rápido para ir a ayudarlos''

Electra movió su látigo e intento golpear a Mirko, pero la heroína esquivo el golpe y se arrojó hacia adelante arrojando un gancho a su oponente, pero cuando se acercó Electra arrojo una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica de su cuerpo haciendo retroceder a Mirko

-''lo lamento querida pero no puedes tocarme''

-''eso puede arreglarse''

Mirko se puso detrás de un auto y lo pateo hacia donde se encontraba Electra pero con un movimiento de sus látigos partió el auto por la mitad

La peliblanca frunció el ceño -''_es buena en ataque a larga distancia gracias a ese equipo que lleva puesto y no puedo acercarme sin salir herida'' _entonces sonrió -''c_reo que tengo una idea''_

Entonces Electra volvió a intentar golpear con sus látigos a Mirko pero esta esquivaba cada golpe con velocidad y agilidad entonces repentinamente se quedó quieta

-''parece que ya no puedes correr''

Electra le arrojo sus dos látigos, pero en el último segundo Mirko salto haciendo que los dos látigos se envolvieran alrededor de un poste de luz. Mirko aprovecho la oportunidad y pateo un escombro de gran tamaño hacia su oponente. Electra abrí los ojos en shock cuando vio el proyectil dirigido hacia a ella y como no pudo reaccionar a tiempo impacto con su cuerpo arrojándola contra el suelo

-''_ahora debo encontrar una forma de contenerla''_

Antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento unas raíces salieron del suelo atrapando las piernas de la heroína

-''¿Qué diablos?''

-''Jajaja parece que Mori me dio una oportunidad'' Electra se puso de pie con una sonrisa -''ahora…'' arrojo látigo que se envolvió alrededor del brazo de Mirko y envió una gran corriente eléctrica haciéndola gritar de dolor

Mirko cayó de espaldas mientras sufría algunos espasmos debido a la descarga eléctrica, la electricidad había quemado las raíces pero no podía moverse, entonces abrió los ojos y vio a Electra elevar uno de sus látigos

-''adiós Mirko''

Cerrando los ojos la peliblanca espero el impacto… pero no llego, cuando abrió los ojos vio a Izuku sobre ella

-''Izuku…''

-''parece que quieres protegerla, no me gusta matar a un chico lindo… ¡pero si insistes!''

Electra comenzó a golpear la espalda de Izuku con sus látigos mientras el peliverde gruñía de dolor

-''vamos, vamos, veamos cuanto puedes resistir''

Los golpes seguían viniendo sin parar mientras Izuku permanecía inamovible las plumas manchadas de sangre comenzaban a dispersarse por todos lados. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el rostro de Mirko mientras ella ponía sus manos en el pecho de Izuku

-''¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Hazte a un lado!''

-''no te desconcentres, aún no ha terminado''

La peliblanca abrió los ojos en shock cuando lo escucho las palabras de su estudiante

-''eres fuerte ¡qué te parece esto!'' Electra levanto sus dos látigos

-''¡ahora!''

Izuku se puso de pie y materializo una daga que arrojo hacia la mochila de Electra que comenzó a echar humo mientras sus látigos dejaban de funcionar

-''¡mis látigos! ¡Maldito…!''

No pudo terminar de hablar porque recibió una fuerte patada en el estómago que la dejo sin aire, se dirigía hacia una pared pero la volvieron a patear hacia el lado contrario, entonces Mirko utilizo su velocidad para alcanzarla y patearla hacia el cielo donde se elevó sobre ella y la pateo de nuevo haciéndola impactar contra un auto dejándola inconsciente. Cuando Mirko aterrizo en el suelo hizo una mueca al sentir su pierna entumecida debido a la electricidad en el cuerpo de Electra

Izuku miro todo el intercambio de golpes -''_creo que nunca la hare enojar''_

-''**¿te encuentras bien?''**

Izuku comenzó a marearse _-''no, creo que me voy a desmayar''_

-''**es comprensible, cuidado con la cabeza''**

Lo último que escucho Izuku antes de caer inconsciente fue a Rumi gritando su nombre

* * *

**En la mente de Izuku **

Izuku abrió los ojos mientras sentía una sensación familiar y alrededor de él aparecía una túnel de fuego multicolor, cuando aterrizo se dio cuenta que estaba frente al balcón de un edificio de apartamentos

-''_¿Qué recuerdo del sensei veré ahora?''_

Entonces vio a Falcón salir del balcón vestido con una playera azul oscura de manga larga y unos pantalones grises, el pelinegro se apoyó en el balcón mientras miraba una máscara de halcón negra en su mano

-''**pronto se acabara todo, sinceramente nunca pensé en retirarme'' **Falcón hablo consigo mismo

-''_ahora recuerdo que Falcón-sensei menciono algo como eso''_

-''**bueno tampoco creí que me iba a casar'' **

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron en shock mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la mano izquierda de Falcón y vio una banda paloteada en su dedo anular

Falcón estiro sus brazos -''**creo que… me gustaría tener un hijo o dos o tres''**

-''ahora ¿Por qué estás hablando solo?'' se escuchó la voz de una mujer dentro del departamento

-''**nada, solo estaba pensando en el futuro''**

-''¿eso me incluye?''

-''**no sería posible sin ti Sayuri'' **el pelinegro sonrió

Izuku intento ver a la mujer que se encontraba dentro del departamento pero no podía y en el momento que comenzó a acercarse Izuku tuvo una sensación familiar

-''_¡oh maldita sea…!''_

Izuku se vio envuelto en un túnel de fuego multicolor antes de que todo se pusiera negro

Cuando abrió los ojos los volvió a cerrar debido a la luz y los abrió lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz

-''_espero no estar en un hospital'' _

-''**ya estas despierto ¿Cómo te sientes?''**

_-''hola Falcón-sensei, sorprendentemente me siento bien'' _observo que su cuerpo ni siquiera tenía vendas

Cuando se sentó se percató de donde estaba

-''_esta es la sala de descanso de la oficina de Mirko-sensei''_

Izuku se froto la cabeza hasta que la puerta se abrió y entraron Yuna junto con Saya

-''¡Izuku!'' ambas gritaron mientras se dirigían hacia él y lo abrazaban

-''no se preocupen estoy bien''

-''nos tenías realmente preocupadas''

El peliverde se puso de pie y se sacudió los hombros

-''lo lamento, que sucedió luego de que caí inconsciente''

Yuna miro a Izuku -''luego de que quedaste inconsciente llegaron la policía junto con otros héroes profesionales y se llevaron a los villanos con los que ustedes estaban luchando, te llevaron al hospital y por suerte había alguien con un Quirk para sanarte… pero…''

-''¿Qué sucede?''

-''**revisa bien si estas completo''**

Izuku se acercó a una ventana y comenzó a inspeccionarse pero no noto nada extraño hasta que reviso su espalda y entonces se percató que tenía una gran cantidad de cicatrices, tenían varios tamaños y la más grande iba en vertical desde su hombro hasta la parte baja de su espalda

-''lo siento Izuku'' hablo Saya

-''¿Por qué? Esto no es nada''

-''**por un minuto me preocupe de que fuera algo serio''**

-''¿no te molestan?''

-''las cicatrices vienen con el trabajo. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Mirko-sensei?''

-''bueno… ella quedo muy cansada luego de la pelea así que ya se fue a casa. ¡Pero me dijo que te deseáramos suerte!''

-''no sabes mentir''

Saya se congelo en su lugar y bajo su mirada al suelo, entonces Yuna hablo

-''Izuku, Rumi… ella tiene su forma de hacer las cosas''

-''lo sé, sé cómo es ella, pero tendrán que confiar en mi''

Con un suspiro Saya metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un trozo de papel que le entregó a Izuku con una sonrisa -''toma esto, esta es su dirección… suerte''

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo **

**cualquier PM o Review es bienvenido **

**nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**


	18. Amor

**hola a todos, ha pasado desde que subí un capitulo, pero aquí les traigo el capitulo 18 de esta historia**

**no soy dueño de Boku no Hero Academia**

-''dialogo''

_-''pensamiento''_

**-''****Falcón**** hablando''**

_**-''****Falcón**** pensando''**_

* * *

Capítulo 18: Amor

**Varios minutos después **

Izuku se encontraba volando mientras revisaba la dirección que le había entregado Saya

-''debo estar cerca''

-''**¿Cuál es el plan?''**

-''sinceramente no tengo ninguno, creo que es mejor llevar las cosas sobre la marcha''

-''**decirle que la amas va antes o después de 'las cosas sobre la marcha'**

Izuku abrí los ojos en shock y perdió el equilibrio por unos segundo -''¡¿Qué?!''

-''**enserio crees que no me daría cuenta, estoy seguro que te gusta desde que la conociste''**

El peliverde suspiro resignado -''aun así, hay varias cosas a considerar como la diferencia de edad, si ella siente lo mismo, después de todo ella es tan hermosa e increíble y yo sinceramente ya no sé en qué lugar me encuentro''

**-''creo que deberías decírselo, en una semana le contaste cosas que no has compartido con nadie más que conmigo y estoy seguro que ella ha hecho lo mismo''**

-''no es tan fácil''

-''**lo es si hablas con el corazón''**

Antes de poder contestar Izuku noto que frente un complejo de apartamentos solo un poco más grande de donde Vivian él y su madre

-''**si es dueña de su propia oficina ¿Por qué vive en este lugar?''**

-''a pesar de su actitud Rumi es más modesta de lo que parece las cosas ostentosas no son lo suyo''

Descendiendo hacia el suelo Izuku miro el reverso de la nota que tenía escrito 'tercer piso'. Entonces comenzó a subir, cuando llego leyó la placa a un lado de la puerto que decía 'Usagiyama' se acercó y toco el timbre

-''¿Quién es?''

-''soy yo''

Por unos segundos no se escuchó ni un sonido del otro lado, entonces volvió a tocar solo para ser recibido por más silencio

-''sensei, ya sé que estas allí por favor abre''

-''…''

-''bueno, lo intente por las buenas''

**-''¿trajiste el clip de metal como te dije?''**

-''si''

Izuku saco el clip y lo transformo en un pequeño gancho entonces lo metió en la cerradura y comenzó a girarla

-''_¿Cómo sabes hacer esto?''_

-''**cualquier ladrón novato sabe abrir una puerta, ten cuidado de que no se atore''**

Rumi se encontraba en silencio vestía un pantalón corto de color blanco y una camiseta sin mangas color negra, mientras miraba por la ventana decidió dejar que Izuku tocara la puerta hasta que se cansara y se fuera, pero entonces escucho un 'clic' de la puerta y cuando se giró vio a Izuku entrando al departamento

-''¿Cómo entraste?''

-''tengo mis trucos'' respondió con una sonrisa

-''y yo tengo el derecho a patearte hasta la próxima calle por irrumpir en mi casa''

-''si quieres hazlo, pero primero dime ¿Por qué no estabas cuando desperté?''

-''estoy cansada y hoy es el último día de la pasantías, mañana debes volver a tu casa''

-''¿enserio?'' pregunto escéptico -''entonces ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?''

Rumi se sintió acorralada por un segundo antes de que mirara directamente a los ojos color esmeralda de Izuku haciendo que ambos se quedaran en silencio por unos segundos hasta que el peliverde hablo

-''no puedes soportar todo sola Rumi''

-''¿Qué?''

-''la razón por la que trabajas sola es porque no quieres preocuparte, no quieres sentir el dolor de ver a alguien con quien trabajas salga lastimado, por esa razón valoras la fuerza individual y odias trabajar con otros, es porque eso que estas aquí en lugar de haber estado en la oficina cuando desperté ''

-''que importa…''

-''¡por supuesto que importa! crees que nadie se preocupara por ti si algo te sucede, que hay de Saya, Yuna o tu familia… que hay de mí, no quiero despertar un día y enterarme que estas herida o peor''

-''yo puedo soportar esto sola…''

-''no es cierto'' la sujeto de los hombros -''¡déjame soportarlo contigo!''

Los ojos de Rumi se abrieron en shock antes de sentir los fuertes brazos de Izuku alrededor de ella

-''déjame Izuku''

-''eres lo suficiente fuerte para alejarme por tu cuenta''

La peliblanca apoyo la cabeza en su hombro -''eres muy injusto''

Izuku puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Rumi y la hizo levantar la vista entonces se inclinó lentamente hacia adelante, ambos cerraron los ojos cuando se besaron

Los dos sintieron la electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos cuando sus labios se conectaron solo fueron unos segundo pero para los dos parecieron horas, cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos unos segundos antes de que un segundo beso comenzara mucho más lleno de pasión, Izuku sujeto la cintura de Rumi que salto y envolvió sus piernas alrededor del peliverde que por su parte la apoyo contra la pared mientras ambos continuaban con su apasionado beso cuando terminaron ambos estaban ruborizados y jadeando

-''mi habitación esta al final del pasillo a la derecha'' fue todo lo que dijo la peliblanca antes de abalanzarse para otro beso

Izuku la llevo a la habitación y luego de entrar se dirigió directamente a la cama donde recostó a Rumi con suavidad entonces comenzó a besar el cuello de la peliblanca mientras metía sus manos en su camiseta y comenzaba a acariciar su suave piel. Rumi solo podía gemir ante todas las sensaciones, cada lugar donde Izuku ponía sus manos o sus labios se sintieron como si se estuviera quemando.

Volviendo a levantar la cabeza comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, sus bocas se abrieron para permitir el paso de sus lenguas. Izuku mantuvo sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Rumi estaba sujetando los mechones de cabello verde de su pareja, sus propias caderas empujando hacia arriba mientras cada centímetro de su vagina hormigueaba de emoción.

Izuku deslizó su mano por el cuerpo de Rumi y se coló entre sus piernas dentro de sus pantalones cortos. Sus dedos trazaron el centro de su abertura, rozando la protuberancia de su clítoris.

Después de un momento, la sensación se hizo tan fuerte que Rumi perdió el foco en su boca. Su mandíbula colgaba baja mientras gemía, su aliento pesado y apasionado. Izuku echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la miró con una sonrisa satisfecha. Manteniendo la mano en su lugar, se inclinó a su lado para que la espalda de Rumi chocara contra su pecho. Con su nueva posición, Izuku tenía un ángulo mucho mejor para frotar la feminidad de la peliblanca. Él curvó sus dedos hacia adentro, empujando en la abertura húmeda entre sus muslos. Sus caderas respondieron balanceándose y un gemido escapó de su garganta. Él retrocedió un poco, moviendo su toque hacia arriba dirigiéndose hacia su clítoris

-''¡aaaahhhh!'' Rumi jadeó cuando él empujó contra su clítoris. Mojado por su excitación, el toque de Izuku se movió arriba y abajo del botón luego en círculos rítmicos. Su toque permaneció lento y estratégico, dándole a su cuerpo el tiempo suficiente para saborear la dicha de su excitación subiendo y bajando como las olas del océano.

-''Oh Dios'' gimió Rumi y en un rápido movimiento se giró y quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre Izuku -''¡Te quiero dentro de mí!''

Solo unos segundos se necesitó para que ambos quedaran completamente desnudos. Sus labios se encontraron una vez más comenzando otro beso, el peliverde empujo su lengua contra los labios de la mujer sobre el que con mucho gusto respondió abriendo la boca para que ambos pudieran profundizar el beso. Levantando las caderas, Rumi sintió la punta de la erección de Izuku deslizarse más allá de su vientre y tocar sus labios empapados. El eje rígido empujó a través de sus labios. La tentadora ráfaga de su circunferencia extendiendo sus cavernas hizo que Rumi gimiera de placer. Se inclinó sobre la carne grande y rígida entonces se levantó de nuevo, su hendidura empapada tirando de su miembro.

La boca de Rumi se abrió cuando gimió, subiendo y bajando por el eje de Izuku. Cada ascenso y caída la llenaban de felicidad mientras su circunferencia hundía sus cavernas, el húmedo golpe de carne llenaba el aire a su alrededor. La mirada de Izuku se mantuvo hacia adelante, sus ojos fijos en su rostro. Las mejillas de Rumi comenzaron a arder cuando manos de Izuku se deslizaron por su cintura y acunaron sus nalgas para sostener su cuerpo balanceándose contra su regazo, y su voz se elevó otro tono.

Una armonía de gemidos placenteros salió de la garganta de la peliblanca aumentando el fuego de su excitación, empujando su calor a una altura notable.

Izuku comenzó a jadear mientras flexionaba las caderas hacia arriba. Sus paredes internas tiraron de su carne rígida, a tientas y tirones cada vez que ella se abalanzó sobre él para asegurarse de que se hundiera lo más profundo posible.

En ese momento Izuku decido sentarse mientras continuaban empujando rítmicamente junto con Rumi. El peliverde apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro de Rumi, gruñendo mientras empujaba contra ella. Las manos de la peliblanca se movieron arriba y abajo en su espalda, arrastrando sus uñas por todos lados.

Izuku acerco su boca a los oídos de Rumi y susurró burlonamente -''¿Vas a correrte por mí?''

-''¡Dios, sí!'' Rumi murmuró entre respiraciones -''estoy tan cerca''

Izuku sonrió mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, entonces una de las manos que sostenían la cintura de Rumi rozo la cola que tenía en la parte baja de la espalda, decidiendo hacer una prueba Izuku la sujeto y tiro de ella

Los ojos de Rumi se abrieron de par en par ante el nuevo estimulo.

-''¡Aaaahhhh!'' Rumi gimió fuertemente mientras arqueaba su espalda, luego de unos segundos apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Izuku mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento -''¿Qué… hiciste?'' pregunto entre jadeos

-''¿quieres que me detenga?''

-''¡no! ¡Continua haciéndolo!''

Ella continuó gimiendo mientras saltaba arriba y abajo en el regazo Izuku. Su trasero golpeó contra los muslos del peliverde mientras este continuaba sujetando su cola, uno de sus brazos se envolvió alrededor de su espalda para mantenerla firme. Podía sentir el eje flexionándose hacia arriba, frotando contra el punto más vulnerable dentro de ella.

Rumi iba a correrse de nuevo en cualquier momento. Sus dientes y el resto de su cuerpo se apretaron en preparación para la liberación inminente.

-''¡Ah-ah-ah-Ahhh!" grito mientras tenía su orgasmo

Con un gruñido Izuku lanzó un chorro de semen en la matriz de su Rumi, su eje ardiendo junto con su liberación. -''¡Oh, dios, sí!''

El cuerpo de Rumi se estremeció y sus paredes internas apretaron con fuerza el eje de su pareja. Una corriente de fluidos cubrió su eje, mezclándose con la descarga blanca dentro de ella. Una oleada de endorfinas se extendió por el pecho de Rumi y sus extremidades, bañándola en una dicha liberadora.

Izuku se echó hacia atrás y tiró de Rumi con él, los dos rebotando contra la cama. Los dos se abrazaron, jadeando. Su brazo permaneció envuelto debajo de su hombro, manteniéndola cerca de él. Con su oreja contra el pecho de Izuku, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón que igual que los suyos eran rápidos pero estaban volviendo a normalizarse.

-''Rumi yo…''

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Rumi lo giro quedando debajo de él con una sonrisa

-''vamos a hablar mañana, ahora demuéstrame cuanta resistencia tienes''

Una sonrisa tiro de los labios de Izuku cuando comenzó a empujar de nuevo dentro de Rumi. Así estuvieron toda la noche perdiéndose en un mar de deseo y pasión

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

La brisa movía levemente las cortinas mientras los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba Rumi Usagiyama también conocida como la heroína Mirko. Cuando los rayos del sol golpearon su rostro la peliblanca abrió un ojo quiso moverse pero su cuerpo se encontraba exhausto estiro el brazo para sentir a su acompañante en la cama… pero no había nada

Sentándose rápidamente los pensamientos de Rumi se confirmaron cuando vio que el otro lado de la cama se encontraba completamente vacío, apretando las manos sobre las sabanas intento contener las lágrimas que querían derramarse de sus ojos

-''_¡fui una tonta por pensar que él sería diferente!''_

Entonces sus oídos escucharon un ligero ruido en la entrada de la habitación, cuando giro la cabeza se percató que era Izuku vestido solamente con unos pantalones mientras en su mano derecha sostenía una bandeja con de desayuno

-''buenos días Rumi''

Rumi abrió los ojos sorprendida al verlo parado allí en la puerta. Izuku por su parte se percató de las lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos de la peliblanca y rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella, dejando la bandeja en la mesa de noche que se encontraba a un lado de la cama se sentó junto ella

-''¿te encuentras bien?''

En respuesta Rumi apoyo la cabeza contra su pecho -''no te preocupes, está todo bien''

El peliverde envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella quedándose ambos en esa posición… hasta que el estómago de la peliblanca comenzó gruñir

-''¿tienes hambre?'' le entrego la bandeja con el desayuno que consistía en unos panqueques con miel y un café

Rumi se acomodó para comenzar con su desayuno y cuando lo probo se dio cuenta… que estaba exquisito

-''está muy bueno ¿son panqueques de zanahoria?''

-''si, tienes muchas zanahorias en tu cocina así que decidí improvisar un poco

Ambos conversaron por algunos minutos mientras desayunaban hasta que el teléfono de Izuku recibió un mensaje y se giró para contestarlo, entonces Rumi pudo ver las cicatrices que habían quedado de la batalla del día anterior, dejando sus cubiertos a un lado extendió la mano y la apoyo en la espalda de Izuku haciendo que se tensara por el contacto

-''sabes, es un poco hipócrita decirme que no soporte las cosas sola cuando ayer terminaste tan malherido'' delineo la cicatriz más grande con un dedo

-''por las personas que son importantes para mí no me importa arriesgar mi vida''

-''los héroes deben arriesgar la vida por todo el mundo''

-''**creo que te esta por ganar''**

Izuku suspiro y se giró para verla -''tienes razón, pero ayer no había nadie cerca así que pensé que mejor yo que tú''

Rumi lo abrazo -''supongo que ambos debemos cambiar''

-''supongo''

-''eres muy astuto Kitsune-kun''

-''y tú eres muy linda Usagi-chan''

-''**nada mejor que un buen empate''**

-''_supongo que hay ocasiones donde es lo mejor''_

-''¿te quedaras?''

-''tengo que irme al anochecer ¿no trabajas hoy?''

-''mi oficina se toma el día libre los domingos, pero pueden contactarme si es una emergencia''

* * *

**Unos minutos después**

Después del desayuno Izuku y Rumi se quedaron todo el día en el departamento, durante el almuerzo Izuku le demostró sus habilidades culinarias a Rumi cosa que la dejo sorprendida, los dos se encontraban sentados en el sofá comiendo su almuerzo con la peliblanca sentada en el regazo del peliverde mientras veían televisión

-''realmente eres muy bueno cocinando''

-''bueno comenzó ayudando a mi madre y luego supongo que me interese un poco por la cocina''

-''**no hay nada que les guste más a las mujeres que un hombre que sabe hacer las tareas del hogar'' **

-''_supongo que voy por buen camino entonces''_

Su conversación mental fue interrumpida cuando Rumi bajo de su regazo

-''Izuku ¿Qué estamos haciendo?''

-''¿a qué te refieres?''

-''¡a esto! Nos conocemos desde hace una semana, dormimos juntos y ahora estamos fingiendo ser una pareja, no vez que soy 9 años mayor que tú'' termino de hablar mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Por su parte Izuku se encontraba en shock

-''_sensei ¿Qué hago ahora?''_

-''**habla con el corazón, si quieres poder solucionar esto es la única opción que tienes''**

Izuku medito su respuesta durante unos segundo -''tienes razón''

Las orejas de Rumi cayeron detrás de su cabeza

-''es cierto que nos conocemos hace una semana y que eres unos años mayor que yo… pero aun así sé que siento algo por ti''

Las orejas de Rumi volvieron a levantarse mientras lo miraba completamente sorprendida

-''en los pocos días que hemos estado juntos te he contado cosas que no le he contado a nadie y he aprendido muchas cosas sobre ti también, sé que tu color favorito es el blanco, que te encantan las zanahorias, que tienes tres hermanos mayores y una hermana gemela, que cuando estas concentrada en algo te tiembla la nariz'' acerco su mano derecha a la de ella y entrelazo sus dedos -''Rumi, el amor no es algo que aparece instantáneamente, no creo que exista el amor a primera vista, el amor es algo que comienza como algo pequeño que va creciendo a través del esfuerzo y las experiencias que viven dos personas y que puede llegar a ser tan grande que puede mover montañas, dime ¿quieres que veamos qué tan grande puede ser lo que sentimos?''

-''¿y la sociedad?''

-''al diablo la sociedad, no les importa y no tienen por qué saberlo tampoco, estoy cumpliendo 16 años pronto dos años más y seré legalmente un adulto ¿crees que en un mundo tan caótico como en el que vivimos a alguien le importara que nos amemos? Y si es así peleare con todo lo que tengo por esto… pero no puedo hacerlo solo''

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos, la determinación ardía en los ojos de Izuku tan profunda como la noche y brillante como la luna… unos minutos después Rumi acuno el rostro de Izuku en sus manos y le dio beso

-''¿realmente me tiembla la nariz?'' pregunto divertida

Entonces se abrazaron mientras ambos se reían, unos minutos después estaban de nuevo en la posición anterior con Rumi en el regazo de Izuku mientras jugaba con su mano derecha delineando sus cicatrices

-''¿sabes que esta no será una relación normal?''

-''lo se''

-''no podremos ser vistos en público, al menos hasta dentro de dos años''

-''aún podemos reunirnos aquí''

-''tienes que ir a clases y yo tengo que seguir siendo Mirko''

-''los fines de semana son todos nuestros y te recuerdo que existen los celulares''

-''eres un idiota''

-''ya lo sé''

-''…''

-''…''

-''…te quiero''

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura Izuku inhalaba el aroma de su cabello, olía a jazmín y zanahorias

-''yo también te quiero''

-''**y cuando pensé que no podías hacerme sentir más orgulloso… creo que ahora entiendo a lo que se refiere All Might cuando dice que siempre superas todas las expectativas''**

-''_gracias Falcón-sensei''_

-''**no me agradezcas nada, todo lo hiciste tu solo'' **

Entonces Izuku sintió que Rumi se sentaba a horcajadas en su cintura

-''aún tenemos varias horas ¿porque no las aprovechamos?''

-''como desees''

Con sonrisas en sus rostros ambos compartieron un beso

-''***_sniff*_ese es mi estudiante''**

* * *

**En la tarde**

Luego de la conversación del almuerzo Izuku y Rumi pasaron toda la tarde haciendo el amor y luego viendo películas, pero ya era hora de que Izuku volviera a casa ya que mañana debía regresar a clases y Rumi debía volver a su trabajo de heroína

-''llámame cuando quieras hablar''

-''de acuerdo, te veo el próximo fin de semana''

Luego de darse un último beso Izuku se fue ya que tenía que pasar a la oficina de Mirko a buscar sus cosas y su traje de héroe. Cuando Izuku llego a la estación y bajo de su tren comenzó su camino de regreso a casa

-''**oye como harás para poder llegar hasta donde se encuentra tu nueva novia'' **

_-''puedo volar hasta allí ya que mis alas son más rápidas que un tren''_

**-''buena idea ¿Cuál será la excusa para tu madre?''**

-''_le diré que me voy el sábado en la mañana a pasar el día con unos amigos, pero en realidad me escarpe el viernes en la noche dudo que note la diferencia''_

-''**¿todos los fines de semana?''**

-''_cambiare las actividades conforme vaya pasando el tiempo'' _

-''**poco confiable pero es lo mejor que tienes''**

Mientras pasaba por la ciudad escucho un fuerte estruendo y vio que se dirigía hacia él un hombre tenía un pasamontañas con cuatro tentáculos en la espalda y se acercaba cargando una caja fuerte

-''**¿Qué diablos es eso?''**

_-''parece un villano''_

Materializando una lanza la arrojo hacia los pies del hombre que tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe, cuando levanto la vista vio a Izuku parado frente a el

-''maldito mocoso, ¿Qué crees…?''

Su monologo fue cortado porque una gran mano enguantada sujeto el cuerpo del villano, Izuku sonrió ya que reconocía a la heroína que había atrapado al hombre

-''por fin te atrape, ahora vas a entregarte''

-''me… rindo… no… me aprietes más''

Luego de aflojar el agarre en el villano, la heroína bajo la vista y vio a Izuku que la miraba con una sonrisa

-''hola Izuku''

-''hola''

Unos segundos después llegó la policía y Mount Lady les entrego al delincuente regresando a su tamaño normal, algunas personas se acercaron para pedirle un autógrafo que ella con gusto le otorgo cuando termino se acercó a Izuku que se encontraba en el mismo lugar desde que ella lo saludo

-''ha pasado un tiempo''

-''si, ¿Cómo has estado?''

-''bien, ya sabes haciendo cosas de heroína'' señalo la patrulla que se alejaba -''pero tu sin duda sí que has estado ocupado, felicidades por haber ganado el festival deportivo de Yuuei estuviste increíble''

-''muchas gracias''

-''también me entere de lo que paso con el asesino de héroes ¿te encuentras bien?''

Izuku movió el cuello de su camiseta mostrando la cicatriz que tenía debido a la puñalada que había recibido -''era muy fuerte, por suerte Endeavor llego a ayudarnos''

-''**que mala broma, lo único que hizo fue quedase con la gloria''**

-''_prefiero eso a recibir un castigo''_

-''me alegra que estés bien''

-''supongo que debo sentiré honrado que la hermosa monto lady se preocupe por mí'' Izuku sonrió de forma picara

-''depende, ¿piensas en mí también?'' pregunto coqueta

-''todo el tiempo''

-''**te recuerdo que hace unas horas saliste del departamento de tu novia''**

Antes de que algunos de los dos pudiera hablar el teléfono de Mount lady comenzó a sonar

-''parece que es hora de regresar''

-''puede ser que nos encontremos en otro momento''

-''tal vez, hace mucho que no tengo alguien con quien hablar ¿Qué piensas de un paseo?''

-''¿le estas pidiendo a un estudiante una cita?''

Yuu puso un dedo sobre el pecho de Izuku -''le estoy pidiendo a un amigo que vayamos a dar un paseo para conversar''

-''en ese caso me encantaría''

Izuku saco un bolígrafo y un papel de su mochila y luego de escribir su número se lo entrego a Yuu

-''aquí, cuando quieras salir avísame''

-''de acuerdo''

Con eso dicho ambos se despidieron y se fueron con caminos separados, mientras Izuku caminaba su teléfono recibió un mensaje

Te veré pronto ;)

-''**espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo'' **

-''tú la escuchaste solo somos amigos''

-''**si, ¿y sabes qué pasa cuando juegas con fuego?… te quemas''**

* * *

**Al día siguiente en Yuuei **

-''Jajaja ¿en serio? ¿No, en serio Bakugou?''

Kirishima y Sero se estaban riendo cuando vieron el peinado de Bakugou

-''no se rían, esta atorado así y lavarlo no lo arregla ¡no se rían o los matare!'' el rubio estaba temblando de ira

-''¡adelante e inténtalo, impresionante chico de cabello 8:2! Jajaja''

En ese momento Izuku entro a la habitación y comenzó a dirigirse a su escritorio pasando junto a Bakugou

-''bonito peinado''

-''¡no te burles mierda!'' grito Bakugou mientras su cabello regresaba a la normalidad

-''¡regreso! Jajaja''

Entonces Bakugou se dirigió a golpear a Sero y a Kirishima mientras Izuku se acercó a Iida y Todoroki, entonces escucho a las chicas preguntarle a Uraraka como estuvo su semana

-''hey Ochako, ¿Cómo estuvo la semana para ti?''

-''fue bastante… fructuoso''

Una gran aura rodeaba a la castaña mientras repasaba sus movimientos de pelea

-''Ochako-chan ha sido despertada, eso parece''

-''**ay mamá ¿Qué le paso?''**

-''_parece que realmente mejoro su estilo de pelea''_

-''se ha transformado en tan solo una semana'' opino Kaminari

-''¿se ha transformado? Imposible Kaminari'' le dijo Mineta -''¡no entiendes! Las mujeres… son demonios del mas allá, solo esconden su verdadero ser'' comenzó a morder la punta de su dedo

-''¿Qué te sucede? ¿Tú fuiste con Mount lady?''

-''**hombre ¿Qué crees que le hizo?''**

-''_no sé, pero estoy seguro que está exagerando… creo''_

-''¡yo me divertí y me emocione! Pero sabes, quienes tuvieron más emoción fueron esos tres'' Kaminari miro a Iida, Todoroki e Izuku

-''¡tiene razón! Ustedes se encontraron con el asesino de héroes'' hablo Sero mientras era golpeado por Bakugou -''que bueno que los tres están vivos''

-''¡dicen que ustedes tres fueron rescatados por Endeavor!''

Shoto suspiro -''si, rescatado''

Izuku se rio entre dientes y movió su mano restándole importancia

-''lo vi en las noticias, acerca de que el asesino de héroes y la liga de villano tienen una conexión, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese monstruo hubiera estado en la U.S.J?'' opino Ojiro

-''**la mayoría en esta habitación estarían muertos''**

-''_lo último que quiero hacer es pensar en eso''_

-''cierto, el daba bastante miedo, pero ¿vieron su video? No sé si fue su simpleza mental o su tenacidad o lo que sea ¿pero no creen que era algo genial también?''

Kaminari fue silenciado por un golpe en la cabeza que le dio Kirishima

-''no seas insensible''

-''¿huh? ¡Ah! Iida lo siento''

Iida miro su brazo izquierdo -''no, está bien. Él era sin duda un hombre de convicciones… entiendo que las personas lo encuentren 'genial'. Sin embargo el decidió avanzar en su causa mediante el asesinato y sin importar tus creencias eso es un error. Por eso ¡yo procederé en el camino para convertirme en un mejor héroe!''

-''**parece que lo está superando''**

-''_si, aunque los remanentes de todo el asunto del asesino de héroes aun es preocupante''_

* * *

**Varios minutos después en las clases de All Might**

Todos se encontraban en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la U.A vestidos con sus trajes de héroes y frente a ellos se encontraba All Might

-''bien, ya están todos aquí. Vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento. Cuanto tiempo sin verlos jóvenes ¿Cómo están? Como acaban de volver de sus prácticas, para este entrenamiento tendremos una carrera de rescate. Por eso estamos aquí ¡el campo de entrenamiento gamma! Un área llena de fábricas como un complejo laberinto. Se separaran en grupos de cinco para hacer entrenamiento. Les enviare una señal desde algún lugar del área ¡todos empezaran desde afuera de los limites! ¡Es una competencia para ver quien viene por mi primero!''

-''bien aquí está el grupo A: Sero, Ashido, Iida, Ojiro y Midoriya ¡vayan a sus posiciones! Mientras tanto los demás vayan a la zona de espera mientras observan a sus compañeros haciendo el ejercicio''

La zona de espera era una plataforma donde se mostraba una gran pantalla. Todos se sentaron en el suelo mientras el primer grupo se preparaba para iniciar el ejercicio

-''Iida aún no se recupera por completo ¿me pregunto si estará bien?''

-''todos los chicos con mayor maniobrabilidad están en ese grupo''

-''¿Quién cree que ganara?'' pregunto Kaminari

-''digo que Sero será el primer lugar'' opino Kirishima

-''puede ser pero te recuerdo que Ojiro también está ahí''

-''será Ashido sus reflejos son increíbles'' hablo Mineta

-''tiene esa herida limitándolo, pero aun siento que será Iida'' hablo Uraraka

Shouji creo una boca en uno de sus tentáculos -''les recuerdo que Midoriya no necesita esquivar nada él simplemente puede volar sobre el campo''

-''tienes razón la velocidad en las alas de Midoriya es increíble''

Entonces se escuchó la voz de All Might -''ahora ¡start!''

Todos comenzaron a utilizar sus Quirks para moverse por el campo. Sero envolvió su cinta en los tubos y comenzó a balancearse

-''¡miren! En un lugar tan complejo es bueno ir por arriba'' dijo Kirishima

-''es obvio que alguien con la habilidad de columpiarse como Sero tiene la ventaja'' opino Shouji

* * *

**De vuelta al campo **

Sero continuaba balanceándose por los aires

-''estoy completamente preparado para este ejercicio''

Entonces vio una sombra sobre él al igual que todos y cuando levantaron la vista vieron a Izuku utilizando full Cowl. Cuando cayó y sus pies tocaron el suelo inmediatamente salto de nuevo, cuando llego a un tubo lo suficientemente delgado hizo un 'balanceo en barra horizontal', al llegar a los techos de algunas fábricas que tenían tubos y algunas máquinas comenzó a hacer 'pasa vallas' junto con 'doble gato'. Cuando sus pies volvieron a llegar al borde del edifico flexiono las piernas y salto

-''woohoo''

-''**nada mal chico, estas usando el 15% ¿Cómo te sientes?''**

-''_duele… pero no tanto como la primera vez, puedo controlarlo''_

* * *

**En la zona de espera **

-''¡miren a Midoriya!''

-''¿Qué son esos movimientos?''

-''no está usando sus alas''

-''él estuvo con la heroína Mirko ¿verdad?''

All Might por su parte estaba mirando las pantallas sorprendido -''_su comprensión y uso del One For All ha cambiado drásticamente, está usando movimientos que le otorgan gran movilidad y velocidad, incluso el aterrizaje y el tiempo de reacción que utiliza antes del siguiente movimiento no deben ser más de 2 segundos ¡puedo sentir que incluso la cantidad de poder del One For All que está usando es mas a lo tenía acceso cuando se fue!''_

Por su parte Bakugou estaba teniendo sus propios pensamientos -''_¡que mierda son esos movimientos! Mientras yo estaba perdiendo mi tiempo con ese idiota de Best Jeanist, él ha ampliado la distancia entre nosotros aún más'' _apretó los puños con rabia

* * *

**Con Izuku **

-''**parece que el 15% te incrementa drásticamente tus habilidades''**

-''_mi tiempo de reacción, reflejos, todo se ha incrementado y gracias a los movimientos que me enseño Rumi puedo aprovecharlos al máximo en este tipo de terreno''_

Los pies de Izuku tocaron el techo de una fábrica e inmediatamente salto de nuevo

-''**te recuerdo que All Might está debajo de ti''**

Izuku abrió los ojos en shock entonces miro hacia abajo y se percató que había saltado demasiado lejos, desplego sus alas y detuvo su salto para aterrizar donde se encontraba All Might

-''parece que aún tengo que aprender a calcular bien las distancias en los saltos''

-''¡termino!'' grito All Might luego miro a Izuku -''me sorprendiste haz mejorado considerablemente con el One For All''

En ese momento llego Sero y unos segundos después llegaron Iida, Ojiro y Ashido

-''cuando la lección termine búscame joven hay algo de lo que necesitamos hablar'' susurro All Might al pasar junto a Izuku

-''**no me gusta cómo se escuchó eso''**

-''_no sé qué sea, pero debe ser realmente importante''_

Los cinco adolescentes se pararon frente a All Might

-''el joven Midoriya ha sido el primero en llegar, todos ustedes han aprendido a usar más libremente sus Quirks desde que están aquí en Yuuei ¡manténganse así y prepárense para los exámenes finales!''

* * *

**Varios minutos después en el vestuario de los hombres**

La clase de All Might había terminado y todos los chicos se encontraban cambiándose

-''**¿esta fue tu ultima clase?''**

-''_si, ya debo ir a buscar a All Might, no quiero hacerlo esperar se escuchaba muy serio''_

-''**estoy de acuerdo'' **

Izuku comenzó a ponerse la camisa

-''¡¿Qué diablos te paso Midoriya?!'' grito Kirishima

Izuku miro a sus compañeros confundido hasta que noto estaba viendo las cicatrices de su cuerpo

-''¿estas? La de mi hombro me la hizo el asesino de héroes y las de mi espalda las obtuve cuando proteja a Mirko-sensei mientras luchábamos con un grupo de villanos un día antes de que terminaran las pasantías''

-''auch, eso debió doler'' opino Kaminari

-''lo hicieron, pero ya están curadas''

-''¿no te desagradan?'' le pregunto Aoyama

-''solo son cicatrices… vienen con el trabajo''

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como Izuku le restó importancia a la gran cantidad de cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo

-''hey, Midoriya descubrí algo genial''

Mineta despego un cartel que había en la pared mostrando un pequeño agujero -''¡miren este agujero! probablemente es cortesía de nuestros sempai ¿saben los que se encuentra del otro lado? El vestuario de las chicas''

Todos dirigieron la vista hacia el agujero

-''¡déjalo Mineta! ¡Husmear es un crimen flagrante!'' le regano Iida

-''Hey Iida, mi pequeño mineta es un crimen flagrante si sabes a lo que me refiero'' se subió en una silla para poder mirar por el agujero

-''_sensei ¿cómo cree que terminara esto?''_

-''**créeme siempre termina mal para los pervertidos''**

-''¡los pechos de Yaoyorozu! ¡La figura de Ashido! ¡Las pantis flotantes de Hagakure! ¡El hermoso cuerpo brillante de Uraraka! ¡Y cómo podemos olvidar a Asui!''

Entonces del agujero salió uno de los jacks de Jirou y se incrusto en el ojo de mineta

-''¡aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!''

-''**Jajaja te lo dije''**

Izuku sujeto el cuello de la camisa de Mineta y lo alejo de la pared

-''Jajaja eso obtienes por fisgonear'' se rio Kirishima

-''cosechas lo que siembras'' opino Todoroki

Luego de vestirse los chicos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigían hacia la salida

-''oigan olvide algo, voy a regresar nos vemos mañana''

-''¿no quieres que te espere?'' se ofreció Iida

-''no, está bien hasta mañana''

-''bueno, hasta mañana''

* * *

**continuara...**

**los movimientos que uso Izuku durante la carrera fueron de parkour**

**Bueno hasta allí llega el capitulo como disculpa por no haber subido capitulo durante tanto tiempo les aviso que voy a subir un capitulo dentro de un par de horas **

**como siempre cualquier review o PM es bienvenido **


	19. Responsabilidades

**hola a todos aqui les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia**

**lamento haber tardado tanto , pero con las cosas como estan he tenido algunos problemas con el internet **

**no voy a abandonar esta historia asi que no se preocupen**

* * *

Capítulo 19: Responsabilidades

Izuku se dirigió rápidamente a la sala de profesores, cuando llego entro y pudo ver a All Might en su forma delgada sentado en el sofá con las manos juntas

-''cierra la puerta''

-''_mierda la atmosfera se siente tensa''_

**-''no te preocupes y recuerda lo que te enseñe mantente tranquilo sin importar la situación''**

Los pensamientos de Izuku fueron interrumpidos por la voz de All Might

-''has pasado por mucho, perdón por no estar a tu lado''

-''no es problema All Might, pero ¿de qué es lo que querías hablarme?''

-''escuche que el asesino de héroes probo tu sangre''

-''así es, poseía un Quirk que paralizaba a sus oponentes solo si consumía su sangre ¿Qué hay con eso?''

-''¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te herede mi poder?''

-''trágate esto'' Izuku hizo una imitación del rostro de All Might

-''no, eso no, te dije que debías consumir mi ADN de alguna manera''

-''**mierda''**

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron en shock -''eso quiere decir que ¡lo perdí!''

-''no, pensé que te preocuparías pero creo que lo olvidaste, solo para que lo sepas el One For All no se transmite a menos que el dueño lo desee, no puede ser robado a la fuerza pero si puede ser transmitido a la fuerza. Es un Quirk especial sabes y lo mismo ve para su origen… One For All se deriva de un Quirk diferente que ha existido desde el inicio''

Izuku se sorprendió por la información -''_¿desde el inicio?''_

-''**¡eso quiere decir que desde mi época!'' **

-''el nombre del Quirk del que nació se llamaba All For One, tal y como suena era un Quirk que robaba los Quirks de otros, los hace suyos y también podría otorgarlos a otros''

-''All For One…'' murmuro Izuku

-''todo comenzó en el inicio del fenómeno cuando las personas aún no se adecuaban al cambio la palabra 'humano' solo se adecuaba a los que no poseían Quirks. Eso es todo lo que se necesitó para que la sociedad comenzara a derrumbarse, grandes manifestaciones se formaban contra los que tenían Quirks''

-''lo se''

-''lo sabes ¿Cómo?''

-''¿eh? Bueno lo encontré en un sitio de internet pero no lo creía… hasta ahora'' se rasco la nuca nervioso

-''bueno si sucedió y durante esa época creció una figura que prontamente reunió a la mayoría de las personas con Quirks. El robaba los Quirks de otros y a través de su inmenso poder su influencia se esparció por todo el país. El movió a las masas, sus peones, de acuerdo a sus planes y realizo un montón de obras maléficas intentando tomar el control de Japón como un gobernante maligno''

_-''¡es exacto como me lo dijo sensei!_''

Falcón no dijo ni una palabra

-''_Falcón-sensei''_

Por su parte Falcón se encontraba perdido en sus recuerdos

* * *

**Flashback **

En un terreno vacío se encontraban Falcón y Soul Eater parados uno frente al otro, la lluvia caía sobre ambos mientras los truenos y los relámpagos hacían ecos por todo el lugar

-''viniste Falcón''

**-''¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Shun?!''**

-''era necesario''

**-''¡eras un héroe fantástico! ¡Dime! ¡¿Por qué?!''**

-''cierto era un héroe… pero conocí a alguien que me mostro la realidad''

Falcón apretó sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos

-''entiende Falcón… All For One hará un país mejor para todos, únete a nuestra causa''

**-''no te lo perdonare… ¡jamás te lo perdonare!''**

Falcón desplego sus alas y materializo su Guan Dao mientras se arrojaba hacia Shun

-''entonces que así sea'' saco dos tontas y se arrojó hacia Falcón

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

-''_¡¿Falcón-sensei?!'' _

-''**¿eh? Lo siento me distraje un poco''**

-''¿_te encuentras bien?''_

-''**si, solo me perdí en mis pensamientos''**

-''¿joven Midoriya?''

-''lo siento All Might, podrías decirme como conecta esta historia con el One For All''

-''el All For One también puede conceder Quirks, solo se los entregaba a los que les tenía mucha confianza o lo hacía para someter a otros a su plan. A pesar de conceder Quirks los cuerpos de aquellos a los que les entregaba varios Quirks no podían aguantar el estrés y muchos se convirtieron en muñecos sin habla justo como Noumu''

-''**¡es él! ¡Izuku es él quien está detrás de la liga de villanos!''**

-''_¿eso crees?''_

-''**es la única explicación para Noumu y para la existencia de la liga''**

-''_puede que tengas razón'' _

-''**_parece que tú y yo nos reuniéramos no era una casualidad después de todo Izuku''_**

All Might continúo con su explicación

-''otra cosa que debes saber es que entre aquellos a quienes les entregaba Quirks también hubieron casos en los que los Quirks se unían y mutaban. Este hombre tenía un hermano menor sin Quirk. El hermano menor era pequeño y frágil pero tenía un gran sentido de la justicia. Debido a las acciones de su hermano se opuso a él. El hombre le entrego a su hermano un Quirk que almacenaba poder y ya sea que lo hizo por amabilidad o para controlarlo no tengo idea… pero había algo con lo que este hombre no contaba su hermano que se creía que no tenía un Quirk realmente tenia uno, ni siquiera el o alguien se había dado cuenta. El antiguo e insignificante Quirk que podía pasarse a otro'' All Might extendió los brazos -''el Quirk que acumulaba poder y el que podía transferirse a otros se unieron. Ese es el origen del One For All. Es bastante irónico que la justicia siempre nazca de las entrañas del mal''

-''ya veo, sí que es un origen único, pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que ese hombre siga vivo?''

-''es un hombre que podía robar Quirks seguramente tomo uno que impide su envejecimiento. Él es un símbolo de la maldad que vivirá indefinidamente. La brecha de poder entre él y su hermano no le daba la oportunidad de derrotarlo, el hermano menor que fue derrotado decidió encomendar su poder a la próxima generación entones su poder fue acumulándose poco a poco y algún día ser capaz de detener ese mal de una vez por todas. Hace algunos años yo me enfrente a él y lo derrote… o eso creí pero aún está vivo ¡y él es el cerebro detrás de la liga de villanos!''

-''**te lo dije, es el único que podría ser el verdadero líder de la liga de villanos''**

_-''creo que ya entiendo la verdadera razón por la que All Might necesitaba un sucesor''_

-''joven Midoriya, One For All es el poder otorgado por generaciones para derrotar al All For One… tú te verás obligado a enfrentar a ese hombre… esa gran maldad…en un enfrentamiento final''

Todo quedo en silencio mientras All Might dejaba que Izuku absorbiera toda la historia

-''**¿Qué harás?''**

Izuku se puso de pie y miro a All Might -''de acuerdo, si es esto es lo que tengo que hacer, para responder a tu voluntad y los que han estado antes que yo. En este momento puedo controlar un 15% sin romperme los huesos pero ahora que entiendo el rol que tengo que cumplir sé que debo volverme más fuerte ¡para acabar con esto de una vez por todas!''

All Might mostro una sonrisa -''gracias''

Unos minutos después Izuku salió de la oficina

-''**¿Qué pasara ahora?''**

-''_entrenare hasta el límite, para que cuando llegue el momento me enfrente a All For One''_

-''**¿crees que derrotarlo bastara?''**

-''_¿a qué te refieres?''_

-''**eres el noveno portador de este poder, ocho portadores antes que tu no pudieron hacer nada, no crees que lo mejor… será matarlo''**

-''_… en un pasado habría estado horrorizado por esta implicación pero ahora… no lo sé, lo derroto para que valla a la cárcel o elimino un mal que ha lastimado a cientos de personas… pero ¿vale la pena traicionar todo en lo que creo? ¿Qué piensa sensei?''_

-''**por desgracia yo tampoco tengo una respuesta para ti''**

_-''pensare en ello cuando llegue el momento… espero tener tiempo suficiente''_

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Izuku junto a todos los demás se encontraban en sus escritorios y Aizawa estaba frente a ellos

-''veamos, todos saben que las vacaciones de verano serán dentro de algunas semanas, pero por supuesto ustedes no tendrán ningún tiempo libre para relajarse durante 30 días''

-''**no me gusto como se escuchó eso''**

-''Iremos a un alojamiento en el bosque para las vacaciones de verano''

-''¡lo sabía!''

-''¡oh sí!''

-''¡haremos desafíos entre nosotros!''

-''¡los baños!''

-''y fuego artificiales''

-''¡vacaciones significa curry!''

Izuku suspiro -''_supongo que no puedo esperar menos de Yuuei. Voy a tener que estar lejos de Rumi por un tiempo… que mierda'' _

-''desafiándonos a elegir sabiamente en cualquier ambiente''

-''¡aguas termales!''

Aizawa activo su Quirk y toda a habitación quedo en silencio

-''¡sin embargo! Si alguno de ustedes llega a fallar los exámenes de fin de ciclo. Estarán encerrados en la escuela en un infierno terapéutico''

-''¡demos lo mejor chicos!'' grito Kirishima

-''**¿Qué harás ahora Izuku?''**

-''_lo que me conto All Might ayer fue el origen del One For All junto con varias cosas que yo ya sabía gracias a usted, el realmente no me conto nada de su historia… después de meditar decidí esperar un poco para ver que hare con All For One, aunque lo que tengo que hacer no ha cambiado en absoluto''_

-''**ya veo creo que es lo mejor para ti por ahora''**

* * *

**En un edificio lejos de Yuuei **

En una habitación oscura llena de equipos médicos y solamente iluminada por el monitor de una pantalla se encontraba un hombre cuyo rostro parecía estar hecho completamente de tejido cicatricial, que se extiende desde arriba de su labio superior y cubre toda su cabeza y la parte posterior de su cuello. Como tal, no tiene nariz, orejas, cabello u ojos visibles, aunque se podían ver los contornos de las cuencas de los ojos. Estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas viendo el monitor que tenía una imagen de Shigaraki Tomura

-''nunca pensé que el asesino de héroes seria capturado, pero en gran parte las cosas salieron como lo preveía. Los idiotas que solo quieren ir salvajemente y los que simpatizan… todo tipo de gente buscaran a la alianza de villanos como un lugar para destapar sus impulsos ¡Shigaraki Tomura su posición será la de unificarlos y supervisarlos!''

Entonces una voz se escuchó detrás del hombre -''me pregunto si 'el chico' podrá lograrlo. Creí que las cosas realmente estarían avanzando más rápido si hubieras aparecido antes sensei''

-''hahahaha… si es así entonces arrégleme más rápido doctor''

-''si tan solo hubiera conseguido la súper regeneración 5 años atrás, es completamente inútil con heridas que ya están sanadas''

-''¡está bien! Le dejare el trabajo duro a Tomura. Después de todo él se convertirá en el nuevo 'yo'… ese niño nació con el ideal lo suficientemente torcido para eso. Disfruta mientras puedas esta paz momentánea… All Might''

* * *

**Varios días después (1 semana antes de las pruebas de fin de ciclo)**

-''¡no he estudiado para nada!'' gritaron Ashido y Kaminari

-''¡con el festival deportivo y la experiencia laboral nunca me detuve a estudiar!''

-''los exámenes de mitad de ciclo, no cubrían mucho pues recién hemos sido admitidos, es cierto que tuvimos muchos asuntos escolares aun así los exámenes de fin de ciclo serán muy diferentes'' opino Satou

-''solo deben esforzarse, después de todo todos debemos ir al campamento de entrenamiento'' les sonrió Izuku mientras metía las mano en sus bolsillos

-''¡Midoriya tiene razón hay que darlo todo!'' grito Iida

-''es fácil aprobar si ponen atención en clase'' opino Todoroki

Kaminari se sujetó el pecho -''ustedes piensen en sus palabras''

-''ustedes dos, si quieren podría ayudarles a estudiar''

-''¡Yao-Momo!''

Un aire depresiva apareció sobre la pelinegra -''aunque no puedo hacer nada en la parte práctica'' murmuro desanimada

-''_lo pospuse durante demasiado tiempo ¿verdad sensei?''_

**-''¿tú crees?''**

Entonces Jirou se acercó a Yaoyorozu -''no se ellos pero ¿podrías enseñarme también? Tengo problemas con matemáticas''

-''Yaoyorozu disculpa ¿podrías ayudarme también?'' pidió Sero acercándose también

-''yo también por favor'' se acercó un avergonzado Ojiro

Momo se emocionó al ver a sus compañeros pedirle ayuda -''chicos… ¡por supuesto! ¡Entonces tangamos una sesión de estudio en mi residencia! Debo avisarle a mi madre para que prepare el gran salón''

-''espera Yaoyorozu somos 5 ¿crees que podrás concentrarte en todos nosotros?'' pregunto Ojiro

-''si creo que tendría que haber alguien más'' opino Kyoka

Entonces Sero envolvió su cinta en el brazo de Izuku y lo atrajo hacia el grupo

-''¿nos ayudaras Midoriya? De esa forma no será tan agobiante para Yao-Momo''

-''**¿crees que es buena idea?''**

-''_si, ya he estudiado lo suficiente, solo tengo que repasar algunas cosas''_

-''está bien, si Yaoyorozu está de acuerdo''

-''c-claro Midoriya-kun''

-''por cierto, Yaoyorozu quisiera hablar contigo en el gimnasio después de clases''

Toda la habitación quedo en silencio por las palabras de Izuku

-''¿eh?'' fue lo único que pudo decir Momo mientras el rubor en su rostro llegaba hasta sus oídos

-''si, es algo que he estado posponiendo desde el festival deportivo''

En ese punto el vapor empezó a salir de los oídos de la pelinegra

-''¿Qué diablos Midoriya?''

-''¡Kyaaa! ¡Una confesión!''

-''¡que varonil Midoriya!''

-''¡¿Cuándo haces algo 'no cool' Midoriya?!''

-''eso fue realmente directo''

Izuku miro a sus compañeros confundido

-''**creo que tal vez no elegiste bien las palabras'' **

-''_oh mierda''_

Antes de que Izuku pudiera decir algo las chicas agarraron a Momo y comenzaron a sacarla del salón

-''no te preocupes Midoriya, ella estará allí después de clases'' le aviso Ashido mientras cerraba la puerta

Izuku solo suspiro -''_tengo suerte que Rumi nunca sabrá de esto''_

-''Midoriya ¡¿crees que es tiempo de que hagas algo como esto?!'' le grito Iida

-''no es eso, enserio''

* * *

**Durante el almuerzo **

Izuku se encontraba almorzando junto a sus compañeros Todoroki e Iida a su derecha y Uraraka, Asui y Hagakure frente a el

-''el contenido de la prueba para todas las materias está completamente dentro de lo visto en clase, por lo que será fácil si estudiamos, pero me mantiene algo inquieto no saber que será la prueba práctica'' hablo Izuku

-''**en eso nos parecemos, yo también odio las sorpresas, pero no te preocupes solo arrasa con lo que sea que te pongan enfrente''**

-''_supongo que es la idea general''_

-''Aizawa-sensei dijo que sería un resumen general de lo que hicimos en el semestre'' informo Hagakure

-''si, pero no nos dijo nada aparte de eso'' opino Asui

-''él nos dio los informes de las pruebas de combate y rescate. Y el resto fue entrenamiento básico'' dijo Uraraka

Izuku estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza, cuando se giró vio al chico que se había enfrentado a Bakugou en la batalla de caballería en el festival deportivo

-''ah, mi culpa tu cabeza es tan grande que termine golpeándola''

Izuku se puso de pie

-''¡el chico de la clase B! ¡Monoma! ¿Qué crees que haces?'' le recrimino Iida

Izuku sonrió -''¿Monoma?... Ya te recuerdo, eres el chico que no pudo pasar de la prueba de caballería en el festival deportivo verdad''

Monoma entrecerró los ojos

-''**Jajaja buen golpe''**

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Monoma -''¡tú te encontraste con el asesino de héroes, eso escuche! Las formas en la que han estado acaparando las luces solo se han multiplicado desde el festival deportivo ¿o no, clase A? ¡Aunque la atención que atraen es en forma de problemas! ¡Da tanto miedo! ¡Un día algún inocente o nosotros podríamos quedar atrapados en sus problemas y salir lastimados! ¡Da tanto miedo!''

-''**hijo de puta, ¿Cuánto crees que tardara en llegar al otro lado de la escuela después que lo golpees?''**

Izuku apretó su puño -''_vamos a averiguarlo''_

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo una chica de cabello naranja atado en una cola de caballo y ojos verdes le quito su bandeja de almuerzo a Monoma y le dio un golpe en el cuello

-''eso no es gracioso ¿no sabes lo que le paso a Iida? perdón por eso clase A, el corazón de este chico es… ya saben''

-''**su corazón, el problema claramente está en su cerebro''**

-''¡Kendou!''

-''como sea, pude escuchar lo que dijeron que no sabía cómo será la prueba práctica. De hecho me han dicho que será igual a la prueba de ingreso una pelea contra robots''

-''¿Cómo lo sabes?'' pregunto Izuku

-''conozco a alguien de los grados superiores y le pregunte''

-''¿eres estúpida Kendou? Simplemente tiraste la ventaja intelectual que tanto nos costó. Era nuestra oportunidad de adelantarnos a la detestable clase A''

Kendou comenzó a arrastrarlo mientras volvía a golpearlo en el cuello -''te dije que no los detestamos''

-''**debe ser como la hermana mayor de su clase... bonitas piernas''**

-''_sensei''_

-''**oye, eres tú el que tiene novia no yo''**

Izuku volvió a sentarse

-''¡eso es genial! ¡Ahora ya sabemos que esperar para la prueba práctica!'' exclamo Hagakure emocionada

-''no se confíen, aun así hay que estar preparados'' hablo Izuku

-''no creo que Kendou-san quiera engañarnos Midoriya''

Izuku no contesto y solo comenzó a comer su almuerzo

* * *

**Varios minutos después **

Cuando Izuku y los demás regresaron al salón de clases les contaron a los demás lo que habían escuchado de Kendou

-''¡si!''

-''si son robots entonces no habrá problemas''

-''deben estar felices porque sus Quirk son difíciles de ajustar contra oponentes humanos'' hablo Shouji a través de una boca creada con su Quirk

-''si, pero contra robots será fácil''

-''ahora solo necesitamos que Yaoyorozu junto con Midoriya nos ayuden a estudiar y seguro aprobaremos'' hablo Sero

-''**supongo que los idiotas les agradan las cosas fáciles''**

-''_no son idiotas sensei, solo quieren que todos podamos ir a en campamento de entrenamiento'' _

(-''…tú te verás obligado a enfrentar a ese hombre… esa gran maldad…en un enfrentamiento final'')

_-''creo que yo también tengo que aprovechar estos momento ya que en algún momento estos días tranquilos solo serán un recuerdo lejano''_

-''solo hay que derrotarlos ya sean gente o robots. No digan que será sencillo idiotas'' les dijo Bakugou

-''¡¿a quién llamas idiota?!''

-''¡cállate! Si necesitan ajustar sus Quirks simplemente háganlo idiotas… ¡Oye Deku!''

Izuku salió de sus reflexiones para mirar a Bakugou

-''parece que aprendiste un par de trucos durante tus pasantías. Pero realmente me estas desesperando basura. Te lo diré ahora, ¡esta vez no será otro resultado como el del festival deportivo! Para las pruebas finales veremos con nuestras notas quien es el mejor ¡te guste o no! ¡Te aniquilare, te dejare en el piso con la diferencia entre nosotros y después te matare!...''

Antes de que Bakugou pudiera seguir hablando las líneas rojas cubrieron el cuerpo de Izuku y una gran cantidad de rayos verdes comenzaron a salir del cuerpo, desplego sus alas y miro a Bakugou

-''ya me cansaste… ¡tú y tus estúpidas quejas! Si realmente quieres ver quién es el mejor ¡porque no me lo demuestras ahora!'' Izuku materializo su Guan Dao

-''**Izuku no lo escuches, trata de controlarte''**

-''_lo intento sensei… lo intento, pero ya estoy cansado de toda esta estupidez''_

-''**_maldición, la presión de todas las cosan que están sucediendo lo esta abrumando''_**

Bakugou dejó caer su mochila, pero antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo sus compañeros se pusieron entre ellos Iida, Todoroki y Tokoyami frente a Izuku y Kirishima, Sero y Kaminari frente Bakugou

Iida miro directamente a Izuku -''¡suficiente ustedes dos! Están llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, si quieren pelear entre ustedes'' todos activaron sus Quirks -''tendrán que pasar sobre nosotros primero''

-''**tiene razón Izuku… no lo vale''**

Izuku miro a sus amigos durante unos segundos, entonces suspiro y desactivo sus Quirks. Bakugou tomo su mochila y salió del lugar dando un portazo

-''lo lamento, supongo que me deje llevar… creo que iré a tomar algo de aire'' Izuku tomo su mochila y salió del salón

Kirishima se rasco la cabeza -''dios, a veces esos dos son muy intensos''

-''ambos perecen estar impacientes'' opino Tokoyami

Desconocido para la clase Aizawa había estado cerca y había escuchado el intercambio entre el peliverde y el rubio

-''_Bakugou y Midoriya los dos parecen estar peor de lo que pensaba''_

* * *

**En el gimnasio **

Luego de lo que había pasado en el salón Izuku se había ido al gimnasio y estaba allí desde hace unos minutos sentado con los ojos cerrados

-''**¿crees que vendrá?''**

-''_después de que actué como un maldito lunático… ¿tú lo harías?''_

-''**si fuera yo tendrías suerte si te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra'' **

El peliverde se rio entre dientes ante la broma de Falcón

-''¿Midoriya-kun?''

Izuku abrió los ojos y vio a Momo que entraba al edificio con su uniforme de gimnasia

-''hola, veo que leíste mi mensaje''

-''¿Por qué querías que viniera con mi uniforme de gimnasia?''

Izuku se puso de pie y materializo un Bo de acero negro en sus manos -''quiero que pelees conmigo''

-''¿Por qué?''

-''quiero confirmar una cosa… tendrás que confiar en mi''

Momo entendió que era completamente serio con esto así que creo un Bo y se puso en posición. Ambos se observaron durante unos segundos mientras se median entre ellos. Entonces Momo se arrojó hacia él lanzando un golpe alto que Izuku desvió y la golpeo en el costado derecho, la pelinegra gruño de dolor pero rápidamente se recuperó y arrojo un golpe hacia el estómago del peliverde que lo esquivo e intento golpear el hombro de la pelinegra que dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar el golpe, Momo comenzó a arrojar golpe tras golpe hacia su oponente pero Izuku los bloqueaba o esquivaba todos, en un momento la pelinegra arrojo un golpe hacia el rostro de su oponente pero lo desvió con su propio Bo luego uso la parte inferior de su Bo para golpear el arma de Momo haciéndola levantar los brazos y por último la empujo con su Bo haciéndola caer sobre su trasero, antes de que Momo se pudiera poner de pie el Bo de Izuku se encontraba en su cuello

-''m-me rindo''

Izuku solo suspiro y desvaneció su arma mientras Momo bajaba la vista al suelo deprimida

-''¿eso es todo?''

Abriendo los ojos sorprendida Momo levanto la vista para ver a Izuku con una rodilla en el piso mirándola directamente a los ojos

-''pero perdí''

-''la Yaoyorozu que se enfrentó a mi durante el primer ejercicio de All Might no es la chica que esta frente a mí en este momento''

-''¿a qué te refieres?''

-''recuerdo que cuando te conocí por primera vez me pareciste una chica inteligente, calculadora y que estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, recuerdo que durante el ejercicio seguiste golpeándome sin importar que fue lo que hice, cuando creí que te había derrotado me sorprendiste arrojándome una granada aturdidora a la cara… es cierto que perdiste durante el festival deportivo pero no dejes que eso te limite, vuélvete mas fuerte para no volver a perder de nuevo. Estoy seguro de que no hay problema que no puedas resolver''

Izuku se puso de pie y extendió su mano -''vamos, después de todo eres la vicepresidenta de la clase 1-A y la heroína Creati ¿verdad?''

Momo sujeto la mano fuertemente mientras se ponía de pie -''gracias Izuku''

-''de nada Momo, si sientes que las cosas se ponen difíciles para ti recuerda que yo te estoy apoyando sin importar que suceda''

Las mejillas de Momo se pusieron rojas mientras su corazón latía muy rápido -''¡sí!''

* * *

**Unos días después**

Izuku se encontraba caminando por la calle mientras seguía una dirección en un papel

-''**ya llegamos… ya llegamos… ya llegamos''**

-''no…no… ¡que no!''

**-''cuanto te cuesta encontrar la casa de los Yaoyorozu solo busca un palacio o algo parecido''**

-''ya debemos estar por llegar sensei no sea impaciente''

-''**espero que la ayuda que le diste a la chica sirva de algo''**

-''ella es fuerte pero perdió la confianza, creo que después de lo que le dije estará bien… espero''

Entonces Izuku llego a unas grandes rejas grises, la casa que vio era enorme y muy lujosa

-''**creo que llegaste''**

-''¿tú crees?''

**-''te das cuenta que mientras hablábamos no te percataste de que no hay otra casa en kilómetros verdad''**

Izuku miro hacia los lados y vio que había rejas que se extendían hasta donde podía ver

* * *

**En la mansión**

Momo estaba preparando todo para la llegada de sus compañeros mientras se miraba en el espejo para asegurarse que estaba impecable

-''señorita ¿está emocionada?''

La pelinegra giro la cabeza y vio a una mujer mayor vestida de maid la miraba con una sonrisa maternal

-''Baa-chan, bueno mis compañeros vienen a que les ayude con sus estudios''

-''mmm no se tratara de un joven ¿verdad?''

Las manos de la pelinegra se detuvieron mientras sus mejillas se ponían de color rojo -''n-no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?''

-''¿así que la señorita ya en esa etapa?''

Momo ahora vio a un hombre mayor vestido de mayordomo con cabello gris y bigote que la miraba

-''¡Oji-chan! ¡No es una etapa! ¡Y no se trata de Izuku!''

-''así que Izuku ¿eh?'' Pregunto el hombre divertido

La pelinegra miro el suelo mientras sus mejillas estaban en llamas, entonces sintió una mano en su mejilla y vio a la mujer que le sonreía

-''ha pasado tanto tiempo señorita, parece ayer cuando la cuidábamos mientras usted aprendía a dar sus primeros pasos y ahora se ha convertido en una joven realmente hermosa''

Momo sonrió mientras abrazaba a la mujer y al hombre mientras sentía que las lágrimas le picaban los ojos

-''ustedes me han cuidado desde que tengo memoria y por eso los quiero mucho, quiero que nunca olviden eso''

El hombre rompió el abrazo y se acomodó el traje mientras sonreía -''bien, ya basta de sentimentalismo hay esperar la llegada de sus compañeros y quiero ver con mis propios ojos si este joven es bueno para usted''

-''¡Oji-chan!''

Los dos adultos mayores compartieron una risa hasta que el timbre de la casa sonó y la pelinegra salió disparada para atender

-''hola''

-''hola Momo soy yo Izuku'' 

-''te estaba esperando, q-quiero decir los estoy esperando a todos, pasa''

* * *

**Con Izuku **

Izuku vio como las rejas se abrían entonces decidió caminar hacia adentro cuando llego la puerta fue abierta por un hombre mayor con cabello gris y bigote

-''bienvenido joven''

-''gracias''

Entonces Momo se acerco estaba vestida con una camiseta de manga corta y cuello en V color rojo y unos pantalones cortos blancos

-''buenos días Izuku''

-''buenos días''

-''ven por aquí quisiera que planeemos como vamos a llevar la clase''

-''claro''

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo mientras Izuku mantenía la mirada fija al frente

-''**tienen muchas cosas interesantes por aquí''**

-''_sensei''_

**-''lo siento, es una vieja costumbre ¿no te sientes fuera de lugar?''**

-''_un poco, pero está bien… lo que me preocupa es el señor que está detrás de nosotros''_

-''**hasta yo estoy sintiendo su mirada, es como si quisiera hacerte un hueco en el cráneo ¿tal vez está probando si tienes las bolas para mirarle el trasero a Momo?''**

-''_entonces será mejor que mi vista se mantenga al frente''_

Luego de unos segundos llegaron a un salón que tenía una gran mesa que se extendía por algunos metros con varias sillas, había candelabros en el techo y varias pinturas en las paredes. Izuku se maravilló al ver la elegante habitación, cuando se giró para ver a Momo se dio cuenta que solo habían quedado los dos en la habitación

-''bueno, ¿qué lección daremos cada uno?''

-''estaba pensando en que les ayudes en literatura y yo me encargo del inglés…'' explico Izuku

Por varios minutos ambos comenzaron a planear como les explicarían las materias a sus compañeros

-''planear una lección es más complicado de lo que parece ahora entiendo porque Aizawa-sensei siempre está cansado''

-''¿Izuku?''

-''¿mmm?''

-''¿crees que esto es demasiado?''

-''bueno son muchas materias pero estoy seguro que entre los dos…''

-''no, me refiero… a esto'' Momo hizo un gesto con su mano hacia la habitación

-''**debe creer que les está frotando en la cara su estilo de vida''**

-''_ya veo''_

Izuku levanto su mano derecha y puso dos dedos en la frente de Momo

-''Momo estás haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar a Jirou, Kaminari y los demás cuando no tienes por qué hacerlo, te estas esforzando mucho por ellos por tu propia voluntad, eres una persona amable y de buen corazón, estoy seguro que los demás piensan como yo''

La pelinegra sujeto la mano del peliverde y la acuno cerca de ella -''gracias Izuku-kun''

-''de nada, además no es como si fueras a darnos te fino y bocadillos importados''

Entonces Izuku vio como las mejillas de Momo se ponían rojas

-''espera ¿ibas a hacerlo?... Jajaja'' Izuku comenzó a reírse

-''no es gracioso Izuku''

-''lo siento, lo siento, no te preocupes, no creo que les moleste''

Ambos comenzaron a charlar hasta que llegaron sus compañeros y comenzaron con las lecciones

* * *

**Unos días después (en el departamento de Rumi)**

Los días habían pasado y los tres días de pruebas escritas habían terminado al parecer por suerte todos habían pasado con buenas notas

En este momento era domingo e Izuku estaba recostado en la cama con Rumi sobre su pecho, ambos se encontraban desnudos mientras estaban cubiertos por las sabanas, Izuku miraba el techo mientras pasaba una mano por la columna de la peliblanca sacándole varios suspiros de satisfacción

-''**nada mejor que el sexo de la victoria''**

-''_supongo que ahora me siento mucho más relajado''_

-''**los que deben tener problemas a ahora son los vecinos con todo el ruido que hicieron Jajaja''**

-''felicidades por aprobar tus pruebas''

Izuku bajo la cabeza y vio a Rumi con una sonrisa -''gracias''

-''¿mañana es tu prueba práctica?''

-''si, una chica de la clase B nos dijo que era una pelea contra robots… pero no estoy seguro''

-''no te preocupes, estoy seguro que podrás contra lo que te lancen… pero por si acaso si no apruebas no dejare que me toques ni un cabello por un mes''

-''entonces está decidido, sin duda aprobare''

Rumi se rio un poco hasta que vio la mirada seria de Izuku -''¿Qué pasa?''

-''te voy a extrañar durante el campamento de entrenamiento''

-''yo también, pero aún faltan algunas semanas para eso''

-''lo sé, pero tampoco voy a poder estar aquí para nuestro aniversario''

-''lo celebraremos cuando regreses, además no te preocupes por mi yo ya sabía que tendría que soportar cosas como estas cuando acepte estar contigo, es necesario hacer algunos sacrificios si quieres convertirte en un héroe''

El peliverde envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su novia mientras sonreía -''guau, me enamore de una mujer más lista que yo''

Rumi sonrió -''que no se te olvide''

Ambos compartieron un beso mientras se abrasaban

* * *

**Al día siguiente en Yuuei **

Todos se encontraban en el área de examen práctico, vestían sus trajes de héroes y estaban parados frente a Aizawa y algunos otros profesores

-''bien, la prueba práctica comenzara pronto. Obviamente también pueden fallar esta prueba, así que si quieren ir al campamento de entrenamiento espero no ver actuaciones vergonzosas de ninguno de ustedes''

-''¿Por qué hay tantos maestros?'' pregunto Jirou

-''espero que hayan reunido información e imaginen en lo que vamos a hacer''

-''¡pelearemos contra robots verdad!'' exclamo Kaminari emocionado

Entonces de la bufanda de Aizawa salió el director Nezu -''perdón, ¡pero me temo que no! Debido a varias razones, vamos a cambiar el contenido de la prueba a partir de hoy''

-''**¿enserio estuvo ahí todo el tiempo?''**

-''_tal vez él quería hacer una buena entrada''_

-''¿a qué se refiere director?'' pregunto Momo

-''¡de ahora en adelante concentraremos nuestras pruebas en batallas con personas y enfatizaremos el ambiente de enseñanza en algo parecido a batallas reales! Por eso los haremos formar parejas ¡para enfrentarse a cada uno de sus docentes!''

Todos se impresionaron con la declaración del director

-''¿contra nuestros maestros?''

Aizawa se aclaró la garganta -''ahora, con quien estarán emparejados y con cual maestro pelearan ya ha sido decidido. La forma en la que se mueven, sus notas, y su grado de familiaridad hemos juzgado personalmente como serán emparejados basados en todo esto… Todoroki y Yaoyorozu harán un equipo y pelearan contra mí'' el pelinegro sonrió -''y Midoriya tu estarás… con Bakugou''

Los dos adolescentes se miraron sorprendidos -''¿Qué?''

-''**sin duda esto será difícil''**

-''y en cuanto a quien será su oponente''

Entonces All Might llego con un salto -''¡seré yo! Ahora será mejor que trabajen juntos si quieren derrotarme''

**-''dije difícil, perdón me equivoque quise decir ¡completamente imposible!''**

-''las pruebas se llevaran a cabo de la siguiente manera''

-''prime combate: Kirishima y Satou VS cementos, segundo combate: Asui y Tokoyami VS Ectoplasma, tercer combate: Ojiro e Iida VS Powerloader, cuarto combate: Yaoyorozu y Todoroki VS Aizawa, quinto combate: Uraraka y Aoyama VS Numeró 13, sexto combate: Ashido y Kaminari VS el directo, séptimo combate: Jirou y Koda Vs Present Mic, octavo combate: Hagakure y Shouji VS Snipe, noveno combate: Sero y Mineta VS Midnight, Decimo combate: Midoriya y Bakugou VS All Might''

-''su tiempo límite es de 30 minutos, su objetivo es ponerle estas esposas a su profesor'' Nezu saco un par de esposas -''o permitir que uno escape del área''

-''es como un ensayo de pelea'' opino Kaminari

-''¿enserio podemos escapar?'' pregunto Ashido

-''si, por supuesto''

-''pero esta vez no será como los entrenamientos ya que irán contra un oponente mucho más fuerte'' exclamo Presente Mic

-''esta vez las condiciones de esta prueba serán muy parecidas a una batalla real, así que piensen en nosotros como verdaderos villanos'' les informo numero 13

-''supongamos que se han encontrado con un villano si pueden pelear y ganar esta bien pero…''

-''pero si la brecha de poder es muy grande lo mejor será huir y pedir ayuda… Todoroki, Midoriya e Iida estoy seguro que ustedes entienden esto'' les dijo Aizawa

-''**ya veo, tanto sus habilidades como su juicio durante la batalla serán juzgados en esta prueba''**

-''es ganar peleando o ganar huyendo''

-''sin embargo, estarán pensando 'correr es la única opción'. Bien ¡por eso le hemos pedido esto al departamento de apoyo! ¡Pesas súper compresoras!'' All Might mostro una muñequeras plateadas con rectángulos negros en los lados -''cargaremos las mitad de nuestro peso en ellas ¡es un viejo clásico pero nos hará mas difícil movernos y gastaremos mucha más energía!''

-''¿para que consideremos enfrentarlos? Nos subestiman'' dijo Bakugou

-''HAHAHA ¿eso creen?''

-''bueno cada equipo tomara su prueba en un escenario preparado. Los que esperan sus turnos pueden ver o pensar estrategias en equipo, eso es todo'' los profesionales comenzaron a alejarse

Todos comenzaron a irse para pensar sus propias estrategias, Izuku entro al edificio y se dirigió a la sala de observación

**continuara...**

* * *

**hasta aquí llega el capitulo**

**perdón**** por hacerlos esperar demasiado**

**cualquier review o PM es bienvenido **

**por favor quédense en sus casas y cuiden su salud**


	20. Evolución

**hola a todos aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia**

**no soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academia**

-''dialogo''

_-''pensamiento''_

**-''****Falcón**** hablando''**

_**-''****Falcón**** pensando''**_

* * *

Capítulo 20: Evolución 

-''**supongo que tendrás que pensar una estrategia solo''**

-''_si, obviamente no quiere hablar conmigo''_

Cuando Izuku entro a la sala de observación vio muchas pantallas donde se mostraba cada rincón de los escenarios de las pruebas y en sillón frente a las pantallas se encontraba Recovery Girl

-''parece que tendré mucho trabajo''

-''**mira el lado positivo cuando All Might te rompa todos los huesos Recovery Girl te dejara como nuevo''**

_-''Jajaja que gracias'' respondió Izuku con ironía_

Entonces Izuku escucho las puertas abrirse de nuevo y vio a Uraraka entrar

-''Izuku-kun también vas a ver los combates''

-''si, es una oportunidad única de ver a los estudiantes contra los profesores y aunque quiera hablar con Kacchan no serviría de nada''

-''ya veo, por mi parte no sirve de nada hablar con Aoyama ya que solo está haciendo poses frente al espejo… por eso quiero ver los combates como referencia''

Satou y Kirishima examen práctico, listos…comiencen

Izuku y Uraraka vieron como sus compañeros comenzaron a correr pos su escenario el que parecía ser una ciudad entonces repentinamente apareció frente a ellos una pared los que los hizo retroceder y pudieron ver que a varios metros frente a ellos se encontraba Cementos

Ambos activaron sus Quirks y se arrojaron contra el profesor a lo que cementos respondió poniendo frente a ellos varias paredes de cemento. Satou y Kirishima comenzaron destruir las paredes una tras otras pero mientras destruían una dos más ocupaban su lugar

-''¡vamos Kishinau, Satou!'' exclamo Uraraka

-''**no servirá''**

-''si, no podrán ganar de esa manera''

-''¿a qué te refieres Izuku-kun?''

-''los Quirks de Kirishima y Satou son increíbles pero me he dado cuenta que tienen un límite de tiempo y dudo que cementos-sensei tenga esa debilidad, mientras más tiempo pase más desventaja tendrán''

-''**no se dieron cuenta que es una prueba de desgaste. Con solo fuerza bruta no consigues nada… ese es el camino de los tontos''**

-''el examen práctico pone a los estudiante contra los profesores con los que claramente tendrán una desventaja, la clave es encontrar una manera de superar tus propias debilidades''

-''así es, antes de su pelea piensen en sus compatibilidades con el profesor al que se enfrentan '' les dijo Recovery Girl

Entonces Izuku vio como sus compañeros se desgastaban antes de que los efectos de sus Quirks se acabaran. Cementos aprovecho y los ataco enviando una gran ola de cemento que los aplasto dejándolos inconscientes

El equipo Satou y Kirishima se retira por estar fuera de combate

-''_parece que el examen será realmente difícil sin contar que yo y Kacchan nos enfrentaremos a All Might'' _

Recovery Girl salió de la habitación para tratar las heridas de Satou y Kirishima

Unos minutos después comenzó la siguiente prueba de Tokoyami y Asui contra ectoplasma ellos se encontraban en una especie de torre

Equipo Asui y Tokoyami, examen práctico, preparados… comiencen 

Izuku vio como sus compañeros eran rodeados por varias copias de ectoplasma, entonces Tokoyami sujeto a Asui con Dark shadow y el arrojo hacia un piso superior y luego Asui lo envolvió con su lengua y atrajo hacia ella

-''nada mal un modo de escape que solo ellos podrían hacer''

-''son habilidades de comunicación'' Recovery Girl había regresado a la habitación -''es una habilidad simple, pero muy útil para los en esta sociedad, más que hacer un buen equipo con un compañero es mejor mantener un buen nivel con cualquiera''

-''ya veo, pero ¿porque van contra ectoplasma-sensei?''

-''**presta atención y recuerda lo que le dijo All Might luego del festival deportivo''**

Izuku volvió a ver las pantallas y vio como Tokoyami acababa con los clones de ectoplasma con Dark shadow, entonces algunos clones aparecieron detrás de Tokoyami que tuvo que ser rescatado por Asui, entonces Tokoyami volvió a arrojar a Dark shadow contra los clones pero estos lo esquivaron pero por suerte Asui o envolvió con su lengua y volvieron a subir otro piso

-''ya veo, Tokoyami a pesar de tener gran poder y alcance no es bueno en combate cercano''

-''**confía mucho en su Quirk y deja de lado el combate cuerpo a cuerpo''**

-''_esa debe ser la razón por la que está peleando con ectoplasma-sensei''_

-''**la chica rana debe estar en el equipo para proporcionar apoyo''**

Asui y Tokoyami pasaron un pasillo lleno de clones y llegaron donde se encontraba el ectoplasma original frente a la puerta de escape. Izuku y Ochako vieron como el profesional expulsaba de su boca una gran cantidad de ectoplasma creando la parte superior de su cuerpo luego el clon abrió la boca y se tragó a Tokoyami y Asui que quedaron atrapados en el cuerpo del clon

-''**eso es malo''**

-''_no podrán escapar, la única opción que tienen ahora es que Dark shadow pase por la puerta''_

-''**pero se está enfrentando a un profesional, no lo dejara pasar tan fácil''**

Izuku vio como Tokoyami enviaba a Dark Shadow a pasar por la puerta pero ectoplasma comenzó a golpear al Quirk, esto se repitió durante varios minutos hasta que Izuku dirigió su mirada hacia sus compañeros y vio lo que estaba haciendo Asui

-''**ella acaba de…''**

-''_eso fue increíble y perturbador''_

Dark shadow se acercó de nuevo a Tokoyami Y Asui luego se arrojó hacia el profesional que lo volvió a patear pero esta vez Dark shadow había atrapado su pierna con las esposas que les habían dado para la prueba

-''¡lo esposaron!''

-''lograron esposarlo''

El equipo Tokoyami y Asui aprobaron

Unos minutos después el combate de Ojiro e Iida estaba por comenzar

El equipo Ojiro e Iida examen práctico, preparados… comiencen

Izuku vio como Iida y Ojiro se encontraban en un campo abierto sin ninguna edificación, luego de la señal Powerloader inmediatamente comenzó a escavar por el suelo Iida y Ojiro intentaron correr pero cuando pasaron por donde había estado el profesor pozos comenzaron a aparecer en el suelo los que los obligo a esquivar

-''_ya veo Iida no puede correr hacia la salida y Ojiro que se especializa en combate no puede atacar a un oponente que no puede ver''_

-''**sin duda es el peor enemigo para los dos… aun así tienen posibilidades''**

-''_espero que Iida encuentre la respuesta''_

Entonces el peliverde y su sensei pusieron los ojos en blanco cuando vieron a Ojiro que se subía en la espalda de Iida

-''**¿esa es su respuesta?''**

-''_estoy seguro que tienen un plan''_

La pantalla mostro a Iida utilizando su recipro burst para correr y pasar sobre los pozos antes de que estos colapsaran cuando se acercaban a la salida una gran grieta se abrió frente a ellos, entonces Iida salto y Ojiro envolvió su cola alrededor de la pierna de Iida que comenzó a girar a gran velocidad y luego arrojo a Ojiro hacia la puerta, el profesional intento detenerlo pero el rubio lo golpeo con su cola y logro pasar a través de la puerta

El equipo Iida y Ojiro, aprobaron 

-''¡bien hecho Iida-kun y Ojiro-kun!'' exclamo Uraraka

Izuku sonrió -''felicidades Iida''

Entonces la cámara enfoco a Iida que estaba enterrado hasta el cuello en el suelo

-''**bueno, nada mal''**

-''El cuarto combate esta por empezar'' les aviso Recovery Girl

El cuarto equipo Todoroki y Yaoyorozu, preparados… comiencen 

-''**¿crees que lo lograra?''**

-''_tengo fe en ella… sé que lo lograra''_

Izuku y Ochako vieron a Todoroki y Yaoyorozu correr por lo que parecía ser una zona residencial. Todoroki comenzó a darle órdenes a Yaoyorozu y ambos comenzaron a correr, entonces Izuku se percató de que Yaoyorozu comenzó a sacar pequeñas muñecas de su cuerpo mientras corría

-''**¿Qué hace?''**

_-''el Quirk de Aizawa sensei puede borra todos los Quirks que vea hasta que parpadea seguramente está creando cosas y cuando se detenga es porque Aizawa los encontró''_

-''**es una buena estrategia''**

-''_lo es, pero estoy seguro de que Momo puede pensar algo mejor solo que no está segura de sí misma''_

-''**no la ayudaste con eso hace unos días''**

-''_lo hice, pero en un momento tan crítico es algo que debe resolver sola… con su propia fuerza'' _

El peliverde vio como Yaoyorozu y Todoroki comenzaban a conversar pero no se percataron que el Quirk de la pelinegra se había detenido y no pudieron ver que Aizawa se encontraba sobre ellos cuando bajo Todoroki intento golpearlo mientras Yaoyorozu salía corriendo, pero el profesional envolvió a Todoroki con su bufanda y lo colgó sobre un poste de luz que había en la calle entonces arrojo una gran cantidad de makibishi a los pies de Todoroki y se fue a perseguir a Momo

-''**creo que están en problemas''**

-''_la estrategia de Shoto se centraba mucho en el mismo, al inmovilizarlo Momo ya no sabe qué hacer consigo misma''_

En la pantalla se mostraba que Momo estaba corriendo pero entonces Aizawa la había atrapado con su bufanda y comenzó a tirar pero en un movimiento rápido creo algo alrededor de su muñeca para liberarse y comenzó a correr por donde había venido

-''**está retrocediendo''**

-''_¡maldita sea! Al ver que escape fallo volvió hacia donde estaba Shoto para que le dijera que hacer''_

-''**ya no tiene confianza en su propio razonamiento''**

Entonces vio como Momo y Shoto se empezaban a gritar algunas cosas pero ella no parecía segura, en ese momento la pelinegra observo directamente una cámara que estaba cerca de ellos e Izuku pudo verla claramente

-''_vamos Momo yo sé que puedes hacerlo… yo estoy apoyándote sin importar que suceda''_

En la pantalla Momo cerro los ojos inhalo y exhalo. Unos segundos después arrojo las muñecas que había creado hacia arriba mostrando que en su interior se encontraba una granadas aturdidoras, aprovechando la oportunidad Momo bajo a Shoto y ambos comenzaron a correr para escapar de Aizawa que estaba pisándoles los talones, en un momento Todoroki creo un gran muro de hielo para alejar a Aizawa

-''**¿no estaba borrando sus Quirks?''**

-''el efecto termina cuando parpadea ¿recuerdas?''

-''**nadie puede estar sin parpadear al menos unas vez y ella hizo que aprovecharan ese instante''**

Unos segundos después detrás del muro salieron dos figuras envueltas en tela, Aizawa decidió perseguirlos y los envolvió con su bufanda pero de debajo de la manta salió Yaoyorozu con una catapulta cuando la activo una bufanda similar a la Aizawa lo rodeo y debajo de la tela que estaba envuelta salió una gran corriente de llamas que calentaron la bufanda y se envolvió alrededor de Aizawa aprisionándolo

-''**un plan que aprovechaba objetos ya creados por si borraba su Quirk y al estar cubierto Todoroki no podía ser afectado por el Quirk de tu profesor y le permitió usar sus llamas… increíble''**

-''_si… ella es increíble''_ Izuku sonrió

El equipo Yaoyorozu y Todoroki aprobó 

-''ya es hora de que vaya a prepararme para mi combate'' Uraraka comenzó a correr hacia la puerta

-''buena suerte''

Unos minutos después de que salió la castaña entraron a la habitación Asui y Tokoyami

-''hola Midoriya-chan''

-''hola Tsuyu, felicidades a los dos por su victoria''

-''gracias''

-''muchas gracias ¿está por comenzar el examen de Ochako-chan?''

-''si''

Equipo Uraraka y Aoyama examen práctico, listos… comiencen 

Apenas se escuchó el anuncio número 13 activo su Quirk y comenzó a absorber todo alrededor al igual que a los dos estudiantes frente a ella entonces los dos se tuvieron que sujetar de una barandilla para no ser tratados por el Quirk de la profesora

-''Ochako-chan está en problemas''

-''su oscuridad lo absorbe todo''

-''supongo que lo puedes decir así, ya que Aoyama dispara desde su cinturón y Uraraka debe tocar a los objetos para hacerlos flotar y no creo que pueda en esta situación''

-''**no pueden pelear y tampoco escapar… están jodidos''**

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y entraron Yaoyorozu junto con Todoroki

-''hola Momo-chan, Todoroki-chan felicidades por aprobar''

-''gracias''

-''gracias ustedes también''

Momo se acercó a Izuku pero cuando estaba frente a él no pudo decir nada, entonces el peliverde levanto la mano y puso dos dedos en la frente de la pelinegra haciendo que abriera los ojos sorprendida

-''estuviste fantástica'' le sonrió

Momo se ruborizo -''g-gracias, a decir verdad cuando pensé que no podría hacer nada escuche tu voz dándome fuerza''

Izuku la miro sorprendido hasta que Momo se dio cuenta lo que había dicho y todo su rostro se tornó rojo

-''¿Cómo va la prueba de Uraraka?'' pregunto Todoroki

Izuku aparto la vista de Momo para mirar a su amigo -''bueno…''

Todos miraron las pantallas para ver a Uraraka y Aoyama sujetándose de la barandilla mientras número trece se acercaban a ellos

-''están en problemas'' dijo Momo

Todos vieron como sus compañeros parecían discutir entre ellos hasta que el rubio le dijo algo a la castaña y esta se ruborizo mientras sujetaba sus mejillas pero se soltó de la barandilla y comenzó a acercarse a la profesional. En ese momento número trece desactivo su Quirk y Uraraka aprovecho la oportunidad para derribarla y sujetar su brazo mientras Aoyama sujetaba el otro, Uraraka le puso las esposas a la profesional

Equipo Uraraka y Aoyama aprobaron 

-''me pregunto qué le dijo'' hablo Todoroki

-''lo que sea que haya sido les dio la oportunidad de aprobar'' opino Tokoyami

-''**fue pura suerte''**

-''_eso creo''_

La puerta de la sala de observación se abrió y entraron Iida y Ojiro

-''Uraraka-kun aprobó ¿eh? No esperaba menos''

-''¿Qué equipo sigue?'' pregunto Ojiro

-''la siguiente prueba es la de Ashido y Kaminari, van contra el director Nezu'' les aviso Momo

-''me pregunto ¿cómo peleara el director?''

-''**a pesar de como se ve debe ser muy bueno si llego a ser el director de esta escuela''**

Equipo Kaminari y Ashido prueba práctica listos… comiencen

Las pantalla mostraban a los dos adolescentes que comenzaban a correr por un campo lleno de fábricas repentinamente ambos se detuvieron mientras observaban hacia los lados, entonces los escombros comenzaron a crear sobre los dos y no tuvieron más opción que correr

La cámara enfoco al director Nezu que estaba sentado en una grúa

-''¿el director está en la grúa?'' pregunto Iida

-''pero ¿Cómo los ataca?''

-''está muy lejos de ellos''

-''deben ser sus predicciones''

Todos dirigieron sus ojos a Momo para que siguiera con la explicación

-''¿predicciones?''

-''si, probablemente las hiciera con cálculos muy sofisticados''

Todos vieron como el director movía la grúa y se comenzaba un efecto de destrucción en cadena y explosiones mientras Ashido y Kaminari solo podían correr

-''¿Qué diablos? Miren los escombros cubrieron todos los caminos hacia la salida''

En las pantallas se mostraba a Nezu tomando sute mientras se reía

-''los humanos experimentaron con Nezu muchas veces en el pasado, así que a veces muestra su verdadero ser'' les dijo Recovery Girl

-''_no sé qué decir de esto''_

-''**es una rata que esta demente… me agrada''**

-''esta un paso por delante de ellos'' dijo Todoroki

-''y al no saber dónde esta no pueden atacar''

Así pasaron 30 minutos y se les había agotado el tiempo

El equipo Kaminari y Ashido se retiran al agotarse el tiempo

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y Uraraka entro a la habitación

-''¿Mina-chan perdió?''

-''si, el plan del director fue perfecto''

-''Deben sentirse muy frustrados''

Todo quedó en silencio unos segundos hasta que Iida hablo

-''felicidades por aprobar Uraraka-kun''

-''gracias, todos ustedes también estuvieron fantásticos''

Sus compañeros asintieron en agradecimiento

-''por cierto Ochako-chan ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Aoyama?''

La castaña miro a uno de sus compañeros por unos segundos antes de que su rostro se pusiera de color escarlata y comenzara a mover los brazos frenéticamente

-''¡nada! ¡No se trata de nada! ¡No es eso, no lo es!''

Equipo Koda y Jirou examen práctico listo… comiencen 

Todos dirigieron sus ojos a la pantalla al escuchar el anuncio, el área para el combate parecía ser un inmenso bosque

-''es fácil entender porque pusieron a Jirou y Koda juntos''

-''y van contra Present Mic-sensei _ribbit'' _

-''los dos tiene Quirks basados en sonidos ¿Cómo enfrentaran a alguien con un Quirk que ahoga el sonido?'' pregunto Shoto

-''**¿a qué se refiere?''**

Las pantallas mostraron a el profesor frente a la puerta que dio un poderoso grito que movió algunos arboles

-''_su Quirk es 'voz' puede elevar su voz a niveles extremos tanto que puede hacerte sangrar los oídos, sin contar que el aparato en su cuello es una bocina direccional''_

-''**ya veo de esa forma el sonido no se dispersa y puede apuntarlo como si fuera un arma''**

Entonces vieron a Jirou intentar usar las bocinas en sus botas junto con su Quirk para cancelar el sonido de presente Mic pero solo sirvió por unos segundos entonces vieron que Jirou le mostraba algo a Koda solo para que este gritara y saliera corriendo antes de que el profesional continuara con más gritos

-''están en problemas''

-''¿Por qué habrá corrido Koda-kun?''

-''eso no importa tienen que pensar en algo y rápido''

-''**creo que ya se lo que planea la chica… pero todo depende del Quirk del otro''**

Izuku vio como Jirou destruía una piedra con su Quirk del cual surgieron una gran cantidad de insectos

-''_¡ya comprendo! Los insectos viajan por el suelo donde casi no hay sonido, si Koda puede comunicarse con ellos pueden usarlos contra Present Mic… pero parece que Koda les tiene miedo''_

Las pantallas mostraron a los dos adolescentes y entonces Koda se arrodillo en el suelo y comenzó a hablar con los insectos. Unos momentos después Present Mic que estaba en la puerta vio como una gran cantidad de insectos salía del suelo y subía por su cuerpo lo que lo hizo gritar de miedo y desmayarse

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco ante el ataque

-''creo que eso es mucho hasta para un profesional'' opino Iida

-''derrotado por unos insectos, que patético'' hablo Recovery Girl

Koda atravesó la puerta con Jirou en sus brazos

Equipo Koda y Jirou aprobó

Izuku se dirigió a la entrada

-''¿A dónde vas Midoriya?''

-''baño''

* * *

**Unos minutos después **

Izuku entro de nuevo a la sala de observación mientras se secaba las manos

-''¿Cómo va el combate?''

-''Snipe-sensei es muy bueno''

A pantalla mostraba a Hagakure y Shouji ocultándose detrás de un pilar mientras Snipe les disparaba y también se ocultaba, el profesional les arrojo una bomba de humo para cegarlos y Shouji se vio obligado a salir corriendo entonces una ráfaga de balas impacto a sus pies y unos segundos después el profesor se encontraba frente a él, cuando Snipe se distrajo Hagakure le puso las esposas

El equipo Hagakure y Shouji aprobaron 

-''¡Hagakure es la mejor a la hora de ocultarse!'' exclamo Momo

-''Shouji también hizo un gran trabajo llamando su atención''

Equipo Sero y Mineta examen práctico listos… comiencen 

-''Izuku-kun no tienes que ir al área de tu prueba''

-''si, pero quiero ver las pruebas hasta el último momento, verlos pelear a todos me inspira un poco''

-''ese chico esta por rendirse'' Recovery Girl señaló la pantalla

Todos vieron como mineta corría mientras lloraba

Izuku se palmeo la cara -''¿Por qué no me sorprende?''

-''**es un pequeño enano cobarde''**

-''¿Por qué huye?'' pregunto Ojiro

Recovery Girl suspiro -''debe ser duro para él, en este examen All Might, Present Mic, cementos y Midnight son muy difíciles de superar ''

-''**Izuku ¿Cuál es el Quirk de Nemuri?''**

-''_se llama 'sonambulismo' puede dormir a cualquiera con la fragancia que sale de su cuerpo, aunque si no recuerdo mal me dijo que funciona mejor en hombres que en mujeres''_

Las pantallas mostraban a Sero durmiendo con su cabeza en el regazo de la heroína, Izuku entrecerró los ojos

-''**¿celoso?''**

-''_*puff* ¿yo? para nada''_

-''**_si claro, síguete diciendo eso''_**

Todos vieron a mineta llorando sangre mientras corría

-''está llorando sangre de pura envidia''

-''**eso es triste''**

-''le será duro sobrevivir aquí''

-''¿a qué se refiere?'' pregunto Izuku

-''la U.A siempre crea muros para que los estudiantes los superen, para seguir superándolos deben tener un objetivo concreto, no se puede recorrer ese camino con solo desear ser un héroe. La gente que solo desea ser héroe no tienen futuro''

Mineta continuaba corriendo hasta que se alejó lo suficiente, entonces se quedó mirando el piso mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

-''**¿crees que tiene una oportunidad?''**

-''_todos los que estamos aquí en Yuuei nos ganamos nuestro lugar estoy seguro que para él fue igual solo tiene que encontrar el valor para afrontar sus problemas''_

Entonces todos vieron como nieta fue golpeado por un látigo y cayó al suelo mientras una nube rosada se acercaba a él en la cual estaba Midnight con una mirada sádica

-''_ella sin duda está metida en esto''_

-''**creo que está perdido''**

Las pantallas mostraban a mineta que continuaba huyendo mientras la heroína intentaba azotarlo, entonces se ocultó detrás de una roca, cuando todos pensaban que había sido acorralado mineta salió con la cinta de Sero en su boca y comenzó a arrojar las esferas que salían de su cabeza y atrapo el látigo de Midnight, luego comenzó a correr hacia la salida

-''¡lo hizo! Restringió sus movimientos lejos de la puerta y mantiene lejos su Quirk''

-''asombroso Mineta-chan''

Todos vieron a Mineta cargar a Sero hasta la salida

El quipo Mineta y Sero aprobó 

-''¡si, aprobaron!''

-''el plan de mineta-san fue un éxito''

-''Izuku-kun es tu turno''

Todos escucharon el sonido de la puerta abriéndose

-''nos vemos luego'' Izuku salió por la puerta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el autobús que lo llevaría al lugar de su prueba

Cuando llego al autobús All Might y Bakugou ya se encontraban allí el rubio solo lo miro y gruño antes de entrar al vehículo

* * *

**Unos minutos después**

-''¿quieren jugar un juego o algo?'' pregunto All Might mientras se giraba en su haciendo solo para ver a Izuku y Bakugou sentados lo más lejos el uno del otro ignorando completamente sus presencias

-''_¿realmente estas seguro de esto Aizawa-kun?''_

* * *

**Flashback **

Todos los profesores se encontraban reunidos planeando las pruebas prácticas

-''acerca de quien se encargara de los diferentes equipos, primero, Ashido y Kaminari. Para bien o para mal su comportamiento es simplista. Así que señor director estaría agradecido si pudiera sacar algo de sus cerebros''

-''¡entendido!''

-''Todoroki, francamente hablando, él no tiene ningún defecto que destaque, pero por otro lado es propenso a depender de su fuerza bruta. Mientras tanto Yaoyorozu es bastante equilibrada pero se le dificultan las decisiones rápidas. Yo seré quien los enfrente borrare sus Quirks y apuntare a sus debilidades en una batalla frontal''

-''¡sin objeciones!''

-''los siguientes serán Midoriya y Bakugou, te los encomendare All Might. Esos dos no son emparejados por sus notas o habilidades, es porque se odian''

-''¿estás seguro de esto Eraser?'' pegunto Snipe

-''el otro día casi tuvieron una pelea física cuando yo no estaba en el salón, creo que ya es hora de que dejen de comportarse como niños y aprendan a trabajar juntos'' Aizawa miro a All Might -''te has encariñado con Midoriya ¿no es así? Por favor guíalo correctamente''

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

-''_Aizawa-kun eliges los mejores momentos para mostrar tus afilados ojos''_

El autobús se detuvo entonces el héroe y sus estudiantes bajaron mostrando una pequeña ciudad como lugar de la prueba

-''bien prepárense, yo estaré del otro lado''

Con un poderoso salto All Might dejo a los dos solos

**-''¿estás listo?''**

-''_eso espero''_

* * *

**En la habitación de observación **

Todos estaban mirando las pantallas esperando a que la última prueba comenzara

-''ya va a comenzar ¿Cuál será su plan?''

-''la mejor estrategia es escapar… digo ¡se están enfrentando a All Might!'' exclamo mineta

-''esos dos no pueden trabajar juntos'' opino Todoroki

Momo apretó las manos frente a ella -''_te estoy apoyando Izuku''_

Entonces las puertas se abrieron mostrando a Snipe, Cementos, Midnight y el director

-''sensei ¿Qué hacen aquí?'' pregunto Iida

-''bueno ya que es la última batalla teníamos un poco de curiosidad'' respondió Nezu desde el hombro de Snipe

Nemuri miro las pantallas -''_muéstrame de que estas hecho Izuku-kun, te estaré apoyando''_

**Equipo Midoriya y Bakugou examen práctico listo… comiencen **

Todos dirigieron sus ojos a las pantallas para ver la prueba

* * *

**Con Izuku **

-''¡deja de seguirme! ¡Es jodidamente obvio que solo debo derrotarlo!''

Izuku perseguía a Bakugou mientras ambos caminaban por la ciudad

-''¡al menos debemos idear un plan!''

-''**esto es perfecto, no solo tienes que aprobar sino también tienes que lidiar con este idiota''**

-''yo lo guiare por los alrededores ¡entonces lo noqueare cuando este cansado!''

-''¡ese es el plan más estúpido que he escuchado! ¡Quieres cansar al héroe con una resistencia casi infinita!''

Entonces Bakugou intento golpear a Izuku con su accesorio en forma de granada pero Izuku detuvo el golpe con su antebrazo y sujeto la camisa de Bakugou con este haciendo lo mismo

-''¡te guste o no tenemos que trabajar juntos!''

-''¡no necesito ninguna ayuda tuya para pasar idiota!''

-''¡por ese comportamiento es que nunca podemos tener una conversación decente!''

* * *

**En la sala de observación **

-''ambos están discutiendo de nuevo'' hablo Iida

-''parece que Bakugou-chan quiere hacer todo solo''

-''esos dos se odian mucho'' opino Tokoyami

-''Ohohoho yo no creo que sea así''

-''¿a qué se refiere director?'' pregunto Momo

-''bueno, esos dos tienen objetivo similares, pero su rivalidad es tan grande que puede confundirse con odio''

-''¿eso quiere decir?''

-''esos dos se respetan demasiado como para mostrar debilidad frente al otro''

Todos observaron las pantallas sorprendidas, pero entonces vieron a Izuku empujar a Bakugou en un callejón y unos segundos después una gran corriente de viento destruyo los edificios alrededor y arrastro a Izuku estrellándolo con un edificio haciendo que atravesara la pared

-''ya ha comenzado'' hablo Todoroki

* * *

**Con Izuku y Bakugou **

Izuku se sentó mientras tenia activado full Cowl

-''por suerte active full Cowl para minimizar el impacto sino mis huesos serian polvo''

-''**como esperaba, no se está conteniendo''**

Izuku sonrió -''no esperaba menos''

El peliverde salió del edificio para pararse junto a Bakugou en la calle

-''el daño a la ciudad no me importa, si están pensando en esto como una prueba prepárense para sufrir. Soy un villano contra un par de héroes ¡vengan a mí con todo!'' All Might comenzó a caminar hacia ellos

Izuku vio a Bakugou lanzarse sobre All Might

-''¡espera Kacchan!''

-''¡no me des ordenes! ¡stun granade!' 'Bakugou junto sus manos y arrojo una explosión brillante para segar al héroe número 1 -''¡All Might! No tenías que decírmelo ese era el plan desde el principio''

Antes de que pudiera atacar All Might sujeto el rostro de Bakugou, pero entonces el rubio comenzó a lanzar explosiones sobre el héroe número uno

-''_normalmente cuando te sujetan la cara por reflejo tratas de escapar. El enserio trata de derrotarme''_

All Might azoto a Bakugou contra el piso dejándolo sin aire -''¿es todo lo que tienes? ¡Una caricia como esa difícilmente podría lastimarme un poco!... y ahora''

All Might miro a Izuku -''te unirás a el pronto joven Midoriya ¿abandonaras al equipo o pelearas?''

Los rayos verdes recorrieron el cuerpo de Izuku -''_full Cowl 15%, parece que tendré que ir con todo desde el principio''_

Materializando su Guan Dao Izuku se arrojó hacia All Might que al verlo arrojo un puñetazo cuando alcanzo el arma… la destruyo en cientos de pedazos

-''eso hizo cosquillas''

Le dio un golpe a Izuku en el rostro estrellándolo contra el piso cerca de Bakugou

-''¡**maldita sea! Literalmente convirtió el Guan Dao en astillas''**

-''_es… muy fuerte''_

Bakugou se puso de pie -''¡no te metas en mi camino Deku!

Se lanzó hacia All Might mientras era impulsado por sus explosiones cuando llego lanzo una explosión al rostro de All Might que se cubrió la cara, aprovechando la oportunidad lanzo una gran explosión al estómago del héroe

-''buen intento ¡pero aun no es suficiente!''

All Might lanzo un golpe hacia Bakugou que se cubrió con sus brazos pero aun así la fuerza del puñetazo lo hizo impactar con una pared

-''ahora ¿dónde está…?''

En ese momento el héroe número uno vio una sombra sobre él y se dio cuenta que Izuku estaba sobre el con sus alas desplegadas y una gran espada de color negro con la empuñadura plateada media seis pies de largo y tres de ancho. El peliverde lanzo un corte vertical pero fue esquivado en el último segundo por All Might

-''nada mal'' el héroe muro el pequeño corte en su brazo izquierdo

-''**parece que tendrás que agregarle filo al arma''**

-''_ya lo hice… pero es muy rápido''_

All Might le lanzo un gancho a Izuku que se cubrió con su arma pero fue destruida, pero esta vez Izuku lanzo una patada al pecho de All Might haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos, aprovechando esos segundos Izuku voló rápidamente hacia Bakugou

-''ahora debemos irnos y planear una estrategia''

-''¡no voy a huir!''

-''no se trata de huir nosotros…''

-''por ahora…''

Los dos adolecente vieron a All Might cargando una baranda y cuando se acercó a ellos clavo a Izuku a la pared

-''eso impedirá que vueles por algunos momentos''

-''**mierda nos atrapo''**

En un rápido movimiento All Might le dio un golpe en el estómago a Bakugou haciendo que vomitara y fuera arrojado hacia atrás

-''¡Kacchan!''

Izuku activo full Cowl y comenzó a liberarse

(-''tu serás el All Might de la siguiente generación'')

All Might comenzó a acercarse a Bakugou -''te entiendo, es por la brecha que existe entre tú y el joven Midoriya ¿verdad? Tú crees que te estas quedando atrás ¡pero esta no es la manera de mostrar que no es así! ¡Lo que haces es un desperdicio joven! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Tú aun puedes crecer mucho! Pero lo que necesita crecer no es tu fuerza''

-''¡cierra la boca All Might! si algún día necesito tomar prestada la fuerza de ese inútil de Deku… prefiero perderlo todo''

-''si es así, no te arrepientas de esto'' All Might levanto su puño

Pero en ese momento el puño que impacto contra el rostro de Bakugou fue el de Izuku -''lo último que aceptare ¡es que tú te rindas!'' desplego sus alas y procedió sacar a Bakugou de allí

* * *

**En la sala de observación **

-''esto no es una prueba es una masacre''

-''solo fueron unos golpes pero ambos han recibido mucho daño'' opino Todoroki

-''Midoriya y Bakugou no podrán resistir mucho más''

-''¿Quién sabe? Puede que ahora nos muestren algo interesante'' hablo Nezu

-''¿a qué se refiere?'' pregunto Iida

-''solo esperen y verán''

* * *

**De vuelta al campo del examen **

Izuku se alejó de All Might entonces se deshizo de sus alas y activo full Cowl mientras corría por los callejones

-''¡déjame ir mierda!''

-''¡cállate! Individualmente no tenemos oportunidades para derrotar a All Might, pero tenemos una muy pequeña solo si trabajamos juntos''

-''¡¿quieres que trabaje contigo?!''

-''te estoy confiando mi poder y vida Kacchan''

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido por la declaración

Por su parte All Might corría por las calles

-''_nunca pensé que el joven Midoriya aparecería ahí ¡baje la guardia! Si están huyendo debería dirigirme a la puerta de escape''_

En ese momento Bakugou salió del callejón detrás de All Might con lágrimas en los ojos -''_¡maldición Deku! ¡Realmente me haces enojar!''_ -''¡¿Dónde estás mirando?!''

-''un ataque por detrás…''

Bakugou arrojo una explosión delante de All Might para cubrir su visión mientras Izuku aparecía detrás de él con el guantelete de Bakugou en el brazo

-''¡Deku! ¡Dispara!''

**_-''no podían escapar de un oponente con tan vertiginosa velocidad y sus explosiones no le hacían nada así que la única opción que les quedo era darle un golpe con el máximo poder a cero distancia para hacerle daño y reducir distancia al mismo tiempo… bien pensado ustedes dos''_**

Izuku saco el pestillo del guantelete y una gran explosión se dirigió hacia el héroe número uno

-''**¿estás bien?''**

-''_casi se me disloca el hombro ¿realmente pidió esta especificación en su traje?''_

-''¡corre idiota!''

Izuku materializo sus alas y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida junto con Bakugou

All Might se sentó en el piso -''me atraparon, fue una buena estrategia. Esos dos son muy listos pero cuando ambos están juntos eso se desploma. Ira, aversión, deseo, miedo, negación, orgullo, el momento en que uno le habla al otro cada uno de sus sentimientos, emociones, pensamientos se amontonan uno tras otro. Es imposible que su relación se resuelva pronto pero estoy seguro que un día el trabajo en equipo de esos dos los conducirá a un gran salto en el futuro… bien chicos ¡sensei se pondrá serio!''

Bakugou e Izuku se acercaban a la puerta

-''allá esta si alguno logra pasarla aprobamos… ¿Por qué no nos está siguiendo?''

-''¡no hay una maldita posibilidad de que esa caricia lo haya jodido, maldición! ¡Si él nos alcanza te lanzare a la puerta usando mi Quirk!''

All Might apareció entre los dos -''¿y entonces qué?''

Bakugou e Izuku intentaron utilizar los guanteletes pero All Might lo destruyo de un golpe haciendo que ambos jóvenes quedaran en shock

-''no se sorprendan es debido a los grilletes que mi fuerza se ha visto reducida ¡prepárense para morder el polvo héroes!''

All Might le dio una fuerte puñetazo a Bakugou arrojándolo al contra un edificio. Izuku materializo su Guan Dao e intento atacar pero el profesional le dio un golpe en medio del arma partiéndola por la mitad, girando el extremo restante intento apuñalarlo con la otra cuchilla pero All Might sujeto su brazo, entonces Bakugou salió del edificio y se acercó a All Might pero el uso a Izuku para golpear a Bakugou contra el suelo, luego le dio un golpe a Izuku haciendo que chocara contra una pared mientras ponía su pie sobre la espalda de Bakugou

-''parece que utilizar una explosión al máximo nivel para repelerme mientras corrían hacia la puerta fue su respuesta pero sus herramientas para eso se han ido ¡es el fin de la línea!''

-''¡cállate!''

Bakugou que estaba debajo del pie de All Might lanzo una poderosa explosión distrayendo al héroe

-''¡corre Deku!''

Izuku logro ponerse de pie, materializo sus alas y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta

-''_estoy cerca…''_

No pudo llegar a la puerta porque All Might se encontraba sobre el con los brazos en X

-''Carolina Smash'' impacto el golpe en la espalda de Izuku -''¡que ingenuos son héroes!''

Izuku impacto a gran velocidad contra el piso creando un cráter mientras escupía sangre. Entonces Bakugou se arrojó hacia All Might

-''el guantelete era para disparar mi explosión al máximo poder sin riesgo. Pero he sido un idiota. No hay forma de que pueda derrotarte si correr algún riesgo'' el rubio sonrió

Bakugou comenzó a lanzar grandes explosiones hacia All Might de forma consecutiva, mientras Izuku intentaba ponerse de pie. Entonces la mano de All Might paso a través de la explosión e intento sujetar a Izuku pero Bakugou se puso en medio por lo que All Might sujeto la cabeza de Bakugou y lo estrello contra el suelo

* * *

**En la sala de observación**

Todos los presentes estaban tanto en shock como horrorizados por la batalla que estaban viendo

-''no puede ser'' Uraraka tenía las manos sobre boca

-''ya no pueden pelear más'' dijo Iida

-''tienes razón ya los están despedazando'' opino Ojiro

-''ese idiota no se está conteniendo, espero que tenga una muy buena razón para ello'' dijo Recovery Girl

-''conociendo a ambos continuaran hasta que ya no se puedan poner de pie''

Los adolescentes y los héroes profesionales no pudieron hacer más que mirar las pantallas

* * *

**Con Izuku y Bakugou **

All Might había estrellado a Bakugou contra el piso -''duerme joven Bakugou y pon esos autodestructivos hábitos tuyos a dormir también, sinceramente como tu sensei temo que esto sea un poco traumático…''

La mano de Bakugou sujeto el brazo de All Might lanzando más explosiones -''¡esto aún no termina! ¡Me romperé… aun si debo hacerme trizas… ganare como quiero… no lo aceptare de ninguna otra manera!'' mordió la mano del héroe

Izuku estaba mirando toda la escena impotente

-''¿_qué he hecho?''_

(-''…tú te verás obligado a enfrentar a ese hombre… esa gran maldad…en un enfrentamiento final'')

-''_yo no deje de pensar, pero pensé tanto que no vi lo que tenía enfrente de mi''_

(-''la gente que solo desea ser héroe no tiene futuro'')

_-''lo sé y para lograr mi sueño debo superar esto, tengo que derrotar a este hombre ¡para poder seguir avanzando!''_

Izuku comenzó a ponerse de pie

-''así que vas a pelear joven…''

All Might dejo de hablar cuando vio la gran cantidad de rayos verdes que rodeaban a Izuku, la mayoría comenzó a concertarse en sus brazos

-''estoy en mi limite… pero en este instante… en este golpe… ¡IRE MAS ALLA!''

_-''¡full Cowl 20%!''_

Los huesos de Izuku comenzaron a resquebrajarse, cada uno de sus músculos comenzó a desgarrarse y la sangre comenzó a caer por las comisuras de su boca pero aun así… estaba sonriendo

En un instante Izuku se encontraba frente a All Might

-''¡PLUS ULTRA!''

Le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro al héroe número uno haciendo que cayera de espaldas entonces desplego sus alas y cargo a Bakugou dirigiéndose hacia la salida… luego la atravesó

All Might levanto la cabeza mientras tosía un poco de sangre y observo a Izuku salir del campo de batalla _-''así es como eres, desde un principio siempre salvando a todos sin preocuparte por ti mismo y cuando llega el momento ¡no hay un solo muro en tu camino que no puedas atravesar! ¡Sigue avanzando y supérame Midoriya Izuku!''_

Equipo Midoriya y Bakugou aprobaron 

Cuando paso la puerta Izuku cayó de espaldas al suelo

-''**estoy muy orgulloso de ti''**

-''_gracias, ¿Cómo estoy?''_

-''**a excepción de tus órganos vitales todo tu cuerpo está hecho puré''**

-''_creo que aún es muy pronto para el 20%''_

-''**aprende a dominar el 15% primero''**

Izuku miro a Bakugou -''_parece que esta inconsciente… Kacchan odio admitirlo pero fue tu determinación lo que me dio fuerza… en serio hay cosas en las que eres mejor que yo''_

**continuara...**

* * *

**hola a todos espero que les haya gustado, lamento haber subido al capitulo tan tarde **

**como siempre cualquier PM o Review es bienvenido **


	21. Respuestas

**¡hola a todos! por fin puedo volver a subir capítulos, la razón por la que no podía era porque me he quedado sin Internet, pero estoy intentando resolver ese problema. espero no haber perdido muchos lectores y que continúen leyendo esta historia ya que aun quedan muchos capítulos por subir**

* * *

Capítulo 21: Respuestas 

**En la sala de observación **

-''¡lo consiguieron!''

Momo y Ochako saltaron de alegría mientras tenían lágrimas en los ojos

Nemuri soltó un suspiro de alivio -''_parece que disfruta haciendo que me preocupe''_

-''¡ambos estuvieron fantásticos!''

Recovery Girl suspiro -''será mejor que vaya a curarlo rápido si no quiero que empeore su estado''

-''Hahahaha esos dos hicieron un excelente trabajo, Katsuki Bakugou supero sus límites durante esta prueba… pero Izuku Midoriya en el momento más crítico hizo evolucionar sus límites. No hay duda que esos dos son una gran encarnación del 'plus ultra'' el director salió de la sala de observación seguido por los otros profesores

* * *

**Una hora después en la enfermería**

Izuku se encontraba acostado sobre su estómago en una camilla mientras Recovery Girl terminaba de usar su Quirk en el

Recovery señalo con su bastón a All Might -''tu enserio no sabes contenerte ¿verdad? ¡Si los hubieras golpeado un poco más fuerte hubieran sufrido daños irreversibles! ¡Solo un poco más y hubieras reducido la columna de Midoriya a polvo!''

-''¿Cómo esta Kacchan?''

-''el estará bien solo necesita descansar y no usar su Quirk por el resto del día''

All Might miro a sus estudiantes mientras tosía un poco de sangre -''_ustedes hoy lo han hecho fantástico, les pusieron un muro inamovible frente a ustedes y lo atravesaron con una sonrisa. No hay duda de que un futuro brillante los espera''_

Entonces la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y entraron Iida, Uraraka, Todoroki y Yaoyorozu

-''chicos''

-''¡felicidades Midoriya!''

-''gracias''

-''ustedes estuvieron increíbles'' le felicito Momo

Izuku intento ponerse de pie pero tuvo que ser ayudado por Todoroki, entonces Recovery Girl apoyo su bastón en el pecho de Izuku

-''¡escucha jovencito! Ya estas curado pero por el resto del día no harás ningún esfuerzo físico… a menos que quieras tener una linda silla de ruedas''

-''si, señora''

-''**se suspende el entrenamiento de hoy y mañana temprano para que descanse tu espalda''**

-''_de acuerdo''_

* * *

**En la noche **

Momo se estaba dirigiendo a su casa en su limosina mientras miraba por la ventana recordaba el examen practico

-''_logre pasa gracias a la ayuda de Todoroki… pero aún tengo que aplicarme si quiero poder ser tan fuerte como Izuku, Todoroki y Bakugou''_

Entonces cerro los ojos -''_es extraño estoy segura que lo escuche''_

(-''vamos Momo yo sé que puedes hacerlo… yo estoy apoyándote sin importar que suceda'')

_-''esa era la voz de Izuku ¿tal vez fue mi imaginación?''_

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya había llegado a su casa, agradeciendo a su chofer entro a la casa para encontrarse con su madre

-''ya regrese''

-''bienvenida hija''

La señora Yaoyorozu era una mujer alta y delgada su cabello era del mismo color que el de su hija con la diferencia que ella lo usaba suelto, su rostro era similar al de Momo solo que tenía unas arrugas alrededor de la boca y sus ojos que eran de color marrón. Vestía una camisa de color blanca, unos pantalones de vestir color borgoña y unos zapatos de tacón negro

-''¿Cómo te fue en tu examen?''

-''aprobé''

Madre e hija se abrazaron -''estoy muy orgullosa, luego le llamare a tu padre para contarle''

-''de acuerdo''

-''señorita''

Una anciana con traje de Maid se acercó a Momo

-''Baa-chan aprobé mi examen''

-''¡oh! Felicidades señorita''

Entonces momo vio que la anciana traía un sobre marrón en sus manos

-''¿Qué es eso?''

-''esto llego para usted esta mañana''

La pelinegra abrió los ojos sorprendida -''ya veo, gracias''

* * *

**Varios minutos después **

Luego que recibió el sobre Momo fue a su habitación a cambiarse, ceno con su madre, hizo su tarea y luego se preparó para dormir, ahora ella se encontraba sentada en su cama viendo el sobre frente a ella

-''_dios, ya está aquí… ¿debería abrirlo?...hacer esto fue una mala idea en primer lugar… si alguien se enterara quedaría tildada de loca y acosadora…''_

Con las manos temblorosas Momo abrió el sobre donde en la primera página podía leerse

**Informe de investigación sobre Midoriya Izuku **

Hace una semana Momo había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba enamorada de Izuku, pero no sabía cómo expresarle sus sentimientos, por eso tuvo la idea de que si conocía cada detalle del peliverde podría ganar su corazón, por esa razón contrato a un investigador privado para que averiguara todo sobre Izuku, ya que era una fanática del romance sabia por su experiencia (en libros) de que a veces las relaciones fallaban porque las personas no se conocían completamente así que decidió conocer todo sobre Izuku para que no hubieran problemas en el futuro, sin contar el consejo que le había dado su madre hace unas semanas

(-''Momo recuerda bien, el amor es un campo de batalla, debes hacer lo que creas necesario para conseguirlo o sino alguien más te lo arrebatara… eres una Yaoyorozu y mi hija nadie puede impedirte amar y ser amada'') 

Siguiendo el consejo de su madre Momo decidió hacer lo que creía correcto. Comenzó a leer las primeras páginas donde había cosas como su nombre, tipo de sangre, nombre de sus padres… la mayoría de cosas que leyó ya las conocía porque Izuku se las había dicho

Entonces decidió pasar a la página donde hablaba de su rutina

**El día lunes vi a Izuku Midoriya salir de su casa, a las 4:30 de la mañana comenzó a correr hasta que llego a la playa que antes servía como vertedero de basura, entonces hizo una rigurosa rutina de ejercicios hasta las 6:00. Luego de asearse y vestirse camino hasta una cafetería cercana y pidió dos capuchinos, cuando salió se dirigió a un parque… pero por desgracia le perdí el rastro, espere en la salida del parque hasta que salió una hora después. Se dirigió hacia su casa y unos minutos después salió con su uniforme de Yuuei y se dirigió hacia la escuela **

**Por la tarde luego de llegar a su casa fue a hacer algunas compras, luego volvió y no salió hasta el otro día. **

Todas las paginas detallaban que Izuku hacia esa rutina todos los días, pero extrañamente eso cambio el fin de semana.

**Por la tarde del viernes precisamente a las 20:00 Izuku Midoriya salió por la ventana de su habitación y utilizando su Quirk de alas negras comenzó volar, lo seguí por dos horas hasta que llego a la próxima ciudad luego tomo un autobús hasta llegar a un complejo de apartamentos subió al tercer piso y entro al primer departamento a la derecha. Se mantuvo en ese lugar durante todo el fin de semana solo saliendo una vez para ir a un mercado y no salió hasta tarde en la noche del domingo para regresar a su casa **

**Dada mi experiencia he llegado a la conclusión de que Izuku Midoriya tiene una relación **

El mundo de Momo se detuvo al leer esas palabras

* * *

**Al día siguiente **

En el parque, en un camino oculto lleno de flores se podían ver a Izuku y Nemuri tomar un café como casi todos los días

-''Jajaja tengo que admitir que me divertí un poco al ver la prueba de mineta y Sero''

-''al final Mineta-san me sorprendió''

-''bueno estabas muy enfocada en lo tuyo''

-''admito… que tal vez me emocione un poquito''

-''aunque fue difícil, me alegro que se terminara''

-''¿tu cuerpo ya se encuentra bien?''

-''si, tuve que cancelar mis ejercicios de ayer y hoy para que mi cuerpo se recuperara''

-''**no te acostumbres''**

-''aún así viniste aquí''

-''no me lo perdería''

-''sin duda me sorprendiste mucho ayer y pensar que podrías derribar a All Might ''

Izuku miro su mano derecha -''sabes ayer me di cuenta de algo''

-''¿Qué cosa?''

-''que he estado pensando demasiado las cosas, pensar está bien pero si pienso demasiado perderé de vista mi camino, aún hay mucho que deseo hacer: disfrutar de mis días de estudiante, estar con mis amigos… estar aquí contigo''

Nemuri se ruborizo cuando escucho a Izuku -''¿Qué decidiste hacer?''

-''viviré el día a día dando un paso a la vez sin apresurarme y aprovechar estos preciosos momentos lo más que pueda''

**-''creo que es una buena idea''**

Nemuri e Izuku se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más el teléfono de Izuku comenzó a sonar

-''creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos cierto''

Inconscientemente Izuku se acercó a Nemuri y le dio un beso en la mejilla -''te veo en Yuuei''

Con eso dicho Izuku desplego sus alas y se fue. Nemuri se quedó parada en el lugar ruborizada mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla, unos segundos después se dio la vuelta y comenzó caminar con una gran sonrisa mientras tarareaba una canción

* * *

**En un bar oculto en la ciudad**

Shigaraki Tomura se encontraba sentado en la barra mientras observaba una foto de Izuku durante el festival deportivo

-''Shigaraki Tomura ¿ese chico llamo tu atención?, Midoriya Izuku'' le dijo Kurogiri mientras limpiaba un vaso

En ese momento hubo un golpe en la puerta antes de que un hombre entrara,

Era un hombre bastante alto. Tiene el cabello corto y gris, con flequillo lateral colgando sobre sus ojos, junto con un pequeño bigote y una perilla en la barbilla, y uno de sus dientes frontales parece faltar. Lleva un par de pantalones de vestir y una chaqueta a juego, junto con zapatos negros lisos y una camisa. Tiene un collar grueso y dorado en forma de tubo alrededor de su cuello y también luce un par de anteojos circulares en la cara. Estaba fumando un cigarrillo.

-''sr. Shigaraki''

-''bienvenido Giran''

-''todo el mundo está hablando de ti, dicen que vas a empezar algo grande''

Shigaraki apretó la foto que se desintegro debido a su Quirk -''¿y qué? ¿A quienes trajiste?''

Dos adolescentes entraron al bar un chico y una chica. El chico era un joven bastante alto, pálido, de complexión delgada. Tiene el pelo largo y negro que se eriza alrededor de su cabeza, colgando bajo sobre sus ojos de color turquesa. Sin embargo, sus rasgos más llamativos eran los parches de piel nudosa, arrugada y púrpura que cubre gran parte de la cara y el cuello, hasta la clavícula, debajo de los ojos y en los brazos y piernas. Estos parecían estar unidos al resto de su piel por múltiples grapas quirúrgicas crudas o perforaciones en el aro, Tiene varias perforaciones de cartílago plateado en ambas orejas y una perforación triple en el lado derecho de la nariz.

Usa una chaqueta azul oscuro con un cuello alto y pantalones a juego, cortados por encima de sus tobillos, y un par de zapatos oscuros de vestir en sus pies. También tiene una camisa de cuello redondo de color gris pálido, debajo de la cual un cinturón gris con un patrón circular se envuelve alrededor de su cintura, un bolso de cuero adjunto en la parte posterior.

La chica junto a él era de piel clara. Sus ojos eran de color amarillo brillante y sus pupilas finas hendiduras y su boca ancha sus caninos superiores e inferiores son más puntiagudos y más largos que el resto de sus dientes. Su cabello es rubio ceniza peinado en dos moños desordenados, numerosos mechones salvajes que sobresalen en todos los ángulos desde sus centros y donde están sujetos, un flequillo recto y dos flecos laterales hasta la barbilla para enmarcar su rostro.

Su atuendo consiste en un seifuku liso con un cuello Kansai, tanto la falda como la camisa azul oscuro, que combina con una bufanda roja atada flojamente debajo. Sobre esto, usaba un cárdigan beige de gran tamaño con un dobladillo y puños bastante largos, y bolsillos a cada lado, el derecho. Ella usaba medias negras hasta la rodilla y zapatos de vestir de color marrón oscuro con tacones gruesos,

-''viéndote en persona… eres increíblemente feo'' dijo el chico

-''increíble, es el chico mano ¿eres amigo de Stain? ¡Déjame unirme también! ¡Déjame unirme a la liga de villanos!'' hablo ruborizada la rubia

-''Kurogiri, envía a estos imbéciles lejos de aquí. Pareciera que los tipos que más odio vinieron en un maldito par… una pequeña mierda muy infantil y un idiota que no entiende sobre respeto''

-''bueno… nuestro invitados pasaron por muchos problemas para llegar aquí por lo menos escuchemos lo que tienen que decir Shigaraki Tomura. Además el hombre que los trajo tiene cierto peso así que los chicos que nos trajo deben ser de alguna utilidad''

-''hey, no me importa lo que hagas con ellos Kurogiri igual cobrare mi comisión. Bien, al menos podrías escucharlos presentarse. Primero esta chica linda de preparatoria, los medios mantienen su cara y nombres ocultos por ser actualmente buscada por una serie de asesinatos sangrientos''

La joven sonrió mientras se ruborizaba -''¡soy toga! ¡Himiko toga! ¡La vida es dura! ¡Me gustaría un mundo donde sea más fácil vivir! ¡Quiero ser como Stain! ¡Quiero matar a Stain! ¡Vamos déjame unirme Tomura!''

-''no tengo idea de lo que dijiste ¿eres loca?''

-''no te preocupes, ella puede mantener una conversación, más o menos, estoy seguro que será de gran utilidad. El siguiente es este hombre no tiene ningún crimen que destaque. Pero se ha tomado en serio los ideales del asesino de héroes''

El chico miro a Giran -''no estoy seguro de esto ¿este grupo sigue alguna causa? ¿No vas a dejar que se una esa demente o sí?

-''espera allí amigo, incluso esa loca de allí me pudo decir su nombre ¿no eres un adulto?'' pregunto Tomura

-''en este momento mi nombre es Dabi''

-''no pregunte como te haces llamar, quiero tu nombre real''

-''te lo diré cuando lo necesite, en cualquier caso yo seré quien complete la voluntad del asesino de héroes''

Shigaraki se puso de pie -''no hace falta decir estupideces que no pregunte ¿podrían dejar de hablar de Stain? Stain esto, Stain lo otro''

-''no Shigaraki''

-''¡ustedes son inútiles!''

Shigaraki extendió sus manos, mientras la chica saco un cuchillo y ataco, el chico también le apunto con su mano antes de que cualquiera hiciera contacto sus brazos entraron en portales hecho por Kurogiri y salieron en direcciones diferentes

-''por favor, cálmate Shigaraki Tomura, si en serio quieres seguir con lo que deseas, entonces la organización debe expandirse. Nuestra oportunidad de expandirnos es ahora. Después de todo en este momento todos los ojos están sobre nosotros por eso debes recibirlos. Si no haces uso de ellos, entonces todo incluso lo que él nos dejo va a…''

-''¡cierra la boca!''

Shigaraki comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

-''¿A dónde…?'' intento preguntar Giran

-''¡cállate!''

El líder de la liga de villanos salió muy enojado del edificio

Giran se rasco la nuca -''no quisiera criticar a un cliente pero es joven, muy joven''

-''¡pensé que sería asesinada!''

-''me enferma''

Kurogiri suspiro -''¿podría pedirles que esperen por nuestra respuesta? El entiende lo que debe hacer. Es porque lo sabe qué se fue sin decir nada. Después de todo All Might y el asesino de héroes lo detuvieron dos veces. Estoy seguro que llegara a una respuesta en la que él y ustedes estarán satisfechos''

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Yuuei **

Todos los que habían reprobado la prueba práctica estaban con aura depresiva sobre ellos

-''chicos, espero escuchar sus historias del campamento'' dijo Mina mientras sollozaba

-''¡aun no es seguro! ¡Podría haber una sorpresa de último minuto!'' Dijo Iida moviendo las manos

-''creo que Iida tiene un punto'' dijo Izuku

-''si fallábamos no iríamos al campamento, si no entienden eso ¡son más tontos que los monos!'' les grito Kaminari

-''cálmate amigo, quiero decir yo tampoco lo sé. Mi equipo gano gracias a mineta yo dormí todo el tiempo. Así que por ahora no sabemos cómo vamos a ser calificados'' les dijo Sero

-''¡si vas a sentir lastima por nosotros, entonces hazlo mejor que eso!''

Entonces la campana sonó y Aizawa entro inmediatamente a la habitación -''cuando suene la campana siéntense''

Todos se sentaron en silencio

-''buenos días, ahora sobre sus exámenes finales odio decirles esto pero algunos de ustedes han fallado, aun así… ¡todos irán al campamento de entrenamiento!'' Aizawa sonrió

-''¡qué gran sorpresa!''

-''¿en serio podemos ir?'' pregunto Mina

-''no hubo ninguna nota que reprobara el examen escrito, pero en el practico Satou, Kirishima, Ashido, Kaminari y Sero fallaron

-''**supongo que era de esperarse esto''**

-''_bueno es Aizawa-sensei después de todo''_

Aizawa se aclaró la garganta -''para ser examen nosotros los 'villanos' dejamos una forma para que ustedes ganaran mientras medimos como enfrentaban el desafío que les pusimos. Si no lo hacíamos se hubieran encontrado derrotados antes de que el examen comenzar''

-''cuando dijeron que vendrían a nosotros para derrotarnos…'' dijo Ojiro

-''fue para presionarlos. El campamento de entrenamiento es para que mejoren sus habilidades. Así que los estudiantes que fallaron son los que más lo necesitan… fue una trampa lógica'' respondió Aizawa con una sonrisa

-''¡una trampa lógica!''

Iida se puso de pie con la mano arriba -''¡si sigue mintiendo nuestra confianza en usted desaparecerá!''

-''siempre tan correcto Iida-kun'' dijo Uraraka

-''no les mentí en todo, reprobar es reprobar, por eso hemos hecho clase especiales y serán más duras de las que hay en la escuela''

* * *

**Varias horas después al final de las clases**

-''bien todo sigue siendo como siempre ¡estoy feliz de que todos podremos ir!'' dijo Ojiro

-''una semana de entrenamiento ¿eh?'' Iida leyó el folleto que les dio Aizawa

-''**¿tienes que llevar mucho?'' **

-''_tratare de que no sea tanto, además hay algo que debo ir a pedir al departamento de apoyo''_

-''**debes volverte más fuerte, sin importar que''**

-''_lo se''_

-''no tengo traje de baño entre otras cosas, debo comprar mucho'' dijo Kaminari

-''en ese caso. Ya que mañana es libre y los exámenes han terminado ¡porque no vamos juntos de compras toda la clase A!''

-''¡es una gran idea! Será la primera vez''

-''¡hey Bakugou! ¿Tú también vienes?''

-''como si pudiera soportar las compras''

Izuku miro a su amigo -''¿vienes Shoto?'

-''tengo algo que hacer mañana''

-''ya veo, suerte''

-''gracias''

-''**Izuku''**

-''_¿Qué sucede sensei?''_

-''**tengo un mal presentimiento''**

-''_no me gusta cómo se escuchó eso''_

* * *

**Al día siguiente **

-''¡al fin llegamos! ¡Es el centro comercial con más tiendas en la prefectura! ¡El centro comercial del distrito kiyashi!''

Izuku junto con la mayoría de la clase A estaban en la entrada del centro comercial. El peliverde vestía una camiseta de manga corta roja, unos vaqueros negros y sus zapatos rojos

-''**este lugar trae recuerdos''**

-''_aquí conocí a Asuna ¿me pregunto si seguirá trabajando por aquí?''_

-''**¿quieres recordar viejas épocas?''**

-''_¡por supuesto que no!''_

Todos comenzaron a ver alrededor los diferentes tipo de tiendas entonces escucharon los gritos de un grupo de chicos y chicas

-''¡hey miren allá! ¡Son los chicos de Yuuei! ¡Los del festival deportivo de primer año!''

-''¡Kyaaa! ¡Miren es el ganador del festival deportivo! ¡Es tan atractivo!''

Izuku giro su cabeza para ver a un grupo de chicas y les guiño un ojo haciendo que gritaran emocionadas

Falcón inhalo profundamente -''**Ahhh aquí se respira respeto y admiración''**

Todos comenzaron a formar pequeños grupos para ir de compras entonces Izuku vio a Momo perdida en sus pensamientos

-''¿estás bien Momo?''

-''¿eh? Si, por supuesto Izuku''

Antes de que Izuku pudiera decir otra cosa Momo se fue junto a Jirou

-''**eso fue raro''**

-''_si, pero creo que será mejor no presionarla'' _

Entonces todo el cuerpo de Izuku se tenso

-''_sensei ¿lo siente?''_

-''**si, parece que no me equivoque después de todo''**

-''como todos queremos comprar diferentes cosas ¿Por qué no decidimos una hora de reunión y nos separamos?'' ofreció Kirishima

Todos vieron a Izuku que comenzó a alejarse

-''Midoriya ¿A dónde vas?''

-''tengo algo que hacer los veré luego'' Izuku hablo sin mirarlos

Izuku camino por unos segundos hasta que un chico vestido con una unos pantalones negros y una sudadera con capucha del mismo color puso un brazo alrededor de su hombro

-''¡pero si eres ese chico increíble de Yuuei! ¿Puedes darme tu autógrafo? ¿Tú fuiste quien gano el festival deportivo?''

-''sí, soy yo''

-''sabes en serio no puedo creerlo, que te encontraría 'de nuevo' en un lugar como este… estoy pensando que esto debe ser el destino o algo más que una coincidencia'' el chico puso la mano alrededor del cuello de Izuku sin tocarlo con su dedo del medio -''ya que la última vez que nos vimos fue durante el ataque a Yuuei''

Izuku vio que el joven que lo había sujetado era Shigaraki Tomura

-''caminaras conmigo, Midoriya Izuku''

**-''creo que encontramos un problema''**

-''¿Qué quieres?''

-''actúa natural, solo somos dos amigos pasando el rato. Solo quiero que tengamos una pequeña charla eso es todo ¿bien? ¿Qué pasara si hago algún movimiento, te preguntaras? Simple, el momento en el que mis 5 dedos toquen tu cuello comenzaras a desmoronarte, desde la piel del cuello hacia abajo y en menos de 1 minuto serás completamente polvo''

Shigaraki se giró para ver a Izuku, pero se encontró con una mirada fría y entonces sintió algo presionando contra su costado, bajo la mirada y se percató de que Izuku sostenía una daga contra su cuerpo

-''quítame tu sucia mano de encima, por lo que veo vienes solo, si quieres asesinarme hazlo, pero solo necesito dos segundos para perforar tu pulmón y como no está tu niñera cerca no podrás llegar a la salida del centro comercial antes de que te ahogues con tu propia sangre ¿Qué harás?''

-''**¡así me gusta! Si nos vamos al infierno lo llevamos con nosotros''**

Los dos hombres se miraron durante unos segundos antes de que Shigaraki se riera y dejar ir a Izuku

-''tus ojos y los míos no son tan diferentes como piensas, de acuerdo pero si no puedo matarte puedo matar a unas personas inocentes, así que ¿Qué harás?''

-''_maldición tiene razón, no va a dudar a la hora de matar a alguien''_

-''**por ahora síguele el juego y ve hasta dónde quiere llegar''**

-''de acuerdo Shigaraki Tomura caminemos''

Con una sonrisa Tomura comenzó a caminar con Izuku a su lado, llegaron a una banca donde decidieron sentarse

-''¿de qué quieres hablarme?''

-''te seré sincero, odio casi absolutamente todo, pero lo que ocupa el primer lugar en este momento es el asesino de héroes''

-''¿no era parte de tu grupo?''

-''nunca estuve de acuerdo a que él se uniera, pero es uno de nosotros según la sociedad. Y ese es el problema, prácticamente todos se vuelven dementes con el asesino de héroes. La invasión de Yuuei y los Noumu que liberamos en Hosu… todo se ha visto opacado por la fama de ese bastardo ¿Por qué nadie me mira a mí? No importa cuánto inflara su propio ego, al final solo destruía todo lo que no le agradaba igual que yo ¿entres nosotros dos, cual es la diferencia?''

-''**solo es un niño buscando atención''**

-''_tengo una respuesta para esa pregunta… pero no se…''_

-''**haz lo que creas correcto''**

Izuku suspiro y miro a Shigaraki a los ojos

-''déjame decirte lo que pienso, yo no te entiendo, ni te acepto… pero al asesino de héroes yo no lo acepto, pero si lo entiendo, porque ambos el asesino de héroes y yo comenzamos admirando a All Might. En ese momento estoy seguro de que él quería salvar a Iida. Déjame decirte que te equivocas el no destruía lo que quería… peleaba por un ideal que decidió seguir hasta el final, puso su corazón en ello y aunque fue derrotado estoy seguro de que no se arrepentía de nada''

Los ojos de Shigaraki se abrieron en shock y el aliento de Izuku se atoro en su garganta cuando sintió la gran presión que creo la presencia de Shigaraki

-''_¿Qué he hecho?''_

-''**esto es muy malo''**

-''ahora mi mente se siente más clara, comprendo todo claramente ¿Por qué el asesino de héroes me enoja tanto y por qué me pareces tan irritante?... todo se trata de All Might'' Shigaraki sonrió

-''¿Qué?'

-''por supuesto… por supuesto todo llevaría a él al final ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado? La razón por la que la gente pasa todos sus días con sonrisas estúpidas ¡es por All Might también! Jajaja es por él, que todos andan sonrientes ¡como si no hubiera nadie que no pudiera salvar! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que pudimos charlar! ¡Gracias Midoriya! ¡Yo estuve siempre en lo correcto Jajaja!''

Izuku intento materializar su Guan Dao

-''no te atrevas, a menos que quieras ver a estos inocentes morir''

El peliverde apretó sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos

-''Izuku…''

En ese momento Izuku vio a Momo frente a el

-''¿estás bien?'' su mirada se dirigió a Shigaraki

-''¡estoy bien! ¡Vete con los demás!''

Shigaraki se puso de pie e Izuku comenzó a materializar su Guan Dao

-''¿oh? ¿Así que tenías compañía? Lo lamento'' Shigaraki levanto las manos mientras sonreía -''entonces me voy, ya sabes lo que pasara si me sigues''

-''¡espera Shigaraki! ¿Cuál es la meta final de 'él'?''

Momo se acercó a Izuku -''¿dijiste Shigaraki?''

-''no tengo idea cual es, pero creo que debes preocuparte por ti mismo ya que la próxima vez que te vea es porque decidí matarte'' Tomura le dijo sin mirarlo

-''ven, te estaré esperando''

-''entonces te veré pronto Midoriya Izuku''

Izuku vio a Tomura caminar hasta que se perdió en la multitud, entonces saco su celular

-''hola policía ¡necesito hablar con el inspector Tsukauchi inmediatamente!''

* * *

**Con Shigaraki **

Tomura se encontraba saliendo del centro comercial mientras sonreía

(-''qué significado tiene matar sin un ideal'')

-''_¡tengo un ideal asesino de héroes! ¡Lo he tenido desde el principio! Nada ha cambiado, pero desde ahora todo lo que haga estará ligado a crear un mundo sin All Might y exponer la fragilidad de la muy aclamada 'justicia' desde hoy llamare a eso mi credo''_

* * *

**Varias horas después **

El centro comercial había cerrado temporalmente, aun con los esfuerzos combinados de la policía y varios héroes profesionales no pudieron hallar a Shigaraki Tomura. Izuku fue llevado a la estación de policía mientras era interrogado por lo que sucedió

-''mmmm, por lo que me dices sobre Shigaraki Tomura no hay mucho que sea nuevo. De cualquier forma, gracias por todo Midoriya-kun''

-''de nada''

Ambos comenzaron a salir dela estación de policía

-''**¿Qué piensas?''**

-''_me hubiera gustado poder haber hecho más''_

-''**no sirve que te lamentes, mantuviste la calma sin contar que protegiste a todos esos inocentes, creo que puedes considerarlo una victoria a medias''**

-''¡joven Midoriya, Tsukauchi-kun!''

Izuku levanto la cabeza, se percató de que ya estaba fuera de la comisaria y que All Might en su forma delgada estaba acercándose

-''All Might ¿Qué haces aquí?''

-''tenía una situación personal que atender, estoy feliz de que estés bien'' el héroe número uno puso una mano en el hombro de Izuku -''lamento no estar ahí para ayudarte''

-''no, está bien… All Might''

-''¿Qué sucede?''

-''tú también fallas en salvar a las personas ¿verdad?''

All Might suspiro -''por supuesto, incluso en este momento hay alguien indefenso y herido que necesita mi ayuda, es triste pero solo soy un humano. No puedo ayudar a las personas que no están al alcance de mis manos por eso es que me detengo y sonrió 'el símbolo de la paz' los civiles, los héroes y también los villanos estoy aquí para que arda el fuego en sus corazones''

-''bien se hace tarde'' dijo Tsukauchi

-''¿van a recogerte joven Midoriya?''

-''no, no quiero preocupar a mi madre, todavía sigue preocupada por mi desde el festival deportivo''

-''ya veo, nos vemos en la escuela entonces''

-''si'' sin decir nada mas Izuku materializo sus alas y se dirigió hacia el cielo mientras los dos adultos lo miraban mientras se alejaba

-''All Might incluso si fue una coincidencia esta vez, hay una alta posibilidad de que empiece a tomar a tus estudiantes como objetivo a partir de ahora. En base a los hechos que han ocurrido recientemente sería lo mejor que Yuuei sea más proactiva con sus contramedidas. Entre más fuerte es la luz, más grande es la oscuridad. También deberías pensar que dejar Yuuei es una opción''

-''solo han pasado un poco más de tres meses desde que empecé a dar clases''

-''Jajaja por eso te dije que no estabas hecho para eso… All For One lo derrotaremos esta vez''

-''lo haremos… y el día en que necesitemos del joven Midoriya para hacerlo… espero que nunca llegue''

* * *

**Con Izuku **

Izuku se encontraba en el aire mientras contestaba los mensajes de todos sus amigos que se encontrar preocupados por el

-''_parece que todos están muy preocupados''_

-''**es bueno tener personas que se preocupan por ti''**

-''_eso creo''_

**-''¿sabes que necesitas? Algo para distraerte''**

Entonces el celular de Izuku recibió otro mensaje y se sorprendió al ver que era de Yuu

Hola Izuku tengo el día libre el sábado ¿Qué dices de una salida de amigos? 

-''**espera y te proveerán''**

Izuku sonrió -''¿Por qué no?''

* * *

**Algunos días después **

Izuku se encontraba en la playa municipal Dagobah mientras esperaba a que Yuu llegara, era cerca del mediodía, el peliverde vestía un pantalón corto de color negro y una playera sin mangas de color blanca, también traía su mochila negra y una cesta de picnic

-''**bonito lugar para tu cita''**

-''_por enésima vez no es una cita, solo somos dos amigos pasando tiempo en la playa, amo a Rumi''_

-''**de acuerdo, fue una mala broma''**

-''hola Izuku''

Izuku cuando vio a Yuu que se acercaba vestía unos pantalones vaqueros azules cortos, unas sandalias blancas, una playera de manga corta color naranja y unos lentes oscuros sobre su cabeza, en su mano tenían una pequeña mochila

-''hola Yuu''

-''¿te hice esperar?''

-''no mucho''

Ambos caminaron por unos minutos hasta que encontraron un lugar tranquilo

-''iré a cambiarme''

Mientras Yuu se cambiaba Izuku estiro una manta en la arena y preparo todas las cosas que iban a necesitar

-''**Izuku ¿crees que esta fue una buena idea?''**

-''_¿Por qué lo preguntas?''_

-''ya estoy lista Izuku''

Izuku se giró para ver a Yuu y entonces sus ojos se abrieron en shock. Yuu vestía un bikini violeta de dos piezas y en la cintura tenía un pareo que llegaba hasta las rodillas

-''¿Cómo me veo?'' pregunto la rubia divertida al ver que Izuku no le quitaba la mirada de encima

-''hermosa'' fue lo único que pudo decir el peliverde haciendo que Yuu se ruborizara un poco

-''**_sí, creo que esta no fue una buena idea''_**

Cuando el cerebro de Izuku se reinició decidió ir a cambiarse y cuando regreso vestía un bañador verde oscuro

-''¿Quieres almorzar ahora o después?''

El estómago de Yuu comenzó a gruñir -''definitivamente ahora''

Ambos se rieron mientras se sentaban en la manta, Izuku saco dos bento de su mochila y le entrego uno a Yuu, cuando la rubia lo abrió se quedó maravillada por lo bien que se veía

-''guau ¿tú lo hiciste Izuku?''

-''si, me gusta cocinar''

-''tienes suerte, yo no soy muy agraciada en las tareas domésticas''

Ambos comenzaron a comer mientras estaban en un cómodo silencio, a veces Yuu le robaba miradas a Izuku pensando que no podía verla

-''¿vienes aquí seguido?''

-''entreno aquí todos los días''

-''mmm, dicen que este lugar era un basurero hasta que alguien misteriosamente la dejo limpia''

-''lo escuche, ahora este lugar se ha vuelto muy concurrido''

-''si, es muy bonito… ¿fue difícil limpiarla?''

-''tarde 10 meses en hacerlo'' Izuku casi se atraganto con su comida cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo

-''¡aja! Si fuiste tú''

**-''Jajaja te atrapo''**

Izuku se rio entre dientes -''eres buena''

-''¿Por qué lo hiciste?'' pregunto curiosa

-''tenía que entrenar y controlar mi Quirk de súper fuerza… tiendo a romperme los huesos con el''

Izuku miro su mano derecha y luego formo un puño, entonces vio la mano de Yuu colocada suavemente sobre la suya

-''te vi durante el festival deportivo, me sorprendiste y me asustaste al mismo tiempo''

-''muchos me dijeron lo mismo''

Yuu llevo su mano a su hombro izquierdo donde se encontraba la puñalada que había recibido del asesino de héroes -''realmente eres fuerte Izuku… has pasado mucho pero… sigues aquí''

Izuku puso la mano sobre la de ella -''porque quiero ser un héroe''

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos completamente perdidos en los ojos del otro, entonces Yuu rompió el contacto visual y se puso de pie

-''bien creo que iré a nadar un rato'' estiro sus brazos

La rubia se desato el pareo y lo dejo caer al suelo mientras caminaba hacia el agua. Por su parte la garganta de Izuku se sentía seca mientras miraba cada centímetro del cuerpo de Yuu

-''¿vienes Izuku?''

Guardando rápidamente las cosas Izuku se dirigió hacia el agua. Los dos amigos comenzaron a nadar y disfrutar de su día cuando comenzó a atardecer ambos comenzó a salir del agua

-''Izuku''

El peliverde se giró justo a tiempo para recibir una salpicadura en la cara mientras Yuu se reía

-''Jajaja, deberías ver tu cara''

Entonces la rubia fue salpicada por una gran cantidad de agua

-''y tú la tuya''

Ambos comenzaron una pelea para ver quien mojaba más al otro, en un momento Yuu intento lanzarle agua a Izuku y se resbalo cayendo sobre el peliverde, ambos se miraron completamente empapados y no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas

Cuando la risa termino ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras el atardecer estaba frente a ellos. Izuku tomo unos mechones del cabello de Yuu y los puso detrás de su oreja manteniendo la mano en su mejilla, entonces sus labios comenzaron a acercarse

-''Izuku…''

-''¿Qué?''

-''yo…''

-''si…''

-''si ¿Qué?''

**_-''oh mierda''_**

Cuando los labios de los dos estaban a unos centímetros de distancia…

-''¡oh querido mira! Me recuerdan a nosotros cuando éramos jóvenes''

Los dos jóvenes salieron de su trance dirigieron su mirada hacia la orilla donde se encontraba una pareja de ancianos que los saludaron a lo que devolvieron el saludo un poco torpemente, cuando los ancianos se fueron ambos se dieron cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraban y se separaron rápidamente

Izuku fue el primero en levantarse y le tendió su mano a Yuu quien la acepto con una sonrisa. Luego de unos minutos ambos se asearon y comenzaron a salir de la playa

-''me divertí mucho hoy Izuku''

-''yo también, supongo que debía distraerme un poco''

-''ambos salimos ganando hoy''

-''sin duda alguna'' Izuku sonrió

Yuu sintió sus mejillas un poco calientes al ver la sonrisa y la mirada que estaba recibiendo de su amigo, entonces Izuku levanto la mano y paro un taxi, sacando una gran cantidad de dinero se lo dio al conductor

-''por favor lleve a la señorita a su casa a salvo''

Al ver la gran cantidad de dinero el conductor asintió vigorosamente -''¡si señor!''

Izuku vio que Yuu lo miraba con una ceja levantada

-''¿Qué? Quiero que mi amiga llegue a salvo a casa''

Con una sonrisa la rubia se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla -''te enviare un mensaje luego, espero que esto se repita''

-''cuando tú quieras'' el peliverde sonrió

El taxi entonces partió e Izuku lo vio hasta que se perdió en la distancia

-''**conque una amiga ¿eh?''**

-''_dios ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?'' _paso una mano por su cabello

-''**estabas a unos segundos de arruinar lo mejor que te ha pasado desde que naciste''**

-''_¿ahora qué?''_

-''**no me preguntes, sabes cuál es mi consejo''**

Izuku suspiro -''_amo a rumi, esto solo fue un pequeño desliz nada más''_

En ese momento el teléfono de Izuku comenzó a sonar y cuando vio la pantalla estaba la foto de rumi y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tirara de sus labios, entonces contesto la llamada

-''hola Usagi-chan''

-''bien ¿sucede algo?''

-''¿enserio?''

-''espera, repítelo de nuevo''

-''¡Qué!''

**continuara...**

* * *

**hasta aquí llegamos espero que lo hayan disfrutado **

**como siempre cualquier PM o review es bienvenido **

**por favor si van a escribir un review, háganlo bien, porque no entendí nada del ultimo **

**espero poder volver a escribir un capitulo pronto**


	22. Vamos a Compartir

**hola a todos aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo **

* * *

Capítulo 22: Vamos a Compartir

**Durante la cita de Izuku y Yuu **

Momo se encontraba en su limosina afuera del departamento indicado en el informe que había leído sobre Izuku

-''señorita ¿quiere que la espere?''

-''no gracias Oji-chan voy a estar bien, te llamare para que me recojas cuando termine''

Bajándose del auto Momo comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio

-''_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Si es verdad que Izuku tiene una relación ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?''_

Con cada paso que daba la ansiedad carcomía a la pelinegra, cuando llego hacia la puerta indicada dudo un segundo antes de tocar la puerta

-''¿Quién es?'' hablo una voz femenina del otro lado

-''b-bueno soy Momo Yaoyorozu y necesito hablar con usted''

La puerta se abrió y Momo abrió sus ojos en shock al ver que del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Rumi Usagiyama también conocida como la heroína Mirko

La peliblanca vestía unos leggins negros y una sudadera negra con mangas verdes que Momo reconoció al instante de cuando Izuku había ido a su casa hace varios días

-''¿Yaoyorozu?'' Rumi levanto una ceja

-''sí, soy estudiante de la U.A y quisiera hablar con usted''

Abriendo un poco más la puerta Rumi dejo a su visitante pasar

-''¿quieres algo de beber?''

-''no, gracias''

Ambas se sentaron en el sofá, Momo respiro e inmediatamente pudo sentir el aroma de Izuku en el lugar, olía a océano con un toque de menta, la pelinegra sintió que los celos la carcomían mientras pensaba en las posibilidades de que Izuku y la mujer frente a ella tuvieran una relación

-''bien ¿Qué necesitas Yaoyorozu-san?''

-''es sobre Izuku Midoriya''

-''¿Qué sucede con Midoriya?''

Momo inhalo y exhalo para sentirse tranquila -''¿ustedes tienen una relación?''

La pelinegra busco algún indicio de algo en la heroína, pero la peliblanca se mantenía completamente calmada

-''si mal no recuerdo, él fue mi estudiante durante una semana y nada más, puedo preguntar ¿Por qué piensas eso?''

Momo entrecerró los ojos -''si no hubo nada mas ¿Por qué Izuku viene aquí todos los fines de semana?''

Por un instante los ojos de Rumi se abrieron en shock -''¿espías a Midoriya?''

En ese momento Momo se sintió acorralada -''b-bueno, un amigo mío pasa por aquí a veces y lo ha visto entrar a tu departamento''

-''supongamos que tienes razón, lo que pase entre nosotros no es tu problema''

Algo dentro de Momo se rompió -''¡lo es, porque lo amo!''

Los ojos de ambas mujeres se abrieron en shock mientras la pelinegra se ruborizaba a más no poder y tuvo que bajar la vista hacia el suelo debido a la vergüenza. Todo quedo en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Rumi hablo

-''¿Por qué lo amas?''

Momo puso una mano en su corazón mientras suspiraba -''desde que lo conocí me pareció alguien interesante, luego comenzamos a hablar y nos volvimos amigos, comenzamos a almorzar juntos a conversar y sin que me diera cuenta se había vuelto alguien importante en mi vida. Él es tan amable, atento, altruista. Hubo un momento en el que perdí la fe en mi misma y el me salvo dándome la confianza que necesitaba para superarme y a mis problemas'' Las lágrimas estaban en las esquina de sus ojos mientras sonreía tristemente -''realmente lo amo Usagiyama-san''

Rumi miro a la chica durante unos segundos -''Yaoyorozu-san, Izuku y yo estamos juntos desde hace algunas semanas''

Momo bajo la vista abatida luego de escuchar la declaración de la heroína -_''supongo que vine esperando esta respuesta''_

(-''estoy seguro que no hay problema que no puedas resolver'')

Recordando las palabras de Izuku, Momo sintió que su confianza regresaba, entonces comenzó a pensar y unos segundos después llego a una respuesta

-''¿no podemos compartirlo?''

-''¿disculpa?'' pregunto Rumi sorprendida

-''podríamos compartirlo, Usagiyama-san aun que usted me diga esto no voy a renunciar a Izuku y voy a luchar por él de ser necesario ¿no cree que es mejor una solución donde todos seamos felices a que terminemos lastimándonos entre nosotras?''

Sin palabras Rumi miro a la joven frente a ella mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos -''_¿Qué hago? Ella está con él todos los días, podría convencerlo de que me deje. Sus sentimientos son realmente sinceros… ¿Qué pensara Izuku de esto?'' _entonces la peliblanca tuvo una idea

-''Yaoyorozu-san creo que me gustaría escuchar la opinión de Izuku sobre esto''

-''por supuesto que yo también, si el acepta ¿tú también?''

-''yo también lo amo mucho, ¿Qué te parece si mañana en la noche vienes aquí y lo platicamos?''

-''estoy de acuerdo''

Ambas se pusieron de pie a pesar de todo había un toque de animosidad en el aire

-''entonces hasta mañana''

Rumi acompaño a Momo a la puerta y cuando la pelinegra se fue Rumi se apoyó en la pared y se deslizo hasta el suelo

-''¿Qué acabo de hacer?''

Sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo decidió llamar a Izuku, con cada segundo que pasaba Rumi comenzaba a ponerse más ansiosa

-''hola Usagi-chan''

-''hola, Kitsune-kun ¿Cómo estás?

-''bien ¿sucede algo?''

-''si, vino una compañera tuya aquí para hablar conmigo dijo que se llamaba Yaoyorozu Momo'' Rumi escupió el nombre como si fuera veneno en su boca

-''¿enserio?''

-''así es, parece que de alguna forma se enteró de lo nuestro y para resumir vino para decirme que quiere que te comparta con ella''

-''espera, repítelo de nuevo''

-''como le dije que era tu novia me dijo que quiere unirse a nuestra relación''

-''¿Qué?''

Rumi suspiro -''esa chica está enamorada de ti, pero como le dije que tú y yo estamos juntos, me pregunto si podemos estar los tres en una relación''

-''¿q-que le dijiste?''

-''le dije que te preguntaría tu opinión'' la peliblanca se mordió el labio -''¿te gusta ella?''

-''…''

-''…''

Izuku suspiro -''ella… es importante para mí, no creí que tuviera estos sentimientos por mi… pero estoy contigo y te amo mucho ¿Qué piensas de esto?''

Rumi sonrió cuando lo escucho decir que la amaba, pero luego recordó la conversación con Momo -''cuando ella me dijo lo que sentía por ti tenía la misma intensidad que vi en tus ojos cuando me dijiste que me amabas, yo creo que sus sentimientos son sinceros… le dije que viniera mañana en la noche para que pudiéramos discutirlo los tres''

-''de acuerdo, ¿quieres que valla esta noche?'' 

-''por supuesto Kitsune-kun, te estaré esperando'' -''_puede que esta noche sea la última''_

-''te veré después''

Cuando la llamada termino Rumi se abrazó a si misma -''dios, que relación más complicada''

* * *

**Con Izuku **

Luego de cortar la llamada a Izuku guardo su teléfono y desplegando sus alas comenzó a dirigirse a su casa

-''sensei… ¿eso realmente paso?''

-''**eso parece, *_sniff* _que orgullo me das'' **

El peliverde puso los ojos en blanco -''no pensé que Momo sintiera eso por mi ¿realmente cree que puedo con una relación así?''

-''**Izuku… nadie puede con una relación así''**

El peliverde perdió el equilibrio por unos segundos

-''**…pero, si alguien es experto en superar las expectativas eres tú. Pero la pregunta es ¿te gusta Momo?'' **

-''sinceramente… no lo sé, realmente disfruto estando con Momo es linda, inteligente y tenemos muchas cosas en común, es alguien muy importante en mi vida'' Izuku suspiro

-''**supongo que eso contesta mi pregunta''**

-''no quiero lastimar a Rumi, la amo más que a nada''

-''**no tienes que lastimarla, háblenlo y luego decide que hacer'' **

-''_solo espero hacer esto bien''_

* * *

**Al día siguiente **

Izuku se encontraba en el departamento de Rumi, ya era de noche y estaba preparando la cena quería que todo fuera perfecto vestía una camisa verde oscuro, unos vaqueros azules y sus botas rojas

-''**eso huele bien, desearía poder tener un cuerpo para poder probarlo''**

-''_es la primera vez que cocino tanto''_

El peliverde había hecho gyoza, Tonkatsu, verduras y camarones tenpura, Karage, ramen y en ese momento estaba terminando de hacer Katsudon

-''**¿Cómo planeas abordar el tema?''**

-''_si te soy sincero… no tengo idea, además Rumi no me ha mencionado el tema en todo el día''_

**-''¿crees que todo estará bien?''**

_-''hablaremos como personas maduras y civilizadas''_

-''Izuku…''

Cuando el peliverde se giró para ver a su novia y su aliento quedo atorado en su garganta, Rumi llevaba un vestido blanco. El vestido era sin tirantes y tenía un corte bajo en la parte posterior, mostrando sus hombros y espalda delgados pero tonificados. La parte delantera parecía un poco apretada y empujó arriba sus senos bastante amplios, e Izuku se dio cuenta de que no llevaba sostén. El vestido se detuvo en sus tobillos, en sus pies había unos zapatos de tacón blanco. También tenía el cabello recogido en un moño japonés tradicional, lo que le permitió a Izuku ver sus dos ojos rojos

-''¿Cómo me veo?''

Izuku intento hablar pero de su boca solo salían balbuceos incomprensibles

La peliblanca sonrió -''_no dejare que esa niña me quite a mi novio''_

-''**_tal vez vaya a haber algunos problemas''_**

Por suerte el cerebro de Izuku se reinició y pudo volver a formar palabras

-''te ves… perfecta, pero ¿Por qué el vestido?''

-''bueno… no lo uso mucho y creí que ya que vamos a hablar de un tema importante debería vestirme adecuadamente''

-''me gusta, ¿me ayudas a poner la mesa?''

-''claro, eso huele delicioso''

Ambos comenzaron a preparar la mesa mientras conversaban sobre temas sin importancia, entonces el timbre sonó

-''yo voy'' dijo Izuku

-''**¿estás listo?''**

El peliverde inhalo y exhalo mientras llevaba su mano al picaporte

-''sí, estoy listo''

Por segunda vez en la noche el cerebro de Izuku se detuvo. Momo tenía puesto un vestido con tirantes de color rojo que parecía abrazar los contornos de su cuerpo, en la cintura tenía una cinta gruesa de color negra. El vestido terminó justo por encima de las rodillas, traía zapatos negros. La prenda mostraba bastante su escote que parecía empujado hacia arriba, haciéndolos aún más prominentes de lo que ya estaban. Se había soltado el pelo de su cola de caballo para que Izuku lo viera en todo su esplendor mientras caía por su espalda libremente

-''hermosa…'' Izuku dijo en voz alta

La pelinegra por su parte se ruborizo mientras una sonrisa de orgullo aparecía en su rostro

-''_te voy a mostrar que soy mejor que ella Izuku''_

Inclinándose hacia adelante Momo planto un beso cerca de las comisuras de los labios de Izuku

-''muchas gracias Izuku''

Ambos entraron al departamento y comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor. Cuando llegaron Rumi y Momo se miraron mientras el aire se ponía más denso y las dos mujeres se lanzaban miradas de muertes la una a la otra

**-''_creo que esas dos no podrán compartir… ¡esto será grandioso!'' _**Falcón se sentó en su sofá con una cerveza y una caja de pizza en su regazo

-''buenas noches Yaoyorozu-san'' Rumi la miro con una sonrisa forzada

-''buenas noches Usagiyama-san'' Momo respondió con una sonrisa igual

Izuku se aclaró la garganta para aligerar el ambiente -''bueno, comiencen a servirse yo voy a traer algo para beber''

-''compre una botella de vino Izuku… oh, pero tendrás que traer algo sin alcohol para Yaoyorozu-san, después de todo aun es una 'niña'

**_-''¡ooooohhhh!''_**

La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos -''no se preocupen por mí, he asistido a varias fiestas y puedo tomar una copa de vino, además vine esperando esto después de todo Usagiyama-san es una mujer 'muy' mayor''

-''**_golpe bajo… ¡me encanta!''_**

-''bueno…bien, ya vuelvo''

-''**no tardes mucho, creo que algo bueno se acerca''**

Cuando Izuku salió de la habitación… y el infierno se desato

"No trates de actuar como si fueras mejor que yo" dijo Rumi mientras entrecerraba los ojos hacia Momo

-''no trato de demostrar nada, solo quiero enseñarle a Izuku que puede tener una relación 'normal' conmigo''

Rumi le siseó a la niña y las dos pronto comenzaron a intercambiar más y más insultos, cada uno se volvió más cruel y degradante que el anterior.

Finalmente, su discusión llegó a donde los dos estaban a punto de intercambiar golpes…y entonces Rumi terminó abofeteando a Momo

-''me dijiste 'vamos a compartir', pero solo quieres llevarte a mi novio ¡eres una mocosa descarada!''

En represaría, Momo le devolvió la bofetada -''tu 'novio', me dices eso cuando encierras tu relación en estas cuatro paredes''

Llegado a este punto ambas comenzaron a arrojarse la comida que se encontraba sobre la mesa hasta que se quedaron sin nada que lanzarse, vieron un katsudon, ambas intentaron tomarlo al mismo tiempo y cuando tiraron del tazón este se les resbalo de sus manos y voló por los aires

Izuku suspiró cuando regresaba esperando que los dos hubieran podido resolver su problema. Se acercó a donde estaban sentados y parpadeó sorprendido cuando vio a las dos chicas arrojarse la comida que tanto le costó cocinar. Debido a su sorpresa no pudo notar el tazón que se acercaba hacia él, entonces aterrizó justo sobre su cabeza

-''**uuhhh… esto es mejor de lo que imaginaba''**

El peliverde se encontró cubierto de fideos, cerdo y caldo. Sin pensar realmente, Izuku se quitó la camisa y limpió lo que pudo de la comida, mientras caminaba hacia las dos mujeres ahora avergonzadas. No prestó atención a sus expresiones. Agarrando suavemente a las dos chicas de la mano las condujo a la sala, las sentó en uno de los sofás, mientras él tomaba otro. Por un momento él solo las miró, haciendo que los dos inclinaran la cabeza cuando comenzaron a sentirse como un niño que había sido atrapado haciendo algo que no deberían.

Finalmente, Izuku decidió hablar, "entonces... ¿qué pasó exactamente allí? Quiero decir que no es como si ustedes dos perdieran la calma, a menos que fuera algo serio".

Tanto Momo como Rumi levantaron la vista cuando comenzaron a corroborar su historia, ocasionalmente tratando de interrumpirse entre sí y casi metiéndose en otra pelea. Sin embargo, Izuku se aseguró de romperla antes de que algo pudiera pasar, eventualmente comenzó a tener una idea de lo que sucedió.

-''_esto es mi culpa''_

-''**Izuku…''**

-''_no sensei, yo comencé a aceptar la posibilidad de esto sin pensar en sus sentimientos… al menos puedo darle el final correcto'' _

Izuku suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos -''Lo siento, ustedes dos",

Las dos mujeres lo miraron sorprendidas. Sin embargo, el peliverde no vio sus expresiones mientras hablaba

-''esto es mi culpa, dudo que ustedes dos hubieran peleado si no fuera por tener que compartirme. Pensé que podría hacer que esto funcionara, pero me equivoque… tal vez no soy lo que ustedes necesiten, alguien que pueda pasar todo su tiempo con ustedes y tratarlas bien"

Las chicas sintieron que sus fauces se abrían mientras Izuku hablaba, ¿cómo podía decir eso? El que siempre había estado con ellas, las había apoyado, siempre permaneciendo a su lado, dándoles su cariño, comprensión… y estaban a punto de perderlo

Izuku se puso de pie atrayendo su atención hacia él, "Voy a ir a ducharme. Tal vez ustedes chicas puedan hablar, tal vez ver si esto... estar conmigo es lo que realmente quieren". Con eso se fue para tomar una ducha.

Ambas chicas bajaron la cabeza mientras se maldecían por tener una discusión tonta

Unos segundos después las dos se miraron -''Lo siento / me disculpo", ambas parpadearon mientras hablaban al mismo tiempo. Momo hizo un gesto para que Rumi fuera primero.

-''Lo siento, no actué con madurez y dije muchas cosas ofensivas''

Momo suspiro -''Me gustaría disculparme también, no quise decir nada que te hiciera daño, especialmente con insultos que eran falsos, no tengo derecho a cuestionar tu relación con Izuku''

-''a decir verdad, cuando viniste ayer por un momento pensé que podría perder a Izuku y me dio miedo… él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo''

-''también es muy importante para mí, cuando me dijiste que tenías una relación con él fue muy doloroso para mí, pero no pensé en sus sentimientos o en los tuyos… supongo que solo soy una niña enamoradiza'' Momo bajo la cabeza abatida

-''te equivocas'' Rumi hablo haciendo que a pelinegra levantara la mirara sorprendida -''cuando me dijiste que lo amabas vi en tus ojos el mismo sentimiento que vi en los de Izuku cuando me dijo que me amaba, me di cuenta que tus sentimientos eran sinceros''

-''Entonces..." Momo se retorció un poco, sintiéndose inseguro de cómo proceder.

Rumi decidió ayudarla y extendió su mano -''¿amigas?"

La pelinegra sonrió y asintió mientras tomaba la mano ofrecida -''si'' entonces miro hacia donde había desaparecido Izuku -''¿realmente lo arruinamos?

-''Sí, lo hicimos" dijo Rumi mientras ella también volvía la vista hacia la puerta. Pensó por un momento antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro -''sin embargo, no voy a renunciar a él y sé de una manera en que podemos compensar a Kitsune-kun..."

* * *

**Unos minutos después**

Izuku salía de la ducha solo vistiendo una toalla alrededor de la cintura, se dirigía hacia la habitación de Rumi donde siempre tenía ropa de repuesto, pero no esperaba lo que había allí.

-''¿Qué diablos?''

-''**wow''**

Sentadas en la cama de se encontraban Rumi y Momo, ambas estaban en ropa interior. Rumi en un conjunto de encaje blanco y Momo en un conjunto rojo

-''bienvenido Izuku'' dijeron al unísono

-''¿Qué sucede aquí?''

Rumi decidió hablar ya que Momo se encontraba muy avergonzada

-''bueno, nos dijiste que pensáramos lo que queríamos, luego de conversar un poco llegamos a un acuerdo y es que ambas queremos estar contigo''

-''e-está bien, pero ¿Por qué están ambas en la cama?''

-''e-es nuestra f-forma de compensarte por lo que sucedió durante l-la cena'' tartamudeo Momo con la cara roja

**-''eres mi héroe'' **Falcón comenzó a llorar

Izuku se acercó a la cama tentativamente -''¿están seguras de esto?''

Rumi sujeto su brazo y luego tiro de él hacía a cama inmovilizándolo y haciendo que el colchón rebotara por la fuerza de la caída

-''esto es lo que ambas decidimos''

Sus labios se forzaron sobre los de él, inhalando la sensación de su boca como si fuera su única fuente de aire en este momento. Sus manos volaron hacia su cara, sus piernas se movieron hacia arriba para sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas mientras ella continuaba asaltándolo con una lluvia de besos. Izuku tardó un momento en responder su boca comenzó a seguir el ritmo de la de su novia. Sus manos se pusieron en acción, bajando por su espalda y apretando sus glúteos a lo que Rumi comenzó a expresar su aprobación. La peliblanca emanaba constantes gemidos y zumbidos mientras disfrutaba de las sensaciones. La boca de él y sus manos acariciando su cuerpo. Cada gemido sonaba débil, casi desesperado por lo mucho que lo necesitaba

Momo escuchó los gemidos de Rumi continuar incluso cuando ella rompió el contacto con la boca del peliverde, la vio bajar sus manos y luego tirar de la toalla liberando la erección de Izuku. Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron en shock cuando lo vio y su rubor solo aumento

-''_no creo que eso pueda entrar en mi''_

Los ojos de Izuku permanecieron cerrados, jadeando en reacción al toque de su amante. Sus manos se movieron hacia abajo mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo

Las manos de Rumi se movían por la parte inferior hasta la punta. Momo notó su salto de longitud en respuesta a su toque, mientras que un gruñido gutural lo acompañó cuando la cabeza de Izuku cayó contra la almohada debajo de él

-''oye Izuku ¿no crees que es egoísta que solo nosotros nos divirtamos?'' Rumi alejo su mano de la erección de su novio

Sentándose Izuku vio a Momo bajar la cabeza avergonzada mientras su rubor le llegaba hasta los oídos. Extendiendo la mano la puso en su mejilla y le levantó el rostro para que lo mirara, sin decir ninguna palabra se inclinó hacia adelante presionando sus labios con los de ella

Momo se sintió en el cielo, la sensación de los labios de Izuku sobre los suyos se sentía mejor que cualquier cosa que haya probado antes, todas las novelas románticas que había leído no le hacía justicia. Sintió como Izuku le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Podía percibir su calor mientras una sensación como fuego le recorría el interior. Cuando se separaron Momo tenía los ojos vidriosos y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción

-''si quieres parar este es el momento''

Luego de esas palabras Momo regreso a la realidad recordando la situación en la que se encontraba

-''Izuku yo quiero esto, es cierto que estoy un poco nerviosa ya que… es mi primera vez y no tengo experiencia con un hombre y menos con otra mujer'' murmuro avergonzada

-''no te preocupes, yo tengo experiencia y te ayudare a estar cómoda'' sonrió Rumi

-''¿experiencia?'' pregunto Izuku

-''bueno… una vez nos reunimos con Saya, Yuna y varias botellas de vino y… supongo que puedes imaginar el resto''

-''que sexy es eso''

-''**que sexy es eso''**

Rumi sonrió -''Izuku porque no te pones cómodo mientras nos preparamos''

Sentando a la cabecera de la cama Izuku vio como Rumi se acercaba a Momo

Las manos de la peliblanca comenzaron a tantear los pechos de la joven frente a ella, mientras la pelinegra comenzaba a gemir

-''mmm, e-eso se siente Ahhh''

-''debo admitir que estoy impresionada a pesar de lo joven que eres tienes unos pechos increíbles''

No queriendo quedarse atrás Momo comenzó a masajear los pechos de Rumi, ambas gemían mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la otra, unos segundos después ambas comenzaron a quitarse la ropa interior

Por su parte Izuku observaba todo mientras su erección estaba tan dura como el acero

-''**¿Qué piensas?''**

-''_que es uno de los mejores días de mi vida, cuando esto termine All For One podría estar en la puerta para lo que me importa''_

-''ya estamos listas''

El peliverde vio a ambas mujeres frente a él completamente desnudas mostrando sus hermosos cuerpos en todo su esplendor con un poco de humedad entre sus piernas

-''¿Cómo quieren hacer esto?'' pregunto con una sonrisa

-''ya que es la primera vez de Momo creo que ella se merece el primer turno''

-''¿segura Usagiyama-san?''

-''primero creo que somos lo suficientemente intimas para que me llames Rumi y segundo no importa quien vaya primero Izuku tiene resistencia de sobra'' sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-''de acuerdo Rumi''

-''¿tomas anticonceptivos?''

-''si, desde que comencé a tener mi periodo''

-''está bien entonces''

Unos segundos después de pie sobre sus rodillas, Momo se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas e Izuku, dejando que sus relucientes labios se cernieran sobre su eje. Bajó su cuerpo, dejando que la superficie de su vulva rozara la punta debajo de ella. Mirando a Izuku lo vio esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, se preparó y dejó caer las caderas.

-''¡Haaaa!" la pelinegra sintió una punzada de dolor cuando el miembro de Izuku rompió su himen tomando su virginidad

-''¿estás bien?'' pregunto Izuku preocupado

Momo se mordió el labio mientras asentía varias veces -''s-sí, duele… pero creo que puedo soportarlo''

El peliverde llevo su mano izquierda hacia la vagina de Momo y comenzó a estimular su clítoris

-''¡Oh Dios!... mmm…''

Unos segundos después la cara de Momo cambio de dolor a puro placer comenzó a levantar las caderas hacia arriba, deteniéndose justo en la punta. Ella descendió hacia abajo, sus movimientos provocaron un zumbido bajo del hombre debajo de ella. Con los ojos vidriosos Momo movió las caderas arriba y abajo disfrutando de la sensación que llenaba su interior

La pareja comenzó a gemir mientras disfrutaban de las sensaciones que los invadían, entonces Izuku abrió los ojos y vio la vagina de Rumi frente a su cara

-''¿no creías que le dejaría toda la diversión?''

-''ni por un segundo''

Apenas tuvo que bajarse, solo doblando las rodillas un poco antes de que sintiera la lengua de Izuku darle una lamida. A pesar de la sensación de hormigueo que le proporcionó su lengua, las piernas de Rumi se mantuvieron firmes en su posición de pie. La peliblanca jadeó cuando sintió que las manos de su novio que se movían por sus muslos y hacia sus mejillas, separándolos para tener más espacio para trabajar debajo de ella. Movió su mano derecha y comenzó a frotar su clítoris

Mientras los movimientos de Momo comenzaron a aumentar la velocidad -''Ahhh - Ahhh - Ahhh - Ahhh... me estoy… ¡estoy acabando!"

-''¡Dios mío, Izuku!" Rumi exclamó, dejando escapar un gemido fuerte debido a su liberación. A través de su visión borrosa, pudo ver las caderas de Momo estremecerse mientras se apoyaba contra el regazo del peliverde, antes de levantar la cabeza y expresar su satisfacción, la voz de la pelinegra gimió en una octava más alta cuando un poderoso espasmo sacudió su cuerpo

-''¡Ahhh-Ahhh!'' ambas no podían evitar seguir gimiendo ya que los dedos de Izuku sobre sus clítoris hacían que la fuerza de sus clímax aumentara constantemente.

Izuku sintió las paredes internas de Momo envolverse alrededor su miembro mientras los jugos de Rumi inundaban su boca, eso fue más que suficiente para que el también experimentara su orgasmo vaciando su semilla en el interior de Momo

Ambas mujeres con la poca fuerza que les quedaba salieron de encima de su pareja mientras los tres jadeaban

-''eso fue…'' comenzó Izuku

-''increíble'' contestaron ambas mujeres al unísono

El peliverde se sentó en la cama y como esperaba vio su miembro seguía completamente erecto, entonces sintió unos brazos envolverse alrededor de el

-''veo que sigues listo para más, quiero ver si las dos juntas podemos con esa resistencia tuya'' Rumi le dio un beso en el cuello

Entonces vio a Momo acercarse a él con una sonrisa -''tenemos toda la noche''

La sonrisa de Izuku solo se hizo más grande mientras comenzaba su noche de pasión con sus nuevas novias

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Izuku abrió los ojos mientras se encontraba mirando el techo, intento levantarse pero sintió un peso sobre él, bajando la vista vio a Rumi y Momo durmiendo a cada lado de su cuerpo, ambas lucían sonrisas en sus rostros mientras dormían

-''**¿Cómo te sientes tigre?''**

-''_muy… relajado'' _

-''**me sorprende a pesar de todo eso no quedaste satisfecho, hombre tu resistencia me está comenzando a asustar''**

-''_mientras ellas estén satisfechas'' _

-''**bueno ahora a disfrutar de un lindo lunes de relajación''**

-''_si… espera ¡lunes!''_

-''**cierto, la escuela''**

Izuku se sentó en su cama repentinamente sacándose de encima a las mujeres que estaban durmiendo, mirando el reloj se dio cuenta que eran las 6:00 de la mañana

-''_carajo, llego tarde para tomar el café con Nemuri''_

-''¿Qué sucede Izuku?'' pregunto Rumi medio dormida

-''_*yawn* _buenos días'' saludo Momo

-''chicas son las 6:00 de la mañana''

Las chicas sintieron que el sueño las abandonaba rápidamente

-''¡Qué!'' gritaron al unísono

Los tres saltaron de la cama y rápidamente comenzaron a vestirse

-''aun puedo llegar a prepararme. Momo ¿Cómo llegaras a tu casa?''

-''no te preocupes, dije que saldría a cenar con una amiga y luego envié un mensaje diciendo que me quedaría a dormir en su casa, solo tengo que llamar para que me recojan''

Unos segundos después los tres estaban preparados para el día, antes de que Izuku y Momo salieran por la puerta fueron detenidos por Rumi

-''esperen''

-''¿Qué sucede Usagi-chan?''

-''vamos a poner algunas reglas'' Rumi miro a Momo -''puedes estar con él durante la semana, pero sábado y domingo es mío''

-''_¿Cuándo me convertí en un objeto?''_

-''**eres su pequeño muñeco sexual''**

Momo asintió -''de acuerdo, pero aun así me gustaría poder reunirme contigo Rumi-san y tomar un poco de té y conversar''

La peliblanca sonrió -''por supuesto, compartimos novio después de todo'' miro a su novio -''por cierto Izuku si vas a agregar a alguien más a esta relación me gustaría que nos avisaras primero''

El peliverde abrió los ojos en shock -''¿disculpa?''

-''después de comprender los sentimientos de Momo entendí que seguramente habrá otras chicas que se sentirán igual, supongo que podríamos esperar a otras chicas ¿cierto Momo?''

Momo sonrió a pesar que estuvo por unos momentos en shock por las palabras de Rumi -''supongo que tienes razón. Solo prométenos que no dejaras de amarnos''

-''_sensei ¿Qué significa esto?''_

-''**no puedo creerlo, ¡podrás formar un harem!'' **se escuchó un coro de ángeles de fondo

-''jamás dejare de amarlas'' declaro Izuku con firmeza

-''eso es todo lo que quería oír''

Izuku no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro, entonces se acercó a Rumi dándole un largo y apasionado beso

-''te llamare más tarde''

Rumi solo sintió mientras sonreía, entonces se acercó a Momo y le dio beso igual de apasionado haciendo que se ruborizara

-''te veré en Yuuei''

Con eso dicho los tres salieron del apartamento para comenzar sus rutinas

* * *

**En Yuuei **

Aizawa se estaba frente a la clase 1-A -''luego de la última reunión que tuvimos los profesores se decidió que seremos más precavidos con los movimientos del enemigo. El lugar planeado para el campamento de entrenamiento probablemente será cambiado y el nuevo destino será dado a conocer hasta el día del viaje''

-''¡Quéeeeeeeeeeeee!''

-''ya le había dicho a mis padres…'' dijo Sero

-''así que básicamente la escuela no puede calcular como y donde se esparcirá esta información'' opino Momo

-''tenemos suerte que no hayan cancelado el viaje''

-''Deku, debiste haberlo matado aun si te rompías los huesos'' hablo Bakugou sin girarse

-''hey Bakugou, ¿no escuchaste la parte en la que Midoriya fue amenazado? Y tú de entre todas las personas sabes lo que las leyes dicen sobre el uso de los Quirks en público'' le regaño Hagakure

-''como sea, el debió romper unos cuantos cráneos en el proceso''

-''tienes razón'' Todos se quedaron en silencio por las palabras de Izuku -''la situación me abrumo y solo pude pensar en proteger a los que estaban a mi alrededor, tal vez debería haber pensado mejor las cosas…''

-''**hiciste lo que estaba a tu alcance''**

-''los héroes no son dioses Midoriya, que decidieras proteger a los inocente fue la mejor decisión'' dijo Aizawa

* * *

**Después de clase **

Izuku comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila, entonces su teléfono comenzó a sonar, cuando lo saco vio que era un mensaje de All Might

Ven a verme a la sala de descanso 

-''**¿Qué querrá ahora?''**

-''_no lo sé, pero creo que es mejor ir a averiguarlo''_

-''Izuku''

El peliverde giro su cabeza y vio a Momo junto a él mientras todos los demás salieron del salón

-''Momo tengo que hacer algo importante''

-''está bien''

-''te llamare más tarde'' se acercó y le dio un beso a su novia

La pelinegra se ruborizo y asintió mientras sonreía -''_puedo acostumbrarme a esto''_

Izuku camino hacia su lugar de encuentro habitual con el héroe número uno cuando llego entro sin tocar la puerta y vio que All Might se encontraba sentado en el sofá

-''hola All Might''

-''hola joven, por favor toma asiento''

Izuku asintió y tomo asiento frente a su maestro -''¿que necesitas?''

-''bueno veras ¿sabes que dentro de dos días será la gran apertura de I-island?''

-''si''

-''**¿I-island?''**

-''_si, es una gran isla en movimiento que alberga a los científicos más importantes del mundo''_

-''bueno, he recibido una invitación para ir antes de que eso suceda y puedo llevar a un invitado, así que decidí que serás tú quien vendrá conmigo joven Midoriya''

-''¿hablas enserio All Might?''

-''siempre hablo enserio, quería decírtelo antes pero con el ultimo incidente no pude hacerlo, si aceptas nos vamos mañana en la noche, solo queda conseguir el consentimiento de tu madre''

-''**¡oh sí! Vacaciones gratis''**

-''de acuerdo All Might acepto''

-''está bien, será mejor que vayas preparando tus cosas, ya hice los preparativos apropiados con Yuuei y también te permitirán llevar tu traje de héroe''

-''eso es increíble, muchas gracias''

-''no hay problema, te veré mañana en el aeropuerto''

Luego de hablar algunas cosas más Izuku salió de la escuela

* * *

**Al día siguiente **

Izuku se encontraba en un taxi mientras se dirigía al aeropuerto

-''**que bueno que tu madre haya aceptado''**

-''_después de lo que paso cree que sería bueno que pueda relajarme''_

Izuku miro su celular los mensajes que había recibido de sus novias, la noche anterior les había contado de su viaje a I-island''

Espero que me cuentes como te fue cuando regreses. Te amo

Ten cuidado, te quiero

-''**son tan dulces que me dará diabetes''**

Antes de que Izuku pudiera contestar el taxi se detuvo, luego de pagar el taxi bajo su maleta y su maletín con su disfraz de héroe y vio a All Might en su forma delgada esperándolo en la puerta

-''buenas noches joven Midoriya''

-''buenas noches''

-''¿estás listo?''

-''si, que avión abordaremos''

-''HAHAHA, ven conmigo''

Ambos minaron durante unos minutos y salieron a las pitas de aterrizaje e Izuku e percato que All Might se dirigía hacia un Jet estacionado

-''**¡oh dios! ¡Es un jet! Siempre quise subirme a uno''**

-''_esto es increíble''_

-''All Might ¿iremos en esto?''

-''así es, fue enviado especialmente para recogerme''

Luego de que ambos subieron y acomodaron sus pertenencias, el jet despego emprendiendo su viaje

**continuara...**

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios del ultimo capitulo

como siempre cualquier Review o PM es bienvenido

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	23. ¡llegamos a I-island!

**Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia **

**debido a que tarde unos días en actualizar les tengo una sorpresa **

**¡voy a subir dos capítulos!**

Kisame Hoshigaki: No puedo poner a Rumi en el arco de I-Island, porque se trata de como los estudiantes se enfrentan a los villanos. en el apartamento de Rumi se despidio de ambas ya que tenia que ir a reunirse con Nemuri, Momo tenia que ir a su casa y Rumi tenia que ir a trabajar

* * *

Capítulo 23: ¡Llegamos a I-Island!

**Varias horas después (con Izuku y All Might)**

Izuku se encontraba mirando por la ventana, debido a su entrenamiento estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano

-''**¿falta mucho?''**

-''_no lo sé, como es una isla que se mueve debe tener sus medidas de seguridad''_

Izuku giro su cabeza para ver a All Might que se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente con una sonrisa

-''**esta como un tronco''**

-''_bueno debe querer descansar bien de vez en cuando'' _

Volviendo a mirar por la ventana Izuku pudo divisar que se acercaban a I-island, entonces se giró para despertar a su sensei

-''All Might, ¡All Might!''

El héroe se despertó y comenzó a frotarse los ojos -''¿Qué sucede joven Midoriya?''

-''mira, ya llegamos a I-island''

Ambos mirar por la ventana y pudieron ver que la isla estaba rodeada por una barrera de varios kilómetros de altura

-''esta isla alberga a 10.000 científicos ¿verdad?''

-''si, eso he oído''

-''por cierto All Might ¿está bien que haya venido contigo?''

-''te dije que no te preocuparas, la invitación decía que podía traer un invitado''

-''si, pero no se referían a alguien de tu familia''

All Might levantó la mano para detener a Izuku -''nosotros estamos conectados por algo más fuerte que la sangre Joven Midoriya… nuestro vinculo por el One For All''

Izuku sonrió -''supongo que tienes razón''

-''**eso quiere decir que no tiene familia y solo te tiene a ti''**

-''_si te soy sincero… creo que es algo triste'' _

-''**supongo que ser el héroe número uno te aleja de todo''**

Izuku frunció el ceño ante ese hecho

* * *

En un momento la unidad comenzara a aterrizar en el aeropuerto de I-island 

Los dos escucharon el altavoz que había en el avión y entonces All Might se puso de pie -''ahora viene el momento más agotador de este viaje'' All Might comenzó a transformarse en su forma musculosa -''ya que cuando el avión aterrice, yo debo mantener mi forma musculosa todo el tiempo'' se sacó la ropa revelando su traje de héroe -''ahora, joven Midoriya también debes ponerte tu traje de héroe''

-''si señor''

Luego de que Izuku se cambió el avión aterrizo y ambos bajaron por sus cosas, entonces se subieron sobre una cinta que comenzó a arrastrarlos por un pasillo con varios sensores que comenzaron a escanearlos

Ahora comienza la inspección de migración

-''**guau, parece una película futurista de mi tiempo''**

-''_esto es increíble estoy muy emocionado''_

Izuku miro su reflejo y vio a falcón con una camisa hawaiana, pantalones cortos y un collar de flores, sosteniendo un coco con una pajilla

-''**¿Quién no? Una hermosa isla llena de tecnología, relajación y…''**

-''_por favor no digas…''_

**-''¡mujeres hermosas!''**

-''_¿Por qué no me sorprende? Sensei si no recuerdo ahora tengo 'dos' novias''_

-''**pero Izuku'' **comenzó a mendigar como niño

_-''no''_

Falcón con hizo un puchero **-''aguafiestas''**

-''tengo una pregunta para ti joven Midoriya ¿Por qué se creó I-island?''

Izuku miro a All Might -''fue creada con el fin de buscar talentos alrededor del mundo y poder encontrar grandes Quirks. Esta isla se hizo móvil para proteger a los científicos y sus investigaciones de los villanos. El sistema de seguridad que tienen es igual al tártaro, por lo tanto, ningún villano ha intentado algo antes…'' Izuku comenzó a murmurar

-''realmente sabes muchas cosas ¿eh?

La inspección ha sido realizada con éxito. Actualmente en I-island, tenemos la preparación de la I-expo, una exposición de resultados de I+D. si cuentas con una invitación pueden venir y echar un vistazo 

Luego de pasar por la inspección ambos salieron del aeropuerto e Izuku vio impresionado por la cantidad de edificios increíbles que había, incluso pudo ver unas personas en unas esferas flotando por el cielo

-''**mira esas personas están volando''**

-''_nosotros también podemos volar''_

-''**lo sé, pero sería increíble subirse a una de esas'' **

-''Antes que se haya abierto al público, no puedo creer que haya tantas personas por aquí'' dijo All Might

-''esto supero cualquier cosa que podría haber imaginado''

-''I-island es diferente de Japón, en el sentido en que en I-island puedes usar tu Quirk como desees''

-''**eso quiere decir que podemos recorrer esta isla utilizando la 'Dark Wings''**

-''_me gusta cómo se escucha eso''_

All Might saco su celular -''veamos, el hotel debe estar…''

Entonces una mujer vestida con un traje blanco se acercó a ellos -''bienvenidos a I-expo'' cuando se acercó sus ojos comenzaron a brillar -''e-eres ¡All Might!''

Todos se giraron para ver al héroe número uno

-''¡All Might!''

-''¿el héroe número uno?''

-''¿es realmente él?''

-''¡asombroso!''

Todos se comenzaron a amontonar alrededor del héroe tanto turistas como residentes y reporteros. Por su parte Izuku estaba siendo empujado por todo el mundo

-''auch… cuidado''

-''**cuida tus órganos vitales''**

-''¡gracias por la cálida bienvenida! ¡Hagan una fila para los autógrafos!''

* * *

**Unos minutos después **

Luego de que All Might firmó autógrafos, se sacó fotos y saludo a sus admiradores lograron alejarse a un lugar donde estarían tranquilos

-''no pensé que nos retrasarían tanto, por un momento pensé que llegaríamos tarde'' el héroe número uno comenzó a limpiarse las marcas de besos en su rostro

**-''debe ser fantástico ser él''**

-''_no voy a mentir, eso fue increíble''_

Entonces Izuku miro a su maestro -''espera ¿dijiste tarde?''

-''si, quería tener una reunión con un viejo amigo que no he visto en mucho tiempo. Lo siento ¿te importaría venir conmigo?''

Izuku asintió -''claro, después de todo me invitaste aquí''

-''no le he contado sobre el One For All o como te transmití el Quirk, así que guarda el secreto''

-''si es un amigo muy importante para ti ¿crees que es correcto mentirle?''

-''es porque el peligro sigue quienes saben el secreto del One For All''

-''**él tiene la misma razón que tú, después de todo tampoco se lo has dicho a Rumi, Momo o a alguien más''**

-''_supongo que tienes razón, además cuando llegue el momento me enfrentare a All For One y no puedo poner en peligro a los que amo… hasta que lo derrote''_

-''¡Oji-sama!''

Los dos usuarios de One For All levantar la vista y vieron una chica que se acercaba hacia ellos en un pogo stick, entonces salto sobre All Might y lo abrazo

-''Might-Oji-sama''

-''¡oh Melissa!''

-''me alegro volver a verte ¡estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido!''

-''muchas gracias por la invitación. Vaya ¡mírate nada más! ¡Has crecido mucho!''

-''es porque ahora tengo 17 años. Soy más pesada que antes ¿verdad?''

-''eso no lo creo'' All Might la levanto mientras ambos reían

-''me alegra que este bien como siempre, Might-Oji-sama. Lo siento, llego tarde estaba tan concentrada en mi experimento que perdí la noción del tiempo''

Por su parte Izuku miro detenidamente a la chica era una joven de piel pálida, atractiva y una cara redonda. Tenía el cabello rubio ondulado que llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, dos piezas más cortas que deja sobre sus hombros, flequillo lateral que enmarca su rostro, ojos azul claro. Vestía una camisa de vestir blanca de manga corta con puños a cuadros, un gran lazo del mismo diseño en el cuello y un chaleco oscuro de color rosa, unos pantalones capri de color gris pálido, debajo de los cuales hay un par de calcetines a cuadros rosas, así como un par de botas marrones de tacón. Ella también usa un reloj de pulsera y lentes rosas con montura ovalada.

_-''¿ella es la amiga de All Might?''_

-''**lo dudo, su actitud es la de una adolecente''**

-''por cierto ¿Dónde está Dave?'' le pregunto All Might a Melissa

-''él está en su laboratorio, parece que termino la primera etapa de la investigación en la que había estado trabajando por años, así que te invite a la isla como sorpresa para celebrar por su éxito'' le guiño un ojo mientras se llevó un dedo a los labios

-''así que es eso ¿Qué está investigando esta vez?''

-''dijo que es algo confidencial que ni yo puedo saber''

-''los científicos también tienen sus secretos ¿eh?''

Izuku suspiro -''_apenas y entiendo la mitad de lo que dicen''_

Entonces All Might miro a su estudiante -''joven Midoriya, esta es la hija de mi gran amigo''

La joven se acercó a Izuku -''mi nombre es Melissa Shield, es un placer'' le tendió la mano

-''ya veo, igualmente, soy Izuku Midoriya, de primer año de la U.A'' el peliverde respondió al saludo

-''la preparatoria U.A ¿eso quiere decir que Might-Oji-sama?''

-''así es, soy su estudiante''

-''¡el será un gran héroe en el futuro!''

-''asombroso ¡no puedo creer que seas estudiante del Might-Oji-sama! Tienes un gran futuro ¿eh?''

Izuku sonrió -''aún tengo mucho que aprender''

Melissa comenzó a rodear a Izuku mientras lo inspeccionaba de cerca -''¿Qué tipo de Quirk tienes?''

-''mi Quirk… bueno''

-''tu traje es increíble, aunque tiene un diseño muy sencillo y tampoco tienes ningún elemento de soporte''

-''_me siento como un juguete nuevo''_

-''**no debe molestarte si quiere que seas su 'juguete' ¿no?''**

Entonces repentinamente le saco el guante de la mano derecha y paso sus dedos por las cicatrices -''lo sabía, quizás deberías mejorar tu traje''

La expresión de Izuku se puso seria cuando Melissa levanto la cabeza, ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos… entonces All Might se claro la garganta

-''Melissa, ya es hora''

La rubia se ruborizo mientras se ponía derecha -''¡oh, lo siento! Me deje llevar un poco'' se acercó al objeto parecido a un pogo stick que brillo de azul antes de que se retrajera y cambiara de forma en un rectángulo y Melissa lo pusiera en su bolsillo

-''¡por aquí, Might-Oji-sama!'' comenzó a correr seguida por maestro y estudiante

* * *

**Afuera del aeropuerto de I-Island**

Un hombre d cabello rojo que estaba siendo seguido por un grupo saco su celular y marco un numero

-''pudimos entrar a la isla sin problemas ¿Cuándo llegara la mercancía?''

-''ve a buscarla a las 3PM en la puerta 66''

-''entendido''

* * *

**En la torre en el medio de la ciudad **

En uno de los laboratorios en el piso superior de se encontraba un hombre alto de complexión promedio, con arrugas notables en la frente y pliegues naso labiales definidos y canales de lágrimas. Ojos azul celeste y cabello corto rebelde de color marrón miel con dos mechones prominentes que se curvan hacia afuera desde la parte superior de su frente, una perilla corta en la barbilla y anteojos cuadrados de montura ancha en la cara. Lleva una camisa azul oscuro lisa con un solo bolsillo en el pecho y los puños de la manga desabrochados y enrollados justo debajo de los codos. Lleva un par de jeans gris pálido, un cinturón oscuro con una hebilla plateada y zapatillas azul marino con suela blanca

Se encontraba mirando en su teléfono una foto de al Might cuando era joven

-''profesor… profesor David''

El hombre levanto la vista y vio a un hombre bajo y gordo de cabello rubio -''ya termine de limpiar el lugar''

-''¿de verdad? Gracias Sam''

-''¿Por qué no vas a almorzar con tu hija de vez en cuando?''

-''ella fue a la academia hoy''

-''¿no tenía tiempo libre por la expo?''

-''ella está haciendo una investigación independiente''

-''después de todo soy la hija de papá, es obvio ser como el'' Melissa hablo desde la puerta

Dave se sorprendió -''Melissa''

-''hola señorita''

-''hola, Sam-san. Gracias por cuidar de papá ya que no hace nada más que investigar todo el tiempo''

Los dos hombres se rieron -''no puedo argumentar contra eso. Mas importante ¿Qué haces aquí?''

-''esto aquí para celebrar que terminaste la primera etapa de tu investigación, e invite a cierta persona''

-''¿una persona?''

-''es alguien a quien quieres mucho papá''

Dave se sorprendió al ver a All Might entrar a la habitación -''¡estoy aquí! ¡Temblando de emoción por nuestro gran reencuentro!'' All Might hizo una pose

-''**¿era necesaria la pose?''**

-''_es All Might''_

-''¿Toshi?'' pregunto Dave

-''HAHAHA ¡vine de tan lejos solo para verte Dave!'' All Might lo abrazo a su amigo hizo girar antes de dejarlo en el suelo

-''¿y bien? ¿Estas sorprendido?'' Melissa sonrió

-''s-si… muy sorprendido ''

-''tienes que agradecer todo esto a Melissa. Vaya ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?''

Dave golpeo ligeramente a All Might -''no me hagas recordarlo, ninguno de los dos quiere pensar en eso ¿verdad?''

Ambos comenzaron a reírse

-''me alegra verte de nuevo Dave''

-''también me alegra verte All Might''

Los dos chocaron sus puños

Entonces All Might volteo a ver a Izuku -''joven Midoriya, deja que te presente a uno de mis mejores amigos David Shield''

Izuku se acercó hasta estar frente al científico -''se quién es, usted es David Shield es un científico destacado en la investigación de Quirks e incluso ha ganado el premio nobel, fue tu socio cuando estabas en estados unidos y también hizo muchos de tus trajes'' hablo rápidamente

Dave sonrió -''parece que ya no tengo que presentarme''

-''**sacaste a relucir tu lado nerd''**

-''lo siento, me emocione mucho'' el peliverde se rasco la cabeza

-''no, está bien''

All Might tosió un poco y Dave entrecerró los ojos -''saben, ha pasado un tiempo desde que hable con All Might ¿pueden darnos un poco de tiempo a solas? Melissa puedes mostrarle a Midoriya los alrededores de la I-expo''

-''claro papá''

-''¿segura? No quiero hacerte perder el tiempo''

-''está bien, me siento honrada de estar con un futuro héroe, vamos''

-''si, muchas gracias''

Ambos adolecentes salieron de la habitación dejando atrás a los tres adultos

-''Sam… tú también ve a descansar''

El hombre se dirigió a la puerta -''bien, volveré luego''

Cuando la puerta se cerró el humo comenzó a salir del cuerpo de All Might hasta que se transformó en su forma delgada mientras tosía sangre

-''oye, ¿estás bien Toshi?''

-''te lo agradezco, la cantidad de tiempo en la que puedo mantener mi forma musculosa se ha acortado bastante''

-''me hablaste de tus síntomas por correo electrónico, pero no imagine que se había puesta tan mal'' puso el brazo de All Might sobre su hombro -''ven conmigo, vamos a comprobar tu estado''

* * *

**Con Izuku y Melissa **

Ambos adolecentes se encontraban caminando por un pasillo mientras se dirigían hacia la I-expo

-''¿Cómo debería llamarte? Midoriya-kun, Izuku-kun''

Izuku se puso una mano en la barbilla -''mientras tengo mi traje puedes llamarme Dark Fénix''

-''…**ese o semental''**

-''_muy gracioso''_

-''Dark Fénix, me gusta, a mi puedes llamarme Melissa''

Unos minutos después ambos jóvenes estaban caminando por la I-expo

-''esto es increíble, me cuesta creer que todo esto fue creado por humanos''

-''**parece salido de una película futurista… bueno todo lo parece desde que desperté en tu cuerpo''**

-''_bueno han pasado muchos años desde tu tiempo''_

-''tenemos todo lo que una ciudad puede ofrecer, lo único que no podemos hacer es viajar afuera'' informo Melissa

-''¿en serio?''

-''es debido a que los científicos y sus familias tienen el deber de confidencialidad para que la información no se filtre''

-''**en pocas palabras este lugar es como una jaula de lujo''**

-''_es cierto que no pueden salir, pero con el tamaño de esta isla debe una gran variedad de cosas que hacer''_

-''**mmm, espera… ¡Izuku mira allí! ¡Es godzilla!''**

-''¿eh? Sí, es el gran héroe monstruo Godzilla''

Izuku y Falcón vieron pasar un gran dinosaurio con un abrigo blanco con llamas rojas

-''**¿enserio es un héroe? En mi tiempo era una grandiosa película de monstruos''**

-''_¿enserio?''_

-''**si, debemos verla cuando regresemos''**

Melissa se paró junto a Izuku -''debe haber sido invitado por uno de los patrocinadores. Para mostrar sus nuevos artículos, firmar autógrafos y esas cosas, al parecer hay muchos eventos diferentes''

-''en este lugar se encuentra de todo''

-''también hay una fiesta formal con todos los invitados de la industria esta noche, aunque supongo que también asistirás ya que viniste con Might-Oji-sama''

-''_entonces debe haber sido por eso que All Might me pidió que trajera ropa formal''_

-''**que suerte, ya quería que probaras 'eso'**

-''¡Fénix-kun! ¡Deberíamos visitar el pabellón!'' Melissa apunto hacia un gran edificio

-''de acuerdo, vamos''

Cuando entraron al edificio vieron varios puestos que mostraban equipo y artículos de apoyo

-''lo último en tecnología para héroes''

-''mira Fénix-kun'' Melissa se paró frente un pequeño avión blanco y azul -''este Beagle multipropósito puede volar, pero también moverse bajo el agua''

-''**necesitas uno de esos''**

-''_estoy de acuerdo''_

Se acercaron a un tanque de agua donde había un hombre con un extraño traje de buceo

-''puedes usar este traje hasta a siete mil metros bajo las profundidades del mar''

-''increíble''

-''**si, si quieres salir a buscar tesoros''**

Melissa se acercó a una mesa y tomo un casco blanco con un vidrio rectangular negro en el frente y se lo puso a Izuku -''este casco está equipado con 36 sensores diferentes

-''**imagina lo que puede hacer si pudieras ver el vestuario de mujeres''**

-''_ya te estabas tardando''_

-''**pienso lo que todo hombre pensaría''**

Izuku se sacó el casco mientras suspiraba

-''en realidad, la mayoría de estos inventos fueron basados en cosas patentadas por papá'' le dijo Melissa

-''ya veo, todo estos inventos son fabulosos''

-''estos inventos ayudan a los héroes de todo el mundo en su trabajo ''

El peliverde sonrió -''veo que admiras mucho a tu papá''

-''eso es porque mi sueño es ser científica como él'' la rubia e ruborizo ligeramente

-''asistes a la academia de aquí ¿verdad?''

-''sí, estoy en tercer año''

-''leí que todos los que quieren ser científicos asisten a la academia de I-island''

-''aún tengo un largo camino por recorrer'' Melissa negó con la cabeza -''necesito estudiar mucho más para llegar a eso''

Izuku miro su mano derecha y luego formo un puño -''yo también, tengo que volverme más fuerte para poder ser un gran héroe''

Ambos adolecentes se miraron con una sonrisa, en ese momento el peliverde sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna vertebral. Girando la cabeza lentamente sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio a Ochako, Kyoka y Momo detrás de el con sus trajes de heroína

-''veo que te estas divirtiendo Izuku-kun'' Ochako le guiño un ojo

-''te escuchamos Midoriya'' dijo Kyoka

Izuku vio a Momo darle una sonrisa mientras detrás de ella aparecía una sombra negra que el peliverde podía jurar que se parecía al Shinigami

-''**ay mamá''**

-''¿estabas teniendo una cita con esta chica I-zu-ku?''

-''eh… no… no es así''

-''¿son tus amigas?'' le pregunto Melissa

-''si, también son mis compañeras de la U.A ¡y sin duda hay un malentendido aquí! Melissa solo me estaba mostrando la exposición'' la excusa era más para Momo que para las demás

-''conque es así''

Melissa miro a las tres chicas -''¿quieren ir por un poco de té?''

Unos minutos después las cuatro chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa afuera de un café mientras tomaban bebidas y conversaban. Izuku por su parte estaba sentado en otra mesa mirando hacia el cielo

-''**eso estuvo cerca''**

-''_nota mental: Momo da miedo cuando se enoja''_

-''**Izuku, todas las mujeres dan miedo cuando se enojan''**

_-''touché'' _

Entonces una taza de cappuccino se colocó frente a el -''gracias por esperar''

Cuando levanto la cabeza vio a Kaminari y mineta parados frente a el -''Kaminari y Mineta''

-''¿Qué están haciendo aquí?'' pregunto Jirou

-''necesitaban personal de medio tiempo para la exhibición y aprobamos ¿verdad?'' les respondió Kaminari

-''si, podemos descansar un rato y ganar dinero extra, y tal vez podemos tener citas con chicas lindas que son de aquí'' agrego Mineta

-''**lo dudo''**

-''_sensei, no rompas su burbuja''_

Los dos chicos se acercaron a Midoriya -''Midoriya ¿Dónde conociste a esa belleza?''

-''preséntanosla, preséntanosla''

El peliverde tomo un sorbo de su taza tranquilamente y luego sonrió -''consíganse la suya''

-''¡que cruel eres Midoriya!'' dijeron al unísono

-''¿ellos también van a la U.A?'' le pregunto Melissa a las chicas

-''así es''

-''nosotros vamos a ser héroes''

-''**son todo unos galanes''**

El peliverde se rio entre dientes

-''¡¿Por qué conversan?! ¡Si van a ganar dinero, entones tienen que trabajar más duro!''

Todos vieron cómo se acercaba hacia ellos Iida corriendo a gran velocidad

-''¡Iida!''

-''¿tú también estas aquí?'' pregunto Uraraka

-''vengo de una familia de héroes, así que recibimos una invitación a la I-expo. Pero mi familia estaba ocupada, así que soy el único que vino''

-''¿tú también Iida-san?'' pregunto Momo -''también recibí invitaciones porque mi padre es un accionista de la I-expo''

-''y como yaomomo tenía dos invitaciones hicimos una competencia informal y fuimos seleccionadas para venir con ella''

-''las otras chicas también lograron venir a la isla''

-''tengo que admitir que fue una agradable sorpresa'' Izuku sonrió haciendo que Momo se ruborizara ligeramente

-''**de eso hablaba tigre''**

Entonces la conversación fue interrumpida por una explosión que se escuchó cerca del café en un lugar similar a una pequeña montaña

-''¿Qué fue eso?'' pregunto Uraraka

-''¡a quien le importa!'' Izuku salto sobre la barandilla del café y comenzó a correr hacia el lugar

-''**¡por fin algo de acción!''**

Cuando Izuku entro al lugar vio una plataforma con una pequeña montaña y estaba rodeado por una cascada

-''¡tiempo completo! ¡33 segundos! ¡Octavo lugar!''

Las pantallas que estaban alrededor mostraron un joven de cabello rojo parado en la cima de la pequeña montaña

-''¡Kirishima!'' grito Izuku

Los demás llegaron junto al peliverde luego de perseguirlo

-''Fénix-kun ¿el también…?''

-''si, también es mi compañero de clase''

-''ahora el siguiente retador''

Izuku observo acercarse a la plataforma a alguien que conocía bien -''Kacchan''

-''ahora ataca a los villanos ¡listos!... ¡ya!''

A gran velocidad Bakugou comenzó a utilizar sus explosiones para moverse mientras destruía a los diferentes robots que estaban alrededor y sobre la pequeña montaña

-''¡muere!'' grito mientras destruía al ultimo

_-''_**¿sigue diciendo muere?''**

-''_si, lo hace''_

-''**es mucho más rápido que la última vez que lo vimos utilizar su Quirk''**

-''_debe haber estado entrenando, luego de nuestra pelea contra All Might''_

-''¡esto es increíble! ¡Lo hizo en 15 segundos! ¡Es el primer lugar!''

-''oye Bakugou ¿ese no es Midoriya?'' le dijo Kirishima

Levantando la vista Bakugou vio al peliverde que los miraba junto con los demás desde las gradas, usando sus explosiones salto para que pudiera quedar cara a cara con Izuku

-''¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!''

Izuku no se inmuto por los gritos del rubio, solo lo miro tranquilamente -''estaba a punto de hacerte la misma pregunta''

-''¿Por qué está enojado?'' pregunto Melissa

-''él siempre está enojado'' le respondió Kyoka

Momo se acercó al borde de las gradas -''Kirishima-san ¿ambos recibieron invitaciones para la expo también?''

-''no, a decir verdad las invitaciones eran para el ganador del festival deportivo, pero nos dijeron que Midoriya no las iba a necesitar y se las dieron a Bakugou que gano el segundo lugar, yo solo decidí acompañarlo''

La sonrisa de Izuku se hizo más grande -''de nada''

-''¡no tengo nada que agradecerte mierda!''

-''oigan ¿quieren intentarlo también?'' pregunto Kirishima intentando desviar la pelea hacia otro lado

-''prueba, pero no podrás superarme Deku ''

-''no lo sabremos hasta que lo intente'' Izuku se paró en la barandilla y salto hacia la plataforma

-''**oh si, vamos a ponerlo en su lugar''**

-''¡ahora, tenemos un retador que viene por el impulso del momento! ¿Qué tipo de resultado obtendrá?''

-''**esto será un buen entrenamiento''**

-''_veamos qué tan rápido puedo moverme usando full Cowl al 15% junto con las Dark Wings'' _

Izuku materializo sus alas y unos segundos después las líneas rojas comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo y los rayos verdes se arremolinaron a su alrededor

-''_full Cowl 15%''_

-''¿Qué acaba de hacer?'' pregunto Melissa impresionada

-''Izuku tiene 3 Quirks diferentes'' le respondió Momo

-''3…Quirks''

-''¡ataca a los villanos! ¡Listo!... ¡ya!'' 

Izuku se arrojó hacia el primer robot, cuando lo destruyo rápidamente paso al siguiente, así rápidamente destruyo a todos, los espectadores solo vieron borrón verde y negro moverse a gran velocidad

-''¡esto es una sorpresa! ¡También lo hizo en 15 segundos! ¡Es un empate!''

-''**woohoo de eso estaba hablando''**

Por su parte Melissa vio todo completamente impresionada -''_él tiene un increíble poder explosivo y su poder destructivo es como el de Might-Oji-sama… pero''_

Izuku voló hacia donde se encontraba sus compañeros y su novia

-''eso fue increíble Izuku'' le felicito Momo

-''lo hiciste genial Midoriya'' le dijo Iida

Izuku miro a Bakugou -''que dices… revancha''

-''iré de nuevo y te hare morder el polvo'' Bakugou sonrió desafiante

-''adelante'' el peliverde respondió con una sonrisa igual

Entonces todos sitiaron un temblor y vieron la pequeña montaña cubierta de hielo y a alguien claramente conocido lo había provocado

-''¡asombroso! ¡Asombroso! ¡Asombroso! ¡14 segundos! ¡Él ha quedado entre los mejores!''

-''miren es Todoroki'' dijo Kirishima

-''¿él también es uno de sus compañeros?'' pegunto Melissa

-''así es'' respondió Uraraka

-''¡todos son increíble! Justo como se esperaba de futuros héroes''

-''¡ya quisieras!'' gritaron Izuku y Bakugou mientras se dirigían hacia Todoroki

-''¡bastardo mitad y mitad! ¡Apareces de la nada, tratando de hacer que todos piensen que eres el mejor, bastardo!

-''Midoriya tú también viniste''

-''si, ¿también recibiste una invitación?''

-''¡no me ignoren! ¡Los matare!''

-''vine en representación de mi padre''

-''ya veo''

-''disculpen… el siguiente retador''

-''¡cállate! ¡Yo soy el siguiente!'' grito el rubio asustando a la presentadora

-''no, soy yo'' dijo Izuku

-''¡cállate! ¡¿Por qué no mejor lo resolvemos con una pelea?! ¡Los matare a ambos!''

Izuku activo full Cowl y Todoroki comenzó a crear hielo -''por mi está bien'' dijeron al unísono

-''**ahora comienza lo divertido''**

-''¡ustedes deténganse en este momento! ¡No permitiremos que avergüencen a la Yuuei aún más!''

Kirishima e Iida se metieron entre sus amigos para evitar que comenzaran una pelea

Melissa los vio todos y comenzó a reírse -''sin duda ustedes se divierte mucho en la U.A''

-''nunca es aburrido, al menos'' le dijo Momo

* * *

**En otro lado de I-island**

En la puerta 66 se encontraba el grupo que se había infiltrado en I-island luego de someter a los guardias se dirigieron hacia un conteiner mientras su líder hablaba por teléfono

-''recibimos la mercancía según lo previsto''

-''¿Qué? ¿All Might?''

-''no se preocupe, nos encargaremos de él''

Luego de eso corto la llamada -''así que All Might está en esta isla''

* * *

**En la torre central de I-island**

All Might estaba dentro de una capsula mientras que estaba analizando su cuerpo mientras Dave estaba mirando las pantallas de los computadores a las que estaba conectada la máquina, cuando se mostraron los resultados Dave abrió los ojos sorprendido, en ese momento All Might se sentó en la maquina

-''¿Qué está pasando Toshi? ¿Por qué los niveles de tu Quirk han disminuido tan dramáticamente?'' pregunto mientras señalaba la pantallas -''incluso al sufrir lesiones tan graves en tu pelea contra All For One, obtener estos números de repente es bastante inusual ¿Qué diablos le paso a tu cuerpo?''

All Might tosió un poco -''he sido héroe durante muchos años, es evidente que mi cuerpo no aguantaría tanto'' -_''no puedo contarle sobre el secreto del One For All. Si se lo digo Dave y Melissa se verán envueltos en mi lucha contra All For One'' _

Dave miro a su amigo -''a este paso el símbolo de la paz se perderá. La única razón por la que Japón puede mantener su tasa de criminalidad en un 6% es debido a ti. Otros países tienen tasas de criminalidad superiores al 20% en todos los ámbitos. Anhele tantas veces que te quedaras en estados unidos''

All Might se bajó de la máquina, se dirigió hacia Dave y puso una mano en su hombro -''no hay porque ser tan pesimista. Hay muchos héroes profesionales con gran capacidad y muchas personas que apoyan a los héroes como tú'' entonces sonrió -''todavía puedo ser All Might por unas horas al día…''

-''pero, es posible que otro villano como All For One pueda aparecer en cualquier momento y…''

-''Dave, por el bien de cuando eso suceda tampoco tengo la intención de dejar de ser el símbolo de la paz'' _-''además aún hay esperanza. Porque la voluntad del One For All y el símbolo de la paz… siempre estará conectada a la siguiente generación… y ahora está conectada a él''_

* * *

**Varias horas después con Izuku y los demás**

Por hoy, vamos a cerrar a las 6 PM. Gracias por su visita 

Izuku y sus amigos se dirigían hacia el café donde estaban Kaminari y Mineta

-''hoy fue muy divertido, gracias Melissa-san'' agradeció Uraraka

-''aún hay mucho que ver, será un placer mostrárselos mañana''

-''entonces contamos contigo'' le dijo Kyoka

-''**cierto aún tenemos que encontrar un cabaret''**

-''_por supuesto que no, además dudo que haya uno aquí''_

-''**ohohoho mi joven estudiante, no importa a que parte del mundo vayas siempre encontraras esa luz al final del túnel''**

-''_¿Qué voy a hacer con usted?'' _

-''**aceptarme y hacerme caso''**

-''_no está pasando pronto''_

-''allí están los dos'' informo Iida

Todos vieron a Kaminari y Mineta completamente exhaustos sentados en las puertas del café

-''¡felicidades por haber trabajado muy duro!'' Los felicito Iida mientras les tendía un par de boletos

-''¿Qué es eso?'' Pregunto Mineta

-''son invitaciones para la fiesta de recepción'' le dijo Momo

-''¿fiesta?

-''¿para nosotros?''

-''Melissa-san los aparto para ustedes'' hablo Kyoka

-''ella pensó que deberían divertirse un poco''

Melissa les sonrió -''tenia algunos extras, así que úsenlos si quieren''

-''¡nuestro trabajo duro al fin fue recompensado!'' los dos adolescentes se abrazaron mientras lloraban

-''escuche que habrá votantes héroes profesionales en la fiesta. Con el fin de no avergonzar el nombre de la U.A ¡pongámonos ropa formal y asistamos a la fiesta en conjunto! ¡Nos reuniremos a las 6:30 en el lobby 7 de la torre central! ¡Me pondré en contacto con Todoroki-kun y Bakugou-kun! ¡Nos vemos allá!'' con eso dicho el presidente de la clase 1-A salió corriendo a gran velocidad

-''**no me sorprende si se cronometra cuando va al baño''**

-''_a Iida le gusta ser organizado''_

-''nosotros también debemos prepararnos'' les dijo Momo recibiendo asentimientos de Uraraka y Jirou

-''¡nos vemos Izuku-kun!''

-''si''

-''**creo que también es hora de que prepares tu ropa para esta noche''**

-''_en macha''_

-''Fénix-kun''

Izuku se giró para ver a Melissa -''¿Qué pasa?''

-''¿podrías venir conmigo a un lugar?''

-''**¡oh sí! ¡De eso estaba hablando!''**

El peliverde se rasco la nuca -''claro''

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por las diferentes calles de I-island

-''_¿me pregunto qué querrá?''_

-''**seguro la cautivaste y quiere un 'lugar' privado… o tal vez solo quiere hablar''**

-''_me alegra ver que estas abierto a opciones''_

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a un edificio que parecía una escuela, luego de entrar caminaron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta

-''este es el campus de la academia a la que voy y este es el laboratorio en el que hago experimentos''

La puerta se abrió mostrando varios estantes, mesas con planos con distintas herramientas y computadoras

-''lo siento por el desorden''

-''este lugar se ve increíble, no puedo creer que investigues en un lugar así'' entonces el peliverde vio varios premios en una repisa -''realmente eres talentosa Melissa''

-''en realidad, no he estado consiguiendo buenas calificaciones, es por eso que estudio muy duro'' presiono un botón en la pared y se abrió una puerta de un pequeño deposito -''es porque quería convertirme en heroína antes de esto''

-''¿heroína? ¿Enserio?''

-''si, pero deje ese sueño hace tiempo, no tengo un Quirk después de todo''

Izuku abrió los ojos sorprendido -''¿no tienes un Quirk?''

-''**esta chica es más fuerte de lo que aparenta''**

-''no tenía un Quirk incluso después de cumplir los cinco años y me llevaron a un doctor. Me dijeron que yo sería una de las personas que nunca obtendría un Quirk''

-''ya veo''

-''por eso me pareció increíble cuando me dijeron que tenías tres Quirks'' Melissa salió con una pequeña caja en sus manos

-''sabes, yo tampoco tenía un Quirk, hasta mi segundo año de secundaria yo estaba viviendo sin un Quirk''

-''pero, entonces…''

-''mis Quirks despertaron tarde, me alegro que lo hicieran no sabía que haría con mi vida si no podía convertirme en un héroe, por eso creo que eres increíble Melissa en vez de obsesionarte con tener un Quirk, encontraste otro alternativa''

Melissa sonrió -''bueno, encontré un objetivo más a mi alcance… quiero ser como mi papá, él no tenía un Quirk que le permitiera ser un héroe, pero él apoya a Might-Oji-sama y a otros héroes con el poder de la ciencia indirectamente, pero él está luchando por la paz''

-''alguien que ayuda a los héroes…''

-''así es como espero convertirme en heroína''

Melissa puso la pequeña caja sobre una mesa y le quito la tapa mostrando un brazalete de color rojo con un botón azul en el centro -''hice este artefacto de apoyo pensando en Might-Oji-sama ¿podrías quitarte el guante y subirte la manga?''

Haciendo lo que le indicaron, Izuku extendió su brazo derecho y Melissa le puso el brazalete

-''presiona el botón que hay en el medio''

Cuando lo hizo el brazalete brillo de azul antes de que se expandiera tomando la forma similar a una cinta envuelta desde la palma hasta el codo con un rectángulo de metal color azul sobre los nudillos

-''**eso es genial''**

-''esto es…''

-''si tuviera que darle un nombre lo llamaría 'full Gauntlet'

-''cuando te conocí vi las cicatrices en tus manos, luego en la atracción contra los robots vi que estabas limitando tu Quirk pensé que quizás tu Quirk es demasiado fuerte tu cuerpo no puede soportarlo''

-''**tendría que ser muy perceptiva para notar eso''**

-''_me sorprende que lo haya descubierto''_

-''el full Gauntlet es tan fuerte como para resistir tres golpes de Might-Oji-sama. Si usas esto podrás usar todo tu poder sin problemas''

-''podría usar mi 100%''

-''**si ya no hay que preocuparse por las repercusiones en tu cuerpo tu poder se incrementara más allá de lo que podrías imaginar''**

-''por favor tómalo Fénix-kun''

-''¿estas segura que quieres dármelo?''

-''sí, quiero que lo uses para salvar a la gente en problemas y te conviertas en un gran héroe''

Izuku sonrió -''le daré un buen uso… te lo prometo''

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa hasta que el teléfono de Izuku sonó, el peliverde lo atedio y lo primero que escucho fue un grito

-''¡que estás haciendo Midoriya-kun! ¡ya se ha pasado la hora en la que habíamos acordado! ¡Date prisa!''

-''**que hermosa forma de matar el ambiente''**

Mirando un reloj en la pared se percató que eran las 6:45 PM

-''lo lamento tenía algo importante que hacer… voy para allá''

Despidiéndose de Melissa Izuku comenzó a dirigirse rápidamente hacia su hotel para prepararse para la fiesta

**continuara...**

* * *

**aqui esta el capitulo espero que les haya gustado **

**cualquier review o PM es bienvenido **


	24. Pelea en la Torre

**aqui les esta el otro capitulo espero que lo disfruten **

**me olvide decirles que ngo wattpad usuario: DanteBlaze (estoy subiendo los primeros capitulos de esta historia)**

* * *

Capítulo 24: Pelea en la Torre

**Varios minutos después**

Izuku se encontraba volando mientras se dirigía hacia la torre central

-''**listo para escuchar discursos aburridos y hablar con un gran grupo de gente rica''**

-''vamos no creo que sea tan aburrido, todos estarán allí y voy a poder estar con Momo''

-''**bueno si te aburres mucho puedes salir a tener sexo''**

-''eso… lo mantendré como opción''

Cuando llego a la torre Izuku descendió y entonces miro su reflejo en las ventanas, vestía un traje negro con una camisa blanca sin abrochar el primer botón y zapatos negros bien lustrados

-''**te vez bien''**

-''me gusta mucho''

-''**nada como un buen traje hecho a medida''**

-''me hiciste comprar tres''

**-''créeme, me lo agradecerás''**

Cuando llego a la entrada indicaron su nombre y las puertas se abrieron, el peliverde vio a Todoroki, Iida, Mineta y Kaminari

-''lamento a tardanza ¿Dónde están las chicas?''

-''aun no llegan ¿Qué significa responsabilidad para ustedes?''

Entones las puertas se abrieron y mostraron a Uraraka con un vestido rosa, luego entro Momo vistiendo un vestido color verde claro y Jirou con un vestido violeta y fucsia

-''lamentamos la tardanza'' se disculpó Momo

-''yo… no estoy acostumbrada a ropa como esta'' dijo Jirou

-''se nota'' opino Mineta recibiendo un asentimiento de Kaminari, luego Jirou los ataco con sus Jacks

Izuku por su parte se acercó a Momo -''te ves hermosa''

-''gracias, tú también te vez bien'' la pelinegra sonrió con un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas

-''**sin duda alguien tendrá suerte esta noche''**

-''_eso espero''_

-''es mi primera vez vistiendo ropa formal'' dijo Uraraka

-''te queda bien'' le dijo Todoroki

La castaña se ruborizo mientras asentía y murmuraba un agradecimiento. Entonces la puerta se abrió y Melissa entro haciendo que todos la miraran sorprendidos. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta que está atada con un gran lazo negro. Ella tiene aretes de oro que cuelgan de los lóbulos de sus orejas y no usa sus lentes. Usaba un vestido sin tirantes con un escote corazón. La mitad superior del vestido es azul profundo, mientras que la falda es azul pálido. Separando los dos segmentos hay un cinturón de tela negro con una gran rosa blanca.

-''¡ha entrado un ángel!''

* * *

**Cuarto de recepción de La torre **

-''damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la fiesta de recepción de la I-expo. Hagamos que el héroe número uno que está de visita nos diga algunas palabras. Por favor denle un aplauso''

All Might miro a su amigo -''Dave no he venido a esto''

-''es obvio que vendrían a esto cuando se enteraron que All Might estaba aquí''

-''me debes una''

El héroe número uno se subió al escenario -''gracias por su invitación, soy All Might. No me gusta ser formal, así que…''

En ese momento detrás de All Might apareció un cartel que decía emergencia

Este es un anuncio del sistema de seguridad de I-island. Recibimos un informe de emergencia por parte de nuestro sistema, que se colocó un explosivo en el área e I-expo. I-island ahora estamos entrando en modo de alerta. Residentes y turistas deben regresar a sus hogares y alojamientos. Cualquier persona que se encuentre afuera dentro de 10 minutos será arrestado sin previo aviso. Además la mayoría de los edificios principales serán cerrados por el sistema de seguridad 

En ese momento las puertas del cuarto de recepción se abrieron y entraron varios hombres con máscaras y ametralladoras. Su idea dio un paso adelante vestía un abrigo blanco y una máscara de metal

-''justo como han oído. Hemos tomado el sistema de seguridad, si piensan en oponerse tan solo con intentarlo''

Las pantallas mostraron a varios civiles rodeados de los robots de seguridad

-''las máquinas de seguridad mostraran sus colmillos a todos los residentes inocentes de esta isla. Así es todas las personas en la isla son rehenes'' el líder puso una mano sobre su oído -''¡ahora!''

Unos agujeros se abrieron en el piso de las cuales salieron unas cintas gruesas de color celeste que aprisionaron a los héroes y restringieron sus movimientos

-''¡los dispositivos de restricción usados para la seguridad!''

All Might intento liberarse hasta que se escuchó un disparo

-''no te muevas, si lo haces los matare a todos inmediatamente''

-''si''

El villano pateo a All Might arrojándolo al suelo -''buen chico, todos ustedes estén de acuerdo con All Might y hagan lo que digo sin hacer un ruido ¿de acuerdo?''

Dave miro a los ojos de All Might y negó con la cabeza -''_Toshi, no tenemos más opción que hacerles caso ahora mismo'' _

_-''pero Dave…''_

_-''encontrare la forma de salvarlos a todos solo resiste mientras tanto''_

* * *

**Con Izuku y los demás**

Todas las entradas y salidas de las paredes fueron bloqueadas por paneles de metal

-''parece que todas las entradas han sido bloqueadas'' dijo Todoroki

-''el ascensor tampoco funciona'' informo Jirou

-''¡no quiero morir!'' grito Mineta

Melissa uso un mano en su barbilla -''no creo que el sistema de seguridad haya cambiado a modo de alerta solo por haber detectado un explosivo''

-''**esto no me gusta''**

-''_a mí tampoco, tengo un mal presentimiento'' -_''escúchenme todos, creo que debemos ir a la recepción de la fiesta''

-''¿Por qué?'' pregunto Iida

-''porque All Might está allí''

-''¿All Might está aquí?''

-''Melissa, ¿hay alguna forma de entrar a la fiesta?''

-''si utilizamos las escaleras de emergencia, creo que podría entrar a la fiesta''

Izuku asintió -''entonces guíanos por favor''

* * *

**En la sala de recepción **

Los hombres armados continuabas apuntándoles a los invitados mientras todos estaban de rodillas en el suelo

-''no se preocupen, si hacen lo que les digo no les hare daño. Estoy preparado para liberarlos apenas sea el momento''

-''¿Qué es lo que buscan?'' pregunto un héroe profesional, pero recibió una patada en el rostro por parte del villano

-''¿acaso no fui claro? Dije silencio'' entonces puso una mano en su oído -''bien, copiado'' entonces logro ver a Sam que tenía una identificación de científico -''eres investigador de este lugar ¿cierto?''

-''s-si''

-''llévatelo'' le ordeno e villano a uno de sus lacayos

-''¡detente!'' Dave se dirigió hacia el jefe del grupo -''él es mi asistente ¿Qué harás con él?''

-''tú eres David Shield ¿no es así? También vendrás con nosotros''

-''¿y si me niego?''

El villano sonrió -''entonces en algún lugar de la isla e grito de una chica rubia será escuchado''

-''Entiendo, iré con ustedes''

Entones un villano se llevó a Dave y Sam. Mientras tanto All Might los observaba

-''_Dave, ¿podre derrotar a los vilanos y hacer que el sistema de seguridad vuelva a funcionar? Y el estado de mi cuerpo… no debo hacerlo, porque soy el símbolo de la paz''_

Entonces el héroe numero unos levanto la vista y en el domo de cristal del salón y pudo ver a Izuku haciéndole señales con su celular

-''_¿joven Midoriya?''_

El peliverde le hizo señas para que pueda hablar

-''¿puedes escucharme? Los villanos se han apoderado de la torre. Ellos tienen control sobre el sistema de seguridad y todos en esta isla se han vuelto rehenes. Los héroes también han sido capturados. Es peligroso deben escapar''

Cuando All Might termino de hablar Izuku se fue junto con Jirou donde el héroe número uno supuso que los demás estaban ocultos

* * *

**Con Izuku y los demás **

Todos estaban esperando a Izuku y Kyoka que se habían ido a conseguir información de All Might, entonces todos se tensaron al escuchar que a puerta se abría pero se relajaron cuando vieron que eran sus compañeros de clase

-''¿Cuál es la situación?'' pregunto Todoroki

-''los villanos tienen prisioneros a todos los residentes de I-island, no hay un solo héroe profesional que pueda ayudarnos, All Might nos ha ordenado que nos vayamos de la torre'' les informo Jirou

-''ya hemos recibido instrucciones, sugiero que sigamos las órdenes del maestro de la U.A All Might y escapemos de este lugar'' hablo Iida

-''estoy de acuerdo con Iida, seguimos siendo simples estudiantes. No podemos luchar contra villanos'' dijo Mineta

-''¿Qué tal si escapamos y buscamos ayuda con los héroes afuera?'' ofreció Kaminari

-''va a ser difícil esta torre fue construida con la misma seguridad que el tártaros, donde están los villanos más peligrosos'' les informo Melissa

-''¿entonces solo nos queda esperar por ayuda?''

-''¿estas satisfecho con esto? Kaminari'' le pregunto Kyoka

-''¿Qué quieres decir?''

-''¿no crees que deberías ir a ayudar?''

-''oye ¡los villanos incluso capturaron a All Might! ¡No ya manera que podamos ir y salvarlos a todos!'' se quejó Mineta

Todoroki miro su mano izquierda -''estamos tratando de convertimos en héroes…''

-''pero eso no significa que tengamos permiso para luchar contra villanos'' hablo Momo

-''¿y eso significa que está bien no hacer nada?''

Mientras todos discutían Izuku estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados

-''**¿Cuál es el plan? Entramos y los hacemos pedazos''**

-''_tienen muchos rehenes, podrían usarlos como escudos o utilizarlos para hacer que nos rindamos''_

**-''el problema principal es que tienen el restringidos a All Might y los demás por medio del sistema de seguridad''**

-''_se llevaron al Dr. Shield, eso quiere decir que buscan algo a lo que solo un científico tiene acceso''_

-''**estamos en una isla donde está la tecnología e investigaciones más avanzadas del mundo, debemos detenerlos antes de que encuentren lo que buscan''**

-''_tienen rehenes, armas y desconocemos sus Quirks un enfrentamiento directo sería un suicidio'' _

-''**eso quiere decir que tienes que esquivar a los villanos, restablecer el sistema de seguridad y luego salvar al Dr. Shield''**

-''_suena como un plan''_

-''**¿Cómo harás para restablecer el sistema de seguridad?''**

-''_creo que ya sé cómo''_

Izuku abrió los ojos, se quitó el saco y comenzó a arremangarse la camisa

-''¿Qué haces Midoriya?''

-''voy a ayudar a los profesionales''

-''¿quieres pelear con los villanos? ¡No aprendiste nada de la U.S.J!'' grito Mineta

-''en este momento somos la única esperanza para todos aquí, puedo ayudar así que lo hare'' Izuku activo el full Gauntlet -''lo único que podemos hacer es salvar a All Might y los demás profesionales sin pelear con los villanos''

-''no creo que haya algo tan conveniente…'' opino Kaminari

-''es la única opción que tengo'' Izuku miro a Melissa -''Melissa ¿podrías restablecer el sistema de seguridad?''

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego asintió -''si, el sistema de seguridad está en el último piso, ya que los villanos tienen el control, los bloqueos de autenticación y contraseña deben estar desactivados, si llego hasta allí puedo reiniciar el sistema y podremos salvar a todos''

Izuku asintió -''cuento contigo, no te preocupes sin importar que pase te protegeré''

Melissa s ruborizo ligeramente mientras asentía

-''¡esto es una locura Midoriya!'' le dijo Iida

-''no están obligados a seguirme, pero me vendría bien la ayuda''

Izuku miro directamente a Todoroki, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, después de unos segundos Shoto asintió -''cuenta conmigo Midoriya''

Momo miro a su novio -''yo también ayudare, es una gran torre por lo que los villanos deben estar divididos en dos grupos, los que están en la recepción y los que están en el último piso. Si nos encargamos de los que están el último piso y logramos reiniciar el sistema de seguridad los profesionales se encargarían del resto''-''_no te dejare arriesgarte solo Izuku, sería una pésima novia si lo hiciera''_

El peliverde asintió con una sonrisa -''_gracias, Momo''_

-''yo también voy, no quiero quedarme sentada si hay algo que podemos hacer. No es momento de cuestionar si somos héroes o no'' dijo Uraraka

-''cuenta conmigo''

-''¡conmigo también!''

-''Jirou, Kaminari''

Iida dio un paso adelante -''si las cosas se salen de control nos retiremos ¿entendido?''

Izuku miro a su amigo -''si el plan falla, te llevaras a todos de aquí''

-''entonces también participare''

-''¡está bien! Solo tengo que ir ¿verdad?'' grito Mineta con lágrimas en los ojos

-''Melissa ¿conoces una forma de ir sin que nos detecten?''

-''si, por las escaleras no creo que nos detecten de esa forma''

Falcón prendió un cigarro -''**tienes buenos amigos… ¿listo?''**

El peliverde sonrió -''en marcha, vamos a salvar a todos''

-''¡si!''

* * *

**En la sala de recepción **

All Might seguía en el suelo mientras intentaba encontrar una forma de escapar y salvar a todos, entonces miro hacia arriba vio que Izuku lo miraba

-''_joven Midoriya… esos ojos…no me digas…''_

-''_resiste los salvaremos''_

-''_¡no, huye!''_

-''_no cuentes con eso, hare todo lo que está a mi alcance''_

-''_¡es muy peligroso!''_

-''_lo hare aunque no estés de acuerdo''_

-''_joven Midoriya…'' _

-''_sin importar lo que me suceda voy a salvarlos a todos''_

Con un asentimiento Izuku salió corriendo por donde vino

Humo comenzó a salir del cuerpo de All Might -''_lo hará después de todo, como maestro sé que debo reprocharle las acciones que está tomando'' _el héroe número uno sonrió -''_pero si no te mueves en una situación así… ¡no eres un héroe!'' _el humo dejo de salir de su cuerpo -''_yo voy a esperar, creo que ustedes pueden sacarnos de esta situación ¡cuento con ustedes retoños!''_

* * *

**Con Izuku y los demás**

Todos estaban corriendo por la escalera mientras pasaban por los diferentes pisos

-''estamos en el piso treinta''

-''Melissa ¿Cuántos pisos hay en la torre?'' pregunto Izuku

-''son 200 pisos''

-'¿tenemos que subir tanto?'' se quejó Mineta

-''es mejor que encontrarse con los vilanos'' le dijo Momo

-''**auch ¿puedes usar full Cowl y cargar a Melissa?''**

-''_podría, pero lo último que necesitamos es separarnos podrían emboscarnos''_

No teniendo más opción, continuaron subiendo por las escaleras entonces todos llegaron jadeando al piso 80 y vieron que no podían pasar

-''está bloqueado''

-''¿lo rompemos?'' pregunto Todoroki

-''si lo hacemos, el sistema de seguridad reaccionara y los villanos nos encontraran'' informo Melissa

Mineta se acercó a una puerta -''¿no podemos ir por aquí?''

-''¡no!''

A puerta hizo un pequeño pitido cuando se abrió

-''bien echo Mineta''

-''lo siento''

-''no importa ahora, tenemos que correr'' ordeno Izuku

Todos comenzaron a correr por el pasillo

-''¿hay alguna forma de subir?'' pregunto Todoroki

-''hay otra escalera de emergencia como esta en el lado opuesto'' le dijo Melissa

Entonces las compuertas en los pasillos comenzaron a cerrarse

-''las compuertas de emergencia''

-''¡por detrás también!'' aviso Momo

Entonces Iida vio una puerta del lado derecho -''¡Todoroki-kun!''

Todoroki creo una gran cantidad de hielo para trabar la compuerta e Iida la traspaso y pateo fuertemente la puerta para abrirla -''¡entremos a este piso!''

Todos vieron lo que parecía un piso lleno de árboles y distintos tipos de plantas

-''¿Qué es este lugar?'' pregunto Izuku

-''es una fábrica de plantas, investigan el efecto de los Quirks en las plantas de aquí''

-''**que manera de tener pisos inútiles''**

-''¡alto! ¡Miren el ascensor!'' aviso Jirou

Todos vieron como el elevador comenzó a subir

-''¿nos siguen los vilanos?''

-''hay que escondernos y esperar a que se vallan'' ordeno Izuku

-''los arbustos de allí'' dijo Uraraka

Todos se ocultaron mientras esperaban, entonces el ascensor llego al piso ochenta y las puertas se abrieron de la que salieron dos villanos uno alto con cabello verde y barba el otro era más bajo de cabello corto y negro

-''dijeron que los niños estaban aquí, más que eso eligieron un lugar molesto''

-''_son los que estaban en la fiesta de recepción''_

-''**parece que no queda opción… prepárate''**

-''ellos vienen'' susurro Uraraka

-''tranquila, que nadie se mueva'' dijo Iida

-''¡los encontré, malditos niños!''

Las líneas rojas comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Izuku pero se detuvo cuando escucho un grito familiar

-''¡Qué dijiste bastardo!''

-''_son Kacchan y Kirishima''_

-''**¿Cómo carajo llegaron al piso 80?''**

-''¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?'' pregunto el villano

-''eso es lo que vamos a averiguar…''

-''espera Bakugou, deja que yo me encargue'' Kirishima se acercó a os dos hombres -''realmente nos perdimos ¿Dónde debemos ir para llegar a la recepción?''

Las mano dl villano se hizo más grande con una membrana entre sus dedos y creo una esfera de lo que parecía viento -''¡puedo ver a través de ti, así que no mientas!'' arrojo la esfera hacia Kirishima

En ese momento de los arbustos salto Izuku con full Cowl activado, creo un Windmill Shuriken y lo arrojo, cuando el arma choco con el Quirk del villano logro detenerlo pero se destruyó en pedazos

-''¿Qué haces aquí Deku?''

-''esos son villanos''

-''de que mierda estás hablando…''

Antes de que Izuku pudiera responder una plataforma de hielo comenzó a levantarlo y vio que a los demás también

-''este Quirk… ¡Shoto!''

-''¡ustedes avancen Midoriya! ¡Los detendremos aquí! ¡Ustedes busquen una ruta para subir al último piso!''

-''¡Shoto-kun!'' grito Uraraka

-''estaré bien, váyanse, iré con ustedes luego de acabar con esto''

-''Todoroki ¿Qué está sucediendo?'' pregunto Kirishima

-''no escucharon la transmisión, los villanos tomaron el control de la torre''

-''¿Qué dijiste?'' pregunto Bakugou

-''se los explicare más tarde''

-''creen que será tan fácil'' les dijo el villano

-''ustedes niños'' el villano de cabello negro aumento de tamaño mientras su piel se puso de color morado -''¡no se crean tanto!''

Todoroki lanzo una gran cantidad de hielo que el villano de piel morada destruyo con sus puños los tres adolescentes lo esquivaron y Bakugou se acercó a su espada

-''¡muere!'' lanzo una explosión

El villano no se inmuto y arrojo su puño hacia el rubio, pero Kirishima lo arrojo fuera del camino y endureció su cuerpo mientras recibía el golpe que lo arrastro hasta estrellarlo con una pared

-''¡Kirishima!''

-''¡esquiva Bakugou!''

Bakugou utilizo una explosión para apartase del camino del villano de cabello verde, Todoroki le arrojo hielo pero el villano arrojo varias esferas de viento destruyéndolo al instante. Todoroki y Bakugou quedaron espalda con espalda

-''ustedes no son niños normales ¿cierto?''

-''¿quiénes son ustedes?''

-''como si fuéramos a decírselos ¡villanos de mierda!''

-''ustedes no merecen que les diga mi nombre''

* * *

**Con Izuku y los demás**

Iida había destruido otra compuerta para que el grupo pusiera seguir avanzando pero vieron que el camino estaba bloqueado de ambos lados

-''este camino tampoco sirve''

-''¿Qué haremos? ¡Somos como ratones atrapados!'' se quejó Mineta

Izuku comenzó a buscar una salida

-''**Izuku mira el techo''**

En el techo había una compuerta

-''Melissa ¿veo algo que se parece a una estrada en el techo?''

-''la sala de mantenimiento para el sistema de luz solar''

-''¿no tendrá una salida de emergencia?'' pregunto Iida

Melissa frunció el ceño -''es cierto que hay unas escaleras allí pero solo podemos acceder a ellas desde el interior''

-''**ahora que''**

-''esperen, todavía existe una posibilidad'' dijo Momo y creo una pequeña bomba que arrojo al respiradero -''si vas al exterior por el espacio del respiradero, pues usar la pared exterior para ir al piso superior''

Izuku puso una mano en su barbilla -''¿Quién puede entrar por ese pequeño espacio y subir por la pared exterior?''

En ese Monet todas las miradas se dirigieron a Mineta

-''e-espera ¿q-quieres que lo haga yo?''

-''¡por favor Mineta-kun!''

-''¡Idiota! ¿En qué piso crees que nos encontramos ahora?''

Izuku junto con Kaminari se acercaron y pusieron un brazo alrededor de su hombro -''mineta si salvas a todos te entrevistaran y tendrás una gran cantidad de admiradoras''

-''serás súper popular con las chicas… harem, harem''

-''¡solo tengo que hacerlo verdad!'' grito con lágrimas en los ojos

Minea uso las esferas de su cabeza para dirigirse al respiradero

-''**eres cruel, jugar con la fantasía del chico''**

-''_solo le di algo de motivación''_

Unos minutos después una escalera bajo por la compuerta que estaba en el techo

-''¡lo logro!''

* * *

**Con Bakugou, Todoroki y Kirishima**

Bakugou continuaba lanzando explosiones al villano de piel morada pero no lograba tener efecto mientras seguía arrojándose para golpear al rubio

-''¡maldito Mocoso!''

Bakugou lanzo una explosión frente al rostro del villano, luego utilizo su mano derecha para lanzar explosiones mientras giraba a su alrededor utilizando su mano izquierda pero el villano salió ileso y se lanzó de nuevo hacia Bakugou que volvió a esquivarlo

Mientras Todoroki utilizo su hielo para deslizarse rápidamente ya que su oponente se movía a gran velocidad, entonces le arrojo una gran cantidad de hielo pro su proponente volvió a utilizar su Quirk, pero en ese momento Todoroki se percató que caían unas esferas hechas con su hielo

-''ahora entiendo, no está abriendo un agujero en el espacio ¡lo está vaciando!''

Bakugou aterrizo cerca de Todoroki -''así es como funciona''

Entonces el oponente de Bakugou salió de la nube de humo que había creado

-''¡estos idiotas son persistentes! ¡No puedo seguir jugando con ustedes por siempre!'' el rubio se lanzó hacia adelante mientras utilizaba sus explosiones para girar a gran velocidad -''¡Howitzer Impact!''Libero una gran explosión de la cual salió volando el villano inconsciente

-''no puedo creerlo'' el otro villano arrojo su Quirk a el rubio

-''¡Bakugou!''

Bakugou logro esquivarlo, aunque le rozo el brazo destruyendo la manga de su ropa

-''maldición… ¿Qué es esto?'' miro su palma y se percató que tenía un líquido transparente

-''es el sudor de mis palmas'' el rubio sonrió -''es como la nitroglicerina''

Entonces Todoroki utilizo sus llamas para atacar al villano y cuando hizo contacto con el sudor de Bakugou se creó una gran explosión, luego utilizo su lado de hielo para atrapar a su oponente. Cuando la pelea termino ambos se dirigieron Kirishima que estaba clavado en la pared

-''¡Kirishima!''

-''¿estás bien?''

-''no puedo moverme, ayúdenme''

-''¿eres idiota? Solo desactiva tu Quirk''

-''oh… cierto, amigo eso me sorprendió'' Kirishima desactivo su Quirk y salió del agujero

-''me alegro que estés ileso''

-''gracias Todoroki''

Bakugou se dio la vuelta y murmuro -''gracias''

-''¿qué diablos? Tú no eres así, no te preocupes''

-''¡no estaba preocupado!''

-''bien, hay que ir y alcanzar a Midoriya y los otros''

-''¡no me des ordenes!''

Los tres adolescentes comenzaron a correr para alcanzar a los demás pero entonces unos robots de color rojo comenzaron a dirigirse hacia ellos

* * *

**En la sala de recepción**

Los villanos seguían reteniendo a todos, pero entonces el líder recibió un mensaje por el comunicador en su oído

-''jefe, esos no son niños ordinarios, son aspirantes a héroes de Yuuei ¡reserva de héroes!'' 

-''esos mocosos probablemente están intentando restaurar el sistema de seguridad. Has puesto en marcha las máquinas de seguridad del piso 80 ¿verdad?''

-''sí, señor''

-''entones levanta todos los bloqueos del piso 100 al piso 130''

-''¿está seguro?''

-''haz lo que te digo''

* * *

**Con Izuku y los demás**

-''oigan ¿no parece que estamos de suerte? Todos los bloqueos se levantaron desde el piso 100'' dijo Kaminari

-''¿tal vez nos perdieron el rastro?'' opino Uraraka

-''**Izuku, esto me huele a trampa''**

-''_lo sé, pero llegado a este punto no podemos hacer más que seguir adelante''_

-''nos están guiando a algún lugar'' opino Momo

-''por ahora con tal de llegar al último piso iremos a donde ellos quieran'' hablo Izuku

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al piso 130

-''este es el laboratorio'' informo Melissa

Desde la puerta pudieron ver una gran cantidad de robots que estaban del otro lado bloqueándoles el camino

-''hay muchos de ellos''

-''parece que el enemigo ha cambiado su táctica e intenta capturarnos'' hablo Iida

Izuku puso una mano en su barbilla -''deben haber descubierto que somos estudiantes de la U.A''

-''en ese caso, también sabemos lo que hay que esperar'' Momo creo una gran tela aislante

-''iremos con el plan A entonces, Kaminari-kun'' ordeno Iida

-''¡bien! Lo haré lo mejor que pueda''

Iida tomo las manos de Kaminari y lo arrojo hacia los robots

-''¡tomen esto! ¡Indiscriminate shock 1.3 million volts!''

Los robots no sufrieron daños debido a la descarga

-''¿lo pueden soportar?''

-''Tch, entonces ¡2 millones volts!''

-''idiota, si haces eso…''

Kaminari se detuvo mientras levantaba los pulgares y decía weyyyy

-''te volverás el doble de idiota'' dijo Jirou

-''aun así parece que las maquinas se han detenido''

Entonces los robots volvieron a activarse mientras envolvían a Kaminari con cables y lo retenían, entonces Momo creo una granada de humo y se las arrojo a los robots

-''podemos obstruir su visión con esto'' comenzó crear más y las chicas comenzaron a arrojárselos a los robots

-''Mineta''

-''devuelvan a Kaminari tiene un harem esperándolo'' Mineta comenzó a lanzar las esferas en su cabeza pegando a algunos robot al suelo haciendo que los de atrás chocaran con ellos -''¿Qué les parece?''

Pero entonces los robots comenzaron asaltar a los que estaban al frente

-''¡no se detienen!''

-''no queda opción ¡vamos Midoriya-kun!''

Los rayos verdes rodearon a Izuku -''_full Cowl 15%''_

-''**te dijo que ese guante puede soportar todo tu poder''**

-''_entonces vamos a averiguarlo… comenzare con el 30%''_Izuku arrojo un golpe a los robots y logro derribarlos -''_mi brazo está bien y no dolió nada, realmente funciona''_

-''**entonces ¡hazlos pedazos!''**

Izuku vio que se acercaban más robots así que materializo su Guan Dao e hizo un corte horizontal a gran velocidad, entonces los robots que estaban alrededor se partieron por la mitad

-''**increíble, creaste una gran ráfaga de aire comprimido y los partiste sin tocarlos, así que esto puedes hacer con más del 30%''**

Luego de que Iida rescato a Kaminari e Izuku destruyo a los robots que quedaban

-''Jirou-san ¿por dónde vienen?''

-''el sonido viene de la izquierda''

-''de acuerdo entonces iremos por la derecha''

Mientras corrían Izuku miro a Melissa -''gracias Melissa, este invento funciona de maravilla''

-''me alegra que lo hayas traído''

-''**si claro, no sabes cómo quitártelo ¿verdad?''**

-''_no, ni idea''_

Todos comenzaron a correr hasta que llagaron al piso 138, mientras se dirigía a la salida la puerta se abrió mostrando una gran cantidad de robots de seguridad

-''en marcha Iida''

-''¡espera Fénix-kun! Este es el piso de los servidores, si reciben daño afectaran la funcionabilidad del sistema de seguridad''

-''¡Izuku deben irse nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos!'' hablo Momo

-''¡eso no está pasando!''

-''Midoriya-kun vete con Melissa-san y encuentra otro camino''

Izuku se encontraba renuente a irse pero entonces Momo lo miro a los ojos

-''confía en mi''

El peliverde apretó los dientes, se giró mientras tomaba la mano de Melissa y se la llevo -''¡vamos Melissa!''

-''**Izuku no te preocupes ella es fuerte''**

_-''cuando lo encuentre ¡hare pedazos al responsable de todo esto!'' _

-''también ve con ellos Uraraka-kun'' ordeno Iida

-''pero…''

-''contamos contigo Ochako'' dijo Kyoka

Con un asentimiento la castaña se fue tras Izuku mientras todos se quedaban a pelear, Izuku continuo corriendo con Ochako y Melissa hasta que llegaron a la parte de fuera de la torre donde había lo que parecían varios ventiladores

-''¿Qué es este lugar?''

-''el sistema generador de energía eólica''

-''¿Por qué estamos aquí?'' pregunto Izuku

-''si subimos por la torre las máquinas de seguridad seguramente estarán esperando para emboscarnos. Así que podemos subir a la cima desde aquí''

-''ya veo'' Izuku materializo sus alas

Entonces los robots de seguridad llegaron a donde se encontraban

-''mierda, nos encontraron''

-''Izuku-kun llévate a Melissa-san, yo los distraeré''

-''Uraraka''

-''¡rápido!''

Izuku sujeto a Melissa y comenzó a volar hacia arriba, mientras los robots se dirigían hacia Ochako

-''_maldición… ¡maldición!... ¡necesito moverme más rápido!''_

Cuando los robots se arrojaron hacia ella, Uraraka cerró los ojos esperando que la atraparan, pero cuando saltaron fueron destruidos por una gran corriente de llamas

-''**llego la caballería''**

-''¡Shoto!''

-''Todoroki-kun''

-''¿estás bien Uraraka?''

-''sí, estoy bien''

Entonces una gran explosión destruyo varios robots y entraron corriendo Bakugou y Kirishima

-''¡Kacchan y Kirishima!''

-''**ya no tienes de que preocuparte''**

-''¡entonces adelante!''

Izuku a gran velocidad comenzó a subir por la torre hasta que llego al piso 200

-''Fénix-kun la pared''

El peliverde activo full Cowl -''¡estoy muy enojado ahora! ¡Así que no me contendré!'' Lanzando un puñetazo destruyo la pared y creo un agujero para que pasaran

* * *

**En la sala de recepción **

-''¿qué dijiste? Envía a sworkill y a todos los demás''

-''si señor''

-''¡defiende la sala de control hasta que yo llegue!'' el líder del grupo salió de la sala

Mientras el cuerpo de al Might comenzó a arrojar una gran cantidad de humo

-''_resiste… ¡resiste All Might! ¡Estoy seguro de que pueden hacerlo!... ¡estoy seguro!''_

* * *

**Con Izuku y Melissa **

Los dos adolescentes habían llegado al piso 198 mientas Izuku descendió y coloco a Melissa en el suelo

-''¿estás bien?''

-''si, hasta ahora solo he tenido unos pocos rasguños'' la rubia sonrió

En ese momento Izuku empujo a Melissa lejos, materializo su Guan Dao y logro detener un villano que había formado cuchillas con sus manos

-''¡malditos mocosos! ¡No pretendan ser héroes!''

-''¡ya me tienen harto!''

Izuku empujo a su oponente luego lo apuñalo en el hombro, luego con la cuchilla inferior del Guan Dao hizo un corte horizontal en su estómago a lo que el villano jadeo de dolor y llevo sus manos a la herida, el peliverde le dio un golpe en el rostro que lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared

Mientras jadeaba Izuku se limpió la sangre que le había quedado en la mano, se giró para ver a Melissa que había quedado en shock por la brutalidad de Izuku

-''**si eso le hiciste a él siento lastima por el idiota que planeo todo esto''**

-''¿estará bien?'' pregunto la rubia

-''por supuesto, los cortes son superficiales… solo esta inconsciente. Vamos aun debemos arreglar todo esto''

Con un asentimiento ambos adolecentes comenzaron a subir las escaleras que quedaban, se encontraron con algunos villanos que les dispararon pero Izuku se encargó de ellos rápidamente. Entonces llegaron al piso 200

-''Melissa ¿Dónde está la sala de control?''

-''frente del ascensor central''

Continuaron corriendo un poco más hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una bóveda, ambos se detuvieron y se ocultaron

-''hay alguien allí… ese es…''

-''papá ¿Por qué esta en el piso superior?''

-''¿lo trajeron los villanos para obligarlo a hacer algo?''

Entonces vieron como Dave comenzó a dar órdenes

-''**Izuku, no parece que lo estén obligando… ¿no creerás que el?''**

-''_es lo que vamos a averiguar''_

* * *

**En la sala de almacenamiento**

El doctor Shield estaba tecleando rápidamente en la computadora

-''Sam fui capaz de desbloquearlo, ve al bloque 1147''

-''s-si''

Cuando Sam subió unas escaleras y se paró frente a una pequeña compuerta

-''lo estoy abriendo''

El compartimento se abrió mostrando un maletín que el asistente del doctor Shield tomo y luego lo abrió

-''¡lo logro profesor! ¡Todo está aquí!''

-''si, finalmente lo tengo de vuelta, este dispositivo y las notas de la investigación es algo que nunca le daría a nadie. Nunca lo dejare''

-''¿todo va de acuerdo al plan? Parece que los villanos también lo están haciéndolo bien''

-''gracias, todo fue gracias a que organizaste todo por mi Sam''

-''papá''

El profesor y su asistente se giraron para ver a Izuku y Melissa entrar a la habitación

-''¿Melissa?''

-''ojou-san ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?''

Izuku apretó los puños -''_¡todo fue su plan!''_

-''**maldito''**

Melissa dio un paso adelante -''¿Qué quieres decir con 'organizaste'? papá ¿no me digas que eres quien está detrás de todo este incidente? ¿Para conseguir ese dispositivo? ¿Es eso cierto, papá?''

-''así es'' admitió Dave

Los ojos de Melissa se abrieron en shock -''¿Qué? ¿Por qué?''

-''el profesor solo está intentando recuperar lo que le fue robado. Esta impresionante invención que amplifica los Quirks''

-''¿amplifica Quirks?'' pregunto Izuku

-''si, todavía está en pruebas, pero con este dispositivo a diferencia de las drogas los Quirks pueden ser amplificados sin afectar el cuerpo. Sin embargo, los patrocinadores confiscaron el invento, los datos de la investigación y la investigación también fue congelada, dijeron que la estructura de la sociedad podría ser cambiada con esto, por eso el doctor planeo esto para salvar su investigación. Todos los involucrados solo son actores contratados''

-''no… esto es una mentira… esto no tiene sentido ¡mi papá nunca haría algo como esto!''

Izuku dio un paso adelante -''profesor, antes de que lo detenga respóndame una cosa… ¡¿Por qué?!''

El profesor Shield bajo la cabeza -''lo hago por All Might''

Los dos adolescentes quedaron en shock por esto

-''ustedes tal vez no lo sepan, pero su Quirk esta desapareciendo, pero si usa mi dispositivo puedo regresarlo a la normalidad. No, incluso puedo darle más habilidades que con las que empezó… el héroe número uno… el símbolo de la paz… puede tener su luz de nuevo ¡y salvara muchas personas de nuevo!''

-''_él no sabe que All Might me entrego el One For All''_

-''**aun si utilizara el dispositivo All Might perderá completamente el Quirk eventualmente y aunque tenga el dispositivo no servirá, sería como multiplicar 1.000.000 por 0 seguirá siendo 0''**

-''_hizo esto por nada''_

Dave corrió hacia Sam y tomo el maletín -''por favor, por favor déjame entregarle este dispositivo a All Might ¡no hay tiempo para rehacerlo! Una vez que lo tenga no me importa el castigo que reciba yo…''

-''¡ellos arriesgaron sus vidas! ¡¿Tienes idea lo que Fénix-kun y sus amigos tuvieron que pasar para salvar a los rehenes?!''

-''profesor Shield ¿realmente cree que All Might aceptara ese dispositivo luego de saber cuánto se arriesgaron sus estudiantes para salvar a todos?'' pregunto Izuku serio

-''¿a qué te refieres? Los villanos eran falsos'' miro a Sam que bajo la cabeza avergonzado -''todo debería haber sido una actuación''

-''por supuesto que era una actuación'' todos se giraron para ver al líder de los villanos entrar a la habitación -''una actuación pretendiendo ser un villano falso''

**continuara...**

* * *

**alli esta el otro capitulo espero que les haya gustado **

**cualquier review o PM es bienvenido**


	25. La Luz de un Héroe

**hola a todos aqui les traigo capitulo 25 **

**Lamento haber tardado tanto**

* * *

**Previamente **

_-''profesor Shield ¿realmente cree que All Might aceptara ese dispositivo luego de saber cuánto se arriesgaron sus estudiantes para salvar a todos?'' Izuku pregunto serio _

_-''¿a qué te refieres? Los villanos eran falsos'' miro a Sam que bajo la cabeza avergonzado -''todo debería haber sido una actuación''_

_-''por supuesto que era una actuación'' todos se giraron para ver al líder de los villanos entrar a la habitación -''una actuación pretendiendo ser un villano falso''_

* * *

Capítulo 25: La Luz de un Héroe

Izuku activo full Cowl -''¡Tu!''

Entonces el villano puso una mano en la pared y entonces unos fragmentos de metal se dirigieron a Izuku que salto para esquivarlos, pero lograron rozarle el costado izquierdo, luego el villano puso una mano en el piso y una barra de hierro sujeto a Izuku contra la pared

-''¡Fénix-kun!''

-''tendrás que conformarte con esas heridas, te habría perforado el corazón pero no estoy de humor para matarte''

-''_tiene un Quirk que le permite manipular el metal''_

-''**esto es malo ¡libérate rápido!''**

El villano sonrió -''Sam ¿Dónde está el dispositivo?''

El mencionado le arrebato el maletín al profesor y corrió hacia el villano -''a-aquí esta''

-''¿Sam? ¿No me digas que desde el principio planeaste darle el dispositivo a los villanos?'' pregunto Dave

-''t-tu eres quien me engaño, te he servido durante mucho tiempo, pero dejaste que tu investigación fuera congelada tan fácilmente, los honores y renombre que obtendríamos desaparecieron… si no conseguí algo de dinero ¡entonces fue una pérdida de tiempo!''

-''aquí está la recompensa que te prometí'' el villano levanto su arma y disparo hiriendo a Sam en el hombro

-''¿p-por qué? ¡Esto no es lo que prometiste!''

-''¿promesa? No la recuerdo'' el villano sonrió -''aquí está tu recompensa''

El arma se disparó pero todos se sorprendieron ya que el que recibió la bala fue el profesor Shield que se había atravesado

-''profesor ¿Por qué?''

-''¡h-huyan!''

-''¡papá!''

Melissa comenzó a correr hacia su padre, pero el villano la golpeo en la cara con su arma

-''¡Melissa!''

Izuku activo full Cowl y comenzó a forcejar para liberarse, mientras el villano puso su pie en la herida de Dave

-''¿así que quieres jugar al héroe? No tiene caso. No importa la razón que tengas has ensuciado tus manos con malos actos. Ya sea que fuéramos falsos o reales el crimen que ha cometido no desaparecerá. Eres igual a nosotros, ya no puedes ser científico o continuar con tu investigación… solo puedes caer en la oscuridad de los villanos Jajaja'' levanto al profesor por el cuello de su camisa -''lo único que puede hacer ahora es producir ese dispositivo en masa para mí'' lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente y se giró para ver a su subordinado -''llévatelo''

-''¡devuélvanmelo! Regrésame a mi papá'' Melissa se arrastró por el suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos

-''es cierto, tengo que deshacerme de todos los lazos del profesor'' el villano apunto su arma a Melissa

-''¡YA BASTA!''

Izuku se liberó y a toda velocidad ataco al villano, pero este puso una mano en el suelo y una gran pared de metal se levantó bloqueando el golpe, en ese momento Izuku miro a Melissa

-''Melissa, yo salvare al profesor y Sam-san tú debes ir y rescatar a todos los demás''

Con un asentimiento Melissa comenzó a correr fuera de la bóveda

-''¡atrápala, que no escape!'' Le ordenó el villano a su subordinado

Izuku intento perseguirlo pero varias paredes se levantaron frente a el

-''no pasaras''

Izuku materializo sus alas -''¡no me subestimes!''

El peliverde comenzó a volar sobre las paredes hasta que llego al otro lado frente al villano que perseguía a Melissa -''te detendré''

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, tres pilares de metas salieron del techo y se estrellaron contra Izuku que puso sus brazos en X para protegerse

-''¡no te entusiasmes!''

-''**maldita sea, estamos frente a la puerta ¡resiste Izuku!'' **

-''_sin importar lo que suceda ¡no voy a perder!''_

Varios pilares más salieron del techo y aprisionaron a Izuku, pero en ese momento todas las computadoras volvieron a la normalidad

-''maldición, esa niña logro restablecer el sistema de seguridad''

Todos los sistemas de seguridad de I-island se encuentran funcionando con normalidad

El líder de los villanos salía de la habitación mientras se llevaba al profesor -''¿dónde está el helicóptero?''

-''ha aterrizado''

-''salgamos de aquí''

-''sí, señor''

Unos minutos después de que se fueron los pilares que retenían a Izuku comenzaron a temblar, luego se destruyeron e Izuku cayo de rodillas al suelo mientas la sangre caía de las heridas de su cuerpo

-''**eso fue una mierda ¿estás bien?''**

-''si… necesito alcanzarlos… debo detenerlos''

-''**entonces, en marcha''**

Materializando sus alas Izuku comenzó a volar por el pasillo mientras se dirigía hacia el techo

* * *

**en el techo de la torre**

Mientras en el techo e líder de los villanos se dirigía hacia un helicóptero que los estaba esperando

-''jefe ¿Qué hay de los demás?''

-''nos vamos antes de que el sistema de seguridad sea reactivado''

-''¡si!''

-''mátame'' dijo el profesor Shield

-''añadiré unos pecados más a tu lista y luego hare tu deseo realidad''

El villano metió a Dave al helicóptero que se preparó para despegar

-''¡detente!'' Izuku llego volando -''me entregaras al profesor Shield''

-''¿has venido a recuperar a este hombre que ha cometido un gran delito?''

-''no me importa lo que haya hecho, hay alguien que lo está esperando y también vine a hacerte pedazos'' activo Full Cowl y se arrojó hacia el villano

-''¿quieres salvar a este criminal?'' puso una mano en el suelo y comenzaron a salir columnas de metal y se dirigieron hacia el peliverde

Izuku comenzó a correr mientras esquivaba las columnas -''¡voy a salvarlos a todos!'' esquivo una columna y luego golpeo otra para desviar su trayectoria, entonces salto sobre una mientras se deslizaba para acercarse, materializo sus alas y esquivo otra que se estrelló donde había estado previamente

-''**¡mientras tenga metal tiene la ventaja!'' **

Cuando estaba a unos metros del helicóptero el villano apunto su arma al profesor Shield haciendo que Izuku se detuviera

-''vaya, es un problema ser un héroe, no hice nada y ya no puedes moverte''

Golpeo a Izuku con una columna haciéndolo deslizarse por el suelo, el peliverde abrió los ojos y salto para esquivar una columna que intento aplastarlo, intento volar pero unos cables de metal le sujetaron las piernas

-''¡mierda!

Dos columnas salieron de cada lado de él y se estrellaron aplastándolo en el medio, luego salió una más del piso y golpeo el centro donde estaba Izuku, sin darle descanso el villano volvió a envolver cables de acero en las piernas de Izuku y los estrello varias veces contra el suelo haciéndolo escupir sangre

-''no importa que decidas, ser héroe no es una manera inteligente de vivir'' El villano subió al helicóptero -''vámonos de aquí''

El helicóptero comenzó a alejarse, mientras Izuku se puso de pie y activo Full Cowl, pero entonces cayo de rodillas y escupió sangre

-''**¡Izuku!''**

-''¡no importa lo que me suceda!''

Materializo sus alas y se arrojó tras el helicóptero, cuando estaba junto a él vio al profesor Shield en el suelo

-''eres un mocoso muy persistente''

El villano comenzó a dispararle a Izuku, pero el peliverde creo una lanza y se la arrojo al villano clavándosela en el hombro lo que le dio tiempo de entrar en el helicóptero

-''vamos profesor''

-''¡cuidado Midoriya!''

-''si tanto quieres ser un héroe ¡entonces muere como uno!''

El villano puso una mano en el techo y varios trozos de metal se lanzaron hacia Izuku atravesaron sus alas destrozándolas, lo empujaron fuera del helicóptero y comenzó a caer hasta estrellarse contra el techo de la torre

-''¡Fénix-kun!''

Melissa que había llegado al techo se dirigió hacia Izuku que a pesar de estar herido comenzaba a levantarse de nuevo

-''¡detente estas herido!''

-''aun no… sin importar lo que suceda… ¡no me voy a rendir!''

-''¡bien dicho! ¡Joven Midoriya!''

Desde el suelo All Might salto y en un instante estaba sobre el helicóptero

-''todo está bien ahora ¿Por qué? ¡Porque estoy aquí! ¡Hare que devuelvas a mi amigo, villano!''

De un puñetazo All Might atravesó el helicóptero y cayó al techo con Dave en sus brazos, mientras helicóptero exploto y cayó sobre el techo de la torre

-''¡papá!''

-''Melissa''

-''**no hay nada mejor que un final feliz''**

-''_¿alguna vez tendré un final feliz en el que no termine hecho pedazos?''_

-''**quien sabe''**

La felicidad duro poco a que una columna de metal golpeo al All Might arrastrándolo por el techo

-''¡All Might!''

Varios tubos y cables de metal salieron del suelo y atraparon a exprofeso Shield y o arrastraron hacia una formación de metal que se estaba comenzando a formar de los escombros del helicóptero y las partes metálicas del techo de la torre

-''¡papá!''

-''¡profesor!''

-''**Izuku, estamos en problemas''**

El peliverde materializo sus alas y retrocedió cargando a Melissa

-''¡ese Sam, dijo que el Quirk de All Might se estaba debilitando y ya no tenía el poder que una vez tuvo!'' el líder de los villanos estaba en la parte superior de la formación metálica utilizando el dispositivo para amplificar Quirks

-''ese villano está usando el dispositivo del profesor''

All Might comenzó a toser sangre -''_¡sí!, ya no me queda tiempo'' _-''no sabes cuándo rendirte ¿verdad?'' se arrojó hacia el villano -''¡Texas Smash!''

El villano levanto la mano y un gran bloque de metal detuvo el golpe

-''¿Qué?''

-''que patético'' e villano golpeo a All Might con varios trozos de metal y lo estrello contra el techo

El piso de la torre comenzó a brillar y todas las piezas de metal comenzaron a unirse a la formación metálica haciéndola más grande

-''como esperaba de algo creado por David Shield puedo decir que mi Quirk se está revitalizando Jajaja ¡esta cosa es grandiosa!''

-''esta es la invención de Dave''

-''es el poder del dispositivo que papá hizo'' Melissa murmuro en shock

-''ahora para aumentar el valor de este dispositivo, porque no hacemos una prueba de cómo puede matar a All Might

All Might comenzó a esquivar las columnas de metal que se dirigían a él, una logro alcanzarlo y arrojo un golpe para destruirla, pero no fue suficiente y comenzó a empujarlo hacia atrás

Izuku miro todo desde el cielo mientras sujetaba a Melissa -''_era como supuse, All Might llego a su límite''_

-''**si él no puede detenerlo tendrás que hacerlo tú, aunque tu cuerpo no está en mejor estado''**

Entonces el villano creo varias alumnas y las arrojo hacia All Might que estaba escupiendo sangre

-''apresúrate y muere aplastado''

Repentinamente las columnas se congelaron y Bakugou apareció frente al villano y comenzó a lanzar explosiones

-''¡vete al infierno!''

El villano levanto una pared y bloqueo las explosiones, Bakugou dejo de lanzar explosiones cuando sintió dolor en sus brazos -''¿Cómo puedes ser golpeado por un jefe final tan flojo? ¡All Might!''

-''¡joven Bakugou!''

-''aún es temprano para rendirse'' Todoroki elimino el hielo de su lado derecho con sus llamas mientras los demás también llegaban al techo

-''¡Shoto! ¡Chicos!''

-''¡nos encargaremos de los trozos de metal!'' dijo Kirishima

Iida, Kirishima, Bakugou y Todoroki se arrojaron hacia el villano

-''¡con mis estudiantes tan motivados! ¡No puedo preocuparme por un estúpido limite!''

Todos comenzaron a usar sus Quirks para destruir las columnas de metal

-''¡necesito sobrepasar mis limites, e ir aún más allá!'' Lanzando un golpe All Might arrojo un golpe y destruyo todas las columnas a su alrededor -''así es ¡plus ultra!'' comenzó a esquivar todas las columnas que le arrojaba el villano y también comenzó a destruirlas cuando tres columnas se acercaron al puso sus brazos en X -''¡carolina Smash!'' se creó una gran corriente de viento producto del impacto -''¡prepárate villano!'' All Might arrojo un golpe, pero fue detenido por una gran cantidad de cables de acero que se envolvieron alrededor de el

-''¿prepararme? es lo que deberías decirte a ti mismo'' el villano agarro del cuello a All Might mientras sus músculos se expandían y su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar de color rojo

-''_¿Qué es este poder?''_

El villano apretó más fuerte el cuello e All Might con su mano izquierda mientras apretó su costado con su mano derecha sobre su herida

-''¡aaaaaahhhhhhh!''

-''¡All Might!''

Izuku intento correr para ayudar al héroe pero entonces cayo de rodillas debido al dolor de su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a ver borroso

-''¡Fénix-kun!''

_-''aun no''_

-''**maldición, esta es la peor situación posible'' **

All Might miro al vilano frente a el -''este poder increméntenla sus músculos…tiene múltiples Quirks… n-no me digas…''

El villano sonrió -''si, cuando estábamos planeando este robo recibí una llamada de ese hombre, dijo que quería trabajar conmigo, cuando pregunte porque ¿sabes lo que me dijo? Si el amigo de al Might me pidió que le eche una mano con algo malvado, entonces definitivamente quiero ayudar. Es una lástima que no pueda ver el rostro de al Might sumido en dolor cuando se entere''

-''¡All For One!'' All Might gruño enojado

-''así que finalmente has dejado de sonreír ¿eh?''

El villano golpeo a All Might en el estómago con una columna de metal y lo hizo retroceder, luego comenzó a aplastarlo con grandes cubos de metal

-''¡all Might!''

-''¡Oji-sama!'''

-''¡hasta nunca, All Might!'' el villano levanto la mano mientras se preparaba para dar el golpe final

-''¡Might-Oji-sama!''

Izuku vio la escena horrorizado -''_mas… ¡más!... necesito ¡MAS PODER!_'' Activo Full Cowl y en un instante estaba donde se encontraba All Might -''¡Detroit... Smash!'' golpeo con toda su fuerza el montón de metal donde se encontraba All Might destruyéndolo y liberando al héroe, ambos cayeron sobre el techo mientras jadeaban de dolor

-''ese maldito mocoso'' el villano fue golpeado por los escombros

All Might estaba junto a Izuku luego de detener un gran fragmento de metal que iba a aplastarlo

-''joven Midoriya, con ese cuerpo ¡es demasiado arriesgado que pelees!''

Izuku miro a All Might con una sonrisa -''me enseñaste que hay que salvar a los que están en problemas''

All Might sonrió -''HAHAHA muchas gracias, a decir verdad estoy metido en un gran problema ahora. Préstame tu poder joven Midoriya'' le tendió la mano

Izuku sujeto su mano -''si''

-''**estas casi completamente sin energía, tendrás que forzar todo lo que te queda''**

-''_estoy preparado, voy a poner todo lo que tengo en este puño'' _

-''**entonces ¿Qué estas esperando?''**

Los rayos verdes rodearon a Izuku _-''full Cowl 15%''_

-''¡vamos!''

-''si''

Ambos comenzaron a correr hacia donde se encontraba el villano en la construcción de metal

-''¡pequeño mocoso sin valor! ¡No eres más que basura!'' grandes cubos de metal comenzaron a formarse a su alrededor-''¡no sabes cuándo rendirte!'' les arrojo los cubos de metal

-''¡tú eres el que no sabe cuándo rendirse!'' Bakugou levanto sus brazos a pesar del dolor y arrojo una gran explosión destruyendo los cubos

Mientras corrían varias columnas se abalanzaron sobre ellos

-''¡no te lo permitiré!'' Todoroki arrojo una gran cantidad de hielo para detenlas columnas

-''¡fuera de mi camino!'' el villano arrojo varias columnas de metal para alejar a Bakugou y los demás para que no interfirieran

All Might continuaba corriendo por la derecha mientras esquivaba y destruía las columnas con sus puños, Izuku fue por el lado izquierdo entonces una columna se dirigía hacia el pero la destruyo con un golpe

_-''40%''_

Materializo sus alas y se dirigió hacia el cielo entonces dos columnas se dirigían hacia el las golpeo a ambas con sus puños destruyéndolas en pedazos

-''_60%''_

Bajando del nuevo al suelo comenzó a correr a gran velocidad

-''**Izuku, arriba tuyo''**

Levantando la vista vio un cubo que se dirigía hacia el

-''_necesito más''_

Concentrando aún más energía Izuku corrió y se escuchó un estruendo cundo rompió la barrera del sonido se acercó al cubo y lo pateo destruyéndolo

_-''80%''_

Izuku se subió a una columna y llego junto a All Might, ambos comenzaron a correr uno junto al otro. Melissa los miro a ambos con lágrimas en los ojos

El villano levanto sus brazos hacia el cielo donde se empezó a formar un cubo del tamaño del edificio. En ese momento All Might e Izuku se arrojaron hacia el villano

-''¡para superar la crisis frente a ti…!''Comenzó All Might mientras formaba un puño con su mano izquierda

-''¡con todo tu poder!:..'' continuo Izuku mientras formaba un puño con su mano derecha

-''¡y salvar a las personas…!''

-''¡sin importar la situación…!''

-''¡eso es lo que hace…!''

-''¡un héroe!''

-''¡los aplastare a ustedes dos y a la torre!'' el villano les arrojo el cubo

-''¡Doublé Detroit Smash!''

Izuku apretó los dientes -''_100%''_

-''¡AAAAAHHHHHH!''

-''¡AAAAAHHHHHH!''

La parte superior de la ropa de All Might e Izuku comenzó a romperse mientras ponían más presión en el golpe. Entonces las grietas aparecieron en el cubo y reuniendo todo su poder lograron destruirlo y se dirigieron directamente hacia el villano

_-''es todo mi poder… pero aun no… ¡necesito ir más allá!'' _las grietas aparecieron en el full Gauntlet

**-''¡Izuku!''**

-''¡All Might!''

-''¡Midoriya!''

-''¡acaben con el!''

Los dos usuarios de One For All se acercaron al villano

-''¡ve…!''

-''¡…más allá!

-''¡Plus Ultra!

All Might e Izuku lanzaron un golpe con todo su poder, mientras el full Gauntlet se rompió, la construcción de métale destruyo junto con el villano liberando a Dave. Mientras estaba en el aire Dave vio una gran luz y en ella se encontraba Izuku con una sonrisa y sobre él pudo ver la imagen de All Might cuando era joven

(-''¿el símbolo de la paz?'')

(-''lo único que busco es un lugar donde todos puedan vivir felices y reír. Quiero convertirme en el símbolo de la paz para iluminar este mundo'')

Izuku cayó sobre todos los escombros mientras jadeaba

-''**bien hecho''**

-''gracias, pero luego de lo que paso hoy meteré a Momo en la habitación de hotel y tendremos sexo por lo que queda de viaje''

**-''Jajaja ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor''**

-''¡Fénix-kun!''

Izuku se puso de pie y vio a Melissa que corría hacia él, entonces salto y lo abrazo a lo que el peliverde correspondió

-''me alegra tanto que estés bien''

Mientras Dave comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento vio a All Might frente a él con la mitad de su rostro transformado en su forma delgada

-''all… might''

-''vine a salivate Dave''

-''gracias''

-''¡papá!''

-''¡All Might!''

Ambos adultos dirigieron la vista hacia los gritos y vieron a Izuku y Melissa los estaban llamando

-''si quieres agradecerle a alguien debes agradecerle al joven Midoriya y Melissa, escuche la mayor parte de lo que sucedió de Melissa''

Dave aparto la vista -''yo… tenía miedo que perdieras tu luz… tenía miedo de que la paz que construiste se perdiera, pero mis ideas y ese dispositivo no fueron más que formas para buscar mantener el estatus quo. Y pensar que el futuro y la esperanza estuvieron frente a mi todo este tiempo'' ambos miraron hacia donde se encontraba Melissa e Izuku -''pero no los note, Melissa ella quiere ser mi sucesora y tú tienes a Izuku Midoriya él es tu sucesor ¿verdad?''

-''el aún no está listo, pero en él reside la posibilidad de brillar como ningún héroe lo ha hecho''

-''yo también puedo verlo Toshi, una luz como la tuya. La luz de un héroe''

-''si''

-''pero si pone un dedo sobre Melissa le causare daño''

All Might miro a su amigo durante unos segundos antes de que ambo comenzaran a reírse a carcajadas

* * *

**Con Izuku y Melissa **

-''estoy tan contenta… realmente lo estoy…'' Melissa se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos -''gracias Fénix-kun, gracias a ustedes pudimos salvarlos a todos''

-''te equivocas''

-''¿Qué?''

-''tú fuiste quien no guio por el edificio, restableciste el sistema de seguridad y me diste le full Gauntlet, si no fuera por eso no podría haber logrado nada, el día de hoy tú fuiste mi heroína''

-''Fénix-kun''

-''aunque lo lamento, se rompió''

-''**_eso fue porque aunque no te diste cuenta elevaste tu poder más allá del 100%, maldición si pudiste superar el 100% ¿cuánto poder tienes realmente?''_**

Melissa e rio -''no te preocupes por eso''

-''¡Izuku-kun, Melissa-san!''

Bajando la vista vieron a todos sus compañeros reunidos y a salvo mientras los saludaban

-''¡están bien!''

-''¡si, no se preocupen, el profesor también está bien!'' Izuku agito su mano junto con Melissa

Entonces Izuku y Melissa miraron hacia abajo y el peliverde vio al líder de los villanos juntos a sus secuaces y estaban inconscientes, caminando hacia ellos ambos miraron al líder del grupo ya que estaba en un estado raquítico y debitado

-''**al final recibió lo que merecía''**

-''_si'_

-''supongo que el invento de papá realmente tenia efectos secundarios''

El dispositivo del profesor cayo de la cabeza del villano hacia el suelo e Izuku lo levanto

-''**si te lo pusieras tendrías el poder para cumplir tu sueño e incluso tal vez derrotar a All For One''**

-''_tienes razón…'' _apretó el dispositivo y lo hizo pedazos _-''… pero no lo vale''_

-''**supongo que es verdad''**

Izuku miro a Melissa que estaba sonriendo -''creo que es lo mejor, hay inventos que no deberían existir''

* * *

**Una hora después **

Todos fueron rescatad por un helicóptero fueron bajados del edificio y llevados al área de recepción, el profesor Shield y Sam fueron llevados al hospital con custodia policiaca y Melissa fue junto con su padre. Izuku y sus amigos fueron felicitados por los profesionales que les agradecieron por salvarlos y haber derrotado a los villanos

-''ya esta joven'' le dijo un doctor a Izuku luego de vendar su cabeza

-''muchas gracias sensei''

Izuku se puso una camisa que le habían dado, tenía vendado el torso, los brazos y la frente

-''**pareces una momia''**

-''_jajá, que gracioso''_

-''¡hombre, estoy hecho polvo!'' exclamo Kirishima

-''creo que dormiré lo que queda del día'' Jirou bostezo

-''estoy de acuerdo'' asintió Kaminari

-''¿ustedes no tienen que trabajar?'' pregunto Uraraka

-''¡noooooo!'' exclamaron Mineta y Kaminari al cielo

-''¡ustedes se comprometieron así que tienen que ser responsables!'' Iida movió las manos

-''¡yo me largo de aquí!''

Bakugou comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con la mano en los bolsillos seguido con Kirishima que saludo antes de irse

-''yo también me voy a descansar'' informo Todoroki

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a irse mientras hacían planes para reunirse en la tarde

-''vamos Yao-momo''

-''adelántense chicas aún sigo algo cansada y quiero descansar un poco más''

-''¿estás segura?'' pregunto Uraraka

-''si, no se preocupen, de cualquier forma mi habitación es diferente a las de ustedes así que pueden ir a descansar tranquilas''

-''de acuerdo, si estas segura, ten cuidado''

Con eso dicho Uraraka y Jirou salieron de la sala dejando a Izuku y Momo en el lugar

El peliverde se giró para ver a su novia, pero ella casi lo derribo cuando se arrojó para abrazarlo

-''estaba tan preocupada''

-''yo estaba igual'' le devolvió el abrazo

-''que entretenidas que resultaron estas vacaciones ¿eh?''

Izuku se rio entre dientes -''supongo que fue más estresante de lo que esperaba''

Momo rompió el abrazo y miro alrededor de la habitación -''_sinceramente esperaba poder disfrutar a fiesta con Izuku''_

En ese momento en la habitación empezó a tocar un vals, sorprendida Momo se giró para ver a Izuku que estaba dejando su celular en la mesa y le extendió la mano

-''me permitiría este baile Yaoyorozu-san''

Momo sonrió mientras le daba la mano a su novio -''por supuesto''

Izuku puso una mano en su cintura mientras momo puso su mano libre en su hombro

-''no sabía que podías bailar Izuku''

-''estoy lleno de sorpresas''

-''**y que lo digas''**

Entonces la pelinegra le rodeo el cuello de Izuku con ambas manos, mientras este le rodeaba la cintura con ambos brazos

Ambos se mecían tranquilamente al ritmo de la música disfrutando completamente la presencia del otro

-''no vuelvas a arriesgarte tanto por favor''

Izuku la acerco para que se abrazaran -''puedo intentarlo''

-''sabes, tengo una habitación privada, separada de Jirou-san Uraraka-san''

-''acaso Momo Yaoyorozu me está haciendo una propuesta indecente'' con una sonrisa Izuku inclino a Momo hacia abajo -''¿Quién soy yo para negarme?''

Ambos se besaron mientras sonreían después de la dura batalla ambos necesitaban el uno del otro

* * *

**Un día después **

Izuku y All Might se encontraban en el aeropuerto de I-island apunto de abordar un jet para regresar a Japón

-''pensé que no llegaríamos''

-''HAHAHA bueno mis fans se enteraron que me iba y querían despedirme''

-''**no hay lugar como el hogar''**

-''_supongo que estoy de acuerdo''_

-''¡Fénix-kun! ¡Might-Oji-sama!''

Los dos usuarios del One For All vieron que melisa venia corriendo hacia ellos

-''¿Melissa? ¿Qué haces aquí?''

-''quería despedirme de ambos''

-''ya veo, ¿Cómo esta Dave?''

-''está recuperándose… y su juicio será cuando salga del hospital'' bajo la mirada deprimida

All Might puso una mano en el hombro de Melissa -''sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites''

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de la rubia -''si, gracias Might-Oji-sama'' se giró ara ver a Izuku

-''quisiera agradecerte fénix-kun''

-''no hay nada que agradecer, fue un placer conocerte Melissa''

-''lo mismo digo''

-''¿Qué harás ahora?''

-''continuare con mi sueño de ser científica y un día incluso superara a mi papá''

-''sé que lo lograras''

-''espero, escuchar grandes cosas de ti Fénix-kun''

-''si''

Un piloto se acercó al grupo -''el jet ya está listo All Might''

-''si, gracias''

-''bueno Melissa este es el adiós… por ahora''

-''si, adiós Might-Oji-sama'' miro a Izuku se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla -''adiós Fénix-kun, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto''

-''yo también''

Cuando terminaron las despedidas Izuku y All Might subieron al jet en unos minutos se encontraban alejándose de I-island

-''**¿en qué piensas?''**

-''_este viaje me ayudo darme cuenta de que aun necesito más poder, para proteger a los que me importan, si sigo destrozándome el cuerpo quedare inservible antes de poder dominar el One For All''_

-''¿**cuál es el plan?''**

-''_incrementar el entrenamiento y aprovechar el campamento que se aproxima al máximo''_

-''**suena como un buen plan''**

-''_es hora de que empecemos a tomarnos las cosas en serio''_

* * *

**Varios días después **

Izuku estaba junto a sus compañeros mientras se preparaban para abordar el autobús que los llevaría al campamento de entrenamiento

-''**llego el momento ¿estás emocionado?''**

-''_un poco, me pregunto que nos encontraremos allá''_

-''**lo que sea que se atraviese en nuestro camino lo haremos pedazos''**

-''¿Qué? ¿La case A necesita clases complementarias? ¡¿Eso significa que algunos reprobaron?!''

Izuku y los demás dirigieron la vista a la clase B a quien estaba gritando que era Monoma

-''**espero que se muerda a lengua''**

-''_no es malo… solo es molesto''_

-''¡¿no se suponía que la clase A era mejor que la clase B?!''

En ese momento Kendo golpeo a su compañero de clase dejándolo inconsciente

-''lo siento clase A'' se disculpó mientras arrastraba a su compañero

-''**¿Cómo hace eso?''**

-''_no lo sé, y creo que no quiero averiguarlo''_

Las chicas de a clase B se acercaron a ellos

-''no le hagan caso a Monoma'' dijo una chica con cabello blanco y ojos azules

-''muchas cosas sucedieron durante el festival deportivo, felicidades clase A'' una chica con cabello verde oscuro les sonrió recibiendo un asentimiento de las demás

-''hay tanto de donde escoger'' Mineta se limpió la baba con el brazo

-''tienes problemas serios'' le dijo Kirishima

-''¡el bus está aquí, hagan fila!'' grito Iida

Unos minutos después el vehículo se encontraba en la carretera

-''el bus se detendrá en intervalos de una hora y después de eso…'' Aizawa se giró para ver a sus estudiantes y noto que todos estaban gritando y conversando completamente ajenos a lo que decía -''_como sea, sus días de jugar como ahora… están contados''_

Izuku por su parte estaba mirando su celular -''_nos quedaremos sin señal pronto''_

**-''¿crees que le gustara?''**

-''_eso espero, ya debería estar llegando''_

* * *

**En la oficina de la heroína Mirko **

Rumi Usagiyama se encontraba dirigiéndose a su oficina para comenzar con sus deberes de heroína y hacer su papeleo

-''_kitsune-kun ya debe estar en camino su campamento… lo voy a extrañar''_

Rápidamente la peliblanca llego a su oficina y cuando entro saludo a su empleada

-''buenos días''

-''buenos días jefa''

-''¡Rumi!''

La heroína vio a sus dos mejores amigas acercare a ella

-''¡buenos días Rumi!'' saludo enérgicamente Saya

-''buenos días''

-''te llego un paquete'' Yuna le mostro una caja rectangular de tamaño pequeña envuelta en papel de regalo verde

Rumi no estaba muy impresionada siempre recibía regalos de sus admiradores

-''lo revisare luego''

-''estoy de acuerdo, quiero decir la tarjeta dice 'para Usagi-chan'

A una gran velocidad la caja desapareció de las manos de la pelinaranja, las dos asistentes pestañaron varias veces al ver la velocidad con la que se intercambió de manos el paquete

-''lo revisare, seria de mala educación ignorarlo'' sin esperar a sus amigas Rumi se subió al ascensor y se dirigió a su oficina

-''eso fue raro'' dijo Saya

-''si…'' Yuna asintió

Cuando Rumi llego a su oficina se dirigió al escritorio donde puso la caja, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en el remitente del presente

-''¿Por qué no me sorprende que haya hecho esto?''

Rasgando el papel de regalo y encontró una caja blanca, cuando la abrió vio que había una pequeña caja de cristal y dentro había un tulipán rojo rodeado de pequeñas flores blancas, entonces se percató que tenía una carta pegada, la abrió y comenzó a leer lo que decía

(_Rumi:_

_Te escribo estas palabras debido a que hoy es nuestro aniversario, en estos días me has hecho más feliz de que lo fui alguna vez en mi vida, a pesar de nuestra relación 'peculiar' una mujer maravillosa, inteligente, divertida y amorosa como tú que eligió estar con alguien como yo. Las flores detrás del cristal tienen un significado: el tulipán rojo significa amor eterno y el mirto significan amor verdadero, estas dos cosas son las que prometo entregarte todos los días mientras decidas estar a mi lado. Te amo y espero que tengamos muchos más meses y años como este._

_Izuku _

_Pd: hay otro regalo en la caja)_

Rumi se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos, luego de componerse busco en la caja hasta que encontró una pequeña caja de color negro cuando la abrió sus ojos se abrieron en shock

Dentro de la caja había un diamante cortado en forma de corazón, de tamaño mediano y estaba unido a una cadena de plata

-''oh Izuku'' Rumi delineo la piedra con el dedo -''realmente soy yo la que no te merezco''

* * *

**De vuelta con Izuku **

El peliverde estaba sentado en su asiento mirando por la ventana, entonces su teléfono sonó y vio que era un mensaje de Rumi

Te espera una gran sorpresa cuando regreses a casa

-''**alguien se divertirá cuando regresemos''**

-''_creo que le gusto''_

Una hora después el autobús se detuvo cerca de un barranco

-''por fin un descanso''

-''tengo que orinar'' dijo mineta

-''espera ¿esta no parece una parada de descanso?'' opino Kirishima

-''¿y la clase B?''

-''hay una razón para estar aquí'' dijo Aizawa

-''¡hey eraser! ¡Ha pasado un tiempo!''

-''¡en la mira con miradas resplandecientes!''

-''¡afiladamente linda y gatuna!

-''¡wild, wild Pussycats!''

Dos mujeres una rubia y otra de cabello castaño terminaron su discurso con una pose su vestimenta consistía de una blusa sin mangas con cuello decorada con tres correas y una campana, una falda con volantes grandes, una cola, un cinturón naranja con bolsillos, una hebilla plateada que se asemeja a una pata de gato con almohadillas azules, guantes de gato blancos grandes con garras retráctiles, botas con rayas verticales forradas con pieles blancas y dispositivos de comunicación diseñados para parecerse a orejas de gato. Cada una tenía un color diferente en su traje el de la rubia era celeste y el de la castaña naranja

-''_wow''_

-''**me pareció haber visto a un lindo gatito''**

Izuku puso los ojos en blanco y luego dirigió su mirada a un niño que se encontraba cerca del grupo

Aizawa se aclaró la garganta -''me encantaría presentarle a las heroínas profesionales las Pussycats Mandalay y Pixie-bob ''

-''**¿Pussycats?''**

-''son uno de los cuatro equipos de héroe que fundo la oficina de atención de la unión. Se especializan en operaciones de rescate de las montañas y tienen 12 años de experiencia''

Izuku sujeto la muñeca de Pixie-bob que estaba por sujetar su rostro

-''tengo 18 en mi corazón''

-''s-si''

-''**consejo N° 80: nunca cuestiones la edad de una mujer… jamás''**

-''_anotado''_

Mandalay se acercó l acantilado -''toda esta área es nuestra propiedad, el lugar donde se quedaran está en la base de esa montaña'' señalo unas montañas a varios kilómetros de distancia

-''¡está muy lejos!''

-''huh ¿entonces porque nos detenemos si estamos a mitad de camino?'' pregunto Uraraka

-''no me digas que…''

-''démonos prisa en volver al autobús'' dijo Sero con nerviosismo

Todos los comentarios fueron cortados por la voz de Mandalay -''son las 9:30 si se apresuran llegaran a las 12:00''

-''¡corran hacia el autos!'' grito Kirishima

-''**¡Izuku prepárate!''**

-''_¡si!''_

-''¡los gatitos que no lleguen antes de las 12:30 no tendrán comida!''

-''lo siento chicos, pero el viaje escolar ya ha comenzado''

Todos intentaron correr hacia el autobús pero entonces Pixie-bob pus sus manos en el piso que comenzó a temblar y luego la tierra se levantó como una ola empujo a todos por el acantilado

Mandalay miro hacia abajo donde se encontraban los estudiantes -''¡como este territorio nos pertenece pueden usar sus Quirks con total libertad! ¡Tienen tres horas usen sus pies para llegar al edificio! ¡A través del bosque de las bestias!''

_**continuara...**_

* * *

**¡por fin entramos al arco del campamento de entrenamiento!**

**espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y esperen con ansias el siguiente**

**como siempre cualquier Review y PM e bienvenido **


	26. Recuerdos Dolorosos

**hola a todos aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia **

**lamento haber tardado tanto es que estoy escribiendo un arco propio para esta historia que se ubica****entre la prueba de la licencia provisional y el arco yakuza. por suerte ya lo estoy terminando **

**voy a contestar un comentario del capitulo anterior **

**Kisame Hoshigaki: no podia hacer una relacion entre Melissa e Izuku porque seria muy complicado con todo eso de que no se puede salir de I-island. sin contar que las relaciones a distancia nunca funcionan **

* * *

**Previamente**

_-''lo siento chicos, pero el viaje escolar ya ha comenzado''_

_Todos intentaron correr hacia el autobús pero entonces Pixie-bob pus sus manos en el piso que comenzó a temblar y luego la tierra se levantó como una ola empujo a todos por el acantilado_

_Mandalay miro hacia abajo donde se encontraban los estudiantes -''¡como este territorio nos pertenece pueden usar sus Quirks con total libertad! ¡Tienen tres horas usen sus pies para llegar al edificio! ¡A través del bosque de las bestias!''_

* * *

Capítulo 26: Recuerdos dolorosos

-''*_fiuuuuu* _que fea caída''

Las dos heroínas vieron hacia el cielo sorprendidas y notaron a Izuku con los brazos cruzados y sus alas desplegadas mirando hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, por su parte Aizawa puso los ojos en blanco

-''_debería haber esperado eso de él'' _-''Midoriya''

-''¿mmm?'' Izuku miro a su profesor

-''ve abajo con los demás''

-''a la orden'' Izuku comenzó a descender hasta estar junto a sus compañeros -''así que ¿el bosque de las bestias?''

-''parece salido de un videojuego'' opino Kaminari

-''**mantén los ojos abiertos, no creo que sea tan fácil como atravesar el bosque''**

-''_veamos que obstáculos hay para nosotros''_

-''debemos apresurarnos'' hablo Kirishima

Mineta comenzó a correr para poder ir al baño, pero entonces apareció frente a él una criatura de gran tamaño que caminaba en cuatro patas y con grades colmillos levanto una garra para atacar a Mineta

-''¡Koda!''

-''cálmate bestia, solo cálmate y retrocede por favor''

Ignorando a Koda la criatura ataco, pero antes de conectar el golpe Izuku sujeto a mineta y lo saco del camino

_-''no responde al Quirk de Koda''_

-''**Izuku, mira más de cerca''**

El peliverde vio unos fragmentos de tierra separarse de la criatura -''_ya veo, esta cosa no está viva y es producto de un Quirk… entonces''_ las líneas rojas recorrieron el cuerpo de Izuku mientras activaba Full Cowl -''_no tengo que preocuparme''_

Entonces el hielo de Todoroki cubrió los pies de la criatura mientras Iida arrojaba una patada y le arranco un brazo mientras Bakugou uso una explosión para arrancare el otro brazo, Izuku salto y le dio el golpe de gracia destruyéndolo en pedazos

* * *

**Con Aizawa y las Pussycats **

-''es un calendario muy apretado el que tienes Eraser''

-''decidimos que será mejor acelerar su aprendizaje para que aprendan en este momento lo que les enseraríamos en su segundo año, será un poco complicado. Permitirles utilizar sus Quirks en casos de emergencia y luego obtengan una licencia provisional para que trabajen como héroes. Con los villanos tan activos últimamente, necesitan aprender a defenderse solos''

Todos escucharon un gran estruendo proveniente del bosque

-''te los encargo Pixie-bob''

La heroína sonrió emocionada mientras saltaba en su lugar -''¡déjamelo a mí! ¡Ya me estoy emocionando!''

Mandalay se miró al niño que estaba cerca de ellos -''Kota vámonos''

El niño miro hacia donde se encontraba la clase 1-A -''que estúpido''

* * *

**Con la case 1-A**

-''eso fue increíble chicos''

-''aun no'' grito Bakugou

Entonces se escucharon ruidos provenientes de las profundidades del bosque

-''¿Cuántos hay?'' pregunto Kaminari

-''¿Qué hacemos? ¿Huimos?''

-''no bromees, si no llegamos al medio día no podremos almorzar'' dijo Satou

-''entonces no hay más opción que tomar la ruta más corta'' afirmo Momo recibiendo asentimientos de todos

-''**¡que empiece la fiesta!''**

Shouji formo unos oídos con su Quirk -''tres al frente y dos de cada lado''

-''son siete en total, ¡aquí vienen!'' aviso Kyoka mientras sus jacks estaban conectados al suelo

Una criatura con alas similar a un dragón se acercó volando al grupo, entonces Sero se balanceo por las ramas y utilizo su cinta para sujetar sus alas y que cayera al suelo

-''¡Satou! ¡Kirishima!''

Ambos adolecentes activaron su Quirk comenzaron a golpear a la criatura

Un golems de forma humanoide se acercó al grupo

-''¡Dark shadow!''

El Quirk de Tokoyami ataco a la criatura golpeando una de sus piernas mientras Ojiro utilizaba su cola para golpear la otra haciendo que cayera de rodillas

-''¡Aoyama, ahora!''

El rubio estaba parado en la parte superior de un pino y lanzo un rayo hacia la criatura golpeándolo en la espalda

Otra criatura se acercó al grupo pero mineta comenzó a arrojarles sus esferas pegándolo a los arboles

-''aléjate mineta'' Kaminari se subió sobre la criatura -''1.3 millones de voltios'' una gran descarga carbonizo a la criatura, pero también dejo el cerebro de Kaminari en corto

-''¡pájaros del bosque! ¡Alejen a la criatura malvada!''

Koda invoco una gran parvada de aves que comenzó a atacar a otra criatura mientras mina se acercaba y le derretía as piernas haciéndolo caer de rodillas, entonces Hagakure comenzó a correr mientras era perseguida por otra criatura

-''bien hecho atrayéndolo Hagakure-san''

Mina arrojo acido a las piernas de la otra criatura cayera de rodillas

-''chicos, agáchense'' Aviso Momo

Las cabezas de las bestias fueron destruidas por un cañón que había creado Momo

-''¡bien hecho! Yao-momo''

Otra bestia similar a una tortuga se dirigió hacia el grupo, pero Ochako se acercó sigilosamente y lo toco cuando la criatura comenzó a flotar

-''¡ahora Tsu-chan!''

Asui se balanceo de una liana mientras envolvía su lengua alrededor de la criatura y el arrojo hacia el cielo

-''liberar'' la castaña junto sus dedos mientras desactivaba su Quirk haciendo que la criatura cayera al suelo

Comenzaron a aparecer más bestias pero Todoroki utilizo su hielo para restringir sus movimientos mientras Bakugou os destruía con sus explosiones

-''no me estorbes, bastardo mitad y mitad''

-''no lo hago''

-''¡vienen desde el cielo!''

Todos vieron tres criaturas aladas acercándose rápidamente. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo vieron unas plumas negras caer del cielo y se dieron cuenta de que Izuku se dirigía rápidamente hacia las bestias

Creando un Windmill Shuriken en cada mano Izuku el arrojo partiendo a dos de las bestias por la mitad, entonces materializo su Guan Dao

-''**vas a intentar esa técnica que has estado practicado''**

-''_es la oportunidad perfecta''_

Izuku activo Full Cowl y materializo su Guan Dao, retiro su brazo y luego lo llevo hacia adelante a gran velocidad repitiendo esta acción varias veces aumentando cada vez más la velocidad del golpe mientras la cuchilla impactaba contra el cuerpo de la criatura

-''¡lightning Blade!''

Cuando termino los pedazos de la bestia comenzó a caer al suelo

-''**¡de eso estaba hablando! ¡Creaste una técnica increíble!''**

-''una pregunta sensei ¿Por qué todas las armas que creo tienen apariencias similares y el Guan Dao tiene su propio diseño?''

-''**…eso es porque es la materialización de una promesa''**

-''¿promesa?''

**-''te lo explicare luego, aun no terminamos''**

Izuku se dirigió hacia sus compañeros cuando vio que se aceraban más bestias

* * *

**Varias horas después 5:20 PM**

Aizawa junto a las Pussycats salieron del edificio donde se hospedarían cuando escucharon ruidos provenientes de los arboles

-''finalmente llegaron'' sonrió Pixie-bob

Del bosque salieron los estudiantes de la clase A golpeados y completamente exhausto luego de haber forzados sus Quirks como s veía en Iida que venía arrastrando las piernas o Bakugou que caminaba sujetando sus brazos

-''parece que no había que amenazarlos con no almorzar''

-''moriré de hambre'' gimió Kirishima

-''legaran a las 12:30 mi trasero'' se quejó Sero

-''eso es lo que nos tomaría a nosotras'' les sonrió Mandalay

-''entonces solo estaban alardeando''

-''sensei ¿Dónde está Midoriya-kun?'' pregunto Iida

Aizawa miro a su alumno confundido -''¿Qué hay con Midoriya?''

-''cuando las bestias dejaron de apareces hace casi dos horas Izuku-kun simplemente desapareció'' informo Uraraka

-''allí esta'' aviso Shouji señalando un árbol

En dicho árbol se encontraba Izuku durmiendo en una gran rama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza

-''¡despierta maldito nerd!''

Bakugou le arrojo una explosión al peliverde dormido, pero este salto del árbol y materializo su Guan Dao apuntando a su atacante a pesar de estar medio dormido, la pelea se detuvo cuando Aizawa borro el Quirk de ambos

-''¿Qué paso?'' Izuku se froto la cabeza

-''¿Dónde diablos estabas Midoriya?'' le pregunto Kaminari

-''cuando los golems desaparecieron me adelante para ver qué tan lejos estábamos y accidentalmente me dormí, lo siento''

-''**tus palabras fueron y cito: no van a tardar mucho y luego te acostaste a dormir''**

-''_ellos no tienen por qué saber eso''_

-''chico tiene habilidad, reacciono al peligro a pesar de que aún no está despierto completamente'' le dijo Mandalay a Pixie-bob

-''honestamente pensé que tardarían más'' sonrió Pixie-bob -''no pensé que entenderían mi bestias de tierra. Ustedes son buenos especialmente ustedes cuatro'' señalo a Izuku, Iida, Bakugou y Todoroki -''ustedes no dudaron, puedo decir que esto viene de sus experiencias adquiridas'' entonces se arrojó contra los cuatro mientras movía sus brazos animadamente -''¡estoy ansiosa por ver en que se convertirán en tres años! ¡Los pido para mi desde ahora!''

Entonces Izuku sujeto las muñecas de la heroína mientras sonreía -''te tomare la palabra entonces''

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron por unos segundos antes de adquirir una sonrisa coqueta -''estas seguro tal vez sea demasiado 'salvaje' para ti''

El peliverde se acercó hasta que sus cuerpos estaban a unos centímetros -''no lo sabremos hasta que lo intente ¿verdad?''

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver a él peliverde coquetear tan descaradamente con la heroína profesional, Momo solo suspiro esta era la forma de ser de su novio después de todo, ella ya sabía cómo era Izuku realmente

La sonrisa de Pixie-bob se ensancho antes de girar y hacer que la cola de su traje rozara la nariz de Izuku

-''ya veremos''

-''Mandalay ¿ella siempre ha sido tan activa?'' pregunto Aizawa

-''bueno, ella está un poco agitada ya que está en la edad de casarse y todo eso''

-''por cierto ¿alguna es la madre de ese niño?'' Izuku señalo al niño que los estaba mirando con un ceño fruncido

-''oh no, ese es mi sobrino Kota'' Mandalay le hizo señas para que se acercara -''Kota, ven a saludar estos chicos estarán con nosotros por una semana''

Izuku se acercó al chico mientras lo miraba vestía una camisa blanca, pantalones cortos oscuros y botas negras. Tenía el pelo negro corto y puntiagudo y usaba un sombrero rojo con cuernos dorados en forma de punta en el frente

Poniendo una rodilla en el suelo extendió la mano -''es un placer, soy Izuku Midoriya y estudio en Yuuei''

Entonces el pequeño le lanzo un puñetazo que impacto con el rostro de Izuku, pero el peliverde ni siquiera se inmuto, en cambio sujeto el puño del que lo había golpeado. El niño comenzó a forcejear, pero Izuku lo mantenía sujetado

-''déjame ir''

-''estás enojado… lo veo en tus ojos'' soltó la mano de Kota mientras el niño se iba con el ceño fruncido

-''no voy a perder el tiempo con un montón de perdedores que quieren fingir que son héroes''

-''**guau, el niño esta amargado''**

-''_la pregunta es ¿Por qué?''_

-''lo lamento'' se disculpó Mandalay

-''no te preocupes'' respondió con una sonrisa

Aizawa se aclaró la garganta -''bien, ahora vayan por su equipaje al autobús, una vez que se hayan instalado vayan y tomen su cena en el comedor. Después de eso tomen un baño y descansen el verdadero reto comienza mañana''

* * *

**Unos minutos después **

-''¡gracias por la comida!''

Todos comenzaron a comer a gran velocidad la cena que les estaban sirviendo

-''¿el dormitorio de las chicas es de tamaño regular entonces?''

-''si, oí que el de los chicos es enorme ¿podemos ir de visita después de la cena?''

-''claro, mientras más mejor''

-''¡mis papilas lloran lágrimas de alegría! ¡Este arroz es puro oro!'' lloro Kirishima

-''¡podría comer de este tazón para siempre! ¡Mis intestinos se están llenando!'' exclamo Kaminari

Pixie-bob que llevaba una bandeja miro a los chicos -''solo los atenderemos por hoy, así que no se preocupen y coman cuanto quieran''

-''Kota puedes traer esos vegetales'' le pidió Mandalay a su sobrino

Frunciendo el ceño el niño hizo lo que le indicaron, mientras Izuku lo miraba detenidamente

-''**¿Por qué te interesa ese niño?''**

-''_al principio no lo hacía, pero luego fue lo que dijo lo que me llamo la atención''_

-''**supongo que es raro que un niño odie a los héroes''**

-''_si''_

-''**si vas a entrometerte ten cuidado''**

-''_de acuerdo''_

* * *

**Unos momentos después **

Todos estaban relajándose en el baño al aire libre que habían preparado Mandalay y Pixie-bob

-''Esto es fantástico'' exclamo Sero

-''nada como un buen baño después de una fantástica cena'' opino Satou

Entonces entraron Kaminari y Mineta con las toallas en los hombros

-''¡ustedes dos! ¡Tengan un poco de respeto!'' les regaño Iida

-''oh vamos Iida, somos todos hombres aquí'' se excusó Kaminari

-''tienes razón no hay nada malo'' Kirishima se sacó la toalla junto algunos de los demás

Entonces entro Izuku mientras se frotaba los hombros -''maldición, me siento fatigado'' en ese momento vio a casi todos sus compañeros desnudos

-''**¿y ahora qué? ¿Todos se pusieron raros o qué?''**

Negando con la cabeza el peliverde se dirigió hacia el agua, pero fue detenido por Kaminari

-''vamos Midoriya haz como nosotros''

-''no gracias, creo que es mejor estar así''

Izuku no se percató de mineta detrás de el -''vamos ¡acaso no eres hombre!'' le arranco la toalla

Algunos apartaron la mirada mientras otros abrieron los ojos en shock

-''c-creo que Midoriya t-tiene razón'' Kaminari se envolvió la toalla de nuevo seguido por todos los demás

Izuku le arrebato la toalla a mineta antes de dirigirse al agua

El silencio era pesado mientras la mayoría de los hombres de la clase A tenían un aura depresiva

-''**Jajaja creo que lastimaste sus egos'' **Falcón estaba sujetándose los costados mientras se reía

-''_siempre creí que era normal''_

-''**créeme lo que tienes no es normal, no digo que sea malo ya que ni Rumi ni Momo se han quejado ¿o sí?''**

Después de un rato Mineta se acercó a la pared que dividía los baños

-''bueno, la comida estuvo increíble pero, eso no es por lo que vine, lo que en realidad estamos buscando se encuentra más allá de este muro''

Izuku miro a su compañero de clase -''yo que tu no lo haría, tus planes siempre salen mal''

Entonces se echaron gritos del otro lado -''¡qué bien se siente! -''¡las aguas termales son o mejor!''

Mineta abrazo la pared -''ven, ahí está. Que no se haya separado la hora del baño de hombres y mujeres no fue un accidente. Es una bendición de los dioses''

Iida se puso de pie -''¡Mineta-kun detente! ¡Eso es desagradable para las mujeres y para ti mismo! ¡No puedes pasar por este muro!''

-''que puritano'' Mineta empezó a subir rápidamente la pared con ayuda de su Quirk -''¡los muros existen para escalarse! ¡Plus ultra!''

-''¡no deshonres el lema de nuestra escuela!''

Justo en el momento que el pervertido estaba por llegar a la cima, apareció Kota sobre el muro y empujo a Mineta

-''si quieres ser un héroe primero aprende a ser una persona digna''

-''¡maldito mocoso!'' mineta cayo con su trasero impactando el rostro de Iida

-''**quien mal anda, mal acaba'' **

-''_ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor'' _

-''¡muchas gracias Kota-kun!'' se escuchó del otro lado

En ese momento Izuku vio a Kota girarse, luego perder el equilibrio y caer hacia el suelo

-''_full Cowl 15%'' _

Izuku atrapo al pequeño antes de que cayera al suelo

-''¿está bien Midoriya?''

-''si, solo esta inconsciente''

-''¿Qué hacemos?'' pregunto Shouji

-''no, se preocupen lo llevare con Mandalay''

Con eso dicho Izuku se dirigió hacia a oficina del gerente del edificio donde se encontraba la heroína e Izuku procedió a contarle lo sucedido

* * *

**Unos minutos después **

-''parece que se desmayó por el miedo a la caída… gracias'' Mandalay miro a su sobrino recostado en el sofá de la habitación

-''**estoy 99% seguro que no fue por eso''**

-''eraser me dijo que había un chico muy lujurioso entre ustedes, así que le pedí a Kota que vigilara. Las chicas de hoy en día están bien desarrolladas''

-''**amen a eso''**

-''él está a salvo y eso es lo importante'' Izuku se pasó una mano por el pelo

-''por suerte estuviste allí para ayudarlo''

Izuku miro al niño por unos momentos recordando lo que había dicho

(-''no voy a perder el tiempo con un montón de perdedores que quieren fingir que son héroes'')

-''no le gustan los héroes ¿verdad?''

-''¿mmm?''

-''desde que era niño yo y los que estaban a mi alrededor siempre deseamos ser héroes, que alguien tan joven los aborrezca tanto es algo que me parece inusual''

-''si, a decir verdad hay muchos que aborrecen a los héroes. Si hubiera tenido una crianza normal, él probablemente hubiera crecido para idolatrar a los héroes''

Izuku levanto una ceja -''¿normal?''

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entro Pixie-bob con una bandeja con dos tazas de te

-''los primos de Mandalay, los padres de Kota. Ellos solían ser héroes pero perdieron la vida en el cumplimiento del deber''

-''**así que es huérfano''**

Izuku miro a la Mandalay esperando una explicación

-''hace dos años, estaban protegiendo a unos civiles de un villano. Para un héroe eso es una muerte respetable y honorable, pero para un niño que apenas entiende lo que le rodea… sus padres eran su mundo… su todo. Él debe haber pensado 'mis padres me abandonaron'… pero todo el mundo alababa su sacrificio. A decir verdad, creo que nosotras tampoco le agradamos porque somos heroínas. Pero como su única pariente viva soy su encargada porque no tiene a donde ir. Desde su punto de vista los héroes deben ser algo incomprensible y desagradable''

Izuku suspiro -''todos los humanos tenemos opiniones diferentes, pero creo que la actitud que tiene es porque no entiende las razones de un héroe''

-''¿a qué te refieres?'' pregunto Mandalay

-''todos en la case 1-A deseamos convertimos en héroes pero tenemos diferentes razones para ello, querer ser como alguien a quien admiras, darle una mejor vida a los que amas, querer superar a alguien, todos tenemos nuestro 'por qué'. Pero para él debe verse como que salimos con trajes llamativos a matarnos los unos a los otros. Kota es muy joven y no entiende nuestro 'por qué' eso debe entristecerlo, enojarlo y frustrarlo''

-''supongo que es así'' Pixie-bob se acercó al sillón

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre a habitación hasta que Izuku se dirigió la puerta

-''creo que es hora de que vaya a descansar''

-''también ponte algo de ropa exhibicionista'' la rubia intento aligerar el ambiente

El peliverde abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo ante de salir -''dices eso pero ambas me están mirando el trasero''

-''culpable, la vista es muy buena''

Izuku giro la cabeza y les sonrió -''bueno yo también he estado mirando'' se rio cuando vio a ambas mujeres ruborizarse mientras se cubrían el cuerpo con las manos

Luego de salir de la oficina de Mandalay se dirigió a su habitación. Entonces vio a Momo vestida con un yukata mirando por una ventana hacia el exterior. Se acercó sigilosamente y la abrazo por detrás haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito

-''¡Izuku, me sorprendiste!''

-''lo lamento, no pude resistirme''

-''¿Cómo esta Kota-san?''

-''está bien, ahora está descansando''

-''ya veo ¿te diriges a tu habitación?''

-''si, pero ya que estamos por aquí''

-''**¡diversión de campamento!''**

-''Izuku, estamos en medio del pasillo'' la pelinegra se ruborizo

-''te iba a decir que fuéramos a mirar las estrellas afuera unos minutos. Señorita Yaoyorozu sí que tienes una mente sucia''

Un gran rubor apareció en el rostro de Momo -''me gusta cómo se escucha eso, ya que dudo que tengamos tiempo para nosotros dos''

Ambos se acercaron y comenzaron a besarse mientras sonreían, por desgracia su felicidad no duro mucho

-''Yao-momo ¿Dónde estás?''

Mirando hacia el pasillo Momo se percató de que Jirou y Uraraka se acercaban a ella

-''¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo?''

-''¿eh?'' miro frente a ella y vio que Izuku había desaparecido -''nada, solo estaba viendo por la ventana''

-''bueno, vamos a la habitación, jugaremos unos juegos antes de irnos a dormir'' sonrió Ochako

Con eso dicho las tres se fueron sin percatarse de que Izuku estaba colgado de la ventana por la parte de afuera

-''**por poco y te descubren''**

-''que suerte que estaba cerca de esta ventana''

Después de ir a su habitación y confirmarles a sus amigos que Kota se encontraba bien se puso ropa y se agosto en el futon que había en la habitación

-''**sigues pensando en el niño''**

-''_si, ya sé el por qué ahora me pregunto ¿Cómo voy a ayudarlo?''_

-''**haz tenido un día muy agitado mejor descansa y piensa eso en la mañana''**

-''_de acuerdo sensei, buenas noches''_

-''**buenas noches Izuku''**

* * *

**En la mente de Izuku **

Izuku abrió los ojos y se encontró cayendo en un vórtice de fuego multicolor

-''_esto no pasaba hace mucho''_

Cuando termino de caer vio que se encontraba en la ciudad abandonada donde se había criado Falcón, busco a su sensei durante unos segundos hasta que escucho a alguien pateando una lata, dirigiéndose hacia allí vio a Falcón, pero se sorprendió al ver que era un niño de 6 años. Vestía un pantalón negro y una camiseta de manga corta de color rojo sus pequeñas alas estaban en su espalda

-''_se ve adorable''_

-''**que aburrido'' **volvió a patear a lata

En ese momento se escuchó un llanto proveniente de un callejón, Falcón corrió rápidamente hacia el sonido con Izuku flotando detrás de él cuándo entraron al callejón ambos vieron una caja de cartón

-''**¿Qué es esto?'' **movió la caja ligeramente con el pie

Entonces el llanto volvió a escucharse, acercándose el pelinegro miro dentro de la caja y saco lo que había dentro. Izuku abrió los ojos en shock al ver que dentro de la caja había un bebé su cabello era de color marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos

-''**¿Qué haces tú aquí?''**

El bebé dejo de llorar y miro a Falcón confundido, extendió su pequeña mano y le sujeto la nariz

-''**¡oye!'' **

Falcón gruño, pero el bebé solo sonrió mostrando sus encías sin dientes, el pelinegro miro hacia los lados confundido

-''**¿estás solo?... te llevare conmigo y te presentare a todos''**

Falcón extendió sus pequeñas alas y comenzó a llevar a él infante, pero no podía volar más de 5 metros sobre el suelo

-''**esto es molesto, cuando crezca espero poder volar más alto''**

-''_esto es interesante''_

Izuku comenzó a seguir a su sensei mientras se adentraba más adentro de la ciudad, luego de unos minutos llego a una pequeña comunidad y el peliverde se sorprendió cuando vio varias personas desde adultos a niños todos parecían tener Quirks algunos tenían la piel de distinto color, otros con características animales entre otros pero la mayoría tenían Quirks que cambiaban su apariencia

-''_aquí debe ser donde las personas con Quirks se ocultaban del mundo''_

Entonces Falcón se dirigió a una casa que se encontraba en buen estado y era un poco grande, descendió y toco la puerta, cuando se abrió mostro a una mujer tenía el cabello gris atado en una trenza y vestía un kimono, lo que más destacaba e ella eran las orejas y la cola de gato que poseía

-''¿Dónde te encontrabas? Pregunto enojada

El pelinegro se mantuvo impasible mientras levantaba el pequeño paquete que cargaba en sus brazos

-''**lo encontré en una caja''**

Los rasgos enojados de la mujer se suavizaron cuando una pequeña sonrisa adorno sus labios

-''parece que nuestra familia se hizo más grande'' reviso debajo de la pequeña manta -''y es una encantadora niña'' comenzó a mecer al bebé

-''**supongo que solo los mayores notan la diferencia''**

La mujer le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Falcón

-''**¡oye! Eso dolió vieja…''**

La temperatura de la habitación pareció bajar mientras un aura oscura rodeo a la mujer, lentamente se giró para mirar al pelinegro

-''¿Qué… dijiste?'' pregunto amenazadoramente

Falcón comenzó a sudar e Izuku también a pesar de que prácticamente ni siquiera estaba allí **-''q-quise d-decir por favor no me golpees Aria''**

Como había llegado el aura oscura se esfumo repentinamente y la mujer fue rodeada con un aura brillante y maternal

**_-''a veces me pregunto ¿cuál es su Quirk realmente?''_**

-''¿Dónde estabas Falcón?''

**-''Salí a dar un paseo, no te preocupes''**

-''sabes que los únicos que pueden salir de este barrio son los adultos para ir a conseguir comida y ropa ¿verdad?''

-''**puedo cuidarme solo''**

Entonces poco a poco se del piso superior comenzaron a bajar más niños y niñas de edades variadas, Falcón se acercó de nuevo a Aria que estaba sentada mirándolo

-''**¿Qué?''**

-''cuando te encontré hace dos años estabas herido y medio muerto, ni siquiera se esperaba que sobrevivieras pero lo hiciste, no recordabas tu nombre así que te pusiste Falcón, desde entonces solo hablas conmigo y con el doctor Satoru… me preocupas''

Falcón miro al bebé que se había dormido **-''tienes muchos hijos de los cuales preocuparte''**

-''también eres mi hijo''

-''**no, solo soy un ave moribunda que salvaste en la calle''**

Aria puso una mano en el hombro de Falcón -''tienes mucho odio e ira en tu corazón''

**-''el mundo nos odia y nos caza como si fuéramos animales''**

-''no los culpes, tienen miedo, si tu continuas odiando te convertirás en lo mismo que ellos, debes dejar ir esos sentimientos''

Falcón comenzó a salir de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la salida -''**esos sentimientos son lo único que me mantiene vivo''**

Izuku vio todo el intercambio -''_supongo que realmente lo tuvo difícil''_

Entonces se vio rodeado por el mismo vórtice de fuego y sus alrededores comenzaron a cambiar ahora se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de las afueras de la ciudad destruida

-''¡esperen malditos!''

Izuku vio que a la vuelta de la esquina Falcón venia volando rápidamente sujetando a Shun estaban cargando dos grandes bolsas cada uno mientras eran perseguidos por cuatro sujetos en motocicletas que les disparaban

-''_creo que estoy en su adolescencia''_

-''¡apresúrate Falcón!''

-**''¡cállate! ¡No eres de mucha ayuda!''**

Entonces los disparos se detuvieron mientras los hombres maldecían e intentaban acercarse

-''se les acabaron las balas''

Falcón intento aumentar su velocidad pero cuando doblo por una esquina una camioneta se acercaba a ellos debido a la gran cantidad de peso que cargaba no pudo esquivarlo completamente y termino cayendo junto con Shun ambos rodaron por el piso hasta terminar en las puertas de un dojo

Shun se froto la cabeza -''eso dolió ¿Cómo estas Falcón?''

El pelinegro se puso de pie y se sujetó el hombro, hizo una mueca cuando volvió a ponerlo en su lugar -''estoy bien''

Para su mala suerte las motocicletas los alcanzaron y la camioneta también de la cual bajaron cuatro hombres

-''parece que atrapamos al par de ratas''

-''**si, pero eso en que te convierte''**

-''en tu verdugo si no devuelven lo que se llevaron''

-''**eh… no me dan ganas''**

Los hombres empuñaron tubos de metal y katanas

-''¿Qué hacemos Falcón?''

El polvo negro se arremolino en las manos de Falcón, luego creo dos espadas y le arrojo una a Shun **-''vamos a pelear, de cualquier forma nos van a intentar matar'' **

-''parece que no eres tan tonto como aparentas chico''

Los dos adolescentes miraron al grupo frente a ellos cuando estaban por hacer un movimiento las puertas del dojo se abrieron. Falcón y Shun cayeron al piso cuando les patearon la espalda

El pelinegro se froto la cabeza mientras miraba al hombre que lo pateo, era un anciano con cabello largo atado en una trenza, tenía un bigote largo que caía debajo de la barbilla, vestía un uniforme de kung fu blanco con botones y un cinturón negro, en su mano tenía un objeto largo envuelto en una tela

-''¡oye! ¿Cuál es tu problemas…?'' Shun intento hablar pero fue detenido por Falcón que puso una mano en su boca

Tanto Izuku como Falcón tuvieron el mismo pensamiento -''_este hombre** es peligroso''**_

El anciano salió afuera del dojo y miro a todos las personas que se encontraban afuera -''ustedes no tienen por qué estar aquí y no permitiré que manchen este lugar con su sangre''

-''¿acaso quieres morir viejo?''

-''no te metas en nuestro camino''

-''sin importar lo que digas, vamos a matar a esas dos ratas''

El pelinegro le hizo señas al rubio para que se pusieran detrás del anciano. El hombre saco la tela del objeto sostenía en la mano revelando un Guan Dao, el mango era de color rojo y tenía dos perlas atadas en la parte inferior de loa cuchilla, la cuchilla media 1 metro

-''¡acábenlo!''

El anciano extendió el su arma y apuñalo el hombro de uno de los atacantes derribándolo, con el Guan Dao detuvo una Katana y empujo al hombre para atrás luego pateo su pierna para que cayera de rodillas y luego lo golpeo con la rodilla en la nariz, otro de los atacantes intento atacarlo por la espalda pero el anciano lo golpeo en el estómago con el codo y después con la mano abierta golpeo su cuello dejándolo inconsciente, entonces el anciano corrió y clavo la cuchilla del arma en el suelo y la utilizo para impulsarse hacia adelante y pateo el rostro de otro de sus oponentes, sacando el Guan Dao del piso golpeo la katana de otro oponente partiéndola por la mitad y aprovecho la distracción para golpear su pecho con su palma haciéndolo caer jadeando por aire, giro y apunto su Guan Dao a los últimos tres que quedaban en pie

-''_increíble esos movimientos son similares a los que me enseño Falcón-sensei''_

-''nos rendimos'' los hombres arrojaron sus armas al suelo

El anciano se puso de pie poniendo su arma a su lado -''larense de aquí y si los vuelo a ver no seré tan amable''

Después de cargar a sus compañeros inconscientes en la camioneta los hombres se fueron a toda velocidad de lugar. El anciano se giró para mirar a los dos jóvenes que inmediatamente levantaron las manos en señal de rendición

-''no queremos pelear''

-''**eso fue increíble''**

El hombre se dirigió de nuevo al dojo

-''**¡espere!''**

-''¿Qué necesitas?''

-''**¡quisiera que me enseñara a pelear así! Puedo crear mi propia arma'' **Falcón materializo un Guan Dao igual al del anciano solo que el mango era negro

El hombre miro al pelinegro por unos segundos y luego lo ataco lanzando un golpe vertical que Falcón por poco y pudo boquear, pero su Guan Dao fue partido por la mitad y callo sobre su trasero

-''tus armas son débiles porque no tienes una razón para pelear, es inútil que pueda enseñarte''

Sin decir más, el anciano se metió en el dojo y cerró la puerta detrás de el

-''¿entendiste lo que dijo?''

-''**no y eso es lo que me enoja''**

Sin decir nada más los adolescentes tomaron las bolsas y retomaron su camino de nuevo, luego de unos minutos ambos llegaron un callejón entre dos edificios pero la entrada estaba bloqueada por una gran pared de casi 10 metros de alto

-''¡oye Rin! ¡Estamos de regreso!''

Sobre la pared se vio una melena de cabello castaño -''ya era hora, me estaba cansado de esperar''

La pared comenzó a descender hasta que frente a ellos estaba parada una niña de unos 13 años con cabello y ojos marrones con un vestido verde y sandalias blancas

-''me tenían preocupada''

-''eres adorable'' Shun revolvió el cabello de la niña que aparto su mano enojada

-''¡déjame en paz Shun-nii!''

-''**dejen de jugar y llevemos esto adentro''**

-''de acuerdo levantare la pared'' Rin puso una mano en el suelo y la pared se levantó de nuevo

Los tres caminaron hacia donde se encontraban todos los demás, cuando llegaron todos los miraron impresionados

-''¡vengan! ¡Hay suficiente para todos!'' les informo Shun

Todos se acercaron emocionados mientras comenzaban a repartirse la comida y la ropa que Falcón junto con Shun habían traído, entonces de entre las multitud Aria se acercó hasta los tres adolecentes

-''Mamá''

-''Aria-sama''

**-''Aria''**

_*Slap*_

Todos guardaron silencio cuando vieron la fuerte bofetada que le había dado Aria a Falcón, por su parte el pelinegro estaba tranquilo a pesar de la marca roja en su mejilla

-''¡¿Por qué te fuiste sin permiso?!''

-''se estaban agotando los suministros y las heridas de los que fueron la última vez no se han curado. Shun y yo ya estamos listos'' fue la respuesta tranquila de Falcón

La mujer quería gritar más, pero se contuvo mientras miraba a su hijo -''¿tuvieron problemas?''

**-''no, fue fácil''**

Aria entrecoro los ojos -''Shun-kun ¿tuvieron algún problema?'' pregunto con una sonrisa

El rubio comenzó a sudar a pesar de que Aria estaba sonriendo podía ver el aura oscura alrededor de ella

-''b-bueno, tal v-vez unos sujetos nos p-persiguieron''

Falcón se palmeo el rostro **-''enserio ¿eso es lo que se necesita para hacerte hablar?''**

-''p-pero, nos salvó un hombre que salió de un dojo con un arma genial''

-''veo que se encontraron con Hao-san''

Falcón vio como un anciano con un bastón se acercaba a ellos, ya estaba cuando se formó la comunidad de personas con Quirk, el hombre no tenía uno, pero había ayudado a los primeros integrantes de la comunidad de Quirks a ocultarse del mundo

-''Kenji-san ¿conoce a ese hombre?''

-''así es, Hao-san fundo ese dojo con su esposa y comenzó a enseñar artes marciales chinas, pero cuando este fragmento de la ciudad fue destruido su esposa e hijo murieron. Él no guarda rencor contra las personas con Quirks, pero se niega a abandonar su dojo''

-''ya veo, eso es triste'' hablo Rin

(-''tus armas son débiles porque no tienes razones para pelear…'')

**-''Tch…''** Falcón comenzó a alejarse del lugar ignorando las llamadas de todos los demás, camino unos minutos hasta llegar a la casa donde se había criado, saliendo al patio trasero se sentó debajo de un árbol que había allí

**continuara...**

* * *

**hasta aqui llega el capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado como siempre cualquier review y PM es bienvenido **


	27. Promesa

**hola a todos lamento haber tardado tanto en subir capitulo, pero no se preocupen hay una sorpresa al final del capitulo**

* * *

**Previamente **

_(-''tus armas son débiles porque no tienes razones para pelear…'')_

**_-''Tch…''_**_ Falcón comenzó a alejarse del lugar ignorando las llamadas de todos los demás, camino unos minutos hasta llegar a la casa donde se había criado, saliendo al patio trasero se sentó debajo de un árbol que había allí _

Capítulo 27: Promesa

Izuku seguía mirando a su sensei que solamente estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados -''_me es muy difícil creer que ese es Falcón-sensei. No hay duda de que Hao-san fue el maestro de Facón-sensei ¿Cómo habrá hecho para convencerlo?''_

Ambos hombres escucharon pasos acercándose a ellos y vieron a Rin caminaba hacia donde estaba Falcón junto con otro hombre tenía el cabello corto de color marrón y ojos color azul vestía unos pantalones marrones y una camisa blanca junto con una bata de medico

-''¡te encontré Falcón! Sabía que estarías aquí''

**-''Rin, Satoru-sensei ¿Qué hacen aquí?''**

-''dudo que hayas podido llegar hasta aquí sin ninguna herida'' el doctor hablo tranquilamente

**-''estoy bien, solo un par de golpes''**

Satoru-sensei se acercó a Falcón, puso una mano sobre su hombro y luego presiono haciendo que el soltara un gruñido y se alejara del contacto

-''deja de hacerte el duro y acepta la ayuda'' Rin frunció el ceño con las manos en las caderas

-''Jajaja Rin-chan será una gran esposa para Falcón cuando crezca''

La castaña adquirió un tono rojo en sus mejillas, mientras Falcón puso los ojos en blanco y resoplo

-''**ya quisiera, me gustan las chicas con más carne'' **puso las manos frente a él asemejando un par de pechos

Rin frunció el ceño y apunto con su mano al suelo de donde salió una piedra del tamaño de una pelota de tenis y golpeo a Falcón en la cabeza

-''**¡auch! ¿Cuál es tu problema?''**

-''solo dame 5 años más y estarás babeando por mí''

El doctor solo se rio entre dientes -''Rin-chan ¿podrías traerme un poco de agua? es para el tratamiento de Falcón''

-''si'' Rin corrió hacia la casa

-''**¿pensé que siempre traías agua contigo?''**

El castaño saco una cantimplora de su bata -''lo hago'' entones se arremango mostrando unas líneas azules que iban desde su codo hasta la punta de sus dedos, las líneas comenzaron a brillar y el agua en la cantimplora cubrió sus manos, puso su mano en el hombro de Falcón que hizo una mueca por un momento antes de relajarse y sentir como el daño era curado

-''**me alegra que este usted aquí sensei'**

-''es bueno saber que se aprecian mis habilidades''

Unos segundos después el agua fue absorbida por el hombro de Falcón y el doctor retiro su mano

-''**gracias''**

-''de nada, ten más cuidado por favor''

-''**lo intentare''**

-''te recuerdo que hay personas que se preocupan por ti, Aria-san te quiere como un hijo, Shun-kun es tu mejor amigo y Rin-chan esta perdidamente enamorada de ti'' dijo esto último con un tono pícaro

-''**aun es una niña''**

-''está creciendo y cuando menos te des cuenta se convertirá en una encantadora mujer''

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera contestar Rin regreso con una botella de agua en sus manos

-''aquí tiene sensei''

-''gracias'' relleno su cantimplora y luego se puso de pie -''no hagas mucha fuerza por unos dos días, Rin-chan te lo encargo''

-''¡si! ¡Déjemelo a mí!''

-''**gracias por todo sensei''**

Con una última sonrisa el doctor se despidió dejando al par debajo de la sombra del árbol, Rin se sentó junto a Falcón. El pelinegro suspiro y saco una pequeña bolsa de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero y se lo entregó a la joven junto a el

-''¿Qué es?''

-''**dijiste que querías chocolate''**

La joven abrió la bolsa y sonrió cuando vio que en el interior de la bolsa había distintos tipos de chocolate, rápidamente salto a los brazos del pelinegro

-''¡gracias Falcón! ¡Sabía que me amabas!''

El pelinegro solo suspiro y se dejó abrazar por la joven, luego de un momento ambos se sentaron con Rin apoyada en el hombro de Falcón

-''gracias Falcón''

-''**de nada''**

-''no me refiero a eso, Mamá me conto que fuiste tú quien me encontró cuando era una Bebé, si no fuera por ti no estaría aquí hoy'' puso su mano sobre la de él -''gracias por todo Falcón''

-''**me alegro de haberte encontrado'' **entrelazo los dedos con ella

Izuku sonrió -''_me pregunto si ella es…''_

Entonces el peliverde fue rodeado por fuego de nuevo mientras el paisaje a su alrededor comenzaba a cambiar, entonces apareció en una habitación donde se encontraban Falcón, Aria, Shun y el doctor Satoru que se encontraba con un estetoscopio revisando a Rin que estaba con las mejillas rojas mientras sudaba mucho y su piel estaba demasiado pálida, cuando termino el doctor salió de la habitación seguido por Aria y Falcón

-''¿Cómo se encuentra sensei?''

-''lo lamento mucho, la enfermedad ha avanzado demasiado, le quedan solo unos días''

Falcón sujeto la bata del doctor -''**¿no hay nada que puedas hacer? ¿Qué hay de tu Quirk?'' **

-''mi Quirk solo puede curar heridas físicas, una enfermedad está más allá de mis capacidades sin contar que no contamos con los medicamentos o el equipo médico para tratarla''

-''ya veo, gracias sensei'' Aria se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación

-''**¡Maldición!'' **Falcón golpeo la pared con rabia

-''lo siento Falcón''

Falcón bajo la mirada al suelo -''**sensei, ¿Qué sucederá si traigo la medicina que necesita?''**

-''…''

-''**¿por favor sensei?''**

-''no la curara, pero mejorara un poco su estado y aliviara los dolores que ha estado sintiendo''

-''**anote que es lo que necesito''**

-''¡Falcón! Para poder conseguir los medicamentos tendrás que ir a las farmacias que están en el centro de la ciudad ¡eso sería un suicidio!''

-''**es la única opción que me queda… cuento con usted sensei''**

* * *

**En la noche**

Falcón se encontraba afuera de la casa, mirando la ventana del piso superior antes de comenzar a caminar

-''¿A dónde vas?''

-''**Shun, tengo algo que hacer'' **respondió sin mirar atrás

-''¿si sabes que será peor si sabe que moriste por su culpa?''

-''**es por eso que no voy a morir'' **

Con eso Facón desplego sus alas y se fue. Llego a la ciudad e inmediatamente aterrizo en el techo, moviéndose sigilosamente comenzó a saltar de techo en techo mientras evitaba ser descubierto. Entonces llego a una farmacia. Cuando estaba cerrando lentamente se deslizo hasta estar detrás de hombre

-''**disculpe''**

-''lo lamento ya cerramos'' el hombre se congelo cuando sintió el filo de una espada en su cuello

-''**adentro''**

El pelinegro miro hacia los lados para ver si alguien los había visto cuando confirmo que todo estaba bien ambos entraron al negocio

-''e-el dinero está a-allá''

-''**eso no me importa, quiero esto'' **saco una lista que tenía en su chaqueta

El hombre miro la lista y luego miro a Falcón confundido -''¿esto es todo?''

-''**si, por favor''**

El hombre se dirigió rápidamente a buscar lo que le pidieron y luego se lo entrego a Falcón en una bolsa

-''algunos están en envases de vidrio, ten cuidado''

-''**gracias''**

El hombre sonrió -''de nada, será mejor que te vayas antes de que ten encuentren por aquí''

Saliendo rápidamente de a farmacia Falcón desplego sus alas y comenzó a dirigirse de nuevo a casa, pero ya estaba saliendo del centro de la ciudad cuando se escuchó un disparo y Falcón gruño de dolor cuando vio que le habían disparado en el ala derecha, comenzó a caer y abrazo la bolsa mientras caía por suerte su cuerpo impacto con unos botes de basura disminuyendo el impacto. El pelinegro se puso de pie y vio su ala herida entonces comenzó a salir del callejón pero fue cegado por varias luces

-''vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?''

-''parece que atrapamos un monstruo''

Cuando la vista de Falcón se enfocó vio que estaba rodeado por 30 hombres todos armados con katanas, armas, cuchillos, entre otras cosas

-''**_esto es malo''_**

-''muere monstruo''

Un hombre se arrojó hacia él, pero Falcón lo pateo en el estómago y luego le dio un rodillazo en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente

-''parece que sabes defenderte, eso está bien sino no sería divertido''

Dejo la bolsa con cuidado dentro del callejón mientras miraba a los hombres frente a el

(-''tienes mucha ira y odio en tu corazón)

-''**_maldición''_**

Falcón salto para esquivar un par de disparos pero uno roso su pierna

(-''te recuerdo que hay personas que se preocupan por ti…'')

**_-''maldición''_**

Creo una espada para detener una katana, luego tomo la cabeza de su atacante y le estrello contra la pared

(-''tus armas son débiles porque no tienes una razón para pelear…'')

-''**_¡maldición!''_**

Sintió un corte en su espalda, pero se mantuvo en pie y giro para patear a su atacante en el pecho. Creo dos espadas y se arrojó hacia sus atacantes

(-''gracias por todo Falcón'')

**-''¡MALDICIÓN!''**

El ruido del metal chocando contra el metal y el sonido de los disparos fue lo único que se podía escuchar en la noche iluminada por la luna llena

* * *

**Varias horas después**

Falcón se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia su hogar cojeando y tampoco podía volar ya que su ala estaba herida, la sangre bloqueaba la vista de su ojo izquierdo pero pudo divisar su casa y una pequeña sonrisa cruzo su rostro, con cada paso que daba iba dejando un rastro de sangre

-''¡dios mío! ¡Falcón!''

Escucho el grito de horror de Aria, pudo reconocer su voz ya que su visión se estaba poniendo borrosa mientras se acercaba. Entonces tropezó y comenzó a caer hacia adelante pero no sintió el suelo ya que su caída fue detenida por un par de brazos

-''carajo Falcón ¿qué te paso ahora?'' escucho la voz de Shun

-''¡idiota! Estas cubierto de heridas'' grito Aria enojada y preocupada

El pelinegro intento hablar pero de su boca solo salió una gran cantidad de sangre que preocupo más a sus amigos

-''llévenlo adentro para que pueda atenderlo'' el doctor Satoru comenzó a acercarse

Cuando estaba cerca del grupo Falcón empujo una bolsa cubierta de sangre contra el pecho de doctor y con el único ojo bueno que le quedaba lo miro directamente

**-''llévale… esto… a Rin''**

Apretando la bolsa en sus manos el doctor asintió mientras corría dentro de la casa

-''¡llévenlo adentro! ¡Cuando termine con Rin-chan atenderé a Falcón!''

Eso fue lo último que escucho Falcón antes de que todo se pusiera negro. Por su parte Izuku estaba en shock mientras todo a su alrededor comenzaba a cambiar de nuevo

Falcón estaba sentado bajo loa sombra del árbol afuera de su casa, mientras miraba al cielo que estaba en tonos naranjas y rosados comenzado a ser cubierto por nubes negras, a pesar de haber sido curado por el doctor Satoru tenía vendados los brazos, la pierna y su ala. Se puso de pie mientras se dirigía dentro de la casa subió las escaleras y se paró afuera de la habitación de Rin sujeto el picaporte mientras recordaba las palabras que estaban enterradas en lo profundo de su corazón como un cuchillo

(-''los medicamentos ya han cumplido su tarea Falcón y yo creo que no pasara de esta noche'')

Con suspiro giro el picaporte y abrió la puerta miro hacia la cama donde se encontraba acostada Rin que sonrió al verlo entrar

-''hola''

-''**hola ¿Cómo te sientes?'' **

-''ya no siento dolor, gracias a ti''

-''**es bueno escucharlo'' **se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama

-''no era necesario que hicieras eso''

-''**vamos, no me digas eso, no fue nada''**

-''mira el estado en el que terminaste''

-''**creo que lo vales''**

La castaña se ruborizo -''Falcón… ¿pudo pedirte algo?''

-''**lo que quieras''**

-''cierra los ojos''

El pelinegro la miro con sospecha durante unos segundos pero hizo lo que le pidieron, no sucedió nada pero luego sintió una presión en sus labios y un par de manos sujetar su rostro, entonces rodeo su pequeña cintura con sus brazos cuando se separaron Rin tenía un tenue rubor y una sonrisa brillante en su rostro

-''ese fue mi primer beso''

-''**el mío también''**

Rin tosió un poco y Falcón la ayudo a recostarse de nuevo

-''a pesar de toda la situación… no tengo miedo de lo que va a pasarme''

-''**no quiero que te vayas'' **sujeto su mano mientras intentaba reprimir las lagrimas

-''tengo algo para ti, revisa debajo de la cama''

Obedeciendo el pelinegro buzo debajo de la cama y saco una bolsa de papel y la abrió, sorprendido saco una máscara de porcelana negra, era un halcón con detalles en plateado

-''la hice para ti'' levanto la mano y acuno el rostro del pelinegro -''Falcón tienes un gran corazón te preocupas por los demás aunque no quieras demostrarlo, siempre ayudas sin querer nada a cambio… por eso quiero que tomes esa mascara y me prometas que sin importar que suceda nunca vas a cambiar, que siempre vas ayudar a quien lo necesite, que todos sepan que siempre estarás allí''

-''**te lo prometo''**

Rin comenzó a cerrar los ojos -''algún día volveremos a vernos… Te Amo Falcón''

La mano se deslizo por su rostro hasta caer inerte en la cama, un rayo rompió el silencio cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer. Poniéndose de pie Falcón le dio un último beso en los labios y luego salió por la puerta donde se encontraba Aria con todos los demás mientras lloraban. Sin decir una palabra Falcón salió de la casa

* * *

**En un dojo abandonado **

Han se encontraba tomando te mientras escuchaba la lluvia caer afuera, dirigió su mirada hacia un estante donde se encontraba una foto de su difunta esposa e hijo. Aun le dolía recordarlos pero él no era como las demás personas no condenaba a todas las personas con Quirks por las acciones de un solo sombre

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes que venían de la entrada de su dojo, tomando su confiable Guan Dao se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró con un joven de pelo negro completamente empapado mientras tenia lágrimas en los ojos

-''te recuerdo, eres el joven ladrón del otro día ¿Qué haces aquí?''

-''**por favor ¡quiero que usted me entrene!''**

-''¿Por qué razón?''

**-''¡tengo que volverme más fuerte por ella! ¡Necesito cumplir mi promesa!''**

Mientras Falcón hablaba Han se dio cuenta que un Guan Dao se comenzó a materializarse en la mano del pelinegro

**-''¡me asegurare que mi nombre nunca sea olvidado! ¡Para eso necesito su ayuda!''**

-''de acuerdo''

Falcón abrió los ojos en shock

-''el camino que elegiste no será fácil, pero si ya tomaste la decisión te ayudare a ser más fuerte… parece que al fin encontraste una razón para pelear''

El fuego rodeo los alrededores mientras comenzaba a caer… entonces Izuku despertó

* * *

**De regreso a la realidad **

Izuku abrió los ojos se sentó vio que todos a su alrededor seguían durmiendo entonces sintió una gota en su mano y se percató de que estaba llorando, saco su celular de debajo de su almohada y vio que eran las 4:00 AM secándose las lágrimas se puso de pie y comenzó a ponerse su uniforme de gimnasia

-''_sensei''_

-''**mmm ¿Qué pasa?''**

-''_voy a comenzar a entrenar''_

**-''_*yawn* _¿estás seguro? ¿No es muy temprano?''**

-''_yo… tengo que volverme más fuerte''_

Falcón sonrió -''**¿Qué estamos esperando?''**

* * *

**A las 5:30 AM **

Toda la clase 1-A se encontraba afuera del edificio de las Pussycats medio dormidos se pararon frente a Aizawa

-''buenos días a todos, hoy iniciaremos un riguroso entrenamiento de refuerzo. La verdadera misión de este campamento es fortalecer el Quirks de todos para que puedan obtener sus licencias provisionales. Esta será una preparación para enfrentarse en contra de verdaderas acciones hostiles y agresiones de sus enemigos. Con eso dicho Bakugou lanza esto'' le arrojo una bola al ruido

-''esto es del examen de fuerza física'' el rubio inspecciono la Bola

-''tus datos indican que tu record fue un lanzamiento de 705.2 metros. Veamos que tanto has mejorado''

-''¡wow, una prueba de crecimiento de habilidades!''

-''¡estos tres meses han sido intensos, seguro será 1 kilometro!''

-''¡vamos Bakugou!''

El rubio sonrió -''¡ahora muere!'' grito mientras lanzaba la pelota

Aizawa miro el dispositivo en su mano y luego miro al grupo -''709.6 metros''

-''eso no es lo que esperaba ver'' dijo Sero

-''en estos tres meses todos ustedes han ganado mucha experiencia. Y por supuesto en serio han crecido, pero ese conocimiento ha sido emocional y técnico. Es hora de concentrarse en un avance físico también''

-''así que de eso se trata''

Todos se giraron para ver a Izuku que se acercaba a ellos

-''**tu Quirk no tiene problemas ya que entrenas para mejorar el porcentaje que puedes manejar del One For All y también materializas armas hasta el cansancio y poco a poco aumenta la cantidad de armas que puedes materializar''**

_-''aun así ¿me pregunto qué tipo de entrenamiento recibiré?''_

-''¿Dónde estabas Midoriya?'' pregunto Iida

-''fui a entrenar''

-''¿seguro que quieres forzarte tanto?'' pregunto Aizawa mientras se percataba que había muñequeras compresoras en los brazos de Izuku

-''estoy listo para lo que sea'' respondió con una sonrisa

El profesor de la U.A sonrió -''los empujare más allá de sus límites así que traten de no decepcionarme''

* * *

**Varios minutos después con la clase 1-B**

-''¿mejorar nuestros Quirks?''

-''La clase A ya debe haber comenzado'' les dijo Vlad King -''la clase A ya ha brillado demasiado ¿entienden? ¡Es nuestro tuno de brillar!''

-''dijo que hay que 'mejorar nuestros Quirks' tenemos 20 habilidades únicas ¿en qué mejorarnos y cómo?'' pregunto una chica de cabello verde oscuro

-''Tokage tiene razón ¿podría ser más específico?''

-''síganme'' todos comenzaron a caminar por el boque -''las fibras musculares se rompen ante el abuso constante, se raparan y se hacen más duras. Sus Quirks son iguales mientras más los usen más fuertes se volverán ¡en otras palabras solo hay una cosa que hacer! ¡Vayan más allá de sus límites!''

La clase B salió del bosque y vieron a la clase A entrenando. Bakugou estaba mojando sus brazos y luego lanzando explosiones, Ojiro estaba golpeando a Kirishima endurecido con su cola, Sero estaba produciendo cinta sin parar, Satou y Yaoyorozu estaban comiendo mientras utilizaban sus Quirks y así cada integrante de la clase 1-A estaba realizando su propio entrenamiento

-''¿Qué es este infierno?''

-''esto apenas y es cariño''

Vlad se aclaró la garganta-''aquellos que tienen habilidades con un límite, deben elevar esos límites. Mutantes y otros seres compuestos deben entrenar sus respectivos órganos y partes de su cuerpo. Normalmente ajustamos su entrenamiento basados en crecimiento físicos…''

-''pero no tenemos tiempo que perder ahora'' hablo Aizawa

-''con nosotros somos 40 personas ¿pueden 6 profesionales controlar tantos Quirks a la vez?'' pregunto Kendo

-''por eso ellas están aquí''

-''¡es correcto cuatro mentes y un cuerpo!''

Todos vieron al grupo frente a ellos

-''en la mira y resplandecientes''

-''vinimos ofrecer una pata de ayuda''

-''cuando sea donde sea llegaremos''

-''afiladamente linda y gatuna''

-''wild, wild ¡Pussycats!'' el grupo de héroes termino con una pose -''¡versión completa!''

Una chica con traje amarillo, cabello verde y ojos color ámbar le sonrió al grupo -''¡soy Ragdoll! Con mi Quirk 'search' puedo observar y monitorear hasta 100 personas a la vez, su localización y puntos débiles también''

-''soy Pixie-bob y con mi Quirk 'Flowstone' creare un campo de entrenamiento adecuado para ustedes''

-''soy Mandalay y con mi Quirk 'telepath' puedo aconsejar e instruir a múltiples personas a la vez''

Un hombre musculoso con traje y cabello marrón oscuro miro al grupo -''yo estaré a cargo de golpear, patear y otros servicios violentos''

-''_¡eso está mal en tantos niveles!'' _fue el pensamiento de la clase B

-''¡aquellos con simples habilidades de aumento de poder vengan conmigo!... el entrenamiento de Tiger ya ha comenzado''

El héroe señalo a Izuku que estaba haciendo una rutina de baile

-''¡muy bien, ahora ven a mí!'' le indico Tiger a Izuku

Los rayos verdes rodearon a Izuku cuando lanzo un puñetazo, pero el profesional doblo su cuerpo y lo esquivo

-''muy bien ¡pero parece que tus fibras musculares deben sufrir más!'' le lanzo un golpe al peliverde

Debido a que estaban demasiado cerca Izuku solo alcanzo a poner los brazos en X, aun así la fuera del golpe lo arrastro unos metros hacia atrás

-''tienes talento chico, pero te falta movilidad''

Izuku sacudió sus brazos -''¿movilidad?''

-''**tiendes a atacar de frente todo el tiempo, pero habrá oponentes que serán más fuertes que tú, debes aprender a alternar entre atacar y esquivar rápidamente eso puede hacer la diferencia en una pelea''**

-''ya veo''

Tiger se puso en posición de pelea -''¡de nuevo!''

-''¡si señor!'' Izuku se arrojó de nuevo hacia el profesional

Aizawa miro a ambas clases -''_es difícil para la escuela dividir su personal entre los de primer año. Esos cuatro tienen la experiencia y Quirks con una amplia área de efectos que pueden con esta tarea. Con nuestro tiempo limitado esta es la mejor manera de conseguir un avance en el Quirk de todos''_

Unos minutos después Izuku cayó de rodillas en el suelo mientras jadeaba

-''_es muy bueno, sin contar que con su Quirk puede esquivarme con más precisión''_

-''**y yo que pensaba que sería fácil para ti''**

Tiger miro a Izuku en el suelo -''lo haces bien, ahora debes des…''

Una gran cantidad de rayos verdes rodeo a Izuku llamando la atención de varios que vieron al peliverde comenzar a ponerse de pie

-''_All Might y Falcón-sensei me dieron sus Quirks y gran Torino me ayudo a controlarlo… pero poder dominarlos ¡dependerá de mi fuerza de voluntad!''_

El héroe profesional sonrió -''veo que tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad ¡continuemos entonces!''

Izuku y Tiger reanudaron su combate

-''¡eres tan varonil Midoriya!'' grito Kirishima

-''increíble''

-''¡vamos clase A no hay que rendirnos!'' informo Iida

-''¡si!'' fue la respuesta de toda la clase

Bakugou gruño mientras continuaba con su entrenamiento. Sin que nadie lo supiera el entrenamiento estaba siendo observado por Kota

* * *

**Más tarde a las 4:00 PM**

Ragdoll y Pixie-bob se pararon detrás de una mesa

-''¡ayer le dije que sería el último día que les serviríamos!''

-''si quieren comer muevan sus traseros y háganlo ustedes mismos ¡harán curry!''

-''si, señora'' hablo la clas completamente exhaustos

-''**parece que todos están hechos pedazos''**

-''_y solo es el primer día'' _

**-''no seas bebé, has pasado cosas peores'' **

-''hahahaha ¡todos se ven bastante cansados! ¡Pero esa no es excusa para que hagan un trabajo mediocre!'' les aviso Ragdoll

Iida puso una mano en su barbilla -''tienes razón en una emergencia proveer alimento y sustento mental es parte importante de los rescates'' levanto su puño mientras miraba a sus compañeros -''¡vamos a preparar el mejor curry del mundo!''

-''¡s-si!'' respondió la clase aun exhaustos

Ya era de noche cuando todos estaban comiendo el curry que habían hecho, entonces Izuku vio como Kota se metía en el bosque, cuando termino de comer vio a Mandalay mirando en varias direcciones buscando algo sin pensarlo se acercó a la heroína

-''¿necesitas algo Mandalay?''

La heroína salto un poco al ser sorprendida y luego miro a Izuku -''bueno, estoy buscando a Kota para que cene''

-''fue hacia el bosque hace ya un rato''

La mirada de la castaña cayo -''ya veo''

-''¿lo hace con frecuencia?''

-''si, aunque siempre vuelve'' intento fingir una sonrisa

Sin decir nada más Izuku se dirigió a la mesa. Mandalay dio por terminada la conversación y se dirigió adentro, en ese momento casi choca contra Pixie-bob

-''¿no lo encontraste?''

Su compañera negó con la cabeza

-''¿y adónde va él?''

Ambas heroínas vieron a Izuku con un plato de curry, desplegar sus alas y comenzar a volar por el bosque

* * *

**Con Kota **

El joven camino por el bosque hasta llegar a una pequeña montaña, en el lado lateral de la misma tenía un camino para subir, cuando llego a la cima había una plataforma de piedra donde el joven se sentó y miro hacia el horizonte

-''bonito lugar''

El niño se sorprendió cuando vio a Izuku descender del cielo con un plato en las manos

-''debes tener hambre, así que te traje un poco de curry''

-''¡¿Cómo me encontraste?!'' grito enojado

El peliverde puso los ojos en blanco -''volé sobre el bosque y cuando te subiste aquí solo facilitaste mi búsqueda''

-''estoy bien, no quiero comer''

-''no comes bien, por eso estas tan bajito'' Izuku sonrió

-''**Jajaja míralo creo que realmente lo hiciste enojar''**

-''¡cállate! ¿Qué parte de que no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes no entiendes? Esta es mi base secreta así que no eres bienvenido''

Izuku materializo una espada y la clavo al piso, repitió ese proceso mientras se acercaba a Kota -''así que una base secreta…bonito lugar''

-''¿Qué haces?'' pregunto mientras veía al peliverde continuar clavando armas en el suelo

-''entreno mi Quirk de armamento para ampliar la cantidad de armas que puedo crear''

-''ponerse tan emocionados por mejorar sus Quirks es patético ¿en realidad quieres llegar tan lejos para presumir tu estúpido Quirk?''

Izuku solo lo miro, entonces chasqueo los dedos y las armas que había materializado se volvieron polvo negro

-''**creo que tendrás que presionarlo un poco más''**

-''¿tus padres eran Water Hose?''

-''¿Mandalay abrió su gran boca?'' grito completamente furioso

-''no realmente, escuche un par de cosas y luego uní los puntos yo solo. Lamento tu perdida''

-''púdrete, todos ustedes perdieron algunos tornillos. Llamándose héroes y vilanos, matándose como idiotas, presumiendo sus Quirks es por eso que terminan muertos… malditos idiotas'' la voz de Kota se quebró un poco mientras hablaba

-''**creo que descubriste la fuente de su problema, este niño no odia los Quirk odia a la sociedad súper héroes. Los que van por ese camino… no terminan bien''**

_-''todo lo que siente radica en su perdida''_

-''así que te quedas callado, ahora lárgate de aquí''

En solo tres pasos Izuku estaba frente a Kota que se sorprendió cuando el peliverde lo miro directamente a los ojos

-''lo que te ha pasado es muy triste, pero al comportarte de esa manera nunca cambiaras nada'' empujo el plato de curry en las manos de Kota y materializo sus alas -''ponte de pie, vuélvete más fuerte y evita que otros niños sufran lo que tu sufriste''

Con eso dicho el peliverde emprendió vuelo de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros

-''**¿crees que eso estuvo bien?''**

-''no lo sé, pero eso es lo único que puedo decirle… creo que voy a necesitar ayuda''

* * *

**Cerca de donde se encontraban los estudiantes de Yuuei **

Cuatro figuras se encontraban en un risco mirando hacia donde se encontraba dos de ellos eran Dabi y Himiko Toga

-''esto no me gusta, no es lindo'' toga se acomodó la máscara ahora tenía artilugios y piezas adicionales, las cajas de cuchillos atadas alrededor de sus muslos y un cinturón azul alrededor de su cintura con más pequeñas cajas verdes unidas a ambos lados. La nueva característica más notable era la máscara negra suelta que usa alrededor del cuello, que está decorada con piezas de metal pálido en forma de sonrisa carnívora. Tres grandes recipientes plateados están unidos a los lados de su máscara, las agujas salen de sus puntas y conectan sus bases, que los conectan a los dos cilindros más grandes atados a la parte posterior de su cinturón

-''no importa como luzca mientras cumplan su propósito'' le contesto un chico con uniforme de secundaria y una máscara de gas

-''¡eso no me importa! ¡Siguen sin ser lindos!''

-''a quien le importa el equipo, déjenme ir a acabar con esos mocosos ¡ya no puedo con la emoción!'' hablo un gran hombre cubierto por una capa negra y mascara blanca

-''cállense psicópatas, no actuaremos aun. Lo aremos cuando los 10 estemos reunidos'' aviso Dabi

-''perdonen por la tardanza''

Aparecieron tres personas más uno tenía cabello liso hasta los hombros de un color magenta rojizo. Sus labios eran notablemente grandes, llevaba gafas de sol triangulares con montura blanca. Junto con estos, también llevaba una camisa naranja oscura, que se desabrochó para revelar con el cuello en V blanco que llevaba debajo, y jeans azules asegurados con un cinturón, alpargatas lisas de color marrón oscuro en sus pies.

El otro hombre era bastante alto. Usa una camisa de fuerza negra que solo deja su boca expuesta. El traje se mantiene unido mediante restricciones negras decoradas con puntas rojas. Estas mismas restricciones se conectan a abrazaderas de metal que cubren su cabeza y mantienen los labios abiertos lo hace que babee

El último es un hombre con aspecto de reptil con una cara con forma de lagarto. Su cabello es largo y está barrido hacia atrás es de un rosa púrpura. Usa una camisa sin mangas y pantalones oscuros y anchos, junto con zapatos negros y rodilleras metálicas y pálidas. Lleva una máscara hecha de una larga tira de tela hecha jirones, una bufanda roja y vendajes envueltos alrededor de sus brazos, parcialmente cubiertos por muñequeras negras y botas negras lisas. También lleva una enorme espada en la espalda y usa gafas en la frente.

Dabi los miro -''Magne, Spinner, Moonfish, solo faltan 3. Reunir un montón de sujetos que solo son fuertes harán esta misión más difícil. Es mejor tener un equipo de elite con miembros experimentados. Nosotros le haremos entender que sus pacificas vidas terminaron''

* * *

**En el tercer día del campamento **

Todos continuaban con su entrenamiento para mejorar sus Quirks

-''oigan reprobados no veo sus músculos moverse'' les regaño Aizawa

-''lo siento, tengo sueño. No creí que nuestras clases durarían hasta las 2:00 AM'' hablo mina

-''les dije que sería duro ¿verdad? No solo deben mejorar sus Quirks deben trabajar en las debilidades expuestas en el examen final. Mientras entrenan piensen en porque están más cansados que los demás''

-''sí, señor''

El profesor se giró para ver a otros de sus estudiantes -''Aoyama, Uraraka, ustedes no reprobaron pero estuvieron cera. La prueba se pasaba con 30 puntos y ustedes obtuvieron 35''

-''eso estuvo cerca''

-''no pierdan la concentración, no importa lo que hagan, nunca olviden su motivación principal. Así es como mejoraran y progresará ¿Por qué estoy trabajando tan duro? ¿Por qué estoy de acuerdo en ser tan presionado? ¿Por qué razón? Siempre mantengan en mente las respuestas a estas preguntas''

-''**debo admitir que es un buen consejo''**

-''_mi motivación''_

Izuku se acercó a su sensei -''Aizawa-sensei''

-''creo que te acabo de decir que no te desconcentres''

-''ya es el tercer día ¿no vendrán otros profesores?''

-''se los dije antes de salir de Yuuei, para que los villanos no nos descubran lo saben pocas personas''

-''¡por eso están a cargo de nosotras cuatro!'' grito Ragdoll emocionada

-''en especial debíamos dejar a All Might atrás ya que creemos que él es uno de los objetivos de los villanos. Por eso no se le permitió venir''

-''ya veo gracias''

-''**creo que tendrás que resolver las cosas por tu cuenta''**

-''_eso parece, pero ¿Cómo?''_

-''¡miau, miau, miau, permítanme cambiar el tema!'' grito Pixie-bob sentada sobre un a cajas -''¡esta noche tendremos una prueba de valor entre clases! ¡Después de entrenar duro, jugaran duro! ¡Todo para motivarlos!''

-''se me olvidaba''

-''odio las cosas terroríficas'' se quejó Jirou

-''una fiesta en la oscuridad'' dijo Tokoyami

-''estoy más interesado en lo de competir entre clases'' sonrió Monoma

-''¡con eso dicho entrenen al máximo!''

-''¡si, señora!''

* * *

**En la tarde **

Todos estaban preparando la cena, mientras Izuku estaba acomodando la leña para hacer fuego

-''¿necesitas a All Might para algo?''

El peliverde levanto la vista y vio a Shoto parado junto a él sosteniendo una olla

-''le preguntaste a Aizawa-sensei por los demás profesores, así que supuse que querías habar con All Might''

-''quería que me diera un consejo sobre Kota''

-''¿Kota? ¿Quién es?''

-''**parece que no recuerda cosas que no le importan''**

Izuku puso los ojos en blanco -''el primo de Mandalay'' busco al niño con la vista pero no lo encontró

-''**es tan escurridizo como una cucaracha''**

-''_¡sensei!''_

El peliverde regreso su mirada a su amigo -''ese chico odia a los héroes y a la sociedad de súper héroes en general y no sé qué decirle para ayudarlo así que pensé que All Might podría ayudarme ¿Qué harías Shoto?''

-''depende''

-''eso no es de mucha ayuda''

-''que un extraño llegue de la nada e intente empujar su razonamiento seguramente lo encontrara pretencioso. Creo que lo más importante es 'lo que hemos hecho y lo que haremos por la humanidad'. Para que las palabras que dices sirvan deben ser muy poderosas y estar acompañadas de acciones''

Izuku de repente lo recordó

(-''en ese momento cuando ni siquiera los profesionales hacían algo actuaste a pesar de ser un joven que recientemente ha despertado su Quirk ¡me recordaste que es un héroe!...'')

-''así que as palabras no son suficientes ¿eh? Creo que tienes razón''

-''no sé qué quieres con ese niño, pero tal vez deberías tener cuidado con temas delicados ya que tú eres de los que rompen barreras sin pensarlo dos veces''

-''Jajaja supongo que es de las cosas que mejor hago''

-''¡oigan no dejen de trabajar!'' Iida estaba pelando verduras a gran velocidad

* * *

**Unas horas después **

Después de cenar Izuku se había cambiado de ropa y se puso una camisa de manga corta negra y unos vaqueros azules. Entonces Pixie-bob se paró frente al grupo

-''¡nuestros estómagos están llenos y los platos limpios! Lo que sigue es…''

-''¡la prueba de valor!'' grito Mina emocionada

-''antes de eso y aunque me duela decirlo el grupo de reprobados tendrán una lección de repaso conmigo ahora'' aviso Aizawa

-''¡no puede ser!

El profesor envolvió a sus alumnos con su bufanda y comenzó a arrástralos -''lo siento, pero su entrenamiento de hoy no fue muy bueno así que repasaremos lo que han visto hasta ahora''

-''¡denos un respiro!''

-''queremos hacer la prueba''

Pixie-bob se aclaró la garganta-''¡bueno la clase B será primera en asustar! ¡La clase A saldrá en parejas cada tres minutos, a mitad de camino encontraran placas con sus nombres deben traerlas de vuelta! Los que asustan no pueden tocarlos directamente, así que muestren cuanto miedo pueden dar sus Quirks''

-''¡ganara la case que haga mojar más pantalones con su creatividad!'' Aviso Tiger

-''ya veo, quieren que compitamos para mejorar nuestras ideas y darnos más opciones para utilizar nuestros Quirks ¡como esperaba de U.A!'' grito Iida emocionado

-''**creo que solo es una competencia para ver quien avergüenza más a quien''**

-''_estoy de acuerdo''_

-''¡bien sortearemos los emparejamientos!''

Izuku sujeto el papel en su mano -''son grupos de dos, somos 20 menos 5 que se fueron eso quiere decir…''

-''**todos tienen un papel con un número y el tuyo está en blanco… así que estas solo''**

-''me lo esperaba''

-''**cuando no se trata de mujeres tu suerte apesta''**

-''así que estas solo''

El peliverde vio a Pixie-bob acercarse a el

-''bueno era obvio que uno terminaría así''

-''si estas preocupado tal vez debería acompañarte'' le guiño un ojo

-''suelo abrazar a la persona que tengo al lado cuando me asusto'' Izuku sonrió

-''me gusta cómo se escucha eso y el bosque esta oscuro así que puede ser que nos perdamos''

Antes de que Izuku pudiera contestar Mandalay sujeto la cola de su compañera y comenzó a arrastrarla lejos del peliverde

-''tu no iras al bosque con nadie''

Izuku se rio entre dientes cuando vio a la rubia hacer pucheros -''lo dejaremos para otra ocasión''

La respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa coqueta y un guiño. Luego de eso uno a uno los grupos se dirigieron hacia el bosque y se escuchaban los gritos de todos, hace unos minutos Uraraka y Asui habían salido hacia el bosque

-''¿Quién sigue?''

Todos se miraron entre ellos hasta que Izuku dio un paso hacia adelante

-''oh parece que alguien no puede esperar… bueno Midoriya ¡en macha!''

Izuku se metió al bosque y comenzó a caminar, estaba oscuro mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus compañeros que iban más adelante

-''**¿crees que podrán asustarte?''**

-''_he visto a los ojos de la muerte varias veces como para ser asustado por efectos especiales''_

-''**además, no es como si realmente estuvieras solo''**

-''_buen punto'' _

En ese momento Izuku se detuvo mientras olía a su alrededor -''_Falcón-sensei''_

-''**huele a quemado tal vez Shoto o Bakugou activaron sus Quirks''**

-''_lo dudo… además del fuego proviene un brillo azul''_

Un humo violeta se acercó hacia Izuku y respiro un poco -''¿Qué diablos?''

-''**¡no respires, es veneno!''**

El peliverde se cubrió la boca -''_¿no puede ser? ¡Estamos bajo ataque!''_

**_continuara..._**

* * *

**hasta aqui llego el capitulo espero que les halla gustado**

**esta semana voy a subir otro capitulo debido a que la semana pasada no subi nada **

**como siempre los reviews y PM son bienvenidos **


	28. Mi Heroe

**hola a todos cuanto tiempo **

**lamento haber tardado tanto en subir capitulo**

**espero que lo disfruten**

-''dialogo''

_-''pensamiento''_

**-''****Falcón**** hablando''**

_**-''****Falcón**** pensando''**_

* * *

**En otra parte del bosque**

Dabi estaba quemando con sus llamas azules los aboles a su alrededor

-''bien, empecemos. Destrúyanlo, el falso brillo de los héroes. El escuadrón de vanguardia de la liga de villanos''

* * *

**De vuelta con Izuku**

-''diablos esto es malo, debo reunirme con los demás''

_ (-''¡atención!'')_

-''**¿Qué pasa ahora?'' **

-''es la telepatía de Mandalay''

_(-''¡dos villanos han invadido el área! ¡Es posible que haya más merodeando en la sombras! ¡Aquellos capaces, diríjanse de inmediato a las instalaciones! ¡Si se encuentran cara a cara con un oponente no los enfrenten! ¡Continúen la retirada!''_)

-''**los demás irán a las instalaciones''**

-''si fuera como el ataque a la U.S.J ya me habría encontrado con algunos enemigos. Deben haber enviado un grupo pequeño pero experimentado''

-''**espera, si están dispersos por el bosque…''**

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron en shock -''¡Kota! ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo!''

Entonces escucho unos sonidos provenientes en los arbustos, una sombra se precipito hacia él y le lanzo un golpe, pero Izuku activo Full Cowl, lo esquivo y lanzo un gancho haciendo que su oponente se cubriera con sus brazos

-''¡esperen ustedes dos!''

Mirando hacia la fuente de la voz Izuku se percató que la que había gritado era Itsuka Kendo y con quien estaba peleando era…

-''¿Tetsutetsu?''

-''¿Midoriya?''

Ambos se separaron y se miraron confundidos -''¿Qué haces aquí?''

-''estaba caminando por el sendero cuando vi el resplandor del fuego y escuche el mensaje de Mandalay ¿y ustedes?''

-''algunos de nuestros compañeros fueron afectados por el veneno y ahora nos dirigimos a buscar al responsable. Por suerte Yaoyorozu nos hizo estas máscaras antigás'' contesto Kendo

-''¿Dónde está ella?''

-''fue a ver si alguien más necesitaba ayuda junto con uno de nuestros compañeros''

-''**¿Qué harás?**

-''_confió en Momo, ella es fuerte y puede cuidarse sola''_

-''¿nos ayudaras Midoriya?'' pregunto Tetsutetsu

-''no puedo, tengo que ir a buscar al sobrino de Mandalay''

-''¿el sigue en el bosque?''

-''si, escuchen si este gas es producto de un Quirk deben dirigirse hacia donde el gas es más espeso''

-''yo también tuve esa idea, ten cuidado Midoriya'' le dijo kendo

-''ustedes también'' Desplegando sus alas Izuku comenzó a volar sobre el bosque hacia la base secreta de Kota

* * *

**Con Kota**

Kota estaba sentado en el suelo de su base secreta como siempre mientras miraba hacia el horizonte perdido en sus pensamientos

(-''pero ¿sabes que, Kota? Seguro un día conocerás a alguien y lo entenderás. Alguien que arriesgue su vida para salvarte… alguien que será…'')

-''no podría existir nadie así''

Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el bosque se sorprendió cuando lo vio que comenzaba a ser consumido por llamas azules. En ese momento escucho el ruido de pasos detrás de él, cuando se giró vio a un gran hombre cubierto por una túnica negra y con una máscara blanca. Lentamente comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás mientras el villano se acercaba a él

-''_Kota… ¡Kota! ¿Escuchas mi telepatía? ¡Regresa al campamento! ¡Lo siento! No sé a dónde sueles ir… ¡lo siento, Kota! ¡No puedo salvarte! ¡Vuelve inmediatamente!''_

-''estaba buscando un lugar con vista panorámica, pero encontré un rostro que no estaba en la lista. Tienes una gorra increíble chico ¿me la cambiarias por esta estúpida mascara? Me hicieron usar este juguete por ser nuevo''

Kota se giró y comenzó a correr

-''hey…'' el villano a gran velocidad se paró enfrente de Kota mientras perdía su máscara, saco su brazo izquierdo de su túnica del cual empezaron a salir fibras y cubrieron el apéndice -''déjame darte uno para animarme, vamos''

Kota vio la cara del villano y recordó lo que había escuchado hace dos años

(-''Water Hose eran héroes maravillosos, pero as brillantes vidas de la pareja terminaron por un cruel criminal. El sospechoso sigue huyendo y la policía junto con los héroes profesionales lo sigue persiguiendo. Su Quirk refuerza y aumenta su fuerza si lo ven llamen a al 911 de inmediato. Una característica distintiva que tiene es una gran cicatriz hecha por Water Hose'')

-''¡Papá! ¡Mamá!''

El villano lanzo un golpe a Kota que cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero en el último momento Izuku aparto a Kota del camino, deslizándose por el suelo con el niño en sus brazos

-''**mierda, por poco y no llegas''**

-''¿estás bien Kota?''

-''tu… ¿Por qué?''

-''¿eh? Tú estabas en la lista''

Izuku miro al hombre frente a él era de gran tamaño con cabello rubio opaco, un ojo rojo y el otro artificial debajo de una gran cicatriz

-''_maldita sea mi suerte, es el villano muscular y pensar que encontraría un villano justo aquí''_

-''**dudo que te deje ir sin pelear, será mejor que te prepares''**

-''_nadie sabe que estoy aquí y dudo que me deje tiempo de tomar mi celular para pedir refuerzos… estamos solos en esto Falcón-sensei, no tenemos más opciones''_

Izuku se puso de pie mientras activaba full Cowl -''no te preocupes Kota, te protegeré sin importa que suceda''

* * *

**En otra parte**

Rumi estaba terminando de firmar algunos papeles, entonces pusieron una taza de té frente a ella

-''¿casi terminas?''

-''gracias Saya, solo unos papeles más ¿y ustedes?''

-''nosotras también, solo falta guardar algunos archivos''

Con un suspiro Rumi sujeto su taza de té pero esta se agrieto

-''esa es una mala señal Rumi''

Entonces la taza se partió en dos derramando todo su contenido en el escritorio

-''¡oh no! Yuna hay que traer algo para limpiar''

Por su parte la peliblanca sintió un escalofrió mientras dirigía su mano hacia su collar

-''_Izuku…''_

* * *

**Con Izuku**

-''lo salvaras sin importar que ¿eso dijiste? JAJAJAJA excelente… eso es justo lo que diría un héroe. Los de tu clase siempre hablan de justicia ¿eres al que llaman Midoriya? Esto es genial nos ordenaron que acabáramos con tu vida'' el villano comenzó a cubrir su brazo izquierdo con fibras musculares y se sacó la túnica -''déjame verte sangrar''

-''**¡ahí viene**!''

Izuku materializo una gran espada y se cubrió, pero la fuerza del golpe lo hizo estrellarse con la pared. Cuando levanto la vista vio que solo estaba sosteniendo la empuñadura de la espada

-''_la hizo pedazos con un solo golpe''_

El villano sonrió mientras miraba a Izuku -''casi lo olvido, si lo sabes, dímelo ¿Dónde está el chico llamado Bakugou?''

-''**¿quieren secuestrar al idiota?''**

-''vamos dímelo ¡tengo un trabajo que terminar!''

Lanzo otro golpe a Izuku que lo esquivo saltando hacia la izquierda

-''voy a tomar eso como un 'no lo sé' ¿puedo?''

-''_maldición, su fuerza es mayor que la mía''_

(-''te falta movilidad'')

El villano se arrojó hacia Izuku -''¡juguemos Midoriya!''

Muscular le arrojo una patada pero Izuku movió su cuerpo en el último segundo, materializando una Kusarigama envolvió la cadena alrededor del brazo izquierdo de su oponente y clavo el arma en la pared

-''¿Qué es esto? Maldito mocoso''

Le arrojo un golpe a Izuku con su brazo libre, pero el peliverde cayo de rodillas mientras se deslizaba por el suelo, materializo otro Kusarigama y lo envolvió en su pierna derecha y clavo el arma en la pared. Llevando su brazo hacia atrás Muscular intento golpearlo de nuevo, pero Izuku salto sobre su brazo envolviendo la cadena de otra Kusarigama mas en el brazo restante y lo clavo en la pared restringiendo los movimientos de su oponente

-''**bien hecho ¿parece que no es muy listo?''**

Parándose frente a su oponente, el peliverde le dio un golpe en el estómago y luego un uppercut haciendo que su cabeza impactara contra la pared. Jadeando salto hacia donde se encontraba Kota

-''realmente sirvió el entrenamiento de Tiger''

El peliverde se paralizo cuando comenzó a escuchar una risa proveniente de su oponente

-''JAJAJAJA eres bueno ¡eres muy bueno Midoriya!''

Izuku y Kota vieron en shock como Muscular cubría sus brazos y piernas con su Quirk y en un simple movimiento destruyo las cadenas que lo restringían

-''_¿ni siquiera tiene un rasguño?''_

-''**¡carajo! ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo''**

Rápidamente Izuku se arrojó hacia su ponente y lanzo un fuerte puñetazo, pero se sorprendió cuando muscular se cubrió con su propio brazo

-''tienes un Quirk que hace que tu velocidad sea decente… pero ¡careces de fuerza!'' pateo a Izuku hacia el cielo haciendo que escupiera sangre

Izuku materializo sus alas y comenzó a volar para poder detener su caída, entonces materializo su Guan Dao y se arrojó hacia su oponente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca comenzó a atacar mientras movía su arma a gran velocidad

-''¡lighting blade!''

Muscular puso sus brazos en X mientras recibía el golpe de frente -''¡esto es espléndido! ¡Nunca me enfrente a alguien con tres Quirks! ¡Realmente me estoy divirtiendo!''

Izuku detuvo su ataque mientras veía como lo que cubría los brazos de su oponente se habían cortado y colgaban como hilos rotos. Aprovechando la oportunidad Izuku se arrojó hacia Muscular

-''¡no creas que ganaste!''

El peliverde se sorprendió cuando vio una gran cantidad de fibras musculares comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de su oponente y cubrir las que estaban dañadas. En un gran despliegue de velocidad Muscular apareció frente a él y sujeto su Guan Dao

-''_no puedo moverlo'' _intento forcejear por el arma

-''**¡suelta el Guan Dao Izuku!''**

Por desgracia no le dio tiempo a soltar el arma, su oponente lo levanto y luego lo estrello contra el piso creando un cráter

La sangre comenzó a caer de la cabeza de Izuku cuando levanto la vista hacia su oponente

-''¡oh sí! ¡Sangre! ¡Eso es lo que quería ver! Tengo que admitir que cortarme no estuvo mal, pero no servirá contra mi Quirk 'incremento de musculo' ¡puedo incrementar las fibras musculares que hay bajo mi piel permitiéndome ser más veloz y fuerte! ¡Puedes cortarme las veces que quieras por cada fibra que cortes diez más ocupara su lugar!''

-''**sin importar lo que hagas no funciona ¡toma a el niño y sal de aquí!''**

-''_solo se me ocurre una forma de hacerlo''_

Izuku comenzó a ponerse de pie a lo que su oponente comenzó a reírse

-''¡lo salvaras sin importar que suceda! ¡Y cómo exactamente! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡No vayas escupiendo palabras vacías solo porque creas que están bien!'' levanto su puño hacia arriba -''¡deberías preocuparte más por cómo vas a sobrevivir tú!''

Antes de que pudiera arrojar el golpe una piedra impacto contra el cuello de muscular, el villano se giró para ver a Kota que estaba con lágrimas en los ojos

-''Water Hose… mi papá y mi mamá… ¿también la torturaste así antes de matarlos?''

-''no… Kota…''

-''¿eh? ¿En serio? ¿Tus padres eran esos héroes? ¡Debe ser el destino! Water Hose gracias a ellos mi ojo izquierdo es artificial''

-''¡es tu culpa! ¡Es por gente como tu es que las cosas siempre terminan igual!''

-''los niños tontos como tú siempre están buscando a quien culpar. Eso no es bueno. Por ejemplo yo no guardo rencor por este ojo. Yo solo quería matar y eso dos querían detenerme nuestros deseos se cruzaron y lo que sucedió fue el resultado de eso ¡la culpa es de querer hacer algo que no podían! ¡Eso es lo que resumen la acciones de tus patéticos Papá y Mamá!''

Muscular intento golpear a Kota, pero en ese momento sintió una presencia detrás de él, cuando se giró una cadena se envolvió alrededor de su cuello y lo jalo hacia Izuku que estaba frente a él

-''¡vas a golpearme con tus puños débiles!''

-''¡te equivocas! ¡No se trata de lo que un héroe puede o no hacer! ¡Arriesgar tu vida para proteger a los inocentes, es lo que hace un héroe!'' las líneas rojas recorrieron su brazo -''¡Detroit Smash!''

Izuku lanzo un golpe con su poder al 100% y cuando impacto creo una gran corriente de viento, por desgracia la ráfaga de viento hizo que saliera volando Kota y comenzara a caer hacia el suelo

-''¡aaaahhhh!'

Entonces un brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura deteniendo su caída, cuando levanto la vista vio a Izuku con sus alas despegadas, entonces el peliverde aterrizo de nuevo en la montaña

-''**_*fiuuuuu* _por poco''**

-''lo siento, no quería mandarte a volar ¿estás bien?''

Entonces Kota vio que el brazo derecho de Izuku estaba morado -''tu brazo…''

-''estaré bien, por ahora debemos apresurarnos y volver…''

Izuku se paralizo cuando escucho un ruido detrás de él, entonces vio el cuerpo de muscular que estaba rodeado completamente por fibras musculares y aunque algunas estaban cortadas parecía que no había recibido daño alguno

-''**no puede ser''**

-''_fue el 100% y aun así no pude detenerlo''_

El Quirk se retrajo al cuerpo de Muscular -''¡nada mal Midoriya!'' comenzó a acercarse hacia el par -''bien divirtámonos un poco''

-''**ya no quedan opciones, aun si usas tu otro brazo solo lo bloqueara y estaremos en peor desventaja''**

-''_aún hay algo que puedo hacer'' _-''¡¿Qué es lo que buscan?! ¡Por qué haces esto!''

-''¿yo que sé? Solo quiero pelear mientras pueda utilizar mi Quirk y divertirme no me importa lo demás ¿recuerdas? ¿No dije que jugaríamos? ¡Fue lo que dije!'' metió lo mano en su bolsillo y saco otro ojo artificial y se lo puso -''pero se acabó ¡la hora de juegos se acabó! Porque eres muy fuerte ahora iré en serio''

-''¡maldición!

Muscular cubrió todo su cuerpo con su Quirk y se arrojó hacia el peliverde. Izuku sujeto a Kota y comenzó a volar hacia el cielo para esquivarlo, el golpe de muscular impacto contra el suelo, el peliverde vio como el impacto del golpe agrieto gran parte de la montaña

-''_su velocidad y fuerza… están en un nivel completamente diferente que antes''_

-''**para el solo ha sido un juego… matar para él no es más que un juego''**

Su oponente salto y sujetos sus piernas

-''¡no escaparan!''

-''¡mierda!''

El villano arrojo a Izuku haciéndolo impactar contra la pared mientras cubría a Kota para evitar que se lastimara. Cuando abrió los ojos Izuku vio cómo su oponente ya estaba frente a él, combinando 'Full Cowl' y las 'Dark Wings' logro alejarse en el último segundo

-''¡ah mierda! Me sobrepase''

-''**uso demasiada fuerza y se atoro en la pared''**

Mientras jadeaba por aire Izuku puso a Kota en el suelo

-''Kota quiero que corras hacia las instalaciones, corre lo más rápido que puedas y no mires atrás… lo detendré el mayor tiempo posible''

-''espera ¡¿vas a enfrentarte a él tu solo?! ¡Es inútil! Tus ataques no sirvieron la última vez y tienes un brazo roto''

-''¡no hay tiempo para eso! ¡Corre!''

Kota comenzó a correr rápidamente, pero en ese momento Muscular logro liberarse y se arrojó hacia Izuku

_-''¡diablos, viene muy rápido! ¡No podre girar a tiempo para mandar el poder a mi brazo izquierdo!''_

Enviando el poder del One For All a su brazo derecho Izuku arrojo un golpe que choco contra su oponente

-''¿Qué pasa Midoriya? ¡Este golpe es incluso más débil que el anterior!''

Izuku clavo los pies en el piso mientras apretaba los dientes -''¡no pasaras! ¡Sin importar lo que pase!''

-''Jajaja ¡Realmente eres genial Midoriya!''

-''**¡Izuku!''**

Poco a poco Izuku comenzó a ceder ante el poder de Muscular mientras lo estrellaba contra el suelo

-''¡SANGRE! ¡QUIERO VER TU SANGRE!''

-''_¡lo siento Mamá! ¡All Might! ¡Momo! ¡Rumi! ¡Falcón-sensei! ¡Lo siento!''_

(-''Izuku'' -''joven Midoriya'' -''Izuku-kun'' -''kitsune-kun'' -''**Izuku''**)

-''¡muere!''

Hubo un gran estruendo cuando el cuerpo de Izuku se incrustó en el suelo, pero antes de que Muscular pudiera continuar con su ataque una corriente de agua impacto contra el

-''¿agua?'' deteniendo su ataque dirigió su mirada hacia Kota

-''¡de-déjalo en paz!''

-''_Kota…''_

-''¡no tengas prisa! ¡Tú eres el siguiente! ¡¿Si?! ¡En seguida voy! ¡Cuando acabe esto te dejare sin vida a golpes así que…!''

En ese momento muscular sintió una gran presión mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a retroceder -''_apenas me distraje'' _

-''¡no te lo permitiré!'' las líneas rojas recorrieron todo el cuerpo de Izuku incluyendo sus alas

-''¡espera! ¡¿Cómo te hiciste tan fuerte?!''

-''¡One For All! ¡1.000.000%! ¡Delaware…'' utilizo sus 5 dedos para empujar a su oponente hacia atrás, luego formo un puño -''…Detroit… Smash!'' luego volvió a arrojar el un golpe que corto todas las fibras musculares que cubrían al villano y el golpe impacto en su rostro enviándolo a chocar contra la pared creando un gran cráter

Kota cayó sentado e impresionado luego de ver el gran despliegue de poder, mientras Izuku permanecía de pie

-''¿Por qué?''

(-''Kota, tu papá y tu mamá, Water Hose. Es cierto que terminaron dejándote. Pero definitivamente hubo vidas salvadas por lo que paso. Seguro un día conocerás a alguien y lo entenderás…)

-''¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ir tan lejos cuando no sabes una sola cosa sobre mí?''

(-''alguien que arriesgara su vida para salvarte. Alguien que será…'')

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos -''mi… mi héroe''

* * *

**En el escondite de la liga de villanos**

Shigaraki Tomura estaba sentado mientras Kurogiri estaba parado detrás de la barra mirándolo

-''¿de verdad crees que estarán bien solos?''

-''si, aún no ha llegado la hora de que aparezca. Ellos son suficientes, en pocas palabras el juego cambio. Hasta ahora era un RPG donde íbamos bien equipados pero desafiábamos al jefe final siendo nosotros de nivel 1. Debí pensarlo como un juego de simulación. Si soy el jugador puedo utilizar todas las piezas para atravesar sus filas. Para eso debo hacer grietas en la sociedad de Quirks. El escuadrón de vanguardia de la liga de villanos, no importa si tiene éxito o no mientras vayan a asustar a los héroes''

-''¿son peones sacrificables?''

-''no seas ridículo ¿me veo tan despiadado? Su fuerza es enorme. Aunque van en muchas direcciones son compañeros de confianza'' Shigaraki levanto una foto que tenía frente a el -''en una sociedad atada por las reglas los villanos no son a los únicos los que oprimen'' miro la foto que mostraba a Bakugou

-''espero su éxito''

* * *

**De vuelta con Izuku **

Izuku se encontraba jadeando mientras veía a muscular inconsciente en un cráter en la pared

-''**¡maldita sea! ¡Nunca más vuelvas a preocuparme así!''**

Izuku se rio entre dientes -''_lo siento, es raro ya ni siento dolor''_

-''**eso es malo, estas bajo los efectos de la adrenalina que produce tu cerebro cuando el efecto desaparezca no te podrás mover''**

-''_entonces tengo que aprovecharlo mientras dure''_

Miro su brazo derecho que estaba lleno de heridas profundas y sangraba demasiado

-''**necesitas cubrir tu brazo para no desangrarte'' **

-''_mi camisa se destruyó durante la pelea, así que…''_

Miro a su alrededor hasta que vio la túnica que traía muscular intento dar un paso, se tambaleo un poco pero logro mantenerse de pie

-''¡oye!''

Vio a Kota que se acercaba a el -''Kota puedes traerme esa túnica''

Con un asentimiento el niño corrió hacia la tela y se la entrego. Usando su brazo izquierdo que estaba sano junto con sus dietes logro romperla y con la ayuda de Kota pudo hacer un torniquete en todo su brazo derecho

-''**eso deberá hacer el trabajo por ahora''**

-''vamos Kota, aún hay cosas que hacer''

-''¡estas herido y exhausto! ¿Qué puedes hacer en ese estado?''

-''este villano… era mucho más fuerte de lo que… imaginaba. Si todos los que están aquí son como él entonces mis compañeros están en peligro. Además… soy el único que conoce su objetivo… debo avisarle… a Aizawa-sensei y a las Pussycats'' desplego sus alas -''mientras este cuerpo pueda moverse, hare lo que esté a mi alcance para salvarlos''

-''**escúchame y escúchame bien, tu cuerpo está en estado crítico tienes tres costillas rotas, muchos hematomas, tus niveles de energía estas casi agotados y no hace falta decirte que tu brazo derecho esta pulverizado. Ya materializaste tus alas así que mantenlas hasta que la pelea termine y ni siquiera se te ocurra crear algún arma con tu brazo derecho, no soy experto, pero cualquiera se daría cuenta que tendrás daños a largo plazo''**

-''_entiendo''_

Izuku miro a muscular -''por ahora vamos a este villano aquí, tengo solo un brazo y no me quedan muchas fuerzas. Él recibió un gran daño así que dudo que se despierte pronto y si lo hace estará muy lastimado para poder hacer algo'' miro a Kota -''mi prioridad es protegerte y llevarte a un lugar seguro. Ahora sube a mi espalda'' se puso de rodillas

-''¿realmente puede moverte?''

Activo full Cowl mientras comenzaba a volar -''doy gracias a esta alas por eso''

-''_debo apresurarme y alertar Kacchan''_

Ambos defendieron la montaña mientras se dirigen al edificio de las Pussycats

-''¿falta mucho Kota?''

-''no, es un poco más adelante… ¡mira allí!''

Al bajar la vista Izuku vio a Aizawa corriendo por el bosque, rápidamente descendió hasta aterrizar frente al profesional que se sorprendió cuando lo vio aparecer

\- '' ¡sensei! ''

\- '' Midoriya ... '' se detuvo al ver a su estudiante cubierto de golpes y sangre

\- '' por favor lleve a Kota a un lugar seguro, necesito decirle algo a Mandalay ''

\- '' espera, esas heridas ¿te enfrentaste a un villano de nuevo? ¿Olvidaste lo de Hosu? ''

(- '' es una violación a las reglas que usen sus Quirks sin supervisión de sus guardianes '')

\- '' **cómo pudiste olvidarlo, oh claro ¡ese desquiciado estaba intentando matarte! ''**

El peliverde soltó una risa amarga - '' lo siento sensei, pero no quería morir ''

Aizawa miro a su estudiante - '' quiero que le des un mensaje mío a Mandalay ''

Luego de escuchar el mensaje de Aizawa, Izuku comenzó a volar de nuevo mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban los Pussycats. Mientras tanto el profesional llevaba a Kota a un lugar seguro

\- "señor ..."

El pelinegro miro al niño en sus brazos - '' ¿Qué pasa? ''

\- '' ¿el estará bien? ... intente golpearlo y lo insulte muchas veces. Pero aun así termino en ese estado por salvarme… ni siquiera pude decirle perdón o gracias ¿estará bien? 'Pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos

\- '' no te preocupes, lo último que cruza la mente de ese chico es la muerte, por eso peleo tan duro y termino en ese estado. Aun así tendré que castigarlo por eso. Tú cuando todo esto termine dile cómo te sientes dile 'gracias' '

\- '' _no pierdan hasta no saber que sucede ¡cuento con ustedes mis retoños!_

* * *

**Con los Pussycats **

Los dos héroes profesionales continuaban peleando contra los villanos Tiger contra Magne y Mandalay contra Spinner

Tiger lanzaba golpe tras golpe pero su oponente solo los esquivaba o bloqueaba

\- '' eso estuvo muy cerca, déjame recoger mi arma '' Magne hablo luego de esquivar otro golpe del profesional

\- '' _demonios, predice todos mis movimiento de combate felino ''_

Mientras tanto Mandalay estaba esquivando lo golpes del arma de Spinner que era una espada hecha de cuchillas más pequeñas

\- '' maldición, eres persistente ''

Spinner salto sobre ella - '' ¡y tú no eres una verdadera heroína! ¡Ahora déjame purgarte! ''

Mandalay estaba a punto de ser golpeada, pero entonces a una gran velocidad un Guan Dao impacto contra el arma de Spinner destruyéndola. Todos vieron a Izuku descender del cielo mientras creaba tres shuriken y los arrojaba haciendo que los villanos esquiaran y retrocedieran. Entonces se acercó a Pixie-bob, la sujeto con su brazo sano y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Tiger y Mandalay. Cuando aterrizo dejo el cuerpo de la heroína en el suelo con delicadeza y se puso de pie

-''tú eres…''

-''Mandalay, Kota se encuentra a salvo y traigo un mensaje de Aizawa-sensei para todos los estudiantes. 'estudiantes de la clase A y B. Yo el héroe profesional Eraserhead ¡los autorizo a todos para combatir!''

La heroína asintió_ (-''estudiantes de la clase A y B. en nombre del héroe profesional Eraserhead ¡los autorizo a todos para combatir! Repito clas pueden combatir'')_

Mandalay se puso frente a Izuku -''debes volver al campamento esas heridas son serias'' hizo una mueca cuando vio la sangre que manchaba la tela de su brazo derecho y algunas gotas que caían al piso

Izuku desplego sus alas y activo Full Cowl -''hay más, diles que uno de sus objetivos es secuestrar al estudiante Katsuki Bakugou'' se dirigió hacia donde creyó que se encontraban los demás estudiantes

-''¡espera! ¡Vuelve aquí!''

Magne miro a Izuku _-''ese estruendo de hace rato, solo hay dos de nosotros que pelearían de esa manera y ya que se filtró información debe haber sido ese musculoso idiota amante de la sangre ¿en realidad perdió una lucha de fuerza contra ese enano?'' _aprovechando la oportunidad el villano se dirigió a su arma en el suelo y le apunto a Izuku -''lo siento chico, pero debes morir''

Antes de que pudiera usar su Quirk fue detenido por un cuchillo que lo hizo soltar su arma

-''¡no te atrevas Magne!''

-''¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Ese chico está en la lista de prioridades! ¡¿Spinner olvidaste porque vinimos aquí?!''

\- '' ¡esa lista son los asuntos personales de Shigaraki! ¡Si prestaste atención al video de Stain habrás visto que ese chico logro moverse cuando incluso lo profesionales estaban paralizados! ¡Estoy seguro de que ese chico merece llevar el título de héroe! ¡Así que ...! ''

Las palabras de Spinner fueron cortadas cuando Mandalay le dio una patada en el rostro

\- '' ¡por fin logre un golpe! ''

Antes de que Magne pudiera levantar su arma tuvo que saltar para esquivar un golpe de Tiger. Mientras Mandalay miro hacia donde había partido Izuku

\- '' _tengo que avisarles ''_

_(_ \- '' _¡hemos identificado uno de los objetivos de los villanos! ¡El estudiante llamado Katsuki Bakugou! ¡Katsuki Bakugou evita el combate tanto como sea posible y dirígete hacia los profesionales! ¡Entendiste Bakugou! '')_

* * *

**Con Izuku **

\- '' **¿Cómo te sientes? ''**

\- '' aun no siento nada ''

\- '' **de acuerdo, espero que puedas continuar así por un rato más ''**

Mientras volaba sobre el bosque Izuku escucho unos disparos provenientes de donde se encontraban el gas venenoso

\- '' ¿disparos? Creo que provienen de donde se dirigían Kendo y Tetsutetsu ''

\- '' ¿ **crees que necesiten ayuda? ''**

Antes de que Izuku pudiera contestar, una enorme garra negra salió del bosque e intento agarrarlo, logro esquivarlo pero consiguió que perdiera el equilibrio. El peliverde intento recuperarse mientras caía, pero entonces alguien salto y logro atraparlo en el aire, Izuku se sorprendió cuando vio quien lo sostenía era su compañero de clase

\- '' ¿Shouji? ''

\- '' estas golpeado y cubierto de sangre. Estoy impresionado de lo lejos que eres capaz de llegar para proteger a tus amigos ''

\- '' gracias, hago lo que puedo '' respondió con una sonrisa, pero luego su expresión se tornó seria - '' eso que acaba de atacarme ''

-''si, fuimos emboscados por uno de esos villanos, yo lo cubrí pero… eso despertó su Quirk que necesitaba desesperadamente mantener bajo control. Si queremos movernos más allá debemos hacer algo con esto''

Entonces Izuku dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el ruido y abrió los ojos en shock

-''**maldición, sé que te dijo que se volvía incontrolable en la oscuridad… pero esto…''**

Izuku vio una gran masa de oscuridad lo que parecía una gran cabeza con ojos rojos y tenía unido dos grandes brazos con los que estaba arrancando árboles y siendo cubierto casi completamente por esa oscuridad se encontraba Tokoyami

-''¡aléjense de mí! ¡Morirán!'' grito Tokoyami mientras forcejeaba por el control de su Quirk

-''Tokoyami… Shouji ¿Qué diablos sucedió?''

-''shhh… haz silencio. Cuando recibimos el aviso telepático de Mandalay sobre el ataque de los villanos nos pusimos en alerta de inmediato. Pero en ese momento escuchamos sonidos de árboles partiéndose y fuimos atacados por un villanos con espadas que se dividían y se movían a gran velocidad, pude cubrir a Tokoyami pero perdí mi brazo''

Izuku bajo la vista y vio en el apéndice cortado -''¡tú brazo! ¿Te encuentras bien?''

-''**eso debe doler''**

-''no es una herida leve, pero tampoco es como si fuera a perder el brazo, la parte que me amputaron era una réplica. Sin embargo, incluso siendo así parece que no pudo soportarlo y el Quirk que ha estado conteniendo se salió de control''

Dark shadow produjo un gran rugido que sacudió los arboles a su alrededor

Shouji creo una boca con su Quirk-''entre más oscuro está más difícil es controlarlo, que Quirk tan problemático. Lo que es peor los sentimientos de indignación y arrepentimiento probablemente han intensificado su furia, aunque está tratando de contenerlo… pero'' en ese momento Shouji piso una rama e inmediatamente tuvo que saltar para esquivar una gran garra que casi los aplasta

-''**tiene una gran percepción de sonido y movimiento… se convirtió en un maldito monstruo''**

Tokoyami miro a sus amigos con lágrimas en los ojos -''¡no se preocupen… por mi…! ¡Busquen a los demás…! ¡Vayan y sálvenlos! ¡Trata de calmarte! ¡Dark Shadow!'' otro rugido provino del Quirk

-''necesitamos luz y fuego, si lo llevamos a las instalaciones podríamos calmarlo. Midoriya, no importa cuál sea la situación no quiero convertirme en alguien que le da la espalda a un amigo que sufre. Fue porque te preocupaste por Bakugou que forzaste a tu cuerpo a llegar hacia aquí ¿no es así? Si aún puedes moverte distraeré a Dark Shadow y abriré un camino para ti''

-''estas demente, las instalaciones están muy lejos, lo que me estás diciendo es extremadamente peligroso''

Dark shadow los ataco y volvieron a esquivarlo mientras el Quirk arrancaba varios árboles en su camino

-''sé que es peligroso, pero para salvar a alguien se necesita tomar riesgos. Es exactamente por eso que las personas que lo hacen se hacen llamar héroes. Puede quedarte y ayudarme a salvar a Tokoyami o puedes correr y salvar a Bakugou ¿Qué elegirás?''

Izuku miro a Tokoyami y luego pensó en Bakugou. Entonces cerró los ojos

Falcón encendió un cigarrillo mientras sonreía -''**pon a trabajar ese gran cerebro tuyo''**

-''en este momento Dark Shadow es tan grande debido a la oscuridad que nos rodea, para que nos siga debemos mantener su atención en nosotros, si llegamos hasta 'ellos' podríamos lograrlo… Shouji no esta tan exhausto mientras yo por mi parte no puedo mover mi brazo derecho y poco a poco las endorfinas en mi cuerpo están perdiendo efecto, aún tengo mis alas, el One For All y puedo materializar algunas armas… todo dependerá de que tan lejos estén de nosotros…''

Shouji miro sorprendido como Izuku tenía los ojos cerrados mientras murmuraba a gran velocidad, tanto así que no podía entender nada de lo que decía

-''¿Midoriya?''

-''bájame Shouji''

Haciendo lo que le dijeron Izuku se paró en el piso y materializo una espada que puso en su boca y luego materializo otra en su mano izquierda

-''Tokoyami y Kacchan, voy a salvarlos a ambos ¿estás conmigo?''

Shouji miro a su compañero de clase y asintió -''¿Cuál es el plan?''

-''vamos a atraer a Dark Shadow, quiero que crees varios brazos y los uses como carnada, cuando se acerque demasiado a ti chocare estas espadas para que su atención se centre en mí, lo que haremos será guiarlo hacia donde se encuentran Shoto y Kacchan estoy seguro que uno de ellos dos podrá crear suficiente luz con su Quirk para que Tokoyami pueda someter a Dark shadow''

Siguiendo ese plan Shouji comenzó a correr mientras atraía la atención de Dark shadow, Izuku también ayudo para que ambos evitaran ser golpeados

-''**está funcionando''**

-''_si, espero que estemos cerca de Shoto y Kacchan''_

En ese momento Izuku vio una pared de hielo en la distancia junto con un hombre de traje negro al cual le salían cuchillas de la boca

-''¡Shouji! ¡Veo hielo adelante, están allí!''

En ese momento Todoroki y Bakugou se percataron de la presencia de sus compañeros

-''son Shouji, Midoriya ¿y Tokoyami?''

-''¡rápido! ¡Hagan luz! ¡Tokoyami perdió el control!'' grito Shouji

Moonfish intento atacar a Dark Shadow, pero el villano fue aplastado por una gran garra

-''está atacando sin control, hare algunas llamas''

-''espera idiota'' lo detuvo Bakugou

El villano comenzó a crear cuchillas de nuevo -''carne, no, no, no, carne mi carne, es imperdonable. El único que puede destrozar a esos chicos en pedazos soy yo ¡no dejare que nadie más lo tenga!''

En ese momento Dark Shadow lo sujeto - '' no seas exigente basura '' el villano fue arrastrado mientras golpeaba varios árboles y luego fue arrojado a la distancia

Aprovechando la oportunidad Bakugou y Todoroki utilizaron sus Quirks para crear luz y Tokoyami pudo retraer a Dark Shadow de nuevo a su cuerpo

\- '' lo siento _* pant * * pant *_ gracias por salvarme ''

\- '' derroto al villano que nos tenía arrinconados en un instante '' Todoroki comenzó a cargar a un chico inconsciente de la clase B

Shouji se acercó a su compañero - '' Tokoyami ¿estás bien? Qué bueno que seguiste las instrucciones de Midoriya ''

(- '' ¡Tokoyami, no luches! ¡Entrégate a Dark Shadow! '')

En ese momento Izuku aterrizo en el suelo

\- '' Shouji, Midoriya, lo siento. Mi espíritu no estaba preparado, cuando Shouji perdió uno de sus brazos me entregue a mi enojo y libere a Dark Shadow. La influencia de la oscuridad y mi ira lo llenaron y al final se hizo tan fuerte que no podía detenerlo sin lastimar a Shouji ''

\- '' dejemos eso para después '' le dijo Shouji

Entonces Tokoyami sintió una mano en su hombro y vio que era Izuku

\- '' te equivocaste, eso solo significa que debes mejorar y volverte más fuerte '' le tendió la mano mientras sonreía

Tomando la mano ofrecida el usuario de Dark Shadow se puso de pie - '' si ''

\- '' por ahora debemos concentrarnos en lo que es importante ya que uno de los objetivos de la liga de villanos es Kacchan ''

\- '' ¿Bakugou? ¿Están tras su vida? ¿Por qué? '' Pregunto Tokoyami

\- '' no lo sé, pero creo que la mejor opción que tenemos es ir y protegerlo junto con Vlad King y Aizawa-sensei ''

\- '' ya veo, así que nuestra misión a partir de ahora es escoltar a Bakugou ''

\- '' los Pussycats siguen pelando donde comenzamos la prueba de valor, volver por ese camino solo atraería la atención de los villanos y perderíamos tiempo así que hay que ir derecho ''

\- '' no sabemos cuántos villanos hay, corremos el peligro de ser emboscados ''

\- '' por para nosotros tenemos la habilidad de rastreo de Shouji, el hielo de Todoroki y si Tokoyami se encuentra bien podemos utilizar a Dark Shadow ... yo voy a ... '' en ese momento Izuku intento dar un paso pero su visión se puso borrosa y se tambaleo por suerte fue detenido por Shouji y Tokoyami

\- '' Midoriya, ya haz echo suficiente deja que te cargue a partir de ahora '' le dijo Shouji

\- '' **estoy de acuerdo ya lograste lo que venias a hacer ''**

\- '' de acuerdo '' se subió a la espalda de Shouji

\- '' ¡¿Qué diablos les pasa ?! '' grito Bakugou

\- '' tu camina en el centro '' le dijo Todoroki

\- '' ¡no necesito que me protejan imbéciles! ''

\- '' en marcha '' dijo Izuku

\- '' ¡no me ignoren! ''

\- '' no te quedes atrás ''

\- '' ¡no me des ordenes! ''

**continuara...**

* * *

**hasta aqui llega el capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado **

**debido a que tarde tanto en subir capitulo**

**¡Mas tarde voy a subir uno mas asi que esperenlo!**


	29. Derrotados

**Hola a todos, aqui les traigo otro capitulo. espero que lo disfruten **

**No soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academia**

-''dialogo''

_-''pensamiento''_

**-''Falcon hablando''**

_**-''Falcon Pensando''**_

* * *

Capítulo 29: Derrotados

Izuku y los demás continuaban transportando a Bakugou a un lugar seguro

-''por cierto ¿con quién peleaste para terminar en ese estado Midoriya?'' pregunto Todoroki

-''el villano Muscular''

Sus compañeros abrieron los ojos en shock al escuchar el nombre

-''¡peleaste contra ese monstruo!''

Izuku señalo vagamente hacia la base secreta de Kota -''esta inconsciente por allá''

Todos continuaron su caminata por el bosque mientras se dirigían a un lugar seguro. Caminaron por unos minutos hasta que escucharon un ruido del otro lado de los arbustos, cuando salieron vieron que Asui estaba sujeta del cabello en un árbol y Ochako estaba sometiendo a una joven de cabello rubio

-''¡¿Uraraka?!''

-''¡Shouji! ¡Chicos!'' grito Asui

Toga se liberó del agarre de Uraraka y se dirigió hacia el bosque -''ahora hay muchas personas y no quisiera morir bye-bye'' entonces sus ojos se posaron en Izuku

-''**no me gusta la mirada que te está dando''**

-''_a mí tampoco''_

Todos vieron a la chica rubia perderse en el bosque

-''¿Quién era esa chica?'' pregunto Shouji

-''era una villana. Esta loca'' respondió Tsuyu

-''estas herida ¿te encuentras bien?'' le pregunto Todoroki a Uraraka

-''si, fue solo un rasguño''

-''este no es el momento para hacer paradas, rápido continuemos'' ordeno Shouji

-''en cualquier caso, todos nos encontramos bien. Lo mejor será que vengan con nosotros estamos escoltando a Kacchan a un lugar seguro''

-''¿están protegiendo a Bakugou? ¿Y dónde está?'' pregunto Asui

-''¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? Él está…''

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia atrás y se percataron que Bakugou había desaparecido

-''_¡no está!''_

-''**¡mierda! ¿En qué momento?''**

-''si quieren saber dónde está Bakugou-kun… use mi magia para tomarlo. Es un placer soy Mr. Compress''

Todos dirigieron sus ojos a la voz que provenía de la rama de un árbol y allí vieron un hombre usaba una camisa naranja oscura, el cuello levantado hacia arriba y una corbata bolo de rayas verdes con un broche azul de forma ovalada que cuelga alrededor de su cuello, un chaleco negro y pantalón de vestir negro. Lleva botas blancas hasta la rodilla con tacones de cuña y punteras negras, guantes sencillos de color rojo oscuro y un sombrero de copa marrón alto, una cinta roja atada alrededor y una pluma pálida que sobresale del lado izquierdo y un bastón plateado con un mango dorado. En sus manos sosteniendo una pequeña esfera de cristal

-''alguien como él, no tiene asuntos del lado de los héroes. No cuando tenemos un escenario para que el brille más''

Izuku salto de la espalda de Shouji mientras desplegaba sus alas y materializaba su Guan Dao -''¡devuélvelo!''

Lanzo un golpe con su arma pero el villano lo detuvo con su bastón y salto hacia atrás

-''me dices que lo 'devuelva' una extraña elección de palabra. Bakugou no pertenece a nadie, él toma sus propias decisiones ¡egoísta!''

-''¡maldito!''

Izuku hizo un corte vertical, pero su oponente salto sobre el

-''una pregunta ¿esto duele?'' golpeo el brazo derecho de Izuku con su bastón arrojándolo al suelo

-''¡AAAAHHHHH!''

Estaba por golpearlo de nuevo cuando tuvo que esquivar una corriente de hielo que se precipito hacia el

-''escuchen niños, solo queremos mostrarle que el camino que sigue con sus valores maniacos, no es el único a tomar. Los niños de hoy eligen su camino por sus valores''

Shouji giro la cabeza -''no solo Bakugou, también se llevó a Tokoyami''

-''**¡Izuku! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cuál rayos es su Quirk? Se los llevo sin hacer ruido''**

-''_si'' _Izuku comenzó a ponerse de pie

-''te quedaste para cantarnos esto, nos estas subestimando'' hablo Todoroki

-''originalmente era un artista. Es un mal hábito. Llevarme a Tokoyami fue una improvisación'' en un movimiento mostro dos esferas de cristal -''Moonfish, el hombre de los dientes filosos. No lo parecía pero era un condenado a muerte al que le negaron su apelación. Si su compañero fue lo suficientemente bueno para que pudiera derrotarlo decidí que también me lo llevaría**''**

-''¡no te lo permitiré!''

-''cálmate Midoriya'' Todoroki le entrego al chico inconsciente a Uraraka -''¡Uraraka, cuida de él por mí!''

-''s-si''

Todoroki lanzo una gran cantidad de hielo al villano, pero se sorprendieron cuando lo vieron saltando sobre el hielo

-''mis disculpas, todo lo que hago es engañar y huir ¡pero es eso en lo que soy bueno! No podría pelear con estudiantes candidatos a héroes'' puso una mano en su oído -''¡escuadrón de vanguardia! ¡Capturamos al objetivo! ¡Concluimos la misión! ¡Nos vemos en el punto de extracción en 5 minutos!''

-''¿concluyeron la misión?''

-''¡no te lo permitiré!'' Izuku desplego sus alas

-''**¡espera Izuku!''**

El peliverde comenzó a volar mientras perseguía a Mr. Compress

-''¡maldición! ¡Es rápido ese enmascarado!'' maldijo Todoroki

Activando full Cowl Izuku se acercó rápidamente al villano, pero cuando estaba a punto de atraparlo le arrojo una esfera de cristal de la cual salió una gran nube de humo violeta

-''**no respires Izuku es el mismo veneno que había en el bosque''**

Todos los que perseguían al villano vieron a Izuku descender y aterrizar en el suelo luego de salir de la nube de gas

-''_*pant* *pant* _maldición… no puedo rendirme… los atrapare y traeré a ambos e vuelta'' dirigió su mirada hacia sus compañeros -''no estoy en condiciones para atraparlo solo así que voy a necesitar su ayuda. Uraraka haz flotar a Shouji y Todoroki. Asui cuando estén en el aire arrójalos hacia mí''

-''¿Qué planeas hacer Midoriya?''

-''solo necesito unos segundos para prepararme, cuando esté listo y Asui los arroje quiero que Shouji sujetes mi mano izquierda y los llevare hacia el villano. Cuando estemos sobre él Uraraka desactivara su Quirk''

-''espera Izuku-kun ¿realmente puede moverte con todas esas heridas?''

Todoroki miro a su amigo_ -''es cierto, no sería raro que colapsara en cualquier momento'' _-''Midoriya será mejor que te quedes con tanto dolor…''

Izuku desplego sus alas y se dirigió hacia el cielo -''¡en este momento, ya no sé lo que es el dolor!''

Uraraka toco a Shouji y Todoroki mientras Asui los rodeo con su lengua

-''adelante, Tsuyu''

-''salven a esos dos'' les pidió Tsuyu

Mientras tanto las rayos verdes rodearon el cuerpo de Izuku mientras la sangre caía por las comisuras de su boca -''_full Cowl 20%''_

-''**debes ser rápido, tendrás menos de 10 minutos y luego colapsaras''**

-''_aprovechare estos momentos que me quedan al máximo''_

-''¡Midoriya!''

Izuku vio como Shouji sujetando a Todoroki se acercaban rápidamente a él, entonces tomo la mano de Shouji y utilizo toda su velocidad para llevarlos hasta estar sobre Mr. Compress

El villano los miro sorprendido -''pero que…''

-''¡ahora Uraraka!''

El efecto del Quirk desapareció e Izuku y los demás cayeron sobre el villano llevándolo a impactar sobre el suelo levantando una gran cortina nube de polvo. Cuando el polvo se dispersó se percataron que estaban frente a tres villanos mas

-''**mierda, estamos en problemas''**

-''¡esos chicos los conozco! ¡¿Quiénes son?!'' pregunto un hombre con un disfraz completamente negro

-''Míster, esquívalo'' Dabi levanto la mano

El villano comenzó a brillar, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo una gran corriente de llamas azules se precipitaba hacia ellos. Izuku logro esquivarlo al utilizar sus alas, Todoroki salto hacia un lado y el lado izquierdo de Shouji fue rozado por las llamas

-''¡Shouji, Midoriya!''

Entonces Shoto vio a un villano se abalanzaba sobre él. El villano vestía un traje negro y gris que cubre su cuerpo por completo, junto con botas grises. La mitad superior de su máscara de firma es gris con cuencas de ojos blancos, mientras que la mitad inferior que cubre su boca es negra. También luce pulseras rojas y verdes

-''¡tú estabas en la lista de asesinato de Shigaraki! ¡Soy Twice y voy acabar contigo!'' de sus pulseras saco lo que parecía una cinta de medición

Todoroki respondió enviando una gran cantidad de hielo para alejarlo. Mientras tanto Izuku aterrizo, pero se vio obligado a esquivar lo que parecía ser un tubo con una aguja que se dirigía a su rostro, pero entonces toga se abalanzó sobre él y lo derribo

-''hola Izuku-kun soy Toga'' levanto un cuchillo -''estaba pensando que te verías mejor si sangras un poco más querido Izuku!''

Antes de que pudiera apuñalarlo Toga fue arrojada lejos por Shouji

-''¡Midoriya!''

-''gracias Shouji''

-''¿de eso se trata? ¿Vas a interferir? No eres mi tipo, pero te cortare de todos modos'' Toga les lanzo una mirada asesina

-''**esto no podría ser mejor… atrajiste una loca''**

En ese momento donde habían aterrizado Izuku y los demás había una pequeña canica que brillo y luego revelo a Mr. Compress que se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo

-''duele, no pensé que podrían encontrar la forma de atraparme, tengo que admitir que fue un buen plan''

-''¿y Bakugou?'' pregunto Dabi acercándose a el

-''lo tengo aquí…'' Mr. Compress comenzó a revisar su bolsillo

-''¡Midoriya, Todoroki! ¡Nos vamos!'' les grito Shouji y luego miro al villano -''observando tus acciones me di cuenta, tal vez no sea cual sea tu Quirk pero dentro de estas están Tokoyami y Bakugou ¿verdad?'' levanto dos canicas

-''ohohoho lo percibiste en tan poco tiempo, es increíble. Muy bien seis brazos ¡muy habilidoso!'' aplaudió Mr. Compress

-''¡bien hecho Shouji!'' Todoroki creo una gran pared de hielo para alejar a Twice

-''¡vámonos!'' ordeno Izuku

Los tres adolescentes comenzaron a correr, pero cuando los villanos parecían que iban a perseguirlos fueron detenidos por Mr. Compress

-''esperen un momento''

Repentinamente frente a Izuku y los demás apareció un gran portal de color negro

**-''ese Quirk el del mismo sujeto al que te encrestaste en la U.S.J''**

-''la señal fue hace 5 minutos, nos vamos Dabi'' ordeno Kurogiri

Toga y Twice se metieron en unos portales negros

-''esperen, no hemos logrado nuestro objetivo''

-''ah, ¿eso? Tenían tanta prisa en venir que le di un pequeño presente''

Todos se giraron para ver a Mr. Compress

-''es una costumbre de la magia. Al mostrar algo, es porque hay otra cosa que no quieres que vean'' se sacó la máscara y abrió la boca para mostrar un par de únicas en su boca

Las canicas que tenía Shouji se abrieron mostrando dos grandes trozos de hielo

-''yo prepare una copia durante el ataque de hielo y lo coloque en mi bolsillo derecho, yo sabía que lo sacarías de mi bolsillo y saldrían de aquí con una sonrisa''

-''_ya veo, comprime y aprisiona cosas con su Quirk'' _-''¡espera!'' los tres adolescentes comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el portal

-''Bueno hasta la próxima…'' Mr. Compres no pudo terminar su declaración porque un rayo láser impacto en su rostro y lo hizo escupir las canicas

Izuku sintió un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo que lo hizo caer de rodillas, mientras Shouji logro atrapar una de las canicas. Todoroki estaba a punto de agarrar la otra pero Dabi se la arrebato en el último segundo

-''que lastima, Todoroki Shoto'' Dabi se miró a Mr. Compress -''libéralo para confirmar''

-''ese maldito laser arruino mi show'' chasqueo los dedos

Cuando las canicas se abrieron notaron que Shouji sostenía a Tokoyami y Dabi a Bakugou

-''misión completa''

Izuku activo full Cowl y empujo toda la energía que le quedaba en sus piernas mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el portal, extendió su brazo lo más que pudo para alcanzar a Bakugou mientras el portal se cerraba

-''¡Kacchan!''

-''no te acerque… Deku''

En ese momento el portal se cerró e Izuku cayó de rodillas al suelo. Izuku miro su mano -''maldición… ¡MALDICION!'' golpeo el piso debajo de él creando un pequeño cráter mientras su grito de ira e impotencia se escuchaba por todo el bosque

Luego de unos momentos sintió una mano en su hombro, cuando levanto la vista se dio cuenta que era Todoroki

-''vamos Midoriya, hay que reunirse con los profesores y hacer que curen tus heridas''

Apretando los dientes Izuku se puso de pie, pero antes de poder dar un paso escupió una gran cantidad de sangre y comenzó a caer, lo último que escucho antes de que todo se pusiera negro fue a Falcón y sus compañeros gritando su nombre

* * *

**Dos días después en Yuuei**

Una gran cantidad de reporteros estaba afuera de la preparatoria buscando información sobre el ataque de los villanos al campamento. Mientras tanto los profesores de estaban reunidos junto con el director

-''atacarnos en un campamento donde preparamos a los estudiantes para enfrentar villanos, tendría que avergonzarnos la ironía. Temíamos que los villanos se recuperaran, pero fuimos ingenuos en eso. Ya empezaron su guerra para destruir la sociedad de héroes''

-''incluso si hubiésemos reconocido la amenaza ¿podríamos haber hecho algo? Fueron eventos sucediendo uno tras otro rápidamente. Desde All Might casi todo el crimen organizado se detuvo'' opino Midnight

-''el punto principal es que sin darnos cuenta la paz no ha suavizado. A tal punto que teníamos tiempo para 'prepararnos' para los villanos''

Al Might tenía un aura oscura sobre el mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre la mesa -''mi propia inutilidad enfurece todo mi ser… mientras todos ellos estaban luchando desesperadamente ¡yo solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo!''

Nezu suspiro -''nuestros estudiantes han pasado por mucho, especialmente el que más se esforzó Izuku Midoriya, él ingreso al hospital de urgencia en estado crítico''

-''¿c-como esta él?'' pregunto Midnight no pudiendo ocultar su preocupación

-''una gran cantidad de hematomas y contusiones en todo el cuerpo, tres costillas rotas de las cuales dos le perforaron el pulmón derecho, gran pérdida de sangre, cada hueso de su brazo derecho fue reducido a polvo y desde hace dos días tiene mucha fiebre. Recovery Girl fue personalmente para tratarlo e informo que esta fuera de peligro, pero que hay que esperar a que despierte para que tengamos un informe completo''

All Might apretó fuertemente los puños

-''haber hecho el festival deportivo tras el ataque. No podemos seguir con las mismas posiciones. Es un gran fracaso que se lleven a un estudiante. Se robaron la confianza que las personas tenían en nosotros junto con Bakugou'' dijo Snipe

-''todas las noticias están llenas de críticas hacia la U.A'' Nezu levanto un diario -''si querían secuestrar a Bakugou debe ser porque su lado violento se hizo público durante el festival deportivo. Si los villanos lo reclutan será el fin de Yuuei como institución educativa''

-''ya que hablamos de confianza, quiero decir algo. No hace falta decir que los eventos recientes apuntan a que hay un traidor entre nosotros'' informo Present Mic -''¡solo los maestros y los Pussycats sabían de la ubicación del campamento de entrenamiento! ¡Y eso no es lo único sospechoso! ¡Con sus celulares incluso los estudiantes…!''

-''Mic, detente'' hablo Midnight

-''¿Cómo hacerlo? ¡Hay que llegar al fondo de esto ahora!''

-''¿acaso puedes probar que eres 100% inocente? ¿Crees que puedes juzgar quien es bueno?'' pregunto Snipe -''si empezamos a discutir y sospechar de todos, nos destruiría desde dentro. Si vamos a buscar a un traidor debemos hacerlo con calma''

Nezu miro a los cuatro profesionales -''por mi parte puedo decir que confió en todos aquí, pero tampoco puedo probar mi falta de culpabilidad. En cualquier caso, nuestro deber es mantener la seguridad de nuestros estudiantes. En cuanto si hay un traidor o no he estado pensando en algo por un tiempo verán…''

¡Una llamada está aquí! ¡Una llamada está aquí!

All Might saco su celular de su bolsillo -''disculpen tengo que contestar

-''¡estamos en una reunión! ¡Apaga tu teléfono!''

El símbolo de la paz salió de la habitación y se paró en la puerta -''_ni siquiera pude proteger a mis propios estudiantes… que gran símbolo de la paz soy… como puedo considerarme un héroe''_

Contesto su teléfono -''¿Qué pasa Tsukauchi-kun?''

-''tenemos las declaraciones de Aizawa y Vlad King, ¡pero ha habido un avance inesperado! Pudimos determinar el paradero de la liga de villanos'' 

-''¡¿enserio Tsukauchi-kun?!''

-''si, hace dos semanas uno de mis subordinados reunía información y supo que un hombre con el rostro parchado estaba ocupando un edificio que supuestamente está abandonado. Era un hombre de unos 20 años. Buscamos en los registros de antecedentes algo notable pero no encontramos nada. Cuando consultamos con el dueño del edificio nos dijo que había un bar en el sótano. En ese momento decidimos que el incidente no tenía relación, pero ¡una de las personas que secuestro al estudiante coincide con la descripción de ese hombre! Una vez que confirmemos la información atracaremos el lugar. Todo esto es confidencial te lo cuento solo porque eres tu ¡para esta operación te necesitaremos!''

-''…''

-''¿All Might?

-''tengo… un amigo magnifico… gracias… esto es lo que le diré cuando los encuentre: Estoy aquí para contraatacar'' All Might se transformó en su forma musculosa

* * *

**En el hospital **

Izuku se encontraba inconsciente en una cama de hospital su brazo derecho estaba enyesado hasta el codo y se removía en su lugar mientras sudaba

Oscuridad… eso es lo que vio Izuku cuando abrió los ojos, era una oscuridad similar a la que vio cuando conoció a Falcón

-''aun debo estar inconsciente… ¡Falcón-sensei puede escucharme!''

Entonces Izuku escucho lo que parecían ser murmullos, pero poco a poco las voces se volvían más variadas de hombre y de mujer

_-''¡te detendré!''_

_-''no pueden detener lo inevitable''_

_-''si tengo que sacrificar mi vida ¡lo hare!''_

_-''¡All For One!''_

_-''peleen cuanto quieran siempre será un esfuerzo inútil''_

Izuku cayo de rodillas mientras escuchaba las voces directamente en su cabeza, lo que le producía un gran dolor

_-''si no soy yo, te aseguro que la próxima generación lo hará''_

_-''Japón me pertenece''_

_-''eres fuerte, pero no invencible''_

_-''¡te matare!''_

_-''puedes venir las veces que quieras y con la forma que quieras pero siempre perderás… hermanito''_

-''¡YA BASTA!'' grito Izuku

Las voces repentinamente se detuvieron e Izuku suspiro aliviado, pero en ese momento vio que en la palma de su mano se formó una pequeña llama poco a poco comenzó a consumir su mano, mientras que en sus piernas y su brazo izquierdo también comenzaron a sr consumíos por las llamas

-''¡aaaahhhh!'' Izuku grito cuando las llamas lo consumieron completamente

Los ojos verdes se abrieron y mientras Izuku se sentaba jadeando miro a su alrededor y se percató que estaba en una habitación de hospital

_-''¿Qué demonios fue eso?''_

**-''Izuku ¡por fin despertaste!''**

-''Falcón-sensei''

-''**¿Qué paso? estuve buscándote en tu mente ¿Dónde estabas?'' **

-''ni siquiera yo puedo responder eso''

Poniéndose de pie Izuku se quitó la parte superior y se limpió el sudor, quedándose en pantalones celestes de paciente, luego se dirigió hacia la ventana y miro hacia afuera

-''parece que es cerca del mediodía''

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió

-''¡ah! Midoriya despertaste''

Poco a poco cada uno de sus compañeros ingresó a la habitación

-''hombre deberías ver la TV, todos los medios están sobre Yuuei'' hablo Kaminari

-''aquella vez en primavera, ni siquiera se le compara'' dijo Satou

-''¡te trajimos un melón! Todos cooperaron'' Mineta levanto la fruta

Izuku se giró y miro a sus compañeros -''¿Qué paso?''

Todos se miraron de forma incomoda sin contestar, entonces Izuku dirigió su mirada a la única persona en la que podía confiar en esta situación

-''¿Cuánto estuve fuera?''

-''dos días y medio'' respondió Shoto

-''¿qué sucedió cuando quede inconsciente?''

-''Vlad King-sensei llamo a emergencias, lograron detener el incendio y arrestaron a tres villanos''

-''¿los demás?''

-''15 estudiantes perdieron la conciencia debido al gas venenoso: de nuestra clase fueron Hagakure y Jirou. 11 tuvieron heridas: de nuestra clase fueron Shouji, Tokoyami, Asui, yo, Yaoyorozu que despertó ayer y tú que entraste en estado crítico''

Izuku apretó los dientes -''_tengo que ver a Momo''_

-''**tendrás que soportarlo por ahora e ir cuando nadie vea''**

-''¿algo más?''

-''Ragdoll despareció y Pixie-bob sufrió una lesión en la cabeza y está internada aquí también''

-''¿Kacchan?'' pregunto dirigiendo la mira al suelo

-''continua desaparecido, los profesionales y la policía continúan buscándolo''

Un pesado silencio cayo en la habitación mientras todos asimilaban la información, aprovechando la oportunidad Izuku se dirigió hacia sus vaqueros que estaban en una silla y saco su celular

-''_esta trizado, tendré que conseguir otro''_

**-''creo que eso es lo último que debe preocuparte''**

Cuando el celular se encendió la pantalla fue bombardeada con llamadas perdidas y menajes de texto de Rumi y Yuu. Bloqueándolo lo puso de nuevo en la silla y volvió a mirar por la ventana

Los ojos de Izuku se volvieron opacos mientras miraba por la ventana -''All Might me dijo que no puedes salvar a las personas a las que tu manos no pueden llegar y por eso me decidí que salvaría a cualquiera que tuviera a mi alcance… pero él estaba a mi alcance… ¡y no pude hacer nada!''

-''entonces la próxima vez, vamos a salvarlo''

Izuku se giró y dirigió su mirada a Kirishima

-''de hecho Todoroki y yo también estuvimos aquí ayer. Sin querer escuchamos una conversación entre All Might, Yaoyorozu y la policía, al parecer logro poner un transmisor en uno de los villanos y les dio el aparato rastreador a All Might''

-''estas diciendo que Yaoyorozu ¿puede hacernos otro dispositivo de rastreo?'' pregunto Iida -''¡es exactamente como dijo All Might! ¡Este es un caso que debe dejarse a los profesionales! ¡No es un asunto en el deban involucrarse estudiantes como nosotros! ¡Idiota!''

-''¡maldición hombre! ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Pero aun así, no pude hacer nada! oír que nuestro amigo era su objetivo ¡y no hice nada! Si no hago algo ahora, entonces no seré capa de llamarme héroe ¡ni siquiera hombre!''

-''por favor cálmate Kirishima, tu determinación es buena y todo pero estamos en un hospital'' intento calmarlo Kaminari

-''Iida tiene razón'' opino Tsuyu

-''¡Iida tiene razón! ¡Todos tienen razón! ¡Pero aun así escucha Midoriya! ¡Tus manos todavía pueden alanzarlo!''

Izuku apretó su puño

-''le pedimos a Yao-momo que haga otro transmisor y seguimos la señal ¿estás diciendo que nosotros mismos rescatemos a Bakugou?'' pregunto Mina

Todoroki se giró para ver a sus compañeros -''a pesar que nos marcaron como objetivos de asesinato, nos arrebataron a Bakugou sin matarlo. Ellos lo dejaron vivir, pero no podemos estar seguros que no planean matarlo. Kirishima y yo iremos''

-''¡ya dejen de jugar! ¡Todos ustedes se están dejando llevar!''

Shouji levanto el brazo para detener a Iida -''espera, cálmate. Yo entiendo la frustración de Kirishima de no haber podido hacer nada y la frustración de Todoroki de que 'se llevaron Bakugou frente a sus ojos' yo también estoy frustrado, pero eso no es algo que podamos resolver con nuestras emociones''

-''vamos a dejar todo esto a All Might. Él tiene autoridad para pelear''

-''es como Aoyama dijo, ya sé que no puedo decir nada debido a que tuvieron que rescatarme'' dijo Tokoyami

Tsuyu puso un dedo en su barbilla-''todos estamos en shock por el secuestro de Bakugou, pero necesitamos calmarnos no importa que tan justificadas sean esas emociones, si lucháramos de nuevo y quebrantamos las reglas no seriamos diferente a los vilanos''

-''ya veo''

Todos dirigieron su mirada a Izuku que miraba al suelo con su cabello sobre sus ojos, entonces todos se sorprendieron cuando el peliverde levanto el brazo derecho y el yeso estallo en pedazos mostrando que su brazo estaba plagado de cicatrices

-''_no voy a fallar esta vez… ¡no de nuevo!''_

-''**acabemos con esto''**

-''no voy a obligar a nadie para que venga con nosotros, solo voy a pedirles una cosa…'' levanto la cabeza mostrando a sus ojos ardiendo con determinación -''no se metan en mi camino''

Todos se sorprendieron por las acciones de Izuku. Iida estaba a punto de hablar, pero Izuku lo interrumpió

-''necesito que me dejen solo, voy a hacer un par de llamadas''

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación siendo Kirishima el ultimo -''hable con Yaoyorozu ayer si vamos a hacer algo tiene que ser esta noche''

Con eso Izuku quedo solo en su habitación, tomando su celular marco un número

-''hola mamá''

-''si, ya desperté… por favor no llores''

-''de acuerdo te estaré esperando, pero quiero pedirte que me traigas algo por favor''

* * *

**En la tarde**

Izuku se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana mientras miraba el cielo que comenzaba a ponerse de color naranja

**-''tu madre estaba realmente preocupada''**

-''no quiero que llore por mi culpa… pero aún hay cosas que debo hacer''

-''**sabes, algunas cosas que haces me recuerdan a mi cuando era joven''**

-''he visto tus recuerdos''

-''**¿Cuáles?''**

-''sobre Rin y tu promesa''

-''**ya veo, lograste entender el error que cometí''**

Antes de que Izuku pudiera contestar la puerta de su habitación se abrió e Izuku vio una pequeña gorra roja asomarse

-''¿Kota?''

-''Izuku'' el niño entro corriendo a la habitación y se paró frente a Izuku

El peliverde se arrodillo para esta a su altura-''¿Qué haces aquí?''

-''vinimos a visitar a Ryuko y decidimos pasar a verte''

Levantando la vista el peliverde vio a Mandalay entrar a la habitación

-''Mandalay''

-''por favor llámame Shino''

-''Shino-san ¿Cómo se encuentra Pixie-bob?''

-''ella está bien, se está recuperando''

-''ya veo, me alegro''

-''Izuku''

El peliverde bajo la vista para ver a Kota extendiéndole una carta

-''¿Qué es?''

-''quiero que la abras luego''

Izuku asintió con una sonrisa -''hay algo más que debes hacer'' giro a Kota y lo empujo levemente para que mirara a Shino

-''tía Shino… lo siento…'' bajo la visera de su gorra -''me he estado comportando muy grosero contigo y las demás, tú has estado cuidándome y has sido comprensiva conmigo así que… gracias…''

Sus palaras fueron cortadas cuando Shino se arrodillo y lo abrazo fuertemente -''eres mi familia Kota y siempre estaré aquí para ti''

El niño lentamente le devolvió el abrazo. La heroína levanto la cabeza, miro a Izuku y murmuro -''gracias'' a lo que el peliverde respondió con un asentimiento y una sonrisa

Converso un poco con Kota y Shino hasta que llegó la hora de que se fueran. Izuku le prometió a Kota que iría a visitarlo antes de que terminaran las vacaciones, lo que hizo que el niño se emocionara

-''**bien hecho''**

-''_gracias'' _miro la ropa que le había traído su madre

* * *

**Unos minutos después**

Izuku había bajado para buscar algo de beber antes de prepararse para lo que iba a suceder en la noche

-''**si los descubren estarán en serios problemas''**

-''_tendremos que ser sigilosos entonces''_

-''**¿tienes algún plan?''**

-''_no… todavía''_

Izuku puso dinero en una máquina de bebidas que encontró cerca de la salida del hospital

-''oye ¿me invitarías algo?''

Girando la cabeza el peliverde pudo ver a Pixie-bob que tenía una venda en la cabeza y estaba caminando mientras traía un soporte con una bolsa de suero conectada a ella

-''Pixie-bob''

-''Ryuko Tsuchikawa ese es mi nombre''

-''ya veo, ¿Qué quieres beber?''

Unos minutos después ambos estaban parados unos junto al otro mientras tomaban sus bebidas

-''¿está bien que no estés en tu habitación Ryuko-san?''

-''ya no tengo visitas y tenía sed, si vuelvo antes de que se den cuenta que me fui no habrá problemas''

-''eres una gatita muy mala''

La rubia sonrió juguetonamente -''se necesita mucho para domesticar a esta gata''

-''eso parece''

-''sabes, quería agradecerte''

-''¿a mí?''

-''si, Tora y Shino me dijeron que tú me alejaste del peligro cuando estaba inconsciente''

-''no fue nada, hice lo que cualquiera haría''

Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla -''pero aun así fuiste tú quien lo hizo, así que gracias'' Ryuko sonrió sinceramente

-''**hay que prepararnos, se está haciendo de noche''**

-''_si''_

-''me alegra que estés bien Ryuko-san, ahora debo irme''

-''de acuerdo, yo también estoy cansada''

-''nos vemos''

-''por supuesto, aun debo recompensarte adecuadamente por salvarme'' le guiño mientras sonreía

-''entonces lo estaré esperando''

* * *

**En la noche**

Momo estaba viendo su regazo, el sol se había ocultado hace unos minutos dejando a la vista la luna llena y las cientos de estrellas que la acompañaban. La pelinegra estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando dos plumas negras cayeron en su regazo cuando levanto la vista vio a su novio sentado en el marco de la ventana

Izuku vestía una camisa de vestir blanca debajo de un saco negro, vaqueros azul oscuro y zapatos negros

-''y pensar que mi propio ángel vendría a visitarme''

-''dicen que un ángel de alas negras no es bueno''

-''yo tengo una segunda opinión''

Desvaneciendo sus alas el peliverde entro silenciosamente a la habitación y camino hacia la cama, cuando llego rodeo a Momo con sus brazos y le dio un beso que la pelinegra inmediatamente correspondió ambos intentando transmitir todos los sentimientos que habían estado guardando desde el ataque al campamento, cuando terminaron Izuku abrazo a Momo lo más fuerte que pudo sin lastimarla

-''estaba tan preocupado''

-''eso debería decirlo yo… cuando me dijeron el estado en el que te encontrabas… yo… yo…'' enterró el rostro en su pecho mientras las lágrimas se derramaban

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos consolándose con la presencia del otro. Izuku se sentó en la cama y Momo en su regazo, ambos simplemente abrazándose hasta que la voz de la pelinegra rompió el silencio

-''si estas vestido así, significa que Kirishima te conto su plan''

-''si… voy a ir, pero no quiero…'

Momo levanto la mirada enojada -''¡Izuku Midoriya! Ni por un segundo se te ocurra dejarme atrás, si vas a ir yo también voy contigo''

Izuku sonrió -''no poder convencerte de lo contrario ¿verdad?''

-''no, además sin mí no tendrás el aparato rastreador'' Momo sonrió desafiante

-''**Jajaja, sin duda tienes unas buenas novias si ambas saben cómo ponerte en tu lugar''**

-''_sin duda alguna''_

-''Izuku, Rumi me llamo preguntándome por tu estado, realmente está preocupada''

-''ya le envié un mensaje, hablare con ella luego''

La pelinegra se puso de pie -''necesito cambiarme'' señalo la ventana -''mira para afuera''

Con un suspiro Izuku hizo lo que le ordenaron, luego de unos segundos se rio entre dientes -''no es como si fuera a ver algo que no me hayas mostrado antes''

Una almohada golpeo fuertemente su nuca. Unos minutos después ambos bajaron por hacia la entrada del hospital y vieron que allí se encontraban Kirishima y Todoroki

-''ustedes decidieron venir…'' dijo Kirishima

-''en marcha'' dijo Izuku

-''¡esperen!''

Todos se giraron para ver a Iida

-''Iida…''

-''¡¿Por qué!? ¡Por qué ustedes chicos! Ustedes dos me dieron un sermón por ser tan descuidado. ¡Ustedes dos recibieron un perdón especial por ese incidente! ¿Por qué están repitiendo los mismos errores que yo cometí? ¡Esto es demasiado!''

Izuku suspiro -''Iida malinterpretaste las cosas. Sabemos que lo que hacemos no está bien…''

Iida le lanzo un golpe a Izuku, pero el peliverde le sujeto su muñeca cuando el puño estaba a centímetros de su cara

-''¡yo también estoy preocupado y frustrado! ¡Soy el presidente de la clase y me preocupo por mis compañeros! ¡No solo por Bakugou! Yo vi sus lesiones ¡y eso me recordó cuando mi hermano fue derrotado! Y si la situación se sale de control y se torna en una situación irreversible como mi hermano ¡¿estás diciendo que mis preocupaciones no significan nada?!''

-''Iida'' Todoroki llamo su atención -''nosotros no estamos pensando en confrontarlos directamente''

Iida se sorprendió por la declaración

-''vamos a salvarlo sin pelear. Escucha bien esta es una operación secreta de rescate, esa es la única forma de luchar sin quebrantar las reglas'' hablo Kirishima

Momo dio un paso al frente -''yo quiero confiar en Izuku-kun y los demás. Pero si la situación se torna riesgosa, me interpondré en su camino''

-''¡¿Yaoyorozu?!''

Izuku soltó el puño de Iida -''admito que me deje llevar esta mañana, aun si quisiera no estoy en condiciones de pelear, me estoy yendo antes de que el medico pudiera decirme el alcance de mis lesiones, si fuera de frente ahora sería un suicidio y no soy tan idiota…''

-''**la mayor parte del tiempo''**

-''_muy gracioso''_

(-''Las historias de los mejores héroes comienzan de la misma forma 'mi cuerpo se movió solo')

-''…hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro'' miro su mano derecha donde aparecieron una chispas de color verde -''mi cuerpo ahora quiere ir a salvarlo''

Los dos amigos se miraron por unos segundos en silencio

-''ya que es así ¡llévenme con ustedes!''

* * *

**En el escondite de la liga de villanos**

Toda la liga estaba reunida mientas miraban a Bakugou que estaba atado a una silla y tenía unas esposas que cubrían sus manos que evitaban utilizar su Quirk

-''puede ser repentino, pero aspirante a héroe Katsuki Bakugou ¿te gustaría ser uno de nuestros compañeros?'' Pregunto Shigaraki

Bakugou solo sonrió desafiante -''ahórrame esas cosas y mueran''

**continuara...**

* * *

**espero que lo hayan disfrutado **

**como siempre cualquier Review y PM es bienvenido **


End file.
